The Field of Dreams
by bbflabradors
Summary: Jack thought he had it all; a pro-baseball career, money, and charitable work that he dearly loved. That is until a near career ending injury forced him to return to the minor leagues. Never in a million years would he ever have thought that a demotion of sorts could offer such profound possibilities. Now, if he can only talk Elizabeth into giving him a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 ** _Chapter 1- Let's Play Ball_** _ **  
**_

Jack Thornton walked across the pristinely manicured field confused by the conflicting feelings he was experiencing. On one hand, he was happy for the opportunities that were being afforded him. However, on the other hand, what he left behind and may never find again left him struggling with "if only" and "what ifs." Whatever the case may be, his intention was to do what was necessary to show those who held his fate that he was ready to return to the life and the game that he loved.

Jack was 31 years old, a two time National League MVP centerfielder and who, by baseball player standards, spent an incredibly short stint in the minors before receiving the call of a lifetime. He joined the New York Mets organization at the age of twenty-two, having been drafted following his senior year at Stanford University.

Luckily, his parents pushed him to complete his education instead of following his dream at the tender age of twenty. He was a sophomore at the time, and his life consisted of batting averages, which he could rattle off at the drop of a hat, and identifying the scouts from the various teams as they sat in the stands for each game.

Jack immediately experienced success in his career. He had never imagined making the amount of money that was now coming his way, but as a result of his compassionate and loving upbringing, he gave generously to his community and numerous charities.

Thankful for his degree in business and finance, he also invested wisely in real estate, stocks, bonds, and a string of restaurants, affectionately called "The Fieldhouse." Although Jack was not a chef, he surrounded himself with quality employees at their locations in Los Angeles, Times Square, Atlanta, Boston and Baltimore.

Additionally, he supported summer baseball camps throughout the United States. Although he loved the game of baseball, and was appreciative for the fruits of his labor, his charity work was actually what filled his heart.

In the nine years since his college graduation, Jack had experienced many highs and lows, with the highs being his award winning seasons and his lowest was most definitely the death of his father four years ago.

 _ **Jack's Near Career Ending Injury…**_

For those who followed baseball, Jack's name and face were readily identifiable, and synonymous with the New York Mets. Unfortunately, he didn't have to go far to find the numerous stories written about his near career ending knee injury in the final game of the 2016 World Series.

Sliding into home plate, Atlanta Braves catcher, Kelvin Jackson, blocked Jack. With dust flying, and bodies rolling, what happened next was anyone's guess.

The ball ended up along the backstop as Jack's hand brushed across home plate. Umpire, David Orem signaled him safe. With that, the New York Mets had won a close 3-2 game, and a final 4-2 series victory.

The dugout emptied, as several players picked Jack up and carried him around as the fans poured onto the field hoping for a chance to touch their idols.

The seriousness of Jack's injury wasn't known until he was placed back on the ground and found that his right leg was either unable or unwilling to carry his weight.

At the age of 31, Jack was obviously worried for his playing future as younger guys, right out of high school and college were being drafted. He could only assume that his seasons of active play were most likely numbered.

While his teammates celebrated, the medical evaluation began. Meticulously, the x-rays and MRI were conducted and the team doctor and specialists determined that surgery was required to repair his torn cartilage.

By the following morning, Jack was sitting in a room at Hospital for Special Surgery located in New York City. Surgery was completed by noon, and within a few days, Jack was home and beginning physical therapy.

As the months during the off season passed, Jack continued with physical therapy, doing his best to make his knee stronger. Although he had done well, it was decided by the coaches that he needed to continue his rehabilitation with the farm team.

Jack wasn't happy about the decision, viewing it as a major step down, and likely the end of his career, but being under contract, he agreed. This turn of events is what led him to Met Park, and hopefully for him, a short stint with the Hope Valley Hawks.

 _ **Back at the Park…Saturday, April 15, 2017 (Baltimore, Maryland)**_

As supervisor of the "Usherettes," Elizabeth Thatcher was tasked with placing college age girls in the stands to help the fans find their seats and hopefully contain any rowdy behaviors. As such, she was generally more interested in the happenings in the stands that on the field.

Elizabeth, herself an All-State softball player in school, gravitated toward the stadium once her college career was over. Working for the Hawks organization satisfied several needs; first, she loved the game of baseball; secondly, it got her out of the house on absolutely beautiful days, and star filled nights and finally but actually least important, the extra money was nice but certainly not needed.

Although she knew that her time was limited and she really needed to let someone else take on the seasonal job, part of her didn't want to give up the connection she had with the players and their families. Several of them with small children remained friends with Elizabeth even as they moved on to other clubs. Although they didn't see each other often, Elizabeth was close with a few families and they continued to exchange cards and gifts for special occasions and holidays.

She had worked at the stadium for years; first as an usherette, and then, following completion of graduate school she moved into the supervisor position. During the day, she was employed as a high school guidance counselor and in the evening she seemed to be the wives and girlfriends "go to" person for advice.

She enjoyed the wives and the children, feeling that they were likely to stay around. However, she'd seen so many of the ball players move from girl to girl throughout the season that she never wanted to get too close to them. There were occasions when certain players would have a girlfriend during a stretch of home games, only to be gone for away games and return the following week with a different woman sitting behind the back stop. She often seemed to take the breakups harder than the players, always hoping that they would grow up and stop acting like frat boys. Unfortunately what she seemed to find were immature guys, out for two things; first, fame on the field, and second, sexual conquests.

Although she would never divulge any secrets entrusted to her, some of the cocky players treated her usherettes with very little respect. There were occasions when she wrestled with the appropriateness of blowing their private lives right out of the water. However, being professional, she chose instead to encourage her girls to take control of their own lives. She suggested that they not become enamored by the handsome men before them, reminding them that this town was simply a pit stop for most of them.

Most of the married players were a bit older, working to either make their way into the big leagues, or fighting desperately to return to the majors. They were family men who came to play, and for the most part left the park at the end of the evening holding the hand of their wives, and carrying a child on their hip.

On this, the first day of the 2017 baseball season, the sun seemed to hang high in the sky, heating everything down below. The parking lot at Met Park was relatively empty when Elizabeth pulled her car up to a space near the gate. She grabbed her bag and stepped toward the opening when she was immediately met by Dave Roseman, the Hope Valley Hawks President, and apparent owner of the park, or so his attitude generally implied.

"Miss Thatcher, you know that employees need to park out passed the entry sign," he gruffly stated.

"Yes sir, I'm aware, but I don't like having to walk out there in the dark after the game. It's not safe, and I don't want my girls to have to go out there either."

"We go through this every season. I've given you twelve spaces, and with twelve girls with twelve cars, you will either park out where I've directed or you can take a space away from your team."

"Mr. Roseman, you know I won't do that, but don't you worry even the least bit about my safety? I mean, don't you remember when I was attacked out there?"

"Miss Thatcher, you are a grown woman, and I would suggest that you ask someone from security to walk you out. After all, that's what I pay them for. Now, if you don't mind, please move your car," he turned away as she observed a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir," she stated as she returned to her vehicle and pulled it to the outer perimeter of the park. Her long walk back up to the gate gave her plenty of time to list off adjectives that described him, many of which were neither appropriate, nor lady-like.

Elizabeth walked through the gate and behind the secured area reserved for the wives and girlfriends of the players. The gates didn't open for another hour, so she took the time to clear her head of the anger that was building. She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. This book contained all of her writings from The Park, and although she didn't scan her previous entries, she ventured a guess that none of them regarding Mr. Roseman were polite.

She flipped to the next blank page, pulled her pen from her purse and began to purge herself of the feelings that were bringing her mood down…

" _ **Although it is no one's obligation to protect me, is chivalry truly dead? Isn't it more manly to be strong, but not rude; kind, but not weak; bold, but not a bully; humble, but not timid and proud but nowhere near arrogant?**_

 _ **Why do some people find it necessary to push others down in order to make themselves seem more important? I have always been told that there is a very thin line between confidence and arrogance, and it is called humility. Confidence smiles, and as I recently witnessed, arrogance smirks.**_

 _ **I often wonder what I could have done to bring about such ire, such disdain for me that consistently grows with each passing season. All I can do is treat each person I meet with respect, realizing that for some unknown reason they have entered my life and are there to be a lesson or a blessing."**_

As she sat and worked on the scheduling for her girls, she glanced out and observed player after player hitting the field. Several of the guys came over to say hello, asking how she was doing, and hoping that her answer didn't include the fact that she had a new man in her life.

Several players found themselves back again with the farm team, and as much as they loved baseball, they also found Elizabeth to be quite the challenge.

Although Elizabeth was adamant about not dating players, she reevaluated that rule three years ago. As part of her job, Elizabeth was usually completing paperwork after the game and didn't leave the park until long after most of the spectators. Three years ago, she was confronted by a fan while walking alone to her car. Petrified, as the obviously intoxicated man pulled her toward his vehicle, her screams were heard by Scott Saunders, the Hawk's second baseman.

Scott pulled the man away from her, knocking him out when his head hit the parking lot asphalt. The police were called; the man was arrested, and after that experience, Elizabeth generally managed to find someone to walk with her to her car.

Maybe it was due to a feeling of gratitude, but Elizabeth dropped her "Never date a member of the team" rule and began seeing Scott.

For the next year, Scott, a resident of Arizona flew across country to visit Elizabeth once a month. This continued until he was traded to the Colorado Rockies organization, easily leaving Elizabeth, even after professing his love to her.

Although she wasn't surprised, the fact that she didn't have the same feelings for him that he professed to her helped her move along without any emotional scars.

 _ **Jack's Apartment…**_

Jack had just arrived in town 2 days before and unless he stayed longer than a month, he was set up to share an apartment with shortstop, Ed Cipera.

Both Ed and Jack would definitely be considered "eye candy" by anyone who glanced in their direction. However, they couldn't have been more polar opposites.

Ed was a "Good Time Charlie" who enjoyed the young girls falling at his feet. If he wanted company with a woman, he could easily find someone to oblige, and simply pushed them away when he wanted to be alone or to hang with his fellow teammates.

Jack, on the other hand, was focused on the sport, his investments and his charity work, feeling like a relationship with a woman would possibly come in due time. He dated, but he would never think of attempting to take advantage of a woman, and only asked them out if he was truly interested.

Unfortunately for Jack, he had yet to meet a woman who caused his heart to pound and palms to sweat. Additionally, he found it difficult to tell if the few women he dated were actually interested in him, or in his position as a professional baseball player.

 _ **Game Time…**_

The first game of the new season paired the Hope Valley Hawks against the Benson Falls Bearcats, the 2016 International League champions. The stands were filling fast with fans, overly excited about the prospect of seeing one of their favorite major league baseball players take the field.

To keep things harmonious, Elizabeth instituted a rule that none of the girls were allowed to date players, not only from the Hawks, but any team which came into town. The girls were noticeably upset with Elizabeth and eagerly voiced their opinions.

"What we do in our free time should be our business," one girl stated.

"I know how to handle these guys," said another.

One girl laughed, "Who's to say that they are the ones taking advantage of us. Maybe it's the other way around."

Although Elizabeth was no more than ten years older than the youngest usherette, she felt the need to impart some motherly advice, "Look, I've been where you are. I know what these players are interested in. First, they're trying to make a name for themselves, wanting nothing more than to move up the ladder to a major league career. While they're here, their other plan is to have fun. I'm simply worried about you girls getting hurt by someone who has no plans to stick around."

"The team pays hardly anything, so the only real perk is hanging out with the players," one of the returning usherettes remarked.

"Okay," Elizabeth continued, "I'm not one to tell you what you can and cannot do. So, against my better judgment, if you choose to spend any time with the players, I don't want anything to interfere with your job, deal?"

The girls all laughed, many of whom had already set their sights on particular players. "Deal," they all yelled in unison.

As Elizabeth went down her list of girls, deciding who to pair up, she heard several of them talking about Ed Cipera and the new player, Jack Thornton. She said a little prayer that the guys would be kind to the girls this summer and would leave behind no broken hearts.

Elizabeth assigned two girls to each tunnel, providing each of them with towels as part of their job required them to clean the season ticketholder's seats.

Elizabeth took her seat behind home plate, sitting next to first base coach, Mookie Wilson's wife, Rosa and his son, Preston.

"Hey, Mookie invited a few of the guys over for a cookout after the game. Why don't you come over? Mookie said that one of the new guys is really nice. He thought of you when they met."

"Rosa, you know how I feel about dating baseball players. It worked out great for you, but I'm not so lucky," Elizabeth replied.

Out on the field, Jack caught a glimpse of Elizabeth, "Who is that sitting next to Mookie's wife?" Jack asked Rob Lynch, one of the starting pitchers.

Having just arrived in town himself, he replied, "I'm not sure, but from what I understand that's where the wives and girlfriends sit, so she must belong to someone," Rob stated before walking away.

"Belong to someone? WOW, that's an odd statement to make," Jack stated under his breath before taking the field to practice.

While warming up, Jack was happy to report that his knee felt strong; he had no trouble running but was a bit hesitant when rounding the bases. He remembered the pain of his last injury and didn't want to see it repeated. However, to get passed his demotion to the minor leagues and back where he felt he belonged, he would need to put his concerns behind him and go all out.

The game was only in the bottom of the second inning when Elizabeth caught the eye of one of her usherettes who appeared to be distressed. She immediately left the backstop area and headed down the third base line, coming up the tunnel, much to the pleasure of first time usherette, Katie.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

Katie quickly replied, "I have asked these kids over and over not to run, but they just look at me and keep going. I'm afraid that they're going to get hurt."

Elizabeth stepped out of the tunnel and watched the children and their families for a few moments. As the three kids ran passed her, she called out, "Gehen Sie. Ich will nicht, dass du fällst und verletzt werden.

"What was that?" Katie asked as she observed the children stop running, look in Elizabeth's direction and then orderly walk away.

"They are German. Every time you called out to them they stopped, but didn't have any idea what you were saying," Elizabeth replied. "I just asked them to please walk, because I didn't want them to fall and get hurt. Well, at least that's what I think I said."

"Where did you learn German?"

"Several years ago I took a trip with some friends. I picked up the language and I guess some of it stuck," Elizabeth replied.

"Well, thank you so much. I never thought that they might not understand me. I just thought they were being asses…"

"Watch your language, Katie. This is a family establishment," Elizabeth reminded her.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Is it okay if I leave now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, I have it under control," Katie assured her.

Elizabeth made the rounds, returning to her seat by the 7th inning stretch. She took her seat next to Rosa Wilson, and a woman who had apparently arrived late.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Thatcher, and you are…"

"Debi Andrews," she stated and then giggled, "I'm Ed Cipera's girlfriend."

Elizabeth was very familiar with Ed and his numerous girlfriends. In the two years, now entering a third that she'd known him, she could not recall a game where he didn't have a "girlfriend" in the stands. Sadly, it was quite rare for any of the women to make it passed two consecutive games.

Elizabeth could only assume that Ed must have been hit on the head with a baseball a time or two, because he could not seem to understand, why she was not romantically interested in him.

Elizabeth was cordial and pleasant to the women sitting in the special area, but wondered if they ever felt truly comfortable and confident in their role as "girlfriend or wife." The men travelled frequently and she had to wonder if during away games, unbeknownst to the wives, did girlfriends ever attend? Sadly, from many things she'd seen at the ball park, she had developed a general mistrust of men.

She'd seen players come and players go, many of them rarely staying for an entire season, and she was well aware of what they were after. She refused to allow herself to fall into old patterns, and although she encouraged the young girls not to get involved, each season provided a new round of summertime romances.

This being opening night, the stands were packed and following the game, a 12-6 victory won easily by the Hawks, many youngsters stood by with their parents to get baseballs autographed by the players. With Jack being a major league icon, he was a big draw.

As Elizabeth walked out of the office, she caught sight of Lee Coulter, the team doctor. "Hey Lee, are you ready for a new season?"

He smiled, "Well, it's the same types of injuries each year. So, like each season, I'll do my best to keep everyone healthy."

"Hey, are you leaving now?" she asked.

"Yes, do you need something?" he replied.

"Well, my car is out in the back part of the parking lot by the interstate. Would you mind walking with me? I'll drive you back to your car.""

"I'll go even one better; my car is right outside the gate here, and I'll drive you to your car."

"That would be great, Lee. Thank you."

Elizabeth and Dr. Coulter walked out of the gate and into the parking lot. Jack finished signing autographs and stepped out just behind them. He watched Elizabeth get into Dr. Coulter's car and drive off.

"Hmm, she sure is beautiful," Jack remarked as the car pulled away, leaving him to assume that the woman who had caught his eye was in fact married to the team doctor. "Stop it Thornton. You are here for a short time, and then you're heading back to New York. You have no time for women."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2- The Dating Game

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 2- The Dating Game  
**_

 _ **Sunday Afternoon…**_

"Hey Elizabeth…" Ed Cipera called out as Elizabeth slipped down the tunnel leading to the seats behind home plate.

She stopped and backed up before sticking her head around the corner, "Oh, hey Ed, you had a good game last night."

"Thanks," he stated as he jogged up to her. "Are you going with anyone to the cookout tonight?"

"No, I'm not even sure I'm going," she replied.

"I was going to ask you to go with me," he replied.

"Ed, are we going to go through this again? You know I don't date players. I appreciate you thinking of me, but I can't," she stated firmly. "Besides, what happened to your girlfriend from last night?"

"Jealous…?"

"Hardly, but I'd assume if you're dating someone, you wouldn't be asking me out."

"I ask you every year…"

"And every year I say no."

"One of these times you'll give in."

Elizabeth simply smiled, "Don't count on it," as she continued on to her seat.

Ed followed her, "Will you at least save a dance for me?"

"I'll dance with you if I go, but I'm not promising you anything."

Ed turned and yelled, "I've got a date with Elizabeth."

Before Elizabeth could correct him, he was down the tunnel and heading into the locker room.

"So Ed wore you down?" Rosa Wilson teased as she walked in with her son and they took their regular seats.

"No, certainly not. He asked if I would dance with him at the cookout tonight. I'm not even sure that I'm going; are you?"

"Yes, but Preston is having some allergy issues, so I had to pack his food."

"Honey, I left the cooler in the training room," Rosa's husband, Mookie advised as he approached to give Elizabeth a hug. "I feel like we haven't seen you in forever."

Before Elizabeth could respond, Rosa excused herself. "I need to go get Preston some juice, I'll be right back," Rosa stated as she disappeared around the corner.

"Mookie, you saw me yesterday at the game."

"Yea, but I was hoping you'd come to the cookout last night. You missed a good one."

"I'm sure; you guys are the best hosts."

"Have you met the new centerfielder, Jack Thornton?" Mookie asked.

"No, and you know that I don't get involved with the players," she replied.

"Elizabeth, what would have happened if Rosa had refused to go out with me?"

"Well, logically speaking, I guess she wouldn't be married to you."

"Elizabeth, all I'm asking is for you to give him a chance."

"Mookie, how do you know that he doesn't already have a girlfriend?"

"I asked…"

"You didn't say anything about me, did you?"

"No, of course not. I've got your back, Thatcher. But, all joking aside, he's a nice guy, not like the ones who usually hit on you."

Before Elizabeth could respond, Mookie continued, "We've known each other for quite a while, and in all the time I've known you, have I ever suggested that you give someone a chance?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Well, actually no…"

"That should tell you something. All I'm saying is that he's a nice guy."

"No promises, Mookie."

"Well, since we haven't had much time to talk, how have you been?"

"I'm doing well. Only a few more months of school, so I'm good."

"You're coming to the party tonight, aren't you?" Mookie asked.

"Of course she is. She has a date with Ed…" Rosa revealed as she rejoined the conversation.

"Cipera? No Elizabeth, not Ed…" Mookie sounded astonished.

"Mookie, you know me better than that. I keep telling you, I don't date baseball players. I told him if I go to the party, I'll dance with him. I don't really want to go."

"You have to go," Mookie pushed.

"Well I'm sorry but I always hate these cookouts. Mr. Roseman puts them on to let everyone get acquainted, but in reality it's an opportunity for the single players to put the make on my usherettes. It's almost pimp like. He sets up my girls to keep his players happy, and people wonder why I won't date baseball players; this is part of the reason," Elizabeth admitted. "Unfortunately, they are too naïve to realize what these guys are after…uh, present company excepted!"

"Present company appreciates that. But you know, you need to be there to watch over your girls," Mookie suggested.

Feeling slightly motherly, Elizabeth was concerned about throwing her girls to the wolves, "I'll be there."

"You can ride with us if you want to," Rosa offered.

"Thanks but I have my car here," she replied. "That way I can leave when I want."

Mookie left to change into his uniform and Elizabeth went about assigning the girls to specific areas.

"Hey Elizabeth, have you seen the new centerfielder? His name is Jack Thornton."

"Rosa, are you and Mookie playing tag team on me? He was just spouting the virtues of Jack Thornton before you came back," Elizabeth advised. "How long have we known each other? I mean, I knew you when you were just dating Mookie, when he was an outfielder on the team. With the exception of Scott, have you ever known me to date one of the players?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well no, but we got a chance to talk to several of the new guys last night, and Jack is really sweet," Rosa advised.

Elizabeth felt as though she was experiencing a déjà vu moment, having just been involved in the same conversation with Mookie. "Well, you were one of the lucky ones. Mookie is a great guy and an obvious family man. Not all of the players are like that. Most of them really are "Players."

"Well Jack will be at the cookout tonight, so you can meet him there," Rosa suggested. Seeing Elizabeth's apprehension, she continued, "Really, he's sweet."

"I'm sure he is; charming, handsome and a real catch, right? The fact is these guys don't want to be caught. They reel the girls in and when they no longer need them, they throw them back," Elizabeth reiterated her feelings on the matter. "I'm not interested in that."

Elizabeth was on a roll and continued, "The right guy will come along when I least expect it."

Rosa smiled, "Yes, but you'll have to lower your guard to recognize it. Elizabeth, you'll need to let someone in at some point."

"Okay, well I have to get to work. I'll be back in a little while," Elizabeth stated as she went to meet her usherettes at the main office to give them their assignments.

When Elizabeth returned to the wives/girlfriend's section, she found herself all alone. With her work done, and tired of the prerecorded baseball music, she slipped on her ear-buds and flipped through a Good Housekeeping magazine while waiting for the game to start.

Jack stepped out of the locker room and walked down the tunnel leading to the backstop. Having a question about his knee he had been on a mission to find Dr. Coulter.

As he stepped out onto the field, he turned around and glanced into the section behind home plate. Seeing Elizabeth and assuming that she was Dr. Coulter's wife, he attempted to gain her attention.

"Hey Mrs. Coulter, I'm looking for your husband…" he stated as he stood by the backstop with his fingers gripping the chain link fence. _**Is she ignoring me?**_

Elizabeth eventually looked up and removed an ear bud as Jack caught a glimpse of Dr. Coulter.

"Did you say something?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was looking for your husband," Jack replied. "Thanks anyway, I found him."

But as she called out, "Excuse me?" he disappeared back down the tunnel and into the locker room. "Hmm, I must have misunderstood him."

The game was close, tied 3-3 and came down to the bottom of the 9th inning. With runners on first and third and two outs, Ed Cipera came up to bat. On the second pitch, the ball struck Ed on the left hip, moving him to first base.

With bases loaded, Jack stepped up to the plate. On the fourth pitch, he hit a ground ball which miraculously took a bounce escaping the shortstop's glove and Kelvin Chapman ran across home plate.

Although Kelvin scored the winning run, the dugout emptied and Jack was again carried around the field by his teammates.

With the game over, and the fans gone, the usherettes, players, their wives or girlfriends and many of the season ticket holders made their way to a park near the harbor for the "Hawk-nation Cookout."

Jack grabbed a beer from the cooler and walked around the grounds with his roommate, Ed.

"So, are you dating anyone, Jack?"

"No, I haven't found that special someone yet."

Ed laughed, "Who cares about finding that special someone? Jack, you're young, you should be having fun. Look around, beautiful girls are everywhere."

With this being his first conversation with Ed, Jack quickly realized that their morals were likely worlds apart. He excused himself and walked over toward the water.

"Jack," Dr. Coulter called out, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Rosie."

Observing Jack's confusion, Dr. Coulter continued, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's very nice to meet you, Rosie."

With many of the women discussing recipes, Rosie was pulled away from her husband and Jack. With her gone, Jack asked, "Who was the woman I saw you leaving the park with last night?"

"Elizabeth Thatcher; she is the one who handles the usherettes, and you couldn't find a sweeter woman," Dr. Coulter replied.

"I just assumed she was your wife," Jack responded. "So…whose wife is she?"

"She's not married, but please don't tell me that you're interested in her."

"Well, I don't know. I don't know her, but she did get my attention."

"I'm just going to give you a bit of advice…"

"About what?"

"Jack, Elizabeth doesn't date baseball players."

"Why, did something happen?"

"No, but Elizabeth once told me that ball players want to make it big and sleep around, and she's not interested in being anyone's conquest."

"Hmm, do you mind me asking where you were taking her last night?"

Dr. Coulter began to explain, "Oh, I just drove her to her car. Roseman requires her to park out in the south 40," he stated as he released an aggravated breath. "I don't know what the problem is with that man. It's one thing to make men walk to their cars, but the players park upfront, and he makes Elizabeth walk to the back of the parking lot. It makes no sense."

"He literally makes her walk to the back of the parking lot alone after dark?" Jack asked. "He's asking for a problem."

Dr. Coulter hesitantly continued, "She was attacked on her way to her car a few years ago. Luckily one of the players heard her screams and pulled the guy off of her. I think Roseman even blamed her for that because she didn't have security take her to her car."

"Last night we were leaving at the same time and when she told me that security was busy and she'd have to wait, I offered to take her to her car." Dr. Coulter began laughing, "Have you seen the park's security patrol? I actually think Elizabeth would have better luck fighting someone off on her own."

"You know, I even talked to Mr. Roseman and he refused to give her a parking space up front. I offered to give her my spot, but she turned me down."

Both men were quiet for a moment before Dr. Coulter stated, "I wish there was something I could do for her. Elizabeth is literally the best, and Roseman treats her like crap. Sometimes I wonder if he might even have a thing for her…"

"Ewwww," both men remarked in unison.

Jack glanced out into the parking lot and observed Elizabeth stepping up on the curb.

"Jack," Dr. Coulter called out, "If your head isn't in the right place, leave her alone. She is truly one of the good ones."

As Elizabeth walked into the park, Ed grabbed her, "Come on, let's dance."

Jack watched as his roommate, the one man who could single handedly give women a poor impression of men, had his hands on her while he drunkenly pulled her across the floor.

As Ed's hands kept slipping down her back, and onto her buttocks, she repositioned them twice, wishing that she'd never agreed to dance with him.

Jack tapped on Ed's shoulder, "May I cut in?"

Ed was experiencing a decent buzz at this point as Jack simply pulled Elizabeth away, leaving the intoxicated shortstop alone on the makeshift dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Jack called out.

"I appreciate you asking, but I think I'll just make my appearance and then scoot on out of here. I hate these get togethers, but I'm required to come," she stated. "Thanks for your help over there," she leaned her head in Ed's direction, smiling at the fact that he was still looking for her.

"I'm sorry that he was like that, but you're welcome. By the way, I'm Jack Thornton."

Elizabeth made a mental note that this was the man who Mookie and Rosa had been talking about. "Hi Jack; I'm Elizabeth Thatcher. It's nice to meet you."

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked, doing his best to engage her in a conversation.

"That would be nice, thank you."

"What would you like?"

"A glass of wine if they have it. If not, a bottle of water would be great," she replied as she took a seat and awaited his return.

Jack hurried hoping that she would still be there when he returned. "There you go," Jack stated as he handed her a glass of white wine and took a seat across from her.

"Thank you very much."

"My pleasure."

"So, are you from here?" he asked.

"Yes, well except for when I left for grad school at UVA. I love it here. So where are you from?" she asked.

"San Diego, but I've been living on the east coast since I was drafted. Though I do manage to get home a few times a year," he replied.

"I've never been there, but I understand it's beautiful," she responded with a smile that both warmed him and drew him in deeper.

"It is; just imagine temperatures in the 70's most of the time with low humidity, warm sunshine, and the sunsets," Jack looked off into the distance as if he was taken back to another time. "Elizabeth, the sunsets are absolutely magical."

"Well, it sounds like a place that I'll need to visit some time."

"You really should; it is beautiful… _**Just like you.**_ " Jack suddenly looked horrified; "Did I actually just say that out loud?"

"Yea, you kinda did," she responded as a slight rosiness appeared on her cheeks.

Trying to quickly change the subject, Jack asked, "So what do you do?"

"I'm a high school guidance counselor," she replied. "I work in a school that is predominately under privileged and we have to work really hard to get those who want to go to college the funding to make it happen."

"So what do you do in the off season?" she asked.

"Relax…" he stated.

"I would imagine. Sounds like the life. I mean, it must be nice to work during the season, and then have the rest of the year off," she stated, sadly assuming that he was much like the other baseball players she'd met.

"Well, it's not exactly like I do nothing. I have a chain of restaurants and other obligations," he stated as he attempted to correct the image he envisioned that she now had of him. "I sit on the Board for a few chari…"

Unintentionally interrupting Jack's conversation with Elizabeth, Mookie called out, "We're doing a team photo; come on…"

"I'm sorry; I guess I need to go," Jack disappointedly remarked.

"I need to go too. I have to work in the morning," she responded as she held out her arm to shake his hand. "It was nice meeting you Jack."

Jack took her hand and although he couldn't have explained it if he'd tried, there was a feeling of electricity that pulsed through him when they touched. He swallowed hard, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth watched as Jack disappeared into the sea of baseball players. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, but unfortunately her experience led her to feel that she'd be sorry if she allowed it to go further than friends. She grabbed her bag and headed for the parking lot.

As she placed the key into the lock on her car door, Jack came through the crowd.

"Elizabeth, wait…"

Jack jogged up to her car, "Elizabeth, I'm new here; do you think maybe we could have coffee sometime, or maybe dinner?" Seeing the hesitancy in her expression, his eyebrows arched as he continued, "An ice cream cone? Anything, I just want to get to know you."

"I'm sorry; I have to say no, but thank you for asking. I guess I'll see you on Friday night. Good luck this week against the Mud Hens," she stated as she slipped into her car and drove away.

Jack stood in the parking lot and watched as she pulled out onto the main highway and disappeared. As he turned to rejoin his teammates, Ed walked out into the parking lot to meet him.

"Give up on her buddy. She won't go out with you. I've asked her out several times, and she still won't go out with me."

"Why do you keep asking her out then?" Jack inquired.

"It's a game to me. Hell, it's probably a game to her too," Ed responded with a laugh.

"I'm not so sure that she sees it as a game. I think you're just giving the good guys a bad name. Oh, and just so you know I'm not your buddy…" Jack stated as he turned and walked back toward the party.

The more Jack learned about Ed, the more he realized that he needed an apartment of his own.

Elizabeth walked into her townhouse, grabbed a pile of papers from her kitchen table and took a seat on the sofa. She was on a deadline to finish some of the college recommendation letters for the students who had requested them, but she really wasn't into it.

Although her eyes were open and she was looking across the room, she saw nothing but the handsome man she'd just met. It had been quite some time since a man; any man had stirred those butterflies in her stomach. She had to admit, she enjoyed the feeling she experienced while sitting and talking with Jack. But then as they shook hands, her heart was pounding so loudly that each beat reverberated in her ears.

As his hand touched hers, she looked up and caught a glimpse of his eyes; honest, yet cautious; hesitant yet determined, and kind beyond words. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and she realized that at that moment, he had somehow touched her heart. Unfortunately she had learned to not trust easily, and it would be his actions, and not his charm or words that would prove to her that he was different.

Elizabeth went for many seasons without dating baseball players. Then, against her better judgment, she let herself break from her principle of behavior which had previously served her well. Following her break up with Scott, she returned to her "No dating baseball players" policy, with a promise that she would never again give into temptation.

So, after telling her usherettes to steer clear of the ball players, how could she in good conscience date one of them? Rather hypocritical, she thought. Besides, he'd be gone soon enough and she doubted very seriously that she would be more than just a fading thought.

Elizabeth walked back to her bedroom and grabbed her journal from the bedside table. She walked over to her desk, pulled her favorite writing pen from its special box and walked back to the den. She laid her journal and pen down on the coffee table before walking into the kitchen for a bottle of water.

She sat down and twisted the top off of her water bottle before drinking a majority of it, having no idea that she was so parched. Elizabeth flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen and began to release the feelings and emotions that were clouding her thoughts…

" _ **Why do we often find it so difficult to trust? Unfortunately in our world, it is much easier to assume, and in doing so we run the risk of pushing wonderful people out of our lives. We come across one, or a few in a particular line of work, and without cause or reason, everyone in that category is judged the same.**_

 _ **We become jaded by our experiences, positive and negative and the people we meet, both good and bad, which leaves us to base our feelings on past occurrences. Sadly, there are times when the good get lumped in with the bad, and as the saying goes, 'One bad apple can spoil the whole bunch.' Assumptions play an important part in our views from yesterday, today and into tomorrow. The constant mantra of my mother keeps coming to mind… 'Be careful of who you hang around with. You are judged by the company you keep.' Never before did I find it to seem so accurate.**_

 _ **I've always thought that the saying, "Do as I say, not as I do," was so hypocritical. It was often used as if it were a commandment of some type, and people laughed when using it to explain their behavior. If doing as I say is such good advice, why not follow it as well?**_

 _ **As we make our way through the various stages of life; as we become the person we were always meant to be; as we fight internally for the strength to stand alone, the most difficult yet valuable lesson we will ever learn is that no one owes us a thing, so we can't and shouldn't expect it. However, we owe ourselves everything, and should never settle for less.**_

 _ **Be you; it's truly the only person you can be. To be someone else requires you to be dishonest, untrustworthy, elusive and fake. We attract the interest of others by the qualities we display. However, we keep them wanting to know more by the qualities we honestly possess."**_

Several weekdays passed; The Hawks were on a road trip and with her evenings free, Elizabeth managed to complete all of her recommendation letters which were subsequently attached to scholarship essays. In the evening, she sat down to dinner with the radio tuned to WHVH, the local station that broadcasted all of the Hawks baseball games.

In all the years she'd been involved with the Hawks organization, she did not recall one game that she'd listened to on the radio and that even included the time that she dated Scott.

The team was in Ohio, playing the Toledo Mud Hens, and she listened intently on the few occasions that Jack came up to bat. He managed to hit a single, a triple, and reached one base on balls.

On this particular evening, Ed Cipera hit like he was pushing to be called up to the majors. He had a home run, and two doubles, however, the Hawks still lost 5-3. Elizabeth could only assume that Ed's head would have grown two sizes bigger by the time the team arrived back home tomorrow.

Elizabeth left school and drove directly to the field. She followed the Richmond Braves team bus into the facility, but lost them as each vehicle went to park. It was broad daylight, so parking her car in what felt like another town and walking to the field wasn't so bad. However, she always dreaded the nighttime trek into the darkness and the land of the unknown.

After her last attack, and fearing for her safety, she purchased a mace canister and carried it, prepared to use it if necessary. With it considered to be a weapon, she kept it hidden for fear that Mr. Roseman would force her to dispose of it.

When Elizabeth walked down the tunnel to the seats behind the backstop, she was surprised to see two young scantily clad women already occupying two seats.

"Hey Elizabeth," Ed called out from behind. "I was looking for you."

Ed proceeded to inform her of his many hits during their road trip, and how he was looking forward to some R & R, implying that she was welcome to join him. As usual she declined.

Elizabeth's stomach was in knots as he found the need to tell her about his and Jack's upcoming plans for the evening, and it was the only time she could ever remember being thankful to Mr. Roseman for calling her into his office.

After being told that she would be responsible for handling the "Hawk's Hat" promotion on Sunday, she started back to her seat to finish assigning tunnel placements for her girls.

Before reaching the entrance to the tunnel, Elizabeth caught Jack's eye, "Hey Elizabeth. Do you have a minute; I'd like to talk to you."

Elizabeth stepped up against the wall at the entrance to the tunnel, "Did you need something?"

"I'm nothing if not persistent; will you have dinner with me after the game?"

"Thank you for asking Jack, but I'm sorry, I don't date players," she stated.

"May I ask why? Oh, and just so you know, I may play baseball, but I'm not a player."

She'd never been confronted before about her decision. Players asked her out and when she said "No," they simply waited and asked her out again. However, in the meantime they generally found other women interested and willing to go out with them, so they were rarely alone.

She thought for a moment before answering, "Jack, do you want the truth?"

He thought her comment was a bit odd, but replied, "Yes, the truth is always best."

"Okay, well most ball players I've met are so used to people telling them what they want to hear."

"Not me; I want the truth. We just met so I assume I haven't done anything to offend you."

She nervously smiled, "Jack, to answer your question, no, nothing really happened, but I know you guys are here for a short time. You want to get that major league call and then you're out of here. The women you date are just to keep you from being lonely and I'm not interested in that."

"Nothing happened and yet you came up with that assumption for all of us?" he snapped back, tired of people assuming that he was devoid of morals.

"Well, I do find it interesting that you're asking me out and you already have a date."

"What are you talking about? I would know if I have a date, and I am dateless…"

Elizabeth started down the tunnel to the seats behind the backstop with Jack following close behind her. "Do you see those two women sitting in the second row?"

"Yes, are they supposed to mean something to me?"

"I would hope so. The one on the left who can barely keep her breasts in her tank top is your date for the evening…" she stated before grabbing a stack of towels, and disappearing into the crowd.

Elizabeth walked down the first base line, ducking into each tunnel to drop off towels to each of the girls. She walked around to the third base line and walked up into each tunnel, dropping towels off to each girl there as well.

"Eliz-a-Beth," she heard a man's voice calling out to her. Glancing down at the third base dugout, #14, Taylor Bratton, got her attention.

"Hey Taylor; how are you?" she asked.

"Doing well," he responded as she walked down to be closer as they talked.

"I thought you were with Atlanta; didn't you get called up last year?" she asked.

"I did, but I messed up my rotator cuff, so I'm back here. Hey, Mackenzie and I got married on New Year's Day."

Elizabeth squatted down and gave him a hug, "I'm so happy for you. Just remember, she's a keeper, so treat her right."

"I know how lucky I am. I'm hoping that she'll be here tomorrow; maybe we can do dinner?"

"Sounds good," she replied, unaware that Jack was walking over to the Braves' dugout with a bag of balls and overheard the tail end of their conversation.

Jack watched as she turned around, still unaware that he was there and disappeared down the tunnel. "I can't believe her. I can't get her to have an ice cream cone with me, but she'll go to dinner with someone from the other team? She makes no sense."

Jack was confused by his feelings; they'd only known each other a short while and yet he was upset that she had the wrong opinion of him and he couldn't help being angry that she walked away without giving him a chance to explain. Although at that moment, he wasn't even sure that he knew what the truth was.

One thing Jack knew, he experienced pangs of jealousy when he observed her hug Taylor Bratton, and to hear that they had dinner plans for tomorrow night sent his mind spinning.

"Why did it matter? Why did she matter to him?" he asked himself, but the more he thought about it, the more confused he became.

Elizabeth walked into the "Wives/Girlfriends" section just as the crowd stood for the National Anthem. She couldn't help but to notice that Ed and Jack's dates for the night were not in their seats, and a hope immediately crossed her mind that they had already been sent packing. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, they had simply slipped out to freshen up in the private restroom. Sadly they returned to their seats a short time later.

Standing on the field was the starting lineup for both teams and although she tried not to look, she had to admit that Jack filled out his uniform perfectly in all the right places.

"Are you okay?" Rosa asked as she observed Elizabeth using a program to fan herself.

"Are you hot?" Elizabeth asked as she took her seat beside Rosa.

"No, it's actually a comfortable evening. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine; I guess I was just out in the sun too much today," Elizabeth remarked.

"I know what has you all hot…"

"What are you talking about, Rosa?"

"Elizabeth, it is a smorgasbord or good looking men out on the field. Someone has your interest."

"Rosa, I may have principles, I'm not dead. I can look…"

"But Elizabeth, touching is so much better."

"Rosa, stop that…" Elizabeth gasped as they watched the men take the field.

In the bottom of the first inning, as the Richmond Braves took their turn on the field, the Hawks prepared for their first at bat.

"Hey, I forgot, I wanted to tell you…" Rosa began. "Elizabeth…hey, are you ignoring me?"

"Huh… what…I'm sorry, what did you say?" Elizabeth replied.

Rosa glanced out onto the field and observed Jack standing at home plate warming up as he prepared to step into the batter's box.

"I don't know why they do that little wiggle with their butts when they bat, but my heavens he looks good," Elizabeth whispered, unaware that the words had actually passed through her lips.

"Ha, I knew you'd be interested…"

"Shh…" Elizabeth whispered as she leaned over toward Rosa. "Don't look, but the two women behind us are Ed and Jack's dates for tonight."

"I said don't look," Elizabeth scolded Rosa for nonchalantly turning around to scope out the situation.

"WOW, I didn't see that coming; maybe with Ed, certainly not with Jack," Rosa replied.

"Well, maybe now you understand why I don't want to get involved with baseball players."

Following the game, Elizabeth did as usual, and collected all the dirty towels before standing by the gate and watching as her girls left the park and walked the short distance to their cars.

By the time she was ready to leave, the park appeared to be nearly empty. She called down to the security office but was advised that they were having a meeting and if she could wait for another 30-45 minutes someone could take her to her car.

Exhausted and wanting to get home and into bed, she started out into the parking lot with her mace canister in her hand. She was two-thirds of the way to her car when she heard a vehicle approaching from behind. Her breath caught in her throat as she was taken back to that night three years ago when she was attacked in that very same parking lot.

She pretended not to pay any attention as the vehicle moved up alongside of her, but her heart pounded and immense fear swallowed her.

"Elizabeth…"

She spun around with her finger on the mace spray button as Jack's hands left the steering wheel and covered his face.

Thankful that she hadn't pushed the button on the mace canister she yelled, "Damn you, Jack. You practically gave me heart failure."

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Why are you not out on your date?"

"I asked you first."

"For your information, I didn't have 45 minutes to wait on security to take me to my car."

"Well, to answer your question, I didn't have a date. Ed went to the beach today when we got back in town; he met those two girls and invited them to the game. I had nothing to do with it."

She stood quietly attempting to process what he'd said.

"Please get in, Elizabeth. I don't like to see you walking out here alone," Jack practically begged. "You're safe with me, I promise."

"Somehow I'm fairly certain that those very words were spoken by Ted Bundy before he kidnapped and murdered all of those women."

"Elizabeth, I just want to make sure you get to your car," he stated as she opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat. As he continued to the back part of the parking lot he added, "Besides, I wouldn't want you to miss your date tomorrow night."

"Excuse me…?"

"I overheard you making a date with Taylor Bratton. You know, you say one thing but do another. I get that maybe you don't want to go out with me, but to say you don't go out with baseball players and then you make a date with Taylor Bratton…" he stated but was confused when she started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Taylor and I went to college together. I set him up with my friend, Mackenzie, and they just got married in January," Elizabeth began to explain. "I haven't seen them in ages. She's coming to the game tomorrow night so he asked me to join them for dinner."

Seeing the smile come over his face as he scratched the back of his head she added, "Jack Thornton, were you jealous?"

"I don't have a right to be jealous, but to be honest, I guess I was. Since you brought it up, you wouldn't let me explain about the women Ed invited to the game, could it be that you were a little jealous?"

"Jealous of them?" Elizabeth commented before glancing down at her own adequate, but less than well endowed bust. "I mean, they dressed like they were out for a good time. Did you see their boobs were falling out of those skimpy tops…What am I saying, you're a man, of course you saw it."

Now it was his turn to laugh, "What's so funny," she asked.

"I didn't pay any attention to them. My eyes were too busy following you through the stands," he stated as he pulled his car up to the parking space next to hers.

"Elizabeth, please reconsider having dinner with me," he stated before a nervous laugh escaped through his lips. "You pick the place; we can even drive separately and meet there. I really would just like to get to know you."

"Jack, I'd like to, but…"

"But what?" Have I done something to offend you?" he asked.

"No, you have been nothing but kind and respectful. But you need to understand, this isn't my first season here at the park. I have been dealing with baseball players for years and…"

Jack cut in, "You know, I understand where you're coming from. Lord knows Ed's behavior gives you every reason to want to steer clear of us, but Elizabeth that's him, I'm nothing like him."

"I never said you were, but you need to understand something; every year the ball players come and go, and then some return the next season for one reason or another. The girls who work for me are young, and naïve. They fall in love with guys who have no intention of this being any more than a summer time romance, a fling if you will. Often they don't even last the entire summer and then I'm left dealing with the broken hearts."

"I'm not like that," Jack stated adamantly.

"I'm not saying you are, but I've encouraged my girls not to date the baseball players. So, how can I suggest that to them, but then I do the opposite? 'Do as I say, not as I do' has never worked well for me," she stated as she opened the door and stepped outside.

"I don't like it, and I wish things were different, but I have to admire you. You most certainly are someone for the girls to look up to."

"Thank you for the ride, Jack. I do appreciate it," she stated with a smile as she closed the door and began to walk to her car.

Jack rolled the passenger window down and called out to her, "Elizabeth, if you have a change of heart, will you let me know?"

"You'll be the first person I tell," she responded as she got into her car and Jack waited for her to pull away.

He followed her to the main stoplight and disappointedly watched as she went left, and he turned right. He understood her dilemma, but it didn't make him feel any better.

He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and wondered what he could do to make her realize that he was nothing like the baseball players she'd met in the past.

He walked to his building and hearing loud music he opened the door to the apartment and stood in disbelief. Inside the den, nearly every square inch was covered by people, mostly women. The alcohol and ugly language were freely flowing and at that point he truly saw why Elizabeth felt the way she did.

Jack packed his suitcase, grabbed the few items he'd brought with him from home, and left, advising Ed that he would not be back.

Just outside the ballpark parking lot, Jack went into the Hampton Inn and secured a room. He walked into his room and fell out on his bed, thankful to be in a quiet place. Unfortunately the quiet only lent itself to him thinking more about Elizabeth.

Suddenly he shot out of bed, pulled out his phone and sent an email to his personal friend, the Mets team president. By 11am he had a reply and set about putting his plan into action.

To be continued…

 _ **Note: To Katie… I was unable to send you a PM so I will answer your question here. Yes, I was an usherette at Met Park for many years. I'm not sure when your husband played there, but I changed some of the names, to protect identities. And of course it is fiction, so please don't hold my character analysis of D.R. against me…LOL! WOW, it truly is a small world!**_


	3. Chapter 3- It's a Date or Is It?

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 3- It's a Date or Is It?  
**_

Saturday afternoon arrived. Knowing that it would take her a little while to make the long walk from her parking space to the park, Elizabeth pulled into the lot as usual, thirty minutes before her required time. She made her way to the back part of the parking lot, and found Jack sitting in his car in the parking spot next to hers.

She pulled up next to him and rolled down her window, "What are you doing, Jack?"

"I'm giving you a ride to the gate, or, if you'd rather, I'll walk with you," Jack replied.

She released a soft laugh, "Jack, you don't have to do that."

He caught the deep blue with golden flecks in her eyes and his heart began to pound. He found himself wiping his hands on his shorts as he suddenly realized that his palms were actually sweating.

He stepped from his car and squatted down beside her door, as he talked with her through her open window. "Elizabeth, I accept your reason for not wanting to go out with me; I don't like it, but I understand why you feel as you do. But that being said I don't like you having to walk out here by yourself. So, until something changes, I will meet you here for every home game, and I'll make sure you get to the park and back to your car after the game, okay?"

Elizabeth didn't quite know how to respond. Never before had a man treated her so unselfishly without expecting something in return. Although she couldn't deny that there was something intriguing about him, and her heart pulsed loudly in her chest when he was near, her head continued to say "be careful."

"Jack, that's so thoughtful of you, but you don't need to go out of your way for me."

"Elizabeth, I know what you're thinking, but you don't have to worry; you've made it crystal clear that you don't want to go out with me, and I won't pressure you to. But one thing has absolutely nothing to do with the other. I just worry about you walking in and out by yourself. So you either let me drive you or walk with you, or I'll be right behind you. You won't be out here alone."

She opened her door and walked to the back where she pulled her bag from her trunk.

Observing her overnight bag he asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"No, I'm changing before I go to dinner with Taylor and Mackenzie," she replied.

He took the bag from her hands, "So, what's it gonna be, ride or drive?" he asked.

"I don't want you to be worn out before the game, so I guess it should be drive," she stated as she walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle.

They simultaneously reached for the door handle with his hand eventually covering hers. Neither one withdrew, but each one again felt the tingle of the other's touch.

Each one did their best to act nonchalantly as Jack removed his hand when she lifted the handle to open the door. He placed her bag in the back seat and waited for her to become settled before closing the door.

They pulled up to his parking space on the front row, right outside the main entrance gate.

She glanced over and observed several of her usherettes arriving for work. Feeling concerned about being seen in his car she remained seated, even as he opened his door and stood outside.

He bent down and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Some of my girls are walking up. I don't want them to see us together."

"Hi…"

"Good luck today…"

"Hi Jack…oh, hello Elizabeth…"

Jack acknowledged the girls before glancing back into his car, "Too late; they've already seen you."

"Very funny. How am I going to explain this?" she asked as she stepped out of his car and grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"Well, you could say that we're living together…" seeing her head tilt and the disapproving look in her eyes, he smiled, "Or you could just tell them that I gave you a ride from your car, you know, the truth."

"Things seem so logical when you say it, but as it swirls around in my head, it's not so clear."

As they started for the gate, the Richmond Braves team bus pulled up and the players quickly disembarked.

"Elizabeth, wait…"

Elizabeth and Jack turned around to find Taylor Bratton jogging up to them.

Taylor reached out and wrapped Elizabeth in a hug.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," he turned to Jack and apologized. "You're Jack Thornton, aren't you?"

Before Jack could answer, Taylor turned to Elizabeth, "I didn't know you and Jack were dating."

As Elizabeth stood dumbfounded, and Jack smiled, Taylor continued, "Hey, Mackenzie will be here before the game starts." He turned back to Jack, "Mackenzie is my wife. Oh anyway, she'll be here and we were taking Elizabeth out to dinner with us to thank her for setting us up. You have got to come with us…"

Jack glanced in Elizabeth's direction and smiled, "I'd love to."

Taylor shook Jack's hand, "It is a real honor to meet you."

"Thank you but the pleasure is all mine. It's always great to meet friends of Elizabeth's," Jack replied.

Taylor then turned to Elizabeth, "I can't believe you didn't tell me that you two were dating. Where do you want to meet after the game?"

"How about right outside the office?" Jack suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Taylor stated as he stuck his arm out again to shake Jack's hand. "It really was an honor to meet you sir."

It was now Jack's turn to look dumbfounded while he watched Taylor rejoin his teammates as they entered the gate.

"Sir…really? How old does he think I am?" Jack said gruffly as Elizabeth broke out in bold laughter.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you?"

"Well, actually yes, I do."

"Well, that's okay; you go ahead and laugh. I have a date with you, and I didn't even have to ask."

"No, it's not a date. We're just going to dinner at the same place."

"You call it what you want; I'm calling it a date," he stated as he watched her walk down the tunnel to her seat.

Elizabeth was working on the roster for her girls when Rosa arrived and took her seat.

"Where's Preston?" Elizabeth asked.

"He has a sleepover with his friend that lives next door," Rosa advised. "Mookie and I get to go out for a romantic dinner. It has been so long since we've had a date night."

"That's great. You guys deserve a night out alone," Elizabeth replied.

"You do too…well, not alone, but alone with a great guy. And I know just the guy," Rosa responded.

"Well, as it happens, I too am going out to dinner…"

"With Who?"

"Well, that would actually be with whom, but I'm having dinner with Taylor Bratton and his wife. They're both college friends of mine."

"But Elizabeth isn't that like being a third wheel?"

"Oh did I not mention that Jack is going too?"

Rosa smiled almost to the point that tears filled her eyes, "You're going out with Jack?"

"Well, it's not really a date. We're going to the same restaurant, but that's all."

"Girl, you call it what you want but Taylor will be with his wife, and you and Jack will be sitting together on the other side of the table…that's a date, girlfriend!"

"It is not."

"HA! Think what you want, but WOW, I'm happier for you than I am for my own date. I'm so glad to see you opening up to someone."

"Rosa, it's just dinner, nothing more, and who knows, probably nothing will come of it anyway. I mean it's not like we're picking out china patterns together."

"No, you're right but it's a first step, and I'll be surprised if you aren't hoping for a second date by the end of the evening."

"Dream on, Rosa. Not all of us are as lucky as you to find the man of our dreams right under our nose," Elizabeth joked as she left her seat to go check on the usherettes.

As the players started out of the locker room to warm up, Jack reached into his wallet. "Matt," he called out to the oldest bat boy "Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Mr. Thornton; what do you need?" Matt answered as he walked back into the locker room.

Jack handed him some money and a note and asked him to take it to Randall on the third base line.

"OK, I'll take care of it," Matt stated, assuring Jack that he knew exactly what he was expected to do.

"Just put it in my locker, but be careful not to break it, okay?"

"Sure, it's safe with me…"

As Elizabeth walked up into the second tunnel on the first base side, she overheard Cami and Rebecca talking.

"I don't know why she made it such a big deal that we not date them; she's doing it," Cami stated.

"I guess it's do as I say, not as I do…" Rebecca replied.

Hearing the last statement, Elizabeth realized the mixed message she was unintentionally sending out to the girls, and the need to clear it up.

"You know if you have anything to say to me, I'd appreciate it being said to my face. At least then I could respond," Elizabeth commented before handing both girls their fresh, clean towels.

Elizabeth continued, "Right after the game, can you please hang around for a few minutes. I need to have a meeting with all of you."

As she turned around and headed down the tunnel, Cami spoke up, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. It's just that you made such a big deal about not dating them, and then you do it. If it's okay for you, why isn't it okay for us?"

Elizabeth walked back up to the girls, thankful that the gates had not yet opened, and the area was still empty, "I understand what you're saying, and you're right, it's confusing. But I don't know why you think I've gone behind your backs. I'm going out to dinner with my college friend, Taylor, who plays for the Braves and his wife. Taylor invited Jack to go. That's all it is."

"So you aren't dating Jack Thornton?" Rebecca asked.

"No, we aren't dating," Elizabeth confirmed. "We're just going out to dinner to…gether. You know what I mean; it's not a date."

Cami quickly added, "So that makes him fair game, right? He is so hot!"

"He's free to date whomever he wants," Elizabeth remarked, seemingly a little more than casually interested.

"She wishes he'd ask her out," Rebecca blurted out. "Give it up, Cami."

"I'm sorry; I was just joking," Cami replied. "I've got a boyfriend, anyway."

"Well, if you're involved in a relationship, you shouldn't be joking about wanting another man to ask you out. It's disrespectful to your boyfriend," Elizabeth commented. Although she knew that it was none of her business, somehow, she couldn't help herself.

"Okay, well the gates are getting ready to open and it looks like a pretty big crowd, so be careful and call if you need help," Elizabeth stated as she turned and headed down the tunnel.

As Elizabeth walked around the corner, Rebecca turned to Cami and announced, "She can say whatever she wants, but she has a date with our very own "McHottie Hawk."

Both girls broke out laughing at the term of endearment for their favorite centerfielder.

"What's the matter with you?" Rosa asked as Elizabeth released a harsh breath once she plopped down in her chair.

"Sometimes these girls..." Elizabeth stopped for a moment before starting her rant again. "I'm just trying to help keep them from falling prey to these guys."

"Are you serious?" Rosa laughed.

"Yes, why?"

"Elizabeth, you're my friend, but girl, you make it sound like these guys are predators. They aren't; they are regular guys who happen to be talented in baseball and are living out their dream of making it big."

"I have no problem with them living out their dream, but what bothers me is the collateral damage that they leave behind."

"You seriously believe that?"

"Rosa, why are you coming at me like this? You know how I feel…"

"Elizabeth, tell me, does this have to do with Scott?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you stood fast in your rule to not date the players, and then you decided to let Scott in. You guys were together for a year, but be honest, if he was the man you wanted; when he left you would have gone with him."

Elizabeth turned away and became quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"Rosa, I've never told anyone this before…"

Seeing tears in her eyes, Rosa asked, "What is it?"

"I'm so embarrassed and ashamed."

Thankful that the wives who normally sat near them were currently away from their seats, Rosa asked, "Elizabeth, what happened? Did he do something to you?"

"Did you know that Scott had a long term girlfriend in Arizona?" Elizabeth asked as she wiped her eyes.

"What? But he regularly travelled to see you, how? Why?"

"Well, the 'how' is that he simply told her that he was travelling for a business venture. I had no clue; he completely fooled me. For a year I dated no one but Scott, because I thought that we were exclusive. Ha…what a joke."

"But why, Elizabeth? I mean, no one knew about her?"

"I'm assuming the 'why' is that he did have a business investment here, and I guess I was someone for him to occupy his time while he was in town."

"How did you find out?"

"He had just been transferred to the Colorado Rockies organization and we were out to dinner to celebrate a new beginning for him, and I thought possibly for us as well. He'd gone to use the restroom, but left his phone on the table," Elizabeth took a short break as her elbows rocked along her thighs and her chin rested in her hands.

She continued, "A text came through, and well, I'm not one to snoop, but some of the language was sexually explicit and I couldn't help myself. It was obvious from what she said that she missed him, and she wanted him to miss her back. It was vulgar and made me sick," Elizabeth stated as her respiration began to increase.

"Rosa, I didn't really love him, well not like I should have to tie myself to him for a year, so when I found out, I was so much more angry than sad. It just made me realize that people aren't always what they appear to be, not to mention the fact that I'm a poor judge of character."

"What did you do?"

"I grabbed my purse and left. I got a cab and on my way home I sent him my own text. I'm too much of a lady now to tell you what it said, but I never heard from him again."

Rosa reached over and squeezed her hand, "Calm down. None of that was your fault."

"I know," she stated as her glance dropped downward. "But…"

"But what?"

"I can't help but wonder how many of these guys are in the same situation. They have a girl at home, but use the ones here for their out of town fun."

"Now I understand why you feel the way you do. I wish you'd told me before."

"Rosa, I was so humiliated, and I told myself that it would never happen again."

"So, you shut yourself off so it doesn't happen, right?"

"It's worked so far."

"Has it, really? I don't know what you mean by working, because all its doing is keeping you alone."

Elizabeth turned to face Rosa, somehow surprised that she was putting everything out on the table.

"Elizabeth, I see the way you and Jack look at each other. Whether you know it or not, you're interested in him," Rosa boldly remarked. "Not all men are like Scott, or some of the others. The fact is, if you don't want to date a baseball player because they are only here for a short while, that's fine, I get it. But what you're doing with these girls is forcing your feelings of what happened to you onto them. You need to let them make their own choices; their own decisions, and their own mistakes."

Rosa observed Elizabeth's expression and knew she was thinking. "These girls are adults. They are going to make mistakes, just like we have. Elizabeth, you are so afraid for them that you won't let yourself relax."

"I just don't want anything to happen to them."

"Are you responsible if it does? I mean, think about it; if one of the girls goes to a bar and meets a guy and chooses to go home with him; are you responsible for what happens?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay, so why do you feel the need to hold yourself accountable here?"

"I know you're right."

"You've done everything you can here to keep them safe. You've given them parking spaces up front and you stand at the gate and watch them walk out every night," Rosa's tone was nurturing but firm. "You have to live your life, and let them do the same."

Ed Cipera stepped up to bat, and although he was a handsome man, the wiggle he did in the batter's box did not seem to get Elizabeth's attention.

"If the girls want to date someone like him, let them. At some point they'll learn what's important and what they want in a partner. You can't decide that for them," Rosa stated as the fans erupted in applause when Ed hit a single down the first base line.

Jack walked to home plate initially swinging two bats, before tossing one back toward the dugout.

"Oh, that was sweet…"

"What?"

"Jack smiled at you," Rosa teased. "That was so precious."

"He did not…did he, really?" she innocently smiled.

"I'm telling you girl, don't let him get away. He's a good one, just like my Mookie."

Rosa watched Elizabeth as she watched Jack. The smile on Elizabeth's face was natural, not forced, and Rosa knew that if Elizabeth could just let her guard down that she would experience happiness that she'd never before dreamed of.

With every swing of the bat Elizabeth observed each muscle in his arms tighten. The strength in his upper body was captivating as he swung the bat on a 3-2 count, making contact, and sending the ball over the second baseman's head and deep into centerfield.

Ed took off running and was crossing second base by the time the centerfielder got his glove on the ball. The third base coach signaled Ed to come in to third standing, but Jack was not so fortunate. The centerfielder threw to the shortstop who then moved to block second base, causing Jack to slide, sadly reminiscent of the final World Series game.

With Jack's hand on the bag and the ball rolling toward the pitcher's mound, Jack was called "Safe" by the umpire.

The crowd rose to their feet excited by the athleticism on the field and the opportunity for the Hawks to take an early lead. Jack called "Time," as he cautiously rose to his feet. He squatted down only to jump back up as a smile covered his face, and pain was nonexistent in his leg.

At that moment he knew that his knee was 100%, and he'd be back with the Mets before the end of the season.

Two batters later, Bobby Houseman hit a double and Ed and Jack both crossed home plate, giving the Hawks a 2-0 lead over the Braves.

During the fourth inning, Elizabeth made her way through each tunnel, advising the girls that she needed them to stay back for a few minutes after the game.

As Elizabeth chatted with her girls on the third base side, Jack sat in the dugout watching her make her way through the stands. He was mesmerized as she seemed to glide when she moved, so graceful, and more beautiful than he could even express.

One thing he noticed…whenever he looked in her direction or a thought of her entered his mind, his heart pounded, he became nervous and his palms began to sweat. _ **What is it with this woman?**_

Suddenly, he thought back to the comment he'd made to Ed regarding having not yet found that special woman. Could she be the one he had been looking for? And if she was, how would that impact his dream of returning to the majors?

The Hawks maintained their lead throughout the game with the Braves final at bat in the top of the 9th bringing about no additional runs. With the game over, each player took the field and stood in line to shake the hand of their opponents.

"Great game, Jack. I'll see you and Elizabeth in a little while," Taylor stated as he shook Jack's hand before trotting off with his teammates into the locker room.

Ed turned to Jack, "Don't tell me that you got a date with Elizabeth."

Not that it was any of Ed's business, but Jack felt a twang of satisfaction by saying, "I'm just having dinner with Elizabeth and a couple of her friends."

As the Hawks players broke out and headed for the locker room, Ed whispered, "You lucky guy…it's a date."

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and headed for the office. She had approximately fifteen minutes before all of the usherettes had cleaned out their areas and made their way to the meeting.

As Jack walked toward the tunnel to the locker room, he caught Rosa's eye and approached the backstop.

"Do you know where Elizabeth went?" he asked.

"She's meeting with the girls in the office. Is something wrong?" Rosa replied.

"No, but if you see her will you tell her that I'll be out as soon as I shower and get presentable?"

 _ **Mmm, Mmm, Mmm, you are already presentable in that uniform!**_

"Rosa, did you hear me?" he asked as she seemed to be looking right through him.

"Oh yes, of course, I'll tell her," she stated as she watched him start down the tunnel.

"Hey Jack," she called out.

Jack stepped around the sea of Hawks players trying to get into the locker room and walked back to the fence.

"Look, she's my friend, so I'm just gonna say be careful with her," she stated.

"What's that supposed to mean? We're going to dinner, not skydiving," he stated with a nervous laugh.

"Jack, you know she doesn't trust baseball players…"

"I'm aware of that. I just don't know why."

"Think about it Jack; You guys blow into town like a tornado, and I'm not saying you're like this, but many of them meet a woman, they're just looking for company."

"I'm not like that."

"I didn't think you were, but that's why she's hesitant to give in; she has dealt with it too many times before. Every year she deals with a broken heart or two with the usherettes."

Before Jack could respond, Rosa continued, "Jack, she doesn't blame the guys, as long as they put their feelings out on the table. If all you want is to have some fun while you're biding your time here, that's fine. Just don't pursue her as if it's something different."

"Rosa, I know that this date was thrown at her, and I probably shouldn't have agreed to go. I should have told Taylor that we aren't dating, but when he asked and I looked over at her I thought 'who wouldn't want to go to dinner with this beautiful woman.' Maybe she wishes that I wasn't going, but…"

Rosa interrupted; she leaned into the fence and whispered, "Jack, I've known Elizabeth for a long time. She says this isn't a date, but she's just afraid that she's going to get hurt."

"Rosa, I won't hurt her."

"I know you won't intend to, and I've encouraged her to let go and have some fun. But don't forget, I've been where she is. She figures it's easier to close down than to risk getting too close. So don't string her along. If all you want is your career back please don't make her think otherwise."

"She's lucky to have you…"

"I feel like I'm the lucky one. We only see each other during baseball season, but we always take up where we left off from the year before."

Rosa watched as Jack made his way into the tunnel toward the locker room. She sat back down and waited on her husband so they could begin their very own date night.

Elizabeth took a seat at the desk, reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. Thoughts, emotions and responsibilities were running through her head and she felt the need to clear them before meeting with the girls.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen and began to release her feelings and emotions…

" _ **As a child I had no responsibilities. Oh, well I was tasked with feeding my turtle, Henry, and preparing tea for myself and my stuffed animals, but others took care of all of my needs and many of my wants.**_

 _ **As I moved along, age and maturity required that I assume many of the responsibilities in caring for myself. Although physical needs were left to me, those individuals who were held in high regard still maintained some control over my emotional and moral development.**_

 _ **I was nurtured, loved and provided with the guidance necessary to build my own personal moral structure. I have learned that my life is my responsibility. I make no apologies, excuses or cast blame on others, for each decision I have made has led me down this path of self reflection and awareness.**_

 _ **Behavior is an individual thing with each person having the freedom to feel, act, and respond as they choose. Just as we have no control over the wind, the darkening skies, or the changing of the leaves, we can hold no one but ourselves responsible for our own behavior."**_

As the girls started filing into the office, Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag.

"Did we do something wrong?" Sharice asked.

"No, no one has done anything wrong. I just need to clarify something…"

Elizabeth glanced around the room before continuing, "I owe you all an apology."

"For what?" was the question asked by most of the girls.

"Look, I know each of you are adults, and you have a right to make your own decisions. I want to apologize for trying to impose upon you my beliefs, my values, and my concerns over dating the players," Elizabeth stated as she walked around from the back of the desk and joined the girls.

"I do hope that you will be careful, but I've realized that what you do is your choice, and I just hope that you will use good judgment."

"Well, I have my eyes set on McHottie," Cassie commented.

"Who's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"You don't want to know," Cami blurted out.

"Are we done?" several of the girls asked.

"Yes, we're done; I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Please be careful driving home," Elizabeth responded as the girls rushed out of the office, many of them could be heard giggling as they walked toward the gate.

"Cami," Elizabeth called out. "Who is McHottie?"

"Elizabeth, you have a date with him tonight."

"Jack Thornton is McHottie?"

"Don't you think so?"

"I never thought about it…"

"Yea, right. Enjoy your date."

"It isn't a date…"

Elizabeth followed them out and as with every home game, she stood at the gate and watched them walk to their cars and drive away.

She walked back into the office and found Jack sitting in a chair, nervously flipping through a magazine. She walked over, took the magazine and flipped it right side up. "It's easier to read this way…"

"I'll be ready in a few minutes," she stated as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll be right here," he promised as she left the office and headed for the ladies room.

Standing in the ladies room her thoughts drifted back to Jack. With his hair still damp from the shower, and wearing a pair of jeans and a button down black/white plaid shirt, she wondered how it was even possible for him to look better than he did in his baseball uniform…but he did.

Fifteen minutes later, Taylor walked into the office, "Are you ready?" he asked Jack.

"I'm just waiting for Elizabeth."

"She's outside with Mackenzie, you know women…they haven't seen each other in years. They have a lot to catch up on."

Both men walked out of the office, immediately catching a glimpse of the women. Jack watched as Mackenzie and Elizabeth talked, hearing the slight lilt in Elizabeth's voice as both women laughed.

Jack's glance carried him from her eyes down her svelte, tanned body, and back again, as the black dress she was wearing hugged her in all the right places. Although he'd lived in New York City and travelled in some of the same circles as models, and actresses; he had never before seen such a vision; so strong, yet so feminine, so quietly beautiful.

"WOW Taylor," Mackenzie called out. "They are perfect for each other. Look, they match!"

Elizabeth and Jack smiled at the fact that without trying, their clothes complimented each other.

Again he felt his heart pound as he approached her. He reached out and handed her a red rose, "Elizabeth, you've just taken my breath away."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4- You Make it Easy

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 4- You Make It Easy**_

"Where are we meeting?" Taylor asked.

"What does everyone want to eat?" Elizabeth asked.

The consensus was steak and seafood so Elizabeth recommended McCormick and Schmick's located at Baltimore's Inner Harbor.

"I'll be glad to drive, if you like," Jack offered as they walked out the gate.

"We'll just follow you. That way if you two lovebirds want to go someplace else, you don't have to bring us back here," Taylor teased.

"Well he's got to…" Elizabeth began to advise that Jack had to drive back anyway to take her to her car, but suddenly stopped. Was it because she didn't want to be crammed into one vehicle? Not likely; Jack drove a very spacious BMW SUV. The more likely scenario was that although she protested, there was a thirst she felt to know more about him.

Taylor turned around, "Did you say something?"

"No, never mind," she responded.

Jack smiled as he opened the door for her and she slipped inside. Before closing the door, he said, "I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted, but I think if you give me a chance, you'll find out that I'm not a bad guy."

As he went to close the door, she stopped him, "Jack, I never said you were a bad guy, and if that's the impression I gave you, I'm very sorry."

Jack sat behind the wheel, "Okay, are you good with directions?"

"Absolutely; I'd be glad to tell you where to go…"

Jack quickly looked in her direction, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry; that came out all wrong. I mean I'd be glad to give you directions to the restaurant," she added as they both nervously laughed.

Jack pulled around to where Taylor and Mackenzie were parked and waited for them to pull in behind him

As they pulled out onto the highway, Elizabeth softly spoke, "Jack, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not; ask away…" he replied.

"Why did you agree to come to dinner tonight?"

Jack brought the vehicle to a stop and while waiting for the red light to change, he momentarily thought before answering. "Elizabeth, I'm really sorry that I put you into a bad situation. It wasn't my intention and I didn't mean to ingratiate myself into your time with your friends. To be honest with you, when Taylor asked, I thought that this would be my opportunity to spend time with you and for you to get to know me, Jack Thornton, not just another baseball player."

As the light turned green, Jack's foot eased down on the gas pedal and they pulled away. "Elizabeth," he continued, "I'll straighten everything out with Taylor when we get to the restaurant."

As they turned into the Inner Harbor Jack said, "In order to be fair, may I ask you a question too?"

Elizabeth was still contemplating his promise to come clean and didn't immediately respond.

"Elizabeth…"

"Oh I'm sorry, sure ask whatever you want."

"Even though I didn't actually ask you out, I know I was wrong for pushing my company on you. Why didn't you say anything to Taylor?"

As they pulled into the garage and drove up several floors before parking, Elizabeth glanced over, catching Jack's eyes. Although she had previously questioned her judgment when it came to people, men in particular, there was something about him. He had been nothing but kind, considerate and respectful to her. She looked down but glanced back at him and smiled, releasing a soft laugh, "If I'm being honest, I think maybe a part of me was glad you did it."

As they got out of the car and met Taylor and Mackenzie on the sidewalk outside the parking garage, Jack began to unburden himself. "Taylor…Mackenzie, I need to be completely honest here. Elizabeth and I aren't…"

Elizabeth interrupted him, "What Jack wants to say is that we haven't been dating long."

Her statement brought about a dimpled smile from Jack as they each took the opportunity to steal a glance.

"No way," Mackenzie commented.

"Yes way…really, we've just started dating." Elizabeth replied. "We want to thank you for inviting us out with you. I have really missed you guys," Elizabeth remarked as she quickly cast the attention away from Jack.

The group headed across the street toward the hustle and bustle of the Inner Harbor. Restaurants and shops lined the water as street vendors were scattered throughout the open boardwalk. To Jack, the crowds were nothing like what he'd seen at Times Square, however, it was still massive enough for someone to get lost.

Jack reached down as his index finger linked around hers. Somehow, using only one finger seemed less presumptuous, but he still awaited her response. As her finger wrapped around his, and he observed her beautiful smile, he finally released the breath that he was unaware he was holding.

The restaurant was prominently located in the middle of Baltimore's Inner Harbor. As they approached, Jack opened the door and stepped aside as Taylor, Mackenzie and Elizabeth stepped inside.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Jack Thornton?" The maitre D asked.

"Yes sir, I am," Jack replied with a confused expression.

"I was at the last game of the World Series last year and you were phenomenal," the maitre D offered.

Jack was somewhat embarrassed at the attention, but responded with an awkward smile, "Thank you very much."

"It looks like your knee is healed…"

"Thank you for your concern. It's doing well…"

The maitre D grabbed four menus and turned back toward Jack, "I have the perfect table for you."

They were taken to a table with a beautiful view of the boats, big and small entering and exiting the harbor. Jack pulled Elizabeth's chair out, gently scooting it up to the table once she had taken her seat.

"Thank you, Jack," she stated to which he simply smiled, taking his seat beside her.

The waitress approached the table, "Good evening; I'm Abigail and I'll be your server this evening. May I get you something to drink?"

Taylor ordered a beer for himself and a daiquiri for Mackenzie. Abigail glanced in Jack's direction, "What can I get for you two?"

"Do you want white wine, or would you rather have something else?" Jack asked as he turned to Elizabeth.

"I'd like a glass of white wine please," she replied, intrigued that he remembered her wine preference.

"I'll take a beer; whatever you have on tap is fine, thank you," Jack stated.

Throughout dinner the conversation flowed easily. The couples talked about many topics but steered clear of religion, relationships and politics. The women discussed their memories of college, recipes, or current clothing trends and although Jack and Taylor spent some time discussing sports, Jack's attention was never far from Elizabeth.

Jack made mental notes of her preferences; fried shrimp instead of steamed; sweet potato instead of baked, raspberry vinaigrette dressing on her salad, and lemon in water with her meal.

Likewise, Elizabeth observed that he liked his steak, medium well; his baked potato with all the fixings, and steamed vegetables, but he pulled the broccoli out and sat it on the side of his plate.

Stories were told, the group as a whole laughed, and although Jack was technically the odd man out, anyone observing the table would have guessed otherwise.

When the check was dropped off at the table, Jack attempted to pay the tab, realizing that he was an unintentional add on.

"No Jack, we invited you both; this was our treat," Taylor insisted as he pulled his credit card from his wallet.

With the bill paid, the group stepped outside. It was a clear night and as they started walking toward the parking garage they stood outside, awkwardly deciding what to do next.

Jack was enjoying his time with Elizabeth and didn't want it to end. Throughout all of her previous protestations, Elizabeth found herself feeling very comfortable with Jack, an awareness that didn't generally run synonymous with her and baseball players.

Both couples found themselves in the middle of a rushing crowd heading toward the aquarium. Off in the distance, and above the chatter of the crowd, a band could be heard warming up as the group pressed forward looking for space to sit down.

As Elizabeth was pushed away from Jack, he reached out, found her hand, and pulled her back to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he quickly realized that she was laughing.

"WOW, this band must be awesome," she replied as someone accidently pushed her, knocking her into his chest. "Oh, I'm sorry," she stated as she realized that she'd stepped on his foot.

He wrapped his arms securely around her, "Here, come with me," he stated as he pulled her with him to the outskirts of the crowd.

Taylor and Mackenzie ended up closer to the aquarium, but walked back after Elizabeth reached Mackenzie on her cell phone.

"How did you get out of there? They were intense," Taylor remarked as he held tight to Mackenzie's hand.

"They must not have a lot of areas to sit up there, so people were pushing for a spot," Elizabeth commented. "Actually, I think this is the best seat in the house."

"Do you want to stay and listen for awhile?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned to Taylor and Mackenzie who chose to beg out, both of them indicating that they were exhausted. However, Jack and Elizabeth observed giggly, flirtatious behavior from each of them, and realized that they were simply looking forward to some time alone.

"Well, they are newlyweds, after all," Elizabeth whispered as Taylor and Mackenzie held hands and she rested her head on his shoulder while walking toward the parking garage.

"Jack, you have a game tomorrow…"

"I'm fine, Elizabeth," he stated, not yet willing to close out his night with her.

"Well, in that case, I'd love to listen to the band."

Although she said nothing, Jack observed Elizabeth shiver slightly. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she responded to his chivalrous act.

Halfway through the band's first set, Jack wrapped his arm around her as he felt her settle into his chest. He leaned down and inhaled, the scent of her lilac blossom shampoo filled him. He was so content that it would have taken a tornado sweeping through the area to get him to move.

That was until she lifted her head and asked, "Do you feel like dancing?"

Since they'd taken their seat, his attention was solely upon her. He stood and held out his hand which she accepted. He then glanced out onto the boardwalk where other couples had congregated to dance.

"Do you know how to line dance?" she asked.

"Do I know how to line dance?" he repeated her question, realizing very quickly that the answer was "No."

As they walked out onto the makeshift dance floor, the speed and tone of the music quickly changed, as Jack shot a 'thank you' up to the Lord above.

The soft, slow sounds of the Jason Aldean song "You Make it Easy" began as Jack took her right hand in his as her left hand rested on his shoulder and his fit perfectly along the dip in her waist.

 _ **Like a rainy Sunday morning makes me wanna stay in bed, twisted up all day long  
You're my inspiration girl, you take me places, put the words right into these songs**_

 _ **Stealin' kisses undercover babe  
I see forever when I see your face  
And I swear God made you for me**_

 _ **You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy**_

Shortly into the song, Elizabeth told herself it was the wine, but she knew better as she laid her head on his shoulder. There was something about the way he made her feel, so safe as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body while their linked hands rested on his chest.

 _ **You took on my rough around the edges  
Never let it ruffle up your feathers, angel  
Yeah I'm down for life, you got me wrapped around your finger  
And I like it just in case you can't tell**_

 _ **You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy**_

 _ **Stealin' kisses undercover babe  
I see forever when I see your face  
And I swear God made you for me**_

 _ **You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy**_

 _ **You make it easy**_

As the song came to an end, Elizabeth leaned back slightly; their lips were mere inches apart as their breaths mingled. She felt lightheaded, as if her heart had stopped, but she felt it beating fiercely in her chest. At that moment she wasn't sure what she wanted, but she was fairly certain his lips on hers would have been top on the list.

Jack couldn't deny the pull she had on him. He'd never before met a woman who had so quickly turned his world upside down. At that moment had he looked around, even in the sea of people who were present, he'd have seen no one but her.

Although the music continued, for Jack and Elizabeth it was as if time stood still, with those who remained on the dance floor working around them.

He glanced between her eyes and her lips as he brushed a stray curl behind her ear. His hand cradled her jaw line as his thumb gently swept across her cheek. He leaned down as his strong, yet gentle lips pressed against hers while fireworks exploded behind them in the sky.

Their lips separated, and they became keenly aware of all the "Ooo's" and "Ahh's" that were squealed as more fireworks exploded in the sky.

 _ **WOW, those really were fireworks…**_ she thought.

They took their seats back on the bench and talked for hours, yet it only felt like fleeting moments.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"I have two sisters. Both are married and live on opposite sides of the coast," she stated. She began to share, finding that as she relaxed, it became quite easy to talk with him. "My sister Julie lives in Seattle. She has two kids, and her husband, Carson, is a doctor at Seattle General. My sister, Viola lives in Myrtle Beach. Her husband, Lionel is actually a stay at home dad. They have three kids, two boys and a girl, and my sister is an architect and sits on the City Council. How about you, any family?"

"I have one brother, Tom, who lives in San Francisco. He's a detective, married and has one son. My mom still lives in San Diego, but my dad passed away when I was in my sophomore year at Stanford."

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm sure that he'd be very proud of you."

"Thank you. I remember him coming to every one of my Little League, high school and college baseball games. He was always in the bleachers, until one game he wasn't," Jack replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

They talked about education, a topic that he easily found her to be passionate about. They discussed travelling; their best trips, and where they'd love to go.

Jack advised that he had been lucky enough to travel to many exotic places but added, "You know, I've always thought that a honeymoon to Iceland would be very romantic."

"I've seen pictures of Iceland, and the waterfalls are absolutely breathtaking. I could see a honeymoon there. But then again, I think as long as you're with the person you love, anywhere would be perfect."

Realizing that they had slipped into a topic that seemed more personal, they both casually looked around. Realizing that the majority of the crowd was gone and the band was packing up, Elizabeth glanced at her watch, "Jack, its 1:30 am."

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you out so late," he stated as he stood up and held out his hand.

She wasn't expecting this night to turn out so pleasantly, but without thinking, she placed her hand into his. They walked to the parking garage and took the elevator to the third floor where they found his vehicle up in front.

Jack drove her back to The Park, and pulled up in the parking lot beside her car. It was a chilly night, so he asked for her keys.

"Why do you need my keys?"

"I just want to start your car for you so it can heat up," he replied as she reached into her purse and pulled them out.

Jack stepped out of his car and into hers, turning the ignition and starting the heater before returning to her.

"Thank you; that was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome. What time will you be here tomorrow?"

"Don't you mean today?"

"Well yes, I guess technically, it's today."

"The game is at 2, so I'll get here around noon."

"May I have your phone?"

"You are full of wants this morning…my keys, my phone, anything else?" she asked before realizing how suggestive that sounded. "I mean, I didn't mean that the way…"

"I know what you meant. I just wanted to put my contact information in your phone," he stated as he handed her phone back to her with his number safely saved.

"Jack, thank you for a very nice evening; I guess I'll see you this afternoon," she stated as she opened her door and stepped outside.

Jack cut off his car and walked around to the driver's side door of her car, opening it for her. She placed her overnight bag in the backseat of her car before turning around to face him.

"Elizabeth, I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you for spending the evening with me," he remarked.

"Oh, well it was a real chore," she stated with a smile.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I don't really mean anything by it, but I'm just…I just want to make sure you get home okay. Would it be okay if I followed you home?"

"It probably isn't necessary, but actually, my car cut off on me twice coming to work, so I'd actually appreciate that," she stated as she leaned in and kissed his cheek before slipping behind the wheel.

She waited for him to get back into his car and then pulled out toward the main highway. With his hotel room located less than a mile away, he happily drove 30 minutes to her house.

She pulled into the parking space at her townhouse, and walked back to his vehicle to thank him for seeing her home. "Jack, please text me when you get home."

"Uh, you have my number, but I don't have yours," Jack stated as he exited his vehicle to walk her to her door.

She reached into his car and pulled his phone from the dashboard. She entered her contact information before handing it back to him. "Now you have mine."

Jack grabbed her bag from the back seat of her car and carried it to her front door. "Thank you again Elizabeth for a very nice night. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in a long time."

"Jack, thank you for everything; I appreciate the rides in The Park, following me home to make certain I got here safely, dinner and dancing, and the talk was more fun than I've ever remembered having. So thank you; I guess I'll see you in a few hours…" she stated with a smile as she opened her front door, but turned back to him before stepping inside.

"Don't forget to text me when you get home," she stated.

"I will," Jack stated as he leaned in.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as her lips anticipated his, only to feel them brush across her cheek instead. She stepped inside but watched out the window as he pulled out of her driveway and headed, she presumed, home.

Thirty five minutes later he walked into his hotel room and sat down on his bed. "You jerk…you didn't ask her out again."

He pulled out his phone to send her a text. "I'm home. I had a gr8 time…"

"Me 2. Thx again…"

"Elizabeth…"

"Yes…"

"Will u go out with me again…?"

"I'm surprised to say this but I'd love 2…"

"The team is leaving Mon. 4 a road trip. B back Fri. R u free Sat. nite…?"

"Not anymore. I have a date with u…lol"

"Cute, I'll c u at noon in the parking lot…"

"Thx Jack…"

"Sleep well…"

"You too…"

Sunday morning arrived; hearing a loud boom, Elizabeth glanced outside to see the rain falling in sheets, and lightning putting on quite an impressive electrical show. Therefore, she wasn't surprised when Mr. Roseman contacted her to advise that the game had been rained out.

Elizabeth pulled her usherette contact list from her bag and proceeded to call everyone to advise that they were now off work until the next home game on Friday.

She sat down with a cup of coffee and her thoughts wondering how she so quickly moved from never wanting to date another baseball player to disappointment that due to the rain she would not see Jack for six days.

She pulled her journal from her bag, opened it to the next blank page and attempted to release the feelings and emotions she held inside…

" _ **How is it possible to enjoy the present when you're constantly brought down by memories of the past? At what point do you say 'Let it go,' consider it a lesson learned, and simply move on?**_

 _ **I'm afraid of misplaced loyalties, repeated mistakes, and missed chances, all of which have now forced me down a road to self discovery. As I attempt to correct the missteps of my past, I am acutely aware of the assumptions made and the disservice they have caused.**_

 _ **Understanding the cause and correcting the actions takes courage, patience and strength. Unfortunately as the saying goes, you have to 'break them down to build them back up.' Is that even possible when attempting to correct our own mistakes? When they occur is it even likely that we will identify the problems before the damage is done?**_

 _ **Fear comes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes it's brought about by the fierce anger in a stormy sky; sometimes it's saying goodbye to something you thought you loved, believed and understood, and sometimes, when you least expect it, it's the gentle soul who comes knocking on your heart.**_

 _ **Whether or not you allow them inside is often based on experiences of the past. You choose to open the door, but only slightly, giving a little, but still feeling the need to hold back. As you realize that you are cautious for a reason, the past blips of embarrassment come flooding back, and you wonder how long it will be before you again find yourself lost, disappointed, used and ashamed.**_

 _ **Mistakes are designed to happen once, anything more than that and they become a pattern, a way of life, or something to be expected. However, should one person's betrayal, darken our skies forever? Is there a chance that the mistakes of the past simply open our eyes to see the beauty of future rainbows?"**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag for safekeeping. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she sipped from her favorite coffee cup.

Her phone rang, shattering the tranquility of her peaceful morning. The disappointment she felt soon cleared when she glanced down and observed "Jack" and his Facebook picture covering her phone screen.

"Hello…"

"Good morning Elizabeth; it's me, Jack."

Hiding the fact that she already knew he was her caller, she simply said, "Oh Hi, Jack."

"I guess you know that the game has been cancelled."

"Yes, I just heard from Mr. Roseman. I feel sorry for the kids who were looking forward to Hawk Hat Day."

"Well, they can do it on Friday, right?"

"I'm sure they can, but they may choose another Sunday in hopes that more kids will come."

"Well, since neither of us has to work, would you like to go out for a cup of coffee?"

Elizabeth immediately placed her cup on the table, "Mmm, coffee sounds good. Where would you like to meet?"

"I'm already out. Why don't I just come and pick you up?"

"Okay, I'll see you soon…" Elizabeth stated as she jumped up and poured out the remaining coffee from her pot.

Jack stuffed his phone in his pocket as he ran out the front door of the hotel, feeling as though he was not being deceptive since he was in fact not in his room when he called her.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5- Forget I Said That

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 5- Forget I Said That...  
**_

 _ **Recap of Chapter 4 ending…**_

Sunday morning arrived; hearing a loud boom, Elizabeth glanced outside to see the rain falling in sheets, and lightning putting on quite an impressive electrical show. Therefore, she wasn't surprised when Mr. Roseman contacted her to advise that the game had been rained out.

Elizabeth pulled her usherette contact list from her bag and proceeded to call everyone to advise that they were now off work until the next home game on Friday.

She sat down with a cup of coffee and her thoughts wondering how she so quickly moved from never wanting to date another baseball player to disappointment that due to the rain she would not see Jack for six days.

She pulled her journal from her bag, opened it to the next blank page and attempted to release the feelings and emotions she held inside…

" _ **How is it possible to enjoy the present when you're constantly brought down by memories of the past? At what point do you say 'Let it go,' consider it a lesson learned, and simply move on?**_

 _ **I'm afraid of misplaced loyalties, repeated mistakes, and missed chances, all of which have now forced me down a road to self discovery. As I attempt to correct the missteps of my past, I am acutely aware of the assumptions made and the disservice they have caused.**_

 _ **Understanding the cause and correcting the actions takes courage, patience and strength. Unfortunately as the saying goes, you have to 'break them down to build them back up.' Is that even possible when attempting to correct our own mistakes? When they occur is it even likely that we will identify the problems before the damage is done?**_

 _ **Fear comes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes it's brought about by the fierce anger in a stormy sky; sometimes it's saying goodbye to something you thought you loved, believed and understood, and sometimes, when you least expect it, it's the gentle soul who comes knocking on your heart.**_

 _ **Whether or not you allow them inside is often based on experiences of the past. You choose to open the door, but only slightly, giving a little, but still feeling the need to hold back. As you realize that you are cautious for a reason, the past blips of embarrassment come flooding back, and you wonder how long it will be before you again find yourself lost, disappointed, used and ashamed.**_

 _ **Mistakes are designed to happen once, anything more than that and they become a pattern, a way of life, or something to be expected. However, should one person's betrayal, darken our skies forever? Is there a chance that the mistakes of the past simply open our eyes to see the beauty of future rainbows?"**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag for safekeeping. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she sipped from her favorite coffee cup.

Her phone rang, shattering the tranquility of her peaceful morning. The disappointment she felt soon cleared when she glanced down and observed "Jack" and his Facebook picture covering her phone screen.

"Hello…"

"Good morning Elizabeth; it's me, Jack."

Hiding the fact that she already knew he was her caller, she simply said, "Oh Hi, Jack."

"I guess you know that the game has been cancelled."

"Yes, I just heard from Mr. Roseman. I feel sorry for the kids who were looking forward to Hawk Hat Day."

"Well, they can do it on Friday, right?"

"I'm sure they can, but they may choose another Sunday in hopes that more kids will come."

"Well, since neither of us has to work, would you like to go out for a cup of coffee?"

Elizabeth immediately placed her cup on the table, "Mmm, coffee sounds good. Where would you like to meet?"

"I'm already out. Why don't I just come and pick you up?"

"Um, okay, I'll see you soon…" Elizabeth stated as she jumped up and poured out the remaining coffee from her pot.

Jack stuffed his phone in his pocket as he ran out the front door of the hotel, feeling as though he was not being deceptive since he was in fact not in his room when he called her.

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

With the rain pouring, Jack sat in his car contemplating his second date with Elizabeth. "Is coffee technically a date?" he asked out loud.

"Of course it is. If we go somewhere, it's a date." _**Oh Thornton, this woman has you talking to yourself.**_

As he sat in his car waiting on the torrential rain to subside, he closed his eyes and wished that he could be immediately teleported to her driveway. Realizing that was not going to happen, he pulled out of his parking space and onto the highway.

Forty minutes later, he pulled into her driveway as the rain continued to pour. He slipped from behind the wheel and sprinted to her front door. Before ringing her door bell he felt the nerves settling in; his heart began to pound and he wiped his hands on his pants as he realized that his palms were sweating. _**Palms sweating? Maybe they're just wet from the rain, No, that's sweat…WOW, that's so weird.**_

Elizabeth opened the door wearing a pair of perfectly fitting jeans and a crop top t-shirt, and he quickly added 'being tongue tied' to his list of difficulties.

"Jack, please come inside before you get soaked."

He came in and took a seat as she grabbed him a towel.

"Thank you. Hopefully it will stop soon," he stated as he ran the towel through his hair.

"Who's this?" he asked as Elizabeth's dog, Lizzie, came to meet him.

"Lizzie, leave Jack alone."

"Lizzie?"

"Well, I got her from someone who couldn't keep her and she was already named Elizabeth. Obviously I can't have a dog with my name, so I changed it to Lizzie."

"She is beautiful. Is she a Bulldog?"

"Yes, an English Bulldog. I'll have you know, she's a champion, but now she just lies around in front of the French doors and soaks up the sun."

"Well, given the rain, I assume she won't be doing much of that today."

"Somehow I don't think the sun is the only thing that has her lying around. Clouds and rain make her sleepy too," Elizabeth replied as Lizzie walked over to her favorite rug in front of the door and lay back down.

With his hair tousled by the towel, Elizabeth couldn't help noticing how adorable he looked. "Jack, it's nasty outside. Why don't I fix some breakfast here?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"I don't want to put you out, Elizabeth."

There was something about the way he said her name; it was as if each syllable was its own musical note, so soft, so melodic.

"Elizabeth…"

"What? Excuse me; I lost my train of thought."

"Please don't go to any trouble for me," he offered.

"Jack, it's no trouble. Would you like an omelet?

"That sounds good."

"Do you like bacon?"

"Doesn't everyone?" he laughed as he joined her in the kitchen.

She joined in with her own laugh as she pulled the frying pan from the cabinet. She reached into the refrigerator and retrieved the bacon, eggs, green pepper, mushrooms and cheese before returning to the stove.

With a fresh pot of coffee brewing, she then filled the frying pan with bacon, listening to it sizzle before scrambling up the eggs for their omelets.

"Ouch," she yelled as the bacon splattered across her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he immediately approached her.

She wiped one hand across the other assuming that the burning would stop.

Jack took her hand and held it under the running water, "Does that feel better?"

"Actually it does, thank you."

"You stay right here, and let me get the bacon," he stated as he removed the pan from the burner and placed the fully cooked meat on a plate.

He turned back to Elizabeth who was blowing onto her hand, "Does it burn?"

"Just a little. I'm sorry; I'm so clumsy."

Jack took her hand and brought it to his lips. Elizabeth wasn't certain if that really helped, but due to the butterflies that had now invaded her stomach, the burning on her hand had completely disappeared.

Jack stepped closer. Although he invaded what she considered to be her personal space, she did nothing but welcome him.

As his own butterflies fluttered, his lips met hers. In Elizabeth's world it was perfect; tender, gentle, and unassuming.

As their lips separated, Jack released a breath that sounded much like a soft nervous laugh, "I hope I didn't overstep my bounds."

"No, it was very nice, Jack," she stated as her hand ran down his arm. She couldn't help feeling that kissing him was quickly becoming one of her favorite things, but also knew her need to take things slowly, given their precarious situation.

Elizabeth returned to the stove to finish the omelets, which she placed on plates along with the bacon and handed them to Jack. She poured two cups of coffee, retrieved sugar and Spenda from the cabinet and several creamer flavors from the refrigerator before making several trips to carry them to the table.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, just your company."

Following breakfast, Jack stood to help her clear away the dishes.

"Jack, have a seat, just relax. I can take care of this," she stated.

"No, I was raised that cleaning up is part of enjoying a great meal," he responded as he grabbed their plates and placed them in the sink. "Do you want to wash or dry?"

"Well, as it turns out I have a dishwasher, so don't worry about them. I'll load the dishwasher later.

Elizabeth stepped onto the back porch to take Lizzie outside, "Oh Jack, look at the rainbow; It's beautiful."

He walked outside and unable to take his eyes off her he replied, "You sure are."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh no, you're right that rainbow is beautiful."

"I love rainbows…Maya Angelou once said 'be a rainbow in someone else's cloud.' I'm not sure why I said that, but it is profound…" she stated.

"Looks like it's clearing up. Do you have any other plans for today?" he asked.

"No, since I was planning to work and that isn't happening, I'm pretty much free all day."

"Good, will you go somewhere with me? I've wanted to try this place out, but didn't want to go alone?"

"Well before I say yes, where are we going?"

"How do you feel about rock climbing?" he asked. "There's a place called Earth Treks that I've wanted to try out."

His question brought about laughter from her. "Are you serious?"

"I just wanted to try it; you don't even have to do it if you don't want to."

"Jack Thornton, if you're climbing a wall, I'm doing it too. I'll bet you that I'm faster." Elizabeth giggled silently as she had been to Earth Treks on a few occasions recently and had watched as her time dropped drastically with each climb.

"Deal, so what are we betting?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just a term, Jack; we don't really have to bet," she replied.

"Trying to get out of it now?" he teased.

Feeling challenged she replied, "You name it, but you'd better make it easy on yourself, because you're going down Thornton…"

Jack laughed, "Okay, if I win, you'll go with me on an evening cruise in the harbor, and if you win…"

"I've got it, if I win, you'll go to an Art exhibit with me," she replied. However, she had to admit that an evening cruise in the harbor sounded quite romantic and much better than an Art exhibit.

Jack stuck out his arm and they shook hands. "Deal…" they both responded.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Let me get Lizzie back inside and grab my purse."

After a short drive they arrived at Earth Treks. They grabbed their gear and headed for the rock walls.

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked Ronan, the climbing expert and owner of Earth Treks.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

Elizabeth pulled him aside, "Um, I was here not too long ago and the wall looked differently."

"Oh, well we change the patterns regularly. You know, you don't get better if you don't challenge yourself."

 _ **Yeah, right…**_ "Hmm," Suddenly Elizabeth felt less confident in her skills, "Hey Jack, if you want to back out of the bet, I'll let you."

"No, I'm good," Jack stated confidently.

"Yep, of course you are," she replied as she walked toward the wall.

With Ronan observing, Jack stood on the left and Elizabeth on the right. They started to climb, as Elizabeth's competitive spirit pushed her forward. Jack was slightly behind her, but his plan was to think through each move. Additionally, he had to admit that his view of Elizabeth from behind was quite exciting, possibly even worth a loss. Elizabeth, on the other hand, did not plan her climb and was simply moving as quickly as possible.

Halfway up the wall, Elizabeth became stuck, having made several poor choices along the way. She watched as Jack moved passed her. Although his dimpled smile always seemed to draw her in, it helped little this time as he continued on to the top.

As Jack stood on the top of the rock wall doing his best Rocky imitation, Elizabeth let go and the rope restraints gently lowered her toward the ground.

Jack watched as Ronan was there, arms outstretched, taking hold of her just above the hips and helping her to the floor. Jack knew full well that his intent when coming to Baltimore was to heal his knee, play baseball, and return to the majors. He didn't intend to become interested in a woman, but there she was, and for whatever reason, he was already quite smitten, and jealous.

Jack's rope rigging lowered him to the floor and he made note of the fact that Ronan was not there to help him. Not that he wanted Ronan's hands on him, but he knew for certain that he didn't want them on Elizabeth.

"I've got this," Jack stated to Ronan as he stepped over to Elizabeth to help her out of her harness.

"Okay, so you win; when do you want to do the cruise?" she asked.

"I'll be back on Friday. I know you agreed to have dinner with me on Saturday, maybe we could make it the cruise?"

"I'll keep a watch on the weather and if it looks good, I get the tickets."

"Elizabeth, I'm taking you out; I'll get the tickets."

"Not that I want to argue with you, but I don't think that's how a bet works. You won, so I pay up…"

"No, I won, so I get to have it the way I want. I'll buy the tickets," Jack sternly stated. "Besides, if I buy, it's a date."

"I can't buy the tickets and ask you out?"

"No, that feels weird."

"Okay, you get the tickets then."

As they walked toward the door, Jack took her hand. Just the feel of his skin pressed against the palm of her hand electrified the nerve endings throughout her entire body.

As they sat in his car he asked, "I know I won, but did you have fun?"

Elizabeth began to laugh, "Jack, I've been here several times, but I didn't know that they changed the configuration of the walls regularly. If we had come last week, I would have so beaten you."

"I guess I'm lucky that they changed the pattern then. But you know, if you'd like to go to an Art exhibit, I'd gladly go with you," he replied.

"Really? You'd still go with me, even though you didn't lose the bet?"

"I sure would. Elizabeth, can't you tell, I just love spending time with you," Jack stated as he leaned over and captured her lips. He knew that with every moment he spent with her he was finding more and more reasons to fall deeper.

As they continued to talk, his glance moved between her eyes and lips, _**her luscious lips, so expressive**_. It took him no time to realize that they were capable of unleashing a myriad of desires with just the simplest of manipulations. The pouty lips and running her teeth across her bottom lip were two of his favorites. He didn't realize it at the time but he was totally lost in her.

"Jack…Jack, are you okay?" she asked as he appeared to be staring at her but saying nothing.

 _ **Snap out of it, Thornton…**_ "Oh, I'm fine…"

He pulled out of the parking garage and headed for Elizabeth's townhouse. He'd have spent the rest of the day with her but he knew she needed to get home to turn Lizzie out.

The day had gone beautifully and it could only be assumed that he had no idea that his next question would have the effect that it did.

"If I do get called back up to the Mets, will you come visit me sometime?"

She glanced in his direction and he observed her expression change. Her arm rested on the console as his right hand covered her left. He closed his fingers as his thumb gently rubbed up and down the top of her hand. She was looking out the window, and although he wondered what was going through her mind, he allowed her to be quiet.

As they pulled into her driveway, he placed the car in park and turned off the engine. "You've been rather quiet. Do you feel like sharing?"

Seeing her hesitancy, Jack added, "If it's about you coming to New York, I'd get you your own hotel room."

Hearing him talk about leaving made her realize that whatever time they spent together or however close they became, it could end next month, next week or tomorrow. Although she couldn't deny her interest in him, the inevitable of him leaving loomed heavily.

"Jack, it's not that; well, it is that, but it's also…Oh, leave it to a man to ruin a moment."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jack, I had so much fun today. I even lost a bet and still had the best time. You almost had me thinking that you're a regular guy and you aren't leaving."

"Elizabeth…"

"But we both know you are. Here we are making plans for dinner cruises and Art shows and the fact is, they could call you up tomorrow and we'll never see each other again."

She took a breath before continuing, "Jack, we need to slow down and realize what this is."

"What is this, Elizabeth? I know what I'd like it to be."

"I don't know."

He glanced back in her direction, "All I know is that I feel closer to you than any woman I've ever known?"

"Why is that, Jack?

"I think it's because most women I meet are plastic; they say what they think I want to hear. You on the other hand have told me like it is from the beginning, and I don't want you to stop now."

"Okay Jack, if that's what you want, here goes…We've known each other for such a short time. You don't know that much about me."

"I know more than you think I do, and what I don't know, I want to learn," he stated, his voice sounded honest as it was full of emotion. "I know I might leave at some point, but it doesn't mean that we have to stop seeing each other."

As he leaned back into his seat he observed the slight upturn corners as she attempted a smile and realized that they were absolutely perfect for hanging her halo and her cloak. Ordinarily he would have been concerned about her cloak, but at this point he was more worried about her halo, and her need to follow her head instead of her heart.

She glanced down, "Jack I enjoy spending time with you, and I am thankful that we met, but we can't let things get ahead of us. You're only here for a short time, and I need to protect myself."

"I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't intend to, and you certainly won't if I don't get too close, but I have to admit that what I don't know about you, I want to learn, and that scares me," she stated as she turned away from him.

Jack's finger under her chin turned her back to face him, "Why do I scare you?"

"Jack I know the women you usually date; I've seen pictures of some of them," she stated as she caught his glance, "I googled you. Don't look at me like that, everyone does it."

"I didn't Google you," he added.

"Of course not. I'm a regular girl, nothing special, and there's no reason to find me on internet," she stated as she opened the door and started for her front porch.

Jack walked with her up the steps, "Elizabeth, you are far from being nothing special. In fact, you are the most special woman I've ever met."

"Jack, you don't have to say that."

"Elizabeth, you said that you had fun today, right?"

"Even though I lost the bet I had a great time."

"Well, I have a great time whenever I'm with you. So, can't we enjoy our time together and if I'm called back up we'll decide what to do then?"

She caught the green with brown flecks in his hazel eyes, and his dimples were so deep she felt as though she could fall into them. She knew that this wouldn't last; that he would leave when the call came, and she worried that she'd be left to pick up the pieces.

However, part of her couldn't back away. Maybe it was the butterflies who returned to her after being gone for so long; maybe it was the pounding of her heart whenever she thought, spoke or heard his name, or maybe, just maybe he would be different and wouldn't forget her as if she meant nothing.

Jack moved closer, backing her up into the entryway. He saw the hesitation in her eyes before whispering, "I don't want to stop seeing you, Elizabeth. You are all I think about."

He released a harsh breath that came across much like a soft laugh, "Well, you and baseball, but mostly you. My God, Elizabeth, there has never been a time in my life that I can remember that I thought about a woman more than baseball."

He moved closer still; the mint scent of their breaths was in the air as their lips were eager to do their own silent talking.

"I'm sorry that I brought up leaving; I clearly wasn't thinking. But that's what happens when I'm around you…I don't think."

"Jack, living for right now is not something I'm used to doing, so all I can say is that I'll do my best to relax. Besides, what's going to happen will happen, right? It's just that not having control is a hard one for me."

"Elizabeth," he whispered before his lips met hers. His lips were soft, gentle and for the first time, his tongue pressed through the slight opening in her lips.

As he pressed her body against the entryway, she could feel his full weight upon her. His tongue swept through her mouth; it was eager, but carefully moved along the tender skin, eliciting soft moans as he felt her body relax into him.

"I'm so sorry that I ruined today."

"You didn't ruin it, Jack. It's just something that we have to realize is likely to happen. Besides, you may hate the sight of me by then anyway."

Jack was momentarily silent as his eyes caught hers, "I don't see that happening."

The team was leaving tomorrow for a four game road trip to Rhode Island, and they both knew that this break would give them each time to think.

"I'm going to call you while I'm gone," he assured her.

"And I'll see you at the park on Friday."

His lips met hers one final time. It was hot and more passionate than their previous kisses. Possibly his intent was to give her something to remember, as well as something to look forward to.

Elizabeth stepped inside and immediately headed for the back door to turn Lizzie out. While standing in the doorway, her doorbell rang. She closed the back door and returned to the front of the townhouse.

As she opened the door, Jack stepped back inside. No words were said, there were really none needed. His hands on her arms pulled her into him as his lips met hers. It was hot and demanding as his hand cradled the back of her head, urging her face closer to his.

"Don't forget me while I'm gone," he whispered.

"I don't see that happening," she whispered in reply as she watched him open the door and walk away.

If she thought that the kiss on the porch was something to remember him by, this one certainly was worth writing home about. Well, maybe it was best to keep it to herself, writing about it only in her journal as she did her best to keep the memory alive. Whether he meant to or not, he had left her with a feeling that she hadn't experienced in quite some time.

She walked to her bedroom and grabbed her journal. Hoping to seal this memory forever, she pulled her favorite writing pen from its case, poured a glass of wine and invited Lizzie back inside.

They both took a seat on the sofa as Elizabeth flipped to the next blank page. As she thought about the day, the fun she'd had, and how much she enjoyed spending time with Jack, she was suddenly brought back to reality and the fact that nothing lasts forever.

She clicked her pen and attempted to put her innermost thought s down on paper…

" _ **Swept away; that easily happens at the beach as the waves crash over us. However, we don't plan for it in real life. But much like the waves, our emotions take us down, making us feel as though we are going to drown. We pick ourselves up, only to be brought to your knees again and again as life, and circumstances change. We learn from each experience, praying that with every time we stand, and every disappointment we encounter, that our hearts become stronger, as we push past the sadness and allow the happiness to find the light again.**_

 _ **Unfortunately I've learned that you can't depend too much on many people in this world, because sadly when you are thrown into darkness, even your shadow disappears. Personal happiness cannot and should not be dependent upon the actions of others. Although our mood is often enhanced by their presence, placing the responsibility of our own happiness into the hands of another is not only foolish, but unfair to all parties.**_

 _ **Finding joy in the simple pleasures allows us to accept the hand we're dealt; opening our hearts completely, expecting nothing, but experiencing everything. Individually, we must seek that which brings us the most joy, realizing that life is unpredictable and what we desire today may no longer be available to us tomorrow. So, we must enjoy it while it lasts, but never allow it to define us. For we are much more than what is visually seen; we grow as a result of our fears, our failures, our trials and our triumphs.**_

 _ **As we venture through life, we will experience emotions that thrill us, surprise us, frighten us and excite us beyond measure. However, along with those emotions will come change, some good, some bad, but always meant to move us forward. Expecting change without putting forth any effort is much like waiting on a snow storm in Hawaii. It's possible, but certainly not likely.**_

 _ **Therefore, we are tasked with finding within ourselves that feeling of inner peace, our comfort zone, that "happy to be me" satisfaction we feel when our reflection is seen in the mirror. Then, and only then will we be content with the hand we're given. We will then realize that much of life is not within our control, but if it is meant to be, it'll be."**_

She closed her eyes as her finger brushed across her lips thinking back to the kiss that she wouldn't likely soon forget.

 **Note: Michelle posted a review with a question, but maybe she was not signed in so I am unable to respond to her in a PM. So, I will answer her question here in case she reads this again.**

 **She had asked about the halo and cloak comment, and my interpretation was that the reference meant good vs. bad. Jack knew that the "Good" Elizabeth would be likely to listen to her head, whereas the "Bad" (Cloak-Rebel) Elizabeth would be likely to do the opposite. Elizabeth's head would likely be telling her that he is too much of a risk, whereas the Rebel in Elizabeth would be willing to take the chance.**

 **I hope you see this Michelle, and that it answers your question.**

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- Call Me Sometime

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 6- Call Me Sometime  
**_

 _ **Recap of the Chapter 5 ending…**_

"I'm sorry that I brought up leaving; I clearly wasn't thinking. But that's what happens when I'm around you…I don't think."

"Jack, living for right now is not something I'm used to doing, so all I can say is that I'll do my best to relax. Besides, what's going to happen will happen, right? It's just that not having control is a hard one for me."

"Elizabeth," he whispered before his lips met hers. His lips were soft, gentle and for the first time, his tongue pressed through the slight opening in her lips.

As he pressed her body against the entryway, she could feel his full weight upon her. His tongue swept through her mouth; it was eager, but carefully moved along the tender skin, eliciting soft moans as he felt her body relax into him.

"I'm so sorry that I ruined today."

"You didn't ruin it, Jack. It's just something that we have to realize is likely to happen. Besides, you may hate the sight of my by then anyway."

Jack was momentarily silent as his eyes caught hers, "I don't see that happening."

The team was leaving tomorrow for a four game road trip to Rhode Island, and they both knew that this break would give them each time to think.

"I'm going to call you while I'm gone," he assured her.

"And I'll see you at the park on Friday."

His lips met hers one final time. It was hot and more passionate than their previous kisses. Possibly his intent was to give her something to remember, as well as something to look forward to.

Elizabeth stepped inside and immediately headed for the back door to turn Lizzie out. While standing in the doorway, her doorbell rang. She closed the back door and returned to the front of the townhouse.

As she opened the door, Jack stepped back inside. No words were said, there were really none needed. His hands on her arms pulled her into him as his lips met hers. It was hot and demanding as his hand cradled the back of her head, urging her face closer to his.

"Don't forget me while I'm gone," he whispered.

"I don't see that happening," she whispered in reply as she watched him open the door and walk away.

If she thought that the kiss on the porch was something to remember him by, this one certainly was worth writing home about. Well, maybe it was best to keep it to herself, writing about it only in her journal as she did her best to keep the memory alive. Whether he meant to or not, he had left her with a feeling that she hadn't experienced in quite some time.

She walked to her bedroom and grabbed her journal. Hoping to seal this memory forever, she pulled her favorite writing pen from its case, poured a glass of wine and invited Lizzie back inside.

They both took a seat on the sofa as Elizabeth flipped to the next blank page. As she thought about the day, the fun she'd had, and how much she enjoyed spending time with Jack, she was suddenly brought back to reality and the fact that nothing lasts forever.

She clicked her pen and attempted to put her innermost thought s down on paper…

" _ **Swept away; that easily happens at the beach as the waves crash over us. However, we don't plan for it in real life. But much like the waves, our emotions take us down, making us feel as though we are going to drown. We pick ourselves up, only to be brought to your knees again and again as life, and circumstances change. We learn from each experience, praying that with every time we stand, and every disappointment we encounter, that our hearts become stronger, as we push past the sadness and allow the happiness to find the light again.**_

 _ **Unfortunately I've learned that you can't depend too much on many people in this world, because sadly when you are thrown into darkness, even your shadow disappears. Personal happiness cannot and should not be dependent upon the actions of others. Although our mood is often enhanced by their presence, placing the responsibility of our own happiness into the hands of another is not only foolish, but unfair to all parties.**_

 _ **Finding joy in the simple pleasures allows us to accept the hand we're dealt; opening our hearts completely, expecting nothing, but experiencing everything. Individually, we must seek that which brings us the most joy, realizing that life is unpredictable and what we desire today may no longer be available to us tomorrow. So, we must enjoy it while it lasts, but never allow it to define us. For we are much more than what is visually seen; we grow as a result of our fears, our failures, our trials and our triumphs.**_

 _ **As we venture through life, we will experience emotions that thrill us, surprise us, frighten us and excite us beyond measure. However, along with those emotions will come change, some good, some bad, but always meant to move us forward. Expecting change without putting forth any effort is much like waiting on a snow storm in Hawaii. It's possible, but certainly not likely.**_

 _ **Therefore, we are tasked with finding within ourselves that feeling of inner peace, our comfort zone, that "happy to be me" satisfaction we feel when our reflection is seen in the mirror. Then, and only then will we be content with the hand we're given. We will then realize that much of life with not within our control, but if it is meant to be, it'll be."**_

She closed her eyes as her finger brushed across her lips thinking back to the kiss that she wouldn't likely soon forget.

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

 _ **5:10am…  
**_ Jack flew into the parking lot and pulled his car into his space. Looking around he saw the bus and quickly realized that everyone was already onboard and he was late.

"Jack, I have been calling you; we almost had to leave without you. Is everything okay?" Mookie asked.

Jack grabbed his bag from the trunk and rushed to the bus. "Man, I'm sorry Mookie. I had something I needed to do this morning and I ran into traffic on the way here."

"Where's your phone? I've been calling you for the past fifteen minutes."

Jack handed his bag to the driver and began patting down his pockets. Suddenly he stood with a defeated look on his face, "Damn, I left it on the counter."

"Hey, my hotel is just a mile away. Can you give me ten minutes?"

"Man, I wish I could, but we're already late." Mookie stated. As he turned around to board the bus, he observed several of the players who had stepped outside to see what was going on. "Come on guys; back on the bus," he demanded.

"Thanks for joining us Jack. Hey guys, I'll bet Jack had a sweet thing to cuddle with last night…"

Jack stopped, "Hey, watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry, Jack; I was just teasing."

As Jack walked down the aisle of the bus he ignored several other comments…

"What, did you have to drive her home this morning?"

"Did you get a little something last night, Jackie boy?"

"I hope she didn't wear you out. This is a big game tonight."

Each of the guys laughed as Jack said nothing on his way to the back of the bus.

Jack knew that if he made a big deal out of their comments that the joking would continue. Actually, they only teased him in hopes of getting him mad. He was determined not to allow that to happen.

Sadly for Jack, the only seat available was next to Ed. Before sitting down, he took one more glance around the bus, but realizing that he hadn't missed any open spots, he took his seat.

"Please don't tell me that you spent the night with Elizabeth. I've been trying to tap her for the past two years. I hate to think that here you come to town and after a few weeks she's sleeping with you." Ed laughed.

"You know, you're a jerk, and I can see why no woman wants to spend any time with you," Jack responded. "Just shut up and leave me alone," he stated as he dropped the brim of his baseball cap over his eyes and leaned against the bus window.

"I'm not looking for anything serious; you shouldn't be either. We're here to have fun…"

"Ed, we're here to play baseball." Jack's stated as his eyes remained closed.

"Okay, well you play baseball and in my free time, I'm gonna get that date with Elizabe…"

"Break it up back there," Greg Pavlick, the pitching coach yelled out as two other players left their seats, one grabbing Jack and the other holding tightly to Ed.

Ed was pushed toward the front of the bus, while Jack took his seat on the back row, as one of the rookies (Donnie Hart) moved from his seat to sit by Jack.

"I'm sorry," Jack stated. "I can't handle that guy. He has such a superior attitude; I just hate the way he talks about women."

"He got to you; he knows what button to push, and apparently Elizabeth is yours," Donnie commented.

"Do you know Elizabeth?"

"If I tell you 'yes' are you going to punch me too?" Donnie asked.

"I'm sorry; I lost my temper. That's just not like me."

"Jack, I like Elizabeth…not like you think, Donnie quickly added. "I have a girlfriend and I'm very committed to her. So truthfully, I'm not looking."

"Ed sit back down," several players called out as he made his way to the back of the bus.

Jack stood up expecting a confrontation.

Ed bent his elbows and raised his hands, "I don't want to fight. I'm sorry Jack. I like to joke around, but we're a team and we need to get along. I know Elizabeth is important to you, I'll stop the teasing," he promised as he stretched out his arm to shake Jack's hand.

Hesitantly, Jack shook his hand, leaned in and stated, "Elizabeth is very special to me. I won't discuss our relationship with you, and I'd appreciate it if she doesn't become the subject of our conversations. Agreed?"

"Agreed…" Ed responded as he headed up the aisle and returned to his seat.

"That's very forgiving of you, Jack," Donnie mentioned as he scooted over to give Jack room to sit back down. "What's the matter now?" Donnie asked observing Jack glum expression.

"I walked out of the hotel and left my cell phone on the counter. I promised her that I'd call her while I'm gone."

"Donnie pulled his cell phone from his pocket and handed it to Jack, "Use mine."

"I appreciate that, but unless you have her number stored in your phone it won't help me," Jack dejectedly replied. "That's the bad thing about cell phones; people get used to the technology and don't take the time to memorize the numbers. Unfortunately, I'm guilty of that."

 _ **Back at Elizabeth's Townhouse…**_

Elizabeth tried desperately to pull herself out of bed. She hadn't slept well, assuming that it was mainly due to Jack leaving. However, Lizzie uncharacteristically began barking as 4:30am, and when Elizabeth finally fell back to sleep, her alarm clock sounded.

As she sat up in bed, Elizabeth observed the sun peeking through her slightly cracked mini blinds. Her first thought was of Jack, but then she realized that "outta sight, outta mind," and she assumed that he had so much going on that he probably hadn't even thought about her since he left yesterday.

She walked down the hall and pushed the start button on her Mr. Coffee machine. She inhaled deeply as the scent of her Green Mountain Breakfast Blend coffee put the first smile on her face. She fed Lizzie and turned her outside, noticing that the skies were blue and the temperature was pleasant.

Elizabeth stepped back inside, packed her own lunch before taking a seat on the sofa. She enjoyed a cup of coffee and watched a cycle of the news while Lizzie spent a little more time outside. As Andy Roberts, Channel 6 Sports reporter shared a clip of the team boarding the bus for their early departure, Elizabeth found herself keenly aware of each player, disappointed when she assumed that she'd missed Jack.

With Lizzie back inside, Elizabeth made it a point to scold her for her early morning outburst. Lizzie looked at her as if she was crazy, grabbed a drink of water and then lay down by the back door, paying Elizabeth no further mind.

Elizabeth grabbed her lunch container and her purse before heading for the front door. "You be good Lizzie. I'll be back later," she stated as she opened the door.

There, lying in the middle of her front porch was a bouquet of roses, with a note sticking out the top which simply said, "Love Jack." As she picked up the bouquet, and turned around to close her door, there was a note taped just below the peephole.

She closed the door before grabbing the note…

 _ **Elizabeth,**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I wasn't able to see you before I left, but the bus pulls out at 5am and right now I hope I make it. Please know that you are very much on my mind. I look forward to seeing you on Friday, and hopefully the weather will be nice for the cruise on Saturday. I will do my best to call while I'm gone, but with practice and the games it may be late…I don't want to wake you.**_

 _ **Oh, please tell Lizzie that I'm sorry I scared her this morning…but in my defense, she scared me too!**_

 _ **Jack**_

Elizabeth walked back inside and placed the roses in a vase, setting it on the dining room table, where she could enjoy them from many rooms in the house.

It was now 7:45am. Elizabeth pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Jack's number. The phone rang five times before going to his voicemail…

" _ **Hey, this is Jack. I don't have my phone on me or I'm busy but if you leave a message, I call you back just as soon as I can… BEEP"**_

Assuming that the bus had simply stopped for the team to get breakfast, Elizabeth left a message, _**"Jack, it's me… Uh, Elizabeth. I just called to thank you for the flowers; they are absolutely beautiful. I can't believe that you drove all the way over here this morning. Lizzie woke me up barking, so I wish I'd known you were here. I would have loved to have seen you before you left. Well, I hate talking to machines, so please call me back when you get back on the bus. Thank you again; the flowers were a lovely gesture."**_

Elizabeth's mood changed and there was a certain lilt in her voice when she wished Lizzie a good day. Before she left, she grabbed two roses from the bouquet and placed them in a smaller vase to take for her desk.

"Bye Lizzie," she called out as the door closed.

As the day progressed, Elizabeth found herself checking her phone multiple times, sadly realizing that her only messages were from the Vet, scheduling Lizzie's yearly checkup, and the auto mechanic setting up her next oil change.

 _ **Maybe he didn't realize that I called,**_ she thought, so she pulled out her phone and after pulling up his contact information, she pressed send.

The phone rang five times before his voicemail kicked in…

" _ **Hey, this is Jack. I don't have my phone on me or I'm busy but if you leave a message, I call you back just as soon as I can… BEEP"**_

Unfortunately, Elizabeth had no way of knowing how true his message was, and simply assumed that he was too busy to talk.

" _ **Jack, it's me…Elizabeth. I called earlier, but I guess you're busy. Good luck in the game. I won't call anymore, because I don't want to bug you. Bye…"**_

In Pawtucket, Rhode Island, the bus pulled into the ball park and the players chattered about how this circuit would be theirs. Being on the back of the bus, Jack was the last man out.

"Jack," Mookie called out. "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Sure…hey, about earlier, I'm sorry. I shouldn't let him get to me like that."

"Hey, you know how I feel about Elizabeth, so if I had been closer, I may have clocked him myself."

Suddenly a smile covered his face, "Mookie, do you have Elizabeth's telephone number?"

"I thought you two were dating. You don't have her number?"

"Remember I left my phone in the motel? Her number is stored in my phone. I know, don't look at me like that, I should know it by heart."

"Well, I don't have it, but lucky for you my wife does. Let me call her and I'll get it."

"Mookie, you don't know how much I appreciate that," Jack stated as be breathed a sigh of relief. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I think I got the answer I needed. You looked like something was bothering you…well, besides the altercation between you and Ed that is."

"Mookie, I just started dating Elizabeth. She's hesitant about getting involved with a baseball player as it is."

"I'm well aware of that."

"So, I told her I'd call her, and then I go and leave my phone at home. I can only imagine what she'd think if I promise to call her, and then I'm gone for 5 days and I never do."

"It certainly wouldn't go very far in getting her to trust you that's for sure," Mookie stated as he pulled out his phone to call Rosa.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"Hey baby. Is something going on? You don't usually call me this early when you're away."

"Well, as it turns out, Jack Thornton left his phone at home and needs Elizabeth's number. Can I get it from you to pass along to him?"

(Laughing) "He smitten, isn't he?"

"I believe so. Okay, can I have her number?"

"Just a second, let me look in the contacts on my phone. Hold on…" Rosa stated as she placed her phone on speaker and started flipping through the "T's" in her contact list. "Okay," she spoke into the phone, "can you hear me?"

"I sure can, go ahead."

"Okay, Elizabeth's number is 555-721-1832."

"Got it; you just made a guy here really happy," Mookie replied as he wrote down Elizabeth's number on a Hawks card and handed it to Jack.

"I'm glad, but tell him to treat her right or he'll be dealing with me."

"I will honey. I'll call you after the game…Love you!"

"Here, take my phone, go over there and give her a call. Then I want you 100% on the field, okay?"

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," Jack stated as he grabbed the phone and ran off to get some privacy.

He punched the number quickly, as each second ticked away, it was one less moment that he had to hear her voice.

Elizabeth walked into her home and was greeted by a very anxious Lizzie. She sat her purse, phone and lunch container down and immediately walked toward the back door.

Her phone rang 5 times before switching to her voicemail…

" _ **Hi, you've reached 555-721-1832. I'm sorry but I'm either away from my phone or unavailable at this time. If you would like to leave your name, phone number and a message, I will get back with you as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a great day…BEEP"**_

Jack's smile immediately disappeared, _**"Elizabeth, it's me…Jack. I know you weren't expecting to hear from me so soon, but I wanted to let you know that I left my phone on the counter in my motel room. I'll call again, but I'll have to borrow someone else's phone, so please answer. Hey, I hope you liked the flowers. Oh, and I checked the weather for Saturday, it's supposed to be clear and in the 70's, so I'll get the tickets for the cruise. WOW, I wish you had answered; I wanted to hear your voi… BEEP."**_

"If you are satisfied with your message, hang up. If you would like to delete it, please press pound."

Jack hung up the phone, sorry that he was unable to say everything he wanted to, but thankful that he'd gotten through and was able to leave a message.

Elizabeth brought Lizzie back inside, grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and her phone and walked back to her bedroom to change. She tossed her phone on the bed while she pulled her comfortable yoga pants and t-shirt from her dresser.

Telling herself she wasn't going to worry about whether or not Jack called her back, she couldn't help pulling her phone up again to check. She sat on the side of her bed and glanced at her phone, flipping through her most recent calls.

"Telemarketer…telemarketer…telemarketer… Gosh, I'm so tired of all of these calls," she stated as she blocked them from contacting her further.

She had several voicemails; after listening to two calls regarding money for student loans, and refinancing her townhouse, and not recognizing any of the other numbers, she blocked the remaining numbers...

She changed her clothes, grabbed Lizzie's leash and decided that she was not going to sit around and wait for Jack to call her back.

"Come on girl; let's go to the park," Elizabeth stated as they headed out the front door and walked the two blocks to the park.

As she walked in the gate, she released Lizzie who took off, excited to play with her friends, Bruiser, and Morty. Elizabeth joined Joanne and Sami at the picnic table while the dogs played.

"WOW, I haven't seen you here is a long time. How have you been?" Joanne asked.

"Oh, I've been around, but Lizzie has been playing at home. I just needed some fresh air, so to the park we walked," Elizabeth replied.

"So how have you been? Dating anyone?" Sami asked.

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed softly, "Why is it that you guys are more interested in my love life than I am?"

"Because, you're a catch and we hate to see you alone. The last time I saw you I told you that my cousin was moving back. He's in town now."

"And I keep telling you that he is how you and I met. Remember Sami, Adam and I dated in college. It didn't work then, so why would you assume that it will work now?" Elizabeth asked.

"You guys were in love. I remember how close you were," Sami replied.

Elizabeth was quickly becoming frustrated and realized why she hadn't been to the dog park in a while. "Sami, we were in college, and I can't say that either of us even knew what love was. But when he went away to medical school, and told me that I was a distraction, and he didn't want to see me anymore, he made his choice."

"Well, he's back and he isn't married."

"Well, I guess that's unfortunate for him."

Sami smiled, "Yes, but you two could maybe try again."

"Sami, I'm dating a really nice guy. So please just leave it alone," Elizabeth responded, hoping to put it to rest.

"Who…?" after remaining quiet, Elizabeth's last comment caused Joanne to rejoin the conversation.

"His name is Jack…"

"I know Adam is going to be disappointed," Sami stated.

"He'll get over it; I did." Elizabeth stated as she glanced out into the field and found Lizzie lying under a tree, enjoying the shade. "Come on Lizzie, we need to leave."

Elizabeth stood up to leave but was stopped by Sami who hugged her. "It was great seeing you. Good luck with your guy, but if it doesn't work out, give Adam another chance."

"Sami, you're a good cousin, but it isn't going to happen. It doesn't matter if Jack and I work out or not, Adam is in my past and that is where he will stay."

"Well, it was great seeing you anyway."

"You guys have a great evening," she called out to both women as she gathered Lizzie and headed for the gate.

Once they walked back inside, Elizabeth fixed Lizzie's dinner and a salad for herself. She sat down at the dining room table and turned the radio on, tuning it to WHVH. A few songs were played before the "Take Me Out to the Ballgame" song came on.

"Good evening Hawks fans; this is Randy Marks, and I sure hope you are looking forward to an exciting game between our very own Hope Valley Hawks and the Pawtucket Paw Sox. The Hawks have taken the field to practice, and I have to say that they look pretty sharp. During batting practice, Jack Thornton hit two homeruns, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was called back up to the parent club before long. When you watch him play you realize that he was meant for bigger things, so I for one hope the Mets are keeping a close eye on him."

"Shut up, Randy. You don't have any idea what you're talking about," Elizabeth was obviously annoyed as she walked over and shut off the radio.

 _ **I'll find out how he did when he calls me tonight,**_ she thought.

She walked back to the dining room table and continued to use her fork to move her food around. Realizing that she was not going to consume her salad, she took her plastic plate and threw it in the trash can.

She grabbed a book, "The Obsession" by Nora Roberts, from the coffee table, grabbed a glass of wine and took a seat on the sofa. Although she'd heard wonderful reviews of the book, she must have read Page 1 five times before realizing that her mind was not on it.

She closed the book and turned the radio back on only to find that Jack was up at bat. The first pitch was a called ball. The next two pitches were sent right down the middle and between hips and shoulders and were obviously strikes. The next pitch was a little low and outside, another ball. On a 2-2 count, Jack pounded the next pitch over the right field fence, bringing in the runners that were already on 2nd and 3rd.

Elizabeth's thoughts vacillated between wanting him to do well, and hoping he tanked. She knew that it was wrong to hope that he did poorly, but the fear of him leaving loomed heavily, even more so when he played extremely well.

It was easy enough for Elizabeth to head down the dark path. After all, they'd only just started dating; he couldn't care about her but so much; so leaving now and just considering her as a friend she assumed would be effortless.

But then again, he did go out of his way to bring her flowers. However, as quickly as she was changing her mind, she remembered that he never called her back after she left him two messages.

The dark path was looking pretty likely…

Elizabeth grabbed her journal from the end table, flipped to the next blank page and began to release her feelings onto the white canvas…

" _ **Before we realize what we want in life, we pass through relationships, wondering why some worked while others didn't. As we think about it, the best relationships, both platonic and romantic, begin unexpectedly, with no demands, and no expectations. Our minds are free to take in everything, and while we aren't looking, that person you never saw coming steps out of the darkness and knocks on your heart.**_

 _ **As I sit here alone, I contemplate what I want in my life. I think about the man I want to love; how I want to love; what I need to learn or change in order to love that way. I think about the person I need to become in order to be loved the way I want. But in order to be truthful and honest, I am not me if I attempt to become someone else. I cannot love purely if my emotions and feelings are no longer my own.**_

 _ **When I think about it; when I dissect it down to simple truths, what I want in my lifetime is to be his favorite; his favorite place to chill, and his favorite place to regroup. I want to be the person he feels safe and comfortable with as he shares his hopes, his dreams, his fears, his secrets, his wants, his needs and his desires, and with no reservations be completely certain that I will always protect them. However, it must go both ways and that is where the situation takes on a new life.**_

 _ **I am well aware of what I want, what I need in my life, yet I cannot expect someone else to have the same view; the same need for that strong emotional connection. Although we cannot expect to find what we need without opening ourselves up to the possibility of disappointments, others have a 'here today, gone tomorrow' view on life. We cannot assume that their viewpoint is wrong; it may simply be a stand that we can't support."**_

She closed her book as her eyes immediately focused in on the beautiful flowers that he went out of his way to bring her. _**Why would he drive all this way to bring me such beautiful flowers, but then not return my call?**_ She thought.

She turned on the radio again and sat quietly as he listened to the play by play. Apparently the Paw Sox carried a slim lead going into the bottom of the 9th. As Elizabeth listened, by the time Jack came up to bat, there were two outs and runners on 1st and 2nd.

Elizabeth's heart pounded as pitch after pitch stacked the count. With 2 strikes and 3 balls, Jack hit a line drive down the first base line.

"Foul," the umpire called.

With the next pitch, Jack caught the ball just right, sending another line drive down the first base line but this time just barely fair. As the runners on 1st and 2nd crossed home plate, Jack slid into 3rd with no concerns for his previously ailing knee.

With the two runs added, the Hawks managed a 6-5 win. Elizabeth glanced at her watch, 9:35pm, and she could only assume that he would call her after he showered and changed. That was until several team members were interviewed and talked about going out to celebrate their win.

Elizabeth brought Lizzie inside, locked up and went to bed.

 _ **Pawtucket, R.I….**_

Jack rushed to get into the shower, wanting to call Elizabeth before it got too late. As he changed, and grabbed his belongings from his locker, he looked around for Donnie, hoping to borrow his phone again.

"Hey Donnie, may I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, it's in my locker…#23."

Jack grabbed his phone, went to a quiet spot outside of the locker room, pulled the card with her number scribbled on it out of his pocket and called her. The phone went immediately to voicemail…

" _ **Hi, you've reached 555-721-1832. I'm sorry but I'm either away from my phone or unavailable at this time. If you would like to leave your name, phone number and a message, I will get back with you as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a great day…BEEP"**_

Disappointedly Jack began to leave his message…

" _ **Elizabeth, I wish you'd answer the phone, I'd like to talk to you. I had a great game and I wanted to share it with you. Did you get the flowers? It's funny; I thought I left home early enough to get to your place and then back to meet the bus. They almost left me," he laughed. "Although, I've got to admit that I wish I was back in Baltimore with you right now. Please call me; use this number, it belongs to Donnie Hart…remember I left my phone at the motel."**_

Elizabeth tossed and turned all night, picking her phone up several times to see if by some chance she had missed a call or text, but nothing.

The following morning Elizabeth pulled herself from bed, again checked her phone, and seeing nothing, she went to take a shower.

 _ **Pawtucket, R.I….**_

Jack lay in bed much like a kid at Christmas, doing his best not to wake his parents too early. However, in this case, he glanced over at the other bed and saw no sign of his roommate, Jose Moreno stirring.

Unable to wait any longer, Jack called out, "Jose, can I use your phone?"

Jose made an unintelligible uttering before pointing to the phone on the table.

"Thanks man," Jack stated as he grabbed the phone, slipped on his shorts and flip flops and stepped outside.

Jack stood impatiently as the phone rang, and rang, and rang. After five rings, the voicemail kicked in…

" _ **Hi, you've reached 555-721-1832. I'm sorry but I'm either away from my phone or unavailable at this time. If you would like to leave your name, phone number and a message, I will get back with you as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a great day…BEEP"**_

Jack had become frustrated, _**"I had no idea that it would be so hard to get in touch with you. I really miss you, Elizabeth; I wish I could talk to you. When you get a chance, give me a call back. You can use either this number or the one from yesterday. I'm just using anyone's phone I can grab. We are free today until about 3, so please call me…"**_

He stepped back inside, and assuming that there was nothing else to do, he slipped back into bed and attempted to sleep.

To be continued…

 **Note: This is a message to Katie. Unfortunately I guess you aren't signed in to the fan fiction site when you post your comment, so I am unable to send you a message back. So, I will answer here. I was an usherette back in 1979-80 and although I remember the broom girl, I can't remember her name. You may recognize some of the names, but most I've changed slightly.**


	7. Chapter 7- Let's Go Steady

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter7- Let's Go Steady  
**_

_**Recap of Chapter 6 ending…**_

 _ **Pawtucket, R.I….**_

Jack rushed to get into the shower, wanting to call Elizabeth before it got too late. As he changed, and grabbed his belongings from his locker, he looked around for Donnie, hoping to borrow his phone again.

"Hey Donnie, may I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, it's in my locker…#23."

Jack grabbed his phone, went to a quiet spot outside of the locker room, pulled the card with her number scribbled on it out of his pocket and called her. The phone went immediately to voicemail…

" _ **Hi, you've reached 555-721-1832. I'm sorry but I'm either away from my phone or unavailable at this time. If you would like to leave your name, phone number and a message, I will get back with you as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a great day…BEEP"**_

Disappointedly Jack began to leave his message…

" _ **Elizabeth, I wish you'd answer the phone, I'd like to talk to you. I had a great game and I wanted to share it with you. Did you get the flowers? It's funny; I thought I left home early enough to get to your place and then back to meet the bus. They almost left me," he laughed. "Although, I've got to admit that I wish I was back in Baltimore with you right now. Please call me; use this number, it belongs to Donnie Hart…remember I left my phone at the motel."**_

Elizabeth tossed and turned all night, picking her phone up several times to see if by some chance she had missed a call or text, but nothing.

The following morning Elizabeth pulled herself from bed, again checked her phone, and seeing nothing, she went to take a shower.

 _ **Pawtucket, R.I….**_

Jack lay in bed much like a kid at Christmas, doing his best not to wake his parents too early. However, in this case, he glanced over at the other bed and saw no sign of his roommate, Jose Moreno stirring.

Unable to wait any longer, Jack called out, "Jose, can I use your phone?"

Jose made an unintelligible uttering before pointing to the phone on the table.

"Thanks man," Jack stated as he grabbed the phone, slipped on his shorts and flip flops and stepped outside.

Jack stood impatiently as the phone rang, and rang, and rang. After five rings, the voicemail kicked in…

" _ **Hi, you've reached 555-721-1832. I'm sorry but I'm either away from my phone or unavailable at this time. If you would like to leave your name, phone number and a message, I will get back with you as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a great day…BEEP"**_

Jack had become frustrated, _**"I had no idea that it would be so hard to get in touch with you. I really miss you, Elizabeth; I wish I could talk to you. When you get a chance, give me a call back. You can use either this number or the one from yesterday. I'm just using anyone's phone I can grab. We are free today until about 3, so please call me…"**_

He stepped back inside, and assuming that there was nothing else to do, he slipped back into bed and attempted to sleep.

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

 _ **Back in Baltimore…**_

Elizabeth finished her morning chores, telling herself that she was not going to let the apparent cold shoulder he was giving her ruin her day. However, in her mind all the talking in the world could not change the fact that he brought flowers to her and then dropped off the face of the earth.

It took no time for Elizabeth's mind to resort to images of women in the stands doing their best to gain the player's attention. She knew it happened; she'd seen women at The Park do the exact same thing. Maybe he'd found a cute little number to spend some time with, and in doing so he'd completely forgotten hers.

Elizabeth grabbed a cup of coffee and attempted to sit through a cycle of the morning news. She focused on the screen, but paid no attention to the stories that were being reported. Near the end of the half hour broadcast, she heard, "Good morning, please come back and join me for the Sports Moment…"

Elizabeth drank half of her cup of coffee, and feeling disenchanted with her favorite morning blend she poured the rest into the sink. As she rinsed her cup out, the Sports Report returned.

"Good morning, Bruce Radar here in the newsroom…"

Elizabeth paid no attention to the initial sports cast, but when Bruce rolled the film of the Hawks vs. Paw Sox game from the night before, she was glued to the set. She observed Jack in the outfield, and running bases after his triple. However, she didn't see him lounging by a Jacuzzi with a bevy of beauties feeding him grapes and fanning him with palm leaves as her mind would have her believe.

She grabbed her lunch, turned Lizzie inside and left for work.

Two hours later, while working on gathering the school's final testing scores to turn in, she decided to call Jack one last time. If nothing else, she wanted him to tell her that he didn't want to see her anymore; at least she'd know.

She hesitantly tapped his contact information on her phone and waited for the call to connect. The call immediately shifted to voicemail…

" _ **Hey, this is Jack. I don't have my phone on me or I'm busy but if you leave a message, I call you back just as soon as I can… BEEP"**_

"Jack, this is Elizabeth. I guess you're enjoying your time with your teammates and don't have time for me. Apparently you aren't hospitalized, so unless you've been teleported to a space ship somewhere and are unable to call, please just lose my number. I'm not into the games… Bye Jack"

Part of her was sad, but a big portion of her emotions came across as anger; anger at being pulled in after she said that it wouldn't happen again.

Sylvia Foster stepped inside Elizabeth's office, "Hey, we're going out to…what's wrong; did you get some bad news?" she asked as she observed Elizabeth wiping her eyes and looking at her phone.

"No, I'm just so tired of these telemarketers calling every day. In the past few days it seems to have increased drastically," she frustratingly remarked. "I block the number and then they just call again using a different number."

Elizabeth placed her phone on the desk before continuing, "I tell you if I want to go back to school, start a new business, or have my roof done, I'm all set. I even got one recently that was a recording inviting me to participate in a revolutionary new erectile dysfunction study," Elizabeth remarked.

"Oh, now that one sounds interesting," Sylvia laughed as Elizabeth joined in. "I tell you what I do; I just block them. I know everyone's phone number that I want to talk to; anyone calls that I don't recognize and I block them."

"I thought the 'Do not call list' was supposed to keep us from getting so many of these annoying calls. But I agree with you; I used to answer them, but if it's a number I don't know I just block it. If I find out that they aren't solicitors I can unblock them later," Elizabeth commented. It was evident that she was frustrated, but at this point her frustration was more so with Jack than with the solicitors.

"Was there something that you wanted?" Elizabeth asked.

"A few of us were going out to get something to eat, but I see you brought yours," Sylvia took her lunch container and placed it back in her little cube refrigerator. "Come on, go with us."

Elizabeth felt the need to get out of the office so she grabbed her purse and phone and started for the door.

"Leave this here," Sylvia stated as she grabbed Elizabeth's phone and placed it back on the desk.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

"The girls said something about Ruby Tuesday," Sylvia responded.

"A salad sounds good," Elizabeth replied as she closed her office door behind her.

 _ **Pawtucket, R.I….**_

Jack slipped on his flip flops and walked down to the front desk area to get a bottle of water from the drink machine. As he stood outside, left fielder, Bobby Tillman walked by.

"Hey Bobby, do you have your phone on you?"

Bobby patted his pockets before pulling out his phone and handing it to Jack.

"Thanks; are you going back to your room?"

"Yea, just drop it by when you're done. I'm in #117."

"Thanks man." Jack pulled Elizabeth's number from his pocket and looked for a quiet place to make his call. Finding no such place around him, he walked around to the other side of the building where he found a fenced in courtyard. He stepped through the gate and took a seat at the picnic table.

" _ **Hi, you've reached 555-721-1832. I'm sorry but I'm either away from my phone or unavailable at this time. If you would like to leave your name, phone number and a message, I will get back with you as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a great day…BEEP"**_

"Elizabeth…I don't know what's going on, but I'm worried about you. I told you I'd call, I've called, but I keep getting your voicemail. Are you mad at me? Did I do something that I'm not aware of? This is Bobby Tillman's number; please call me back at any of the numbers."

 _ **Back in Baltimore…**_

Elizabeth returned from lunch, checked her phone and found three messages from numbers she didn't recognize. She listened to one of them…

"Hi, this is Susan, and we are just following up on you inquiry about a new mortgage."

Elizabeth immediately blocked the unknown numbers but did so without listening to or deleting the messages.

As she packed up for the day, Elizabeth's phone rang. Glancing down she didn't recognize the number, so she immediately declined the call.

 _ **Pawtucket, R.I….**_

Jack listened to her voicemail for what seemed like the umpteenth time, but chose not to leave a message. He handed the phone back to yet another teammate before climbing up the steps of the bus and taking his seat for the twenty minute ride to the ball park.

Jack did his best to push the confusion he felt out of his head, but he couldn't deny that it had some impact on his game. In four at bats, he had one single, walked twice and fouled out. Although Jack was not completely responsible for how the team performed, it was evident that most of the players were taking their cue from him. The final score…7-2, with the Paw Sox emerging victorious.

It was now Thursday, and the final game in this road trip. Jack sat in the dugout contemplating how on earth a woman had gotten so into his head.

Mookie stepped down into the dugout and took a seat by Jack. "What's wrong, man?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the game."

"Really, because it doesn't seem like your head has been here for a few days. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Did you and Elizabeth have a fight?" Mookie asked to which Jack opened his mouth and the flood waters flowed.

"Mookie, I really like her and I thought we'd gotten to where she realized that I'm not like a lot of the guys playing ball."

"So what did you fight about... or is that too personal?"

"That's just it; I haven't even talked to her. Every time I call I get her voicemail."

Mookie pulled out his phone, "What's her number?"

"555-721-1832…"

Mookie punched in the numbers and waited as the call connected. Instead of ringing, it went directly to voicemail…

" _ **Hi, you've reached 555-721-1832. I'm sorry but I'm either away from my phone or unavailable at this time. If you would like to leave your name, phone number and a message, I will get back with you as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a great day…BEEP"**_

"Hmm, I see what you mean. Maybe there's something wrong with her phone."

"I don't know, but I can't get my mind off of her. See you should have let me run home so I could use my own phone before we left."

Knowing that they'd be leaving to return home after the game, Jack tried his best to shelve his concerns and give his best to the team. In five at bats, he struck out once, hit two singles, took a base on balls, and a double. However, when trying to steal third, Jack was tagged out, and the Hawks lost 3-2.

 _ **Back in Baltimore…**_

The bus pulled into the parking lot at 7:30am on Friday morning. Jack slept all the way home, albeit not too comfortably.

Jack was the first player down the steps, but still had to wait for his bag to be pulled from the belly of the bus. He stood around as bag after bag was grabbed and the players jumped into their parked cars, or had wives, girlfriends, or just friends pick them up.

He leaned up against his vehicle as he watched those with girlfriends and wives kiss them "Hello," knowing that several of them were being deceitful, and wondering how anyone could be so deceptive. He now understood why Elizabeth was so cautious.

He wanted to drive to Elizabeth townhouse, hoping to find out what happened. However, he checked his watch and was disappointed when he realized the time and that Elizabeth would have already left for work.

He drove to the motel, threw his bag in the chair, found his phone and immediately plugged it in. He turned on the TV and attempted to pass the time as various scenarios flipped through his head, none of which were pleasant.

With a slight charge on his battery, Jack turned on his phone and immediately saw that he had several calls and voicemails from Elizabeth. He sat on the side of the bed and began to replay them…

" _ **Jack, it's me… Uh, Elizabeth. I just called to thank you for the flowers; they are absolutely beautiful. I can't believe that you drove all the way over here this morning. Lizzie woke me up barking, so I wish I'd known you were here. I would have loved to have seen you before you left. Well, I hate talking to machines, so please call me back when you get back on the bus. Thank you again; the flowers were a lovely gesture."**_

" _ **Jack, it's me…Elizabeth. I called earlier, but I guess you're busy. Good luck in the game. I won't call anymore, because I don't want to bug you. Bye…"**_

" _ **Jack, this is Elizabeth. I guess you're enjoying your time with your teammates and don't have time for me. Apparently you aren't hospitalized, so unless you've been teleported to a space ship somewhere and are unable to call, please just lose my number. I'm not into the games… Bye Jack"**_

Jack smiled as he listened to the first message, but by the time the third one finished, he was more panic stricken, "No, no, no, I did call you."

Jack immediately dialed her number, praying that she would answer and give him a chance to explain.

Elizabeth pulled her phone from her purse, _**Oh so you're back in town and now I'm important enough to call. I don't think so. Get a taste of my answering machine for a change.**_

Elizabeth wasn't looking forward to seeing Jack this evening. Part of her felt as though she had been "had" by him, and although he never called her, she didn't want him to think that it bothered her, although it did.

She sat down at her desk, pulled her journal from her bag, and attempted to make sense of the many emotions and feelings that seemed at time to be caving in on her…

" _ **Why do we care? When we know someone for a mere blip of time, is it even possible to feel hurt? True hurt, or is it just that no one likes to be played the fool? As the saying goes, 'fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.'**_

 _ **I know the games; I've seen them; I've been hurt by them, and will never be a fan of them. Although I don't willingly play, apparently getting drawn in to them unintentionally does occur. I'm surprised, angry, hurt and confused, but the fact is, he owes me nothing. I'd like to know why all the moves to get close, and then the cold shoulder, but still… he owes me nothing.**_

 _ **No one should be expected to be perfect; just the thought can be exhausting. However, relationships should be based on trust, honesty, integrity and mutual respect. When you have to question whether any of those characteristics remain a priority, it's apparent that you've already gotten your answer.**_

 _ **Truly my judgment is skewed; I thought he was different; I thought this might be different. But a player is a player whose concern is himself. He'll take without worrying about the pain he leaves behind.**_

 _ **As I have always heard, 'Karma is a bitch.' However, those who tempt her don't realize that she is much like a rubber band; you can only stretch and pull it so far before it pops and snaps back at you."**_

Elizabeth slammed her journal shut and returned it to her bag. She wasn't interested in working tonight, and if she had planned ahead, she would have taken the next few nights off. However, this was a special night at the ballpark for her, so she couldn't back out now.

When she pulled into the parking lot and drove to her spot in the back, Jack was sitting there waiting. She parked several spaces over and did her best not to look at him.

He got out of the car, "Really? Are we in high school Elizabeth? Are you just going to ignore me?"

"No Jack, I'm not going to ignore you, but apparently it was easy enough for you to ignore me. If you were just going to give me the brush off, why bring the flowers? They were beautiful by the way, but that's beside the point."

"Elizabeth, I'm not ignoring you; I wouldn't do that. I called you several times but I only reached your voicemail."

She pulled out her phone and held it up, "No messages from you, Jack."

"Well, they wouldn't be from my number anyway. I left my phone in the motel. I was using any phone I could get my hands on. I was trying my best to get in touch with you; I missed you, and I wanted to hear your voice."

"I didn't get any messages from you, Jack on any phone. You told me before that you weren't a player, and against my better judgment I believed you. But you're just like the rest of them. Do me a favor; just leave me alone," she stated as she got out of her car and started walking to the stadium.

"May I see your phone?" he called out as she turned around and begrudgingly handed it to him.

He went directly to her voicemail and saw none currently listed. "Where are all of your voicemails?"

"I told you Jack, I didn't get any from you. The only voicemails I got were from solicitors and I blocked them."

Jack clicked the button for blocked calls, and found a list of voicemails, "Listen to this one."

She pressed the button, "Congratulations, we have set aside $30,000 for your new business start up."

Jack pulled the phone away, "No, not that one. Check this one…"

Again she pressed the button he suggested, "Hi, this is April and you have just won a 7 day cruise and all you have to do…"

"No, it's not that one either"" Jack stated as he took the phone back and continued to scroll through her many blocked voicemails. "WOW, you do get a lot of these calls." What made the situation more difficult was the fact that with people coming from all over to play ball, area codes on solicitor calls could be the same as those of Mookie and the other ball players.

He looked again, and finally found Mookie's number, "This is it. Try this one…"

 _ **Ring, ring, ring**_ … Taking the phone back into her hand she realized that the call was from Rosa…

"Hey Rosa, is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's great. Have you seen Jack yet?"

"Well, as a matter of fact we are having a discussion here in the parking lot. Why, do you need to talk to him?"

"No, no but I'll bet you were happy to see him."

"Well, that's not exactly the word I would use."

"Don't let on that I'm telling you this, but Mookie had to call me while they were gone to get your phone number for him.

"Oh really? Do tell me more."

"He didn't tell you about forgetting his phone and not having your number?"

Elizabeth turned away from Jack, "I just found out about the phone."

"Mookie said he moped around the whole time they were gone. It's so funny that he had to borrow phones from Mookie and the other players."

"He just mentioned that, but I thought it was a line. Thank you for telling me."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you why I called. I went to the Farmer's Market today and I'm bringing you some squash, tomatoes, and cucumbers."

"Thank you so much Rosa for everything. See you soon."

"So, is Rosa right when she told me that you had to use Mookie's and the other guy's phones to reach me?"

"I told you that, Elizabeth. I would never lie to you. Please, "push that button…"

Elizabeth walked back to her car, leaned against the trunk and pushed play.

" _ **Elizabeth, it's me…Jack. I know you weren't expecting to hear from me so soon, but I wanted to let you know that I left my phone on the counter in my motel room. I'll call again, but I'll have to borrow someone else's phone, so please answer. Hey, I hope you liked the flowers. Oh, and I checked the weather for Saturday, it's supposed to be clear and in the 70's, so I'll get the tickets for the cruise. WOW, I wish you had answered; I wanted to hear your voi…"**_

"Do you want me to pick out a few more?" he asked as he took her phone without waiting on her answer. "Here, this is one…" he stated as he handed the phone back to her.

" _ **Elizabeth, I wish you'd answer the phone, I'd like to talk to you. I had a great game and I wanted to share it with you. Did you get the flowers? It's funny; I thought I left home early enough to get to your place and then back to meet the bus. They almost left me," he laughed. "Although, I've got to admit that I wish I was back in Baltimore with you right now. Please call me; use this number, it belongs to Donnie Hart…remember I left my phone at the motel."**_

Realizing that she was wrong, she tried to apologize but found it difficult to complete a coherent sentence. "Jack, I believe that I…that I might…probably need to….well, I think that maybe, possibly I…"

"Made a mistake?" he interrupted.

Elizabeth quickly conceded, "Yes Jack, I'm sorry. I do owe you an apology…a profound apology. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions, but all I could think about was the women hanging over the railings trying to get the players attention. It happens here, and I hate when I see it. The women show their cleavage and bright smiles, and the next thing you know these players are leaving the park with them hanging on their arms. It upsets me because some of these guys have girlfriends."

"So are you my girlfriend?"

"Sorry Jack, I was simply trying to make a point."

She managed a breath before continuing, "After you left, I figured that I was outta sight, outta mind, so I assumed that you forgot about me. Then I thought about my beautiful flowers, and it just made me sad," she stated as she attempted to hide the tears that began to slip from her eyes.

"Elizabeth, you may be out of my sight, but you've got to know, you are rarely out of my mind," he whispered as he closed the distance between them. His hands moved up her arms and over her shoulders as they rested on either side of her face.

As his thumbs brushed away her tears, he whispered, "Elizabeth, you captured all of my attention from the moment I saw you. Well, that is after I realized that you weren't married to Dr. Coulter."

"You thought I was married to Lee?"

"I sure did. I was excited when I realized that you weren't. But then you shot me down and wouldn't go out with me."

"You managed to talk me into it."

"Well, let me see if my luck is still good. I haven't seen you since Sunday, and I'm dying to kiss you."

His comment brought an immediate smile to her face. "I don't see anyone stopping you."

She barely finished her sentence when his lips met hers. They were soft, yet eager; bold, yet tender, and hot, so very hot that she felt the warmth spreading throughout her body as he pressed her up against the driver side door of her car.

"I missed you," he managed to whisper as his lips worked their way across her cheek, stopping momentarily to nibble gently on her earlobe.

"I missed you too," she spoke softly as she glanced over his shoulder and observed other vehicles entering The Park. At this point she was thankful that Mr. Roseman had sent her to the outskirts of the lot, for no one in their right mind would park so far from the stadium.

He leaned back in, desperate to taste her lips once again. She was nervous about others seeing their public display of affection, but cast her fears to the wind as she leaned in to meet him.

Her lips separated slightly encouraging his tongue to slip through and as she suspected, he did not disappoint. She felt her family of butterflies fluttering in her stomach as his tongue tenderly brushed across the sensitive skin in her mouth.

He held her so gently that in that moment she completely forgot where she was, somewhat startled by her own loss of control. "Jack, we need to stop."

"I don't want to."

"I don't either, but that'll be a talk for another time," she replied, realizing that at some point the "intimacy" talk would be needed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but you do need to go play baseball."

"Elizabeth, I'd like to revisit the girlfriend comment."

"What about it?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"My girlfriend?"

"That would make you my boyfriend. Jack, are we back in high school," she stated with a smirk.

"I'm sorry for the earlier comment, but I was worried that things were going horribly wrong. So in case there is any confusion here, Elizabeth, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, I am a girl, and we are friends…"

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"I know, I'm just teasing. Jack Thornton, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Will you go steady with me?

"Are you serious? What, no high school ring?" she giggled. "Jack, you really are taking me back in time, but I have to admit that no one ever kissed me in high school like you just did."

"Sorry, I don't even know where my high school ring is. As far as the kissing goes, I've learned a lot since then," he grinned before realizing that his statement wasn't delivered like he'd hoped.

"He began to ramble, "That's not…I mean, really I haven't had…you know that didn't come out like I meant for it to. I really haven't had that many girlfriends."

"Jack, it's okay. You had a life before we met. Besides, I had a life before I met you too, so you shouldn't worry about my boyfriends either."

Jack stepped back a step and his expression showed that he was thinking, "Right, yeah…but…how many boyfriends did you have?"

"Not many."

"Well, how many is that?"

"You know Jack they're going to be singing the National Anthem by the time we get up to the stadium."

"Well, just tell me how many."

"Maybe the same amount as you. How many did you have, Jack?"

"5"

"I had 6," she didn't know if it was actually six, but she simply wanted to beat him.

"Who were they?"

"Jack, we don't have time for this. We have to get to the stadium."

"You don't have to be there for another 30 minutes. So, who are they?"

"There were three in high school, two in college and of course Scott when I was working here."

"Who did you date the longest?"

"I dated Adam for five years."

"WOW, that's a long time."

"Can we go to the stadium now?"

"I'm just trying to learn everything I can about you."

"Knowing that I had boyfriends before, do you still want to go steady," she laughed softly.

He stepped closer as his lips met hers with such passion that there was no doubt that he wanted to continue seeing her. She could feel his full body weight as he pressed her against the car; one hand swept around her waist and the other cradled the back of her head, deepening their connection.

Her family of butterflies were never far away when they were together. She had actually gotten used to them, enjoyed them and the feeling of life she felt when they were near.

As his lips left hers, she felt as though he'd carried the air from her lungs as well. She felt lightheaded, and was thankful that his arm was around her waist to help hold her up.

He took her hand as they walked toward the passenger door of his car.

"Hey, I hear we have a live singer for the National Anthem tonight. I wonder who it is?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked stunned, "Oh crap, I'm singing the National Anthem tonight."

"You sing?"

"I guess that's just another thing you learned about me tonight, Jack."

To be continued…

 _ **Note to Katie: Hey, since I can't PM you from the fan fiction site, I'm posting this here. I know your husband played baseball for the real life team in my story, but since I don't know his name, if I happen to use his name in the story, it's just a coincidence.**_


	8. Chapter 8- We're a Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 8- We're a Couple  
**_

_**Recap from the Chapter 7 ending…**_

He held her so gently that in that moment she completely forgot where she was, somewhat startled by her own loss of control. "Jack, we need to stop."

"I don't want to."

"I don't either, but that'll be a talk for another time," she replied, realizing that at some point the "intimacy" talk would be needed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but you do need to go play baseball."

"Elizabeth, I'd like to revisit the girlfriend comment."

"What about it?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"My girlfriend?"

"That would make you my boyfriend. Jack, are we back in high school," she stated with a smirk.

"I'm sorry for the earlier comment, but I was worried that things were going horribly wrong. So in case there is any confusion here, Elizabeth, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, I am a girl, and we are friends…"

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"I know, I'm just teasing. Jack Thornton, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Will you go steady with me?

"Are you serious? What, no high school ring?" she giggled. "Jack, you really are taking me back in time, but I have to admit that no one ever kissed me in high school like you just did."

"Sorry, I don't even know where my high school ring is. As far as the kissing goes, I've learned a lot since then," he grinned before realizing that his statement wasn't delivered like he'd hoped.

"He began to ramble, "That's not…I mean, really I haven't had…you know that didn't come out like I meant for it to. I really haven't had that many girlfriends."

"Jack, it's okay. You had a life before we met. Besides, I had a life before I met you too, so you shouldn't worry about my boyfriends either."

Jack stepped back a step and his expression showed that he was thinking, "Right, yeah…but…how many boyfriends did you have?"

"Not many."

"Well, how many is that?"

"You know Jack they're going to be singing the National Anthem by the time we get up to the stadium."

"Well, just tell me how many."

"Maybe the same amount as you. How many did you have, Jack?"

"5"

"I had 6," she didn't know if it was actually six, but she simply wanted to beat him.

"Who were they?"

"Jack, we don't have time for this. We have to get to the stadium."

"You don't have to be there for another 30 minutes. So, who are they?"

"There were three in high school, two in college and of course Scott when I was working here."

"Who did you date the longest?"

"I dated Adam for five years."

"WOW, that's a long time."

"Can we go to the stadium now?"

"I'm just trying to learn everything I can about you."

"Knowing that I had boyfriends before, do you still want to go steady," she laughed softly.

He stepped closer as his lips met hers with such passion that there was no doubt that he wanted to continue seeing her. She could feel his full body weight as he pressed her against the car; one hand swept around her waist and the other cradled the back of her head, deepening their connection.

Her family of butterflies were never far away when they were together. She had actually gotten used to them, enjoyed them and the feeling of life she felt when they were near.

As his lips left hers, she felt as though he'd carried the air from her lungs as well. She felt lightheaded, and was thankful that his arm was around her waist to help hold her up.

He took her hand as they walked toward the passenger door of his car.

"Hey, I hear we have a live singer for the National Anthem tonight. I wonder who it is?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked stunned, "Oh crap, I'm singing the National Anthem tonight."

"You sing?"

"I guess that's just another thing you learned about me tonight, Jack."

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Jack pulled his BMW up to the front row and slipped into his parking space. He opened his door and stepped outside but quickly noticed that Elizabeth was still seated with her door closed. Assuming that she was waiting for him to open her door, he rushed around to the other side.

As he opened the door he found her fiddling with her fingers and apparently in no hurry to get out.

"Elizabeth…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was nice of you to open my door, but I don't think I can get out."

"What's wrong?"

"Jack, why did I say that I'd sing the National Anthem? Right now the only song I'm hearing in my head is America the Beautiful. That's not the same thing as the National Anthem, and I'm going to make a fool out of myself."

Jack squatted down beside her seat and took hold of her hand, "Elizabeth you have a beautiful voice."

"How do you know? You just said a minute ago that you didn't know I sang."

"Your voice is like music to my ears," he whispered before kissing her cheek. "If you get nervous, just look at me and pretend that we're alone."

"You don't think I'll embarrass myself?"

"I think you'll do a beautiful job. Come on; you'll have to sing it from out here if we don't hurry up."

She stepped outside and he closed the door behind her. He held out his hand, "Are you ready to get some people talking?"

"Might as well," she replied as she placed her hand in his and they walked through the gate.

Several usherettes passed her and although they opened their mouths to say 'Hi' they were more focused in on their hand holding, and subsequently said nothing. However, when they passed, "I told you they're a couple," was easily heard.

Jack walked her down to her seat, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before rushing to the locker room to get dressed.

"Looks like you two are getting along great," Rosa commented as she handed Elizabeth a bag with her vegetables from the farmer's market contained inside.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks for these," she stated as she took the bag. "He asked me to go steady with him."

"Excuse me?"

"I know, it's just a joke, but we are dating," Elizabeth replied.

"I'm so happy you've found someone; I told you he was perfect for you."

"Slow down, Rosa; we aren't walking down the aisle, we're just dating. I have to admit, I like him more than I wanted to allow myself to."

As they chatted, usherettes arrived for work, grabbed their towels and assumed their position in their assigned tunnel.

"Elizabeth…" Mr. Roseman called out from the mouth of the tunnel. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Rosa asked.

"Yes sir; I'll be down in about twenty minutes," Elizabeth replied before turning back to Rosa, "I'm singing the "National Anthem."

Elizabeth turned back toward Rosa, "Will you be sitting here? If so, I'll leave my stuff in my seat," She stated as she stood.

"Just leave your stuff. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, I'm going to the restroom first. If I don't come out, don't tell anyone where I am," Elizabeth laughed as she walked around the corner and out of view.

Jack walked down the tunnel from the locker room onto the field. "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked Rosa.

"Don't worry, she didn't run off. Although if she doesn't come back, I was told not to tell anyone that she was in the bathroom," Rosa chuckled.

Elizabeth returned to her seat as each team was warming up. She knew her time was coming when the players would leave the field and the starting lineup for both sides would be announced. As the players lined up on the first and third base lines, Elizabeth knew that she would be expected to walk out onto the field. As the time approached, she felt much like a deer caught in headlights.

Elizabeth stood at the gate waiting for the final players to take their place. As she walked onto the field, she heard the announcer…

"Thank you everyone for joining us tonight for our first game in this series with the Columbus Clippers. Tonight we have the honor of a live rendition of the National Anthem, sung by our very own Elizabeth Thatcher. So, please rise, gentlemen remove your hats, and let's give Elizabeth some Hope Valley Hawks love."

She took her place on the pitcher's mound and as the music started, she lifted the microphone to her lips. Her eyes were initially focused on Jack as he smiled, and had his right hand holding his baseball cap over heart.

Even with the less than stellar acoustics, Elizabeth sang perfectly on key, with many people commenting that she had the voice of an angel.

With the final note of the National Anthem came thunderous applause from the stands and the 2000+ fans in attendance. Elizabeth released a thankful sigh, smiled brightly back at Jack and made her way off the field.

"WOW, you really can sing," Rosa wrapped Elizabeth in a hug. "It was absolutely beautiful."

"Well, if you will excuse me, I think I need to go throw up," Elizabeth teased as she took her seat.

"Don't be silly. Did you hear the crowd rave over it?"

Elizabeth laughed, "They were just clapping because I was leaving the field."

"I'm telling you, Elizabeth, I wouldn't be surprised is Mr. Roseman asked you to sing it at every game."

"I hope not. I can't handle the pressure."

The early few innings were a blur as Elizabeth dealt with several intoxicated fans on either side of the stadium who kept giving the usherettes a hard time.

Elizabeth walked up into the second tunnel on the first base side and found where the fan had already settled and was being watched by his friends. She called one of his friends down and advised, "If he causes any more trouble, he's going to have to leave."

Shortly after taking her seat next to Rosa, another issue gained her attention and she was off to the visitor's side. On this occasion, the fan was quite intoxicated and reeked of alcohol. She attempted to resolve the situation without having him ejected, but quickly realized after he pushed her up against the wall of the tunnel that that wasn't going to happen.

As he held her pinned against the wall, screaming at her, she yelled, "Please take your hands off me."

"You're scared, aren't you?" he laughed.

She was, but was determined not to let him know that. She felt tears welling in her eyes as his friends tried to pull him off, but he was much stronger than they expected. He kept screaming, "Look bitch you aren't gonna to tell me what to do."

As he released one hand, he drew back his fist, but before he could make contact with Elizabeth's face, many of the long time season ticket holders in the first row of section 3, grabbed him, pulled him off her and held him until the police arrived.

As the police took him away in handcuffs, he continued to rant as his friends commented that he really shouldn't drink.

Jack heard the commotion but had no idea that Elizabeth was involved until the group of men who usually sat behind the visitors' dugout stepped away from her and returned to their seats.

"Hey, what happened over there?" Jack stepped out and asked one of the season ticket holders behind the dugout.

"Some drunken guy was giving the usherette a hard time and Elizabeth tried to resolve it. I heard that he pushed her against the wall, but the guys over there had her back. They took care of him."

Jack stood just inside the dugout waiting for Elizabeth to return to her seat. Luckily he saw her step back behind the back stop just before he took to the warm up circle.

"Are you okay?" Rosa asked as she took her seat.

"I'm fine…" she replied as the sight of Bobby, one of the vendors caught her attention.

"Hey Bobby, would you do me a favor and take hot dogs and Cokes to the four guys behind the Clippers' dugout. Just tell them that I said 'thank you,'" Elizabeth asked as she reached into her purse and pulled out $30 to pay the bill. "Just keep the change."

"Thanks; I'll take care of it," Bobby replied as he headed off to deliver her order.

At this point, Elizabeth wasn't even certain what inning it was. Without looking at the scoreboard, the only thing she knew was that it was the bottom of some inning and Jack was approaching home plate to bat.

She clapped with the crowd as he took a few practice swings. With one strike and two balls down, Jack's bat made contact with the ball, sending it deep into left field.

Jack was rounding first base when the Clippers' left fielder tapped the ball with his glove, knocking it from the sky, but sending it rolling toward the centerfielder. Jack was held up on third base as the crowd went wild.

The next two batters brought the team their first outs of the inning, with the next player up hitting a single and driving Jack across home plate, making the score 1-0 in favor of the Hawks.

Several more innings passed with no further runs scored on either side, as the Hawks earned the first win of this series. Once the teams had done their usual 'good game' hand shake processional, Jack walked directly to the back stop, motioning Elizabeth to come over.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, did you see that?"

"What happened?"

"Some guy was giving Pam a hard time so I went over to see if I could help. He was drunk, so I asked his friends to keep him in his seat or I'd have to ask them to leave. I guess he didn't like my suggestion so he pushed me up against the wall."

"Are you okay?"

My arm is sore, but I'll be okay."

"Did he do that?" Jack commented as he observed fingerprint bruising on her left upper arm.

"It's okay. It's just a bruise."

Jack glanced at the clock on the scoreboard, "Is it too late to go get some coffee or dessert or something?"

"I'd love to. I'll either be right here or outside the office when you're finished," she stated as she stuck her fingers through the wire and held on to the chain link fence.

Jack placed his hand on top of hers in the fence, "Give me a chance to shower and change and I'll be right out."

"Take your time, Jack. I don't mind waiting."

Elizabeth watched Jack as he entered the tunnel heading to the locker room before she turned around and took her seat to wait on him.

"Hey, Mookie and I are going to get some dinner. Do you and Jack want to go with us?" Rosa asked.

"Thanks for the offer but I think we're going to spend some time alone," she replied as Rosa grabbed her bag, hugged Elizabeth and headed out to meet up with Mookie.

As the fans left the stadium there was laughter, congratulations and the occasional squeals. However, where Elizabeth sat behind the back stop, she felt it was relatively quiet.

While waiting on Jack, she pulled her journal from her bag, flipped it to the next blank page and attempted to purge all of the feelings that she'd experienced in just that one evening…

" _ **I'm sorry for doubting you; for questioning your character and for assuming that you were like so many others. Truly you've been nothing but kind and respectful to me, so shooting you down without a chance to explain was inconsiderate and certainly without merit. I think as we go through life, we learn how to become Yale educated lawyers for our own mistakes, but we are extremely quick to judge the mistakes of others.**_

 _ **Just like no two snowflakes are alike, so is the same for people. Even identical twins have subtle differences in fingerprints and their emotional makeup. That being said, people are unique; different in many ways; from their looks, to what drives them, to what is important to them, to the demons that chase them, and how they choose to eradicate them.**_

 _ **Using excuses does not relieve you of blame for the deeds you commit. The use of alcohol often enhances and escalates negative behaviors, yet responsibility still rests upon your shoulders for your actions. Is it truly so hard to live by the law of reciprocity, the Golden Rule, the treat others as you would want to be treated yourself rule?**_

 _ **Is it possible that a kind hearted individual can change completely once alcohol is added in? They do say that alcohol releases your inhibitions, but wouldn't that still imply that the abusive characteristics lie under the surface awaiting that perfect storm? No matter how you look at it, everyone is different; everyone has baggage, some more than others, yet everyone has the choice to own it, and deal with it, or simply sweep it under the rug.**_

 _ **I have always felt that how we treat others is a direct reflection of how we feel about ourselves. Unfortunately those who are unable to control their anger for any of a multitude of reasons are in need of more than an understanding word or a short stint in jail. Often it means breaking the cycle, whether it be alcohol/drug abuse, physical abuse, or often the most painfully scaring and yet least visible, emotional abuse."**_

Elizabeth was lost in her own thoughts when Jack approached and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he stated as he took a seat beside her.

"No, that's okay; my mind was somewhere else and I didn't hear you walk up."

"What's this?" he asked as he observed her close her journal and place it back in her bag.

"It's just something that I started when I was a teenager. It's a journal for all of my private thoughts and feelings."

"Like a diary?"

"Exactly…"

"Did you write about me?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Is it good stuff?"

"Jack, yes it's all good. Actually, you've completely surprised me; maybe even restored my faith in men. So, I'd like to thank you for that. So, where do you want me to meet you?"

"Well, how about I follow you home, and then we can just take my car."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Jack stood up and held out his hand, "I'm sure."

They walked out into the parking lot holding hands, much to the surprise of several usherettes who were waiting on their own baseball player dates for the evening.

Elizabeth smiled and wished them a great night as they passed by. Jack walked with her to the passenger side of his car to open the door. After a tender kiss Elizabeth slipped into the vehicle, "You are really playing this up in front of them, aren't you?"

"Actually, I just wanted to kiss you."

His comment left her momentarily speechless.

Jack followed her home, opening up the passenger side door for her again once she's parked in her driveway.

"So, where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Do you feel like coffee?"

"Sounds good, where to?"

"There is a great little coffee shop over on Independence Blvd. It's just a few blocks from here.

He pulled into the parking lot of "The Daily Grind." They got out and started toward the shop when Elizabeth tripped as she stepped up on the curb.

Jack caught her before she hit the ground, "Are you okay?" he asked as he held on to her until she gained her footing.

"Just call me Grace," she laughed. "Thank you, Jack."

They walked inside, and for it to be so late, the place was fairly busy. Jack found them a table in the back that was just being vacated, as the barista walked up to wipe it down.

"Thank you ma'am," Jack stated; a courtesy that did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"I'd like a grande, half-caff, soy latte with an extra pump of cream at 120 degrees, and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top."

Seeing Jack's expression she laughed, "I'm just kidding. I'd like a regular grande with 4 Splenda and 3 pumps of French vanilla, please."

Elizabeth watched as he stood in line awaiting his turn. She smiled when she witnessed him several times working through her order in his mind, even holding out 4 fingers and then three fingers, signifying her Splenda and French vanilla additions.

When he returned to the table, he took a chance in bringing two muffins, one blueberry and the other banana walnut.

"Here you go," he handed her the cup of coffee and took a seat. "You're choice, blueberry or banana walnut."

Elizabeth got up from the table and retrieved a plastic knife. As she sat back down at the table she said, "How about half and half?"

"Sounds fair," he replied as she sat his muffin halves on one side of the plate while hers remained on the other.

Their conversation was rather generic as they watched people enter and leave the coffee shop. That was until a gentleman approached the table.

"Elizabeth, how have you been?"

Elizabeth looked up and was noticeably shocked at the man standing before her. "Hi Adam…"

He looked back and forth between Jack and Elizabeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is…"

"You're Jack Thornton, aren't you?" Without giving Jack a chance to answer, he continued, "I thought you looked familiar. I was at the last World Series game. Man, that was intense," Adam announced.

He turned back to Elizabeth, "I just moved back to Baltimore to take a position at John Hopkins. Oh, I saw Sami and she told me that she had seen you."

"Congratulations on your new position, I'm happy for you," Elizabeth responded. "Well, Sami and I live in the same townhouse complex, so we run into each other from time to time, mostly at the dog park."

"You have a dog?" he asked.

"I sure do. She's an English Bulldog named Lizzie."

"Why didn't we have a dog when we were together?"

"Adam, we didn't live together," she stated firmly.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean, but I don't want Jack to get the wrong idea."

Jack found himself observing the body language between the two. From what he observed, Adam seemed keenly interested in Elizabeth, while she appeared mildly perturbed.

Adam turned back to Jack, "Well, I heard that they sent you down here to recuperate. I hope they made sure you had the best care. I'd be glad to help, but I'm a neurosurgeon. I think it was your knee that was hurt, right?"

"My head is fine, and my knee is 100% now. My medical treatment was outstanding, but thank you for your concern," Jack responded.

"Adam," Elizabeth interrupted, "It was nice seeing you, but Jack and I haven't seen each other in several days so if you don't mind..."

"I'll call you…" he stated as he walked away. "I'll take you to dinner…" was the last thing he said as he walked out the door.

"Let me guess, Adam, the boyfriend from college?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth took a sip of her coffee, "We dated in college, and it ended when he went away to medical school."

"It just ended?" Jack asked, obviously interested and clearly concerned.

"There's not much to say, Jack. He said that I was a distraction and he ended it. We haven't dated in years."

With their coffee and muffins consumed, Jack asked, "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Yes, I'd like that," she replied as she stood up and took her shoulder bag from the chair.

As Elizabeth walked passed Jack, his hand on her lower back gave her a sense of security, which accompanied the tingle that flooded her entire body.

They stepped out onto the sidewalk and as they started walking, Jack stuck out his arm and took her hand as their palms kissed.

"Why is it that I feel a little uncomfortable about Adam?" Jack asked.

"I don't know; you shouldn't." she quickly responded. "Jack, you can't tell me that you don't have quite a few prior relationships yourself. Remember, I did Google you."

"I do, but no one is showing up here to announce themselves."

"But if I was in New York I'd run into them?"

"Just one; Selma Bartucci…"

"The Super Model?"

He hesitantly responded, "I believe she is."

"How long ago did you two break up?"

"Just after the World Series."

"May I ask why?"

"I think it was important to her for me to be a member of the famous New York Mets, and when I got hurt and they dropped me to the farm team, well let's just say, I didn't have the same appeal to her."

"WOW, why did you even date someone like that?"

"I guess I didn't come in contact with women like you. If I'd had the choice, I certainly would have chosen differently."

"Right, you'd pick me over a super model?"

"You don't have any idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

"You don't need to throw out compliments, Jack."

"I'm aware that we're just getting to know each other, but I don't say anything that I don't mean," he responded. Jack held her hand as he stopped walking, and turned her to face him, "Elizabeth, I know that you don't trust easily; I've had my own issues in that area."

He released her hand as he reached up and swept several soft auburn curls behind her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I'm so glad that we're giving this…us a chance."

"I may not have seemed like it, but I'm really glad too."

They walked back toward the car and she stood off to the side while he opened her door. Before she slipped inside, he stood in front of her, "Are you sure you're okay about what happened tonight?"

"What, seeing Adam? Really Jack, I'm happy for him but that's it. Even if you and I weren't dating, I have no desire to see him again."

"Well, that's reassuring, but I actually meant the guy that hurt you at the ballpark."

"Oh that? I'm fine, and my season ticket holders took care of him for me." Seeing him eyeing the bruising on her arm she added, "Jack, it's just a bruise. It'll heal."

As his glance moved between her eyes and lips, he leaned in and his mouth covered hers. He found her lips to be soft and plump, and carrying a slight hint of French vanilla which seemed to linger from the coffee she'd just consumed.

One hand slipped around her waist pulling her closer as the other cradled her cheek. He leaned back slightly attempting to gauge her feelings based on her expression, but as she pressed her lips to his, he obtained his answer.

He held the door open for her as she slipped inside. On the short ride home, he linked his fingers with hers as her skin tingled when his thumb brushed back and forth across the top of her hand.

Jack hated to see the evening come to an end, but he also knew that he had big plans for their dinner cruise tomorrow night. To him, Elizabeth was different than most, if not all of the women he was used to dating, and he wanted to make certain that she was treated with the utmost respect. Not that he would ever treat a woman otherwise, but he found her to be quite special.

Jack held her hand as he walked her up the sidewalk. He took the key from her hand and opened her front door

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked, realizing after she offered that the presumption he may have was that she was inviting him to spend the night, which she wasn't. As she stepped into her townhouse, Jack took her arm and turned her around to face him. With her back leaned up against the door frame, he pressed his lips to hers.

She released a soft moan as his hands around her waist pulled her close. She was fairly certain that if he listened closely he'd hear the fluttering of the butterflies who had invaded her stomach.

"I had a really nice time tonight, and I'm really looking forward to the dinner cruise tomorrow…"

"Don't you mean tonight? It's after midnight," she teased.

"WOW, it is late. You know, I'm gonna leave, because as much as I'd love to come inside, I want to do things right here. I certainly don't want to wear out my welcome."

"Thank you for tonight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed her one final time before walking away. "Hey," he stated as he turned back to face her. "Why don't I come and pick you up for the game? That way we won't have to worry about your car afterward."

"Sounds like a plan. Sleep well…"

"You too…"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- You Make it Easy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 9- You make it Easy  
**_

 _ **Recap of Chapter 8 ending…**_

They stepped out onto the sidewalk and as they started walking, Jack stuck out his arm and took her hand as their palms kissed.

"Why is it that I feel a little uncomfortable about Adam?" Jack asked.

"I don't know; you shouldn't." she quickly responded. "Jack, you can't tell me that you don't have quite a few prior relationships yourself. Remember, I did Google you."

"I do, but no one is showing up here to announce themselves."

"But if I was in New York I'd run into them?"

"Just one; Selma Bartucci…"

"The Super Model?"

He hesitantly responded, "I believe she is."

"How long ago did you two break up?"

"Just after the World Series."

"May I ask why?"

"I think it was important to her for me to be a member of the famous New York Mets, and when I got hurt and they dropped me to the farm team, well let's just say, I didn't have the same appeal to her."

"WOW, why did you even date someone like that?"

"I guess I didn't come in contact with women like you. If I'd had the choice, I certainly would have chosen differently."

"Right, you'd pick me over a super model?"

"You don't have any idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

"You don't need to throw out compliments, Jack."

"I'm aware that we're just getting to know each other, but I don't say anything that I don't mean," he responded. Jack held her hand as he stopped walking, and turned her to face him, "Elizabeth, I know that you don't trust easily; I've had my own issues in that area."

He released her hand as he reached up and swept several soft auburn curls behind her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I'm so glad that we're giving this…us a chance."

"I may not have seemed like it, but I'm really glad too."

They walked back toward the car and she stood off to the side while he opened her door. Before she slipped inside, he stood in front of her, "Are you sure you're okay about what happened tonight?"

"What, seeing Adam? Really Jack, I'm happy for him but that's it. Even if you and I weren't dating, I have no desire to see him again."

"Well, that's reassuring, but I actually meant the guy that hurt you at the ballpark."

"Oh that? I'm fine, and my season ticket holders took care of him for me." Seeing him eyeing the bruising on her arm she added, "Jack, it's just a bruise. It'll heal."

As his glance moved between her eyes and lips, he leaned in and his mouth covered hers. He found her lips to be soft and plump, and carrying a slight hint of French vanilla which seemed to linger from the coffee she'd just consumed.

One hand slipped around her waist pulling her closer as the other cradled her cheek. He leaned back slightly attempting to gauge her feelings based on her expression, but as she pressed her lips to his, he obtained his answer.

He held the door open for her as she slipped inside. On the short ride home, he linked his fingers with hers as her skin tingled when his thumb brushed back and forth across the top of her hand.

Jack hated to see the evening come to an end, but he also knew that he had big plans for their dinner cruise tomorrow night. To him, Elizabeth was different than most, if not all of the women he was used to dating, and he wanted to make certain that she was treated with the utmost respect. Not that he would ever treat a woman otherwise, but he found her to be quite special.

Jack held her hand as he walked her up the sidewalk. He took the key from her hand and opened her front door

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked, realizing after she offered that the presumption he may have was that she was inviting him to spend the night, which she wasn't. As she stepped into her townhouse, Jack took her arm and turned her around to face him. With her back leaned up against the door frame, he pressed his lips to hers.

She released a soft moan as his hands around her waist pulled her close. She was fairly certain that if he listened closely he'd hear the fluttering of the butterflies who had invaded her stomach.

"I had a really nice time tonight, and I'm really looking forward to the dinner cruise tomorrow…"

"Don't you mean tonight? It's after midnight," she teased.

"WOW, it is late. You know, I'm gonna leave, because as much as I'd love to come inside, I want to do things right here. I certainly don't want to wear out my welcome."

"Thank you for tonight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed her one final time before walking away. "Hey," he stated as he turned back to face her. "Why don't I come and pick you up for the game? That way we won't have to worry about your car afterward."

"Sounds like a plan. Sleep well…"

"You too…"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

The following morning, Elizabeth's alarm sounded at 6am. She hung her arm over the bed, fighting the need to get up. Lizzie scampered into the room and began licking her hand, doing what she could to express her need for breakfast and a potty break.

"Okay, okay, give me a few minutes to stretch and wake up," she mumbled as she rolled back over in bed.

Lizzie fell out on the floor and the sound she made let Elizabeth know that she was not happy.

"Sorry girl, but I'm exhausted and I have a big date tonight. You want me to look refreshed, don't you?"

"Humpf" was the only response Lizzie could muster.

Elizabeth pulled back her bedding, managed to find her flip flops and walked toward the kitchen, albeit with an unsteady gait.

She fed Lizzie before opening the back sliding door, "Okay, it's nice out. You have fun; I'm going back to bed."

Thirty miles away, Jack lay in his own bed; his eyes still closed but with a smile on his face as he attempted to go back to his early morning dream.

In his thoughts, he is standing in Citi Field for his final at bat of this 2017 World Series. It's much like a replay in his mind of the 2016 final game, only this time, he scores the winning run but without the knee injury.

After the game, he steps out of the locker room to find her, the woman he knows he's been waiting for all of his life. He approaches her as she smiles, but just as he reaches out to take her hand…

"Elizabeth," another voice calls out from behind him.

He stands there, frozen as she falls into the man's arms. "Wait," Jack calls out. "You said that you didn't care about him anymore," he yells out feeling completely defeated as he watches them walk away hand in hand.

He wakes only to find that his smile has been replaced by a cold sweat and the dream that he was once enjoying had been quickly replaced by a nightmare.

Jack checks his watch, 7:30am, _**is it too early to text her? She should be up with Lizzie, right?"**_

Jack pulled out his phone, quickly found her contact information, and took a chance that the text notification would not wake her…

"GM, just wanted to tell u how much I'm looking 4ward 2 2nite…"

Elizabeth initially released a frustrated breath as the text notification did wake her. Her annoyance was quickly replaced by teenage giddiness when she saw the author of the text.

"GM, me 2. What time is the cruise…?"

"6…"

"Will that give us time 2 get there…?"

"Game is at 2. I have it under control…"

"OK, what time r u coming to get me…?"

 _ **I'll come get you right now,**_ was what he wanted to text. What made it on screen was, "Noon…?"

"I'll b ready…"

Jack jumped out of bed, made himself his usual game day breakfast of a scrambled egg, bacon and cheese sandwich, orange juice and coffee. He dressed in a pair of shorts, and t-shirt and carried his suit in a bag to change in after the game.

Jack hung his bag in his car and pulled out of the motel parking lot. He had an errand to run and a few phone calls to make to firm up everything for the night and wanted to be certain that he was at Elizabeth's by noon.

She pulled the covers back and jumped out of bed, making a beeline to her closet to find something to wear. Her initial dress selection had spaghetti straps, and the bruising on her arm certainly took away from the beauty of the dress.

Elizabeth slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made her way to the mall to find something for her date tonight. It was already 9:30 and she was in a rush, going from store to store, breezing in and through the racks and leaving before the entry door even had a chance to close.

Her last stop was Nordstroms. She rushed inside and stood in the middle of the women's section just turning around in circles trying her best to take everything in. After her third turn, a sales clerk approached.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"I hope so. I have a date tonight and I have this nasty bruise on my arm and nothing I have will hide it."

"So where are you going?"

"We are taking a dinner cruise."

"Hmm, so is it kinda formal?"

"Well, I wasn't going to wear a formal, but I wanted a really nice dress."

"I have just the perfect dress. It just came in and hasn't even made it to the floor yet. What size are you?"

"I usually wear a size 6."

"Okay, wait right here," the clerk stated as she disappeared through a door into the back storage area.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch, 10:00, "Oh I hope this is perfect."

A few minutes later the clerk returned with a nude colored Calvin Klein dress with a v-neck and sequin lace fabric and a peach colored lining. The dress was just below her knees in the front, but scooped down in the back.

"This is absolutely beautiful, but my arm…"

"I brought this white shrug which will cover that, plus in the evening on the water it is likely to get chilly."

She loved the dress, but realized that she only needed the shrug. Knowing that she had no time to rationalize the need to forego the dress, she blurted out, "I'll take them both."

She made it home at 10:30 and was thankful for the time to shower and do her hair. Her clothes for her date were placed in a suit bag, and as she went through what she needed to take with her, she had a stark realization… "No shoes!"

She rushed to her closet… "Tennis shoes, tennis shoes, Crocs, boots, flip flops, heels…oh, please, please, please match…" she stated to herself as she ran to her dress bag… "Perfect; thank you Lord!" she whispered.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa, realizing that she had a few minutes before Jack was scheduled to arrive. She turned Lizzie back inside just as the doorbell rang.

"Hi Jack, please come in."

Elizabeth left a note for her neighbor on the counter with Lizzie's dinner on top. "You be a good girl while I'm gone."

"Is she going to be okay until you get home?" he asked.

"My next door neighbor is coming over to feed and turn her out, so she'll be fine," she replied.

"What do you want me to take?" he asked, trying his best to be helpful.

"Would you grab that dress bag, please?" She asked.

With everything in hand, they walked outside and he waited as she locked up her townhouse. Her dress bag was hung in his car on the opposite side from his suit bag.

As he took a seat in his car, he turned to her and asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I wanted to tell you about a dream I had about you…"

"Um," she swallowed hard and gave him a sideways glance, "What… kind of dream?"

"It's not what you're thinking. Although…" he nervously laughed, "No, I'm kidding."

"What is it; is something bothering you?" she asked.

"I had a dream about Adam…"

"Well, you're right; that's not what I was thinking."

"Are you sure Adam is out of the picture? I mean, you have no feelings for him? Because I'm invested in this…us, and if there are any residual feelings for him, I need to…"

Elizabeth caught his glance, and he suddenly forgot what was on his mind. She gently grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. The simple touch of her hand grazing his chest caused his heart to pound, as her lips seemed to soften when they touched his. Their kiss was gentle and tender, and without expectations of anything more, it was emotionally passionate.

"Do you still have concerns?" she asked.

"No, no doubts."

They drove into the stadium parking lot and pulled into his reserved space on the front row. He was out of the car, had his suit bag in hand and was opening her door before she even realized it.

"Thank you, Jack," she stated as he held out his hand and helped her out of the car.

She reached into the back seat and grabbed her dress bag and her purse.

"Here let me take that for you," he stated as he held both bags in his left hand and her hand in his right.

Jack walked her down to her seat, kissed her cheek before taking their suit bags to the office for safe keeping.

"Okay, so what are you wearing?" Rosa asked.

"You aren't going to believe this but I had to go out and buy something this morning."

"Why?"

"Do you see this?" Elizabeth pulled up her sleeve.

"Oh my gosh; is that what happened last night?"

"Yes, and everything I had that was nice enough didn't cover the bruise. The dress I got is beautiful. It actually doesn't cover the bruise either, but the shrug does. The dress is gorgeous; I have to get it."

"Well, I can't wait to see it."

"Hopefully I can walk in the shoes; I haven't worn them in forever…"

"You'll be fine; besides, you can always lean on Jack."

"Did you know that Jack used to date Selma Bartucci?"

"The Super Model?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"So, he's dating you now," Rosa commented.

"But I do worry that if he goes back to New York…never mind, I'm just being silly."

On this evening the players lined the first and third base line as a gentleman Elizabeth had never seen took the field to sing the National Anthem. His rendition was slightly different from hers, but still good, and her hope was that Mr. Roseman would seek him out instead of her for future solos.

This afternoon, it was as if the cheering section for the Clippers had changed places with the players. By the seventh inning stretch, the Hawks were winning 11-2. An earlier rain shower passed through causing the grounds crew to cover the field, it was now 4:30pm and the cruise was scheduled to leave at 6.

In the bottom of the eighth inning, Jack stepped up to the plate. He already had two doubles, a triple and a base on balls. If it weren't for the fact that he had integrity, he would have struck out to move the game along and get to his date with Elizabeth.

On the third pitch, Jack swung, making contact with the ball and sending it over the right field fence. Not only did Jack add his own run to the scoreboard, he also advanced the runners on first and third. The score now stood at 14-2.

The Clippers' coach called for a lefty pitcher from the bull pen. This was the third pitcher for the team today. Luckily for the Clippers, the new pitcher retired the next three batters.

However, unfortunately for the Clippers, the Hawks also sent in a reliever, and the game ended with the first three batters going down in the top of the ninth inning.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag but waited for each of the usherettes to check in and drop off their towels for cleaning.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out doing his best to gain her attention over the noise of the crowd.

"I'll meet you at the office, okay?"

"I'm going to get my bag. I left yours on the sofa," he advised.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," she replied. As he turned to run in the tunnel to the locker room she called out, "Great game, Jack."

He caught her eye just before entering the tunnel and winked.

Thirty minutes later she stepped out of the private woman's restroom in the office and found him staring out the window onto the field.

"Are you ready?" she called out pulling him away from his view of the grounds crew covering the field.

"Are you alright, Jack?" she asked as he said nothing.

Jack was thankful that breathing was an involuntary action, for if he had to consciously think about it, it would not get done. He opened his mouth, but still no words passed through his lips, as he found himself completely lost to express how beautiful she looked.

Elizabeth looked down, assuming that since she hadn't tried the dress on that something was wrong with it. Seeing nothing she glanced back up to Jack, "Is something wrong?"

He closed the distance between them, and after taking her hands in his he stated, "You leave me breathless." He leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers, enjoying the soft touch of her lips which carried a faint hint of strawberry lip gloss.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She grabbed her shoulder bag, and pulled her clutch from inside, "Ready…"

"Wait, you're missing something," his voice was soft and low.

Elizabeth looked around, "No, I think I have everything."

Jack reached inside his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a slender, velvet box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking about us going steady…"

"Jack, I was just kidding about the high school ring thing. You didn't need to get me anything."

"I want you to know how serious I am about this…about us. Please, open it…"

Elizabeth smiled as she gently popped open the box to reveal the most beautiful, Pandora bracelet with a ship charm to commemorate their date tonight. "Oh Jack," she gasped as her eyes caught his. "This is absolutely beautiful."

"May I?" he asked as he removed the bracelet from the box and proceeded to place it on Elizabeth's wrist.

"Jack, it's beautiful," she stated as she found herself mesmerized by the shine and the sheer sweet gesture of it.

He moved closer, taking away the minimal space that was between them. His hand rested along the side of her neck as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. Her hand sporting his beautiful gift rested on his arm as her touch on his skin proceeded to warm his blood.

He smiled as he observed her eyes close in anticipation; their lips touched; it was soft, and tender, as his arm swept around her waist and pulled her body into his.

"Now we're ready…" Jack stated as he held their bags and they exited the office walking hand in hand.

Jack opened his trunk and placed their clothes and her shoulder bag inside. He opened her door and stood patiently while she slipped into her seat. He grabbed her seatbelt and pulled it over snapping it securely.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Before any other words were said, his lips met hers. It was warm and exciting as she felt her skin tingle, and butterflies flutter.

"Thank you for fixing the seatbelt."

"No problem. I just wanted another reason to kiss you."

Running into traffic Elizabeth commented, "Did you tell me the cruise leaves at 6?"

"It's supposed to," he replied, but glancing at the clock, and finding that they had fifteen minutes to get to the dock he added, "They'll wait."

As they pulled into the parking garage Elizabeth noticed the time, 5:52pm. "Jack, we're going to have to run to catch the ship. I can't run in these shoes. Would you mind grabbing my tennis shoes from the trunk?"

"Honey, don't worry about it, we're fine," he replied.

 _ **Honey…did he just call me honey?**_

"Jack, you look very handsome this evening," she commented as he held her hand to help her out.

They crossed the street to the Inner Harbor which appeared to be a popular place this evening with many crowds forming to listen to live music, as well as shop and enjoy dinner. Many people arrived early in order to enjoy the planned fireworks later in the evening.

The beautiful woman beside Jack garnered looks from men and women alike and he held her hand proudly as they made their way toward the ship.

"I can't believe it; we made it," Elizabeth stated as they started up the gangway.

"I knew we'd be fine."

"It's a beautiful evening; kind of makes me glad I lost the bet," she giggled as his hand on her lower back steadied her with the slight sway of the ship.

As they stepped just inside the ship they were immediately greeted by who Elizabeth could only assume was the Captain.

"Good evening Mr. Thornton; and this must be your lovely date, Ms. Thatcher…" Captain Chappell stated as he welcomed them aboard.

"I'm sorry that we're a little late, but thank you for holding everything for us," Jack stated.

"Not a problem at all. You two step inside and we will get underway."

They were led down a hallway toward the dining room, when Elizabeth turned to Jack and whispered, "Do they give everyone such personal service?"

Just then the doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Jack, where is everyone?"

"We're here."

"I know we're here, but where is everyone else?"

"It's just us, Elizabeth."

"You mean you rented out this entire ship for a dinner cruise, just for us?"

"You aren't upset, are you?"

"How could I possibly be upset? This is without a doubt the most romantic thing I have ever heard of anyone doing," she replied as she leaned in and kissed him.

The ship moved smoothly as it left port, with the only giveaway to them cruising was the Inner Harbor becoming smaller on the horizon.

They sat side by side on a loveseat and talked while enjoying a glass of wine. His arm around her shoulders gave her a feeling of belonging and security that she didn't recall feeling with any man before.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green. How about yours?"

"Blue; maybe that's why your eyes captivate me so."

Embarrassed, she nervously smiled as her head lowered. His finger under her chin lifted her head as their lips touched. She leaned against him as her head rested on his chest.

Jack kissed the top of her head, drawing her closer. Every time he took a breath, her scent, that glorious floral with fruity undertones filled every space inside him. He could have spent the entire evening sitting with her, holding her as they continued to cruise the open waters.

"Excuse me, sir…dinner is ready," the waiter advised.

Jack stood and held out his hand, "Shall we?"

"Thank you," she replied as she took his hand and they entered another room to a beautifully detailed table with a meal fit for a king.

Their table was placed along the window line with a beautiful view of the Baltimore skyline in the distance. They sat down to a dinner of steak and lobster, Rosemary potatoes, grilled vegetables, rolls, tea and coffee, with the passion berry dessert being a sight to behold.

Following dinner, Jack took her hand, "Would you like to take a walk on deck?"

"I'd love to."

Stepping outside, the air was salty, with a warm sea breeze coming up from the south.

Leaning against the railing Jack turned to her, "May I ask you something?"

"Jack, you can ask me anything. Well, you can ask, depending on what it is I may not answer," she laughed softly.

"Why did you decide to become a school guidance counselor?"

"Jack, my story is boring; I'm sure yours is much more interesting."

"Not to me. I want to know about you, everything about you. What got you to this point?"

"Well, if you're sure, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She hesitantly began, "In high school, I wanted to be an actress. I had been in a few of the drama club's productions, and had the best time. But then in my senior year, I was in an academic club, and we took on a classmate to tutor."

She suddenly stopped and he observed her eyes water.

"What's wrong?"

"It was a true defining moment in my life."

"What happened? Uh, that is if you don't mind telling me."

"I was working with a girl named Baylee. Her mom was never married to her father, and apparently there were many men who entered and exited her life; no one stayed for any length of time. They had little money, often not enough for what was needed, and unfortunately what Baylee needed was secondary to her mom's need for drugs," she stated as she looked out onto the water.

"Please, you can't stop there; what happened?"

Seeing tears slip from her eyes, he turned her to face him. His thumbs brushed away the tears that were destined to wet both cheeks, "Shh, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay."

"No, I want you to know…" she whispered. "I had been working with Baylee, mostly after school. Suddenly her mother wouldn't let her stay after school anymore, something about needing her at home to watch her brother. I really don't know why she had to be home to watch him, her mom never worked as far as I know, but anyway, I started going to her apartment to tutor her."

"That was nice of you to do that."

"Jack, I had so much in my life growing up and she literally had nothing. I even talked with my parents about having her come and live with us. My dad agreed, but her mom would have nothing of it."

Elizabeth took a breath before continuing, "So, anyway, the last time I went to her apartment, there was a man there; I presume that he was one of her mom's boyfriends. He started screaming at her to get the apartment clean, and she wasn't going to need an education to make a living. He was gross and made me sick when I had to leave her there."

A smile eventually covered her face, "I went home and with my parents' encouragement, we called Child Protective Services. With the information I gave them, they investigated, and removed Baylee and her brother from the home."

"WOW, do you know how they turned out?"

"I helped Baylee pull up her grades, and we searched scholarship possibilities, eventually getting her into school at University of Baltimore. Have you watched the channel 7 news since you've been here?"

"I watch it in the morning, why?"

Elizabeth's smile was now full and bright, "Baylee is a reporter who specializes in stories of the downtrodden, and she tries to find ways to improve their situation. So Jack, the Masterplots short version of all of this is that I wanted to try to turn lives around and that's why I went into education."

"I'm sorry to have gone on and on, but I warned you," she reminded him.

"Thank you for telling me. I want to get to know you, Elizabeth. I want to know how you feel in your heart about things. Maybe I could get your help on something…"

"What? I'll be glad to help if I can."

"I have several charities that I'm involved in, and one we are trying to get off the ground is education assistance for low income families. We want to help the parents succeed as well as their children. You know, build up the family as a whole."

"Jack, I had no idea."

"I thought you Googled me."

"I did, but honestly, I was looking for bad stuff."

"Really?" he asked, his voice sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for reasons why I shouldn't go out with you instead of focusing in on all of the wonderful reasons why I should."

He smiled, "Well, now that you know I'm not a bad guy, maybe you'll consider working with me on my new foundation."

"I'd love to Jack."

His finger under her chin drew her lips to his, "Enough about work; I want the rest of the night to be about us, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Would you like to dance?"

She glanced around, "I'd love to, but I don't hear any music."

"Just a second," he stated as he quickly stepped away, returning outside a moment later. "Okay, Elizabeth would you like to dance?" he asked again as the Jason Aldean song, "You Make it Easy" began playing through the speakers.

Jack held her close feeling much like their hearts were beating in time with each other.

 _ **Like a rainy Sunday morning makes me wanna stay in bed, twisted up all day long  
You're my inspiration girl, you take me places, put the words right into these songs**_

 _ **Stealin' kisses undercover babe  
I see forever when I see your face  
And I swear God made you for me**_

 _ **You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy**_

 _ **You took on my rough around the edges  
Never let it ruffle up your feathers, angel  
Yeah I'm down for life, you got me wrapped around your finger  
And I like it just in case you can't tell**_

 _ **You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy**_

 _ **Stealin' kisses undercover babe  
I see forever when I see your face  
And I swear God made you for me**_

 _ **You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy**_

As the song came to an end, Jack's fingers swept a few strands of hair that had escaped from her French braid and brushed them behind her ear. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was; how his breath left his body when he first saw her in that dress, and how blessed he felt to know her. He had so many things he wanted to say, but at that very moment all he could do was meet her lips with his.

Her lips were warm and still carried a slight taste of their passion fruit dessert. He felt his body come alive as her hands moved up his arms and over his shoulders while her fingers feathered through his hair.

She smiled as her teeth gently ran across her bottom lip, having no idea how that slight movement excited him. He leaned in, covering her lips as if he owned them. His tongue pressed against the seam of her mouth, and she happily welcomed him. Her soft moans told him that she was enjoying herself as much as he was. One kiss led to another, and still another as the passion grew.

Elizabeth wasn't certain what came over her as she had never allowed herself to lose control before. There was something about him, or maybe it was the salt air, the calm waters, and the warm breezes that stirred her emotions. Whatever it was, she realized the need to gain control, for it would be practically impossible to play the virgin card when she had nearly jump his bones right there on deck.

They stood by the railing as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Feeling her shudder slightly, he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Thank you, but aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

Jack took her hand and they slowly walked toward the bow. She stood in front of him as his arms wrapped securely around her. With a blanket of stars in the sky, Jack pulled her against his body while the ship sat steady in the water as the first set of fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Jack, that's so beautiful," she said excitedly as she turned her head slightly and unexpectedly, but happily their lips collided. Much like the explosion in the sky, Elizabeth felt essentially the same electricity in their kiss.

"As I recall, the first time you kissed me there were fireworks. Did you plan this," she asked with a sassy smile.

"I'd like to think that I have the power to command fireworks when we kiss, but I'm not conceited enough to believe so," he whispered as she turned around in his arms and faced him.

With fireworks exploding behind her, his lips took hers in a fiery connection, causing her heart to pound and her toes to curl. As they separated, each one trying to catch their breath, she whispered, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

Much like a child on the Fourth of July, he watched her excitement as explosions cast multiple colors and designs in the sky.

"Jack, it's beautiful. Oh, look at that one…"

Focused only on her, he stated, "Beautiful."

Jack and Elizabeth remained on deck as the ship reentered the harbor and the crew secured it to the dock. They stood by the railing sharing tender glances, with neither one wanting this night to end.

They stepped inside and Elizabeth grabbed her clutch before they headed down the gangway. She draped her arm through his as they walked toward the parking garage.

As they reached their car, Jack opened her door. Before slipping inside, Elizabeth leaned in and kissed his cheek, "This has been the most memorable of nights. Thank you so much, Jack. I loved it all, from beginning to end, it was absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it…" he stated as he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He took his seat behind the wheel, turned to her and as he took hold of her hand he stated, "I am so happy that I won that bet because I had a wonderful time with you, Elizabeth. Thank you for telling me about Baylee."

"Thank you for being interested. I have to say I'm quite impressed with you, Jack Thornton. To give financially as well as with your time to charities; you are an extraordinary man."

He suddenly seemed shy, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

He squeezed her hand before bringing it to his lips, "No, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm just not used to talking about myself that much."

Jack pulled into her driveway. They both got out and he retrieved her clothes and bag from the trunk. As they reached the front porch, something in Elizabeth felt like the time was right and she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted him to stay the night. The thought frightened her. She had never had difficulty before saying 'no,' and yet, at this moment, she very much wanted to say 'yes.'

"Thank you so much for a beautiful evening, Elizabeth," he stated as he took her key and opened the door.

"Would you like to come inside?"

He smiled, "I'd really like to but I need some sleep. With the dreams I had last night there wasn't much sleep going on."

"Okay, I understand," she stated, now feeling somewhat foolish that she'd even offered. She had always been the one to say 'no' but quickly realized that his gentlemanly consideration was her second gift from him this evening.

Jack leaned in and kissed her good night. It was a brief kiss, quite nice, but certainly not passionate. He turned to walk back to his car, but stopped several strides away, turned around and said, "Elizabeth, I really care about you. I want to come inside, but I'm afraid if I do I won't leave. I want to do things right with you. Do you understand?"

She closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. He held her tight as she found their heartbeats and breathing taking on identical patterns.

She held on to his hand as she stepped away slightly, "Jack, I do understand; I appreciate it, and I am appreciative of you more than you could possibly know."

She kissed his cheek before walking back toward the door. He stood not far from her, wanting to make certain that she was safely inside for the night before he left. Before closing the door she called out, "Thank you for my bracelet Jack. It's beautiful."

"You're very welcome. Hey, since we have a free day, would you like to go to the beach tomorrow?" he asked.

 _ **What…beach…bathing suit…do I even have a bathing suit…?**_ "Um, sure. Just call me when you wake up in the morning."

"Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, Jack."

He walked out and sat in his car, "Elizabeth in a bathing suit…I'm dead."

Elizabeth stepped inside and was immediately greeted by Lizzie. "Do you need to go out girl?"

Lizzie immediately ran to the door with Elizabeth close behind. She flipped the back light on, grabbed a glass of wine, and took a seat on the sofa.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She flipped through it quickly remembering explicitly the situation with each prior entry.

" _ **My whole adult life I have held out, held off, and fought the expectations around me, as assumptions made by those closest to me regarding what was best or what I needed ran rampant. 'You need to find a man; give up that tight hold you have on your virtue; let go and enjoy yourself," and the best one of them all, 'guys won't wait around if you don't give it up.'**_

 _ **Those who followed the crowd, or did what was 'in,' often opened themselves up to derogatory comments, relationships that were physically based, and/or character assassination. What's right for me and what I can live with may not be what's best for others. I can only do and be responsible for my own behavior.**_

 _ **I need to know that I'm good enough; that I'm not simply a bed partner to be used when the need arises. I've met many boys and men who seem to think with their manhood, considering a notch in the bed post with each conquest as an Olympic gold medal win. They often expect intimacy as payment for a meal, and conversation and will frequently let their desires be known early, not wanting to waste any time if the woman is not receptive. As such, I'm leery; I don't trust easily and I'm hesitant to open up.**_

 _ **That was then…this is now. You entered my life and even with my skepticism, suspicion of your motives, and fear of being hurt, you broke through the walls that I'd built. You're honest, trust worthy, and my guess would be that at some point, you were most likely a Boy Scout. I care about you, more than I expected or even wanted. You are a surprise and as I learn more, I seem to fall deeper and want to know even more.**_

 _ **This evening my strong commitment to remain a virgin until marriage was in jeopardy. Never before has the desire to be with someone been so strong. Jumping into bed would have been so easy, almost feeling natural. But without even knowing my moral standing, your thoughtfulness, kindness and consideration for me and this relationship showed that you don't see our time together as a quick means to sex. That certainly is a refreshing thought.**_

 _ **I guess the saying is true…Cinderella may have lost her slipper, but she didn't have to lose her virginity to find her prince."**_

As Jack pulled into the parking lot of the motel, his phone chimed, signifying a text. He glanced down and smiled…

"TY again 4 a beautiful evening…"

"The pleasure was all mine. I'll call u when I wake up about the beach, OK…?"

"Sounds good. Looking 4ward 2 it…" _**Looking forward to seeing you; maybe not while wearing a bathing suit though.**_

"Me too…" _**WOW, I can't wait to see her in a bathing suit!**_ _**Bikini…I'm dead; one-piece…I'm dead; Potato sack…I'm still dead!**_

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10- It's Inevitable

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 10- It's Inevitable  
**_

 _ **Recap from the end of Chapter 9…**_

She kissed his cheek before walking back toward the door. He stood not far from her, wanting to make certain that she was safely inside for the night before he left. Before closing the door she called out, "Thank you for my bracelet Jack. It's beautiful."

"You're very welcome. Hey, since we have a free day, would you like to go to the beach tomorrow?" he asked.

 _ **What…beach…bathing suit…do I even have a bathing suit…?**_ "Um, sure. Just call me when you wake up in the morning."

"Good night, Elizabeth."

"Good night, Jack."

He walked out and sat in his car, "Elizabeth in a bathing suit…I'm dead."

Elizabeth stepped inside and was immediately greeted by Lizzie. "Do you need to go out girl?"

Lizzie immediately ran to the door with Elizabeth close behind. She flipped the back light on, grabbed a glass of wine, and took a seat on the sofa.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She flipped through it quickly remembering explicitly the situation with each prior entry.

" _ **My whole adult life I have held out, held off, and fought the expectations around me, as assumptions made by those closest to me regarding what was best or what I needed ran rampant. 'You need to find a man; give up that tight hold you have on your virtue; let go and enjoy yourself," and the best one of them all, 'guys won't wait around if you don't give it up.'**_

 _ **Those who followed the crowd, or did what was 'in,' often opened themselves up to derogatory comments, relationships that were physically based, and/or character assassination. What's right for me and what I can live with may not be what's best for others. I can only do and be responsible for my own behavior.**_

 _ **I need to know that I'm good enough; that I'm not simply a bed partner to be used when the need arises. I've met many boys and men who seem to think with their manhood, considering a notch in the bed post with each conquest as an Olympic gold medal win. They often expect intimacy as payment for a meal, and conversation and will frequently let their desires be known early, not wanting to waste any time if the woman is not receptive. As such, I'm leery; I don't trust easily and I'm hesitant to open up.**_

 _ **That was then…this is now. You entered my life and even with my skepticism, suspicion of your motives, and fear of being hurt, you broke through the walls that I'd built. You're honest, trust worthy, and my guess would be that at some point, you were most likely a Boy Scout. I care about you, more than I expected or even wanted. You are a surprise and as I learn more, I seem to fall deeper and want to know even more.**_

 _ **This evening my strong commitment to remain a virgin until marriage was in jeopardy. Never before has the desire to be with someone been so strong. Jumping into bed would have been so easy, almost feeling natural. But without even knowing my moral standing, your thoughtfulness, kindness and consideration for me and this relationship showed that you don't see our time together as a quick means to sex. That certainly is a refreshing thought.**_

 _ **I guess the saying is true…Cinderella may have lost her slipper, but she didn't have to lose her virginity to find her prince."**_

As Jack pulled into the parking lot of the motel, his phone chimed, signifying a text. He glanced down and smiled…

"TY again 4 a beautiful evening…"

"The pleasure was all mine. I'll call u when I wake up about the beach, OK…?"

"Sounds good. Looking 4ward 2 it…" _**Looking forward to seeing you; maybe not while wearing a bathing suit though.**_

"Me too…" _**WOW, I can't wait to see her in a bathing suit!**_ _**Bikini…I'm dead; one-piece…I'm dead; Potato sack…I'm still dead!**_

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Elizabeth turned Lizzie in for the night, grabbed a bottle of water and they headed for bed. She changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt before crawling into bed, turning out the light and closing her eyes.

Within minutes, her eyes shot open; the light came back on and she was rummaging through her drawers looking for bathing suits. Finding a bikini, a Tankini and a one-piece, she laid them across the bed.

Stripping down to nothing, she began trying them on. First the Tankini…

"Lizzie, how does this look? Lizzie, wake up, I need your help here. I guess it's all about you, isn't it, girl?"

She modeled it in the mirror, turning around several times, trying to see everything. "Not too bad," she commented before she moved on to the one-piece.

As she walked across the room, passing in front of the mirror several times, she wondered if the black bathing suit was the perfect choice. She stared at the bikini, trying to decide if it was too revealing for this stage in their relationship. She tried it on, realizing that at least all of them fit. She decided to make her decision when Jack called her later in the morning.

She pulled her shorts and t-shirt on and climbed back into bed. She again turned out the light and closed her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes again shot open; she clasped her hands behind her head, drew her knees up slightly and proceeded to do sit ups, praying that anything she ate this evening would not result in a poochy stomach in the morning.

Near the ballpark at his motel, Jack sat on his bed wondering how this demotion of sorts to the farm team had turned out to be the best thing that could have ever happened in his life. He didn't throw the word 'love' around easily, and had only said it once before in his entire life. However, looking back on that occasion, he realized that in high school, he really didn't know what it meant.

Now, with Elizabeth, his mind was always on her. When she wasn't with him, he wondered what she was doing, and when they were together, he hated for their time to end. He wanted her more than any woman he had ever known, but also knew that the immediate gratification from sex wasn't what he was looking for here. He wanted more.

He sat in the darkness as tears slipped from his eyes. He had never felt such emotion for a woman before and wondered how she had been able to turn his world upside down so quickly.

He understood that although he loved baseball and had since he was a kid, it certainly wasn't the only thing in his life. Realizing that she meant more to him than he could have imagined, he also recognized that returning to the majors, though important, was surprisingly not the focal point of his life.

With both of them finally asleep in their respective beds, the morning arrived very quickly.

Jack stretched and immediate pulled his cell phone from the bedside table to check the time, pulled up her contact information and quickly tapped out a text…

"GM, did u get any sleep…?"

He held the phone up waiting on a response, but several minutes later, still no reply.

"Are u there…?"

"Sorry, just walked n from a run…" she responded, neglecting to add that she was simply chasing Lizzie down the street.

"Me 2…" he texted back as he pulled the covers back, jumped out of bed and started running around his room.

"Hey, since we have no real beaches here, where r we going, Rocky Point…?"

"Yes, is that OK…?

"Yes, and I'll pack food…"

"Pick u up at 9…?"

"Gr8, c u then…"

Elizabeth scolded Lizzie for sneaking out the front door when she went out to get the newspaper. Seeing that she was getting nowhere with her, Elizabeth turned her in the backyard while she packed her picnic basket.

She made ham, turkey, and roast beef sandwiches, hoping something would be to his liking. She placed potato salad, cheeses, olives, chips, fresh baked cookies, water and a bottle of wine in the cooler.

She pulled the suntan lotion from the bathroom cabinet, grabbed several beach towels from the closet and walked back to the bedroom to select a bathing suit.

With her selection made, she slipped on a pair of gym shorts and a crop top over her suit. She released the French braid from her hair and restyled it, knowing that it was going to be hot and she didn't want it in her face.

It was now 8:30am, and she had a little while before Jack was expected. Elizabeth thought back to her wonderful night with him out on the water and the beautiful gift he gave her. She thought about how his kindness, thoughtfulness and sincerity made her realize how wrong she was about him, and how much she cared about him. The more she learned about him, the more she realized that she had done him a major disservice by judging him based on the baseball players she'd met before.

She pulled her journal from the end table and held it tight to her chest as she reminisced about all the memories, both good and bad that were contained within. There were entries that at the time she felt defined her life. Her time with Adam was documented with many positive posts, leading her to believe that the love she felt for him was all encompassing. She could now pick out the entry where it was evident that things were beginning to fall apart, although she didn't recognize it at the time.

There were entries discussing first impressions and how her own prejudice over baseball players initially led her and Jack down a difficult path. Elizabeth was thankful that he was now in her life, and she generally held the 'what if' thoughts at bay, assuming that should anything happen, they'd deal with it at that time.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to convey her feelings onto the white canvas…

" _ **New beginnings, second chances, and starting over often require you to move from that which you know best, often leaving you hesitant about what may come. You move from the past, finding a balance between the old and the new, saying goodbye to some people and things, while still holding tight to others.**_

 _ **As we attempt to move forward, there are times when you have to give up on certain beliefs, realizing that your own misconceptions have led you down a dark and erroneous path. Accepting responsibility for where you've landed and the feelings you have hurt along the way will show real growth and maturity.**_

 _ **You quickly learn that obstacles do not block your path; they enhance it, as they force you to step from your comfort zone and grow mentally and emotionally. You realize that you are no longer that caterpillar, wondering about life's plan. You have grown into the beautiful butterfly that you were always meant to be, and you pray that what lies before you is the promise of a bright future."**_

A few minutes before 9am, Jack rang her doorbell.

She closed her journal and placed it back on the table. She couldn't have wiped the smile from her face if she'd tried as she rushed to open the door, surprising him when her lips excitedly met his. He dropped his car keys as his arms instinctively enveloped her.

"I could easily get used to a greeting like that," he teased. "Hey, let me get that," he stated as he took the cooler from her hand and carried it to the door. "Anything else that's going?"

"Just my bag," she stated as she looked inside. "I have lotion, towels, two sets of ear buds, but you have to listen to my music because it's already downloaded."

Lizzie was brought inside; Elizabeth gave her fresh water and laid out her newly cleaned bed by the back door. "You be good."

Jack took her hand as they walked toward his car. Jack was wearing his board shorts and as he placed the cooler in the back seat he turned to her and asked, "No bathing suit?"

"What? Oh yes, I have it on under this," she stated.

Seeing her bare midriff through the crop top she had on, he could only assume that she was wearing a bikini. _**I'm DEAD!**_ Jack opened her door and she slipped inside.

"You look hot, by the way," she added. "And I don't mean because of the temperature," she teased.

"So, you think I look hot?"

"Uh huh, but you can't tell me that you didn't already know that."

"I don't think of myself that way, but I'm glad you like what you see."

She took his hand and pulled him down to her level, "I do." She smiled, "I really do."

He leaned in as their lips met. It was a tender, gentle kiss, but even that sparked something inside him.

As a baseball player he had been thrown into many high society functions, and dated some of the world's most gorgeous women. However, he quickly admitted to himself that he found Elizabeth to be more intelligent, more fascinating, more exciting, and more beautiful than all of the others combined.

As they sat in Sunday morning heading to church traffic, Elizabeth reached over and took his hand as it rested on the middle console. "Thank you again for last night. I'd have to say that it was truly magical," she stated as she squeezed his hand before entwining her fingers with his.

He pulled her hand up to his lips, "I had a great time too. I really enjoy spending time with you, Elizabeth, and I'm so happy that you're willing to help me with my foundation."

"What got you started in charity work? I mean, I guess I've always thought of people in sports or entertainment as taking their money and buying elaborate cars, big houses and exotic trips. I'm fascinated by your desire to help others," she ran her free hand up and down his arm that was linked to hers.

"WOW, you really don't have a good impression of us, do you?"

"I can't say that. You've impressed me; I don't know any other famous people."

"I'm not famous…"

"Tell that to all the people who watched the last World Series game. I think they'd beg to differ with you."

He cast a glance in her direction, "I'm just me, nobody special."

"Now I'd beg to differ with you. You're very special…to me," suddenly feeling a bit awkward as if she'd told him that she was in love with him, she turned away and glanced out the window.

"Hey," he caught her attention as she turned back to him, "You're very special to me too."

They pulled into the park and proceeded to the beach area. He parked the car, pulled the cooler from the backseat, took hold of her hand and they proceeded down the path to the sandy trail leading to the water.

It was only 10am, but the area was still fairly crowded. Jack managed to find them a spot which they immediately staked out.

Elizabeth pulled the towels from her bag and shook them out to lie on. She grabbed the suntan lotion, ear buds, and a magazine that she thought they could both enjoy.

"What do you have there?" he asked.

"It's Sports Illustrated. Do you want to look at it first?"

"You like Sports Illustrated? That surprises me," he added.

"There is an article about running that I wanted to read. Oh and there is a section of athletes modeling swimwear."

"Swimwear… modeling…maybe I will look at it first."

"No Jack, you had your chance," she stated as she started flipping through the magazine. "WHOA, Jack Thornton, do we add model to your list of accomplishments? How did they get you in a Speedo?"

"A Speedo? Let me see that; I wasn't in a Speedo," he pulled the magazine from her hands.

"I'm kidding Jack. It is a great picture though."

"Funny… I didn't want to do it, but Sports Illustrated offered to pay me in a donation to one of my charities, so I agreed."

She sat Indian style on her towel, "You never answered me before about what got you into the charities?"

"From the time we were very young, my mom always said, 'Don't let a day go by without helping someone else.' I don't need all of the money that I've been blessed with, and the charities I started are really doing some good."

"Well, you just let me know what you need me to do with your education charity and I will be glad to pitch in."

"Thank you; I know you're knowledge and experience will be a big help."

"It is a beautiful day out here. I wonder how cold the water is." She asked as she stood up and began to pull off her shorts.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my shorts and shirt. This is a beach and generally you hang out in your bathing suit."

 _ **Shoot me now…**_

She stretched out on the beach towel beside him, turned her head to face him and asked, "Would you mind putting some lotion on my back please?"

While lying on her stomach, Elizabeth reached around and released the hooks on her bikini top so she would not be inclined to get a tan line.

His heart skipped a beat and he had to remind himself to breathe as he felt somewhat overcome, and it had nothing to do with the heat.

He squirted some lotion in his hand but before touching her, he closed his eyes as if not seeing her would make the desire for her go away.

His fingertips brushed down her back as she felt the electricity from his touch coursing through her veins. Her hair was in a ponytail pulled high up on her head and he brushed it off to the side as he leaned down before adding the lotion and kissed her neck.

Jack sat protectively over her, afraid that she'd wake up and stand before realizing that her top wasn't secured.

Approximately twenty minutes later, she woke, reached around and with the skill and steady hands of a surgeon, hooked her top and sat up. "You look a little tense; are you not able to rest at the beach?"

"Just watching you sleep."

"Do you want to get in the water?"

"Sure," he responded as he stood and held out his hand. Once she stood, he couldn't resist momentarily standing there, literally gawking.

"Jack, is something wrong?"

"Absolutely not," as he observed the coral color of her bathing suit against her already golden tanned body. "Let's go…"

They had only travelled ten feet when he heard his phone ring. He pulled his phone from her bag, "Hey, I need to take this."

"Okay, meet me out in the water."

Elizabeth ventured out waist deep and walked around, keeping her eyes on Jack as he talked on the phone. She assumed that there may have been a problem with one of his charities as she observed him walking and talking, looking very far from a man who was receiving good news.

She observed him sit back down on the towel. He drew his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. At this point it was apparent that something was wrong, so she proceeded out of the water and back to their spot.

"Jack, what's wrong? Is your family okay?"

"It's nothing like that."

"Well what is it; you're scaring me?"

"Elizabeth, I've been called back up," he announced, watching her expression and hoping to gauge how she really felt by her reaction.

Having become used to Jack being around she didn't understand the meaning of his comment, "Called back up where?" Just as she asked the question, the realization of the situation struck her.

She felt as though she had hit a brick wall running full steam as it seemed that every bit of air rushed from her body. However, knowing how important this was to him she forced a smile, "Jack, that's wonderful news. You should be very proud of all the hard work you've put in, not only in your rehab, but in how well you're playing now."

"But…"

"Jack, there are no buts. This is what you've wanted your entire life. You should be excited," she stated as she turned her head slightly to wipe away the tears. "When do you have to leave?"

"Tonight…the team is flying out to San Francisco in the morning."

She closed the distance between them, reached her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered in his ear.

As she released him, she felt his arms tighten around her. Elizabeth remained in his arms until he relaxed.

She kissed his cheek before pulling back slightly, "It's not like we weren't expecting this. You're a talented baseball player; it was just a matter of time before they called you back."

She bent down and grabbed her towel, shaking the sand out and folding it before putting it in her beach bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Jack, you need to get home and pack. I don't know how long your drive is, but I don't think you have time to waste."

"Please sit down here with me for a minute; we need to talk," he stated as he scooted over on his towel to give her some room.

Once she took a seat beside him and looked into his eyes, tears began to slip down her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I told myself when you left that I wouldn't do this. Really Jack, I am happy for you. I know this is what you've been hoping for."

"I thought it was."

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth, I never expected to meet someone like you."

"Jack, you came here to play baseball and prove that you could get back to the majors. I knew that from the beginning."

"I don't want to talk baseball Elizabeth. Right now, I want to talk about us."

"Oh, I'm sorry mister," a young boy apologized as his beach ball landed in Jack's lap.

With other groups nearby talking and laughing, it was hard to concentrate. "Wait right here; I'll be right back," Jack stated as he gathered their belongings and ran for the parking lot.

Ten minutes later he returned and found Elizabeth standing down by the water. He couldn't help but think that she looked much like a goddess with her eyes focused on the gentle waves as they swept up onshore. He walked up behind her as his arms slipped around her waist and his lips made contact with the soft skin just below her ear.

Elizabeth was afraid to face him, feeling certain that once she did, the crying would take on a whole new level of emotion.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

She remained facing the water, wishing at that moment that the tide would simply wash her away. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Miss me; Elizabeth, we'll only be a few hours away from each other."

She turned around to face him. "Jack, you didn't come here to find romance, I know that and so do you. You'll get back home to your normal life, and forget all about me," she stated as she turned to walk ankle deep in the water.

"Will you forget about me, Elizabeth?" he pulled gently on her arm causing her to stop and turn to face him.

With tears in her eyes that seemed to flow freely down her cheeks, she shook her head back and forth, "No, but Jack, we both knew this was temporary…and I don't blame you, I knew what I was getting into, and I don't regret it, but I guess…"

"What do you mean temporary? It isn't temporary to me."

Jack cradled her face in his hands as his thumbs brushed away the tears that continued to streak her cheeks.

"Jack, we need to be honest; your life is in New York, and wherever the game takes you, and mine is here. Besides, I'm not so certain that I believe long distance relationships work."

"Elizabeth, by plane we're only an hour and a half apart. Are you willing to at least give it a try?"

"Jack, I care about you, more than I ever thought possible, but what if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does? You can't say 'no' without giving it a try. Don't we owe it to ourselves to see where this takes us?"

"Well…"

Assuming that she had reasons why it wouldn't work, he continued, "We can talk by phone and face time every day, or at night after the game, and on the weekends, you can fly to where we are so we can have some time together. I'll get you a ticket, and a hotel room…please, let's try."

He finally saw a smile, though hesitant, it was there. He took her hands in his and as his smile grew, so did hers. He pulled her into his chest, feeling her skin against his as the intoxicatingly fresh scent of her strawberry and mint shampoo consumed him.

"I was actually going to say that it's time I take a chance. I don't want this to end, Jack."

Without thought of others on the beach, his lips met hers. They were firm, yet gentle as he tasted the saltiness from the water on her lips.

He took her hand and they walked back toward the parking area. "I'm sorry about today."

"Jack, it's not your fault. Besides, this is great news; it's what you've worked so hard for; it's what you've hoped for."

"Well, when I came here that's what I wanted, but then you came along. I have never had a woman turn my world upside down as you have.

Off in the distance, Jack observed an area that appeared to be deserted, "Wait, let's go there and talk."

He spread out the towel close to the water, took her hand and helped her take a seat beside him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Elizabeth, I came here to play baseball, but I can't deny that I've found something more since I've been here than I anticipated, expected or even wanted."

He wiped his own eyes as tears threatened to fall, "WOW, that breeze is causing my eyes to water."

"Jack, it's okay to be sad; I'm sad. I don't want you to go, but then again, I want you to go because I know how hard you've worked. I know how much you want this."

"But I want you too, Elizabeth."

His hand brushed away several strands of her auburn hair which had escaped from her ponytail and swept them behind her ear. "Elizabeth, I know you may think this is too soon, but I…I just want to tell you that I…"

Before he could finish his thought, a group of ten or more teenagers ran out onto the beach, yelling and laughing, causing Jack to take Elizabeth's hand and head toward the path to the parking lot.

"Hey, that's Jack Thornton," one of the guys yelled out before the boys left the girls they were with and circled around, pushing Elizabeth away from their band of brothers as Jack was held within.

Jack shook hands and signed autographs before excusing himself and running up to Elizabeth who was waiting at the entrance to the path.

"I'm sorry…"

"Jack, you were very kind to them. I'm sure they appreciated the time you gave them."

"But I never want you to feel left out," he stated as he took her hand and started for the parking lot.

Elizabeth gave a slight tug on his arm as she wrapped her arms around his neck once he stopped and turned to face her. "I love how kind and considerate you are to others Jack. I'm so sorry that I underestimated you before."

Once they reached his car she slipped inside, snapped her seatbelt and he closed the door behind her. After he was situated behind the wheel she asked, "Jack, you were telling me something before the kids came on the beach. Do you remember what you wanted to tell me?"

He did, but something about spouting out that he was in love with her after only a few weeks and just before he left town didn't seem right. "Uh, no I don't remember."

Once inside Elizabeth's house, she pulled their lunch from the cooler and fixed them each a plate. They sat across from each other, talking about everything except the elephant in the room…him leaving.

Jack got up to leave. He squatted down and hugged Lizzie, "Take care of her for me."

As Elizabeth walked him to the door, the eventuality of them being apart became very real. "Don't forget your phone this time, okay?"

"I won't, and I'm going to call you every day."

"I'll watch the games that are televised when I'm not working, but I want you to promise to face time me after the games; I don't care what time you get home, okay?"

"I promise," he replied.

It was evident that both were having trouble saying "goodbye." She did her best to hold her tears at bay, not wanting him to feel any worse about leaving than he obviously already did.

"Goodbye Jack…"

"Please don't say goodbye. I'll be back in New York in ten days and we'll be home through the weekend. If I get you a ticket and a hotel room will you come to New York?"

She leaned in as her pulse quickened with equal measure of excitement and trepidation. "I can't wait to see you again," she whispered as her lips pressed against his ear.

As they came face to face, her lips met his, soft and gentle as the kiss lingered, drawing out the most precious of moments. As they separated slightly, there was barely enough room for a whisper to slip between them. They said nothing; words were not needed as their eyes spoke clearly what they were each feeling.

Jack backed her up against the wall. As he cradled her face in his hands, his lips hungrily met hers. Elizabeth felt the air being sucked from her lungs, but never thought before now how overrated breathing was.

Jack clasped his hands in hers as he raised her arms above her head; his full weight pressed against her body; their lips touching; their tongues searching, and their hearts pounding.

"I don't have to leave yet," he whispered. His hand slipped under her crop top as it rested on her stomach.

She felt her breath catch in her throat. With little time to talk, now didn't seem like the time to have the virgin discussion, but with his hands working their way over her body, it was now or never.

His lips were quickly drawn to the soft skin on her neck, as his tongue traced down from her earlobe to her shoulder blade. His touch was so gentle; so intimate, as he began to roll the hem of her shirt upward with his fingertips. Knowing that she needed to stop him, her soft moans did little to extinguish the fire that was burning between them.

He held her close, each curve fitting perfectly together as if their bodies were designed with the other one in mind. He knew that his chest was rising and falling, but he doubted that the air was actually reaching his lungs. His hand slipped around her waist and moved upward as his fingers released the hooks on her bikini top.

"Stop Jack…please stop."

Elizabeth reached behind her and hooked her top closed. She took his hand and led him back to the den where they took a seat on the sofa.

Observing the tears in her eyes, he was devastated. "I'm so so sorry, Elizabeth. Please forgive me. Even if you were ready for that step, it was wrong for me to push."

Jack reached over and took her hand, "Elizabeth, I'm all for spontaneity, but it was wrong for me to assume that I could breeze in, make love to you and then disappear."

"There's nothing to forgive, Jack, but we do need to talk. And I don't know, but this may have some impact on whether you want to keep seeing me or not. And if you don't want to, please just be honest."

"What's wrong?"

Elizabeth harshly ran her hands over her face several times before looking back at Jack. "I'm sure you know the term 'virgin'?"

He released a soft laugh, "Of course I know what it means, but I don't think I've met any since I entered college."

Elizabeth stuck out her arm to shake his hand, "Let me introduce myself…"

"Wait…what?"

Elizabeth got up from the sofa and started to pace in front of the coffee table, "Look Jack, I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner, maybe I should have. But in my defense it isn't something that you just blurt out after you meet someone… Hi, I'm Elizabeth and I'm a virgin."

She continued to ramble as Jack watched and smiled at her nervousness, "Jack, I know that this is a, well you know I'm sure it's a shock, why wouldn't it be a shock? I'm probably the only virgin over the age of twenty in this city, shoot, probably in the State of Maryland. I should have told you, I knew I should have, but you were so sweet and thoughtful, and you backed away on your own so I assumed that maybe it wasn't a big deal. WOW, that's what I get for assuming. Besides, I know that this may be odd, and for me to be 30 years old and never having 'done it' I'm sure you may think I'm a freak."

It was almost as if she forgot that Jack was in the room as she continued to talk to herself, "You're so stupid, Elizabeth…you know it's a big deal. You'd think you'd catch on, it's not like he is the first man whose run off when he found out…"

Her little rant had certainly changed the tone in the room, but hearing her last comment he jumped up and wrapped her in his arms. "Elizabeth, I'm not going anywhere. Well, I am leaving, but not because of this. Please come over here and sit down with me."

He took her hand and led her back to the sofa, "You are no freak; you're so special and the more I learn about you the more I want to know. I don't want to rush you into anything, and if you want to wait, we'll wait."

She wasn't used to men being that understanding. Very few men that she'd dated had told her they'd wait, but the pressure continued. Only Adam never pressured her and thinking back on it, she assumed that he was getting those needs met elsewhere.

"Really Jack? You're willing to wait to have sex?"

"No…"

She stood up and stepped away, "I don't understand then."

He jumped up and took her hands in his, "You didn't let me finish. Since we're pouring out our hearts here, I am crazy in love with you. It may seem too soon to you…not to me. So, I don't want to just have sex with you. If you need to wait to make love, then we'll wait until you're ready."

"What did you say?"

"If you need to wait to make love, then we'll wait until you're ready."

"No, before that…"

"I love you Elizabeth. I've never felt so strongly about a woman before; you are so special."

Her hands worked their way up his arms, over his shoulders and around his neck as he pulled her into his embrace. "I'm in love with you too, Jack."

"You are? Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure."

"WOW, now I really don't want to leave."

"But we both know that you have to. I'll see you in a few weeks, and we can face time until then."

"But this changes everything. I just want you with me…"

"And so we're back where we started. Jack, right now my life is here. I have a job that I love and I can't just up and leave. I mean, not that you were asking me to, but…"

"Elizabeth, we have time to talk more about this. I don't want you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with. Maybe after the season, I can rent something down here until I have to report to training camp."

Elizabeth glanced at the clock, "Jack, as much as I hate to say it, you need to leave. I don't want you rushing to get back." She took his hand and walked him toward the door.

They stepped outside and she continued to hold his hand as they made their way to his car. As they stood by the car, he pulled out his cell phone, "I want a selfie of us together so I can see you anytime I want."

"Will you send it to me please?" she asked.

"Done…" he stated as he pushed the send button on his phone.

Jack seemed a bit nervous as he wasn't sure what was allowed since he'd told her he'd wait.

"Jack, kissing is good, great actually. Please don't feel awkward around me."

"I don't, I just don't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

She stepped closer and their lips met. It was gentle and tender and in that moment the tension between them and the hesitancy each experienced melted away.

She stood at her front door and waved as he drove away. Sad as she was at his leaving, excitement filled her at the revelations each made to the other.

She stepped inside, grabbed a glass of wine and took a seat on the sofa with Lizzie. "We're going to miss him, aren't we, girl? He said he won't forget us. I just hope he doesn't get back to New York and realize the life he left there is really what he wants."

Jack's drive, with the usual New York traffic, was nearly 4 ½ hours. He pulled into his parking garage and made his way in the elevator up to the 17th floor. He stepped out into the hallway, and headed for his apartment.

Once inside he dropped his bags at the door and walked out onto his balcony. He took a deep breath and did his best to tune out the noises below. He walked back inside and took a seat on his bed. Thinking of Elizabeth, he grabbed his phone and pulled up their picture together. With his favorite Sirius radio station playing in the background he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

Two hundred miles away, Elizabeth sat in her bedroom with her phone in hand, her eyes unable to drift from their picture together as she listened to Jack's favorite Sirius radio station.

Little did they know each of them was listening to the same song, Ed Sheeran's "Photograph…"

 _ **Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**_

 **We keep this love in a photograph**  
 **We made these memories for ourselves**  
 **Where our eyes are never closing**  
 **Hearts are never broken**  
 **Times forever frozen still**

 **So you can keep me**  
 **Inside the pocket**  
 **Of your ripped jeans**  
 **Holdin' me closer**  
 **'Til our eyes meet**  
 **You won't ever be alone**  
 **Wait for me to come home**

 **Loving can heal**  
 **Loving can mend your soul**  
 **And it's the only thing that I know (know)**  
 **I swear it will get easier**  
 **Remember that with every piece of ya**  
 **And it's the only thing we take with us when we die**

 **We keep this love in this photograph**  
 **We made these memories for ourselves**  
 **Where our eyes are never closing**  
 **Hearts were never broken**  
 **Times forever frozen still**

 **So you can keep me**  
 **Inside the pocket**  
 **Of your ripped jeans**  
 **Holdin' me closer**  
 **'Til our eyes meet**  
 **You won't ever be alone**

 **And if you hurt me**  
 **That's OK, baby, only words bleed**  
 **Inside these pages you just hold me**  
 **And I won't ever let you go**  
 **Wait for me to come home**

 **Oh you can fit me**  
 **Inside the necklace you got when you were 16**  
 **Next to your heartbeat**  
 **Where I should be**  
 **Keep it deep within your soul**

 **And if you hurt me**  
 **Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed**  
 **Inside these pages you just hold me**  
 ** _And I won't ever let you go_**

 **When I'm away**  
 **I will remember how you kissed me**  
 **Under the lamppost**  
 **Back on 6th street**  
 **Hearing you whisper through the phone,**  
 **"Wait for me to come home."**

To be continued…

 **NOTE: Several people have contacted me about the reference made to the pictures I've posted and where they can see them. Unfortunately, you are not signed in to the fan fiction site and simply come across as Guest. Therefore, I am unable to respond to you there. Hopefully you will see this addition to my chapter and it will answer your question... On Facebook, there are two groups where we often post a notification when a story has been updated. Both are closed groups, I believe, so you would need to join. They are When Calls the Heart~Fan Fiction, and #Hearties WCTH Fan Fiction II**


	11. Chapter 11- I Am Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 11- I Am Home  
**_

_**Recap of the Chapter 10 ending…**_

They stepped outside and she continued to hold his hand as they made their way to his car. As they stood by the car, he pulled out his cell phone, "I want a selfie of us together so I can see you anytime I want."

"Will you send it to me please?" she asked.

"Done…" he stated as he pushed the send button on his phone.

Jack seemed a bit nervous as he wasn't sure what was allowed since he'd told her he'd wait.

"Jack, kissing is good, great actually. Please don't feel awkward around me."

"I don't, I just don't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

She stepped closer and their lips met. It was gentle and tender and in that moment the tension between them and the hesitancy each experienced melted away.

She stood at her front door and waved as he drove away. Sad as she was at his leaving, excitement filled her at the revelations each made to the other.

She stepped inside, grabbed a glass of wine and took a seat on the sofa with Lizzie. "We're going to miss him, aren't we, girl? He said he won't forget us. I just hope he doesn't get back to New York and realize the life he left there is really what he wants."

Jack's drive, with the usual New York traffic, was nearly 4 ½ hours. He pulled into his parking garage and made his way in the elevator up to the 17th floor. He stepped out into the hallway, and headed for his apartment.

Once inside he dropped his bags at the door and walked out onto his balcony. He took a deep breath and did his best to tune out the noises below. He walked back inside and took a seat on his bed. Thinking of Elizabeth, he grabbed his phone and pulled up their picture together. With his favorite Sirius radio station playing in the background he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

Two hundred miles away, Elizabeth sat in her bedroom with her phone in hand, her eyes unable to drift from their picture together as she listened to Jack's favorite Sirius radio station.

Little did they know each of them was listening to the same song, Ed Sheeran's "Photograph…"

 _ **Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard  
You know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**_

 _ **We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still**_

 _ **So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home**_

 _ **Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die**_

 _ **We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts were never broken  
Times forever frozen still**_

 _ **So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone**_

 _ **And if you hurt me  
That's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home**_

 _ **Oh you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul**_

 _ **And if you hurt me  
Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I won't ever let you go**_

 _ **When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost  
Back on 6th street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home." **_

_**Now on with our story…**_

"Hi Jack, did you make it home already?" she asked, so thankful to simply hear his voice.

"Yea, I got in just a little while ago; I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I have the picture we took to hold me over until I see you again."

"I was mistaken about the schedule, and I'll be back in New York on Thursday. If I get you a ticket, will you come up to see me?"

"Jack, I'd love to…"

"Great, I'll get the ticket for you."

"Wait; I said I'd love to, but I can't come up this weekend. I have a training seminar that I'm going to all day on Friday and Saturday morning."

Jack released a frustrated breath, "Well, that's disappointing. Are you able to come the following weekend?"

"I can, but did you see on the Mets' schedule that you'll be down here playing an exhibition game against the Hawks?"

Jack pulled the schedule from his bedside table, "Great, I see it; a week from this Thursday. We're off on Friday too. Are you able to come up to New York on Friday morning? If you can leave early in the day, I can fly back with you instead of the team; that way we'll have the whole day and evening that I can show you around."

She smiled at the thought of an entire day with him in New York. "During the summer we only work Monday- Thursday, so yes, I can leave on Friday morning."

"Okay, I'll get the tickets and a hotel room for you…"

"That sounds great. Next Thursday can't get here fast enough for me. I already miss you, Jack."

"I miss you too."

Their conversation continued with no lull until Elizabeth glanced at the clock, "3am…Jack I love talking to you, but I have a meeting at 8:30 this morning, so I'd better get some sleep."

"I have an early flight too," he replied. "Hey Elizabeth…"

"Uh huh…"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jack."

"If you get a chance, will you call me tonight after your game? I'll be working, but because of the time change, I'm sure I'll be home."

"I'll call you as soon as I get back to the hotel. Elizabeth, please be careful walking in the parking lot."

"I will. It won't be the same without you here, but I'll be watching you on TV. Bye Jack…"

"Bye sweetheart…"

Jack pulled his wallet from his back pocket, found the business card he was looking for and texted a message. It was late and he didn't expect an immediate response, but was surprised when his phone chimed.

"Sorry 4 delay. Everything is done and will take care of it 2morrow…"

"Perfect…" Jack replied.

Monday morning Elizabeth stretched, knowing that she needed to get out of bed, but really not feeling it. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and was surprised, but delighted when she observed a text from Jack.

"Boarding the flight. I miss you. B careful and have a gr8 day…"

The text came through at 6am, so she assumed that he was now in mid-flight. "U b careful 2. Have a gr8 game. Love u…" she texted back feeling comfortable that he'd see it once they landed.

At the end of the day, Elizabeth was walking out the door for the day with a plan to drive directly to the stadium. As the door closed and she headed down the hallway, her cell phone rang.

"Hi, Mr. Roseman."

"I just wanted to make sure you got the message that tonight is Hawk Hat Day, so I need you to bring those boxes with you to the game."

"Well, I can't carry them from the far end of the parking lot, so I'll need some help."

"No, make sure you pull up front and I'll have someone help you unload them."

Elizabeth realized that the boxes of hats were sitting in her spare bedroom, so she rushed home, loaded them up and headed for the stadium.

Once she turned into the parking lot, it was almost as if her car refused to head toward the front. She was in the back of the parking lot before she realized it, staring at the empty space that used to hold Jack's car on game days.

She pulled back out and headed toward the gate. As she reached the second row, something in the front caught her eye…

" _ **Private Parking  
Reserved for Elizabeth Thatcher"**_

Elizabeth pulled into the parking space. She placed her car in park and released a thankful breath. She pulled her phone from her bag and sent a text to Jack…

"I have my own parking space. Don't worry about me…!"

She stepped from the car and began unloading boxes of Hawks hats. Jeff, one of the beer vendors grabbed a cart and loaded the boxes for her, wheeling them inside and over to the office.

"Thanks, Jeff…" she called out as he started for the office door.

"You're welcome Elizabeth. Congrats on the parking space. It's about time he got you one."

"Okay, okay, stop talking about me like I'm not here," Mr. Roseman stated as he stepped out of his office.

"Is Jeff right; do I need to thank you for the parking space?" she asked.

Mr. Roseman began to laugh, "You know me better than that. If you notice, no one else has a sign denoting their parking space."

"So, if you didn't authorize it, why is it here?"

"Maybe you should thank your boyfriend. He went over my head, and you know how much I appreciate that."

"I'm sorry, but he was worried about me walking out there at night."

Elizabeth left the office and made her way to her seat. Rosa had yet to arrive, so she sat down, and pulled out her phone. There was still no response to her text, so she dialed his number.

"Hey baby; did you get to the stadium okay?"

 _ **Baby…I love that!**_ "I sure did. That was so wonderful of you, Jack. Thank you so much. When did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The parking sign; you got it for me, didn't you?"

"Oh good, it got there."

"When did you do it?"

"Well, actually I made the call when I met you and heard about…well, what happened. But then we got to be friends and I was enjoying meeting you and driving you in because it gave me some time with you," he explained.

He took a breath before continuing, "I kind of forgot about it, because I was always there until it dawned on me yesterday that I wouldn't be now. They installed it today."

The call disconnected, but just as quickly reconnected in face time.

"Oh Jack, it's so good to see you. I miss you."

"Hey, are you crying?"

"No…maybe, but these are happy and sad tears."

"Wait, let me show you the sign," she stated as she jumped up and rushed through the gate to her new, reserved parking space. "Can you see it?"

"It's perfect."

"I love it Jack. I love you for thinking about it, for pushing to make it happen and for worrying about me."

"Honey, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll call you later, okay? I love you…"

"Bye Jack; I love you too."

"Hey girl, what are you doing parked up here?"

"Look Rosa, I have my own space."

"Did Mr. Roseman do that?"

"Hardly…Jack did it."

"He's a keeper girl. Mookie told me that he was called back up. How are you doing?" Rosa asked as the two women walked back inside the stadium.

"I'm going to see him not this weekend but next."

"Wait, aren't they coming here for an exhibition game?"

"Yea, next Thursday night. Then I'll go back to New York with him for the weekend. The International League All-Stars game is Friday night and the team is in Richmond, Virginia over the weekend, so I have nothing I need to do, but visit Jack."

"Hey Rosa," she continued as both women took their seats. "I told Jack that I was in love with him."

"OMG, girl…what did he say?"

"Well, actually he told me that he loved me first, so needless to say, I know he needed to go, but neither of us were happy about it."

Rosa stood up and stepped closer, "Stand up girl. I need a hug!"

As Rosa released her she observed Mookie exit the locker room. "Hey Mookie…"

He glanced up and smiled; it was obvious that Rosa was the love of his life. "Yea honey…"

Rosa rushed down to the backstop, "Jack told her that he loves her and she loves him too."

They put their hands on the same rungs of the chain link fence, "We knew they'd be perfect together," he remarked.

Ordinarily Elizabeth enjoyed the baseball games, especially this season. However, with Jack nowhere in sight, it didn't hold the same excitement as before. She kept watching her watch and the scoreboard, praying for the last out in the bottom of the ninth inning.

Unfortunately for the Hawks, the last out in the bottom of the ninth inning left them two runs shy of a win. Although Elizabeth hated to see the team lose, it allowed her to finish up her responsibilities at The Park and then rush home, hopefully in time to watch the Mets vs. the Giants.

She pulled into her driveway at 10:30pm and immediately turned on the television. Searching through the sports channels, she finally came across ESPN, turned Lizzie outside, grabbed herself a bottle of water, poured some Skinny Pop popcorn into a bowl and settled in on the sofa.

She missed the National Anthem but sat motionless, staring at the screen as the Mets had their first at bat in the top of the first inning. Sadly they went down with the first three batters. However, Jack was batting cleanup and was on deck when they had to take the field. She smiled as she watched him hand his bat to the Bat Boy, and grab his glove before taking his spot in centerfield.

Once the Mets retired three of the first five batters for the Giants, Elizabeth was mesmerized as Jack took several practice swings before stepping into the batter's box. With a count of 2-2, Jack swung on a low outside pitch, knocking a line drive over the shortstop's head and deep into left field.

Jack made it safely to second base where he remained until the next batter, Neil Walker, hit a high fly which was caught by the right fielder. Jack tagged up and took off, sliding into third safely. Two batters later, Matt Reynolds hit a triple as Jack easily tagged home plate, giving the Mets a one run lead.

Elizabeth remained perched on the sofa with her eyes locked on the television thankful for any glimpse of Jack she received. She was proud as the commentators spoke so highly of Jack, his prior accomplishments and how they foresaw a long career in the majors.

As Lizzie sat at the back door, waiting albeit impatiently to be let in for bedtime, Elizabeth remained focused on the television screen, afraid to even blink for fear that she'd miss something.

The first game of the series ended with the Mets winning 3-2.

She jumped in the shower and was in her pajamas in bed when her phone rang. Observing that it was a face time chat, she glanced in the mirror to make certain that she was presentable before clicking 'accept.'

"Hi Jack…"

"Elizabeth…I miss you."

"I miss you too. I watched the game; it was great."

"How did the Hawks do?"

"We lost…"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jack."

"Sorry to change the subject, but you look beautiful tonight."

"Jack, I'm in my pajamas, in bed with no makeup on, there's nothing beautiful happening here."

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, and I sure wish I was holding you right now."

"Jack," she whispered. "We'll see each other soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Jack, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything…"

"When you finish playing baseball, what do you want to do?"

"I'd like to coach, but even if that doesn't happen, I have enough to do with the charities we run. Why? Is something on your mind?"

"No, I just wanted to know."

"Wherever I see myself, I want you to be a big part of it…but I won't push."

Seeing a bright smile cover her face, he felt more relaxed. "I guess I should let you go; you have to work in the morning, and I get to sleep in. I love you…"

"I love you too, Jack…"

Elizabeth did her best to stay busy. With work at school, and the Hawks, she managed to fit the gym in on her nights off.

It was now Friday night and Elizabeth had spent the entire day in a seminar. The Hawks were in Toledo playing the Mud Hens, and her plan was to hit the gym, and then to pick up Chinese food from her favorite restaurant to eat while watching "her man" on TV.

She walked into China Wall, placed her order and took a seat. While she waited, she took her phone from her bag and pulled up the picture of her and Jack before he left, and her finger gently touched the screen and brushed across his face.

"I miss you," she whispered.

"We've missed you too," a voice from behind caught her off guard.

"Oh, hi Sami; hi Joanne; what are you guys doing?"

"Just came in for some dinner. Are you eating here?" Sami asked.

"Well, actually I was heading home. There's something on TV I want to watch."

"You…TV, that's a combination that's new. You never watched much TV before," Sami remarked.

"Things change."

"Hey, I saw Adam. He was a little bummed that you seemed to be out on a date. He said the guy…"

"You mean Jack…"

"Yea, Jack is a baseball player."

"He is…"

"Well, I guess things do change. I haven't known you to date baseball players since that one guy saved you from that parking lot attack. So, what's the deal with this guy?"

 _ **WOW, ordinarily my food would already be here.**_ "I've realized that I can't judge people as a whole. Jack is a great guy and I'm happy that we met."

"No game tonight?" Joanne asked.

"No, the team is in Ohio."

"So, when will we meet Jack…uh, what's his last name?" Sami asked.

"Well, he's back with the Mets now," Elizabeth mentioned as she eyed the cook who held up her bag of takeout food. "And actually, I came in here for dinner so I could go home and watch the game. So, if you will excuse me, I need to run."

"Wait, what's his last name?" Sami asked just as Elizabeth stepped outside, her food in hand and rushed to her car.

Sami pulled out her phone and immediately looked up the Mets roster. "Hmm, the only 'Jack' I see is the centerfielder, Jack Thornton."

"Well, you can see if it's him by checking the roster last week from the Hawks," Joanne suggested.

As they sat and awaited their food, the cross referencing was done and Jack Thornton was verified as Elizabeth's new beau. Sami made a mental note to keep an eye on him, implying to Joanne that she cared about Elizabeth and didn't want to see her get hurt again.

Each night, or afternoon on weekends, when she wasn't working herself at the stadium, Elizabeth sat in front of the TV from beginning to end watching her now favorite team.

It was now Sunday afternoon, the Mets were in New York, playing the Atlanta Braves, and Elizabeth was counting down the days before she would actually see him in person.

She laughed at the scoreboard which ran surprise birthday messages and those couples caught kissing across the screen. They often zeroed in on small children dancing in the aisles as music played between innings.

Jack was setting the baseball world on fire. His batting average was hovering at .375, with four RBIs (runs batted in) and two homeruns in only a week back with the team.

His teammates assumed that he was simply focused on the game, but if they were to ask him, it was because he was completely content. He'd found love, and a balance between those things that were important in his life. But he had to admit, Elizabeth was actually a big part of his overall satisfaction of his life.

She felt that Thursday would never arrive. She'd worked all week at school, and her evenings were spent at the ballpark. She hadn't seen Jack play for several nights as the Mets games were not always televised. However, he was true to his word and called her every night once he returned to his hotel room.

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot and drove directly to her space. The crowds were starting to form outside the gates for the once a season exhibition game between the Hawks and the Mets. She couldn't care less about the game, her sites were set on seeing Jack, and spending the entire weekend with him in New York.

Her heart pounded as she stepped from her car. The bus that transported the Mets to the stadium was parked six spaces away from her, but as she nonchalantly inspected it on her way by, she found it to be empty. She made her way through the crowd and passed the gate, knowing that he was near, just not close enough.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Roseman called out, grabbing her attention. "Would you come to my office, please?"

 _ **Please, when does he ever say please?**_ "Can it wait until I get my usherettes situated?"

"It could, but I'd rather it not. I need to see you now."

"Okay, I'll be right there," she huffed silently as she placed her stuff in her seat and asked the first usherette to arrive to hand out the towels to the others until she got back.

She walked into the office, "Mr. Roseman, I'm here, where are you?"

"He called you in here for me," Jack stated as he stepped away from the window and into her line of vision.

"Jack," she squealed, as they rushed to each other.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she held tight to his neck. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"I've missed you too…"

His lips met hers; it was hot, demanding and passionate as he cradled her head, urging her face closer to his. It was evident that he wanted her close but even with their bodies touching, it didn't seem close enough.

He released her slightly as they both fought to catch their breath. "I love you so much. Face time is great, but it comes nowhere close to this."

"Jack, you look so handsome in your Mets uniform. Mmm, there's something about a man in uniform."

"Honey, I'm not sure but I don't think this is the uniform that the saying is referencing."

"I don't care; you look hot Mr. Thornton."

"I don't want to leave, but I need to go. I just needed a few moments alone with you," he mentioned as his lips met hers again. "Will you meet me here after the game?" he asked. "Maybe we can go get some dinner and you can give me a ride back to the hotel. That way we can spend more time together."

"We could spend even more time together if you just stayed at my place…"

"Eliz…abeth…"

"Jack, I have two bedrooms."

"Are you sure you wouldn't feel uncomfortable?"

"Jack, we aren't sleeping together, but I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. I don't know when we'll see each other again."

"I'm not thinking about that. I'm concentrating on having you all to myself for the entire weekend," he remarked. He took her hand, leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I have to get out on the field. Meet me here after the game, Okay?"

"I'll be here," she stated.

He continued to hold her hand as he walked toward the door, only releasing her when the distance between them required it.

 _ **Mmm, he looks good…**_ She stood by the window and watched as Jack made his way out onto the field.

"Elizabeth," Mr. Roseman barked, "Don't you think you should get to work?"

"Yes sir…oh, and thank you," she stated as she walked toward the door.

"I can be nice when I choose to…" he stated unaware that the door had already closed behind her.

Although the Mets starters began the game, by the fourth inning, replacement players took the field and yet they still managed to beat the Hawks with a score of 7-5.

It took an hour after the game before the Mets made their way into the locker room. Fans stood in long lines for autographs and to shake the hands of their idols.

Elizabeth sat in her seat, her eyes focused on Jack as his warm smile drew everyone in. He caught her eyes and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth simply smiled knowing that Jack was not one to walk away from the fans. She pulled her journal from her bag, and took this free time to express her feelings onto the blank canvas…

" _ **Taking a chance, though scary, opens our world to a multitude of amazing adventures, experiences and emotions. I've had much time to think about chances, the whys and the what for's. The why is easy, because in order to move from our simple shell of a person, we must put ourselves out there, opening up to the possibility of hurt and disappointment. However, when it's good, it is so worth the risk. However, what and who you take the chance on can be a bit more frightening. Is the risk the same for them? Do they have as much to lose in the long run?**_

 _ **Taking the risk on something or someone new is truly all about overcoming our fears. For what has happened in the past will directly impact how we handle the future. We can't expect someone to sweep in and 'complete us,' for that isn't their job. We must use our past as a stepping stone, growing, learning, and changing to become the person we want to be. Then and only then can we be content with who we are, and satisfied enough to compromise without surrendering to suit others.**_

 _ **So, there will be times in our lives when everything within us will say to do something, something that seems to be illogical, messes up our plans, and may even appear bizarre or crazy to others. However, for whatever reason we put everything else aside, follow our instincts, feeling that this one is different, and praying at that specific moment that this will be the best decision we could have possibly made."**_

As the last of the fans were ushered out of the stadium, Jack met Elizabeth at the backstop. With the chain link fence between them, they were still able to hold hands as the warmth of their touch quickly spread through them.

"Let me get a shower and I'll be right out. I'm sorry you had to wait so long," he stated with a wink as their hands drifted apart and he disappeared down the tunnel and into the locker room.

She waited at her seat for a short while before heading toward the office. Elizabeth leaned up against the wall outside the office, taking in the warm summer breeze. Standing near her was a group of twenty-something year old women, either waiting on their boyfriends, or hoping to find a boyfriend for the evening. Their conversation was trashy, and led Elizabeth to understand why some of the players felt that women were nothing more than a play thing.

Several of the Hawks players stepped out of the locker room, locked arms with the women they had met that evening and headed out of the ballpark. The remaining women stood around, flirting with each player who passed by.

Elizabeth watched them, saddened by the thought that they felt the need to use their sexuality in order to get a date. She was saddened even more by the thought that their behavior seemed to work.

Jack stepped out as several women approached him, leaving Elizabeth on the outskirts of their shark like feeding frenzy.

"Excuse me," he stated several times before moving passed them and taking Elizabeth's hand in his.

"Does that happen after every game?" she asked.

"Since I've met you, I haven't noticed."

"Did you ever…"

Before she could finish her question he answered, "No, I've never gone out with a woman I met at the stadium…that is until I met you here!"

She handed him her keys as they walked to her up front parking space. They walked around to the passenger side and he opened her door. Before slipping inside she turned to face him, "I can't believe you're here. I see you; I feel you, but I'm afraid it's just a dream," she stated as he cradled her face in his hands.

"It's no dream; I love you, Elizabeth," he stated as he gently kissed her.

They sat in her car staring at the parking sign in front of them.

She reached over and took his hand in hers. Rubbing his skin she continued, "Thank you so much for doing that. Walking in was not so bad, but leaving in the dark…I was always scared."

"I needed to make sure you were safe. So, where would you like to go?"

"What time do we take off tomorrow?" she asked.

"10:15…the flight is non-stop, so we'll be in New York by noon."

"Well, do you want to stay at the hotel or at my place?"

"Is this a trick question?"

She laughed, "Okay, hotel it is…"

"Wait, no…I want to stay with you."

"I'm just teasing, Jack. I'm not hungry, but I'll take you wherever you want to go, or we can get you take out and just head home."

"How about Chinese?"

"There is a great take out restaurant near me."

They pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward Elizabeth's townhouse. Jack pulled into a parking space in front to the China Wall restaurant and they stepped inside.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked.

Smelling the Chinese food in the woks caused her stomach to grumble. "I'll take an egg roll."

Jack placed his order and they took a seat waiting on their food. Ten minutes later they were heading out the door when they ran into Adam and Sami on their way inside.

"Hey, seeing you twice in one week; that rarely happens. Are you going to introduce me?" Sami asked.

"Sami, this is Jack Thornton, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Do you know Adam? He and Elizabeth used to date." Sami interjected.

"Nice to meet you Sami, and yes, Adam and I have had the pleasure before." Jack turned to Adam and stuck out his arm to shake his hand, "Hi Adam."

"Hi Jack. I heard that you were sent back up, congratulations."

"Thank you, but if you will excuse us, we'd like to get started on our weekend together," Jack quickly responded before taking Elizabeth's hand and heading for the car.

Once home, Elizabeth turned Lizzie outside, grabbed Jack a plate and a beer and joined him at the table. He smiled as her eyes twinkled when hearing the places he wanted to take her in New York. She squealed with excitement when he advised that they had tickets to see Hamilton at the Richard Rodgers Theatre on Friday night.

Jack cleaned up his mess on the table, took her hand and they walked over to the sofa where they sat side by side.

His fingers brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His arms around her shoulders pulled her into his body where she seemed to fit perfectly.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered as his lips made contact with her forehead.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you see Adam very much?"

"No, actually this is the first time I've seen him since I first introduced you to him. I see Sami more frequently because she lives in this complex, so we shop in the same stores and go to the same dog park. Why?"

"Just wondering. Just a weird feeling I get from him."

"I don't want to talk about anyone else but us, okay?" she commented before snuggling into his chest.

His finger under her chin lifted her lips to his. He knew her boundaries and wanted to make certain that he didn't push her for more.

Her lips opened slightly as his tongue ran gently across the sensitive skin on the inside of her mouth. She turned as her hands slowly crept up his arms, over his shoulders where her fingers swept through the hair on the nape of his neck.

He felt his body warming as the touch of her fingers on his skin electrified him. He was like a kid in a candy store, wanting to try everything within his reach, but knowing that he shouldn't, that somehow it was forbidden.

"It doesn't appear that we are doing much talking," he laughed softly.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, certainly not, but I just think we need to be careful here." He cradled her face in his hands, "Elizabeth, you mean so much to me and it would be so easy to get carried away."

"I'm sorry, Jack. You had a long day; are you tired?" she asked.

"A little, but I don't want to let go of you."

"Well, I'm obviously not going anywhere, so let's go to bed and tomorrow will come and we can get our weekend together started. Let me show you to your room."

Jack grabbed his bag and they walked upstairs stopping at the first bedroom. "The remote is on the dresser for the TV. If you need anything, let me know."

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom, changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into bed. The room was dark with only a sliver of light slipping through her drawn blinds from the streetlight on the corner.

Her eyes remained closed, assuming that if she didn't open them that she would eventually fall asleep. She couldn't settle and found herself rolling from side to side as the bedding tangled around her limbs. Thirty minutes later she was on her back, the bedding wrapped around her holding her tight like a cocoon. Her eyes were still closed, but she was far from sound asleep.

She managed to extricate herself from the bed and started down the hall, stopping momentarily to listen at the door of the guest bedroom.

Hearing nothing she softly knocked on the door…

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" he called out.

"I can't sleep."

"Come on in."

Elizabeth quickly slipped into his bedroom as if she was attempting to sneak passed the house monitor in college.

He sat up, shirtless, and pulled the bedding around his waist. "What wrong?"

"You're in here and I'm over there and I just miss you," she stated as her eyes watered.

He pulled back the bedding, "Come on…"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"You get comfortable and I'll sleep on top of the bedding," he stated as she slipped in and he slipped out from the other side of the bed. He lay down on top of the bedding and pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed to cover him.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No…Jack, I just want to be with you."

Elizabeth scooted over as her back pressed against his chest. She took his hand and pulled it around her waist, holding it tight against her chest. "I'm sorry; you'd probably be sleeping better if you were home."

"Elizabeth, with you, I am home."

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12- From Memorials to Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 12- From Memorials to Memories**_

 _ **Recap of the Chapter 11 ending…**_

Once home, Elizabeth turned Lizzie outside, grabbed Jack a plate and a beer and joined him at the table. He smiled as her eyes twinkled when hearing the places he wanted to take her in New York. She squealed with excitement when he advised that they had tickets to see Hamilton at the Richard Rodgers Theatre on Friday night.

Jack cleaned up his mess on the table, took her hand and they walked over to the sofa where they sat side by side.

His fingers brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His arms around her shoulders pulled her into his body where she seemed to fit perfectly.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered as his lips made contact with her forehead.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you see Adam very much?"

"No, actually this is the first time I've seen him since I first introduced you to him. I see Sami more frequently because she lives in this complex, so we shop in the same stores and go to the same dog park. Why?"

"Just wondering. Just a weird feeling I get from him."

"I don't want to talk about anyone else but us, okay?" she commented before snuggling into his chest.

His finger under her chin lifted her lips to his. He knew her boundaries and wanted to make certain that he didn't push her for more.

Her lips opened slightly as his tongue ran gently across the sensitive skin on the inside of her mouth. She turned as her hands slowly crept up his arms, over his shoulders where her fingers swept through the hair on the nape of his neck.

He felt his body warming as the touch of her fingers on his skin electrified him. He was like a kid in a candy store, wanting to try everything within his reach, but knowing that he shouldn't, that somehow it was forbidden.

"It doesn't appear that we are doing much talking," he laughed softly.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, certainly not, but I just think we need to be careful here." He cradled her face in his hands, "Elizabeth, you mean so much to me and it would be so easy to get carried away."

"I'm sorry, Jack. You had a long day; are you tired?" she asked.

"A little, but I don't want to let go of you."

"Well, I'm obviously not going anywhere, so let's go to bed and tomorrow will come and we can get our weekend together started. Let me show you to your room."

Jack grabbed his bag and they walked upstairs stopping at the first bedroom. "The remote is on the dresser for the TV. If you need anything, let me know."

Elizabeth walked into her bedroom, changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into bed. The room was dark with only a sliver of light slipping through her drawn blinds from the streetlight on the corner.

Her eyes remained closed, assuming that if she didn't open them that she would eventually fall asleep. She couldn't settle and found herself rolling from side to side as the bedding tangled around her limbs. Thirty minutes later she was on her back, the bedding wrapped around her holding her tight like a cocoon. Her eyes were still closed, but she was far from sound asleep.

She managed to extricate herself from the bed and started down the hall, stopping momentarily to listen at the door of the guest bedroom.

Hearing nothing she softly knocked on the door…

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" he called out.

"I can't sleep."

"Come on in."

Elizabeth quickly slipped into his bedroom as if she was attempting to sneak passed the house monitor in college.

He sat up, shirtless, and pulled the bedding around his waist. "What wrong?"

"You're in here and I'm over there and I just miss you," she stated as her eyes watered.

He pulled back the bedding, "Come on…"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"You get comfortable and I'll sleep on top of the bedding," he stated as she slipped in and he slipped out from the other side of the bed. He lay down on top of the bedding and pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed to cover him.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No…Jack, I just want to be with you."

Elizabeth scooted over as her back pressed against his chest. She took his hand and pulled it around her waist, holding it tight against her chest. "I'm sorry; you'd probably be sleeping better if you were home."

"Elizabeth, with you, I am home."

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Elizabeth barely moved the entire night, waking to a disoriented feeling, not realizing where she was, even though the room was located within her home. She rolled over on her back, surprised to see Jack, wide awake, with his elbow bent and his head resting propped up on his hand.

"Morning sunshine," he whispered as his lips made gentle contact with her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching you sleep."

"Jack, did you sleep at all?"

"I slept some; I'm fine. Besides, I don't have this view often enough."

"Well, watching me sleep has to be about as exciting as waiting for water to boil."

He rested his head on his upper arm as he moved closer. She could feel his warm breath on her neck which caused unfamiliar sensations throughout her body. The family of butterflies who seemed to settle in her stomach whenever Jack was near were ever present, as she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry that I invaded your bed last night, but thank you for being such a gentleman."

"It was nice having you next to me and as much as I would love to lay here with you, we really need to get to the airport."

"You're right," she stated as she pulled her covers away and started to stand.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the bed, "We have a few minutes."

His hand rested behind her head as he gently laid her back on the pillow. His eyes drifted to her lips, smooth and plump as they quivered slightly. His hand rested on her cheek just under her ear as his thumb gently stroked her skin. "You are so beautiful," he breathlessly whispered as he leaned in and his lips met hers.

His mouth pressed gently as the sounds of satisfaction escaped through her lips and flooded him. Each subsequent kiss was more passionate, easily fueled by the fire of the one before.

With both of them out of breath, Jack backed away, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth sat on one side of the bed, while he slipped off of the other. He walked around and squatted in front of her. He took her hands in his as his fingers gently brushed across her skin.

"Jack, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's me who should apologize. If I wasn't so…"

"You stop right there. I won't allow you to vilify yourself because of your convictions. You want to wait, so we'll wait. I'm sorry that I pushed, I don't mean to," he smiled attempting to remove some of the tension in the room.

He caught her eyes with his, "You are the best thing in my life Elizabeth, and I don't want to do anything to ruin this."

Jack glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:30am, "Baby, we need to get going."

She jumped up, and ran to her room to get dressed. Twenty minutes later, Jack had their bags and he was heading for her car.

He stepped back inside, "Are you ready to go?"

Elizabeth was bagging up Lizzie's food for the next door neighbor, "Yep, I'm ready." She bent down and gave Lizzie a kiss before he took her hand and they headed out to the driveway.

Luckily there was no traffic and they arrived at the airport in plenty of time. With no bags to check and minimal TSA lines, they would have been at their gate in plenty of time if the agents and other passengers hadn't held Jack up for autographs.

Once they made it to the gate, they walked right on. Jack had secured 1st class seating for them, and while Elizabeth got settled by the window and buckled her seatbelt, Jack stored their carry-on bags above them. He took his seat beside her, and noticing that she seems slightly nervous, he held her hand.

"Would you like a drink?" the flight attendant asked.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, "Would you like something to settle your nerves?"

"May I have a cup of coffee, please?" she asked.

"Sure," the flight attendant responded before turning to Jack, "And you, sir?"

"Nothing for me; I'm fine, thank you."

Sitting at the end of the runway, Elizabeth could hear the engines racing. Jack observed her clutch the armrests as her eyes remained closed.

"Take my hand," he stated as she released the armrest and entwined her fingers through his. "Elizabeth, look at me," he encouraged her.

She turned to face him as her eyes opened. His calm, gentle smile caused her to reciprocate as his thumb brushed gently across the skin on the top of her hand.

"I forgot to ask, have you ever been to New York?"

"No, I've always wanted to go, but just never had the chance."

"We are going to have the best time. I have dinner reservations for us at The Capital Grille before we go to see Hamilton," he did his best to keep her occupied while the plane took off.

"I'm really excited to see Hamilton, but Jack, you didn't have to go to all this trouble. I'm just happy to be with you."

"Hey, look out the window," Jack suggested.

"We're flying…"

"See, take offs aren't so bad."

Elizabeth pulled a magazine from her bag and was flipping passed the uninteresting articles when she felt Jack's head rest on her shoulder. She glanced over and smiled, feeling fairly certain that he hadn't slept much the night before. His head remained on her shoulder until the landing gear dropped, signaling their impending arrival at JFK International Airport.

"Mmm, I'm sorry…" he whispered as he stretched.

"That's okay. Your breathing was calm and it relaxed me."

Once the door opened, Jack grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment and they made their way through the crowds to the parking area.

"Do you want me to get you settled in your hotel first, or do you want to sightsee?"

"You aren't staying with me?"

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea."

"How many bedrooms do you have?"

"Two…"

"Jack, we are going to have to navigate this sleeping together…not sleeping together issue, because the situation isn't going to change any time soon. How about I stay with you, but I promise to stay in my room."

"Do you think we can do that?"

"I promise to be good."

"It's not an issue of being good or bad…"

"Oh wait, isn't there a saying about when she's bad, she's really, really good?" Elizabeth laughed.

"See, that right there is why you need to stay in the hotel," he stated sternly.

"I'm sorry; I was just joking. But maybe you're right, because I don't mean to do or say things that get us going and I don't want to be accused of being a tease."

"Baby, it's not what you wear or say or do, it's just that I care about you so much and I want to be near you. That closeness makes you uncomfortable right now, so I want to respect that."

"Okay, hotel it is."

Jack left the airport garage and headed for The Marriott Marquis Hotel, located near Times Square. Once she was checked in, they rode up in the elevator to the 12th floor to put her bag away.

As the door opened, she rushed to the balcony, looking down on the thousands of people rushed through Times Square, "Oh Jack, this is exciting."

"Do you want to go sightseeing or do you want to rest and I'll come back and pick you up?"

"If you're up for it, I'd love to go sightseeing."

"Okay, let's go…"

Jack took her hand and they headed for the elevator. Once outside, he hailed a taxi and they drove all over the city. They made initial stops at the 9/11 Memorial, the Empire State Building, and the Top of the Rock Observatory.

While at the 9/11 Memorial, Elizabeth walked along the sidewalk with her hand on the wall brushing across the names of those who lost their lives in the attack.

She couldn't help but to cry when she came across Adam Jay Thomas, a financial advisor who was a close friend of her father's. He was killed when the first tower collapsed leaving behind is wife, three grown children and four grandchildren. Elizabeth hesitated as her hand brushed across his name.

Jack stood beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her into his body, "This place really makes you think."

Her tears continued to fall as she attempted to convey her feelings, "I can't imagine the fear that went through them; it was such a waste, and the poor families that they left behind."

Jack turned her to face him. "You have such a kind heart," his voice was so soft and soothing as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to get so emotional."

"It's hard to come here and not feel a multitude of emotions. Are you ready to continue our tour?"

Her hand feathered through his hair as her lips begged to be touched. He didn't disappoint as their kiss was soft, gentle and quite respectful for the location.

"Tomorrow, we'll do Central Park, and if we have time, I'll take you across the Brooklyn Bridge…it's a great place for selfies. Anything else you want to do just let me know. I have a game tomorrow, so we'll have to get an early start," he stated as they exited the taxi.

Jack saw her to her room before rushing off to his apartment to shower for dinner and the show.

As she expected, Jack was right on time. He called as he pulled into the garage, and she immediately left her room and slipped into the elevator for the twelve story ride down to the lobby.

She stepped off the elevator, wearing a blue ombre strapless dress and although the bruise on her arm was now gone, she wore the shrug as a cover. As with their dinner cruise date, he was again at a loss for words. His eyes moved from her face downward and back up again, and though he spoke no words, his smile was deafening.

They stepped outside, "Do you feel like walking, or would you rather take a taxi?" he asked.

"I wore flats so I could walk…let's walk."

Jack took her hand and held her tightly as they made their way through the crowds.

"WOW, what are they in line for there?" she asked as they passed a mass of people working their way up to a booth in the heart of Times Square.

"They come here to get discount tickets for Broadway shows."

As they continued on their way, Elizabeth felt much like a country girl in the city for the first time. It was true that Baltimore has its own beautiful skyline, but nothing could compare to this, the lights, skyscrapers, and the energy of the crowds.

They reached The Capital Grille in plenty of time for their reservation. They were seated at a table by the window with a beautiful view of the city.

"Thank you for such a beautiful day today, Jack. You are quite the host."

He took her hand as his thumb brushed across her soft skin. Glancing down he observed her Pandora bracelet on her wrist. "The ship seems kind of lonely."

"Excuse me?"

From his inside jacket pocket, Jack pulled a small jewelry box out and handed it to her.

"What's this…?" she asked.

"Open it."

She smiled at the two additional Pandora charms he bought for her; one was an apple for "The Big Apple" and the other was a theatre mask to commemorate this weekend.

He removed her bracelet as the charms were added before he refastened it around her wrist. "There, that looks better."

"Thank you, Jack. They are beautiful, and a great remembrance for a wonderful trip."

They started their meal with a Cesar salad. Elizabeth ordered the citrus glazed salmon, and Jack had the lobster and crab cakes. Their conversation flowed easily as they each shared stories from their childhoods, catching themselves laughing at each other's antics.

With dinner completed, they continued to the Richard Rodgers Theatre and joined the long line to enter. He held her hand, not as a sign of possessiveness, but more because of a need to be touching her, feeling her close.

Never having experienced this before, Elizabeth was thrilled to be in the theatre. Their seats were superb, the acoustics were phenomenal, and she was mesmerized by the performance.

Her heart pounded with each glorious song as the notes seemed to float through the air. Jack watched her as much as the play, smiling at the joy he could see in the sparkling of her crystal blue eyes and bright smile that simply refused to fade.

As the curtain fell on this performance, Elizabeth was again moved to tears. The talent of each performer was beyond measure, and she was so thankful to have been given the chance to witness it.

They stood at their seats as Jack gently wiped the tears from her eyes, "Are you tired, or would you like to go get some dessert?"

"Chocolate…?"

"Is there really any other dessert?"

"I'd love some dessert," whether she really wanted any she didn't know, but she certainly didn't want her evening with him to end.

They headed over to Planet Hollywood where they shared "The Planet Meltdown," a chocolate sphere, resting on fresh cut strawberries, melted tableside by hot caramel sauce to reveal double chocolate fudge cake and whipped cream.

"You know that this has to be bad for you, because it tastes so good," she commented before slipping the chocolate covered spoon through her lips.

Jack reached across the table and took hold of her hand. He enjoyed the simple feel of her skin against his as they glanced into each other's eyes.

The restaurant was loud with music and TVs, as well as patrons enjoying themselves. They finished their dessert and walked back outside.

He watched her; she was like a child at Christmas, hypnotized by all the bright lights and excitement that awaited her. He held her hand as they made their way through the crowds toward her hotel. As the doorman held the door for her, she turned to say good night to Jack, assuming that he didn't want to come inside.

"I'd rather see you to your door," he stated as they walked inside and made their way to the elevator.

Once the door opened on the twelfth floor, they stepped out into the hallway and walked toward her room. He took the key card from her hand and opened the door to her room.

"I think I know the answer, but would you like to come inside for a few minutes?"

"I shouldn't…"

"I understand. Will you call me in the morning?"

"It is morning."

"Oh Jack, there is so much room here. I'm so sorry that you couldn't just stay here," she leaned against the door, not intentionally meaning to, but looking quite seductive.

"I need to go," he stated as he watched her step into the room.

"Good night, Jack," she stated as she closed the door, confused by the fact that he didn't kiss her good night.

He stepped into the elevator and awaited its drop to the lobby level. Once the door opened, he pressed the twelfth floor button again, knowing that his abrupt departure was not how he wanted to leave things.

He knocked on her door. Startled, she slowly crept to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Jack, did you forget something?"

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I don't like feeling uncomfortable being alone with you. I mean, I'm not uncomfortable around you, but I'm afraid that I'm going to make you uncomfortable," he stated as he nervously walked around the room, picking up decorative knick knacks before placing them back where they belong and moving on.

"What are you talking about, Jack? I'm not uncomfortable around you."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course…"

"Why me?"

"Why you?"

"Elizabeth, It's evident to me that you could have any man you want and you were so adamant against baseball players; why me? Why did you let me in?"

"Jack, when you came and saved me from Ed that first night, I felt that you were special. But I had told myself that baseball players are all alike, out for what they can get and then they move on. I kept knocking you down, but you were always there, watching out for me, and not expecting anything in return."

She continued, "You're different, Jack. You are so different from any man I've ever known. I feel safe with you…I love you."

"I love you too. I just don't want to mess this up," he whispered. "I'd better go…" he turned toward the door.

"Please don't leave. Jack, I want you to hold me in your arms; I want you to kiss me good night, and I want to know that my decision to remain a virgin until I'm married isn't pushing you away."

"It's not pushing me away. I respect you so much. Do you respect me enough to tell me if I'm pushing? If I'm making you feel uncomfortable without either of us getting angry?"

"It goes both ways, Jack," she replied. "I will be sure to tell you, if you promise to tell me."

"Deal," he replied.

Jack cradled her face in his hands, along her jawbone, just below her ears as his thumb brushed across her soft skin. "In case I forgot to tell you, you are absolutely breathtaking in that dress."

Her pulse quickened as his lips met hers. It was soft and gentle and as they separated, leaving each one with the desire for more, both wondered how they were going to manage to navigate this slippery slope.

Jack took her hand and walked her toward the door. "I'm leaving now, and I'll call you when I get up in the morning, okay?"

"Okay; I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

The following morning, Jack called and made arrangements to meet her for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. He stood just outside the elevator when the doors opened, pleasantly surprising her.

His arms slipped around her waist as her hands worked up his arms, over his shoulder and entwining her fingers behind his neck. Each one was happy to see the other, and although they had only been apart for hours, their embrace implied otherwise.

They sat down to breakfast and it was as if the awkwardness of last night's goodbye never occurred. They held hands and talked about how the 9/11 Memorial affected them. However, since it was Elizabeth's first visit, her reaction was significantly more emotional.

The Mets were scheduled to play the Pittsburgh Pirates at 7pm, so they only had time to explore Central Park. It was a beautiful day as they walked along the paved paths, over bridges and passed a beautiful tree lined lake.

"Would you like an ice cream?" Jack asked as they came upon a vendor on the sidewalk overlooking the lake.

"Yes please…"

"What would you like ma'am?" the ice cream man asked.

"I'd like a double dip, mint chocolate chip and strawberry, please."

"And you sir?"

"What's that flavor?" Jack asked as he pointed to a container.

"That's Butter Pecan."

"Mmm, okay, I'll take that and strawberry."

They continued on their walk until reaching a bench a short distance away where they took a seat.

"I've never tried Butter Pecan before; is it good?"

"I wouldn't have gotten it if I didn't like it. You're asking because you want to try it, right?"

She smiled. "Uh huh…"

He traded cones with her momentarily as they each took a taste of the other's choice.

"WOW, I should have gotten this," she mentioned as she refused to give him back his ice cream cone.

Like the good sport he was, he allowed her to keep his cone as he devoured hers. With their cones consumed, they stood and continued their walk.

Approaching the middle of Bow Bridge, overlooking Central Park's Lake, she stopped, her hands resting on the railing.

"Jack, this city is so beautiful. I understand why you love it here."

She felt his body up against hers as the all too familiar butterflies, which seemed to appear whenever they were close, again settled in her stomach.

"I love you being here with me," he whispered.

She could feel his heart pounding against her back as he swept the hair away that fell loosely along her neck.

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath and soft lips press against the skin just below her ear. Without thought her head tilted slightly and she moaned softly at the incredible sensation. She felt his arms sweep around her waist and lock her in as his fingers entwined. Finding themselves alone, he turned her to face him and pulled her body closer.

His finger under her chin lifted her lips up to meet his. Her lips were cold from the ice cream, but warmed immediately upon his touch. He could still taste a slight hint of butter pecan ice cream, and although it was already his favorite flavor, tasting it on her lips gave new meaning to the saying 'ice cream makes everything better.'

"I'm so sorry to have to end this, but I have to get back for the game," he stated just before his lips met her forehead.

"I understand. I appreciate you taking the time to show me this beautiful place. I'm so glad that I was able to come up to visit."

"So, will you come back again to visit; maybe during our next weekend home?"

"Jack, I love spending time with you, and I hope to be able to come back again, but I need to plan my trips away. I mean, I need to make sure that Lizzie is taken care of. With her being a breed with breathing issues I hate boarding her, because he always comes home with kennel cough, and with Bulldogs, that can be dangerous."

"I understand. I just don't like going too long in between seeing you."

"So, you aren't tired of me yet?" She asked just as his phone rang.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen.

"Go ahead and take it if you need to," she offered as she stepped away to give him some privacy.

Instead of accepting the call, he pushed the button to decline it, stuck his phone in his pocket, took her hand and they headed back out of the park.

"Jack, you could have taken the call."

"I can talk to them later. Right now I want to concentrate on you."

They made their way back to his car and the short trip to her hotel. He waited downstairs while she showered and changed, and met him back in the lobby 45 minutes later.

Jack drove to his apartment and Elizabeth stood on his balcony taking in his view while he showered and gathered what he needed for the game.

Once they arrived at Citi Field, Jack introduced Elizabeth to Happy Peterson, manager of the ticket takers.

"Happy, this is Elizabeth Thatcher, my girlfriend. She'll be coming through from time to time, so please always let her in."

"I've gotcha covered, Jack. It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Jack took her hand and walked her to the special area for the wives and girlfriends. Once she was situated, he kissed her cheek and headed off to the locker room.

Elizabeth sat quietly in her seat feeling slightly uncomfortable as she glanced about noticing that she seemed to be the talk of the section. She considered herself to be fairly outgoing and friendly, but felt as if she had invaded the popular clique in school. She wasn't certain if the others in the section were questioning who she was, who she was with, or if they knew that she was with Jack, possibly they didn't approve of his super model's replacement.

Instead of focusing on attempting to be friends with those who were leery of her, her focal point was Jack.

He had what the sports reporters would consider a perfect game…five at bats, and five hits, a triple, two doubles and two singles, and his strong right arm threw out runners at second and home plate. He also batted in two runs, and significantly aided in the Mets 7-4 win over the Pirates.

Following the game, Jack quickly showered and changed. He had forgotten to show Elizabeth where to meet him, and sadly found her wandering aimlessly around the stadium.

"I'm sorry, but why didn't you ask one of the wives?"

"I asked several of them, but I got vague answers. Was Selma well liked here?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because, somehow I felt as if I have invaded their kinship, like I wasn't wanted there."

"Honey, I think you're imagining things."

"Maybe so, but you didn't find me outside the locker room, did you? I was sent to the other side of the stadium."

"I'm sorry; I'll talk to the guys."

"You'll do no such thing. If I'm going to be a part of your life, I need to stand my own ground."

"If? What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry; it was a poor word choice. I know I'm a part of your life, and I need to make my own way, okay?"

He took her hand as they walked toward the car. She felt many eyes upon her and could only assume that his super model girlfriend had made a better impression than she had.

They pulled up to the hotel and the valet took his car as they stepped inside. It was now 10:30pm and they were both exhausted. As they reached her room, Jack took the key card from her hand and opened the door.

She stepped inside assuming that he would say good night to her there in the doorway. However, he surprised her by following her inside and closing the door behind them.

"WOW, I would have invited you inside, but given our recent experience I assumed that you would decline my offer."

"What are you offering?"

"Uh, certainly not what you're suggesting."

"I'm sorry; I was just teasing you."

She walked into the room before turning to face him, "Please don't tease me about this. It's hard on me too."

"I'm sorry; sometimes my sense of humor isn't that funny, and this appears to be one of those times."

Trying to change the subject she asked, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you; your flight home leaves at 10:30am."

"No, I didn't realize. I guess I was just so excited to be here with you that I didn't pay any attention to the return ticket."

"Well, we have a double header tomorrow and I have to be at the field by noon. I didn't want to get you a late flight, because I knew you had to work on Monday."

"That's okay; this has been a wonderful trip. But I guess it'll be the last time I see you for awhile."

Elizabeth turned away and walked toward the balcony. She stepped outside hoping that the warm summer breeze would dry the tears that began to fill her eyes, threatening to spill over.

His hand on her upper arm turned her to face him, "Honey, we're gonna make this work. I think I'm back on Saturday. Are you able to take a few days off?"

"I'll see, but with school starting back soon things are pretty hectic."

"Will you try?"

She smiled at his persistence, "I'll try."

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer as his other hand brushed several strands of her windblown hair from her face, placing them behind her ear. His lips teased her as they barely touched her mouth before pulling away.

Suddenly it was as if his own teasing was too much for him. His lips met hers with such power and passion that he devoured them, much like a favorite celebratory meal.

Passion for her consumed all of his thoughts. Their mouths were hungry, wanting to taste and touch, and not wanting to wait, but knowing that they should. His hand traced up her arm and over her shoulder, sending chills and warmth at the same time through her body. His lips made their way down her neck as his tongue slid along the edge of her collarbone.

Her eyes closed as she settled into his arms. His body was warm against hers, and the fire burning between them was easily recognizable.

He backed away, "I think I should probably leave."

"I understand. Thank you for a wonderful day. This has been the absolute best trip."

"What if I meet you here for breakfast and then I'll take you to the airport?"

"Perfect; I'll be ready."

He took her hand and led her across the floor. Before opening the door to the hallway, he caught her glance. Her lips smiled, but her eyes showed sadness, and he knew at that moment that she felt as he did, being apart was as difficult for her as it was for him.

His hand cradled the back of her head as he urged her closer. His lips were eager as they met hers. It wasn't a "thank you for the day" appreciation kiss, but more of a "your touch brings me to life" kind of kiss.

"Now I really do need to go, or we will both end up regretting what happens."

"Good night, Jack. I love you…"

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning," he replied before kissing her forehead and then walking out into the hallway.

He stood just outside until he heard the lock engage on the door before heading for the elevator.

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed, pulled out her journal from her suitcase and took a moment to contemplate the emotions, many of which brought her to tears over the weekend. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page, took a deep breath and began to convey her feeling onto the sterile canvas…

" _ **September 11, 2001…most everyone knows where they were and what they were doing on that fateful day. We watched in fear, not only those who were within close proximity, but across the country and around the world, we were mesmerized, frightened, angered and at a loss for what to do.**_

 _ **Our hearts pounded, and our breaths were ragged as we watched continuous news reports. We heard about how the brave first responders risked their own lives to enter the smoke and fire filled buildings in an attempt to rescue those who were confused, lost or trapped. The Pentagon was not left unscathed as rescuers fought past the destruction to help others. Of course we can't forget the men and women of Flight 93 who sacrificed themselves in order to save the Capital, with the saying 'Let's roll,' taking on a life of its own.**_

 _ **We all observed the destruction which occurred at the hands of those who hate; those who hoped to tear us apart, unaware that the love that followed would help to heal a devastated nation.**_

 _ **As I walked along the sidewalk, my hand brushing across name after name after name, it no longer mattered where I was or what I was doing on that day, at that specific moment in time. What was important then and remains so today is the fact that I will remember you, the victims, where you were and the horror you went through.**_

 _ **In the days, weeks, and months that followed, the American Flag flew proudly from homes, highways, and vehicles. The Lee Greenwood song, "Proud to be an American," played loud and proud from radio stations across the country as it excitedly bellowed from virtually every car radio.**_

 _ **This was one of the worst days in our history, and although not forgotten throughout the year, each September 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **brings about each individual's own period of remembrance. Although this was one of the worst days I have ever seen, it didn't do what the terrorists expected. Instead of tearing us apart, it brought out the best in all of us."**_

The following morning, Elizabeth was up early, showered, packed her suitcase, and was waiting in the lobby when Jack arrived. They enjoyed breakfast, doing their best to keep her departure from being a topic of conversation.

As they walked through the airport, Jack wheeled her carry-on with one hand and held her hand with the other. They stopped just outside the TSA station and watched as the line formed and continued to grow.

"I'm going to miss you, Jack."

"I'm going to miss you too, but you will come back, right?"

"I'd love to. Just let me know your schedule and I'll see what I can work out."

"We'll go over it tonight when I call you."

"Okay; I love you."

His hands rested on her shoulders. He moved his left hand to wipe several tears that fell from her eye…

"I don't want to leave, but I know I have to. I'll see you soon, Jack," she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She hungered for his lips but also knew that feeling his mouth on hers may make walking away nearly impossible.

She took her carry-on from him and headed for the TSA line. He stood silently, barely breathing as she continued around the corner and out of his sight.

Jack turned around and started down the long corridor.

"JACK," he heard her voice, causing him to turn back around.

Tugging her carry-on behind her, she ran to him, dropped her bags and jumped into his arms. Holding her tight, her forward motion caused him to spin with her. His lips captured hers and to those watching, their kiss was hot, and resembled a military homecoming.

He lowered her feet to the ground as she again grabbed her bags and headed for the TSA check-in. He stood and watched as she disappeared, but this time he waited, hoping that she would again run to him. Several minutes later he realized that was not going to happen and he disappointedly turned and headed for the parking lot.

"Something has to change here…" he frustratingly whispered.

To be continued…

 _ **Note: I had advised in a prior post on the Hearties Fan Fiction II site (I think) that this chapter may answer some questions regarding ex's. However, this chapter was much longer than I anticipated, so those answers may have to come in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Also…I do have a few pictures that I will post on the #Hearties WCTH Fan Fiction II page, and the When Calls the Heart~Fan Fiction page. If you are not on those pages, you may want to check them out.**_


	13. Chapter 13- Fake News

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 13- Fake News  
**_

"Good night, Jack. I love you…"

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning," he replied before kissing her forehead and then walking out into the hallway.

He stood just outside until he heard the lock engage on the door before heading for the elevator.

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed, pulled out her journal from her suitcase and took a moment to contemplate the emotions, many of which brought her to tears over the weekend. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page, took a deep breath and began to convey her feeling onto the sterile canvas…

" _ **September 11, 2001…most everyone knows where they were and what they were doing on that fateful day. We watched in fear, not only those who were within close proximity, but across the country and around the world, we were mesmerized, frightened, angered and at a loss for what to do.**_

 _ **Our hearts pounded, and our breaths were ragged as we watched continuous news reports. We heard about how the brave first responders risked their own lives to enter the smoke and fire filled buildings in an attempt to rescue those who were confused, lost or trapped. The Pentagon was not left unscathed as rescuers fought past the destruction to help others. Of course we can't forget the men and women of Flight 93 who sacrificed themselves in order to save the Capital, with the saying 'Let's roll,' taking on a life of its own.**_

 _ **We all observed the destruction which occurred at the hands of those who hate; those who hoped to tear us apart, unaware that the love that followed would help to heal a devastated nation.**_

 _ **As I walked along the sidewalk, my hand brushing across name after name after name, it no longer mattered where I was or what I was doing on that day, at that specific moment in time. What was important then and remains so today is the fact that I will remember you, the victims, where you were and the horror you went through.**_

 _ **In the days, weeks, and months that followed, the American Flag flew proudly from homes, highways, and vehicles. The Lee Greenwood song, "Proud to be an American," played loud and proud from radio stations across the country as it excitedly bellowed from virtually every car radio.**_

 _ **This was one of the worst days in our history, and although not forgotten throughout the year, each September 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **brings about each individual's own period of remembrance. Although this was one of the worst days I have ever seen, it didn't do what the terrorists expected. Instead of tearing us apart, it brought out the best in all of us."**_

The following morning, Elizabeth was up early, showered, packed her suitcase, and was waiting in the lobby when Jack arrived. They enjoyed breakfast, doing their best to keep her departure from being a topic of conversation.

As they walked through the airport, Jack wheeled her carry-on with one hand and held her hand with the other. They stopped just outside the TSA station and watched as the line formed and continued to grow.

"I'm going to miss you, Jack."

"I'm going to miss you too, but you will come back, right?"

"I'd love to. Just let me know your schedule and I'll see what I can work out."

"We'll go over it tonight when I call you."

"Okay; I love you."

His hands rested on her shoulders. He moved his left hand to wipe several tears that fell from her eye…

"I don't want to leave, but I know I have to. I'll see you soon, Jack," she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She hungered for his lips but also knew that feeling his mouth on hers may make walking away nearly impossible.

She took her carry-on from him and headed for the TSA line. He stood silently, barely breathing as she continued around the corner and out of his sight.

Jack turned around and started down the long corridor.

"JACK," he heard her voice, causing him to turn back around.

Tugging her carry-on behind her, she ran to him, dropped her bags and jumped into his arms. Holding her tight, her forward motion caused him to spin with her. His lips captured hers and to those watching, their kiss was hot, and resembled a military homecoming.

He lowered her feet to the ground as she again grabbed her bags and headed for the TSA check-in. He stood and watched as she disappeared, but this time he waited, hoping that she would again run to him. Several minutes later he realized that was not going to happen and he disappointedly turn and headed for the parking lot.

"Something has to change here…" he frustratingly whispered.

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Elizabeth boarded the plane and took her seat next to the window. She closed her eyes, wishing that Jack was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

As the passengers filed in, the noise and rumblings became louder. She closed her eyes trying desperately to recall Jack holding her hand, talking softly, and doing his best to ease her nerves.

She could feel the power of the engines as the plane sped down the runway and her hands maintained a death grip on her arm rests. Her heart pounded as she felt the plane leave the ground, virtually hanging in the sky as it climbed higher and higher.

Once they leveled out in the sky, her breathing calmed and her heart rate slowed for the remainder of the flight.

As she walked through the Baltimore/Washington International Airport, she noticed that her free hand felt lonely. With the exception of the time that she was alone in her hotel room, and a few other occasions, she had felt Jack's hand in hers. It now simply seemed odd to be without him.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her front door and stepped inside her home. Lizzie woke from one of her many daily naps, and began to run excitedly throughout the townhouse.

Elizabeth took a seat on the sofa, exhausted from the weekend, and depressed that she and Jack were now apart. She turned on the TV, and scanned the sports channels, stopping when she came upon the Mets-Pirates double header.

As the game continued, it was almost heart wrenching to watch, knowing that they were now so far apart. However, her eyes never veered from the screen as he approached the plate to bat.

Lizzie sat on the sofa as they both watched the games. Well, in all seriousness, Lizzie slept while Elizabeth watched.

"He loves me, Lizzie…him, Jack…right there, look…Lizzie, how do you feel about him? WOW, as long as you're fed you don't care, do you?"

Elizabeth rushed around taking care of chores, checking back hoping to catch glimpses of Jack whenever possible. She needed to get laundry done for work tomorrow, and wanted everything done before he called this evening.

She fed Lizzie dinner and fixed herself a plate of leftovers, although she wasn't really hungry and if asked what she'd eaten, it wasn't exciting enough to remember.

She locked up the house, changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed while she awaited Jack's call.

* * *

Back in New York, Jack walked into his apartment, realizing very quickly how empty it seemed. He pulled his phone from his bag and realizing that he'd never returned the call from earlier; he clicked on the number and pushed "Send."

"Hi Jack, welcome home."

"Thank you, how are you?"

"I'm fine. It looks like you healed well."

"Yes, my knee is good as new. Is there a particular reason why you called?"

"Well, I thought we could get together and have dinner. I've missed you."

"Selma, you made your choice months ago. I apparently wasn't good enough for you, so you broke up with me. Don't you remember?"

"Jack, I made a mistake. I never should have pushed you away. I lie in bed at night and dream of your arms around me, making love to me; don't you miss me?"

"Selma, you told me when we broke up that I needed to move on. I didn't expect to, but I have. I'm dating someone now, and I'm happy, so now maybe you need to take your own advice."

"Jack, please meet me for dinner so I can at least return some things I have that belong to you."

"I'm not interested in meeting for dinner, and actually, anything I gave you, you're free to keep."

"Please, just for old time sake. I'd just like to see you."

"Selma, I'll meet you at Luigi's on Sunday for lunch, but it's not a date. My game isn't until 7:00."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Jack tossed his phone on the bed as he walked out onto the balcony. The lights and the activity down below brought him immediately back to his weekend with Elizabeth and the anger he felt was quickly replaced by love and a strong desire to see her again.

Jack walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator before heading to his bedroom to retrieve his phone.

Jack took a seat on the sofa before dialing Elizabeth's number.

"Hi Jack. I miss you."

"I miss you too…more than you know."

"You had a great game."

"Honey, we lost."

"I know, but you played well."

"I don't want to talk about the game; I want to talk about you. I guess you got home okay."

"I don't like take-offs, but once we were in the air I was able to let go of the man sitting beside me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just teasing, Jack. There wasn't anyone beside me."

"When can you come back up?"

"What's your schedule? Really with school starting in a week, I think I'll have to wait until I can maybe come up on a Friday afternoon and stay until Sunday night."

"We're in Chicago tomorrow through Wednesday and then we're in Cincinnati through Saturday, but I could fly home right after the game." _Please come up, I'll cancel lunch._

"No, I don't see that one working. Maybe the next weekend you're in town?"

"Well, we're playing the Nationals at home in the middle of the week, and then I think we have a few games in Philly. The following weekend we'll be in town playing the Yankees. I'll get you a ticket and I'm sure you can get the same hotel room."

"Please don't go to any trouble, Jack. If I'm able to come up, I'll drive this time. Let me check it out and I'll let you know if I can come up."

"Honey, it's only an hour and a half flight; it's a four hour drive, at best."

"Jack, I don't mind flying if you're with me, but alone, it's…it's…well, you know it scares me."

"Okay, I understand, but please try to get back up here. I don't like going too long without seeing you."

"I'll check my school schedule; hopefully that will work. If not, I'll come up maybe the 3rd week in September; that is if that works for you."

"I'll make it work. I just miss you."

"Jack, I just left."

"I know, but I enjoy spending time with you; when you aren't around my heart aches."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I miss you already too."

"What are you doing now?"

"Just lying in bed waiting for you to call."

"I wish I was there with you."

"I wish you were too, but what is that saying…it's something like 'distance makes,' No, it's 'absence makes the heart grow fonder?'"

"Elizabeth, you have to know that I'm already quite fond of you," his voice was soft and romantic. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to go two weeks or more without seeing you."

"I'm sorry that I can't get away sooner, but you'll be busy with traveling and games and the students will keep me hopping. Two weeks will fly by," she stated; she didn't believe it any more than Jack did, but she did her best to sound convincing.

"I'll call you every night and if by some chance I can get away for a day or two, I'll fly down to see you. But you work on getting back up here, okay?"

"I will. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

And then the call ended. They each released the phones from their hands as tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes. _**I'd marry him in a heartbeat if he asked, but I know it's too soon.**_

* * *

Jack sat on the side of his bed as his hands moved roughly up and down across his face. _**It's too soon for her, I'm sure, but I'd ask her right now if I thought she'd say yes.**_

For the next few days, Jack and the Mets were in Chicago where the Cubs managed to win two of their three home games. Jack maintained his batting average, added on two RBIs, and one home run.

Each night, Jack made certain to call Elizabeth as soon as he returned to the hotel. Most conversations lasted until early in the morning with neither party wanting to end the call.

The team moved from Chicago to Cleveland for the next few games, hoping to correct what went wrong during their recent Cubs' losses. Apparently whatever changes were made, they were successful as the Mets managed to sweep the series.

Initially Jack called Elizabeth every night, but with several of the Cleveland games ending after 11pm, by the time he showered and returned to the hotel, it was 12:30am, and much too late, in his estimation, to call her.

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Elizabeth took Lizzie to the dog park to run and play before heading to the stadium. They were alone which gave Elizabeth plenty of time to think, and plan and realize just how much she missed Jack.

She ran by her townhouse and dropped off Lizzie before heading to the stadium. Each time Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot and drove to her reserved space, she smiled, feeling somewhat overcome with gratitude for Jack's generosity and thoughtfulness.

She walked the stadium checking on her usherettes, realizing that the night seemed to move faster if she kept busy. With Jack no longer on the field, there was nothing to look at that interested her and she simply wanted to finish up, head home and hope that he'd call.

* * *

It was now Sunday morning. Jack lay in bed, dreaming that Elizabeth was lying beside him. Although awake, his eyes remained closed, doing his best to paint the picture that would hopefully sustain him until they saw each other again.

His phone rang and he immediately answered, assuming it to be Elizabeth.

"Hi baby…"

"Well, good morning to you to sweetheart."

"Uh…oh, I'm sorry, Selma I thought you were someone else."

"I just wanted to remind you about lunch."

"I'll be there…"

After hanging up, Selma made another phone call, and then smiled at her plan which was falling into place. "You'll thank me, Jack. Everyone loves publicity."

* * *

Jack walked into Luigi's and took a seat. Ten minutes later, Selma walked in and was escorted to the table by Luigi, himself. In true gentleman fashion, Jack stood while she took her seat.

Unbeknownst to Jack, paparazzi were snapping pictures through the window. She reached over and took his hand…snap. She spoke softly, causing him to lean in to hear her over the restaurant noise…snap. She scooted over in perfect camera view and placed her hand on his thigh. Unfortunately for Jack the snap came before he removed her hand.

"Selma, I told you before, I'm involved with someone very special to me. You were right when you left; well, maybe not for the reason you did it, but the end result was the same. I mean when I lost my place with the Mets, I wasn't good enough for you anymore."

"Jack that's not true. I just thought that you needed to concentrate on you and not us. All of your energy needed to go into healing."

"Is that why you never contacted me?"

"I'm sorry Jack…"

"Don't be sorry. Things happen for a reason. I hope everything is going well for you, I really do wish you the best, but if you will excuse me, I shouldn't be here with you; I really need to get going."

"Oh wait, I need to get your stuff back to you."

"No, I told you that you can keep everything."

"Jack, I still have your dad's policeman's uniform. Don't you want that back?"

"Why do you have that?"

"Don't you remember the Halloween party we went to? You were a cop and I was your prisoner?"

"I remember. You know, I would like that back. Can you just send it to me?"

"Jack, I live two blocks from here, it's on your way. Just come by now and I'll give it to you."

Jack paid the bill and walked with Selma to her upscale apartment and she invited him inside. Knowing that their conversation didn't need to be folly for everyone in the building he stepped just inside the apartment door.

"Jack, this Elizabeth that you're dating, is it serious?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Thatcher and yes, it is very serious for me. Selma, I'm in love with her."

"You used to feel that way about me; you could again…"

"Selma, I never said that I was in love with you."

"But Jack, you made love to me."

"Selma have you heard the song Humble and Kind, by Tim McGraw?"

"You know I don't like country music."

"There is a line that says 'Know the difference between sleeping with someone, and sleeping with someone you love.' I'm not going to discuss my relationship with Elizabeth, but I now know the difference."

"So, you make love to her, but have sex with me? I can live with that," she whispered as she took his hand.

"Selma, just stop it. You just want me back because I'm with someone else. I'm happy; I want you to be happy too, but it just won't be with me. I'm sorry if this hurts, but I'm not doing this with you," he stated as he took the bag that contained his father's uniform and walked out the door.

* * *

Although Jack and Elizabeth had plans to see each other regularly on weekends, life always seemed to interrupt those plans. It was now the middle of September, and even though they were both busy, there was no amount of work that could ease the desire each one felt for the other. She was of course disappointed when he missed a nightly phone call, but had no reason to suspect that there was anything going on.

* * *

It was Monday, school was in full swing, and Elizabeth was trying to firm up plans for Lizzie over the upcoming weekend. Unfortunately her neighbor was scheduled to go out of town and would be unavailable. She considered contacting her Vet, but the possibility of kennel cough had her re-thinking that option. If she could find someone to take care of her, she planned to drive up after lunch on Friday.

Elizabeth contacted her parents, advising them that she wanted to go visit a friend over the weekend, and asked if they would be willing to keep Lizzie. Her parents, thankful to see Elizabeth doing more than just work, advised that they would be more than happy to, but that Buster, the family's mixed breed was dealing with a nasty upper respiratory infection and they felt it best not to have Lizzie around.

* * *

With the Hawks out of town, Elizabeth had ample free evenings. Feeling a bit cooped up, Elizabeth and Lizzie rode by the grocery store to pick up a few things. She kept her car running with her A/C on while she ran into Bergen's Grocery. She wheeled her cart around the outside of the store, doing her best to purchase fresh and not processed food. However, she also knew that she was a stress eater, and with her contact with Jack being less frequent, she found the Oreo cookies were calling her name.

Standing in the only checkout line that was open, she punched out a text to Jack…

"I know u r busy. Please call me 2nite. I miss hearing u r voice…"

"Hey girl, how are you doing?"

Elizabeth looked up from her phone, "Hey Sami. I'm doing well, how are you?"

"Doing well. Adam's coming over for dinner tonight. Do you have any plans?"

"Why are you always trying to push us together? I thought you were my friend…"

"I am."

"If you were my friend, you'd accept that I have long since moved on from Adam."

Sami flipped through the "rag" magazines in the checkout line. "Well, if this is true, I thought maybe you'd moved on from your baseball player."

"His name is Jack Thornton, and what are you talking about?"

Sami closed the paper and handed it to Elizabeth. There on the front page was a story titled, "Are they on again?" Just under the headline were a short article and a picture of Jack and Selma leaving Luigi's restaurant.

" _ **Many may have wondered what happened with this one-time power couple. Although no one is talking, everyone is abuzz over the rekindling of this flame. Jack Thornton, and Selma Bartucci, affectionately known as "Jackma," met for lunch recently at Luigi's on 42**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Street in New York City. They seemed to be quite happy to be back together, but will they remain together? Only time will tell."**_

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth handed it back to Sami.

"I didn't write it; I'm just asking if you two are still together. You know, where there's smoke, there's fire."

"Sami, look at the magazine…National Inquisitor; do you really think that this rag is reporting real news?"

"Maybe not, but I don't want to see you get hurt."

Elizabeth checked out, said her goodbye to Sami and rushed outside to her car. By the time Sami stepped outside, Elizabeth was pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

As she pulled into her driveway, her phone chimed, signifying a text. She glanced at the screen and initially smiled.

"Hi, I will definitely call u tonight. I have something I need 2 talk 2 u about…"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Can't talk now. Team is leaving locker room…"

Although she believed the story in the paper wasn't true, she couldn't help but fret over what he wanted to talk about.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the sofa, pulled her journal from her bag, opened it to the next blank page, and did her best to purge the feelings that were weighing heavily upon her…

" _ **Gossip is started by those who have no idea, shared by those who think they know, to hurt someone they care very little about. Often times those who gossip have no idea the damage that they cause. As the stories are spread, the victim's dignity, reputation, and credibility are stolen from them, a theft that can never be restored. Unlike regaining your stability when your feet slip on the floor, words are like toothpaste, once they are spoken, it is impossible to return them to the confines of the tube.**_

 _ **Gossip is faceless, nameless and extremely careless. Its victims are helpless, as it is virtually impossible to track down the perpetrator. Gossip has no friends, but many enemies. It has been known to wreck relationships, topple governments, ruin careers and cause many sleepless nights.**_

 _ **Our head tells us to 'move on, pay them no mind, you know the truth,' yet our heart wants to contemplate the possibilities, hoping to keep from being hurt in the long run. We wonder if only a portion is true, does it change how we feel. Could we in fact be the one deceived? Just remember, if there is a question, ask those involved. Don't simply make assumptions; they are generally worse than the truth."**_

She completed her necessary school paperwork before sitting down with a glass of wine and her bag of Oreos. After three cookies, she pushed the bag away realizing that cookie consumption would not help. However, she did hang on to her glass of wine, contemplating a refill, but deciding to wait until she heard from Jack. Good news and the second glass may not be needed; bad news and the remainder of the bottle may not be enough.

True to his word, at 11pm she received a text…

"R u decent? Can we do Face Time?"

Without even responding, she pushed Face time and he immediately answered.

"Hey sweetheart. It's been so long since I've seen you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, but I'm worried about what you want to talk to me about."

"Oh that; I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that the board is forming for the Education Foundation, and I wanted to make sure that you're still willing to participate."

"Of course I am."

"Well, you're fortunate, because we will be meeting in Washington, DC. The first meeting is next month. I'll get all of the information sent out to you."

"Will you be at the meeting?"

"If we don't make it into the playoffs I'll be there."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Well, I'm looking forward to that too."

Suddenly there was silence; difficulty in making conversation was uncharacteristic, and quickly became uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth, I've got to be honest with you…"

"What is it, Jack? Is something wrong?" _**Oh no, it's true…**_

"I don't like being away from you. I haven't seen you in weeks; I thought you were going to come back up here."

"What?"

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

For someone who read the article once and didn't believe in its truth and veracity, Elizabeth was able to provide a very clear representation of what was contained therein.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Jack, I'm just reporting what was in the newspaper."

"Elizabeth, the National Inquisitor is hardly a newspaper."

"You're right, but are you seeing her?"

"I did have lunch with her at Luigi's, but no, I'm not dating anyone but you," he stated clearly and with conviction. "Now, can we get back to us? I don't like being away from you."

"May I ask why you met her for lunch?"

"I think it was to get closure."

"For you or her?"

"Honey, I've long since had closure, and I've moved on. I guess she just needed it. So, are we okay?"

"We're okay, Jack. I'm sorry that I even brought it up."

"It bothered you so I want you to talk to me about it. Now back to us, I don't like being away from you."

"Jack, I don't like being away from you either."

"Are you able to come up this weekend?"

"I hope so. Right now my next door neighbor is going to be out of town, so I'm checking around to see if I can find someone else to take care of Lizzie," she advised. "If I can find someone, I'll leave around 1 at the latest. I should know by Thursday."

"If you can't find anyone, just bring her…"

Elizabeth laughed, "Right, let me bring my dog up for a weekend with my boyfriend. I don't think so. Besides, hotels frown against dogs in rooms; that is, unless you have a Red Roof Inn that's near you. They always accept dogs."

"I'll find one somewhere if it means you can come up and visit. Elizabeth, I really want to see you; it's been too long."

"I am working on it, Jack."

Before they realized it, it was 2am, and Elizabeth had to get up in a few hours for work.

They said goodbye with each one praying that the weekend would turn out like they hoped.

* * *

Several days passed; it was now Thursday and as Jack walked through the gate at Citi Field, he spoke with Happy, his ticket guru, making arrangements for a ticket to be left for Elizabeth for the game on Friday.

"I've got it covered, Jack. Oh, by the way, Elizabeth sure is a beauty."

"She sure is…" Jack stated as he continued on to the locker room.

* * *

The International League regular season was coming to an end. The Hawks did well, and with three games remaining, they were four games ahead of the second place Toledo Mud Hens.

Elizabeth generally loved going to the park for games. It got her outside on beautiful days and evenings, but now, seeing all of the players made her yearn for Jack even more.

The team was on their final road trip of the regular season but was scheduled to return on Friday for three final games with the Durham Bulls.

Ordinarily, Elizabeth took her responsibilities at the ballpark very seriously. However, she hadn't seen Jack in weeks and at this point the usherette job just didn't seem to be that important anymore.

Elizabeth made arrangements with one of her more seasoned usherettes to handle the final games if she were in fact able to slip away. Unfortunately, she had been unable to make arrangements for someone to care for Lizzie so it looked as if she would need to stay home.

Elizabeth knew that Jack would be busy so she simply shot him a text…

"Sorry, no 1 2 take care of Lizzie. Stuck here 4 the wkend…"

Not that she expected a response, but she was disappointed and a little depressed when her phone remained quiet. She lay down on the sofa and within a short while she was asleep. Several hours later, Jack called, but with her phone stuck in her bag she didn't hear it, and slept through the ring.

* * *

Friday morning arrived and she sat on her sofa watching her favorite entertainment show, Page Six TV. She had always found the hosts, Carlos Greer, Bevy Smith, and Beth Wagmeister to be accurate in their reporting of Who's Who in the world of entertainment.

Approximately halfway through the thirty minute program, Carlos stated, "Well, I have some news that I think will set tongues wagging. We've just verified with our sources and it looks like the on/off relationship between 'Jackma…' is back on."

"Well, it's been awhile since this power couple has shown themselves together. So, Carlos, who are we talking about?" Bevy teased.

"None other than Jack Thornton of the New York Mets and Super Model, Selma Bartucci," Carlos responded.

Elizabeth's heart stopped as pictures of Jack and Selma dining at Luigi's flashed upon the screen. There were pictures of him holding her hand, one of her hand on his thigh, and walking out of what was reported to be Selma's apartment building carrying what appeared to be an overnight bag.

Carlos continued, "I have been in touch with Selma's camp, and they aren't saying much at this point." Carlos turned toward Beth, "Wags, didn't you interview Selma last year?"

"I've actually interviewed her several times, and was very surprised when she told me that they had decided to take a break," Beth responded. "She had mentioned once before that she was simply waiting for him to pop the question and was looking forward to starting a family. Then they took the break, and there doesn't seem to have been any contact until this. Do you know when this picture was taken, Carlos?"

"According to Selma's publicist it was recent," Carlos replied.

"Well we will definitely keep an eye on the 'Jackma' pair and will report any updates that come our way," Bevy announced.

"Now we have some new information on Janet Jackson's upcoming tour…" Carlos began as Elizabeth tuned out the remainder of the show.

* * *

Heading out her front door on her way to school, Brenda, Elizabeth's next door neighbor was walking across her yard.

"Hey…Elizabeth…Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I had something on my mind. Good morning Brenda."

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I'm not going out of town, so if you need me to take care of Lizzie, I'll be glad to."

"Really? Well thank you, but I'm not so sure that I'm going now," Elizabeth replied as she turned to lock her front door. "If I do go, I'll come home at lunch and get Lizzie's food ready. I'd be home Sunday evening, unless things don't go well, in which case, I'll be home on Saturday."

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth? You look so pale."

"Have you ever seen that entertainment show, Page Six TV?"

"Yes, I watch it every morning; I love it, why?"

"I watch it too, but do you think the information on it is true?"

"Well, I think it's more accurate than those rag magazines, but how would I know if Brad Pitt is dating the store clerk from a Midwest Piggly Wiggly. I'd have to accept what they say because I don't travel in those circles. Let's just say I don't base my life on the information they provide. I think it's more for entertainment value anyway."

The more Brenda talked the less convinced Elizabeth was in the Page Six TV story.

Brenda continued, "Besides, when do they ever report on a story that really has anything to do with me?"

"Yea, right…"

As Brenda walked back toward her house and Elizabeth stood at her car, she yelled out, "Hey, thank you Brenda. You are a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it. I told you a long time ago after you tutored TJ, that if you needed anything I was happy to help."

 _ **That really wasn't what I was thanking you for, but…okay!**_

* * *

Elizabeth drove to school and parked her car. While waiting to go inside, she pulled her phone from her bag. Noticing that she's missed a call from Jack last night she contemplated calling him. However, realizing that he had talked before about sleeping in following night games, she decided to text him instead.

"Lizzie is covered 4 the wkend. I'm leaving by 1. I'll get there ASAP. We need 2 talk…"

* * *

Elizabeth's morning seemed to move like molasses uphill, and with so much on her mind she was really concerned about making the trip. However, she truly believed that he was a man of his word and that there must be a logical explanation for the article and the entertainment news report. Either way, she needed the truth.

Elizabeth had just entered New Jersey when her phone rang. Without looking at the screen, she answered, "Hello…"

"Hey baby, where are you?"

"I'm in New Jersey, but the traffic is bad, so I don't think I'll make it for the game," she didn't know why she told him that since she was making great time.

"I have a reservation for you at the hotel. So if you want to go by there first, you are actually checked in and they have your key. Just leave your car; Mason, the concierge will bring you to the field."

"Jack, we need to talk."

"Honey, we'll talk tonight, okay?"

"It's really important Jack."

"I have some important things I want to talk to you about too. Oh, and instead of mailing the paperwork for the foundation, I have a packet that I'll give you."

"Jack…"

"Honey, I have to go, but drive carefully. See you later."

* * *

Elizabeth made her way to the field and stood in a long line to secure her ticket. Finally, she stepped up to the window…

"Hi, I'm Jack Thornton's girlfriend; he was leaving a ticket for me."

The ticket taker looked at the computer, "I'm sorry but I don't have a ticket for you ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"There was a ticket but according to the computer his girlfriend has apparently picked it up already."

"There must be some mistake. I'm his girlfriend."

"You and about 300 other women in the stands tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have any idea how popular he is? Oh wait, you should know since you are his girlfriend. Please buy a ticket or step aside."

"Is Happy Peterson here?"

"No ma'am, he's off tonight. Please either buy a ticket or step aside so I can help the rest of the people in this line."

"Okay, how much is the ticket?"

"We have Promenade seats available. They are $6.00."

 _ **Promenade sounds important, but cheaper than Hawks seats…that's odd.**_ "I'll take one."

By the time Elizabeth made it to her seat, she realized why it was so inexpensive, as without binoculars she wasn't certain that she'd see anything.

From the dugout, Jack looked toward the Wives and Girlfriends section, doing his best to see if Elizabeth had arrived.

"Hey Noah," Jack called out to one of the older bat boys.

"Yes sir."

"Would you do me a favor and check at the ticket booth and see if my girlfriend picked up her ticket yet."

"Yes sir; I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later Noah returned, "Yes sir, she's here."

* * *

Once the Mets took the field in the top of the first inning, Elizabeth realized that the seat wasn't as bad as she had a very clear view of Jack's backside. She called his name several times, but her voice was easily drowned out by the crowd around her.

Jack stared into the pack of women in the Wives and Girlfriends section, hoping to see Elizabeth, but seeing the group huddled around, he felt comfortable that she must have been warmly received this time.

With the exception of Face Time, Jack hadn't seen Elizabeth in real life for weeks. Each time he glanced into the reserved section, either his seat for Elizabeth was vacant, or the women were huddled around as a group talking.

At this point, he didn't care if they won or not; he simply wanted the game to be over. As they zeroed in on the final inning, the Mets were holding a two run lead over the Phillies.

In the top of the ninth inning, the Mets' current relief pitcher left the game with a rotator cuff issue. With a fresh relief pitcher on the mound, the Phillies went down 1-2-3, serving up a win to the Mets.

Jack was so excited to see Elizabeth that he rushed through shaking hands with his opponents and ran for the locker room.

At the far end of the field, Elizabeth did her best to maneuver through the crowds, knowing this time where she needed to be to meet up with Jack. She felt as if she was in a pack of locust, buzzing as a group from one place and then the next. Luckily the group was going in her desired direction or she'd never have been able to break free.

Elizabeth broke through most of the crowd as they exited the gate to the parking lot. She continued with a second group of spectators toward the locker rooms as they had their pens and paper out looking for autographs.

As Jack stepped out of the locker room he immediately began looking for Elizabeth. Unfortunately the first woman he saw was Selma.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone was rather curt.

"Look Jack, I'm leaving to do some modeling in London. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I said goodbye before…"

"Jack, can I just get a hug. I'm leaving, and then you're free to live your life."

Realizing now that Elizabeth had not picked up her ticket, he hugged Selma, hoping to send her on her way and out of his life.

"Don't you remember how good we were together?" she leaned back slightly and before he could answer, her lips captured his.

Elizabeth broke through the remaining group of fans who were standing around waiting for autographs when she saw them…

 _ **JACK…**_ she opened her mouth to scream, but there was nothing but silence.

Jack's hands on her shoulders pushed Selma back slightly, "Why did you…" In the middle of his reprimand he saw Elizabeth, and he observed the devastation and disappointment in her eyes.

He pushed Selma away, "Elizabeth, wait…" he yelled as she disappear into the mass of people leaving the stadium.

He rushed through the crowd but she was gone. It was as if she had literally vanished.

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: Okay guys, please don't hate me. You know to all good things some rain must fall. Anyone who reads my stories knows that Jack and Elizabeth will always work it out. This will be no different. Just give me a chance to make it right between them!**_


	14. Chapter 14- I'm Not Ready

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 14- I'm Not Ready**_

 _ **Recap of the Chapter 13 ending…**_

With the exception of Face Time, Jack hadn't seen Elizabeth in real life for weeks. Each time he glanced into the reserved section, either his seat for Elizabeth was vacant, or the women were huddled around as a group talking.

At this point, he didn't care if they won or not; he simply wanted the game to be over. As they zeroed in on the final inning, the Mets were holding a two run lead over the Phillies.

In the top of the ninth inning, the Mets' current relief pitcher left the game with a rotator cuff issue. With a fresh relief pitcher on the mound, the Phillies went down 1-2-3, serving up a win to the Mets.

Jack was so excited to see Elizabeth that he rushed through shaking hands with his opponents and ran for the locker room.

At the far end of the field, Elizabeth did her best to maneuver through the crowds, knowing this time where she needed to be to meet up with Jack. She felt as if she was in a pack of locust, buzzing as a group from one place and then the next. Luckily the group was going in her desired direction or she'd never have been able to break free.

Elizabeth broke through most of the crowd as they exited the gate to the parking lot. She continued with a second group of spectators toward the locker rooms as they had their pens and paper out looking for autographs.

As Jack stepped out of the locker room he immediately began looking for Elizabeth. Unfortunately the first woman he saw was Selma.

"What are you doing here?" He asked; his tone was rather curt.

"Look Jack, I'm leaving to do some modeling in London. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"I said goodbye before…"

"Jack, can I just get a hug. I'm leaving, and you're free to live your life."

Realizing now that Elizabeth had not picked up her ticket, he hugged Selma, hoping to send her on her way and out of his life.

"Don't you remember how good we were together?" she leaned back slightly and before he could answer, her lips captured his.

Elizabeth broke through the remaining group of fans who were standing around waiting for autographs when she saw them…

 _ **JACK…**_ she opened her mouth to scream, but there was nothing but silence.

Jack's hands on her shoulders pushed Selma back slightly, "Why did you…" In the middle of his reprimand he saw Elizabeth, and he observed the devastation and disappointment in her eyes.

He pushed Selma away, "Elizabeth, wait…" he yelled as she disappear into the mass of people leaving the stadium.

He rushed through the crowd but she was gone. It was as if she had literally vanished.

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Jack ran through the crowd and out into the parking lot. As cars whizzed by, his eyes darted about, looking for the courtesy car used by the hotel concierge. Seeing nothing that resembled the Excursion he had seen previously parked at the hotel, he pulled out his phone.

His hands were shaking as he dialed her number. He nervously paced as fans stopped and watched, wanting to approach for autographs but getting an eerie feeling that now was not the time.

He impatiently waited as the call connected.

Sitting at the stop light heading out of the park, Elizabeth wiped her eyes. The tears continued to fall freely and it felt much like driving a vehicle in a downpour without windshield wipers. Her view was cloudy; she was devastated, and had no idea where to go.

She pulled over into an adjacent parking lot as the sound of her phone ringing startled her. Glancing at the screen she saw his face. The anger she felt overwhelmed her as she realized what a fool she had been.

Pushing the button to end the call brought about both sadness and outrage. She was infuriated by her apparent naïveté and gullibility. However, sadness washed over her as she thought about losing the love that she had always dreamed of and until a few moments ago, had believed she'd found.

Jack listened, silently begging her to answer the phone. He took a frustrated breath and listened to her voice…

" _ **Hi, you've reached 555-721-1832. I'm sorry but I'm either away from my phone or unavailable at this time. If you would like to leave your name, phone number and a message, I will get back with you as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a great day…BEEP"**_

"Elizabeth, I don't want to talk by phone. I know what you saw, but it wasn't what you think, and you've got to give me a chance to explain. Please call me."

Hearing the all too familiar beep on her phone signifying a message, she immediately clicked the app for her voicemail, and pressed delete.

Back at the stadium, Jack walked through the gate and toward the locker room to grab his bag.

"So you came back…"

"Selma, you don't even want to talk to me right now. I'm so angry…why did you do that?"

"Jack, I just wanted to remind you of what you were missing…"

"Do you want to know what I'm missing?" Jack asked as he took Selma's arm and led her just inside the door to the office; hoping to keep what he had to say away from prying eyes and listening ears.

Selma smiled, assuming that he wanted to be alone with her for romantic reasons. "I knew you missed me."

"Do you have any idea what I'm missing?"

"Apparently me…" She stepped closer as her hands started to work their way up his arms.

"Stop it; why did you do that…this, all of this. You took her ticket, trying to ingratiate yourself back into my life and the kiss…" he yelled as he backed several steps away from her.

"Jack, admit it, you enjoyed the kiss. After all, I'm a super model. What man wouldn't want to be with a super model?"

"No, I can't even talk to you. You have it in your head that we will start up where we left off. Selma, you don't even want me…not really. Be honest with yourself, be honest with me, you only want me because I've moved on."

"That's not true, Jack. I've always loved you."

"Well you're type of love is not what I want. I told you before how I feel about Elizabeth; she is everything to me. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but she is all I've ever really wanted."

Jack's heart was pounding so loudly that he could hear the thumping in his ears above his own ranting. "Do you want to know what I'm missing? That beautiful woman who just left this stadium is the love of my life and she's gone. I have no idea where to find her, and if I did, I doubt that she will ever speak to me again."

Tears filled his eyes as he quickly wiped them, "But I'm going to do my best to find her, and hope that she'll let me explain."

Jack turned around and started for the door. Before stepping outside he turned back around. He noticed that if Selma was truly in love with him, turning her away appeared to have little if any impact on her emotional state.

"Selma, we're done. Don't call or text me, and although I can't keep you from the stadium, I'm asking you to just stay away."

Jack stepped outside, and in his anger he wanted desperately to slam the door, but with a slow closing mechanism, it wasn't designed to close quickly, so his final means of showing his displeasure was a flop.

Jack rushed to his car and left the parking lot like a man on a mission. He drove immediately to the hotel hoping that she had checked in and Mason had brought her to the stadium.

The valet took his car as he ran inside.

"Hi, Mr. Thornton, are you okay?"

"Ms. Thatcher, did Mason bring her back from the stadium yet?"

"I'm sorry sir, but she didn't check in yet."

Jack said nothing, but spun on his heels and headed back outside. In the mass of people rushing throughout the city, there was no way on Earth that he would find her.

Unfortunately for Jack, the Mets had games over the weekend at Citi Field before they flew out to San Diego to play the Padres on Monday. His only hope right now was that she would call or text him, but at this moment, he had little faith that he would ever hear from her again.

Elizabeth stopped by the gas station, filled up her tank, grabbed a tall cup of coffee and a pack of nabs and found her way to the interstate. With the radio initially blaring to keep her awake, song after song reminded her of Jack, or Jack and her. Unfortunately, there was also one song, Reunited by Peaches and Herb, that brought the visual of Jack kissing Selma to mind and the uneasy feeling that it would never disappear.

 _ **I was a fool to ever leave your side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me minus you is such a lonely ride**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The breakup we had has made me lonesome and sad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I realize I love you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I want you bad, hey, hey**_

 _ **I spent the evening with the radio**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Regret the moment that I let you go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Our quarrel was such a way of learning so much**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I know now that I love you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I need your touch, hey, hey**_

 _ **Reunited and it feels so good**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Reunited 'cause we understood**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's one perfect fit**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And, sugar, this one is it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We both are so excited**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey**_

 _ **I sat here staring at the same old wall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Came back to life just when I got your call**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wished I could climb right through the telephone line**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And give you what you want**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So you will still be mine, hey, hey**_

 _ **I can't go cheating, honey, I can't play**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I found it very hard to stay away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **As we reminisce on precious moments like this**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm glad we're back together**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I missed your kiss, hey, hey**_

 _ **Reunited and it feels so good**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Reunited 'cause we understood**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's one perfect fit**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And, sugar, this one is it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We both are so excited**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba-a-a-by**_

 _ **Lover, lover, this is solid love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you're exactly what I'm dreaming of**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All through the day**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And all through the night**_

 _ **I'll give you all the love I have**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With all my might, hey, hey**_

 _ **Reunited and it feels so good**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Reunited 'cause we understood**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's one perfect fit**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And, sugar, this one is it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We both are so excited**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey**_

Elizabeth felt her chest tighten with each word. She attempted to change radio stations using the buttons on her steering wheel, but only managed to make the radio louder.

As the song ended Elizabeth pulled off the highway. Seeing a sign for a Red Roof Inn, she followed the arrows, pulling into the parking lot two miles down on the left.

Seeing her mascara streaked face, the female hotel clerk asked, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

Elizabeth attempted to restrain her tears as she spoke, "If you have a boyfriend, I have a piece of advice for you…dump him; they're a waste of your time."

"O…K…, would you like a room?"

"Yes…"

After paying for the room, Elizabeth obtained her key and headed back to her car. Luckily she received a room on the first floor and pulled her car right up to her door. She grabbed her carry-on and her bag before heading inside.

Elizabeth jumped in the shower, hoping that the water would wash away the embarrassment and humiliation she felt. Unfortunately although the embarrassment disappeared, it was quickly replaced by an overall feeling of regret that she'd broken her own rule and allowed Jack into her life.

Jack grabbed a beer and sat on his balcony as the cool breeze blowing from the north chilled him. He fiddled with his phone, pushing button after button until her entire phone number covered his screen. The only button he couldn't seem to push now was "send."

He did manage to push the app for messages, and typed out a text…

" _ **Please don't shut me out. It's not what u think, but I'm still sorry it happened. Talk 2 me, Elizabeth. Let me explain…"**_

Elizabeth's phone chimed, signifying a text. As her stomach churned, tears fell and hands shook, she answered his plea… _**"I asked about her, u lied 2 me. I've listened & believed u r words. No more. Don't call, text or visit. Lose my #. I don't want 2 see u again. U really r just like the others…"**_

Jack was initially encouraged that she responded so quickly until he began to read. He knew she was angry and she had every right to be, he understood that, but he also realized that he had to find a way to talk to her. He had to find a way to explain what happened; that he was wrong for assuming that Selma's advance's were innocent and had no agenda; that he was sorry that he hurt her, and whether or not she ever forgave him, he needed her to understand that he was not the villain she was now portraying him to be.

Elizabeth sat on the side of her hotel bed wondering how this happened; how was it that she allowed him to shatter her so profoundly. Did it have anything to do with her desire to remain a virgin until she married? After all, he wasn't the first man who told her that he'd wait only to stray into the arms of another to satisfy those needs.

Did he tell her that he'd wait, only to laugh behind her back as he lay in the arms of another woman? She prayed that this was all a dream, but with the visual of Jack kissing Selma playing over and over again in her head as the theme song from "Jaws" loomed in the background, she knew that this was now her reality.

Elizabeth pulled her journal from her bag, but somehow the cover seemed heavy, and she was unable to open it. Maybe she simply didn't want to see the happier entries, only to realize that she had been duped. Or possibly it was that in expressing her feelings it would put Jack in her past and subconsciously she wasn't ready to do that. Whatever the reason, she placed her journal back in her bag.

She didn't like running away from her journal, as it had always brought her eventual peace and comfort. In this case she didn't expect the peace to be immediate, but as her heart pounded and her palms sweat, she again reached into her bag and pulled out her journal, once considered to be her friend and now, her nemesis.

She pried open the cover and flipped through to the next blank page. She clicked her pen open and attempted to pour everything she felt into her words…

" _ **Deception is the devil's handiwork. It leads us to believe the heart is true, when in reality you sit back and laugh while our blood pours from the wounds that you cause. Relationship after relationship ends in the same manner as trust is broken, yet we are expected to simply accept the outcome and move on. I'm asked again to trust, yet I find it difficult to do so while coughing up water from the last time I was held under.**_

 _ **A relationship, based on trust, can be quickly and irreparably shattered, lost forever. The feelings attached are quite confusing…anger, loss, sadness, guilt, fear and shame, all of which impact our future decisions. We feel the pain, but truly what is worse…the shock over what happened, or the heartache over what never will?**_

 _ **Promises are made to never hurt the ones we love, but they are just as quickly broken. We trust; we let others in and without thought or consideration we are destroyed. We want the fairytale were someone loves us enough to put us first; where we are their favorite 'hello' and their most difficult 'goodbye.' We want to be the first thing they think of in the morning, and the very person they dream of at night. But as time passes, we find that they've moved on leaving us shattered, left alone to pick up the broken pieces of our lives.**_

 _ **What I feel for you is real, so real that I am now so sad that I physically ache. But even in my sadness I will accept this as a learning experience, for everything that happens in our lives, good and bad, should be viewed as such. You've taught me that no matter how prepared I believe I am that I will never be ready for what life throws at me. I will stumble over my words when I need them the most, and my heart, though shattered, will eventually heal, although it will contain a gaping hole of your handprint.**_

 _ **Jack, your expressions of love slipped through your lips as you so easily made me believe them. What a performance, as I would never have suspected the cheating and deception that you employed. Apparently it was impossible to break free from your prior relationship, because if you truly loved me, being faithful would have been easy."**_

Elizabeth grabbed a Kleenex from the box on the table as she attempted to catch the tears as they opened her suitcase and pulled out her pajamas, but simply feeling defeated she dropped them to the floor, curled up in bed and slept in her clothes.

In their respective rooms, one hundred miles apart, they lay in bed, eyes closed but even in the darkness each one had the visual of the other in their head. They tossed and turned as the blankets became wrapped around them, holding them tight, much like a cocoon.

It was now 4am; Jack sat on his sofa, his elbows resting on his thighs as his hands rubbed harshly up and down his face. His heart ached as he worried about Elizabeth, wondering where she was, and if she was okay.

He thought about how baseball had been both a blessing and a barrier in his life. The blessing was that his job brought them together and now, his occupation, with games coming up on the West Coast would be the barrier that keeps him from going to her, fighting for her.

Elizabeth saw no point in remaining in the hotel. She couldn't sleep and her room looked much like laundry day in a dorm with bedding and clothes lying all over the floor.

All it took was her sitting up on the bed, resting her arms on her legs and seeing the Pandora bracelet and charms he'd given her to start the tears flowing again. She removed the bracelet from her wrist and tossed it into her bag with plans to send it back to him via mail once she returned home.

With her suitcase in hand, she packed her car and was back on the road heading home at 4:30am. She made decent time, and pulled into her driveway at 8:15, just as Brenda exited her house having fed and turned out Lizzie.

"You're home early…what's wrong, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing," she replied as she grabbed her bag from the trunk and started for the door.

"Don't tell me nothing…you look exhausted, your eyes are bloodshot and you're home much earlier than I anticipated. Please, what happened?"

"Do you have a few minutes to come inside?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, come on…"

Brenda followed Elizabeth inside and watched as she bent down and picked up her hefty English bulldog to hug.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Elizabeth asked.

"Only if you're making some. Don't do it just for me."

"I need some…" Elizabeth stated as she dropped three scoops of coffee grounds in her Mr. Coffee, and poured in a pot of water. She pushed the button to start and then took a seat at the kitchen table with Brenda.

"What happened, Elizabeth?"

"Do you remember me asking you the other day about the Page Six TV show?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you?"

"The story was about a baseball player, Jack Thornton, who plays…"

"For the Mets. Jimmy thinks of him as his #MCM (Man Crush Monday), why?"

"Jack and I were dating and he was who I was going to visit this weekend."

"You are dating Jack Thornton?"

"The optimum phrase is that we were dating, and don't look so surprised."

"No, I'm sorry; I'm not surprised that he would fall for you. I just didn't know you knew him. Oh wait, he came here for a while. Of course you met him. Okay, so what happened and what does it have to do with Page Six?"

"Jack used to date Selma Bartucci?"

"The super model?"

"Yes…"

"You are every bit as beautiful, and I'll bet your heart is kinder."

"Well, the story they had on Page Six showed pictures of Jack and Selma at lunch with her hands on him and one of him walking out of her apartment building carrying an overnight bag."

"So what did he say about it?"

Elizabeth got up from her seat and poured two cups of coffee before returning to the table. "Would you like creamer and sugar?"

"Yes please."

Elizabeth walked back to the kitchen, grabbed the creamer and sugar and returned to the kitchen table where she took her seat.

"Thank you," Brenda stated as she pulled three packets of Splenda from the container and poured the creamer into her cup. "So, what did he say about what you saw?"

"He really didn't say anything."

"Did he admit it?"

"He didn't have to say anything. I went to the game and afterward I was going to find him…" her eyes watered and she stopped talking.

"Did you find him?"

"He was tonsil diving in Selma's mouth."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure; the visual is burnt in my memory."

"Well kissing, and tonsil diving can be two different things. Were their tongues involved?

"Brenda, I know what it looks like when two people kiss."

"I know that, Elizabeth, but when you're in shock sometimes the eyes think they see things. I'm just saying that it may not be what you think you saw. Did he kiss her or did she kiss him?"

"Does it even matter?"

"I certainly think so. Why would he kiss her when he was expecting you to be there?"

"Well, he knew I was coming but he left a ticket for Selma; I had to buy a ticket to get inside. I can only assume that she sat in the Wives and Girlfriends section. Maybe this was his way of telling me that we were through."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I don't know what to believe."

"Did he leave a ticket for Selma, or did she happen to arrive before you and take yours?"

"I don't know. All I can see in my mind is the visual of them together."

"Has he called you?"

"He's called and texted, but I'm done. I never understood why he wanted me anyway. When she came back on the scene it was just a matter of time before they got back together and I was out."

"How do you feel about him, Elizabeth?"

"I don't like the word 'hate,' but right now I'm so close to it that I almost feel eaten up inside."

"Do you know why you feel that way?"

"Is this free counseling advice?"

"I'm sorry, but when I see someone that I care about hurting the training just clicks in. So, that being said, my question still stands."

"Okay, I'll bite…why do I feel this way?"

"Because you love him, but he hurt you. He knocked you down and you're devastated. But Elizabeth, you aren't broken."

Brenda reached over and covered Elizabeth's hand with her own, "You never thought that he would cause you such pain. But unfortunately people we love hurt us, it happens. They don't mean to, but we are all human, and if you do love him, you owe it yourself, to him, and your relationship to talk. You deserve the truth, and maybe you have it, but maybe, just maybe you don't."

"Maybe you're right, but I've never trusted baseball players, and when I do, I get…" her voice trailed off.

"Well, I don't know him, but he can't be a bad guy and do all the good he does with the charities he's involved in. I'm just sayin' if I were you, I'd give him a chance to explain."

"I can't promise anything, but I will think about what you've said."

Throughout the day she periodically picked up her phone trying to decide if she should contact him, but she was never able to and the phone always found its way back onto the table.

The games on Saturday and Sunday were against the St. Louis Cardinals and although Jack consistently stated that he was fine, his game took a major hit, it's just unfortunate that it wasn't with his bat.

On Saturday night, Jack struck out twice, grounded out at first, and hit a high fly foul ball, caught by the third baseman. Following the Mets disappointing 2-0 loss, the players quietly headed into the locker room.

"Jack…" Pat Roessler, the Mets batting coach caught his attention.

"Yes sir…"

"Can I talk to you?"

Jack walked into Coach Roessler's office, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong."

"Take a seat, Jack. You know, when players tell me that they don't know what's going on, I find that they really do. I'm going to take a stab at this…did you break up with someone?"

Jack sat down, rested his elbows on his thighs as his hands came together with his chin resting between his thumbs and forefingers. "I'm fine, sir."

"Jack, you aren't fine, and it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but just know that these next games are important to us. Get your head back in the game or I'll need to see about pulling you out until you do, okay?"

"I understand."

Following his shower, Jack walked out of the locker room into a group of players. "Hey Jack, come on and go out with us."

"No thank you. I appreciate it, but I'm just going home," he stated as he walked out the gate and directly to his car. Before the group of players had exited the stadium, Jack was already pulling out of the parking lot.

Once he reached his apartment, he changed into a pair of shorts and crawled into bed. He was exhausted, having not slept the night before, but he wasn't so certain that sleep would come to him tonight either.

Lying in the darkness he couldn't seem to settle. He turned on his lamp and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Still nothing from Elizabeth and although he wanted to give her time, he was fearful that too much space between them would only weaken their relationship further.

"I need 2 talk to u. Please, can we just talk…?" he stared at the text for what seemed like a lifetime before pushing "send."

Elizabeth heard her phone chime and grabbed it from the table but sat with it in her hand not certain how to respond. Thinking back to the advice Brenda gave her she simply replied, "I'm not ready…"

"I'm worried about u. R u OK…?"

"Don't assume that u can break me. I was fine b4 u, and I'll b fine after u…"

"Please don't say that; don't act like we're thru. Can I call u…? I need 2 hear u r voice…"

"I'm not ready, Jack…"

"When…?"

"I don't know…"

Although they were four hours apart, Jack and Elizabeth lay in their respective beds, with thoughts of the other spinning in their heads. It was another night of dream shattered sleep for each of them.

Jack woke at 4:15am, pulled on a t-shirt and left his bedroom. At the same time, Elizabeth slipped out of bed to turn Lizzie out.

"Come on, girl. I'm sorry; I forgot to turn you out before bedtime."

Elizabeth stepped out onto her patio and sat on the deck.

Jack stepped out onto his balcony and chose to sit in the dark.

Though they were two hundred miles apart, at that exact moment, unbeknownst to them, they were sitting under the same clear sky; thinking of each other and wishing upon the same beautiful stars.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15- Listen to Your Mother

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._** _Chapter 15- Listen to Your Mother  
_

 _ **Recap of the Chapter 14 ending…**_

Jack walked into Coach Roessler's office, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong."

"Take a seat, Jack. You know, when players tell me that they don't know what's going on, I find that they really do. I'm going to take a stab at this…did you break up with someone?"

Jack sat down, rested his elbows on his thighs as his hands came together with his chin resting between his thumbs and forefingers. "I'm fine, sir."

"Jack, you aren't fine, and it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but just know that these next games are important to us. Get your head back in the game or I'll need to see about pulling you out until you do, okay?"

"I understand."

Following his shower, Jack walked out of the locker room into a group of players. "Hey Jack, come on and go out with us."

"No thank you. I appreciate it, but I'm just going home," he stated as he walked out the gate and directly to his car. Before the group of players had exited the stadium, Jack was already pulling out of the parking lot.

Once he reached his apartment, he changed into a pair of shorts and crawled into bed. He was exhausted, having not slept the night before, but he wasn't so certain that sleep would come to him tonight either.

Lying in the darkness he couldn't seem to settle. He turned on his lamp and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. Still nothing from Elizabeth and although he wanted to give her time, he was fearful that too much space between them would only weaken their relationship further.

"I need 2 talk to u. Please, can we just talk…?" he stared at the text for what seemed like a lifetime before pushing "send."

Elizabeth heard her phone chime and grabbed it from the table but sat with it in her hand not certain how to respond. Thinking back to the advice Brenda gave her she simply replied, "I'm not ready…"

"I'm worried about u. R u OK…?"

"Don't assume that u can break me. I was fine b4 u, and I'll b fine after u…"

"Please don't say that; don't act like we're thru. Can I call u…? I need 2 hear u r voice…"

"I'm not ready, Jack…"

"When…?"

"I don't know…"

Although they were four hours apart, Jack and Elizabeth lay in their respective beds, with thoughts of the other spinning in their heads. It was another night of dream shattered sleep for each of them.

Jack woke at 4:15am, pulled on a t-shirt and left his bedroom. At the same time, Elizabeth slipped out of bed to turn Lizzie out.

"Come on, girl. I'm sorry; I forgot to turn you out before bedtime."

Elizabeth stepped out onto her patio and sat on the deck.

Jack stepped out onto his balcony and chose to sit in the dark.

Though they were two hundred miles apart, at that exact moment, unbeknownst to them, they were sitting under the same clear sky; thinking of each other and wishing upon the same beautiful stars.

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

 _ **Baltimore, Maryland…**_

Elizabeth stretched, glanced over at the clock, 8:45am, and was thankful that she was able to get at least a few hours of sleep. She pulled the covers back, grabbed her black jeans and Hawks polo shirt as she headed for the bathroom to shower. Jack lay in bed, his arms wrapped around his pillow as he held it tightly to his chest. The smile on his face as he slept was indicative of the fact that at least in his dream, he and Elizabeth were no longer at odds.

 _ **New York City…**_

Jack opened his eyes as the rays of sunshine slipped through the slight opening in his blinds. His smile quickly disappeared as he realized that not only was she not with him, he wasn't certain that she would ever forgive him.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table but quickly observed that there was no message from Elizabeth. If it wasn't for the fact that the team was depending on him, he'd leave now and drive down to see her. However, as poorly as he played last night, he wasn't certain that his team really wanted him either.

He crawled out of bed, fixed a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa as he watched a cycle of the news. He knew that he'd played poorly last night, but somehow seeing it shown over and over again in replayed video made it more real and absolutely stomach churning.

 _ **Back in Baltimore…**_

Two hundred miles away, Elizabeth sat on her sofa with a cup of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. Each time she started to punch in Jack's number, Selma's face flashed in her mind and her tears started all over again.

"Come on Lizzie. Let's go to the park before I leave for work."

As she and Lizzie entered the park, Elizabeth saw Sami's dog, but no Sami. _**Hmm, that's odd,**_ she thought.

"Good morning, Elizabeth…"

The voice was familiar, but caught her off guard. "Oh, hi Adam; what are you doing here?"

"Sami had a date last night, and well, let's just say that she'll be home later, so I'm taking care of Morty. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine…" she turned her attention to Lizzie, "Hurry up, we need to get going."

"You aren't running away from me, are you?" he asked.

"Adam, I have no need to run away from you."

"I'm not used to seeing you without Jack…oh, that's right, Sami told me that things may not be all wonderful in that department."

"Well, you would know about things not being wonderful, now wouldn't you? We had our problems."

"So, you and Jack are having problems?"

"Adam, I'm not going to discuss Jack with you."

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk."

"Since when? You never wanted to talk when we were together."

"I just want to show you that I've changed. Since you and Jack aren't together, maybe we could try again."

"Are you serious? First of all, I never said that Jack and I were no longer together. And even if we weren't, I'm not interested in revisiting our relationship. If you'll excuse me, I need to get to work," she firmly stated.

"Come on, Lizzie; we need to go."

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable around you, Adam. The topic on the other hand is a bit awkward. I'm sorry, but we really need to go."

As Elizabeth reached the gate, Adam called out, "Hey, can we go get a cup of coffee sometime?"

She closed the gate after Lizzie stepped outside, "I don't think so, but I do wish you well."

 _ **I don't think so, but I do wish you well…really Elizabeth? What a stupid response.**_ Elizabeth walked away, knowing, without turning to observe, that Adam's eyes followed her as she disappeared down the street.

Once they reached her townhouse, Lizzie ran inside and fell out froggy style on the tile floor in front of the fireplace.

"I know how you feel girl, but this is the last game of the regular season, so maybe next weekend I can lie around with you."

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and headed for the front door, "I'll see you later Lizzie. Be good!"

Thirty minutes later she pulled into her reserved space; the space that was arranged by Jack to make certain that she was safe while he was gone.

"Why would he go to all of this trouble for me just to go back to her? I mean, would he, really? Could I be wrong about all of this? Stop it Elizabeth…why would he be kissing her if he loves you?"

Knock, knock, knock… Elizabeth was startled by a tapping on her driver side window. She forced a smile as she exited her car and hugged Mookie.

"Rosa's going to be upset that she stayed home today. She wasn't expecting you to be here. But wait, I thought you were visiting Jack this weekend," he mentioned before observing a change in Elizabeth's expression. "Oh no, what happened?"

"It didn't turn out like I'd planned, that's for sure."

"Let me call Rosa and see if she can get a ride over here," Mookie stated as he pulled out his phone.

Elizabeth put her hand over his, "Please don't bother her. I'll be fine."

As Elizabeth and Mookie headed through the gate he asked again, "Wouldn't you like to talk to Rosa?"

"I always love talking to Rosa, but I don't want to bother her. I'm sure that she has a lot on her mind with your move back home." Trying to change the subject she added, "It must be difficult to plan when you don't even know, based on the play-offs, when you will be free to go."

"We manage to work it out," he stated as she forced a smile, bid him goodbye and headed down to her seat.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" the usherette she'd asked to cover for her inquired.

"I came home early, so here I am…"

"Did you have a nice time?"

"I can't say that it was fun, but it was enlightening."

Down in the locker room, Mookie stepped off into an office and called Rosa. "Hey sweetheart, Elizabeth's here."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I don't know, but can you get a ride out here. I think she could use a friend."

"I can't; Preston just woke up and isn't feeling well. He felt warm so I took his temperature and he's running a fever. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes, we actually have three days off before play-offs start."

"Okay, I'll call her and see if we can get together sometime in the next few days."

 _ **Back in New York City…**_

At Citi Field, Jack was doing his best to keep his mind on the game. There wasn't anything he could do about his separation from Elizabeth for the next few days, other than call her and hope she'd talk to him. Following the game today, the team was heading to San Diego to play the Padres and he'd have an opportunity to spend some much needed time with his mom.

As he took the field to practice, Jack attempted to put Elizabeth out of his mind. However, this proved to be no easy feat, as she seemed to have taken up residence in his heart and in his head. However, his team needed him to focus…

In the bottom of the third inning, the Mets were already down by two runs as their first batter stepped toward the plate. On the first pitch he hit a line drive over the shortstop's head and deep into left field. He made it safely to second base as Jack approached the plate.

He swung at the first pitch, losing his focus on a low and outside pitch. Doing his best to re-focus, the next pitch, waist high and straight down the middle, slipped right through…strike two. He settled a little more for the next two pitches, both inside, one low and the other high…two balls. Jack hit the next pitch which slipped passed the second baseman, allowing him to make it safely to first base.

The next batter loaded the bases with a single down the first base line. As Jack and his two teammates stood perched on their respective bases, the next batter hit a low, down the middle pitch over the right field fence…Grand Slam Homerun.

Jack managed to focus enough during the game to catch three fly balls, and he threw a runner out at second. As for his other times at bat, he didn't fare as well, with a strike out, ground out and a base on balls.

The Cardinals never challenged further, and the game ended with a 4-2 win for the Mets.

Following the game, the players showered and changed, immediately flying out to San Diego for the next three days. As he sat in the airport fiddling with his phone, he contemplated calling Elizabeth. However, he didn't want to do anything that may be viewed as pushy.

He pulled up the "Message" app on his phone and sent her a text…

"We really need 2 talk. I'll b n San Diego 4 3 days, can we talk when I get home…?" He pushed 'send' before joining his fellow teammates as they made their way down the ramp and onto the plane.

Jack sat in his seat by the window wishing that she was beside him, her hand in his as her head rested on his shoulder. He kept monitoring his phone until the flight attendant asked him to place it on 'airplane mode.' One last glance…no response yet!

 **Back in Baltimore…**

It was now 3am on Monday morning. Elizabeth, still unable to sleep soundly, wrestled with thoughts and visions that continued to confuse her. She reached for her cell phone, but remembering that it was left on her kitchen table, she made the trek down the hall, stopping at the bathroom on her way back to bed.

Sitting in bed she observed the notification from Jack on her phone. Even in her anger, disappointment and confusion, she had to admit that she missed him. As thoughts of him filled her, she couldn't help but be thankful for the return of the fluttering butterflies. They always seemed to make her feel so alive.

She pushed the 'Message' app… "We really need 2 talk. I'll b n San Diego 4 3 days, can we talk when I get home…?"

Not certain how or if she wanted to respond she decided to think about his request before answering.

 **In San Diego…**

Monday morning on the west coast, Jack lay in bed in his private hotel room. He managed to sleep a few hours only to check his phone to see that she still hadn't responded to his text.

His phone rang, startling him, "Good morning mom."

"Good morning, Jack. Do you have time for us to go out and have lunch before your game? I really need to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?"

"I hope not. I just need to talk to you. If you have time, I can come by in an hour?"

"That's great; I'll be ready."

 _ **Back in Baltimore…**_

Elizabeth walked into the office of one of the local elementary schools.

"Hi Elizabeth; I didn't know that you were working here today," Mrs. Parrish, the school secretary mentioned.

"Well, I'm at the high school most of the time, but I have a safety program coming up for the smaller kids, so I'll be here a few days this week."

While sitting in her office, her phone rang and she gladly answered it, "Hey Rosa. Mookie told me that Preston was under the weather. How is he feeling now?"

"He's doing better, thanks. Can we get together for dinner in a couple of days? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, come over to my place and I'll cook."

"Thanks Elizabeth," Rosa replied. She hated to imply that she had a problem and needed to talk, but knew Elizabeth well enough to know that if she asked her what was wrong, what happened during her trip away with Jack, that she wouldn't be as apt to meet with her.

 _ **Back in San Diego…**_

Jack met his mother downstairs in the hotel lobby. She wouldn't tell him where they were going, and he assumed that it was her favorite place, Ambrogio15. They talked about the weather, both in New York City and San Diego, and she reminded him of his need to come home for Thanksgiving and dare she assume, Christmas too.

Jack wasn't paying attention until they pulled into the driveway of his family home, "What are we doing here? I was taking you out for lunch. Really mom, is something wrong?"

"Jack, I know you're back with Selma; why didn't you tell me? Is it because you know I don't care for her?" she asked the questions, but gave him no time to respond. "She isn't the type of woman you need, honey. You need someone who cares about more than the fashion of the day or who will look good on her arm. You need to find a woman who…" she stopped suddenly as she observed his expression change.

She turned off the car, "Come on; let's get inside."

The front door had barely closed when she observed tears slip from his eyes. "I'm sorry Jack. I just love you so much and I want someone for you who is deserving of your kindness. I'll try to like her; if she is that important to you, I'll try…"

"Why do you think I'm with Selma?"

"Well, you seem to keep me in the dark about the women in your life, but Page Six TV ran a story the other day and there were pictures of you two together. It's a shame when I have to depend on a reporter to tell me what's going on with my son."

"Ma, it's not what you think."

"Jack, there was even a picture of you walking out of her apartment building carrying an overnight bag…really Jack, you should show a bit more discretion. Just the term 'overnight bag' speaks volumes," she stated as they sat on the sofa, her hand on his back rubbing up and down attempting to soothe him.

"Mom, I've messed everything up. I don't know how it happened," Jack stated as he stood up and started to pace the floor.

"Jack sit down here and talk to me," she pleaded. "What is this about? How did you mess things up? I mean from the pictures I saw, I had the impression that you and Selma were pretty close."

"Mom, I met this amazing woman while I was playing in Baltimore." As his chin rested in the space between his thumbs and index fingers, he continued, "She's perfect. She's beautiful, kind; she's so compassionate. Did you know that she was going to work on the Education Foundation with me?"

"Honey, this is the first I've heard about her, so no, I didn't know that. So, how did you mess things up?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Elizabeth is a beautiful name," she interjected as she interrupted his thought.

"What? Oh yes, it is and she is a beautiful woman. Mom, you'd love her, I just know you would."

"I'm sorry; I'll be quiet; how did you mess things up?" her heart broke as she observed the sadness in his eyes.

"Elizabeth doesn't trust easily, but she trusted me, and I wasn't careful with it; with her."

"What do you mean? You've never been disrespectful to a woman. So what did you do?"

"Elizabeth asked me about Selma and pictures she'd seen of us out to lunch."

"You went out to lunch with her? Why?"

"She was supposed to bring some things that she wanted to give back to me. I told her she could keep everything, but she was adamant."

"Jack, honey…what about the overnight bag? Did you spend the night?"

"Mom, of course not. It was dad's policeman's uniform that I wore at Halloween last year. That's the only thing I wanted to get back. There must have been a reporter outside her apartment who took the picture."

Suddenly it was as if a light went off in his head. He stood up and walked across the room. "What she must think of me…"

"Who, Elizabeth or Selma?"

"Mom, I told Elizabeth that I met Selma for lunch. She'd seen pictures that someone snapped at the restaurant, but she accepted my explanation. Then…"

"Then what?"

"She was coming up to visit me last weekend and I don't know what happened with her ticket, but apparently Selma got it. We were standing outside the locker room…"

"You and Selma, or you and Elizabeth?"

"Mom, please follow the story…Me and Selma. Anyway, she told me she was leaving for London, and she wanted to hug me goodbye. I didn't see anything wrong with it; she was leaving, and Elizabeth didn't appear to be at the game. So I hugged her."

"Oh Jack, and Elizabeth was there and saw you hugging Selma?"

"No, it's worse than that."

"You kissed her goodbye?"

"No ma'am, but she kissed me, and Elizabeth walked through the crowd just in time to see it."

"Now I understand. So, did you explain?"

"She won't let me. Mom, I don't know if she will ever forgive me, and I just feel sick over it. But at least I know now why she's so upset. But it's not what she thinks."

Mrs. Thornton felt that all too familiar knot in her stomach that appears when there is something wrong with your child and you have absolutely no control over the outcome. "How serious were you and Elizabeth?"

"She told me that she loved me."

"And you? I think I know, but how do you feel about her?"

"Mom, I love her; she is truly amazing and everything I've ever wanted in a woman. She's perfect for me. Look, here's a picture of us when we went on a dinner cruise," Jack pulled his phone from his pocket and showed her a selfie of them on deck with the Baltimore skyline in the background.

"Here's another one," he stated as he showed his mother a candid shot of Elizabeth, her eyes twinkling through the camera lens as she watched the fireworks explode in the sky.

"She's beautiful…"

"Yes she is, but she's beautiful on the inside too."

"Okay, so what are you going to do to get her to talk to you?"

"All I can do is call her and text her and hope she'll talk to me."

"Jack, if she's as important as you say, you have to make her listen. When can you go see her?"

"I don't know. It depends on the game schedule."

"Jack, don't let too much time slip past before you make this right. Anger has a way of festering, and if she's made you so happy that being without her makes you miserable, don't give up. Sometimes we have to really fight for what we want."

"I know what you're saying and I know you're right. I just don't want to push her."

"Talking on the phone and texting is fine, but nothing beats face to face contact. You do whatever is necessary to get her to listen."

With time passing quickly, they had barely enough time to eat before she took Jack to the stadium. Lunch was good, but the talk was more nourishing to his soul, and her words of encouragement did wonders in helping to drive him.

Once at the stadium, Mrs. Thornton parked the car and followed Jack through the gate. He got her seated before heading to the locker room.

Her encouraging talk, and possibly the fact that she was in the stands watching, lit a fire in him and his game improved dramatically. Unfortunately, the Mets still lost 5-4. However, Jack didn't feel as though he carried the weight of the loss solely on his shoulders.

The following night, Jack followed his teammates off the bus and into the stadium. Standing just inside the gate were reporters from various newspapers, magazines and television stations. Doing his best to avoid them he headed for the locker room.

"Jack…Jack Thornton…"

Jack heard his name and turned around to find Carlos Greer of Page Six TV running toward him.

"WOW, what are the chances that I would actually find you? I'm Carlos Greer from Page Six; do you have time for a short interview?"

Ordinarily not someone who enjoyed entertainment interviews, Jack turned it around, hoping to set the record straight, "Sure, step in here."

Jack, Carlos and the cameraman stepped into the hallway leading to the locker room.

"Jack, word has it that Selma Bartucci is on her way to London. Will you be joining her after the season?"

"Carlos, I will be glad to give you an interview _**mainly because I know Elizabeth watches this show…**_ However, I need to know that this will make it on the air."

"I promise. So, will we hear wedding bells soon?"

"Carlos, I don't know where these rumors started, but Selma and I stopped seeing each other last year. I was actually dating a wonderful woman…

"Who is this mystery woman and why aren't you dating her anymore?"

"WOW, you shoot straight from the hip, don't you? Well, as long as you report what I tell you here, I'll be happy. Unfortunately, we were dating until Page Six ran a story that wasn't true about me and Selma Bartucci, and I'm here now to set the story straight."

"Okay, go ahead…"

"Carlos, the show ran pictures that were manufactured to imply something much more than it was. It hurt me, and the woman that I love."

"So Jack, who are you dating?"

"Her name is Elizabeth, and that's all that I'll say, because in dating me, she wasn't expecting all of this."

As the cameraman put away his equipment, Carlos pulled Jack aside, "I'm sorry, Jack, but the information we obtained was from Selma."

"I understand, but I just wish someone had contacted me to verify the information."

 _ **Back in Baltimore…**_

It was now Wednesday evening, 6:30pm, when Elizabeth's doorbell rang. She pulled the Lasagna from the oven, and headed for the door.

"WOW, it is so good to see you, Rosa. I know you couldn't come to the game the other night, but I really wanted to talk. Enough about me, you said that you needed to talk to me. Is something wrong?"

"No, actually Mookie told me that you needed a friend…" Rosa took Elizabeth by the arm and they headed into kitchen where Rosa opened the bottle of wine she'd brought and poured two glasses. "Okay, what's going on?"

Thankful to have someone who understands the complexity of this relationship, Elizabeth began to spill her emotions, "You remember I told you that Jack was dating Selma…"

"Bartucci… yea, I remember, but that's over."

"Maybe not. I went to the game on Friday night, and afterwards I was looking for Jack, and…"

"Did you not find him?"

"No, I found him, but he was kissing Selma."

"No…are you sure?"

"Why is it that everyone asks if I'm sure? I know what it looks like when two people are kissing."

"Elizabeth, he loves you. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with you."

"Rosa, I would like to think so, but Page Six TV has pictures of them at lunch and their quite cozy. There was even a picture of him leaving her luxury (she stated with a snooty expression) apartment with an overnight bag. Just the term 'overnight' makes my stomach churn…what am I supposed to think? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry but don't you remember when I was dating Mookie and he was the talk of the Mets?"

"I remember."

"There were pictures of him and his old girlfriend that surfaced and they plastered them in the paper as if they were new news. I was so upset and told him that I didn't want to see him anymore. If I recall correctly, I believe it was you who convinced me that I needed to talk to him."

Elizabeth remained silent.

"Hey, it's hard to see what needs to be done when it's your feelings that are being shredded. I was lucky that you saw things clearer than I did."

Rosa continued, "So, are you sure that the pictures are new?"

Elizabeth placed her hands on the table, released a frustrated breath before glancing at her washed out appearance and bloodshot eyes in her dining room mirror. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him."

"Don't you think that you should?"

"What about the kiss? I saw that with my own eyes."

"Don't answer my question with a question. Just stop for a minute…in your heart, don't you think you should give him a chance to explain? I mean, maybe he is back with Selma, or maybe Selma orchestrated everything, and you're delivering Jack to her on a silver platter."

Rosa grabbed some tissues from the counter and dabbed them on Elizabeth's watery eyes. "I don't mean to make you cry, but I love you, and I've seen you with Jack. There is so much love in that man's eyes when he looks at you. Elizabeth, you have to know that he would never do anything to jeopardize that…I don't care who the other woman is."

"But I saw him…I saw him kissing her. If he's so in love with me, why would he do that?"

"Did he kiss her or did she kiss him?"

"Why does everyone seem to think that matters? His hands were on her and their lips were locked. I think that's all I needed to see."

"Let me ask you this…what if you were out and, what was that guy's name you once told me about?"

"Who, Adam?"

"Yes, Adam…what if you were out, let's say at the ballpark, and he walked up. There you are trying to be your usual nice self and he leans in and surprises you with a kiss. Jack sees it and well there you have a misunderstanding."

"The kiss wouldn't mean anything. Besides, he knows how I feel about Adam, so it's not the same thing?"

"Why…why is it different?"

"Because I would never kiss Adam…"

"And Jack would kiss Selma when he has you? Think about it Elizabeth; you were going to visit him, and I'm sure that he had no idea that Selma was even at the stadium."

Elizabeth collapsed onto her loveseat, "I don't know what I believe anymore. I was just so hurt…"

"I know; when it happened to me, I was hurt too. But honey, you need to put that aside and give him a chance to explain. If it happened to you, you'd want the chance, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

 _ **Back in San Diego…**_

Following a Wednesday afternoon game, the team boarded their charter bus for the trip to the airport. Jack stood away from the bus and the noxious fumes saying his final goodbye to his mother.

"I love you Ma; thanks for everything."

"Did you talk to her yet?"

"No, I'm trying to give her the time she needs."

"Jack, if you don't do anything else, talk to her in person. Texts can be misinterpreted," she leaned into his embrace.

"I'm going to go see her soon."

"Okay, I expect to see you at Thanksgiving; bring Elizabeth with you."

"I'll do my best."

 _ **Back in Baltimore…**_

The following morning, as Elizabeth checked in at the main office, she advised Mrs. Parrish. "I have a very special visitor coming in today. When they arrive, will you bring them down to my office?"

"Who is it?"

"You'll know when they arrive," Elizabeth smiled as she stepped out into the hallway. Detective O'Halloran was scheduled to bring in McGruff the crime dog to discuss the assembly at the end of the week.

Elizabeth was in the middle of completing several posters when Mrs. Parrish called her from the front office. "Your guest is here. WOW, you sure do know important people."

"Thanks, can you send them down here?" Elizabeth asked, thinking that McGruff is popular, but she never really thought of him before as important.

Knock, knock, knock… "Come in," Elizabeth called out as she stood up and came out from behind her desk. As the person stepped inside her office, Elizabeth was stunned.

"Hi, I'm Selma Bartucci."

"I…I…know who you are. What are you doing here?"

"Before I start, you are the Elizabeth Thatcher who dates Jack Thornton, right?"

"I did date Jack, but that was before…"

"Before I stepped in?"

Elizabeth nervously smiled, "How did you find me?"

"Jack told me about you."

"When?"

"Pretty much anytime I talked to him. Thankfully there are only three of you in the Baltimore area phone book. I started yesterday, and well, I guess the third time's a charm. Luckily your next door neighbor recognized me this morning and told me where I could find you. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"I just don't know that we have anything to talk about."

"Elizabeth, may I call you Elizabeth?"

"Of course…"

"Please call me Selma."

 _ **Oh, I have plenty of names that I could call you right**_ **now…** "What can I do for you?"

"Look, I'm leaving for London and I'll be gone for a little while."

"You aren't here to ask me to take care of Jack for you while you're gone, are you?"

"Look, I'm not proud of my actions, but I'm trying to make things right."

"What things?"

"Elizabeth, Jack loves you. It hurt me to hear it, but the truth is he never loved me, not really. That kiss you saw…I kissed him."

"Does it really make a difference who kissed who? I didn't see him back away."

"You shouldn't have run off; you'd have gotten an earful. He was angry and hurt and it's the first time that I've ever seen him cry," Selma admitted. "I care about Jack, but he was right…"

"About what?"

"I wanted him because he had moved on without me."

"What about the overnight bag?"

Selma laughed softly, "You assumed that we slept together, didn't you."

"I have to admit that the thought had crossed my mind."

"It held his father's policeman's uniform. He wore it to a Halloween party and that's the only thing he wanted back."

"So he didn't spend the night?"

"Elizabeth, Jack is a great guy, and I'm telling you if you don't already know that, you're liable to push him into the arms of another woman. Trust me; you don't want to do that."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say; her mind was reeling and she had trouble slowing her thoughts down enough to formulate a coherent sentence.

"Please forgive me. I've already apologized to Jack, but he was so angry, I don't think he wanted to hear it. I really do wish the two of you the best of luck. He deserves to be happy, and I know Jack, you are the one who makes him happy."

Before Elizabeth knew it, Selma was gone. She'd breezed in, torn Elizabeth's world apart and left her reeling amidst the shattered pieces of her life.

Throughout the day, Elizabeth did nothing but think about Jack. Instead of calling him, she decided to make plans to drive to New York City to see him and either make things right, or call it quits.

" _ **Anger serves no useful purpose. It brings about feelings and emotions which send you down a dark and deserted road, often leaving you alone and confused. As you attempt to make your way out of the maze of jumbled expectations and assumptions, you are often left with nothing but the memories and the realization that perception is not always reality.**_

 _ **Memories, both good and bad, cause us to reflect on our prior relationships and experiences, excited for the happy moments, but realizing that in all good things some rain must fall. Maneuvering through those rough times, we must consider our feelings, giving them credence, but not allowing them to solely determine our path.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, in the absence of the truth, we jump to conclusions. These snap judgments lead us to believe what we think we know, when in reality, we couldn't be farther from the truth. We allow the hurt, anger and embarrassment to consume us, as we lash out or close ourselves off. We say things we truly don't mean in an attempt to make others feel our wrath, spreading our hurt and anger around assuming that we will feel better. However, we rarely do.**_

 _ **The truth is that life is quite ironic. It takes sadness to truly appreciate happiness; noise to respect silence, and your absence to value your presence."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, pulled up the Mets schedule on her phone and made a decision that she hoped she wouldn't regret.

She dialed Brenda's phone number, "Hey, are you busy this weekend?"

"Not if you finally made the decision to go talk to that man of yours. If so, I'll be glad to take care of Lizzie."

"Well, I can't say that he's 'my man,' but I do need to talk to him. The Mets should be back in town through the beginning of next week. I thought maybe I'd go and…"

"Don't think about it, just do it."

"Well I can't leave until my elementary school safety program is done tomorrow morning, but I could still get there by 3, and travelling early in the day I shouldn't hit any traffic."

"Sounds great," Brenda stated as she stepped outside her front door. "I picked some apples today and I have some for you. I'm on my way over."

"Oh, thank you so much. That was so sweet."

As Brenda started across the small side yard which separated their townhomes she asked, "Have you talked to Jack at all?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping that I haven't ruined everything."

"I think you'll get your wish."

"I hope so. He won't know I'm coming, so I hope he'll want to see me."

"Oh, he will…trust me."

"Well I hope you're right. Oh, you won't believe who came to see me at school today…"

Brenda stopped at the edge of Elizabeth's driveway, "I don't know, but I'm sure I could beat that."

"What? Oh just come over, you can tell me when you get here. The door is unlocked, just come on in."

The doorbell sounded…

"Hush Lizzie," she called out to her unusually excited dog as she headed for the front door.

"You didn't need to ring the bell. You could have just come in…" she mentioned as the door slowly opened.

"I'll remember that next time…"

"Hi Jack…"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16- I'm Sorry

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 16- I'm Sorry  
**_

 _ **Recap of Chapter 15 ending…**_

Throughout the day, Elizabeth did nothing but think about Jack. Instead of calling him, she decided to make plans to drive to New York City to see him and either make things right, or call it quits.

" _ **Anger serves no useful purpose. It brings about feelings and emotions which send you down a dark and deserted road, often leaving you alone and confused. As you attempt to make your way out of the maze of jumbled expectations and assumptions, you are often left with nothing but the memories and the realization that perception is not always reality.**_

 _ **Memories, both good and bad, cause us to reflect on our prior relationships and experiences, excited for the happy moments, but realizing that in all good things some rain must fall. Maneuvering through those rough times, we must consider our feelings, giving them credence, but not allowing them to solely determine our path.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, in the absence of the truth, we jump to conclusions. These snap judgments lead us to believe what we think we know, when in reality, we couldn't be farther from the truth. We allow the hurt, anger and embarrassment to consume us, as we lash out or close ourselves off. We say things we truly don't mean in an attempt to make others feel our wrath, spreading our hurt and anger around assuming that we will feel better. However, we rarely do.**_

 _ **The truth is that life is quite ironic. It takes sadness to truly appreciate happiness; noise to respect silence, and your absence to value your presence."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, pulled up the Mets schedule on her phone and made a decision that she hoped she wouldn't regret.

She dialed Brenda's phone number, "Hey, are you busy this weekend?"

"Not if you finally made the decision to go talk to that man of yours. If so, I'll be glad to take care of Lizzie."

"Well, I can't say that he's 'my man,' but I do need to talk to him. The Mets should be back in town through the beginning of next week. I thought maybe I'd go and…"

"Don't think about it, just do it."

"Well I can't leave until my elementary school safety program is done tomorrow morning, but I could still get there by 3, and travelling early in the day I shouldn't hit any traffic."

"Sounds great," Brenda stated as she stepped outside her front door. "I picked some apples today and I have some for you. I'm on my way over."

"Oh, thank you so much. That was so sweet."

As Brenda started across the small side yard which separated their townhomes she asked, "Have you talked to Jack at all?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping that I haven't ruined everything."

"I think you'll get your wish."

"I hope so. He won't know I'm coming, so I hope he'll want to see me."

"Oh, he will…trust me."

"Well I hope you're right. Oh, you won't believe who came to see me at school today…"

Brenda stopped at the edge of Elizabeth's driveway, "I don't know, but I'm sure I could beat that."

"What? Oh just come over, you can tell me when you get here. The door is unlocked, just come on in."

The doorbell sounded…

"Hush Lizzie," she called out to her unusually excited dog as she headed for the front door.

"You didn't need to ring the bell. You could have just come in…" she mentioned as the door slowly opened.

"I'll remember that next time…"

"Hi Jack…"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

 _ **14 hours earlier in New York City…**_

It was now 4am, and the team's red eye flight had just landed at JFK Airport. Jack grabbed his carry-on from the overhead bin and made his way off of Southwest flight #1423. He hailed a taxi and headed home.

Jack walked into his apartment, dropped his keys on the entryway table and left his carry-on leaning against the wall in the kitchen. He reached into the nearly empty refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of water and walked out onto his balcony.

It was dark but the lights in the City danced about, looking much like fireflies. It was actually quiet, uncharacteristically quiet, as he called out, "Alexa, please play the Blend on Sirius radio."

"Playing the Blend…" she replied.

Jack was obviously alone, however, the silent conversation he was having with himself had him wondering what he should do about Elizabeth. He wanted to give her time, but then again, in giving her too much time, was he simply showing her that she could live without him?

He leaned his head back, enjoying the feel of the cool fall breeze. He didn't mean to, but four hours later he woke with a kink in his neck, a stiff back, and a burning desire to see Elizabeth.

The music was still playing, but he paid little attention until Niall Horan's song "This Town" began.

 _ **Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there  
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air  
It's hard**_

 **Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round**  
 **It's funny how things never change in this old town**  
 **So far from the stars**

 _ **And I want to tell you everything  
the words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
from when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now**_

 _ **If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
everything comes back to you**_

 _ **I saw that you moved on with someone new  
In the pub that we met he's got his arms around you  
It's so hard  
So hard  
**_

Jack listened intently, showing little emotion until he pictured her, as the lyrics referenced, moving on with someone new. He had never met a woman who could bring out such emotion in him. Realizing that he had nothing to lose, and everything to gain, he wiped his eyes, stood up and walked inside.

"Stop Alexa," he called out as he grabbed his carry-on bag and headed for his bedroom.

Jack took a shower, emptied his carry-on, traded his dirty clothes for clean ones, and headed down to the garage. Thankful for a free night, he climbed into his car and prepared for a four to five hour drive to Baltimore, hopeful that the traffic would not impede him arriving at a decent hour.

 _ **Two hours earlier in Baltimore…**_

Elizabeth left school, still finding it hard to believe that Selma came to see her. She felt bad that she allowed her hurt, anger and embarrassment to take hold of her, and thought seriously about making a trip to see Jack in New York City.

Needing food for Lizzie, the music teacher advised her of a wonderful new pet store that had just opened. Elizabeth wrote down the address and headed out, disappointed in the after work traffic jams.

She pulled into the parking lot of a high end shopping center and found a space. As she walked toward the store, the restaurant next door caught her eye.

"Hmm, The Fieldhouse; I wonder if this could be Jack's restaurant," she thought as she stepped inside. Admiring pictures of Jack and his teammates in their Met's uniforms, Elizabeth ordered a "Thornton Burger," and then stepped next door to the pet store.

Fifteen minutes later, she returned to the restaurant, and handed the waitress her credit card.

A few minutes later the waitress returned, "Um, I'm sorry…"

"What… is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, concerned that her credit card had been declined.

"Oh, no ma'am. I thought I recognized the name on the card."

"Well, that's me; is there a problem?"

"No, but you're on the "Do not pay" list."

"The "Do not pay" list?"

"Yes ma'am. Do you know Jack Thornton?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, he placed you on the "Do not pay" list, so here's your order. Have a great evening."

"You too," Elizabeth stated as she took her "Thornton Burger" and fries and headed for her car.

Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth pulled into her driveway, and carried in her dinner and Lizzie's bag of food. She placed her dinner on the dining room table and carried Lizzie's bag into the kitchen, dumping it into her food container, before pulling out a cup and placing it in her dish beside her water bowl.

"There you go, baby…enjoy."

She poured herself a glass of wine and took a seat on the sofa to ponder her plans for the weekend. If she went to visit Jack, would he want to see her? Had she pushed him too far away? Would this just end up being another disappointing weekend?

She attempted to make sense of the jumbled mass of emotions and feelings that seemed to be swirling around in her head. As usual, her journal always seemed to put things into perspective, often calming the rough seas and setting her back on the right path.

She grabbed her journal from the end table and opened it to the next blank page. With her favorite writing pen in hand, she attempted to capture her innermost feelings…

" _ **When relationships begin, it is much like bringing a palette of different colors together, hoping beyond hope that they will blend and not contrast. However, they often start out bold and at odds with each other, but as we grow and learn more about each other, the colors will often soften, blending until you find it quite difficult to tell one from the other. The brightness of one compromises with the pastels of the other, while the bold lines of one compliments the softness of the other, and as you combine the two together…a masterpiece develops.**_

 _ **At times, accepting situations as they are presented is much like watching leaves change color and fall from the trees as autumn approaches. You know it will happen, for every year it is the same, and there's nothing you can do to change the inevitable. I believe that things happen for a reason; maybe it's meant to help us grow independently; maybe it's meant to help us understand the strengths we hold inside but rarely use, and maybe, just maybe it's meant to push us into making decisions that we may be hesitant to make otherwise.**_

 _ **Starting over, second chances and new beginnings, each one carries with it hope and the importance of setting things straight. Although we are unable to rewind time, we are occasionally given an opportunity to correct mistakes, accepting the fact that we are not perfect. In those moments of self doubt, everything is put to the test, our friendships; our relationships, who we are and who we want to become.**_

 _ **Saying 'I'm sorry' is truly only acceptable if you no longer repeat the action. It is by no means a free ticket to jump to conclusions, or make unfiltered statements, expecting the words to miraculously clean the slate and make everything right again, that is until next time. Express what you feel, but do so with love, kindness and compassion. You never know when those words, initially said in anger, will be the last ones spoken."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and placed it back on the end table. She took a deep breath and realized that if she was going to apologize, she needed to make the first move. She picked up her phone and dialed Brenda's number.

"Hey, are you busy this weekend?" she asked.

"Not if you finally made the decision to go talk to that man of yours; if so, I'll be glad to take care of Lizzie," Brenda replied.

"Well, I can't say that he's 'my man,' but I do need to talk to him. I think the team gets back in town sometime today and he should be in New York through the beginning of next week. I thought maybe I'd go and…"

"Don't think about it, just do it."

"Well I can't leave until my elementary school safety program is done tomorrow morning, but I could still get there by 3, and travelling early in the day I shouldn't hit any traffic."

"Sounds great," Brenda stated as she stepped outside her front door. "I picked some apples today and I have some for you. I'm on my way over."

"Oh, thank you so much. That was so sweet."

As Brenda started across the small side yard which separated their townhomes, Jack's car pulled into Elizabeth's driveway, "Have you talked to Jack at all?"

"No, not yet. I'm hoping that I haven't ruined everything."

Brenda stopped where her yard meets Elizabeth's and watched as Jack grabbed something from the passenger seat, and then took several steps before stopping and taking a deep breath, "I think you'll get your wish."

"I hope so. He won't know I'm coming, so I hope he'll want to see me."

Jack glanced over at Brenda and mouthed "Is she inside?"

Brenda held tight to her phone as she shook her head up and down before responding to Elizabeth, "Oh, he will…trust me."

"Well I hope you're right. Oh, you won't believe who came to see me at school today…"

Brenda stopped at the edge of Elizabeth's driveway, "I don't know, but I'm sure I could beat that."

"What? Oh just come over, you can tell me when you get here. The door is unlocked, just come on in."

"Uh, okay…"

The doorbell sounded…

"Hush Lizzie," she called out to her unusually excited dog as she headed for the front door.

"You didn't need to ring the bell. You could have just come in…" she mentioned as the door slowly opened.

"I'll remember that next time…"

"Hi Jack…"

Her heart pounded as she stepped aside and he entered her townhouse. She caught a glimpse of Brenda, holding a basket of apples at the edge of her sidewalk as she placed them on the ground and gave her a "thumbs up" before backing away.

Just the sight of him brought tears to her eyes but she quickly swept them away from her cheeks before turning around to face him.

There he stood in the entryway, only a few feet away holding a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses.

She was as beautiful as ever, he thought, even more so if that were even a possibility. He knew they needed to talk, but truly all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her. He'd missed the feel of her body against his, but he could only assume that they were still on shaky ground.

Although she was only a few feet away, he was aware of the wedge that had been driven between them, and as such, they may as well have been miles apart. Jack extended his arm hoping that she'd take his peace offering.

"They're beautiful, Jack; thank you." As she reached out and took them, her hand brushed against his and each one felt the unexplainable heat and energy that accompanied the touch.

"Let me get these into water," she nervously stated as she walked into her kitchen.

He seemed anxious, obviously not certain what to expect. As he followed her, stopping in the den, his eyes caught a glimpse of the restaurant bag on her table. "You found my restaurant?"

"I did, but Jack you aren't going to make it successful if you have a "Do not pay" list and give away free food all the time."

"You're the only one on the list."

"What?"

"It's not really a list because you're the only one on it."

"Oh, well thank you. Are you hungry?"

"No, but don't let me keep you from eating," he stated, knowing that he was so nervous that he wouldn't be able to keep anything down. Glancing around he caught a glimpse of her overnight bag on the floor and he swallowed hard.

"Are you leaving?"

Still in a slight state of shock she responded, "I was."

Seeing her tears, his own eyes watered, "Please don't leave. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but we need to talk."

Her hand covered her mouth as she turned away from him, fighting to keep her tears contained.

He closed the short distance between them as his hands gently rubbed up and down her upper arms. "Shh, please don't cry; I know I hurt you but you need to give me a chance to explain," he leaned in, feeling her body shudder against him.

She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck as her nerve endings came alive, causing her skin to tingle.

"Please talk to me," he whispered as he turned her around to face him.

She was leaning back against the kitchen counter, feeling slightly weak in the knees but thankful for his hands on her waist as they helped to steady her.

It had only been a week since they'd seen each other and everything fell apart. However, as he fought the urge to devour her lips, it felt as though they had separated a lifetime ago. No matter the cost, he needed her; he needed them back where they were emotionally before Hurricane Selma made landfall.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Your games…"

His voice started out strong, somewhat authoritative, "You won't talk to me. You're pushing me away, and I know it's my fault but the longer we don't talk the worse it gets. I'm here to explain, and I'm not leaving until you hear the truth."

Glancing back at her bag, "Elizabeth, if you leave, we'll never be able to work this out."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack."

"Will you listen to me?"

"Jack…"

"Please Elizabeth; I know what you saw, but it's not what you think. You need to let me explain."

"Jack, it's not necessary."

"Elizabeth, I've never lied to you. When you asked me about Selma and meeting her for lunch, I told you the truth. But…"

"But what?" she suddenly found her breath catching in her throat.

"Elizabeth, I went to lunch with Selma because she insisted on giving me back things I'd given her," Jack began to explain. "I wanted her to keep everything until she reminded me that she had my dad's policeman's uniform at her place. I asked her to mail it to me, but when she hesitated, I was afraid I'd never see it again. So I went to her apartment."

Although Elizabeth had been told that nothing happened between them while Jack was at Selma's apartment, now he was explaining, and it was as if she was watching a movie over again, knowing what happens, but somehow expecting the possibility of an alternate ending.

"I promise you, Elizabeth, nothing happened."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I am surprised. Elizabeth, you've shut me out; you pushed me away; told me to lose your number and never call you again."

"I guess it's a good thing that you didn't listen to me."

"What happened to change things?"

"Jack, I have to apologize too," she stated as they took seats across from each other.

"What do you have to apologize for?"

She released the breath that she was unaware she was holding, "I'm sorry that I left; I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I'd want you to trust me if the situation was reversed, so I was very unfair to you. I'm sorry that when you needed me to stand behind you, to trust you, I gave up; I shut down and pushed you away."

"Do you mind me asking where you were going?"

"New York City…"

He hesitantly smiled, "Were you coming to see me?"

"I was…"

"Why?"

"Jack, I believed your explanation regarding the lunch with Selma and I was excited to see you last weekend. But when I saw you kissing…"

"I didn't kiss her; she kissed me. I pushed her away; I told her that I was in love with you and that we would never be a couple. Truthfully, the only reason she wanted to be with me is because I had moved on with you."

"I'm sorry; I know. Anyway, between my next door neighbor, Brenda, and Rosa, I realized that I was being unfair to you and that I needed to give you an opportunity to explain."

"You know what happened? How?"

"Well, I didn't know what happened, but I realized that you deserved a chance to tell your side. So, I had decided to drive to New York in the morning, but then Selma came to see me."

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry. What did she say?"

"It's okay Jack. I was surprised to see her too, but I guess it took a lot of courage on her part to make the trip."

She glanced down before continuing, "She told me what my heart already knew, but I was just too hurt and embarrassed to accept it. You are a kind, loving and honest man. She basically set you up; I assume to cause problems between us."

"Unfortunately it worked," he took a deep breath, before standing, walking around the table and taking a seat beside her. "I love you, Elizabeth. You are the only woman I have ever felt this way about, and you have to know that this past week has been the longest and worst time of my life."

"I love you too, Jack,"

"You do?"

"Jack, you don't fall out of love with someone just because you're angry with them," her heart fluttered as his hand covered hers. "But I was hurt, and I felt like a fool. At the time I meant what I said, but I was angry. Honestly Jack, I knew you wouldn't do that and if you wanted to be with her, I believe you would have told me."

They sat side by side, his hand rested on hers as he inched closer. A week ago, as he caught a glimpse of her eyes, he recalled the icy stare she gave him before running away. Now, his heart pounded as he looked into her eyes. No longer were they devoid of emotion, and he easily felt the love they carried.

His hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb brushed across her cheek.

"Please look at me," he whispered as his finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry that I hurt you," his thumb traced along her face where her skin met her perfectly shaped ruby lips.

The heat from his eyes warmed her, as her lips parted slightly, begging for him. Butterflies pooled in her stomach as his lips gently met hers, both of them immediately feeling at home again.

"I've missed you…this…us," he whispered, as he pulled her body into his chest. His arms around her shoulders held her tightly against him. "I love you so much," his voice was soft and emotional. "I was afraid that I'd lost you."

Feeling her break down, his arms tightened around her as he tenderly rubbed her back, "Shh babe, please don't cry." He found himself gently rocking her back and forth as her crying eventually calmed and she melted into him.

She leaned back, "Jack, was this a test? If so, I failed you. I'm so sorry."

"Elizabeth, this may have been a test, but look where we are; I'm here, we're together, and we're going to be okay."

He quickly leaned in again, wanting her close, but knowing morally speaking that she could not be close enough for him. His lips gently met hers as she softly moaned and everything about her flooded him. Each subsequent kiss was more passionate than the one before as his lips, hungry for hers consumed them as if they were his favorite Thanksgiving meal.

"Elizabeth, I have never felt this way about anyone before," he whispered. "I am completely taken by you. When you aren't around I find myself looking for you, and when you are, I have to stop myself from staring."

Her smile was warm, engaging and always drew him in, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked.

Their eyes were misty and showing signs of exhaustion as they were locked on each other and refused to waiver. Her lips quivered, aching to be touched.

All she could think of was being with him; loving him, showing him how she truly felt. Elizabeth stood and held out her hand which he gladly took. Her heart pounded as she realized that although she wouldn't be married when she made love for the first time as she'd planned, he was truly the man who held her heart.

"Elizabeth…"

"Shh, I have missed you so much, Jack… I need you."

With one arm behind her back and the other under her knees, he picked her up and carried her to the staircase.

"Sorry, I didn't plan this well. Put me down, I can walk up the stairs," she giggled, but he paid no attention.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck while her lips nibbled gently on his earlobe, which stoked his desire as he carried her effortlessly up the 18 steps to the second floor.

She could feel his respiration quicken as they entered her bedroom and he gently released her legs as her feet touched the floor.

"Elizabeth, are you sure?" he whispered, as her fingers on his shirt began to release each button.

She pulled his open shirt over his shoulders as her lips made contact with his bare chest, working her way up his neck. "I want you, Jack, but if you don't want…"

His hand behind her head pressed her closer as he captured her lips. His tongue pressed through the seam of her lips, brushing gently along the soft, tender skin on the inside of her mouth. He wanted her, but more than that, he needed her. It wasn't just a body that he needed, it was her body and everything about her captivated him.

Jack's fingers tugged gently on her blouse, pulling it from the waistband of her skirt. As the last button opened and her blouse fell to the floor, Jack was certain that his pounding heart could be seen through his skin.

His hands framed her face as his lips met hers with the fire of a candle burning at both ends. Her eyes closed and head tilted slightly as his lips made their way along her neck, stopping momentarily just below her ear, where her soft moans fed the fire inside him.

His hand slipped around her waist where he released the button and zipper to her skirt. As it fell over her hips and to the floor, Jack pulled her body closer than he could possibly imagine, but yet, she was still too far away. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, lying down beside her.

His hand rested on her abdomen as she lay there in her bra and panties, thankful that on this day she'd picked out matching Victoria Secrets undergarments to wear.

The touch of his lips and hand drove new sounds, as soft moans escaped her mouth. His hand moved up the outside of her leg, not realizing until this point just how soft her skin actually was.

His hand rested momentarily on her abdomen, as his lips made their way up her arm, along her neck and across her shoulder. His finger slipped under the strap of her bra and as it dropped over her shoulder, his lips pressed gently against her breast.

He felt her body stir, "Elizabeth," he whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," she moaned, however, her response didn't match the tear he observed that slipped from her eye.

He pulled the strap of her bra back over her shoulder and covered her body with his shirt.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted me."

"Oh, if you only knew how much I want you, but this isn't right for you."

"But it's right for you."

"Honey, unless it's right for both of us, it's not the time. I told you before that I'd wait. I meant it then and I mean it now."

"But Jack, I need to show you how I feel about you; how I'm so thankful that you're in my life; how you've awakened feelings in me that I never knew existed, and how, with you, I've found the missing piece to my puzzle." As her tears fell she continued, "I want to be the woman who makes you think, 'My life is so much better with her in it.'"

As his own tears threatened to fall, his finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his. "Elizabeth, I see your love when I look into your eyes; I feel it when you touch me; I hear it in your voice, and I know it when your tears fall, because complete love allows such emotion. Oh, and just so you know, my life is so much better with you in it…"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "You mean the world to me, and I will wait until you're ready, okay?"

"Okay," she replied as she snuggled into his body.

The doorbell rang, but with each one lost in the moment, it went unnoticed.

 _ **BAM, BAM, BAM…**_ Elizabeth sat up as she heard someone banging on her door. "Something must be wrong," she slipped into a robe and ran downstairs.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as her neighbor stood in her doorway holding her 6 months old daughter and a diaper bag.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry, but Michael fell out of the tree in the backyard and he's dislocated his elbow. I have to take him to the ER, but Roger isn't home."

She observed Jack, now completely dressed walking down the stairs, and added, "I hate to ask, but could you keep Abby until either I get back from the hospital or Roger makes it home?"

Elizabeth looked behind her and smiled at Jack, "Sure, you just take care of Michael. We'll be fine."

Kelly asked Elizabeth to step outside, "I'm so sorry to interrupt your evening. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Elizabeth replied as she reached out and took a sleeping Abby and the diaper bag from Kelly.

"Is that Jack Thornton, from the Mets? Never mind, that would be too bizarre."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, that's Jack."

"He is Roger's favorite player. WOW, you're dating Jack Thornton. Roger is going to freak."

"Um Kelly, don't you think you should get Michael to the hospital?"

"Oh, yeah right. Thanks Elizabeth; I'm sorry for messing up your night."

"That's okay." Elizabeth stated, but what she was thinking was _**it's probably a good thing that you stopped by when you did.**_

Elizabeth stepped inside with Abby in her arms, "I'm sorry, Jack."

Just the visual of her with a sleeping baby in her arms brought about a huge dimpled smile. "We'll have our time, but not until it's right."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was pushing you into doing something you didn't want to do."

Jack took her arm and led her to the sofa where they sat side by side. "If you only knew how much I want you…that's not the problem."

"So what do you mean?"

"When we're married. That will make our time together perfect."

"So, do you think about us getting married?" she asked.

"I do…" he laughed. "See, I'm already practicing. Do you ever think about it?"

"Well, I guess I never thought I find someone that I loved enough to take that leap, but then you came along. So, I guess I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about it."

"So, if I asked you, what would you say?"

"I guess you'll have to ask me to find out."

Just then Abby woke from her nap and was in need of a diaper change and a bottle.

Elizabeth pulled a bottle from the bag, and while it heated in the warmer, she changed Abby's diaper.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" he asked.

"Of course not; help yourself."

Jack walked outside and grabbed his overnight bag. As he walked back inside, Elizabeth was sitting in her rocking chair with Abby's head comfortably situated in the crook of her elbow, and a baby bottle held to her mouth.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Would you look in the diaper bag and hand me a cloth diaper as a burp pad please?"

He found what she was looking for, handed it to her, kissed her cheek and walked upstairs to take a shower. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Jack rested his arms on the banister as he lovingly watched Elizabeth. He smiled, seemingly mesmerized as he watched her first feed and then rock Abby.

Elizabeth held her up, "Well, Miss Abby, I may not have the best singing voice, but my mom used to sing this song to me when I was little." She placed Abby on her chest and began to rock back and forth.

His tears fell when she opened her mouth and he heard the voice of an Angel…

 **Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Black and bays, dapples, grays,  
All the pretty little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.**

Quietly he wiped his eyes and thought, "She's my puzzle piece, and this is definitely the life I want."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17- You Hold My Heart

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 17- You Hold My Heart**_

 _ **Recap of the Chapter 16 ending…**_

Elizabeth stepped inside with Abby in her arms, "I'm sorry, Jack."

Just the visual of her with a sleeping baby in her arms brought about a huge dimpled smile. "We'll have our time, but not until it's right."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was pushing you into doing something you didn't want to do."

Jack took her arm and led her to the sofa where they sat side by side. "If you only knew how much I want you…that's not the problem."

"So what do you mean?"

"When we're married. That will make our time together perfect."

"So, do you think about us getting married?" she asked.

"I do…" he laughed. "See, I'm already practicing. Do you ever think about it?"

"Well, I guess I never thought I find someone that I loved enough to take that leap, but then you came along. So, I guess I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about it."

"So, if I asked you, what would you say?"

"I guess you'll have to ask me to find out."

Just then Abby woke from her nap and was in need of a diaper change and a bottle.

Elizabeth pulled a bottle from the bag, and while it heated in the warmer, she changed Abby's diaper.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" he asked.

"Of course not; help yourself."

Jack walked outside and grabbed his overnight bag. As he walked back inside, Elizabeth was sitting in her rocking chair with Abby's head comfortably situated in the crook of her elbow, and a baby bottle held to her mouth.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Would you look in the diaper bag and hand me a cloth diaper as a burp pad please?"

He found what she was looking for, handed it to her, kissed her cheek and walked upstairs to take a shower. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Jack rested his arms on the banister as he lovingly watched Elizabeth. He smiled, seemingly mesmerized as he watched her first feed and then rock Abby.

Elizabeth held her up, "Well, Miss Abby, I may not have the best singing voice, but my mom used to sing this song to me whenI was little." She placed Abby on her chest and began to rock back and forth.

His tears fell when she opened her mouth and he heard the voice of an Angel…

 **Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Black and bays, dapples, grays,  
All the pretty little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.**

Quietly he wiped his eyes and thought, "She's my puzzle piece, and this is definitely the life I want."

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Twenty minutes later, Jack emerged from the bathroom, showered and wearing clean clothes, but his hair was still damp. He glanced downstairs and observed Elizabeth still rocking Abby, but it appeared that both of them were asleep.

Concerned that she may drop Abby, he carefully approached her, placed his hands on Abby and began to gently pull her from Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth held Abby tightly, waking in the meantime, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You were asleep, and I was afraid that you'd drop her."

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Do you think its okay?"

"Well, from what Kelly told me, you are her husband's favorite player. If he hears that you held Abby, he's liable to put her in a shadow box for safe keeping," she giggled before releasing her grip and allowing Jack to remove the baby from her lap.

She watched as Jack surprisingly changed Abby's diaper, albeit initially backwards, and then danced across the floor with the giggling baby in his arms.

She smiled as he held Abby tightly to his chest, both of them seemingly lost in the moment. By the end of the song, she was asleep and he laid her down on the pallet of bedding Elizabeth had made on the floor.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth and held out his hand, "Will you dance with me?"

"Jack, there's no music."

"Do you have Alexa?"

"No, but I have a radio," she replied, directing him to the radio on her kitchen counter.

Before Elizabeth knew it, music was playing in the background; he had returned to her and again held out his hand.

"Please dance with me…"

She took his hand as a new song started…Calum Scott's "You Are the Reason."

As they danced, Jack sang softly in her ear…

 _ **There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now**_

 _ **There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now**_

 _ **I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason**_

 _ **There goes my hand shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now**_

 _ **If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe**_

 _ **And I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason, oh  
(I don't wanna fight no more)  
(I don't wanna hurt no more)  
(I don't wanna cry no more)  
(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)  
You are the reason, oh  
(Just a little closer now)  
(Come a little closer now)  
(I need you to hold me tonight)**_

 _ **I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason**_

As the song ended, Jack's finger under her chin lifted her head from his shoulder. The tears in her eyes suddenly made him sad, and worried about his song choice.

"You have a beautiful voice, Jack… I hope we've fixed what was broken…"

He smiled as his hands framed her face and his thumbs swept away the tears. His gentle voice began the chorus, "I'd climb every mountain, and swim every ocean, just to be with you, and fix what I've broken. 'Cause I need you to see, that you are the reason…" His lips met hers as each one held tight to the other and both shed their own tears.

"I love you…" each seemed to declare in unison.

Jack pulled her into his body as they continued to sway to another tune playing on the radio. However, they were so connected to each other, neither one even heard the music.

Abby's whimpers drew them back to reality, as Elizabeth picked up the baby and stretched out on the sofa with her lying across Elizabeth's chest. Apparently the beating of Elizabeth's heart settled her again and she was quickly back to sleep.

Next door, at 11pm, Kelly and Michael returned from the hospital as Roger pulled in the driveway right behind them. They helped Michael out of the car and they headed as a family toward the front door.

"Where's Abby?" Roger asked.

"Oh she's next door; Elizabeth has her."

"Well, I'll get Michael inside; can you go get Abby?"

"I can, but I'll bet you'll want to."

"Honey, it's 11pm; Elizabeth doesn't want a man coming to her door at that time of night," Roger stated as he glanced next door. "Hey, Elizabeth has company; is she dating someone?"

"Yep, and you'll never guess who…"

"Kelly, it's late, I'm tired and I don't want to guess. Who is it?"

"Jack Thornton…" She called out as Roger was walking toward the front door with Michael.

Roger stopped and turned around, "Did you say Jack Thornton, as in the Mets' Jack Thornton?"

"One in the same."

"I'll go get Abby; can you get Michael situated?"

Kelly laughed as they passed each other and she watched Roger sprint across the lawn to Elizabeth's front door.

When Roger knocked, Jack opened the door to a surprised, but quite excited Mets fan.

"Hi, I'm Roger, Abby's daddy. Is Elizabeth here?"

"Come on in Roger," she called out.

Roger walked into the den and observed Elizabeth struggling to stand with Abby lying across her chest. He walked over and took the baby from Elizabeth's arms.

"Thanks so much for watching her," he commented to Elizabeth, but his eyes kept glancing back at Jack.

"I'm sorry, Roger this is my boyfriend, Jack Thornton." She turned to Jack to continue the introduction, "Jack, this is Abby's daddy, Roger Moore."

"Roger Moore? As in 007, Roger Moore?" Jack said with a slight laugh.

"Same name, but not nearly as important," Roger replied.

"You are to that little girl…" Elizabeth remarked.

Jack stuck out his arm to shake Roger's hand. However, Roger had to switch Abby to his other hip before following through with the handshake.

Roger smiled profusely at meeting his favorite major league baseball player, certainly shocked and having no idea that it would happen in his own neighborhood.

As Elizabeth and Jack walked Roger and Abby to the front door, Roger turned and advised, "Jack, I have to be honest…you are without a doubt my absolute favorite baseball player."

"Thank you very much Roger. I tell you what, I don't know if Michael will feel like it, and the season is winding down, but if you'd like to drive up on Sunday, I'll leave tickets for your family to watch the game."

Roger's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Sure, just let Elizabeth know, oh wait," Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Are you coming up to New York for the weekend?"

"Would you like me to?" she replied.

"Is that really a question? Of course I want you to come up."

Suddenly realizing that they weren't alone, Jack turned back toward Roger, "Call Elizabeth, and if you want to come up, I'll leave tickets for you."

"Man, that's awesome; Michael will love it. Thanks again for watching Abby. Kelly and I appreciate it."

"Is Michael okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, they reset it and put him in a cast. He'll be fine if I can just keep him from climbing everything in sight."

Elizabeth giggled as she closed her front door.

"What's so funny?"

"When Roger said that Michael would love the tickets…"

"What's funny about that?"

"Michael is six years old, sorry, but he doesn't know who you are. I'm not sure, but I think you're Roger's #MCE (Man Crush Everyday)."

"Oh WOW, thank you for that visual."

"What time do you need to leave in the morning?" she asked.

"Are you coming with me?"

"I can't…okay, stop with the sad, puppy dog eyes," she teased him. "I have a safety program for the elementary school kids in the morning, so I can't leave before 11."

"My game tomorrow night isn't until 7. If we can leave by noon I'll wait and you can drive back with me."

"But how will I get back?"

"Well, you could take some time off from work and fly with us out to Colorado for our games next week," he suggested, but seeing her expression, he continued, "Okay, stop with your own look; I know you can't leave work. I'll fly you back on Sunday."

"Okay, I can leave after my McGruff program."

"What's that?"

"McGruff is a guy who dresses up in a dog costume and teaches about safety. But the program is at 9, and everything should be done by 11. Do you want me to come back by here when I'm done?"

"Is it something that I can go to with you?"

"Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. I'd like to see you in your work element."

"Sure, if you want to, but we'll have to leave here around 7:30 in the morning. Are you able to get up that early?" she teased.

"Oh, I'll be ready; don't worry about me."

"You're bound to be tired, Jack. Are you ready for bed? You can take the guest room, or…"

"Or what?"

"We know nothing is going to happen, so if you want to sleep in my room…"

Knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea, but realizing that he needed to be near her, he took her hand and they walked up the stairs, followed by Lizzie.

Elizabeth rummaged through her dresser looking for something to wear that would not appear too 'sexy.' She grabbed a pair of red checkered flannel lounge pants and a black t-shirt. She slipped into the bathroom to change before climbing into bed.

Jack crawled into bed beside her, lying on top of the covers, somehow feeling it to be more proper if their skin didn't touch. He pulled a blanket from the footboard and she turned the light out, settling down in the bed and scooting over until her back was pressed up against his chest.

She turned her head to the left and looked over her shoulder. Seeing his head propped up on his elbow she whispered, "I love you, Jack."

His hand on her shoulder rolled her over on her back, "I love you too. You know, six hours ago I wasn't certain that you weren't going to throw me out. And now…" his lips gently captured hers.

She moaned softly as she enjoyed the taste of his lips and felt the weight of his upper body upon her. She loved the closeness, but also realized that being this close and not following through sexually had to be difficult for him, because surprisingly for her, she found it to be physically and emotionally painful.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," she replied as she rolled back over on her right side.

Jack snuggled up to her back as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

Six hours later, Jack woke, still snuggled up to Elizabeth's back, with her hand clasped to his. Never would he have thought that he could lie next to her, their bodies touching and actually sleep. However, maybe it was because he had worried over the prospect of losing her for the past week, and his sleep, much like their relationship, had been broken.

However, on this morning, with the sun yet to rise, he woke, having slept restfully and ready to start the new day. He slipped out of bed and crept downstairs to fix coffee and breakfast.

He stepped outside to grab the morning paper and on his way back in he caught a glimpse of the envelope on the entryway table. Since it was addressed to him, he picked it up, opened it and his heart sank when the Pandora bracelet and charms he'd given her slipped through his fingers and landed on the floor. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket, figuring that he'd discuss it with her later.

Fifteen minutes later, just as her alarm was preparing to sound, Elizabeth stretched before sitting up in bed, and calling out for Jack.

She inhaled and smiled as the glorious combination of coffee brewing and bacon frying made its way into her bedroom.

Ahead of her alarm, Elizabeth slid out of bed, took a quick shower, put on her makeup and slipped into her favorite blue jean dress before heading downstairs.

"WOW, I could get used to this," she stated as she walked up to Jack, who was leaning back against the kitchen counter. She kissed his cheek before reaching for her coffee cup. Needing the caffeine boost in the morning, she quickly added her creamer and Splenda.

"Is that really the best you can do? I mean, I did cook breakfast, and I made coffee, so…"

She took a sip of her caramel macchiato coffee before placing her cup on the counter. She moved her arms up over his shoulders, and locked her fingers together behind his head. Without saying a word, her lips captured his with such emotion that he felt his own knees buckle. He could taste the slight hint of caramel on her lips, her soft, smooth and perfect lips.

She grabbed her cup of coffee and plate and headed for the table. She took her seat and glanced up to find Jack still leaning against the counter. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He turned his head in her direction, "Just trying to get feeling back in my feet."

"You're too funny. You'd better hurry up and eat, because we have to leave here in about 30 minutes."

Jack ate and consumed a tall cup of coffee before sprinting up the stairs and changing his clothes. As he came down the stairs, he observed Elizabeth channel surfing. "Wait, let's watch that…"

"I used to watch it at night; I've not seen it in the morning, but I don't watch Page Six anymore after the story…well, you know."

"Please, we need to watch this one."

Elizabeth did her best to pay no attention to the TV, and did a great job until Carlos Greer, senior reporter announced, "I was fortunate recently to meet up with Jack Thornton of the Mets and he gave me an exclusive interview."

"Oh, so when are Jack and Selma tying the knot?" Bevy Smith asked.

"I've seen enough," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed for the remote control.

"No, you have to see this," Jack demanded as he refused to relinquish the controller.

"Well, it isn't often that I have to do this, and thankfully so, but apparently the story we reported on last week was a bit far from the truth," Carlos began. "It appears that Jack and Selma are not together, and as per an exclusive interview with Jack Thornton himself, he is very much in love with a high school guidance counselor named Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Is that her Carlos?" Beth Wagmeister, Variety senior reporter asked as a picture of Jack and Elizabeth on their dinner cruise date flashed up on the screen.

"Yes, that's her." Carlos replied.

"She's beautiful," Bevy responded. "Looks like he's sticking with that Super Model theme.

With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth turned to face Jack, "When; how did you do this?"

"When I was in San Diego, Carlos Greer was one of the reporters who came to interview some of the players. However, he had certain people he was looking for; he was more interested in entertainment instead of sports," Jack began to explain.

While she was interested in hearing him out, he continued, "I knew you'd told me about the pictures in the National Inquisitor, but my mom saw the Page Six interview where they implied that Selma and I were back together, so I figured it was a chance to set the story straight."

"Thank you Jack," she stated. "It means a lot that you did that."

"Elizabeth, can we put that behind us now; move on to better and happier times?"

"I'm all for that," she replied as they left her house and walked out to the driveway.

Jack's car was behind Elizabeth in the driveway, so they simply loaded up his vehicle and left for school. Once there, Jack carried in several boxes of Halloween Fun Sheets, bowls and candy and placed them in the cafeteria where Elizabeth requested.

Elizabeth and Jack walked into the main office and the women behind the counter nearly fell over themselves approaching them.

"Elizabeth, who's this?" Mrs. Parrish asked.

"This is Jack Thornton," Elizabeth responded. Jack, this is Mrs. Parrish, Mrs. Greene…"

"That's Ms. Greene."

"Oh sorry," Elizabeth apologized. "Jack, this is Ms. Greene, Sandra Copeland, and Mackenzie Dayton."

"Good morning ladies," Jack responded.

As Jack and Elizabeth stepped out into the hallway, the women leaned on the office counter and their conversation began.

"Elizabeth isn't here much; do you know anything about her?" Ms. Greene asked.

"Really? You want to know about Elizabeth? Don't you mean you want to know about the man she's with?"

"Do you think that's her boyfriend?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know, but I was watching the Mets game with my husband last week, and he sure does look like one of the players," Mackenzie remarked.

"Yeah right, like Elizabeth is dating a professional baseball player…that's funny," Sandra responded.

As the women softly laughed, the office door opened again. Elizabeth stepped back inside, "Oh, Mrs. Parrish, I'm leaving after the program this morning."

"Okay, do you have any big plans?" Mrs. Parrish asked.

"Well, I'm going up to New York with Jack for the weekend. The Mets are in town, and I just love watching him play," she smiled before walking back out into the hallway and catching up with Jack who was discussing baseball with Mr. Schwartz, the PE teacher.

By 9am, the cafeteria was full of excited children with no idea what to expect, but anything that took them away from their studies was worthy of their broad smiles and laughter. They sat semi-contentedly while girls braided the hair of their friend sitting in front of them, and the boys shot paper footballs through their hands held in the shape of makeshift goal posts.

However, once McGruff the Crime Dog took the stage, each and every child was mesmerized. The program kept the children entertained, while presenting important information on topics such as child abduction, abuse, drug use and anti-bullying.

Following the program, Jack joined in with the other staff as the Halloween fun sheets, and candy were handed to each child as they left the cafeteria. At the end of the line were several teachers who presented Jack with a pen and a request to sign their fun sheets, stating that their husbands just wouldn't believe it.

As Elizabeth finished collecting the unused fun sheets and candy, and everything was safely packed away, she found Jack sitting in the corner with Detective O'Halloran, and McGruff, sans his dog head, talking about baseball.

Elizabeth rolled her cart up to the men and advised Jack that she'd be ready to go as soon as the boxes were put away. Thanking Detective O'Halloran and McGruff for their support of the Mets and his career, Jack excused himself and followed Elizabeth to the storage room to secure the boxes.

By 11am, Jack was opening the passenger side door for Elizabeth and they were on their way back to her place to pick up their bags.

While Elizabeth took care of packaging up Lizzie's food for Brenda, Jack stepped outside to make a phone call to his teammate, Daniel Murphy.

"Hey Dan."

"Hey Jack, did you get her back?"

"What?"

"Matt Harvey told me that you were out of town trying to get your girl back. So, did you?"

"Yea, I'm here now."

"Jack, we have a game tonight; where are you?"

"Baltimore, but we're heading back soon. I'll be there in plenty of time."

"Okay, so did you need something?"

"Dan, Elizabeth will kill me if she knows I did this, but will you talk to Tori and see if she can get the girls to give Elizabeth a chance? I know that they were friends with Selma, but man, she's not the one for me, Elizabeth is, and it's important to her to fit in."

"Hey Jack, I'm happy for you and I'll talk to her."

"Thanks man…"

"Drive safe and I'll see you in a few hours."

Once on the road, there was traffic however, fortunately it was heading in the opposite direction. They made great time and walked into Jack's apartment at 3:30pm. Jack traded his overnight bag for his sports one and gave Elizabeth time to freshen up and change into jeans, a sweater and her favorite white tennis shoes for the evening.

They pulled into the park and Jack immediately noticed her hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"I felt like a fool the last time I was here."

"Honey, I thought we worked that out. It wasn't what you thought…"

"No not you and Selma; well, yes that too, but standing in the line to get the ticket you left for me…"

"I did leave a ticket for you."

"I believe you, but the guy in the ticket booth..."

"What did he say?"

"He just didn't believe me, and implied that I was one of about 300 women in the stands that day who were 'your girlfriend.'"

"Elizabeth, you're the one…the only one for me."

Her broad smile lit up her face as he leaned over and captured her lips, "I love you. Let's get this over with."

Jack took her from booth to booth and introduced her to each of the ticket takers, with the same statement made to each one, "This is Elizabeth Thatcher. She is my girlfriend, and very special to me. If she comes through your line, you are to give her a ticket for the 'Wives and Girlfriends' section, no questions asked."

They continued on to the special seating section, "Thank you, Jack."

"Elizabeth, I want you to feel comfortable here, and I'm sure the women will come around; you'll see."

Jack walked with Elizabeth to her seat, and then held her hand as they sat side by side. She leaned her head on his shoulder feeling quite content until many of the other wives and girlfriends arrived.

Jack took the time to introduce Elizabeth to the other women before having to excuse himself and rush off to the locker room to change.

When Jack emerged from the locker room he heard the women talking and laughing as he stood at the backstop. Gaining her attention, she excused herself and walked down to talk to him as his hand covered hers through the chain link fence.

"Is everything going okay?"

"Much better than last time. I'm not sure what changed, but they are nicer this time. Hey, are you on Instagram?"

"Of course; isn't everyone? Oh wait, I looked you up and you aren't."

"I am now…Molly, David Wright's wife, just set me up. If I follow you, will you follow me back?"

"If you follow me?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Jack took the field to practice as Elizabeth returned to her seat. He couldn't help but to glance periodically into the "Wives and Girlfriends" section hoping that the women were continuing to be welcoming toward her. Elizabeth appeared to be making fast friends with many of them and it allowed him to settle somewhat, knowing that she was with him and okay.

The Mets played the Boston Red Sox, and given that Jack now had his head back in the game, he played better than he had in recent memory. However, even with his two singles, a double and an eighth inning two-run homerun, the Mets still lost by a score of 5-3.

One by one the wives and girlfriends said their goodbyes to Elizabeth as they ended up leaving her alone while she waited on Jack. Seeing his Mets jacket lying across the seat beside her, she slipped it on to help ward off the chilly air.

With free time on her hands, she pulled up his Instagram account. The fact that he had over 187,000 followers was eye-catching. She scrolled through his posts and either he never showed pictures of himself with Selma, or they were subsequently deleted after their break up.

Her eyes watered as she clicked on several of his most recent pictures, all of which contained her. There were selfies of them together in New York, their dinner date cruise and even a picture introducing his favorite dog, Lizzie.

She clicked on the picture of them together on the cruise with the Baltimore skyline and fireworks in the background. So far it was one of her favorite pictures of them together. She was shocked to see over 21,000 likes and 583 comments for that picture alone.

As she scanned the comments, she wondered how many came from people Jack actually knew. Most were positive and she smiled as she read them…

" _ **You two make a beautiful couple, congratulations…"**_

" _ **Such a great picture. Much happiness to you…"**_

" _ **WOW, you like the super models; she's gorgeous…"**_

" _ **You are a lucky guy…"**_

" _ **Wish I was her…"**_

" _ **It must be love, because your game has never been better. Keep it up…"**_

Elizabeth should have stopped while she was ahead, as the next comment brought tears to her eyes…

" _ **You gave up a Super Model to be with her? Not seeing it. Go back to Selma; you never had it better…"**_

She wanted to post a comment to columbianceline, but she was angry and the tears in her eyes kept her from seeing clearly.

Sitting quietly, listening to the music playing over the loud speaker, thoughts of what she'd just read filled her head. She pulled out her beloved journal from her bag, clicked her pen and attempted to convey her feelings onto the blank canvas…

" _ **Misconceptions lead to misunderstandings, anger and hurt feelings. Those who know us will say, 'don't let them get to you,' but once words are heard or seen in print, they are nearly impossible to forget. In the grand scheme of things, it shouldn't matter. However, even a single match has the power to start a wildfire.**_

 _ **On the internet, known as the land of anonymity, you can be whomever you want, say whatever you choose, and toss around allegations, and accusations without feeling the need to have proof to substantiate your claim. Those who read your words will choose to believe them or not, but either way the hurtful damage is done.**_

 _ **Before you make such damaging comments about things you know nothing about, step momentarily into my life; walk my path, experience my joy and endure my pain. Once you know me, step out of the darkness and say your peace. Somehow I don't think the words will come as easily once your identity is known.**_

 _ **Maybe this is the reason I never felt the desire, until now, to put my life out on Facebook, Twitter, or Instagram, as I was afraid of the ugly, hurtful or mean things that I would see or read. Some people place such importance in their status on social media platforms, as if that truly makes them who they are. In truth, being popular on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and the like is much like being rich on Monopoly… for us normal people it may excite us, but will do little to impact our lives in the long run.**_

 _ **We are all human and meaning to or not, unfortunately our words can be hurtful. Even in anger we should all think before we speak, for words can be forgiven, but are never forgotten."**_

Unintentionally, Jack walked up behind Elizabeth, startling her as she wiped away a few tears while returning her journal to her bag. "I'm sorry, I thought you heard me."

"That's okay."

"Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Have a seat," she suggested. "Are you okay?"

His thumb brushed across her cheek as he wiped away an errant tear. "I know you aren't crying because we lost."

"Aren't you upset?"

"Well, you win some and you lose some," he stated as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "The game isn't the only important thing in my life. So, why the tears?"

Elizabeth pulled up his Instagram account on her phone.

"Is something wrong?"

She clicked on the most recent picture he'd posted of them together.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I should have asked if it was okay to post the pictures, but I love you so much and I want people to know that you're the one for me. And look, the smile on our faces says it all. We were happy; we are happy, but still I should have asked first."

"No Jack, I love the pictures; it's some of the comments that hurt. Read the comments."

"No Elizabeth, don't read the comments. Some people can be hurtful."

"Well, of the comments I read, most were kind and positive, but that one, it was hurtful and came from someone who doesn't even know me."

"But I know you, and I love you. After all, aren't we the only people that truly matter?" Jack took hold of her hands, "Instagram is a way to be engaging with your friends, family, and as for my career, the corporate office likes to see the players' accounts grow, but it's not who I am; it's not what's important."

Jack pointed out that the three most recent pictures on his account were of her. "This is what's important; you are important."

Jack pulled up Elizabeth's account, "You have 6 followers and you're following 3 people, David Wright's wife, your sister Julie, and me. May I follow you back?"

"Jack, I see the excitement in and necessity for social media. I'm proud of you and proud to be with you. Yes, I do want you to follow me back. Maybe I'm wrong, but I like other women knowing that we're together, but some of the comments Jack; how do you deal with them?"

"What was the comment that upset you?"

" _ **You gave up a Super Model to be with her? Not seeing it. Go back to Selma; you never had it better…"**_

Jack clicked on the picture and pulled up the comment before shaking his head and releasing a frustrated breath. "Elizabeth, that comment was made by columbianceline, and she is Selma's best friend. I would expect such a comment from her. But you ask how I deal with it? I don't read the comments, and on the few occasions when I have, I have people tell me that the Mets over pay me, or I need to give up baseball and play golf instead."

Jack pulled out his phone and clicked the button to follow Elizabeth on Instagram. "Post the things you want; the things that excite you and don't read the comments. But if you decide to, just know that for every 10 positive comments you get, there will be a few negatives one that creep in, and you can choose to delete them or simply show you are the bigger person by letting it stay."

"Look at this comment," Jack stated as he pulled it up on his phone. "Maybe I should be concerned as he smiled and handed the phone to Elizabeth.

" _ **TexasCowboy86- WOW, you have the life I want…a killer career and a gorgeous woman by your side. She's a keeper Jack, and if you decide to give her up, let me know. You can keep the career, I have a bad knee! LOL"**_

I love you Jack," she stated as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"I love you too; more than I ever thought possible. But you may not be happy with me right now."

Suddenly concerned she replied, "Why?"

"I have no food at my place."

Elizabeth pulled her bag up into her lap, opening it to reveal several bags of candy from the elementary school program earlier in the day. I have food; I've gotcha covered…"

"As good as that looks, would you like to go out and get something to eat?"

"Do you know what I'd really like to do?"

"What, you name it…"

"Do you have any pizza places around where we could just pick it up and take it home? I'd love to eat pizza, drink some wine and snuggle up with you on your sofa."

He laughed, "Elizabeth, this is New York; of course we have pizza places nearby. Andreas Pizza is awesome. What kind of pizza do you want and I'll call it in."

"I'm not picky, but no anchovies, or onion…after all I may want to kiss you later."

"You may want to?"

"No, I'm fairly certain that there will be some kissing going on later."

Jack glanced around, "Looks like we're alone; how about now?"

Her smile encouraged him as he leaned in, meeting her lips with his. "Mmm, French Vanilla?"

"One of the wives went to get coffee and brought me back a cup, and yes, it was French Vanilla."

"Mmm, one of my favorites, but I'll have to taste again to be sure," as his lips met hers again. They were soft and gentle as his tongue slipped though the slight opening in her lips. His tongue tenderly swept the inside of her mouth, hearing her moan softly as her lips opened a bit wider.

"Maybe we should get out of here," he whispered; a suggestion that made her blush at her loss of control in public.

As they sat in his car, Jack called Andreas Pizza. He ordered a large supreme without onions and anchovies and was advised that it would be ready in thirty minutes.

"Do you need anything while we're out?" he asked.

"Wine…"

"There's a 'Total Wine' store near Andreas," Jack stated as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to pick up their food and drink.

They pulled into the Total Wine parking lot and both stepped inside. After walking around, perusing the selection, Jack asked, "Do you have a favorite?"

"I'm not a real connoisseur. To be honest, when I want wine, I usually just get the small bottles in the 4 pack at the grocery store," she laughed softly.

"Well, I know you like white wine; is that what you feel like?" he asked.

"Sounds good."

"How about this one?" Jack pulled a bottle of Ice Wine from the shelf.

"Ice Wine? I've never heard of that before."

"Well, when they make Ice Wine, they leave the grapes on the vine until it gets so cold that they freeze. Then they press the grapes while they're still frozen and nothing but the sugar oozes out. The sugary liquid is then fermented into wine."

"WOW, you do know a lot about wine."

"I'd like to agree with you, but the information was written on that card right there," Jack admitted as he pointed to the index card taped to the shelf.

"Well, let's give it a try," Elizabeth stated as Jack grabbed a bottle of Ice Wine, and another of Rutherford Muscato and headed for the cashier.

They stepped three stores down to the restaurant, picked up their pizza and were back home before 10pm.

Jack poured two glasses of wine and placed the pizza box on his coffee table as they sat side by side on the sofa.

Following dinner, Jack grabbed the bottle of wine and returned to the sofa. Filling each glass he continued…

"To the wings of love- may they never lose a feather, but soar up in the sky above and last and last forever," he toasted as their glasses clinked together.

"That was a beautiful toast," she mentioned as he took her glass from her hand and sat both of them on the table.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything…"

He reached into his pocket, "I found an envelope addressed to me at your house…"

"I know what you're going to say, Jack."

"I just want to know why you were sending the bracelet back to me…"

"Jack, it was right after I returned home. I was hurt and angry and I didn't want anything that reminded me of you. I'm sorry."

He held the bracelet in his hand, "Will you please wear it?"

She held out her arm as he clasped the bracelet around her wrist.

"Wasn't there something said about some kissing taking place tonight?" he teased.

"Are you interested?" she joked in reply.

He scooted closer, "Where you're concerned, I'm always interested." He stated as his phone rang.

Glancing at the phone he apologized, "I'm sorry, it's the coach. I'll just be a minute.

Jack stepped away as Elizabeth grabbed her wine and walked out onto his balcony. She took a sip of wine before placing the glass on the table and walking over to the railing.

Hearing him step outside she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh huh," he murmured as she could feel the warmth of his body against hers.

Her heart pounded as his hand brushed across the back of her neck and she felt chills running down her back.

His hands softly moved across her shoulders, down her arms, eventually taking hold of her hands and crossing them in front of her body. He pulled her against him as his warm breath against her ear completely removed the chill that she initially felt.

His lips touched her neck as her head tilted slightly. As his kisses moved up her neck, he gently bit her earlobe, causing no pain, but leaving her with a strong desire for more.

He turned her around to face him, placing his hands on the slope of her waist, just above her hips. He said nothing, he didn't need to. His eyes caught the shimmer of hers and they each smiled.

His hand slipped through her hair as he gently guided her face closer to his. His other arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against his body.

Nervously, her teeth ran across her lower lip, unaware that this slight action stirred a fire inside him, a desire so strong that he'd truly never experienced it before meeting her.

She felt his lips press against hers. They were gentle, yet firm as her body loosened against him. Her lips parted and she moaned softly as he held her tight. His tongue swiftly swept through her mouth feeling her body soften even more.

They separated, but the desire quickly brought them back together again. His lips brushed hers, not innocently, as if he was teasing her, but hot, passionate and demanding. In that moment, where their breaths mingled, tongues danced and hearts pounded, their senses were easily seduced and fighting the desire was becoming a nearly impossible task.

A horn sounded and she turned around as her attention was drawn down below to the street. His arms wrapped around her, as his hands slipped under her sweater.

She closed her eyes as the feel of his warm fingers on her abdomen caused her breath to catch in her throat.

Quickly realizing that he was crossing the line he turned her around, took her arm and placed her open palm to his heart, covering her hand with his own. His eyes showed the true, unconditional love and respect he had for her.

With tears in his eyes he whispered, "You're the only woman who has ever truly held my heart." His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but stopped, only to try to start again.

"What is it, Jack?"

"I love you Elizabeth. I think we should get married…"

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18- Happiness Is

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ ****_ _ **Chapter 18- Happiness Is…  
**_

_**Recap of Chapter 17 ending…**_

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything…"

He reached into his pocket, "I found an envelope addressed to me at your house…"

"I know what you're going to say, Jack."

"I just want to know why you were sending the bracelet back to me…"

"Jack, it was right after I returned home. I was hurt and angry and I didn't want anything that reminded me of you. I'm sorry."

He held the bracelet in his hand, "Will you please wear it?"

She held out her arm as he clasped the bracelet around her wrist.

"Wasn't there something said about some kissing taking place tonight?" he teased.

"Are you interested?" she joked in reply.

He scooted closer, "Where you're concerned, I'm always interested." He stated as his phone rang.

Glancing at the phone he apologized, "I'm sorry, it's the coach. I'll just be a minute.

Jack stepped away as Elizabeth grabbed her wine and walked out onto his balcony. She took a sip of wine before placing the glass on the table and walking over to the railing.

Hearing him step outside she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh huh," he murmured as she could feel the warmth of his body against hers.

Her heart pounded as his hand brushed across the back of her neck and she felt chills running down her back.

His hands softly moved across her shoulders, down her arms, eventually taking hold of her hands and crossing them in front of her body. He pulled her against him as his warm breath against her ear completely removed the chill that she initially felt.

His lips touched her neck as her head tilted slightly. As his kisses moved up her neck, he gently bit her earlobe, causing no pain, but leaving her with a strong desire for more.

He turned her around to face him, placing his hands on the slope of her waist, just above her hips. He said nothing, he didn't need to. His eyes caught the shimmer of hers and they each smiled.

His hand slipped through her hair as he gently guided her face closer to his. His other arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against his body.

Nervously, her teeth ran across her lower lip, unaware that this slight action stirred a fire inside him, a desire so strong that he'd truly never experienced it before meeting her.

She felt his lips press against hers. They were gentle, yet firm as her body loosened against him. Her lips parted and she moaned softly as he held her tight. His tongue swiftly swept through her mouth feeling her body soften even more.

They separated, but the desire quickly brought them back together again. His lips brushed hers, not innocently, as if he was teasing her, but hot, passionate and demanding. In that moment, where their breaths mingled, tongues danced and hearts pounded, their senses were easily seduced and fighting the desire was becoming a nearly impossible task.

A horn sounded and she turned around as her attention was drawn down below to the street. His arms wrapped around her, as his hands slipped under her sweater.

She closed her eyes as the feel of his warm fingers on her abdomen caused her breath to catch in her throat.

Quickly realizing that he was crossing the line he turned her around, took her arm and placed her open palm to his heart, covering her hand with his own. His eyes showed the true, unconditional love and respect he had for her.

With tears in his eyes he whispered, "You're the only woman who has ever truly held my heart." His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but stopped, only to try to start again.

"What is it, Jack?"

"I love you Elizabeth. I think we should get married…"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, of course you didn't mean to; proposing would be crazy…"

"Stop Elizabeth. I meant to ask you to marry me; I just didn't mean to do it like this, without a ring."

Elizabeth looked stunned and he had to remind her to breathe. "Why are you so shocked? You know how much I love you. I don't see myself with anyone but you."

"But Jack, 24 hours ago we weren't even together."

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have been so upset over what happened with Selma if I didn't."

"Elizabeth, we know what's important in our lives. You are important in my life. Everything else is just stuff. In the long run I can do without it. I can't do without you."

"Jack, baseball isn't just stuff; it's a big part of you. Speaking of which, do you mind me asking why your coach called so late?"

"Elizabeth, I'd rather talk about us…this. Baseball and my coach can wait."

"Somehow…I don't think so. Please, what's going on?"

Jack took her hand and they walked back inside, taking a seat on the sofa. "There is a chance that I may be traded."

"Traded, why? You are a great asset to the Mets."

"Maybe so, but it is a business and they can trade me and get several players for the same money; two pitchers would come to New York and I would go to the Dodgers."

She stood up and started to walk, "Is that what this is all about? I mean, would you be asking me to marry you now if it weren't for this possible change?"

"Elizabeth, from the first moment I saw you, I was interested. However, it became quite uncomfortable when I thought that you were married to Dr. Coulter."

He continued, "You can only imagine how excited I was when I met the actual Mrs. Coulter, and she wasn't you."

Jack continued, "The times we've talked, the closer we've become, and yes, the misunderstandings that we've fought through has shown me that you are the one for me, Elizabeth. I don't care if I'm in New York, or Los Angeles, or some small town in Kansas coaching a high school baseball team, wherever it is, I want you to be with me."

Jack closed the distance between them. His palm rested on her cheek, as his eyes met hers and refused to stray. "I love you. I enjoy when you introduce me as your boyfriend, but I'd love hearing you refer to me as your husband. I want to hold you at night and wake up with you beside me every morning."

Jack grabbed his car keys from the table, removing them from the key ring. Holding the metal ring he knelt on one knee before asking, "So, Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"Jack there are so many important things that we need to discuss before taking a step like this."

"What do you need to know?" he asked as he stood back up.

"Do you want children? If so, how many, and how will we raise them? How do we do this if I'm working in Baltimore, and you're living in California? Do you expect me to leave my job?"

"Is that it?"

"Jack, your mom hasn't met me, and my parents haven't met you. Don't you see that as a big deal? I'm just afraid that you haven't thought this through. Maybe tomorrow morning, after some sleep, you'll feel differently."

"Elizabeth, I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

Jack took her hand and walked her back to the sofa where they sat side by side. He swallowed hard, somehow seeing in his dreams his proposal getting a much better reaction than he was now receiving. "Elizabeth, I want children with you; one…two…five, I'm okay with whatever the Lord sees fit to bless us with."

"Five…? Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Honey, it's just a number, I'm fine with one; although I think everyone should have a sibling."

"Okay then, two?"

"I'm fine with two, but Elizabeth, you are all I need and if children aren't in our future, I would feel so blessed to have you."

Jack brought her hand up to his lips, "As for my mom, she knows how I feel about you and she'll love you too, but are you afraid that your parents won't accept me?"

Elizabeth's glance hit the floor, "Actually Jack, my parents don't know about you yet."

"Excuse me? We've been dating all summer and you haven't even mentioned me to them? May I ask why?"

'I was scared to."

'Scared of what? Me?"

"No, not you. I was afraid of disappointing my parents."

"How could you disappoint them? Are you embarrassed to be with me?" he asked as the spark suddenly disappeared from his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, "No, you couldn't be farther from the truth. I appreciate you, Jack, and I'm so proud to be with you."

"Then what is it?"

"Don't get me wrong; my parents love me, I know that. But my mom seems to feel that by my age, I should be married with a few kids. You know, kids, a career and sitting on the City Council like my sister. She worries that I run men off without giving relationships a chance and that I'll end up being alone."

His finger brushed across the top of her hand as she continued, "Anyone I dated, she anticipated an engagement; you know, picking out china patterns for me. She meant well, but I didn't want any pressure on you. If we got to this point, I wanted it to be without any prodding on her part."

"Elizabeth, I love you and I don't care if you sit on the City Council the School Board or the local PTA. As for a career, continue in the high school if you like, or you can change and run the education foundation, whatever makes you happy."

She smiled and as he brushed away tears that slipped down her cheeks, she moved closer. Her lips pressed to his as each one felt a sense of warmth that passed between them.

Hesitantly he asked, "Is that a Yes?"

"I love you Jack. I only want to be with you, so YES, I would be honored to marry you."

He slipped the key ring on her finger with a promise to get her a proper engagement ring tomorrow. He picked her up and his arms around her waist held her tightly to him as they spun around on his den floor.

When he released her, his own tears easily matched hers. She held her hand up, admiring the key ring on her finger which symbolized their love and desire to be together forever.

Glancing at the wall clock, and finding it to be after midnight he asked, "Are you tired?"

She smiled, "How can I sleep now?"

"You need some rest so we can go shopping in the morning," Jack mentioned as Elizabeth took a seat on the sofa with her arm outstretched, looking at her ring finger.

"What?"

"Shopping…I'm taking you shopping for an engagement ring," Jack sat beside her and held her hand

"Jack, that's not necessary. I don't really need a ring."

"Elizabeth, do you like jewelry?"

"Of course; I think most women like jewelry, but you don't need to buy me a ring. I know you love me."

"If I buy you a ring, will you wear it?"

"I'd be proud to wear it, Jack. It's just that it isn't necessary."

"It is to me," Jack put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. His finger under her chin lifted her lips to his. Their lips met, gently at first, yet with purpose as his hand slipped behind her head. As their connection deepened, each subsequent kiss grew in intensity.

The caress of her lips on his was summer warm and whisper soft as his tongue eagerly swept the inside of her mouth. He could feel her body soften and she seemed to melt into him as Jack laid her back on the sofa.

His hands framed her face as she felt the full weight of his upper body pressed against her. Her skin tingled as his lips moved down her neck, stopping momentarily as his hand gently pulled the neckline of her sweater over, revealing her bare shoulder.

The wave of desire was so strong and struck him so hard, so powerfully, that he would have gladly and without further thought sold his soul to the devil to guiltlessly make love to her. His lips moved gently along her collarbone as his finger slipped under the strap of her bra, causing her entire body to tingle.

Elizabeth felt her body stir with emotions that had only come alive since she'd met Jack. As his lips pressed against her skin, she felt the warmth pooling in her stomach, and her desire to make love to him was quickly pushing her purity pledge out the window.

Her fingers slipped under his shirt, pressing against his back, as the feel of her skin upon him set his body on fire.

His breathing was rapid and deep, "Oh God Elizabeth, I want you so bad."

With her own increased respiration and desire, she felt a heat wave sweep across her body as his hand rested on the waistband of her jeans. His fingers quickly and effortlessly unbuttoned her pants, and at that point she found herself in an internal battle between the virginal Elizabeth, and the Elizabeth who saw no useful purpose in hanging on to her virtue any longer.

He hesitated, waiting for a sign from her, but all she provided was a soft moan, and a whispered "I love you."

Jack sat up, roughly rubbing his hands up and down his face, hoping that the pain would remove the discomfort he would feel from walking away from her.

"What's wrong?"

He simply turned and looked at her.

"Jack, we are engaged, and I'm 30 years old after all. I'm probably the only virgin my age who isn't a nun," she stated as she heard him snicker.

"What are you laughing at?" she frustratingly asked.

"I have to find some humor in all this, because Elizabeth, I'm dying here. I can't be near you and not want to be with you. I just have one request…"

"What's that?"

"Could we have a quick engagement?"

"I'm all for that, but first we need to tell our parents."

Jack carried her bag into the spare bedroom. While standing at the door preparing to retire to his own room, Jack called out to her, "Sweetheart, I love you. When we're finally together, it will be beautiful."

Elizabeth forced a smile as she watched the door close. "Marrying you can't possibly come soon enough."

Hearing the shower running, she could only assume that the water was cold. Ten minutes later, she heard Jack's bedroom door close and figured that he was gone for the night.

In their respective bedrooms, each lay flat on their back, eyes refusing to close, as they tossed and turned, trying desperately to find a comfortable spot. Truly, they each knew that the only comfortable spot was in the arms of the other, but that wasn't likely to occur, at least not tonight.

Elizabeth stepped out into the den to grab her bag, hoping that writing in her journal may ease the emotions that were swirling inside. Glancing out the sliding glass door she observed what appeared to be a blanket of stars. She grabbed Jack's Mets jacket, slipped it on, and then pulled her journal from her bag before heading out onto the balcony.

She took a seat on the lounge chair and pulled the blanket over her legs. Although it was nearing 1am, the full moon provided ample lighting for her to write. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page, and placed the pen to the paper…

" _ **As a small child, I recall singing in the elementary school choir. Maybe this is where my love of music began. One year, for our chorus concert, the one where all the parents are expected to attend just before the PTA meeting; we sang a song called 'Happiness is…' You know, life is funny; I don't recall if I ate breakfast yesterday, but I can still remember the lyrics to that song from many years ago…**_

 _ **Happiness is finding a pencil  
Pizza with sausage  
Telling the time**_

 _ **Happiness is learning to whistle  
Knowing a secret  
Tying your shoes for the very first time**_

 _ **Happiness is two kinds of ice cream  
Knowing a secret  
Playing the drum in your own school band  
And happiness is walking hand in hand**_

 _ **Happiness is five different crayons  
Catching a firefly  
Setting him free**_

 _ **Happiness is morning and evening  
Daytime and nighttime too  
For happiness is anyone and anything at all that's loved by you  
**_

_**Childhood was easy, or at least we can say so now. However, as we lived through it, it may not have seemed as such. As a child, our problems seemed unimaginable, too difficult to work through and often impossible to handle. As we grew and matured, we prayed for the chance to trade our grown up troubles for those from our childhood, honestly feeling that we were now dealing with issues that were too challenging to overcome.**_

 _ **The loss of our favorite doll is replaced by a friendship now challenged by distance; our need for attention may be replaced by our desire for solitude, and our need for supervision may be replaced by our need to be independent. No matter the age, each life stage is wrought with trials and tribulations. As a teenager, we long for the insignificant problems of our childhood, and as adults, we chuckle at the simple troubles of our youth.**_

 _ **Each stage of life is demanding in its own right, and the difficulties should not be considered insignificant simply because of our age and current views. The bonds we make as children help us to develop strong, healthy relationships as adults. And the values instilled beginning in childhood will either become a part of us or wane as we move through life.**_

 _ **Those moral standards that we live by are often challenged by those relationships we nurture and hold so dear. However, those who truly love us; those who truly want the best for us, and those who are truly willing to sacrifice for us will not derail our value system for their own personal gratification. Those are the ones who we must hold close to our heart, for they are few and very far between."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the table beside the lounge chair. She snuggled into his jacket, inhaling deeply as his cologne permeated her senses. Though it was chilly, the blanket over her legs and his jacket over her arms seemed to settle her, and within minutes she was a sleep.

Lying in his bed, Jack continued to toss and turn, but eventually fell asleep. He woke several hours later, observing thin rays of the early morning sunshine slipping through his mini-blinds. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table, observing that it was now 7am.

Jack walked down the hall to put on a pot of coffee when he observed the guest room door open. He stepped inside, "Elizabeth…" he called out before realizing that the room was empty.

He went down the hall calling her name, concerned that she had left until he observed her bag sitting on the coffee table.

"Elizabeth," he knocked on the bathroom door, but received no response. Standing in his den, he glanced outside and saw her still asleep on the lounge chair.

Releasing the breath that he had no idea he was holding, he stepped outside and quietly approached her. He squatted down beside her, as his fingers gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

Startled, she flinched…

"Shh, Elizabeth, it's just me; you're okay."

"Where am I?"

"You spent the night here, in New York City."

"I had the wildest dream…"

"Would you care to share?"

Feeling slightly embarrassed, she stated, "Not now, maybe another time."

Catching a glimpse of the key ring on her finger she looked up at Jack, "Did you propose to me? I thought I dreamed it."

"No dream and you've already said 'yes' so you can't back out."

"I have no intention of backing out, but Jack what are we going to do about our parents? I'm afraid that going from not dating anyone to being engaged will be quite a shock."

He took her hand and helped her up from the lounge chair. "Let's go inside; you look cold."

He wrapped his arm around her as they walked inside. Once she was seated on the sofa, he wrapped her in a blanket and went back to fix her a cup of coffee.

"Jack, what are we going to do? I mean, I know it's my fault, but…"

He grabbed their cups of coffee, adding Splenda and caramel macchiato to hers, and walked into the den, taking his seat beside her on the sofa.

She held the cup with both hands as he observed her shiver. Uncertain if it was due to the cold or the anxiety she obviously felt, he wrapped his arm around her.

"I have two games next week in Cincinnati and then I have a day off."

"What about the playoffs?"

"If Atlanta wins the next two games then we're out."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack."

"Don't be. Right now what's on my mind is taking my beautiful fiancé to get her engagement ring, and plan when to go meet my future in laws."

"Are you scared?"

"Should I be?"

"I am."

"What, you're scared to meet my mom?"

"No, I'm afraid of telling my parents…not because they won't like you; they'll love you, except for the fact that my dad loves the Yankees."

"I guess there is no accounting for taste…" He laughed attempting to lighten to mood. "Really, why are you scared?"

"Jack, my parents raised us to be honest and open. On the times I've talked to her and she's tried to set me up with her friends' sons, I've lied to her. Instead of telling her about you, I told her that I was busy with work, or I wasn't interested."

"Well Elizabeth, technically that wasn't a lie; you were busy, and since we were dating, I assume that you weren't interested."

"I hope my parents see it that way."

"It's going to be okay; I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I have faith because I believe in us. I wouldn't have fought so hard to get you back if I didn't believe that we belonged together. Your parents will see that."

"I hope you're right. So you'll drive down on your day off?"

"Actually, I'll fly down. It will save me some time. Let's make it Wednesday, okay?"

"Okay, I'll take the day off."

"Now that's settled, let's go out for breakfast and then shopping."

As they finished their coffee, Jack's phone buzzed signifying a text.

"Is anything wrong?"

"A team meeting has been called for this morning. I'm sorry but shopping will have to wait."

"That's okay. I'll be here when you get back."

Before leaving, Jack handed her a folder on the education foundation to review while he was gone. His lips covered hers, tasting the remnants of her caramel macchiato infused coffee. He quickly realized that she easily completed him, and he definitely enjoyed the contented feeling that she brought into his life.

Several hours later, Jack returned home to find the den empty, eventually finding Elizabeth curled up on his bed sound asleep. She had one pillow under her head and his main pillow held tightly to her chest.

He sat at the foot of the bed, careful not to disturb her as he experienced both smiles and tears. His life advanced quickly before his eyes, starting with the first time he saw her, then the misunderstandings, the getting to know her part, and the first time she said 'I love you.' Now she had agreed to be his wife. He wiped away the tears and smiled broadly, as her body stirred in bed.

Her eyes opened slowly, feeling her own sense of peace at seeing him. She closed her eyes again, and stretched before sitting up in bed. Suddenly, realizing that she was in his room, she blushed, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to feel close to you."

"Well, I can take care of that," he responded softly as he lay down in the bed beside her.

Elizabeth lay across his chest as his arms immediately enveloped her. As his hand gently ran up and down her back he asked, "What kind of wedding do you want?"

Her arms folded across his chest as her chin rested on her hands, "I guess I never really thought about it. To be honest, I don't think I ever believed that I would fall in love."

"You've never been in love before?"

"Jack, it's not like I haven't dated, I have. Adam and I were together for years, but if I really loved him, I would have either followed him, or I would have been upset when he left. I wasn't, so that must say something."

Her lips pressed against his skin which was visible through his open collared shirt. "Jack, I love you; I'm absolutely positive about that," she stated as her body scooted up in the bed, allowing her lips to meet his. As her eyes watered, she continued, "Before you, I had never ached for a man the way I do you; I had never gone to bed at night and cried myself to sleep because you were so deeply in my heart but physically so far away, and before you, I had never wanted to give myself completely to any other man. You are truly the one for me, Jack Thornton."

Jack knew what she was feeling for he too ached for her; he too had tossed and turned many nights wanting to feel her body next to his, and although he'd never had to talk a woman into sleeping with him, he too knew that waiting for Elizabeth was right. She was special; she was the one.

They were inches apart as her eyes met his; neither drifted, and no words were said. No more words were needed. She'd opened her heart, expressed how she felt, and she had never felt freer in her entire life.

His lips covered hers as he rolled her back on the bed. He slipped one arm behind her head and the other under her body pulling her close as his leg crossed over hers, holding her in place.

As his tongue pressed through the seam in her lips, Elizabeth was not the only one who felt the butterflies fluttering. She had grown accustomed to their appearance whenever she was with Jack. He, on the other hand, had never felt them before.

Additional to the butterflies, he also had to deal with his own body's reaction whenever she was near, realizing that the touch of her fingertips upon his skin, inhaling her scent, or catching a glimpse of her teeth gently biting her lower lip quickly had him losing control.

"I think we need to get out of here. We may have time to go to the jewelry store before going to the stadium," he mentioned.

"Jack, can I be totally honest with you about something?"

Jack sat up in bed, dropping his legs over the side of the mattress as his feet hit the floor. "I prefer honesty, so please, feel free."

"It's about the engagement ring…"

"What about it? I know you wear jewelry, so that can't be it."

"I love that you want to buy me a ring, and I would be honored to wear it, but…"

"But what?"

"Jack, I don't want to pick out my ring. If you want me to have an engagement ring, I want it to be something that you pick out. You know something from your heart…"

"I can do that. I just wanted to it to be something that you'd love."

"If it comes from you, I will love it," she replied. "Jack, you haven't mentioned what your team meeting was about. Did you talk about the trade?"

"No, it was just a meeting to boost our morale. I won't know anything about the trade until after the season, but I promise we'll figure everything out, okay?"

"Okay, but I have to admit that I like knowing what is around the corner. I don't deal with surprises very well."

"Honey, as long as we're together they won't throw anything at us that we can't handle," he stated, feeling very strong in their resolve as a couple. "Hey, why don't you get dressed and we'll go out to lunch before going to the stadium."

"Sounds perfect; I'm starving."

Jack took her to Pier 1 Café for lunch. They enjoyed the food, company and a beautiful view of the Hudson River. Following lunch, he took her hand and they walked along the river, as topics such as his possible trade, the wedding and meeting her parents did not enter the conversation.

Several hours later, Elizabeth sat in her seat in the Wives and Girlfriends section watching the Mets play the Boston Red Sox. The game started out rather tenuous for the Mets, as the Red Sox scored three runs in the first inning. However, it wasn't long before the Mets regrouped, tied the score and by the bottom of the seventh inning, they were in the lead by two runs.

During the seventh inning stretch, Elizabeth was stunned when the Mets' announcer, Colin Cosell made the following announcement… **"Well ladies, get out your Kleenex because another one of our players is off the market. Ladies and Gentlemen, please help us congratulate Jack Thornton on his engagement to Elizabeth Thatcher. Welcome to the family, Elizabeth."**

 _ **Two hundred miles away in Baltimore, Maryland…**_

"Grace, did you hear that?" William Thatcher asked as he looked inquisitively toward the TV.

"Hear what?" Grace replied, looking up from her needlepoint project.

"The announcer just said that Jack Thornton is engaged to Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Who's Jack Thornton?"

"Oh honey, he plays for the Mets."

"And where would Elizabeth meet a professional baseball player? Besides, if she was dating someone, we'd know long before they were engaged. You must have misunderstood."

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

 _ **Back at Citi Field- New York City…**_

Until the announcement had been made, Elizabeth had kept quiet about the significance of the key ring on her finger. The remaining two innings were a blur as the wives and girlfriends surrounded her, providing their personal congratulations.

Unfortunately for the Red Sox, they did not regain the lead and the game was over after the third out in the top of the ninth inning. Sadly for the Mets, even though they won, so did the Braves, and based on their records, the Braves only needed to win one more game to knock the Mets out of the playoffs.

As Jack left the locker room and headed to Elizabeth's seat, he bumped into teammate Steven Matz and his girlfriend, Taylor coming out of the tunnel.

"Is Elizabeth still down there?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she's waiting on you. Oh, congratulations, Jack. Elizabeth's ring is beautiful," Taylor laughed.

"I'm going to get her one. She refused to go looking today."

"Jack, women don't want to pick out their own engagement ring, but if you need some help, please ask. I'd be happy to go with you."

"Thanks Taylor, but I've got it worked out," he replied.

"Hey honey, I'll be right back," Taylor stated as she ran after one of the wives.

"So Jack, are you sure about this?"

"About what…Elizabeth?" Jack asked as Steven nodded his head up and down. "Absolutely…she is everything to me."

Jack glanced around to make certain that Elizabeth wasn't within earshot, "Anthony from Doyle & Doyle is bringing what he has available out to me on Wednesday morning."

"Doyle & Doyle? WOW, Jack, she really is special."

"I want the best, but Elizabeth is really not interested in the flashiness of a ring. She lives modestly, not like some of the women we know."

Steven smiled, "Yes, I know what you mean. Taylor didn't come from money, and although she enjoys the things this profession offers, if it wasn't available any longer, she'd be fine."

Jack agreed, "Exactly. It's so much easier if you don't come from money. I think you're more appreciative of things."

"Well Jack, I wish you the best. She's a beautiful woman, and I'd have to say that you're a lucky guy."

"Don't I know it," Jack agreed before shaking Steven's hand and heading down to meet Elizabeth.

Jack walked across the aisle and took a seat beside Elizabeth. He took her left hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing the key ring that she still sported on her finger.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he observed her unusual facial expression.

"I'm just hoping that my dad didn't hear the engagement announcement."

Suddenly, his own facial expression changed, "Oh Elizabeth, I didn't think about that."

She forced a smile, "Don't worry about it. My dad's favorite team is the Yankees, so he probably wasn't watching and didn't even hear it."

"He really likes the Yankees over the Mets?"

Trying to make him feel better she quickly added, "I'm sure he will change his allegiance once he meets you, Jack."

As they were walking out to his car, Elizabeth stopped, "Oh, before I forget, Roger called and he, Kelly, Michael and Abby will be here tomorrow for the game."

On their way out of the gate, Jack stopped by and spoke to Happy Peterson, giving him the names of Elizabeth's neighbors, and lining up free complimentary box seats behind the Mets dugout for tomorrow's game.

"Thank you, Jack," she stated as he opened her car door for her.

"You're very welcome," he replied as he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers.

"Thanks for opening my door, but also for the tickets… oh and the kiss too. All of those things were quite nice."

Jack took his seat behind the wheel, "Well, this way you can ride home with them after the game. I get you here with me a bit longer, and you don't have to fly alone."

"Well, that would work well if they were going home after the game, but they're staying the night, so I already booked a flight home."

"What? I was going to get you a flight. You didn't have to buy it."

"Jack, I have money for a plane ticket."

"But I don't like you spending your money for that. I'll get it back to you."

"Jack, maybe we should have, but we've never talked about money before. Do you think I'm broke?"

"Well, no, but I know teachers aren't paid what they're worth. I assumed that it may carry over to guidance counselors. Besides, you work the usherette job, so I thought maybe you needed the money."

"Jack, I'm not broke, but I do need to ask you…the last time we were together, did you stick $300 in my purse?"

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19- Are You Stalling?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 19- Are You Stalling?  
**_

_**Recap from the Chapter 18 ending…**_

As Jack left the locker room and headed to Elizabeth's seat, he bumped into teammate Steven Matz and his girlfriend, Taylor coming out of the tunnel.

"Is Elizabeth still down there?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she's waiting on you. Oh, congratulations, Jack. Elizabeth's ring is beautiful," Taylor laughed.

"I'm going to get her one. She refused to go looking today."

"Jack, women don't want to pick out their own engagement ring, but if you need some help, please ask. I'd be happy to go with you."

"Thanks Taylor, but I've got it worked out," he replied.

"Hey honey, I'll be right back," Taylor stated as she ran after one of the wives.

"So Jack, are you sure about this?"

"About what…Elizabeth?" Jack asked as Steven nodded his head up and down. "Absolutely…she is everything to me."

Jack glanced around to make certain that Elizabeth wasn't within earshot, "Anthony from Doyle & Doyle is bringing what he has available out to me on Wednesday morning."

"Doyle & Doyle? WOW, Jack, she really is special."

"I want the best, but Elizabeth is really not interested in the flashiness of a ring. She lives modestly, not like some of the women we know."

Steven smiled, "Yes, I know what you mean. Taylor didn't come from money, and although she enjoys the things this profession offers, if it wasn't available any longer, she'd be fine."

Jack agreed, "Exactly. It's so much easier if you don't come from money. I think you're more appreciative of things."

"Well Jack, I wish you the best. She's a beautiful woman, and I'd have to say that you're a lucky guy."

"Don't I know it," Jack agreed before shaking Steven's hand and heading down to meet Elizabeth.

Jack walked across the aisle and took a seat beside Elizabeth. He took her left hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing the key ring that she still sported on her finger.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he observed her unusual facial expression.

"I'm just hoping that my dad didn't hear the engagement announcement."

Suddenly, his own facial expression changed, "Oh Elizabeth, I didn't think about that."

She forced a smile, "Don't worry about it. My dad's favorite team is the Yankees, so he probably wasn't watching and didn't even hear it."

"He really likes the Yankees over the Mets?"

Trying to make him feel better she quickly added, "I'm sure he will change his allegiance once he meets you, Jack."

As they were walking out to his car, Elizabeth stopped, "Oh, before I forget, Roger called and he, Kelly, Michael and Abby will be here tomorrow for the game."

On their way out of the gate, Jack stopped by and spoke to Happy Peterson, giving him the names of Elizabeth's neighbors, and lining up free complimentary box seats behind the Mets dugout for tomorrow's game.

"Thank you, Jack," she stated as he opened her car door for her.

"You're very welcome," he replied as he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers.

"Thanks for opening my door, but also for the tickets… oh and the kiss too. All of those things were quite nice."

Jack took his seat behind the wheel, "Well, this way you can ride home with them after the game. I get you here with me a bit longer, and you don't have to fly alone."

"Well, that would work well if they were going home after the game, but they're staying the night, so I already booked a flight home."

"What? I was going to get you a flight. You didn't have to buy it."

"Jack, I have money for a plane ticket."

"But I don't like you spending your money for that. I'll get it back to you."

"Jack, maybe we should have, but we've never talked about money before. Do you think I'm broke?"

"Well, no, but I know teachers aren't paid what they're worth. I assumed that it may carry over to guidance counselors. Besides, you work the usherette job, so I thought maybe you needed the money."

"Jack, I'm not broke, but I do need to ask you…the last time we were together, did you stick $300 in my purse?"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

He turned away, pretending as though he did not hear her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Jack, you didn't answer me."

"Elizabeth, I have money and I want to share it with you. I don't want you to worry about paying bills or being able to buy what you want."

"Jack, when I found the money, I assumed that it was mine. I couldn't imagine anyone putting it in my purse, but knowing now that you slipped it in there, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I really didn't mean anything by it."

"Jack, if we'd slept together…"

"Which we didn't."

"I know that Jack, but if we had, that would have been like you paying me for services rendered," Elizabeth remarked as she turned her head to look out the window, trying her best to keep from crying, but failing miserably.

Jack was driving through the parking lot, but pulled over and stopped. His hand brushed across the side of her face, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. "Please look at me…"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes again before turning slightly in her seat to face him.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean it that way. You are the classiest woman I have ever known; I would never want to make you feel…"

"Cheap?" she finished his sentence.

"That was not my intention."

"Jack, I know you didn't mean anything by it, and I didn't think about it until all of the talk about the ticket and money came up." She took his hand, "I love you, not your money or what you can buy or do for me."

Elizabeth reached into her purse and pulled out $300 in cash, "Please take this back."

"Elizabeth, we're together; we're a couple. What's mine is yours."

"Jack, I really don't need your money. Maybe if you'd asked instead of just assuming that I needed your help."

"I never meant to imply that you did. I just want to make things easy for you, Elizabeth. I don't want you to need something, and I'm not there to take care of you."

"Jack, I appreciate that, but I've been on my own for many years. I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that you can, but you aren't alone anymore; you'll never be alone again."

"Emotionally I'll never be alone, but Jack, we have to realize that we'll be physically saying goodbye to each other a lot during the season."

"It doesn't have to be like that."

Feeling concerned that her working and being unable to regularly travel with him may be a bone of contention she sat quietly as did Jack until they made it home.

Once inside his apartment, Jack walked out onto the balcony with Elizabeth close behind.

"Jack, do you have a problem with me working?"

"Elizabeth, I want you to be happy; really, that's all I want. I just hoped that maybe you'd be happy running the education foundation and you'd have more time to travel with me."

"Jack, I don't know what I want to do. I mean, I love my job…"

"I know you do, and whatever you decide, I'll stand behind you."

"Jack, you say that, but do you really mean it?"

"I want to mean it; I think I mean it. Oh Elizabeth, I have waited so long for someone like you, and I just want to be with you all the time."

"That'll change." Seeing his expression morph from a smile to confusion she quickly added, "I mean, don't you think everyone needs their own time occasionally? I love you Jack, but I think you'd get tired of me if we were always together."

"I don't think so. When we're apart, I want to be with you, and when we're together, I don't want the time to end."

"Jack, I love you and I want this to work," she stated as he stepped closer.

He swept several strands of windblown hair from her face, slipping it behind her ear. Issues of money and work blew away with the breeze as his hand rested along her neck. He pulled her away from the railing and into his body.

With his hands on her upper arms, he backed her against the wall separating his balcony from his neighbors. She felt his body pressed so closely to hers, not even the breeze would have been able to slip through between them.

There was a determined spark in his eyes, and a smile slowly spread across his face. She quickly became aware of every part of his body which was pressed tightly against hers. She wondered how the temperature, though chilly, must have risen in her body by ten or more degrees, as she found it hard to understand how she felt so warm, even though she was still shivering.

His lips quickly found hers, pressing firmly, thankful for the wall which provided some stability. Elizabeth wound her fingers through his hair as her body seemed to mold against his as if she were liquid. His tongue pressed through the seam in her lips, slowly moving along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth.

As she moaned softly, Jack could feel her body softening against him. He placed one hand on the wall as the other held her tightly around the waist. His lips refused to release her as each kiss grew in passion and intensity.

She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back slightly, "Jack, we have to stop."

His body remained against hers as his forehead rested on the wall. It took a few moments for each of them to catch their breath and he reluctantly backed away.

"It's chilly out here; do you want to go inside?" she asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

Jack turned away, somewhat embarrassed by his body's reaction to being close to her. He placed his hands on the railing as he looked out onto the street below, "I'll be inside in a minute."

She walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist, "Are you okay?"

"I will be; just give me a few minutes."

It wasn't until she stepped inside and took a seat on the sofa that she realized why he remained outside, needing a few minutes for his body to calm.

As Jack stepped back inside, he found the den empty and the guest bedroom door closed.

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Come in…"

"Are you okay?" he asked before walking inside and taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"I should be asking you that."

"Elizabeth, I'm fine. It's just difficult to be with you, and not be with you. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I do, and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," he stated as he brushed her hair behind her ears. "Our wedding night will be so worth the wait."

"Maybe we could just go ahead and get married and then tell my parents…"

"Elizabeth, I love you and I want nothing more than to be married to you, but we need to do this right. I'm old fashioned in some things, and I need to have your parent's blessing before we marry." Seeing Elizabeth's expression change, he adds, "What's that expression mean? Are you scared to tell your parents?"

"Jack, I love you; I'm proud of you, and I'm excited to be your wife. It's just that I should have told my parents when we started dating. I'm afraid that they'll be angry because they know nothing about you, and then find out that we're already engaged."

She continued, "I guess I never thought that I would fall so deeply for you, and well, I've told you how pushy my mom can be with the men I've dated. I was trying to protect you. I'm afraid that it's going to backfire on me…us."

As she lay on her stomach in bed, Jack rubbed her back, doing his best to calm her nerves. "I'm sure that your parents just want you to be happy. It will be fine; I'm sure of it."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "You get some sleep, but don't worry; it's going to be okay."

As he stepped out into the hall, his own facial expression changed. Suddenly he was worried about how her parents would take to the news of their middle daughter marrying a man they'd never met. He changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into bed and shutting off the light.

He was tired, physically and emotionally, but was also unable to sleep. He wanted her parents' approval, and was suddenly concerned that if he didn't receive it, that his dream of marrying Elizabeth would explode around him.

Elizabeth slept for a few hours, only to be pulled from her slumber by a horrid nightmare. The only thing she could remember was her parents and Jack sitting down to dinner, but in a split second she was alone…no Jack, and no mother or father.

It was 4:15am; she walked down the hall into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee. Taking a seat on the sofa, her eyes kept drifting to Jack's bedroom door, wishing that she could crawl into bed with him, and feel his arms around her body.

As Elizabeth stared down the hall, Jack lay in his own bed, his arms folded behind his head, wishing that she was lying snuggled beside him with her head on his chest. Unable to sleep, he slipped out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and walked out to the den.

"Can't sleep?" he asked as he found her standing at his balcony door.

"No; apparently you can't either. Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked.

"No thank you. Come and sit with me for a little while," he suggested as he took her hand and led her to the sofa.

They sat with his arm around her shoulders; his fingers gently ran up and down her arm as her head rested on his chest. He felt her body soften against him as he pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and covered their bodies with it.

Five hours later, Jack yawned and stretched before his eyes ever opened. He could feel Elizabeth lying next to him as she held his arm tightly to her chest. He managed to move over on his side as he pulled her closer into his body.

Elizabeth began to stir, feeling his warm breath against her neck. Even though the sofa was quite small to fit two sleeping adults, they each rested more than they had in their respective beds alone.

He kissed her neck as his lips moved up to the sensitive spot just below her ear. She rolled on her back as the heat from his eyes warmed her. He said nothing, no words were necessary as his lips covered hers. His tongue gently ran across the soft sensitive skin on the inside of her mouth, as neither one of them wanted their time together to end.

Sadly Elizabeth's phone rang, and as she worried that it may be a call regarding Lizzie, she felt the need to answer. The call had nothing to do with Lizzie.

Elizabeth shot up in her seat, "Hi mom, how are you and dad doing?"

"We're doing well, but we were hoping to talk you into coming by for a visit today after church. We haven't seen you for so long. We're worried about you."

"Mom, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, and I'd love to come by today but I have plans with some friends. But since I have you on the phone, I'm off on Wednesday, and I thought I'd come by for a visit then. Is that okay?"

"Is Wednesday a school holiday?" she asked.

"Well no, but I wanted to come by and see both of you, so I took the day off."

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?"

"No ma'am. Everything is going well, I just wanted to take a day off and see you and dad. Is that okay?"

"That would be wonderful. Your dad has to be out of town tomorrow and Tuesday, but he'll be back Tuesday night."

"Great, I'll see you…" she glanced at Jack, uncertain as to when his flight was scheduled to arrive.

He mouthed "10:00."

"How's sometime before noon?" she asked.

"We'll be here."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too honey."

Elizabeth ended the call, placed her phone on the table and walked into the kitchen for another cup of coffee.

He could tell that seeing her parents and telling them about him was weighing heavily on her mind. "Are your parents okay?"

"They wanted to see me today, but obviously that won't happen," she stated as she poured her cup of coffee. "Would you like one?"

"No, thank you. Are you okay?"

"Jack…" she started to say something, but decided against it. "I'm fine. What time do you need to be at the stadium today?"

"Well the game is at 2, so why don't we go out and I'll get you some breakfast and then we'll go to the stadium. Do you want to sit with the wives, or would you like to sit with Kelly and Roger?"

"Well, first, unless you want something for breakfast, I'm fine. I think I should sit with my neighbors if that's okay."

"No problem, besides it gets you closer to me," he smiled as he approached her. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. "I know you're worried about your parents, but it will be fine. Trust me…"

Several hours later they walked through the gate to the stadium. Jack checked with Happy and found out that the tickets for Elizabeth's neighbors had been picked up. Jack received another ticket for Elizabeth and walked her as far as the door to the locker rooms.

Elizabeth continued on her way around the stadium to the first tunnel. She walked up and found Roger, Kelly and Michael sitting three rows behind the Mets dugout.

"Where's Abby?" Elizabeth asked.

"We didn't figure that she would enjoy the game and the hotel, so my parents are keeping her until tomorrow night," Kelly replied as Roger was enthralled with the happenings out on the field.

"Where's Jack?" Roger asked.

"He's in the locker room changing. He'll be out in a few minutes.

While Elizabeth was getting settled in her seat, she vaguely heard an announcement over the loud speaker… "Elizabeth Thatcher, please report to the main office."

"Hey Elizabeth, did you hear your name?" Kelly asked.

"No, what are you talking about."

"The announcer asked if you would report to the office."

"Hmm, Jack must need me for something," she stated as she excused herself and headed to the main office.

"Are you Elizabeth?" a man standing outside the door asked.

"Yes, what's this about?"

"My name is Donovan Mitchell; I'm the Director of Player Relations and Community Engagement."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but is that supposed to mean something to me?"

He laughed, "Not really, but we are in a bind."

"Well, I'm not really sure how I can help."

"You sing right? Jack told me you have a beautiful voice."

She swallowed hard, "Don't you have someone who does the National Anthem for you?"

"We do, but his wife fell down a flight of stairs and is in the hospital. Apparently she broke her leg, a few ribs and has a skull fracture."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Will you sing the National Anthem, please? It's our last home game, and we can't use piped in music."

"I'm not a professional. I mean, I sang in college and in church, but if you're sure that you don't have anyone else, I guess I can."

The players took the field to warm up, while Elizabeth stood in the office doing the same thing with her voice.

The starting lineup was announced as each player stood on the 1st and 3rd base lines. As her heart pounded, the announcement was made, "Gentlemen, please remove you hats as we all rise for the National Anthem."

 _ **Baltimore, Maryland…**_

Two hundred miles away, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher returned home from lunch following their church service. He turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels looking for a baseball game to watch.

"Grace…Grace…"

"What is it William?" she called out from the hallway.

"What did Elizabeth say she was doing today?"

"She had plans with some friends."

"Come here…she's singing the National Anthem at the Mets game."

"Oh my, she has such a beautiful voice."

"Why did she lie to you?"

"Who said she lied? She's probably with friends. You know they had her sing the National Anthem at the Hawks game. Besides, of our three girls, Elizabeth has always been open and honest with us. She doesn't lie."

"You're right."

 _ **Citi Field- New York City…**_

As she finished the National Anthem, she shot Jack a disapproving look as she walked off the field to a thundering ovation. She made her way back to her seat, signing autographs for three little girls who were sitting in her section behind the dugout.

The Mets took the field as the Red Sox had their first at bat. Six batters later, the Mets were up at bat and the score remained 0-0.

The Mets seemed to be on fire as the first three batters reached bases. With the bases loaded, the next batter hit a line drive to right-center field which was caught.

Tagging up on third, Jose Reyes scored the first run for the Mets. By the end of the 1st inning, the Mets were in the lead, 2-0.

The Mets seemed to hold the Red Sox to minimal hits, and no runs through the seventh inning. In the top of the eighth inning, the Red Sox hit a home run, and with two players already on base, they took the lead 3-2.

Between the top and bottom of the eighth inning, Jack climbed up on the railing and handed 2 autographed baseballs to Roger and Michael. Although Michael wasn't thrilled, Roger exclaimed that this was the best day of his life.

Jack dropped back down to the field as the Mets took their turn at bat. This was his fourth time at the plate, having already hit two doubles, and a triple. The Red Sox brought in a left hander relief pitcher that warmed up while Jack swung the bat in the on deck circle.

The first ball was a 102 mph fastball. Jack swung and missed. The catcher then called for a curveball, which Jack hit, but it went foul. The next pitch was right down the middle and Jack swung, sending it out into left field and over the fence, tying the game.

Several runs later and the score was 5-3 as the Mets took to the field in the top of the ninth. The Red Sox scored one run and had loaded the bases with two outs when the Mets brought in their own relief pitcher, Jacob deGrom.

Once he warmed up the next batter, Brandon Phillips stepped up to the plate. In three pitches, he went down swinging as the Mets won 5-4.

It made little difference as the Braves also won their game moving them into the playoffs and although the Mets had two more games against the Cincinnati Reds, their season was essentially over.

Elizabeth sat with Roger, Kelly and Michael until Jack showered and changed, meeting them outside the locker room.

"Jack, this is the best day of my life…" Roger commented again.

"Excuse me?" Kelly replied.

"Honey, you know what I mean. It's the best day after marrying you, and having the kids."

"I'm not so sure that I believe you, but it definitely sounds better," Kelly responded.

Roger, Kelly and Michael left the park on their way to their hotel for the evening, while Jack and Elizabeth left for the airport.

Elizabeth flew on American out of terminal 3 and Jack flew on Delta out of terminal 2. Unfortunately they went through separate TSA checkpoints, and had to say goodbye much earlier than either of them wanted.

As they stood just outside terminal 3, Jack walked her over to take a seat. As the travelers passed by, Jack pulled her into an embrace. "I love you, and I'll see you in two days…"

"Three…you won't see me until Wednesday."

"You're right, three days."

"Jack, it's almost worse coming to see you…"

"Why…"

"Because leaving is torture. I love you so much, and I hate saying goodbye."

Jack's hands framed her face and he pulled her close. His lips met hers; it was gentle, familiar, and comforting, but still caused her heart to pound. Unfortunately, the sadness quickly returned as she started toward the TSA checkpoint, refusing to release his hand until the distance between them required it.

Jack stood and watched her disappear around the corner before rushing to meet his own flight.

The next several days moved slowly for each of them. Jack couldn't help but to be happy that even with their fairly successful season, the Mets did not make it into the playoffs. Elizabeth felt guilty that she too, had the same feeling. However, the sooner they talked with her parents, the sooner they could marry, and that's basically all she thought about.

On Tuesday night, following the game, while Jack was sitting at the airport with his teammates awaiting their flight, he slipped away to call Elizabeth.

"Hey honey; I'm sorry it's so late, but I needed to hear your voice. I miss you."

A smile covered Elizabeth's face as she listened to his voice, "I miss you too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. What time do you need me to pick you up at the airport?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Are you backing out?"

"Absolutely not. I was thinking about driving down. I mean my season is over, and I don't really have a need to remain here in New York."

"Really?"

"I need to find a place in Baltimore, and then we need to decide what we're going to do once we get married. I mean, do you want to stay in your place?"

"Well first, you don't need to get a place in Baltimore. I have an extra room, so you can stay with me."

"Honey, I'd love to, but I don't know if that's such a good idea. I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

"I appreciate you being concerned for my reputation, but to be honest with you, I think more people would talk about me being a virgin than they ever would if we lived together."

"Well, we can talk about it, but first I need to talk to your father."

Suddenly there was silence.

"Elizabeth…"

"I'm here; I'm just nervous."

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Jack."

"How far away do your parents live?"

"No far; depending on traffic, maybe 30-45 minutes."

"Well, I have an appointment in the morning, but then I can either fly down, and then I'll have to come home in a few days, or I can drive down, and stay. Which would you prefer?"

"Is this a trick question? Of course I'd rather you be able to stay."

"Can you call your parents and make it for 2pm? If it won't put them out any, I'll drive down."

"Well, if it means you can stay longer, I'll be glad to make the call."

The following morning, while Jack met with a jeweler to pick out Elizabeth's engagement ring, Elizabeth sat in her den drinking a cup of coffee, waiting for a suitable time to call her mom.

With the perfect ring picked out, and his car packed, Jack pulled out onto the highway and called Elizabeth.

"I'm on my way. Have you talked to your mom yet?"

"Jack, it's 8:00; I thought I'd wait until…" she started to answer as Jack interrupted.

"You are going to call her aren't you?"

"Yes, I said that I would. I wanted to give her time to have breakfast."

"Okay, well I should get to you by noon."

"Drive carefully; I love you."

"I love you too."

As the small cuckoo clock on the wall chimed out 9 o'clock, Elizabeth pulled out her phone and dialed her parent's number.

"Thatcher residence…" the voice on the other end announced.

"Harrison…this is Elizabeth."

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and Harrison, remember, it's just Elizabeth, okay?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Harrison…"

"I'm sorry. Old habits die hard. What can I do for you?"

"Is my mom around?"

"Yes, just one moment…"

"Elizabeth, are you still coming?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm just going to be closer to 2:00."

"Are you still busy with your friends?"

"Excuse me…?"She asked thinking that the comment was rather odd.

"I was just wondering why you were going to be late."

"No, I'm just waiting on something…"

"Waiting on the mail…?"

"Uh well, I'm waiting for something to arrive…"

"Okay honey; we'll see you at 2. We look forward to talking. We haven't seen you for quite a while."

"I know mom, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been really busy with school and the baseball season."

"Are you dating anyone?"

Elizabeth felt her breath catch in her throat, "Ma'am?"

"Oh never mind. We'll talk when you get here."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too dear."

Elizabeth hung up the phone. No matter how many times Jack told her that everything would be okay, she still wasn't so certain. She knew that her parents loved her and wanted her to be happy, however, they had not raised her to be deceitful, and in neglecting to tell them about Jack, she was afraid that they would see her relationship with him as such.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she felt her heart seemingly skip every other beat. She had always considered herself to be honest and considerate, and for the most part had been very open with her mother. Maybe not so much with her father, but she always assumed that when her parents talked privately, that he was always brought up to speed regarding the happenings with his girls.

She walked to her bedroom and grabbed her journal from the top of her dresser. She headed back to the den, put the TV on mute, flipped to the next blank page and attempted to resolve the uneasy feelings she had inside…

" _ **As children we are taught by our parents to be honest, truthful, and that secrets have no place in a relationship. We are encouraged to be open; that if you need to sneak around to keep from being caught, or lie about your involvement, then you probably shouldn't have participated in the activity in the first place.**_

 _ **I remember being told how trust is built upon, requiring time to establish and cultivate the mutual faith. However, as I moved through my teenage years, my parents were quick to educate me on the fact that trust can be broken in the blink of an eye through secrets, and deceitful behavior.**_

 _ **Is it truly deceitful to keep a love I have found to myself? While thankful for my relationship am I required to be open and completely forthcoming even as I seek to determine the relevance of my own feelings? I've done nothing wrong; or have I?**_

 _ **I pride myself on being honest, often times to a fault. However, aren't the secrets in my life, mine to tell? If they are hurting no one am I obligated to reveal them? Am I obligated to open up myself to ridicule, questions and parental interrogation when all I truly want is to protect the happiness I've found? But then again, my parents have a right to know what's happening in my life. Just like my sadness is eased by their love, concern and consideration, shouldn't they also be privy to my joy?**_

 _ **But will my joy be theirs'? Will their anger at my perceived deception cloud their judgment? And would it be a like outcome if I had spilled my news earlier? I guess only time will tell, and all I can do is pray that they will understand and give Jack the chance that he so richly deserves."**_

While waiting for Jack to arrive, Elizabeth took Lizzie for a walk to the park. As she walked down the street, Sami ran out of her townhouse, "Elizabeth, wait up…"

"Hi Sami, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. Hey I'm glad I saw you…some of the girls are planning a weekend trip down to Nags Head. Are you interested?"

"I appreciate the invite, but Jack is moving down here…"

"You two are moving in together? I'll bet your mom had something to say about that."

"I didn't say we were moving in together. His baseball season is over and he's moving down here so we can spend time together."

"Well, I wish you luck. Do your parents like him?"

"We'll find out today."

"They haven't met him yet?"

"No, but we're going to see them this afternoon."

"Wow," Sami released a harsh breath. "I wish you luck. I know how your mom is and to find out you've been dating for a while and kept it quiet; hmm, she may not be happy."

Elizabeth thought to herself, _**thanks, and when she hears we're engaged she just may explode.**_ "Well, my parents just want us to be happy, so I'm sure it will be fine."

As they reached the gate to the dog park, Elizabeth glanced at her watch, "You know Jack will be arriving soon, so I'm going to head home. Have a great day, and thanks again for the weekend invite; maybe another time."

"Take care, and good luck," Sami yelled out as they separated.

Jack's car was in her driveway when she turned the corner heading home. As she walked up the sidewalk, he stepped out of Kelly's townhouse, "Hey babe, I was wondering where you were."

"I took Lizzie for a walk," realizing as she made the statement that the presence of her dog on a leash provided that information.

"Are you ready to go?"

"No…"

Jack walked up and took her hand, "We need to talk to your parents. They need to know about us. My mom is really excited and looking forward to meeting you."

"Is she on Instagram? I got a friend request from someone named CharThorn. Could that be her?"

"Yep, that's her. What are you doing," he commented as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"I have to accept her follower request. What she must think of me…she sent the request two days ago, and I never responded," she remarked as she pulled up her Instagram account and pressed accept beside his mother's "follow" request.

Elizabeth stepped inside and filled Lizzie's food and water bowl before turning back to Jack, "Let's get this over with."

Jack took her arm and turned her to face him, "I love you, and no matter what happens today, that's won't change."

"So you don't think it's going to go well either, do you?"

"I didn't say that, but I can tell how nervous you are."

"Why aren't you nervous? Did all of your girlfriend's parents love you?"

"I've only met the parents of a few girlfriends, but it always worked out."

"So, how many were there?"

"How many what?"

"Jack, how many girlfriends?"

"Are you stalling?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, it doesn't matter how many, but if you must know it was only a few. You are the most important one, though."

"Good answer, Jack. Okay, I'm ready," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed a Tupperware container from the counter that was filled with chocolate pecan cookies, her father's favorite.

Jack opened the passenger side car door, "Hey…"

She turned to face him as his lips met hers. "Mmm, you sure know how to calm me while making my heart pound at the same time."

"We're together and we're staying together."

"I hope you're right…"

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20- Conflicts and Resolutions

_Disclaimer:_ ** _I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 20- Conflicts and Resolutions**_

 _ **Recap of the Chapter 19 ending…**_

"Are you ready to go?"

"No…"

Jack walked up and took her hand, "We need to talk to your parents. They need to know about us. My mom is really excited and looking forward to meeting you."

"Is she on Instagram? I got a friend request from someone named CharThorn. Could that be her?"

"Yep, that's her. What are you doing," he commented as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"I have to accept her follower request. What she must think of me…she sent the request two days ago, and I never responded," she remarked as she pulled up her Instagram account and pressed accept beside his mother's "follow" request.

Elizabeth stepped inside and filled Lizzie's food and water bowl before turning back to Jack, "Let's get this over with."

Jack took her arm and turned her to face him, "I love you, and no matter what happens today, that's won't change."

"So you don't think it's going to go well either, do you?"

"I didn't say that, but I can tell how nervous you are."

"Why aren't you nervous? Did all of your girlfriend's parents love you?"

"I've only met the parents of a few girlfriends, but it always worked out."

"So, how many were there?"

"How many what?"

"Jack, how many girlfriends?"

"Are you stalling?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, it doesn't matter how many, but if you must know it was only a few. You are the most important one, though."

"Good answer, Jack. Okay, I'm ready," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed a Tupperware container from the counter that was filled with chocolate pecan cookies, her father's favorite.

Jack opened the passenger side car door, "Hey…"

She turned to face him as his lips met hers. "Mmm, you sure know how to calm me while making my heart pound at the same time."

"We're together and we're staying together."

"I hope you're right…"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Jack stood just outside the door as she snapped her seatbelt. "Hey…"

She turned to glance up at him.

"I love you, and that's all that really matters, okay?"

"Okay…"

The door closed and he started walking around his car to the driver's side. Before he opened the door she whispered, "I'm lucky to have him. I hope my parents can see that."

Their conversation was kept to a minimum and whether Jack wanted to admit it or not, he too was nervous. He believed that first impressions were important, and there had never been more of a need for a good first impression than now.

Elizabeth seemed to tune out the music as she glanced out the window and attempted to justify her thoughts, feelings and emotions before needing to express them to her parents. She was certain that she'd written about how she felt in her journal, but for some reason, this one topic, parental truth-telling or withholding said truth, was one subject that she didn't recall being resolved.

She loved her parents and always enjoyed a close relationship with them. With Elizabeth living in the same city, she had tried to slip by and see them at least once a week. However, during this baseball season, in addition to school work, and her desire to be with Jack, she was lucky to swing by for a quick visit once a month. And to add to her stress, it now appeared to have been several months since she'd seen either of her parents.

Elizabeth generally felt comfortable telling her mother everything. Grace Thatcher was well aware of Elizabeth's chastity pledge and admired her strong moral character, especially since she knew that Viola and Julie did not share in this same code of conduct.

Although she last saw her parents several months ago, during subsequent phone conversations, when her mother asked her about dating, Elizabeth generally changed the subject, not considering that to be lying. There was something about simply withholding information that didn't seem deceptive at the time; now she wasn't so sure.

Travelling in the middle of the day, they ran into very little traffic, and although neither would admit it, traffic would have been a welcomed distraction.

"Jack, take the next exit and then you'll turn left."

"Okay, are we close?"

"About 10 miles away."

"Okay," Jack replied as he put his blinker on and exited the interstate.

As they sat at the stoplight waiting to turn left, Jack observed her nervously tapping her feet on the floor and twiddling her thumbs. He reached over; his right hand covered hers, "Come here…"

"What is it?" she asked as she glanced at herself in the drop down mirror.

"Just come here," he requested again and she leaned over. Before the light changed, he pressed his lips to hers.

"What was that for?"

"I want you to know that I love you. Just take a deep breath. We'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"This is a beautiful area," Jack mentioned as they passed yards which were immaculately landscaped. Elizabeth was paying very little attention, and he was doing what he could in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Jack, take the next left," she advised.

Jack did as he was told and was apparently oblivious to the private street with a very familiar name… "THATCHER LANE."

The term "Lane" would have thrown him anyway as this was a wide, black topped road with trees lining the path that led to a stone entryway and a large fountain in the middle of the circular driveway. Again he wasn't paying attention as they drove through the entrance and under the archway that spelled out "THATCHER MANOR."

They had just pulled onto the grounds when Jack commented, "This is beautiful, Elizabeth. Are they apartments, or condos? Well, I guess they could be townhouses. Were you raised in this complex?"

"Yes, I was raised here, but Jack these aren't apartments, condos or townhouses…"

"Are they row houses? I've heard that those are popular in Baltimore."

"Jack, this is my parents' house."

Elizabeth wasn't certain, but the car stopped and it appeared that Jack had stopped breathing. "Are you okay?"

"You're rich?" his voice was louder and much more accusatory than he'd intended.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to have money, but I can't?"

"I didn't say that, but you certainly kept this a secret."

"Jack, for your information, this, everything here, belongs to my parents," she responded as she waved her hands, palm side up, taking in the entirety of the property. "Are we going to argue about this now?"

"I don't want to argue with you, Elizabeth. I just wish that you'd told me."

"Well, stand in line because I believe my parents will be boarding my deceit train soon enough," she stated as he reached over and took her hand only to have her pull it away.

"Elizabeth stop; I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this."

"Jack, I didn't lie to you. None of this is mine. The fact is, my dad is a Shriner and my mom is a member of a knitting group, but I haven't divulged those secrets either.

"Can we put this discussion away and go take care of meeting your parents?"

She felt that they were already heading downhill; disappointing her parents would simply add icing to the already burned cake.

They pulled up to the front of the mansion and Harrison immediately stepped outside. "Miss Elizabeth…uh, I mean, Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth finally smiled, "That's better. You know I've never been the formal type." She turned behind her and held out her hand, "Harrison, this is Jack Thornton."

"Hello, Mr. Thornton. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and I'm not formal either; it's just Jack."

"Okay sir, Jack it is."

"Elizabeth, your parents are in the study. They've been anxiously awaiting your arrival, but something tells me they will be a little surprised here."

Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they scaled the 18 steps to the front porch. Harrison beat them to the door and had it open by the time they reached the top step.

They walked inside and although Jack was not enamored by money or material wealth, he wasn't expecting to see priceless pieces of artwork, golden chandeliers, and a spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever.

Elizabeth held Jack's hand as he walked beside her down the expansive hallway toward her father's study. The door was closed so she knocked.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" her father called out.

"Yes sir…"

"Well come in dear," he stated as the door opened and Elizabeth stepped around the door frame with Jack behind her.

"Mom…Dad, I'd like you to meet…" she began as Jack stepped beside her.

"Jack Thornton? Are you Jack Thornton?" William Thatcher interrupted.

"Yes sir," Jack replied as he stuck out his arm to shake Mr. Thatcher's hand. Jack knew that Mr. Thatcher was a baseball fan, so he assumed that his knowledge of Jack consisted of batting and fielding statistics. He would soon find out how inaccurate that feeling was.

Mr. Thatcher shook his hand and then invited them both inside his large, expansive library like office.

Elizabeth released Jack's hand as she rushed to hug her mother.

"Oh honey, I have missed seeing you, and apparently you must have some news that you need to share…"

The room became suddenly quiet. Elizabeth was pulled onto the sofa between her parents, leaving Jack to take a seat by himself on the other side of the room.

Although they were no more than 12 feet apart, to Jack and Elizabeth it felt like miles. He caught her eyes and felt her nerves as he watched her lick her lips and fidget with her hands.

"So, would you like to tell us what's going on here? Obviously you two haven't just met." Mr. Thatcher prodded.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, and glanced at Jack before starting, "Well, Jack and I met this season at The Park. I guess Dad, since you knew who Jack was that you are aware that he came to play for the Hawks while he recuperated from knee surgery."

Mr. Thatcher looked over at Jack, "I have to be honest here; I follow major league baseball, but not the minors. My team is the Yankees…sorry."

"That's okay; the Yankees are a good team too."

"I haven't been to any of the Hawks games. Maybe I should have; then I'd be able to see my daughter, who seems to be too busy for her parents anymore."

"Daddy, that's not true."

"Seems as though it is, Elizabeth." William glanced over at Grace, "Do you recall what I heard on TV and you said that I misunderstood?"

"I do, and maybe I was the one who misunderstood," Grace responded.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked as she observed Jack begin to nervously move in his seat.

"You aren't here just to introduce us to a new boyfriend, are you?" William asked.

"Well mom…dad, actually Jack and I…well, I wanted to tell you before, but I just…I mean…" Elizabeth fumbled over her words.

Hearing the anxiety in her voice, and feeling her nervousness he blurted out, "I've asked Elizabeth to marry me and she's agreed."

Suddenly there was a deafening silence.

Normally excited by the fluttering of butterflies whenever Jack was near; this felt more like the knot you get in your stomach as the music reaches a fevered pitch in a horror movie. She attempted to swallow but the lump in her throat precluded that for happening. Additionally, she was thankful that she was sitting, because although she was breathing, the oxygen must have been bypassing her lungs and she was feeling a bit lightheaded.

Mr. Thatcher stood up, and as much as Elizabeth hoped he was moving to shake Jack's hand, and welcome him into the fold, she'd lived in this family long enough to know that her parents didn't take kindly to secrets.

"Well," Mr. Thatcher said curtly as he walked over to his desk. He surprised Jack and Elizabeth, as well as his wife, when he pulled out a manila folder which contained several rag magazines with Jack and Selma, or Jack with other models on the cover.

"Mr. Thornton, I can see your proclivity toward beautiful women, and I can't…"

"William what have you done?" Grace interrupted him.

"Grace, I didn't get where I am in business by not knowing every important detail. You didn't believe that the announcement I heard meant anything. I wasn't willing to take the chance."

"I'm sorry Mr. Thatcher, but you have the wrong idea here."

"I do? Please enlighten me here. We hear nothing about you; your engagement is announced on air; we've talked to Elizabeth and she chooses to keep us in the dark, and we're just now meeting you. Then I see the trail of women in your life, and I have to wonder."

"Dad, please…"

"No, Elizabeth…" he stated as his face reddened. "Your mother and I heard the announcement of your engagement, but it wasn't important enough for you to tell us beforehand." William turned back toward Jack, "Could it be that our daughter is simply the "flavor of the month?"

"William, that's uncalled for," Grace interjected, hoping to gain some control in the room.

"Are you seriously okay with this?" William asked his wife. "Have you any idea how this looks?"

Jack glanced over and observed Elizabeth wipe her eyes, "Are you seriously going to judge me based on magazines covers that are not known for their truth and veracity?"

"The affairs you've had are not my only concern…"

Jack shook his head, quickly realizing that never had a meeting of the parents gone so badly. "Sir, they were hardly affairs. I dated Selma, but we broke up almost a year ago, and many of these pictures are promotional for the Mets and are not indicative of any type of relationship."

"William, please we need to calm down," Grace commented as she stood and stepped in front of Elizabeth to get to her husband.

"Grace, you are always so willing to turn the other cheek. You know how I feel about lying…"

"Yes, and you know how I feel about lying, but I think there may be something else going on here."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why the rush to get engaged? You couldn't have known each other that long. And will the wedding be done quickly too?"

"Mom, you and dad only knew each other for 3 months before you got married. Jack and I have known each other for 6 months, and we're at the age where we know what we want."

"Are you pregnant?" Mrs. Thatcher blurted out.

Elizabeth gasped, "Am I what?"

"Pregnant? Are you pregnant?"

Elizabeth knew that her parents would be hurt and feel as though she'd deceived them, but her mother's question really alarmed her. "Mom, why would you even think that?"

"Well, you keep your relationship a secret, and I can only assume that we're going to be grandparents again. So, I guess we just need to accept the situation as it is."

"No, I'm not pregnant. The truth is that Jack and I haven't even…"

"Elizabeth, don't bother. I don't think that they're interested in the truth."

"Mr. Thatcher, Elizabeth and I haven't lied to you, to either of you. She…uh, we just wanted to see where this was going. I assure you, I have always had the utmost respect for her. Sir, what other concerns do you have?"

"Mr. Thornton, I know that baseball players make a good living, but I can only assume that you won't be able to play forever. I hope that you've invested wisely and are able to take care of Elizabeth when those big checks stop flowing."

As his heart pounded, Jack responded, "Mr. Thatcher, I have done very well in my career, and I'm very capable of taking care of your daughter."

At that point Elizabeth jumped up, "Would you both stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" She was angry and turned toward her father, "Daddy, I love you and I greatly appreciate everything you've done for me. However, if you hadn't offered to put me through college and grad school, I'd have figured out a way to make it happen myself."

She then turned to face Jack, "And you; after our conversation before do you think so little of me that I'm unable to take care of myself?"

She grabbed her bag and started for the door, "I don't need anything from either one of you."

In the blink of an eye she was gone. The fact was Jack knew she could take care of herself; that's one of the things that he loved about her; her confidence and independence. It didn't keep him from worrying about her, but after their talk, he knew how determined she was to prove her ability to be self sufficient when necessary.

Jack was angry at himself for allowing Mr. Thatcher to goad him into a war of financial means, and although they came to see her parents together, he was now feeling very much alone.

Jack turned to go after Elizabeth as Mr. Thatcher yelled, "Where do you think you're going? We aren't finished here."

Jack turned back and approached Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, "You know, Elizabeth was afraid to come here today, but I kept telling her that everything would be okay. That you loved her more than anything and you simply wanted her to be happy. But apparently I was wrong."

"How dare you tell us how we're supposed to feel; you have no idea how we feel," William began to rant.

"No sir I don't. But Elizabeth told me that she didn't tell you how she felt about me because she didn't want your speculation and anticipation to cloud what we found in each other."

Jack turned to Mrs. Thatcher, "Ma'am, Elizabeth loves you dearly and her main concern was in disappointing you. However, in her defense, she told me how you practically picked out china patterns and began planning weddings when she would introduce you to men she was dating." He released a frustrated breath before continuing, "She simply wanted us to find our own way before she told you. Somehow she feels like she's let you down because she hasn't married and had children like her sisters."

"Well, that's just simply not true…"

"Grace honey, it is. Don't you remember when she was dating that high school quarterback…?"

"Keith Arrington? But they were so cute together."

"But she was only 17 years old. Then there was Adam…" William mentioned.

"I thought that they were going to get married. Who dates for 5 years before getting married? In our day that just didn't happen," Grace glanced over toward the bookcases as she recounted Elizabeth's last relationship.

William added, "I remember her telling us that we were embarrassing her. I can still hear her say that she was going to keep her relationships private from now on, and apparently she did."

William continued, "Don't you remember, she didn't tell us about that guy Scott until they had broken up."

"Okay William, stop. Maybe I have gone a little overboard, but Mr. Thornton, she should have told us about you. We shouldn't be hearing about this for the first time right now."

Before Jack could respond, William interjected, "We did hear about it on TV."

"No, I mean we should have heard it from Elizabeth first."

Jack attempted to explain, "Please that wasn't Elizabeth's fault. I proposed, and when she said 'Yes' I was so excited that I told a few of my teammates. It got back to the announcer, and well, neither of us wanted you to hear that way."

Mr. Thatcher approached Jack. Out of Mrs. Thatcher's earshot he remarked, "I'm aware of what you're after. I was a young man myself. Spending time with a pretty girl and getting her into…"

Jack angrily interrupted, "I know what you're implying and you couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm going to tell you something about your daughter that you may or may not know." Jack felt his body trembling as he took a deep breath before continuing, "Elizabeth is a virgin, and I completely support her decision." He stood quite still as he awaited their response.

William glared at Jack, partly because he couldn't believe his boldness, and partly because he'd used his daughter's name and the word 'virgin' in the same sentence, taking the very breath from his body.

William opened his mouth, but before any words came out Grace spoke out, "He's telling you the truth. Elizabeth is a good girl and she has a level head on her shoulders. She always told me that she wanted to wait until she was married."

William placed his hands over his ears as if hearing his wife's declaration would cause them to burn.

"I don't know why I jumped to conclusions and assumed that she was pregnant. I knew better. I guess I'm just hurt." Grace looked over at Jack, "Every mother wants to experience the trip their child takes into love. We want to be there with them along the way, but I guess my prior involvement kept her from wanting to share this with me."

Jack opened up and expressed his full feelings for their daughter, "I love Elizabeth. I have never loved anyone as much as I do her. Any decisions I make, I make with her in mind, and I truly don't see my life without her in it," he stated as he grabbed his jacket which was hanging over the chair. "I hope that you will accept me into your family, and I truly hope that I can find Elizabeth and make up for this fiasco and my part in it. But please know that if she'll still have me, I plan to marry her whether you give us your blessing or not."

Jack turned and stormed out of the office having no idea where Elizabeth went or where to begin looking for her. William began to follow him…

As Grace flipped through the file of information that William had comprised on Jack, she yelled, "Don't you dare step one foot out of this room; we're going to talk. William, I swear, if you've pushed Elizabeth out of our lives because of this, I, well I don't think I can ever forgive you," Grace stated; her voice was much louder and sharper than he ever remembered hearing before.

"You're upset with me? Aren't you upset about her deceiving us?"

"William, from where I sit, you've done a bit of that yourself. Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

"Because I wasn't certain that I was correct, and I didn't want to upset you."

"And pushing Elizabeth out of our lives was intended to make me happy? Did you even notice how devastated she was when she left?" Grace asked, obviously emotional as tears welled in her eyes. "Did you even look past Jack's prior relationships and see the good things he's doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"William, look at the charities he's involved in," she stated as she handed him a paper in the back of Jack's file. "There are charities for abuse victims, health issues and education. They provide scholarships, and there is a new foundation he's starting for adult education. William, he can't be a bad person and do all of this good, can he?"

William took the paper and with a defeated attitude, he plopped back down on the sofa. Although it appeared that he was scanning the information contained on the sheet, his mind was elsewhere. He felt deceived by Elizabeth; an action that he never assumed would coincide with his middle daughter. However, he had to admit, although he didn't consider her serious at the time, she had previously informed them that her future relationships would be kept quiet. So, she had given them fair warning.

He reviewed what he'd gathered on Jack from his minimal internet investigation and realized that he had only been interested in negative information, but now the positive reports which his wife had thrust in his face weighed heavily.

William released a frustrated breath, "How do you feel about all of this?"

"I was angry at first, but I think it's because I missed out on this ride she's been taking with her young man," she stated as she wiped her eyes. "William, she loves him, and he just stood up to us, so it is evident to me that he loves her as well. In the long run, isn't that truly what we hope for our children? I don't think she meant to deceive us; I just think she was protecting what they were building on."

William stood up and walked over to glance out the window.

"William, I know it was ages ago, but if you will remember, my father didn't initially care for you, and we had to sneak around for the first 6 weeks that we dated," Grace reminded him.

William turned back to face her. As his lips turned slightly upward, he commented, "I remember. I was so afraid that you father wouldn't give me a chance, but I don't think I was brave enough to stand up to him like Jack just did."

"Well, you were also a lot younger than him at the time."

"It worked out for us, didn't it, Grace?"

"It certainly did. I love you more today than I did then, and we have three beautiful girls who have gone on to live their own independent lives. We've actually done pretty well," she admitted. "So, don't you think we should afford them the same courtesy my father gave to you?"

Elizabeth rushed away from the house, and headed down the familiar path to her old, favorite piece of the property. She sat down by the water and cried. She loved Jack, and she truly believed he loved her, but could she be with a man who viewed her as a helpless, incompetent woman who needed a man to take care of her? Whether or not he truly felt that way, he'd just left her with the feeling that he had little faith in her own capabilities. _**Maybe in the long run, all Jack was looking for was someone to take care of. After all, considering all of his charities, and his desire to help, that would seem logical.**_

It certainly didn't make her feel better knowing that her father had little faith in her as well, but as his child, she understood his need to protect her; his need to take care of her. She didn't appreciate his lack of confidence in her abilities and it simply showed her that she had apparently done a poor job proving herself to those she considered important in her life.

She wiped her eyes, reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She sat motionless for a few moments staring at the leather bound book, questioning whether or not releasing her feelings inside was really beneficial. She considered it to be cathartic, but now she wasn't so certain. She had doubts that anything would take away the hollow feeling that she felt inside.

She opened the journal and flipped to the next blank page. With anger, sadness and confusion fueling her thoughts she began to purge herself onto the blank canvas…

" _ **Things are not always as they seem. People speak, but are the words to be trusted? We think we know those closest to us, but do we really? Is it truly possible to know anyone completely; to trust someone completely? I thought I was there; I thought I did, but how can I be with someone who has such little faith in me?**_

 _ **I'm not helpless, dependent or incompetent. I'm not feeble, delicate, or incapable, and for you to imply that someone needs to take care of me, I can only assume that you do not consider me as an equal, your female counterpart. A relationship under these conditions will do nothing but lead to disaster and heartbreak, the latter of which I fear I am already experiencing."**_

Back at the Thatcher mansion, Jack ran down the hall, took a left, or two lefts, and now he stood in an unknown section of the mansion and he was lost. He was wasting time in this maze of a house until he somehow managed to locate the kitchen.

"Excuse me sir, do you need something?" Thelma, the cook asked. "Are you by any chance looking for Miss Elizabeth," she inquired, as his facial expression screamed "Frantic…"

"Do you know where she went?"

Thelma smiled. She loved Elizabeth and had been with the family since Viola was a toddler. She was always closest to Elizabeth, finding her to be the most loving and compassionate of the three daughters. "I'm not positive, but when Miss Elizabeth would get upset she'd run to the lake to think."

"How do I find it?" he asked.

"Well, there is a path into the woods…just listen. Her father installed satellite radio out by the lake. She always cranks up the music when she's bothered about something."

Jack started for the door, "Sir, wait," Thelma called out. "Take that blanket on the chair. I don't think she had her jacket with her."

Jack grabbed the blanket from the back of the chair and ran out the kitchen door. His feet hit the ground having bypassed the four porch steps and he took off running. He could easily see the path into the woods, but he heard no music.

He continued down the path, hoping that the lake would be easy enough to find if the music remained silent.

At the lake, Elizabeth continued releasing her anger and sadness in her words…

" _ **In life, there are two factors which generally motivate us, love and fear. There is the fear of the unknown, unexplained, and unexpected, and as such, any of these will cause us to withdraw, shut down, and pull away from that which we once considered comfortable and safe. When we are in love, we tend to open ourselves up to all of the possibilities that these new found feelings have to offer, passion, excitement, happiness and acceptance. However, in order to love fully and completely, we must first love ourselves, the good and the bad, our strengths and our imperfections. For if we are unable to accept ourselves, how can we expect others to? The truth is, when all is said and done, the only person who can guarantee you security and the life you want is you.**_

 _ **However, is it necessary to be alone, to live alone to make this point? I think not; I hope not, because I believe that couples should walk together, side by side, bringing out the best in each other. The fact is a relationship is much like a garden. It grows, even flourishes, but the presence of weeds can poison the final product. When that happens, it doesn't mean you tear up the garden…you simply eradicate the weeds."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, and slipped it back inside her bag. It was quiet…too quiet…

"Alexa, play The Pulse on Sirius…" Elizabeth called out, not certain if the music setup was still available at the spot where she spent much of her teenage free time.

Suddenly she heard a reply, "Playing the Pulse on Sirius…" and the song Never be the Same by Camila Cabello began.

 _ **Let go of the wheel, it's the borderline  
Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight  
Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me**_

Jack stopped as he heard what appeared to be music in the distance. Doing as he was instructed by Thelma, he followed the sound, hoping that it would lead him directly to Elizabeth.

 _ **It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same  
It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same**_

 _ **Sneaking in L.A. when the lights are low  
Off of one touch, I could overdose  
He said, "Stop playing it safe  
Girl, I wanna see you lose control"**_

 _ **Just like nicotine, rushin' me, touching me  
Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
All I need, yeah, you're all I need**_

 _ **It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same  
It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same**_

 _ **You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame)  
You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I'm sayin')**_

Jack broke through the tree line and observed Elizabeth sitting with her knees bent and her arms wrapped around her legs as she looked out on the water. He stood quietly listening to the song and realized that it truly was useless…he was completely hooked!

 _ **It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame (you're to blame)  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same (I'll never be the)  
It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same**_

Jack stepped out onto the perfectly manicured lawn which led to the sandy lake shoreline. "Elizabeth," he called out.

Surprised, she jumped up, "Alexa stop." She turned around and faced him, "Just don't even say anything, Jack; it's okay. I understand."

"It's okay? What do you understand?"

"You have a right to your feelings and for whatever reason you don't think that I'm a capable woman."

"No, no that's wrong. If that were true would I ask you to run the education foundation?"

"Maybe that was to get me into bed…"

"Seriously?" Jack nearly had to laugh at the sheer ludicrous nature of that statement. "Well, if that were true, it hasn't worked out for me, and I'm still standing here, so…"

"Jack, I don't know. My father has a right to want to take care of me, whether I like it or not. He's my father. You… I thought you understood that I didn't need you to take care of me, that I can take care of myself. That I loved you, not because of what you could do for me, but because of who you are; how you've touched my heart."

"But Elizabeth, you aren't by yourself. I don't mean that you need me to take care of you. Hell Elizabeth, I don't even want to take care of myself… no wait, that didn't come out like I wanted it to. What I mean is that I want to stand side by side, taking care of each other, not because either of us can't do it, but because together we are so much stronger."

Jack approached her, "Elizabeth, you are absolutely the most capable person I know and I don't want my stupid war of words with your father to do what he hoped and tear us apart."

"Jack, my family is a part of me."

He looked deep into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes and could feel the warmth of her soul. "Elizabeth, you're family will come around, but we can't allow them to tear us apart."

He knew that her heart contained cracks, his did too, but at this point, nothing could tear him away, "I love you; I'm not going anywhere."

He stepped closer as his arms quickly swallowed her. Her head rested on his chest as he held her tight, afraid to let go. "How can you give me such strength but yet remain my only true weakness?" he whispered as she leaned back slightly and his lips pressed tenderly against her forehead.

They separated slightly as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. He caught her glance as their lips met. The kiss was initially soft, yet eager, bold, yet tender, and hot, so very hot and they each felt the warmth that spread through their bodies.

Having no desire to see her father she asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Not yet…"

"Why…? Jack I don't want to stay here any longer."

This wasn't what he had in mind, but in such a beautiful setting which previously meant so much to Elizabeth he decided that now was the time.

"Elizabeth, I know you said 'Yes' before, but it isn't really official without a ring," he began as he dropped to one knee.

She stepped back as her hand covered her mouth, "Jack…"

Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a beautiful red velvet box. With the open box in one hand, it was evident that he was nervous as his eyes watered, and his voice quivered. "Elizabeth, every time I look at you I can barely breathe. You literally take my breath away. I realize at each moment how breathing is so over rated and I wouldn't want it any other way. I didn't know it at the time, but before I even met you, you were in my dreams. You were the kind, compassionate, loving figure who calmed me, excited me, and brought me to life."

He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath before continuing, "I have never truly allowed a woman into my heart, but before I knew it, you had crawled inside and made it your home." He tapped his other hand on his heart, "You live here now, and I never want you to leave."

Elizabeth began to cry as she dropped the blanket to the ground.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked as he observed her tears beginning to fall.

She couldn't speak but simply shook her head back and forth.

Jack wiped away his own tears which seemed to be rivaling hers before continuing. "Before we met," he reached out and took her hand, "I was so incomplete. I mean the pieces were all there, just somehow jumbled up inside. You entered my life and suddenly everything fell into place. You are absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to me and when I think of the possibility of us being apart, I feel completely empty inside."

He again had to wipe his own eyes, "You are the person I want to talk to when I'm happy, and you know exactly what to say to calm me when life takes a downward turn. If pairs are decided in Heaven, then the Lord made you with me in mind… Elizabeth, you are my one and only true love. Will you marry me…?"

"Yes…"

He stood and as his hand shook he placed a 1.5 ct. 6 prong solitaire engagement ring in an 18 ct. yellow gold setting on her left hand ring finger.

Although she'd told him over and over that a ring was not necessary, and she still felt that way, she had to admit that this was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Her face lit up as her eyes, still tear filled, attempted to focus on the sparkling bauble that she proudly carried on her left hand.

"Jack, it is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen."

"So, I did good?"

"Oh you did real good…"

"You haven't seen anything yet," he stated.

With both of them shedding happy tears, their lips met, gently at first. They separated slightly in an attempt to catch their breaths. Finding that it was nearly impossible to stay apart their lips met again. His tongue pressed through the seam in her slightly open mouth, and he could easily feel the sparks inside. The passion quickly consumed them, almost as if they were candles burning at both ends.

As their foreheads rested on each other she whispered, "Jack, apparently my parents aren't happy, so maybe we could go to see your mom and get married in San Diego?"

"Are you sure?" he asked as she smiled but her eyes remained somber.

Her tears fell in a steady stream as he pulled her into his chest. He held her tightly as he felt her body move from a shudder to eventual calm.

He cradled her face in his hands as his thumbs gently brushed away the tears. "I'll marry you whenever and wherever you want."

"It's not how I pictured it, but…"

"Honey, they'll come around. The emotion in his own voice was evident as he continued, "I am so sorry that I couldn't make this right for you."

She held up her left hand as she smiled through her tears, "Jack, what you said, how I know you feel, what we have, that's perfect, and if my parents can't see that…" she turned away and looked out onto the water, "That's their loss."

As the fall breeze blew, he took off his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. He picked the blanket up from the ground, took her hand and asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

She smiled as he took her left hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the finger that contained the symbol of his love for her. "Let's go home…"

They walked hand in hand down the path, headed back to her parent's house. She left her jacket in the entryway, and Jack offered to go inside to retrieve it.

"Jack, just leave it. I don't have any desire to get into it again with my parents. I'm happy; we're happy and that is truly all that matters," she stated as they laid the blanket on the front steps and headed for Jack's car.

"Elizabeth," she spun around at hearing her name called.

She held Jack's hand as he stood beside her, "Yes sir…"

"Would you and Jack please come back inside? Your mother and I need to talk to you," her father called out from the front porch, only this time he was smiling…

 **NOTE: Those of you on the fan fiction notification pages, I will post important pictures in the comments!**

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21-Apologies,Acceptance,Anxiety

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 21- Apologies, Acceptance and Anxiety  
**_

_**Recap of the Chapter 20 ending…**_

He stepped closer as his arms quickly swallowed her. Her head rested on his chest as he held her tight, afraid to let go. "How can you give me such strength but yet remain my only true weakness?" he whispered as she leaned back slightly and his lips pressed tenderly against her forehead.

They separated slightly as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. He caught her glance as their lips met. The kiss was initially soft, yet eager, bold, yet tender, and hot, so very hot and they each felt the warmth that spread through their bodies.

Having no desire to see her father she asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Not yet…"

"Why…? Jack I don't want to stay here any longer."

This wasn't what he had in mind, but in such a beautiful setting which previously meant so much to Elizabeth he decided that now was the time.

"Elizabeth, I know you said 'Yes' before, but it isn't really official without a ring," he began as he dropped to one knee.

She stepped back as her hand covered her mouth, "Jack…"

Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a beautiful red velvet box. With the open box in one hand, it was evident that he was nervous as his eyes watered, and his voice quivered. "Elizabeth, every time I look at you I can barely breathe. You literally take my breath away. I realize at each moment how breathing is so over rated and I wouldn't want it any other way. I didn't know it at the time, but before I even met you, you were in my dreams. You were the kind, compassionate, loving figure who calmed me, excited me, and brought me to life."

He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath before continuing, "I have never truly allowed a woman into my heart, but before I knew it, you had crawled inside and made it your home." He tapped his other hand on his heart, "You live here now, and I never want you to leave."

Elizabeth began to cry as she dropped the blanket to the ground.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked as he observed her tears beginning to fall.

She couldn't speak but simply shook her head back and forth.

Jack wiped away his own tears which seemed to be rivaling hers before continuing. "Before we met," he reached out and took her hand, "I was so incomplete. I mean the pieces were all there, just somehow jumbled up inside. You entered my life and suddenly everything fell into place. You are absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to me and when I think of the possibility of us being apart, I feel completely empty inside."

He again had to wipe his own eyes, "You are the person I want to talk to when I'm happy, and you know exactly what to say to calm me when life takes a downward turn. If pairs are decided in Heaven, then the Lord made you with me in mind… Elizabeth, you are my one and only true love. Will you marry me…?"

"Yes…"

He stood and as his hand shook he placed a 1.5 ct. 6 prong solitaire engagement ring in an 18 ct. yellow gold setting on her left hand ring finger.

Although she'd told him over and over that a ring was not necessary, and she still felt that way, she had to admit that this was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Her face lit up as her eyes, still tear filled, attempted to focus on the sparkling bauble that she proudly carried on her left hand.

"Jack, it is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen."

"So, I did good?"

"Oh you did real good…"

"You haven't seen anything yet," he stated.

With both of them shedding happy tears, their lips met, gently at first. They separated slightly in an attempt to catch their breaths. Finding that it was nearly impossible to stay apart their lips met again. His tongue pressed through the seam in her slightly open mouth, and he could easily feel the sparks inside. The passion quickly consumed them, almost as if they were candles burning at both ends.

As their foreheads rested on each other she whispered, "Jack, apparently my parents aren't happy, so maybe we could go to see your mom and get married in San Diego?"

"Are you sure?" he asked as she smiled but her eyes remained somber.

Her tears fell in a steady stream as he pulled her into his chest. He held her tightly as he felt her body move from a shudder to eventual calm.

He cradled her face in his hands as his thumbs gently brushed away the tears. "I'll marry you whenever and wherever you want."

"It's not how I pictured it, but…"

"Honey, they'll come around. The emotion in his own voice was evident as he continued, "I am so sorry that I couldn't make this right for you."

She held up her left hand as she smiled through her tears, "Jack, what you said, how I know you feel, what we have, that's perfect, and if my parents can't see that…" she turned away and looked out onto the water, "That's their loss."

As the fall breeze blew, he took off his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. He picked the blanket up from the ground, took her hand and asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

She smiled as he took her left hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the finger that contained the symbol of his love for her. "Let's go home…"

They walked hand in hand down the path, headed back to her parent's house. She left her jacket in the entryway, and Jack offered to go inside to retrieve it.

"Jack, just leave it. I don't have any desire to get into it again with my parents. I'm happy; we're happy and that is truly all that matters," she stated as they laid the blanket on the front steps and headed for Jack's car.

"Elizabeth," she spun around at hearing her name called.

She held Jack's hand as he stood beside her, "Yes sir…"

"Would you and Jack please come back inside? Your mother and I need to talk to you," her father called out from the front porch, only this time he was smiling…

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Elizabeth glanced back at Jack, who, unlike Elizabeth, had already noticed her father's change in demeanor.

"Please Elizabeth…if you leave here now, your mother will never forgive me," Mr. Thatcher was not used to begging, but on this occasion it felt appropriate.

Jack could feel her grip on his hand intensify, "Honey, we need to give him a chance."

"Daddy, I don't want to argue anymore," she stated as her happy tears had disappeared and sad ones were now forming.

"I don't want to argue either. Please come back inside," he implored her.

"Come on, you know you don't want to leave with the situation like it is," Jack encouraged her. "Besides, you left your favorite jacket inside."

Elizabeth started up the stairs. She still held Jack's hand as they climbed the steps, side by side, now putting the "Holding each one up in times of trouble" to the test.

Once at the top, Mr. Thatcher stuck out his arm to shake Jack's hand. Eagerly and with a smile on his face, Jack reciprocated.

Mr. Thatcher turned to Elizabeth; opening his arms, she stepped into his embrace. It was one of the very few times in her life that she'd ever seen him cry. His tears caused hers to multiply in number and intensity. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

"I am too, daddy," she whispered through her tears, holding on tightly as if she were afraid that she would somehow be pulled away.

Jack stepped back; his dimpled smile was broad and bright as he watched the loving exchange between his fiancé and future father-in-law.

Once they separated Mr. Thatcher turned back to Jack, "You are one hell of a baseball player, son. Can I be assured that you will put an equal amount of determination into taking care…I'm sorry, that you will be good to my daughter?"

Jack glanced back at Elizabeth as his own eyes watered. She stepped back as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Mr. Thatcher, your daughter means the world to me. I will always be there for her, standing beside her, and I can assure you that no man will ever love or cherish her as much as I do."

"Well, Mr. Thornton…"

"Jack, please call me Jack…"

"Well Jack, as a parent that is all I can really ask for. I need to apologize to you as well. I was looking for all the reasons why you weren't suitable for Elizabeth. Her mother pointed out many reasons why you're perfect for her. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you sir."

Mr. Thatcher stepped back toward the door, "Would you both come back inside?" he asked as he turned toward Elizabeth. "Your mother would like to see you before you leave."

"Do we have time?" she asked Jack.

"Honey, I have all the time in the world," he responded as they stepped passed Mr. Thatcher and headed back inside.

Mrs. Thatcher was standing by the window staring outside when the door to the office opened. One glance and both women burst into tears as Elizabeth rushed inside and into her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry mom…"

Mrs. Thatcher held Elizabeth tightly as their tears continued to flow.

"Get used to it Jack. The Thatcher women are very emotional beings. You are in for a hell of a ride," Mr. Thatcher mentioned as they stood side by side, each one thankful for the obvious change in attitude. "I hope you're up for it, Jack."

Jack glance at Mr. Thatcher before returning his eyes to Elizabeth and her mother, "I've enjoyed the ride so far. Well, maybe not earlier, but now's good."

"Can we start over?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Sir, I would very much like that." Jack replied.

"Please, call me William and Mrs. Thatcher will prefer Grace," he advised.

"Thank you sir… uh, I mean William."

Elizabeth stepped back slightly and thrust her left hand toward her mother's face. "Look, its official."

"Oh my, Elizabeth, that is absolutely stunning," her mother remarked. Turning back to Jack she continued, "I'm surprised that you got her to wear one. She always told her sisters that she didn't need a ring to prove she was loved."

"I still don't, but I'm sorry, no one is getting this ring away from me," Elizabeth stated as she looked dreamily at her own hand.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

Jack looked over at Elizabeth, hoping to take a cue from her expression. Seeing her smile he responded, "I guess that would be 'Yes.'

Thelma was advised that there would be two more for dinner. Excitedly she rushed to prepare Elizabeth's favorite dessert, Pineapple Upside Down cake with homemade Vanilla Bean ice cream. Well, homemade as much as it took to dump the ingredients into the electric ice cream maker and push the 'start' button.

"Why don't you two take a walk around the grounds? Dinner will be ready in an hour or so," Mrs. Thatcher suggested.

"Mom, are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

She shook her head up and down, "Go ahead."

Jack smiled as Elizabeth took his hand and they slipped out of the office. They stepped out into the front yard and walked over to the fountain.

Looking back at the mansion, Jack was in awe. He couldn't imagine how she grew up to be so unaffected by money and what opportunities it offered. He'd known others, men and women, who somehow felt entitled as a result of their privileged upbringing, and he had to admit to himself that he admired and loved her more, as if that was even possible.

"Do you have any change on you?" she asked.

Jack dug into his pocket and pulled out three quarters, a dime and four pennies, keeping his hand open as she plucked two quarters, and advised that he could put the rest of the coins away.

"What's this for?" he asked.

She handed him one of the quarters, "Make a wish?"

"I thought that was only good in big fountains like in Italy."

"Jack, a fountain is a fountain. Close your eyes and make a wish," she insisted.

Jack closed his eyes and brought the coin to his lips before tossing it in the fountain. His eyes remained closed for a few moments as he thanked God for the path he'd provided, and for bringing Elizabeth into his life.

As he opened his eyes, he found her staring into the water as her own tears flowed. "What's wrong?" he asked as his arm around her waist pulled her close.

She stepped away and took a seat on the edge of the fountain as he quickly joined her. He took her hand, "Please, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Jack."

"Then why the tears?"

She lowered her head and glanced at the ground as her feet scuffed along the concrete. "When I was a little girl, I used to toss a coin in this fountain once a year and I made the same wish each time. It never came true…until now," she stated as she leaned her head on his chest.

"What did you wish for?"

"Prince Charming…"

"Prince Charming?"

"Well, when I was little, he was the closest thing I knew to the perfect man. As I got older, it changed somewhat, but basically it was always wishing for a man who would love and respect me. He never came along…until you."

His finger under her chin lifted her face as her eyes met his, "I'm glad no one else came along, because you are the only woman who has ever truly set my heart on fire."

His lips pressed gently to hers. It was tender as the kiss lingered, drawing out the most precious of moments. As they separated, he rested his forehead on hers, "I love you Elizabeth Thatcher, and I can't wait for you to become a Thornton."

Elizabeth's hands cradled his face as she kissed his lips once again, "I love you, Jack Thornton." Standing up she turned back to face him, "Would you like to take a walk?"

He stood beside her, "Let's go."

"Where would you like to go?"

He took her hand, "Anywhere as long as I'm with you."

They started down the path when Jack stopped, causing her to turn around and face him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything."

"I said earlier that I couldn't wait to make you a Thornton. You didn't say anything and I've never asked; will you take my name?"

She smiled, "Elizabeth Thornton; it has a ring to it, don't you think? Of course I'll take your name."

His smile was broad and bright as they continued down the path around the back of the expansive residence and found themselves sitting in the gazebo. It was early evening and the open air building was encased with solar lights strategically placed in the flower beds around its base and along the sidewalk leading to the now covered swimming pool.

The lights provided a soft glow as he took a seat beside her along the railing. She bent her knee and rested her leg on the bench as she turned slightly to face him.

His hand left the back of the bench and brushed across her loose hair, sweeping it over her shoulder, allowing it to cascade down her back. He observed her as she glanced down at the ring on her finger while his hand under her chin lifted her face and their eyes met.

Even with the slight chill in the air, as their lips touched, their blood warmed and the electricity quickly spread throughout their bodies. His hand slipped around her neck, cradling the back of her head as he pulled her closer, wanting the feel, the taste, and the excitement of her lips on his again.

"Mmm," she moaned softly as her lips found it nearly impossible to release his. As she finally leaned back slightly, "Thank you," were the only words she was able to manage.

"Any time; kissing you is most definitely my pleasure."

"Well, I really do appreciate that," she laughed softly, "But I was really referring to…"

"To what, Elizabeth?" he spoke softly as his hand rested along her jaw line while his thumb brushed across her cheek.

"Today, you turned what could have been a major catastrophe into the absolute best day of my life."

"I didn't do anything; your parents would have come around," he assured her.

"No, it's not even that."

"What are you talking about?"

She stood up and walked to the railing, wrapping her arm around the entry post. She glanced up toward the house, momentarily lost in her own thoughts. "Jack, you came here with me, willing to meet my parents, and after they made such horrible accusations, you still proposed to me. I appreciate your love, your faith, and your trust. Jack, I appreciate you."

His dimpled smile caused her heart to pound as he stood and approached her. "Dance with me…" he held out his hand.

"I don't think my dad ever had satellite radio put in, but… Alexa, play The Pulse on SiriusXM."

"Playing The Pulse on SiriusXM," Alexa responded.

"Dad must have waited until all of us moved out to put that in. He probably didn't want us out here dancing and kissing with our boyfriends."

As the music began to play, Jack could have inquired, but it wasn't necessary. The fact was, he was her current and final boyfriend, and he couldn't wait to make her his wife.

She took his hand and he led her out onto the middle of the gazebo. He held her tight and she leaned her head on his chest as the song "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" by Elton John began to play…

 _ **There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun**_

 _ **I need to tell you  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay**_

 _ **And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight**_

 _ **With your smile  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start**_

 _ **And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Oh, it takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight**_

As her head rested on his chest she could feel the rhythmic beating of his heart. It was soothing, actually calming in a day where her emotions had fluctuated from uncertainty to nervousness, moving quickly into anger, and then on to disappointed understanding. Ending there would have been as she'd expected, but Jack clearly made it the best day of her life with his beautiful proposal and her parents acceptance of her, of him and of them as a couple.

As the song ended, Jack kissed her. It was bold, yet tender, enthusiastic, yet gentle, and possessive, yet oh so very thankful for her placement in his life at a time when he was ready to accept her in return.

Suddenly his own emotions took control in a day where he'd run the gamut from his own disbelief to anger to thankfulness and settling in on a feeling he'd felt since she let him into her life…love.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she wiped a tear that slipped from the outside of his eye.

"This is the best day of my life."

"I love you Jack, but I'm sure that you've had some wonderful baseball moments in your life that…"

He interrupted as his hands held hers, "Nothing rivals this. Truly Elizabeth, I can live without baseball; I can't survive without you."

His arms slipped around her waist as he pulled her into his body. One hand rested on the small of her back and the other gently moved up and down causing her skin to tingle.

As their lips met, each one felt as though it was different. They had long since stopped simply trying to impress each other and were no longer dating the other's representatives. Their hearts had opened, welcoming the other inside. They'd seen each other at their best and worst, and nothing was tearing them away.

However, Jack had to admit that he was thrown for a loop today when he found out that Elizabeth came from a wealthy family, a piece of her past, present and likely future that she's kept secret. But he also realized that to Elizabeth, the wealth belonged to her parents, and just like other inconsequential things that had happened in her life, living in a mansion did not define her.

"What's that?" Jack asked as he heard a bell in the distance.

Elizabeth laughed, "That's Thelma. When I was younger and would slip away from the family to be alone and think or write, she'd ring the bell, basically telling me that my parents were looking for me."

As they held hands and walked toward the house, she continued, "She rang the bell instead yelling for me because she didn't want to draw attention to the fact that I was gone. She was always trying to keep me from getting into trouble."

"Well, she's okay in my book, because she told me where to find you," he added as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Surprisingly the dinner conversation was quite pleasant and entertaining, devoid of the contempt that had consumed everyone just hours before. That was until talk of the actual wedding entered the conversation.

"So, when is the wedding?" Grace asked.

Elizabeth and Jack turned toward each other and then back to her mother. "We haven't decided."

"I assume that you will have it here," Grace prodded.

"Well, actually Jack and I thought that we might get married in San Diego…"

"San Diego? What's in San Diego?"

"My mom lives there," Jack cautiously explained.

"Can't she come here? We'll send the jet for her, right William?"

"Of course," William quickly agreed.

"Mom, Jack and I haven't really had time to think about it. We may just go to the Justice of the Peace…"

"NO," Grace stated, her voice was louder than anyone, including Grace anticipated. "Elizabeth, don't you remember the book you made as a young girl that included everything you wanted for your wedding?"

"I remember; it's in a box on my closet shelf. But mom, I'm 30 years old now, and I'm not sure that a big wedding is really what I want."

"Well, you don't need a big wedding; 200 or so guests should take care of it."

"200 guests?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Well, you have your friends, and Jack's teammates and friends, and there are people on both sides who will expect invitations. If necessary we can rent out the yacht club," Mrs. Thatcher replied as she glanced at William for confirmation.

"Whatever you girls want is fine with me," he replied.

Before anyone else could speak Mrs. Thatcher continued, "I remember the times we used to sit and talk about your grand wedding. I don't want you to regret giving up your dream."

Thankful that her parents were accepting of Jack and their engagement, but feeling as though the air in the mansion was beginning to suffocate her, she began to look a bit nervous. Glancing at her watch, Elizabeth turned to Jack, "It's getting late. We really should be going."

"Oh, I'm sorry; you have to work tomorrow, don't you?" Grace commented.

"It's a school day."

"Are you driving back to New York tonight?"

"Actually, I have a hotel room, so I'm staying for awhile."

Elizabeth stood, followed by Jack and her parents. She made her way around the table, hugging her mom and dad, before grabbing her jacket and bag, and hoping to get out of the house before the first wedding planning fight began.

As Jack shook hands with her father and hugged her mother, Elizabeth was waiting at the front door, feeling anxious and much like a caged animal.

"Wait Miss Elizabeth…" Thelma called out.

"Please Thelma; it's just Elizabeth. I mean you have known me my entire life. You know I'm not formal…"

"Okay, Elizabeth it is…here is your dessert."

"Oh Thelma, you didn't have to do that. Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes ma'am; I mean, yes, it's your favorite, and a container of homemade Vanilla Bean ice cream."

"Thank you so much, Thelma," Elizabeth hugged her favorite cook as Jack walked up.

Jack stuck out his arm to shake Thelma's hand, "Thank you for helping me out earlier. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Take care of her; she's special," Thelma remarked.

Jack smiled as he glanced back at Elizabeth, "I'm well aware of that."

Thelma rushed off as Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher approached to see Jack and Elizabeth out.

Thankful for the darkness, Elizabeth kissed her parents once more before taking Jack's arm in hers while holding the handrail with her right hand as they made their way down the steps.

Her parents watched as Jack opened the passenger side door and allowed Elizabeth to slip inside. He waved to them as he walked around and opened the driver's side door. In no time he disappeared inside his BMW, turned on the headlights and they were driving out of the estate.

He took her left hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing her beautiful, slender ring finger. "So, I guess getting married in San Diego is out?"

"I don't know. Why does it have to be so difficult? I mean, it's my wedding…I mean, our wedding, not my mom's. And 200 guests?"

Jack wasn't certain how to respond to her comment so he simply squeezed her hand for reassurance.

The car sat at the end of the long driveway as he waited to pull out onto Thatcher Lane. Jack turned the radio down, as his hand rested on the back of her neck, gently cradling her head.

Elizabeth leaned into his hand, turning her head to face him, smiling back when she observed his dimpled smile.

His voice was calm and soothing, "I love you, and all I want to do is marry you. I don't care if it's in San Diego, Baltimore or the Justice of the Peace, but it needs to be where you choose. I'll be wherever you tell me, standing at the altar, so proud to watch you walk down the aisle, and thankful that you agreed to become my wife."

"I'd marry you right here, right now Jack. I don't want to waste a lot of time planning it; I just want to be able to start our lives together," she stated, clearly confused as to how to handle everything. "I don't know what to do. My sister, Viola had a big wedding, so it isn't like my mom missed out, but then again, Julie eloped without telling anyone."

Elizabeth looked down, deep in thought she continued, "Now that I think about it, my mom never got over that."

He pulled her closer as his lips covered hers. Although preoccupied, her lips softened immediately upon his touch.

"Mmm," she pulled back slightly, "I needed that."

He smiled back as they pulled out onto Thatcher Lane and headed home. Forty minutes later, they pulled into Elizabeth's driveway and caught Brenda walking out of her townhouse.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; I heard Lizzie barking, and your car was here, but you didn't answer, so I got worried," she stated as she held out her hand, "Here you can take back your keys."

"Oh my word, is that what I think it is?" Brenda gasped as she caught a glimpse of the engagement ring on Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth laughed, "First of all, thank you for checking on Lizzie, but please keep my keys. I feel so much better knowing that you're keeping an eye, and I guess in this case, an ear on things. And now…" Elizabeth stuck her hand out as both women squealed with excitement, "Jack asked me to marry him…"

Jack stood back, proud that something he'd done could elicit such a reaction.

Glancing back at Jack, Elizabeth stated, "Oh Jack, I'm sorry, this is Brenda. She takes care of Lizzie for me when I go out of town."

"We've sort of met before," Jack smiled as he remembered seeing Brenda when he drove down to talk to Elizabeth, passing her in the yard as she chatted with Elizabeth on the phone. "It's very nice you meet you, Brenda."

"Very nice to meet you too, Jack. Congratulations!" she and Elizabeth hugged again as Jack looked on.

Brenda excused herself as Jack and Elizabeth stepped inside.

"Would you like a glass of wine or coffee with dessert?" she asked as she glanced back and found him on the floor tussling with Lizzie. "I'll take that as wine," she whispered.

Elizabeth grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, and placed them on a tray along with their pineapple upside down cake and homemade Vanilla Bean ice cream.

Elizabeth took a seat on the sofa, poured the glasses of wine and cleared her throat, doing her best to gain his attention. "Jack, would you like to join me?"

"I'm sorry," he responded and was beside her before any other words were spoken. Glancing at the full bottle of wine he asked, "Are you trying to get me intoxicated so I can't go to the hotel?"

"I honestly hadn't thought about it, but now that you mention it Jack, why can't you just stay here?" she asked.

"Honey, you know why…"

"Jack, it's no one's business what we do. Besides, I'm tired of saying goodbye to you and either you leave or I do."

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack, listen…if you move in here, we'll have more of a reason to get married quickly," she stated as she assumed she'd have to argue with him more. "Where are you going," she called out as he headed for the front door.

"I'm going to get my bag from my car and put it in the guest room."

She smiled, realizing that everything she'd wanted in life, an education, a fulfilling career and a man whom she desperately loved, was all falling into place.

With his bag in the guest room, Jack took his seat again beside Elizabeth on the sofa. With wine glasses in their hands, Jack toasted…

" _ **Because I love you truly,**_

 _ **Because you love me too,**_

 _ **My very greatest happiness**_

 _ **Is sharing my life with you."**_

As the wine passed through their lips, Elizabeth boldly leaned in and pressed her mouth to his. The kiss was soft and gentle and the fruity notes of the wine were still easily detected on each of their lips.

Jack placed their glasses on the table. His hand took hers, but immediately began to gently sweep up her arm and over her shoulder, resting momentarily before cradling the back of her head. His other hand swept around her waist as he pulled her close, but quickly realized that she would never be close enough. He realized that he could unzip his body and pull her inside, but his desire for her was so strong that she would still never be close enough.

As her eyes met his, he pressed his body against hers, leaning her back on the soft arm of the sofa. His lips pressed gently against hers as he could still easily taste the fruitiness of the wine they had just consumed.

He enjoyed fine wines, but at this moment, with her, the Barefoot Cellars Pink Moscato; that she purchased at the Whole Foods Market on Smith Avenue was his new, all-time favorite.

As his lips left hers, they immediately traced along her jaw line to her ear and down her neck. Her skin felt soft and warm and the lavender vanilla scent of her shampoo blended well with the floral bouquet of her perfume. She leaned her head back as his tongue traced along her collarbone, dipping down slightly as her blouse opened revealing her cleavage.

She moaned softly; her arms around his waist held him tightly, as if she was afraid that he, being the clearer thinker, would pull away. She felt much like a child, so excited for a special occasion, but feeling anxious as though the time would never arrive, and she'd be left empty. For in her heart, Jack was the only man she'd ever dreamed of making love to, and although they had the rest of their lives to be together, she hated wasting time.

Elizabeth was clearly conflicted in her feelings and emotions, with the devilish one wanting to cast her inhibitions to the wind, forget what everyone, including herself expected, and enjoy the love she'd found, completely and without hesitation. However, as if the flipped coin changed sides, weighing heavily upon her was the fact that she'd held tightly to her virtue, considering it precious and a gift that should not be unwrapped for the first time until her wedding night.

As he was pressed against her, it took all of his strength to push himself away from her soft body, enticing perfume and excruciating desire for her. He sat up firm against the back of the sofa, as his eyes focused directly ahead.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm just going to go to bed," she stated. Observing the melted ice cream and soggy pineapple upside down cake, she first gathered the two uneaten dessert plates and walked into the kitchen.

Returning to the den she stated, "I'll see you in the morning."

He took her hand, stopping her. As she turned around he could see her own struggle and realized that things were just as difficult for her as they were for him. His heart pounded as he felt the electricity flowing through his veins as he stood and closed the distance between them.

Realizing that she had to be emotionally exhausted, he responded, "It's been a long day. You need to get some sleep. I forgot you have to work in the morning."

She turned back to face him, "Actually, I took the rest of the week off so I don't go back until Monday. So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Fly to San Diego…"

"Jack, isn't that something we need to plan for?"

"Honey, you go to sleep and I'll plan it. We have to go out so you can meet my mom; the sooner the better, right?" Jack stated as he pulled out his phone and began looking at flights to San Diego.

Elizabeth had only walked a few strides when she turned around, "Jack, what if she doesn't like me?"

"She already loves you."

"How could she; we've never met?"

"Because she knows how important you are to me," Jack stated as he put his phone down on the table, stood up from the sofa and walked over to her. He held her tightly until he felt her body begin to relax. He whispered, "It will be nothing like earlier today with your parents, I promise."

His finger under her chin lifted her lips to meet his, "Trust me; everything will be okay."

Elizabeth smiled, "I do trust you."

She continued down the hall as Jack stood ever so still. His eyes never left her as he watched until the master bedroom door closed. Left alone in the den, Jack proceeded to check the airlines for flights to San Diego.

In the master bedroom, Elizabeth changed into her favorite flannel shorts and t-shirt, pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. She grabbed her journal from the top drawer of her bedside table, clicked on her favorite writing pen, flipped to the next blank page and attempted to convey her feelings from their emotionally charged day onto the empty canvas…

" _ **Life can be joyous, exciting and fulfilling, but there are times when it can also dig a hole, knock you down and bury your feelings and emotions way below the surface. You hold them inside, afraid to speak your truth, hoping to keep everyone happy, but knowing that to be an impossible task.**_

 _ **Your heart aches as you realize that you've disappointed those around you, wanting to make things right, but not certain how to make it happen. Should we give up our dreams, our desires, and allow others to make the decisions for us, hoping as we trudge along that their happiness is truly all that matters? Will we regret, at some point, not standing up for ourselves?**_

 _ **Why does growing up have to be so difficult? As children we want nothing more than to rush through life, pushing to enter each new stage so that we can do more, have more, and expect more of everything that this precious life has to offer. Then we have the power to run our own lives, and yet we yearn for the simpler times when decisions were made by others, and blame for the outcome could not be placed upon us.**_

 _ **In reality, life is a series of choices. From the moment we wake until we fall asleep, all day, every day we decide what calls to answer, who we sit with, what words we speak, and the tone we use. We decide what we eat, where we go, how we feel, and what information to disseminate. Our thoughts are essentially fleeting moments of time often based on those things weighing heaviest on our minds. Realizing that the best indicator of future conduct is prior behavior, we make the best decisions possible given the information available to us, hoping that those in our path are not angered by our choices."**_

Elizabeth slipped her journal into the drawer, laid back and attempted to contemplate the events of the day. In a matter of hours, she'd run the gamut between fear, anxiety, anger, disappointment, understanding, surprise, joy and love.

Back in the den, Jack booked two tickets on Southwest Airlines for Thursday afternoon. He sat on the sofa knowing how happy his mother was going to be when she heard the exciting news. She only wanted him to be happy, and had advised him that she would even do her best to get along with Selma if she was truly who he loved. There was no doubt in his mind that his mother would absolutely love Elizabeth.

Lizzie came up and nudged Jack's leg, begging to go outside. Jack put down his phone, put a leash on Lizzie and they walked to the door. They were only in the front yard for a few minutes when Brenda stepped outside to retrieve something from her car.

"Hey Brenda," Jack called out, hoping that in the darkness he wouldn't frighten her.

"Hey Jack; congratulations again," she replied.

He smiled, giving her a taste of the dimpled grin that Elizabeth loved so much. "Thank you; I have a big favor to ask…"

"When do you need me to watch Lizzie?"

Jack laughed at the fact that she knew what he wanted. "Well, my mom lives out in San Diego, and we need to go out so she can meet Elizabeth. I have tickets to leave tomorrow afternoon, and we'll be back on Sunday evening. I hate to ask on such short notice…"

"Don't worry; I'll be glad to take care of Lizzie."

"Thank you so much," he replied before heading back inside.

Lizzie ran over to grab some water from her bowl while Jack picked up his phone from the table and dialed his mother's number…

"Hello…"

"Hey mom…"

"Jack is everything okay?" she asked, glancing at the clock and realizing that it was now almost midnight on the east coast.

"No ma'am, as a matter of fact, things are wonderful."

Sitting in her home 3000 miles away, Charlotte Thornton smiled, "I assume you talked to Elizabeth."

Even though they couldn't see each other, Jack's smile quickly rivaled hers, "I took your advice and I drove down to see her."

"So did you explain everything? Are you back together? Will you be coming to see me for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, yes and possibly, but we are actually coming out tomorrow. I want you to meet your future daughter-in-law."

"Well, I always love seeing you, but if you come now will you still be able to come for Thanksgiving?"

"Mom, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, you took my advice and you and Elizabeth are back together, but you're not sure if you'll be coming for Thanksgiving. Jack, I'm so happy for you, for both of you. I can't wait to meet her…wait, did you say daughter-in-law?"

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22- What Happened?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 22- What Happened?**_

 _ ****STEAM ALERT…****_

 _ **Okay guys, just a bit of a warning. There is some steam in this chapter, so if that's not what you are into, please travel along and join us maybe in the next chapter. You have now received fair warning…**_

 _ **Recap of the Chapter 21 ending…**_

In the master bedroom, Elizabeth changed into her favorite flannel shorts and camisole, pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. She grabbed her journal from the top drawer of her bedside table, clicked on her favorite writing pen, flipped to the next blank page and attempted to convey her feelings from their emotionally charged day onto the empty canvas…

" _ **Life can be joyous, exciting and fulfilling, but there are times when it can also dig a hole, knock you down and bury your feelings and emotions way below the surface. You hold them inside, afraid to speak your truth, hoping to keep everyone happy, but knowing that to be an impossible task.**_

 _ **Your heart aches as you realize that you've disappointed those around you, wanting to make things right, but not certain how to make it happen. Should we give up our dreams, our desires, and allow others to make the decisions for us, hoping as we trudge along that their happiness is truly all that matters? Will we regret, at some point, not standing up for ourselves?**_

 _ **Why does growing up have to be so difficult? As children we want nothing more than to rush through life, pushing to enter each new stage so that we can do more, have more, and expect more of everything that this precious life has to offer. Then we have the power to run our own lives, and yet we yearn for the simpler times when decisions were made by others, and blame for the outcome could not be placed upon us.**_

 _ **In reality, life is a series of choices. From the moment we wake until we fall asleep, all day, every day we decide what calls to answer, who we sit with, what words we speak, and the tone we use. We decide what we eat, where we go, how we feel, and what information to disseminate. Our thoughts are essentially fleeting moments of time often based on those things weighing heaviest on our minds. Realizing that the best indicator of future conduct is prior behavior, we make the best decisions possible given the information available to us, hoping that those in our path are not angered by our choices."**_

Elizabeth slipped her journal into the drawer, laid back and attempted to contemplate the events of the day. In a matter of hours, she'd run the gamut between fear, anxiety, anger, disappointment, understanding, surprise, joy and love.

Back in the den, Jack booked two tickets on Southwest Airlines for Thursday afternoon. He sat on the sofa knowing how happy his mother was going to be when she heard the exciting news. She only wanted him to be happy, and had advised him that she would even do her best to get along with Selma if she was truly who he loved. There was no doubt in his mind that his mother would absolutely love Elizabeth.

Lizzie came up and nudged Jack's leg, begging to go outside. Jack put down his phone, put a leash on Lizzie and they walked to the door. They were only in the front yard for a few minutes when Brenda stepped outside to retrieve something from her car.

"Hey Brenda," Jack called out, hoping that in the darkness he wouldn't frighten her.

"Hey Jack; congratulations again," she replied.

He smiled, giving her a taste of the dimpled grin that Elizabeth loved so much. "Thank you; I have a big favor to ask…"

"When do you need me to watch Lizzie?"

Jack laughed at the fact that she knew what he wanted. "Well, my mom lives out in San Diego, and we need to go out so she can meet Elizabeth. I have tickets to leave tomorrow afternoon, and we'll be back on Sunday evening. I hate to ask on such short notice…"

"Don't worry; I'll be glad to take care of Lizzie."

"Thank you so much," he replied before heading back inside.

Lizzie ran over to grab some water from her bowl while Jack picked up his phone from the table and dialed his mother's number…

"Hello…"

"Hey mom…"

"Jack is everything okay?" she asked, glancing at the clock and realizing that it was now almost midnight on the east coast.

"No ma'am, as a matter of fact, things are wonderful."

Sitting in her home 3000 miles away, Charlotte Thornton smiled, "I assume you talked to Elizabeth."

Even though they couldn't see each other, Jack's smile quickly rivaled hers, "I took your advice and I drove down to see her."

"So did you explain everything? Are you back together? Will you be coming to see me for Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, yes and possibly, but we are actually coming out tomorrow. I want you to meet your future daughter-in-law."

"Well, I always love seeing you, but if you come now will you still be able to come for Thanksgiving?"

"Mom, did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, you took my advice and you and Elizabeth are back together, but you're not sure if you'll be coming for Thanksgiving. Jack, I'm so happy for you, for both of you. I can't wait to meet her…wait, did you say daughter-in-law?"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

"Yes ma'am; I asked Elizabeth to marry me and she agreed."

There was a moment of silence which concerned him, "Mom, are you there?"

"Jack, I'm glad that you worked everything out, but marriage? How long have you known her?"

"Long enough," Jack stated sternly as he walked outside to make certain that Elizabeth didn't overhear his conversation.

"What does that even mean?"

"Mom, I'm 31 years old; I know what I want, and I don't want to wait any longer. I have to say, I didn't expect this from you and if you're going to be like this, we aren't coming. I won't have Elizabeth go through this with you too."

"With me too? What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's okay now, but her parents were upset."

Now feeling much like a mama bear protecting her cub, she took offense to the possibility that Elizabeth's parents did not find him to be suitable for their daughter. "What happened, Jack, do they not think you're good enough for her?"

"Stop it mom; it's nothing like that. Elizabeth hadn't told them about me…"

Charlotte interrupted, "Excuse me; you two are dating for 6 months, and she hasn't even mentioned you to them, why?"

"It's not what you think, mom. Elizabeth wanted to see where we went in this relationship without her parent's involvement. With any other relationship she had her mother was pushing for marriage, and Elizabeth simply didn't want us feeling that pressure."

Jack continued to walk around Elizabeth's small front yard, his heart pounding, the phone attached to his ear, and the oxygen somehow bypassing his lungs as he began to feel lightheaded. "We talked to her parents tonight; it didn't go well, but only because Elizabeth had withheld our relationship from them. They felt like they were in the dark, and it hurt them, her mother especially. We're fine now. I guess I just expected something different from you."

Jack stood in the middle of the yard; it was dark but the streetlights provided a minimal amount of light. He turned back to look at the front of Elizabeth's townhouse and observed the heart shaped wreath hanging prominently on her door under the porch light.

Jack's breath was shaky, "Mom, if you can't accept this, we won't be coming. I won't put Elizabeth through that."

"Jack, I'm just playing devil's advocate. I mean, you've dated other girls for longer than you've been seeing Elizabeth, and marriage was never on the radar. I know you love her, all I want to know is that you're sure," she asked as her voice wavered slightly realizing the seriousness of this subject.

"Mom, my heart aches when she's not around. You saw me when we weren't together; I was a mess. Nothing in my life feels important when she's not there to share it with me…not baseball, and unfortunately, not even my charity work."

"Jack…"

"Mom, please understand; I'm not some lovesick teenager. I'm a grown man, and she completes me. Just like you used to tell us that dad was your missing piece, Elizabeth is mine, and I love her with everything I am."

Hearing her crying on the other end startled him. She was always so brave and hardly the sentimental type. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked.

"Jack, that's all I wanted to hear; I'm just so happy for you," she managed to say through her sniffling. "So I get to meet her tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ma'am. We land in San Diego tomorrow afternoon at 4:15, but don't worry about coming to get us; I need to get a car anyway."

"Jack, you don't need to get a rental; you can use my car."

"I appreciate that but Elizabeth hasn't been to the west coast before, so I'd like to take her to some places, and I don't want to put you out. Besides, it's already done mom, so it'll be okay."

"Okay," she stated with a broad smile, "Call me when you land."

"I will. Hey mom…?"

"Yes honey…"

"Thank you for everything."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too."

Jack walked back inside, locking the front door before heading down the hall to his room. Noticing the light on in Elizabeth's room, he walked past the guest room and knocked on her door.

"Elizabeth…are you awake?" he whispered.

"You can come in Jack," she replied as she watched the door open.

She scooted over in bed as Jack took a seat beside her.

"I have everything worked out…"

"Worked out for what?"

"We fly out of here tomorrow afternoon at 1:30 for San Diego."

"So soon?"

He smiled; he knew she was nervous, and most likely had a vision in her mind of another altercation with his mother. "Elizabeth, I just called my mom. She's excited for us, and can't wait to meet you."

"Are you just telling me that to keep me from worrying?"

"No, I'm serious. My mom knows how much you mean to me and she can't wait to meet you," he assured her. "You get some sleep; we'll need to leave here by 10:30."

"Wait, I can't go…"

"Why not? I already have the tickets; of course you can go."

"Jack, I don't have anyone to take care of Lizzie. I won't put her at the Vet's office. Every time she's there she gets kennel cough."

"No need to take her to the Vet; Brenda is taking care of her."

Jack continued toward the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he turned back toward Elizabeth, "I love you. Don't worry; everything is gonna be okay."

Elizabeth lay back in bed as her long auburn curls cascaded down her pillow. She said nothing, but her crystal blue eyes were calling to him, wanting him to stay. He was suddenly nervous; knowing that he should leave, but his legs felt heavy, as if his feet were in concrete…he couldn't move.

"Honey, I can't stay…"

"Please Jack; I just want to know you're here. I won't touch you."

Jack released a frustrated breath that sounded much like a soft laugh, "Elizabeth," he closed his eyed and shook his head gently from side to side. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now," he replied.

Jack was a Christian; he was raised in the church and was well aware that complying with Elizabeth's wish to remain a virgin was important, not only to her, but to him and their relationship. However, at this moment, he wasn't thinking about GOD, commandments or morals. He was thinking of her body, soft and supple lying just under the covers; her camisole barely covering her breasts, and the fact that he would, at this moment, make a deal with the devil and in return he would get to experience everything about her without judgment, backlash, or regret.

"Can you just stay until I fall asleep?" she asked; a request that had him returning to the bed and taking a seat on the edge of the mattress.

"Close your eyes," he whispered as his fingers gently brushed several rogue strands of hair from her face, slipping them behind her ear.

With her eyes closed as he had asked, her head pressed against his hand, wanting to feel his touch, and needing to know that he was there with her. Her breath calmed and as he hummed softly, she drifted off to sleep.

Jack stood and kissed her forehead before pulling her blanket up to cover her shoulders. His hand brushed against her shoulder and he suddenly stopped. He'd never had such desire for a woman before and found it difficult to think of little else but her.

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the guest bed, staring out into the hall, wishing that they were already married and that he was in bed holding her right now. He changed into a pair of sweat pants but no shirt and stretched out in the bed.

Jack stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, his thoughts consumed by this woman who had entered his life by chance and completely flipped his world upside down.

Finally he closed his eyes and while thinking of Elizabeth and what he envisioned their married life to be like, he drifted off to sleep and into the most magical and realistic dream he'd ever experienced…

"Hey honey, I'm home," Jack called out as he entered their brand new two story vinyl sided home with the wraparound porch and a swing to the left of the front door. There was a pair of rocking chairs on the side of the house overlooking the pond and Elizabeth's vegetable garden which was enclosed by a white picket fence.

Finding the house empty, he stepped back outside and walked out to the garden. Hearing her sing as she plucked veggies from their stems, he walked slowly, hoping not to disturb her.

Elizabeth walked out of her garden, having not seen him until she closed her gate and turned back toward the house. Her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. She dropped her basket and ran to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

They were married a month ago, but he was quickly pulled away for spring training, and they'd been apart for three weeks. Surprising her with a weekend trip home was much like an answered prayer for each of them.

They waited until the "I do's" to be intimate with each other. Although both were nervous, when the moment actually arrived, each one found their wedding night to be magical and most definitely memorable. Jack took his time with her, making the experience all she'd dreamed it would be. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that he'd had sex before, but this was the first time in his life that he'd ever made love. The giving and the sharing filled each of them with emotions that neither had truly experienced before.

He smiled as he inhaled and the scent of her perfume had his thoughts drifting back to the first three days of their Caribbean honeymoon where they rarely left the bedroom. With his arms around her waist, he held her close as her lips, soft, rosy and plump met his. The initial kiss was gentle, and tender, but as they separated, the passion gained control and seemed to burn right through them.

Jack gently returned her feet to the ground but immediately swept her up into his arms and carried her into the house. Without much effort, he scaled the flight of steps to the second floor and entered into the master bedroom. He placed her feet on the ground and began backing her toward the bed.

As the back of her legs rubbed against the mattress, she sat back on the bed. Jack's hand was behind her head as he laid her back onto the pillow, his body lay against hers. She could tell how much he missed her, needed her, wanted her and loved her as his body quickly responded to her touch. His lips were warm; his touch was electrifying and his firm member was eager to satisfy.

Her teeth gently brushed across her bottom lip, unintentionally teasing him. As their hearts pounded and respiration increased, his lips met hers; they were strong and bold as he pressed his body against hers. The kiss was hot, demanding and possessive, and her skin tingled as his fingertips ran up her arm.

"I've missed you so much, Eliz…a…beth," he whispered as he drew out each syllable in her name.

Jack's fingers quickly released the button on her jeans as he stood before her and easily slid them down her long, slender legs. Before easing himself back onto the bed, the belt to his trousers was unbuckled and the garment, along with his boxer briefs dropped to the floor, joining her stonewashed jeans in a pile on the carpeted floor.

He lay beside her as his hand slid under her t-shirt, resting on her abdomen. Each one felt the electricity as it flowed through them while his hand slowly rose higher, causing her skin to tingle and her body to warm. He rolled the hem of her t-shirt between his fingers as the shirt was quickly pulled over her head and dropped to the floor.

With the precision of a skilled surgeon, his hand behind her back easily unsnapped her bra, tossing it into the middle of the floor along with his own t-shirt.

His warm breath tickled her neck as he nibbled gently on her earlobe. His lips tasted the saltiness of her soft skin as he made his way down her neck and along her collarbone.

His lips continued to press gently and softly on her chest. He worked his way down, kissing her between her breasts as his hand cupped her right one, before his lips met her left.

She moaned softly as her chest swelled and her body rose to meet him wanting to be closer; wanting to feel every inch of his skin upon hers.

His finger slipped under the band of her panties as she raised her hips up slightly and he pulled them down her long, sun tanned legs, dropping them on the floor, joining the other articles of clothing.

Jack's arms around Elizabeth's waist stabilized her as he rolled over, taking her body with him. She straddled his waist, giggling at the surprise of his quick action. She leaned down; her hair tickled his skin as her lips pressed firmly against his chest. Her tongue traced along his collarbone as her lips made soft contact with each nipple.

Jack again rolled his body to the other side of the bed, taking hers with him as he ended up straddling her. Beneath his hand, the give of her body was soft and supple upon his touch. She drew her knees up as Jack hovered over her body. He pressed inside her, filling her body with a familiarity that she had missed.

Jack's back arched and then rounded as Elizabeth's hips rose up to meet him. Their bodies easily worked into a comfortable rhythm as he pushed deep inside, driven by her soft moans, and gentle whispers begging him not to stop.

Their bodies were obviously made for each other as her curves fit perfectly with his. Her legs wrapped around his waist and as the passion burned right through them, her fingers pressing deeply into his muscled back as they easily become one person.

Jack collapsed beside her as one arm wrapped around her body and her head rested upon his chest. Both were out of breath as their hearts continuing to pound, and neither wanted to move. As their breathing calmed, each one drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Jack woke and as he attempted to get out of bed, he found Elizabeth, snuggled up to his back with her arms around his chest. He rolled on his back, causing her to stir, but she refused to release him.

He rubbed his hands harshly up and down his face, suddenly breaking out into a cold sweat, worried that he'd lost control and taken her virginity in a moment of passion. As he gently removed her hold on him, he grabbed a blanket to cover himself, but found that he was still wearing his sweat pants. He glanced about the room; no bra, no t-shirt, no jeans, and no trousers graced the floor… _ **was it real? Did we make love? It felt so real…**_

He sat on the side of the bed doing his best to gather his senses. Realizing that not only was there no garden for Elizabeth to work in, they were currently in a townhouse, and there certainly was no wraparound porch. _**How could it feel so real…her touch, her lips, her body…oh my GOD, her body…**_

As he sat on the side of the bed, her hand touched his back, "Come back to bed Jack."

He swallowed hard, "Elizabeth it's 8:30; we need to get you packed."

She closed her eyes, "Okay, if you're sure that it's not going to be like my parents, because Jack, I don't think I can take it if your mom doesn't like me or questions us getting married."

Jack stood up and pulled back the covers, "Honey, I've already talked to my mom. She knows and she's happy for us."

An hour later they were in his car and headed for the airport. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What time did you come into my room?" he asked.

"Not long after you left me. I waited until you were asleep, because to be honest, I thought you would send me away. I was actually surprised because as soon as I wrapped my arms around your waist, you grabbed me, but I think you were having a bad dream, because you were breathing so hard, like you were scared or out of breath."

"Probably a little bit of both," he smiled as his hand reached over and took hold of hers. "Did anything happen?"

"Like what?"

"Did we…"

"Did we what?"

"Did we make love last night?"

"No, but WOW, that must have been some dream. Would you care to share it with me?"

"Not really…" he stated as his eyes remained focused on the road.

Once at the airport, Jack grabbed their bags and they proceeded to TSA. They showed the agent their boarding passes on his phone, breezed through the security screening, and were sitting at Gate A3 with plenty of time to spare before boarding.

"Would you like some coffee or something?" he asked.

"A cup of coffee would be awesome. Someone made me get out of bed before I was ready to this morning," she teased.

"Trust me, I enjoyed it too…" _ **immensely,**_ "but we did have a plane to catch."

Jack got up and walked down to Starbucks where he stood in line for service. Ten minutes later, he returned to his seat next to Elizabeth with two coffees, and two muffins, one blueberry and one banana walnut.

"Thank you," she stated before softly kissing his lips.

He knew those lips, and they were just as soft in his dream, "You're welcome."

They barely finished their coffee and muffin before the call came to board Flight #1423 to San Diego.

"You got non-stop?" she asked.

"I know how much you hate take offs, so this was the only non-stop flight to San Diego today," he replied.

Again she kissed him, "Thank you for thinking about me."

"Always…"

They took their seats, but as soon as the plane backed away from the gate, her eyes closed, and Jack felt her grip on his hand intensify. Once in the air, she was fine with her head resting on his shoulder for a majority of the flight.

Six hours later the landing gear dropped and they touched down at San Diego International Airport. Jack grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment and they made their way to the Hertz Rental Car Center, with a quick stop by the women's restroom along the way.

Jack waited patiently outside, and smiled broadly once she reappeared.

They completed their paperwork for the rental car and then proceeded out to the parking lot where he placed their bags into a BMW hardtop convertible. Before pulling out of the parking lot, Jack placed a call to his mother…

"Hey mom, we just landed and we're pulling out of the Hertz parking lot right now. We'll be there in about 30 minutes," Jack advised.

"May I speak to Lizzie please?"

"Mom," Jack turned his head toward the window and whispered, "Her name is Elizabeth."

"Jack, I know what her name is, but I need to come up with something special that just I call her. Please let me talk to her."

"But mom…"

"Honey, I just want to welcome her to San Diego."

Jack handed his phone to Elizabeth, "My mom wants to welcome you to the west coast."

"Hi Mrs. Thornton," Elizabeth nervously stated.

"Welcome to San Diego, dear," Charlotte offered.

Seeing her eyes water he quickly became concerned. He caught her glance and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

"Okay, I look forward to meeting you too. See you soon," Elizabeth stated before the call ended.

"What's wrong?" assuming that his mother had said something to upset her. He asked again, only this time he wasn't silent.

She wiped a few tears as they slipped down her cheek, "Nothing's wrong; everything is right." More tears fell as she started to explain that Charlotte was simply welcoming her to the family.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of his family home. It was certainly nice, in an upscale neighborhood, but still far from Elizabeth's lavish upbringing.

Charlotte was watching out the window waiting on their arrival. Before Jack had shut off the engine, she was on her way outside.

Jack jumped out of the car and hugged her, "Mom, please be nice, okay? Elizabeth is nervous," he whispered.

"No need for her to be nervous; I'm happy for you," her response was also whispered.

Elizabeth had opened the door and exited the vehicle by the time Jack ran around the car and took her hand. He could feel her nervousness as her hand trembled. Jack leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, its okay," he whispered before leading her around the car and over to his mother.

"Mom, this is Elizabeth Thatcher…Elizabeth, this is my mom, Charlotte Thornton," Jack released Elizabeth as she stuck out her arm to shake Charlotte's hand.

"What is with the handshake; we're going to be family, Lizzie," Charlotte stated as she pulled Elizabeth in for a hug.

"Mom, it's not Lizzie…"

Jack, its okay. She can call me Lizzie if she likes," Elizabeth responded, realizing that this wasn't worthy of fighting over.

Jack watched as the two most important women in his life seemed to be getting along quite well. Elizabeth's nerves appeared to dissipate with Charlotte's gesture and Charlotte, observing Jack's smile, knew that Elizabeth was the woman for her son.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Thornton. Jack has told me so much about you," Elizabeth stated as she did her best to keep her nerves at bay.

"Lizzie, my son has told me a great deal about you too. I am so happy to finally meet you, but please, call me Charlotte."

"Yes ma'am…I mean, yes, Charlotte; thank you."

As Jack grabbed their bags and they started for the front porch, Elizabeth's phone rang…

Glancing down she stopped. "Jack, its Brenda. I need to take it in case something is wrong with Lizzie. I'll be right in…"

Jack and Charlotte walked toward the front door. "Who's Lizzie?" Charlotte asked.

"She's Elizabeth's English bulldog."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want me calling her Lizzie. Hmm, I'll have to come up with something else."

Elizabeth took a seat on the front porch steps and answered her call.

"Hey Brenda, is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm not sure but Lizzie seems to be breathing funny. It's almost like she's not getting enough oxygen in."

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with this. Sometimes when there is a change in weather and she's a little stressed her windpipe swells and she's not able to get as much air in as she needs."

"What do I do?"

"In my kitchen cabinet over the coffee maker is a bottle of Acepromazine. All she needs is a half of a pill once a day. It will make her sleepy, but it will reduce the swelling of her windpipe, and she can breathe easier."

"I've got it. Would it be okay if I brought her to my house so I could watch her more closely?"

"Sure, thank you Brenda. You're a lifesaver."

"Did you meet his mom yet?"

"We just did. They're inside, but it went well, I think. She's very nice."

"Well, get inside and I'll take care of things here."

"Thanks again Brenda."

"Don't mention it. Glad to do anything I can to help move love along."

Back inside the house Jack and Charlotte walked down the hallway toward one of her three guest rooms. She opened the door to the largest of the three rooms, "Jack, put your bags in here. You and Elizabeth should be comfortable in this room."

"Uh mom, you're putting us in the same room?"

"Well, you know I don't approve of you young kids sleeping together before marriage, but I guess I need to give in a little."

"Mom, we aren't…"

"We aren't what?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the guest room.

"My mom was putting us in the same room."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry; I just assumed that you would be staying together."

"Mom, we're not…I mean, we haven't… It's just that I'll sleep in my old room," Jack finally managed to state as he found it impossible to discuss sleeping arrangements with his mother. He left Elizabeth's bag on the bed and proceeded down the hall leaving the two women alone in the room.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to insinuate or assume anything. You younger adults are so much different than they were in my time. I just want to apologize."

"Mrs. Thornton…I mean Charlotte, please don't apologize. This younger adult is not like many my own age. Jack and I haven't…well; I'm waiting until I'm married…uh, so Jack and I aren't sleeping together."

"Well, I hope this room is okay."

"It's beautiful; thank you very much."

"Would you like some coffee or a cold drink?"

"Coffee would be awesome, but don't make it just for me."

"I put a pot on before you two arrived. You get settled and I'll meet you in the kitchen," she stated as she walked two doors down and into Jack's old bedroom.

"Mom…"

"Don't say anything; she's perfect for you." Charlotte turned to leave but stopped and spun on her heels to face Jack, "I Love Her," she silently mouthed with a smile, which quickly put him at ease.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting at the kitchen table talking over a cup of coffee and a plate of store bought cookies.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes ma'am, ask away…"

"What's your middle name?"

"Grace…"

"Hmm, Elizabeth Grace, that's beautiful. May I call you Grace?"

"You certainly can, and you'd be the only one who does…"

Charlotte piped in, "Sorry Grace but Jack says that I'm not the best cook, so store bought chocolate chip cookies it is."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yes he did," Jack remarked jokingly.

"So what do you two have planned for this weekend?"

"We're spending the weekend with you," Jack commented. "Maybe a little sightseeing, but mostly we want to do things with you."

Charlotte glanced down and observed Jack holding Elizabeth's hand and she smiled. Instinctively she knew, Elizabeth was the right woman for her son, and she couldn't be happier.

"Well, you know I love seeing you but I think you two need to get out and have some fun," Charlotte commented. "Take her to the zoo and the beach, maybe into Los Angeles; oh and what about Joshua Tree?"

"Mom, we're only here until Sunday," Jack reminded her. "Besides we came to see you."

"You came so Grace and I could meet. Now I want you to take her out and have some fun."

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth called out as her thumb brushed across his hand, "Do you know if you brought my bag in from the car?"

"Your purse?"

"Well, I guess you could say it's my purse. I carry everything in it."

"No, it's still out in the car. I'll go get it."

Both of them stood up, "No Jack, I'll go. I have something in there that's for your mom. I'll be right back."

As the front door closed, Charlotte turned to Jack, "You were right about everything; she's beautiful, considerate, thoughtful, kind…"

"Mom, you make her sound like she's a girl scout or something," Jack teased.

"You didn't let me finish…and she's a lady. I love her Jack, and your father would have loved her too. I'm so proud of you for waiting for just the right woman. Now, when are you two going to get married?"

"We haven't decided, but I'd marry her while we're here if I could," he stated as they heard the front door open and close again.

Elizabeth walked back into the kitchen, dug into her bag, and pulled out a beautiful Thomas Kinkade Christmas snow globe called "Wondrous Winter."

Elizabeth sat it on the table as Charlotte smiled. "Jack told me that you collect snow globes, and I hope you don't have this one," she stated as she turned it on to show how four sculpted village scenes were illuminated, the snow swirled and they listened as three of the eight holiday melodies played.

Charlotte got up from her seat and walked around the table to Elizabeth, causing her to stand. "Oh Grace, that is absolutely beautiful, and so thoughtful of you. Thank you so much," she stated before wrapping Elizabeth in an embrace.

"You're very welcome."

"Now," Charlotte turned to Jack, "Let me get into this kitchen and fix us some dinner. You two go rest for a while and dinner will be ready in about two hours."

"Mom, I don't want you in the kitchen cooking for us, and especially not for two hours. I'll take us out."

"Okay, but you two need to get a little rest first," Charlotte demanded.

Elizabeth stood, placed her cup in the kitchen sink and responded, "I am a little tired. A nap would be perfect." She grabbed her bag, which was now noticeably lighter, kissed Jack's cheek, thanked Charlotte for her kindness and walked back to her room.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked.

Charlotte walked around the table and took the seat that Elizabeth had just vacated. She wasn't generally an emotional woman, but he observed tears welling in her eyes.

"Jack, she seems perfect for you. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you got hurt in that game."

Jack laughed, "You have no idea how many times I've said the very same thing." Jack looked down as his mother's hand covered his, "Mom, there is no other woman for me; I knew it when I first met her."

Charlotte smiled as she observed Jack's eyes light up at the mere mention of Elizabeth, "I don't know what I'd do without her; she's everything to me."

"Well, I don't know her well, but I'd say she feels the same way about you."

Jack kissed his mother before heading back to his room to relax before dinner.

Two doors down, Elizabeth was sitting on the side of the bed, thankful that her introduction had gone much better than she had anticipated. With so many feelings swirling around, she pulled her journal from her bag, flipped to the next blank page, clicked her favorite pen open and did her best to convey all of her feelings and emotions from a whirlwind day onto the empty canvas…

" _ **Being nervous and excited conjures up the same sensations; it's positive vs. negative; confidence vs. apprehension; calm vs. angst, and encouraged vs. panic stricken. Each positive response feeds off of its negative counterpart, pushing us through those uncomfortable experiences as we learn more about ourselves."**_

Elizabeth took a deep breath and thought about the man she was planning to marry only a few doors down. She thought about the first time she saw him on the field, how he filled out his baseball uniform, and how he seemed so kind, and gentlemanly like, so different from many of the other men she'd met. Then her heart pounded as she thought about the many times she turned him down; the fact that she had no intent to see him socially; and how the thrill she felt simply being near him almost didn't come to pass.

She glanced down at her journal and began to write again…

" _ **Our mind is made up, or so we think. We refuse to say hello for fear of risking another goodbye. We know that we must open up but past experiences make us cautious, uneasy and leery of those who show interest. For the past determines the future and our past is often riddled with betrayal, causing us to not only question the motives of those around us, but also the ability to trust ourselves.**_

" _ **We're supposed to move through those experiences that wound us, learning from each and every mistake, not repeating them again, but also not allowing them to hold us hostage. By refusing to accept the lessons available, we baulk at the opportunity to reshape our thinking, allowing our wounds to imprison us, holding us to what was, instead of what might be.**_

 _ **I always told myself that one day the man of my dreams would walk into my life. He would look at me with a glimmer in his eyes like nothing I've ever seen before. He would understand me, getting things right, where everyone else before him had failed. He would accept me as I am with all of my quirks and idiosyncrasies, and that he'd love me for all of my perfect imperfections. He'd be the one to make me smile like no one else before him, and that without asking, he'd drop everything to spend time with me, with no expectations of anything in return. I'd want him to feel that with one kiss, one simple kiss, that I could hold his heart and make love to his soul forever.**_

 _ **I wasn't looking; I refused to allow you in, and with each attempt, I pushed harder, afraid to feel, afraid of what I already felt. You didn't give up. You had faith in me when I'd lost it myself, and for that I thank you. You are truly my greatest surprise."**_

Elizabeth dropped her journal and pen back into her bag. She stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking that a short cat nap sounded absolutely wonderful. The only thing that would have made it better would have been to be two doors down, lying in bed with Jack. However, this was his mother's home and she would never disrespect her property with such behavior.

Elizabeth took a deep cleansing breath, thankful that Charlotte was so kind, and loving towards her. Even with her anxiety at a fevered pitch before their arrival, the trip was certainly worth taking, and brought her and Jack closer to being able to set the date for their own wedding… or could they still just elope?"

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23- Words Can Hurt

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 23- Words Can Hurt**_

 **Recap of Chapter 22 ending...**

Elizabeth stood, placed her cup in the kitchen sink and responded, "I am a little tired. A nap would be perfect." She grabbed her bag, which was now noticeably lighter, kissed Jack's cheek, thanked Charlotte for her kindness and walked back to her room.

"So, what do you think?" Jack asked.

Charlotte walked around the table and took the seat that Elizabeth had just vacated. She wasn't generally an emotional woman, but he observed tears welling in her eyes.

"Jack, she seems perfect for you. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad you got hurt in that game."

Jack laughed, "You have no idea how many times I've said the very same thing." Jack looked down as his mother's hand covered his, "Mom, there is no other woman for me; I knew it when I first met her."

Charlotte smiled as she observed Jack's eyes light up at the mere mention of Elizabeth, "I don't know what I'd do without her; she's everything to me."

"Well, I don't know her well, but I'd say she feels the same way about you."

Jack kissed his mother before heading back to his room to relax before dinner.

Two doors down, Elizabeth was sitting on the side of the bed, thankful that her introduction had gone much better than she had anticipated. With so many feelings swirling around, she pulled her journal from her bag, flipped to the next blank page, clicked her favorite pen open and did her best to convey all of her feelings and emotions from a whirlwind day onto the empty canvas…

" _ **Being nervous and excited conjures up the same sensations; it's positive vs. negative; confidence vs. apprehension; calm vs. angst, and encouraged vs. panic stricken. Each positive response feeds off of its negative counterpart, pushing us through those uncomfortable experiences as we learn more about ourselves."**_

Elizabeth took a deep breath and thought about the man she was planning to marry only a few doors down. She thought about the first time she saw him on the field, how he filled out his baseball uniform, and how he seemed so kind, and gentlemanly like, so different from many of the other men she'd met. Then her heart pounded as she thought about the many times she turned him down; the fact that she had no intent to see him socially; and how the thrill she felt simply being near him almost didn't come to pass.

She glanced down at her journal and began to write again…

" _ **Our mind is made up, or so we think. We refuse to say hello for fear of risking another goodbye. We know that we must open up but past experiences make us cautious, uneasy and leery of those who show interest. For the past determines the future and our past is often riddled with betrayal, causing us to not only question the motives of those around us, but also the ability to trust ourselves.**_

" _ **We're supposed to move through those experiences that wound us, learning from each and every mistake, not repeating them again, but also not allowing them to hold us hostage. By refusing to accept the lessons available, we baulk at the opportunity to reshape our thinking, allowing our wounds to imprison us, holding us to what was, instead of what might be.**_

 _ **I always told myself that one day the man of my dreams would walk into my life. He would look at me with a glimmer in his eyes like nothing I've ever seen before. He would understand me, getting things right, where everyone else before him had failed. He would accept me as I am with all of my quirks and idiosyncrasies, and that he'd love me for all of my perfect imperfections. He'd be the one to make me smile like no one else before him, and that without asking, he'd drop everything to spend time with me, with no expectations of anything in return. I'd want him to feel that with one kiss, one simple kiss, that I could hold his heart and make love to his soul forever.**_

 _ **I wasn't looking; I refused to allow you in, and with each attempt, I pushed harder, afraid to feel, afraid of what I already felt. You didn't give up. You had faith in me when I'd lost it myself, and for that I thank you. You are truly my greatest surprise."**_

Elizabeth dropped her journal and pen back into her bag. She stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking that a short cat nap sounded absolutely wonderful. The only thing that would have made it better would have been to be two doors down, lying in bed with Jack. However, this was his mother's home and she would never disrespect her property with such behavior.

Elizabeth took a deep cleansing breath, thankful that Charlotte was so kind, and loving towards her. Even with her anxiety at a fevered pitch before their arrival, the trip was certainly worth taking, and brought her and Jack closer to being able to set the date for their own wedding… or could they still just elope?"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they walked down the hall together. He stopped at her door, and glanced down the hall looking for his mother before leaning in and capturing her lips.

"Mmm, I love you, Jack."

"I love you too. You go get some sleep and I'll come get you in a few hours."

Elizabeth slipped inside her room, stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Her phone rang, waking her from a deep sleep. Seeing her mother's picture on the screen she immediately answered, "Hi mom," she said groggily.

"Hi honey. Did I wake you?"

"Uh no, I'm up…" she lied.

"I wanted to see if you and Jack had decided on a wedding date."

"Actually we haven't talked about it yet, why?"

"Well honey, we can't waste time here. There are arrangements that we need to make."

"I know mom, but Jack and I haven't really discussed it. Why do you need to know now?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I talked with Reverend Stewart today, and even though you aren't currently attending, he will still allow you to book the church for the ceremony."

"Mom, we haven't decided where we want to have the ceremony, or for that matter what kind of service we want."

"Honey, you have to get married at the church. Your father and I married there and so did Viola…unfortunately Julie…"

Elizabeth interrupted, "Mom, I know what Julie did. Really, can't we let that go? She and Carson are happy. Besides, what makes the marriage are the people, not where the ceremony takes place."

"But there is something about tradition; it's part of our story. You don't want to break that, do you?"

"I'll talk to Jack."

"Okay, but the church is working on dates any time after May…"

"May, as in May 2019?"

"Yes…they're doing some renovations which should be completed by then. That should give us enough time to order your dress and make the other arrangements."

"But mom, Jack and I were hoping to get married sooner that next summer."

"I know, but weddings can't be rushed, dear. Viola's took a year to plan. Of course, you could kill me like your sister Julie did and just run off."

There was silence on the line as Elizabeth realized that Julie's actions would now be her burden to bear.

Mrs. Thatcher continued, "You wouldn't run off like Julie did, would you?"

"Uh, no…but I'm not sure what we want."

"Well I need to book the church, so talk with Jack so we can get started. I was thinking the third Saturday in June."

"Mom, Jack is a baseball player, and he's pretty tied up during summertime."

"Okay, well if you wait until the season is over that will give us more time to plan."

"Mom, we'll talk about it when I get home, okay?"

"Get home…its 9 o'clock on a school night, where are you?"

"We're in San Diego. It's only 6 o'clock here. We flew out today to meet Jack's mom."

"Well, nothing like letting me know. After all I'm just your mother…"

"I'm sorry; Jack made the arrangements when we got home last night. Besides, it's just a quick trip. I hadn't met his mom yet, so before we can move further, I needed to meet his mom," Elizabeth's heart began to pound as she completed her thought.

"Feeling a bit gutsy she continued, "Mom, I was actually thinking about getting married on the beach…"

"Well, I believe that weddings are meant to be blessed in a church."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, doing her best to gain control of her pounding heart.

"Elizabeth…"

"Yes mom…"

"Are you coming home?"

"Of course I'm coming home."

"You aren't eloping, are you?"

"No ma'am; we have no plans to elope."

"Okay, because it will kill your father and me if you do. When will you be home?"

"We fly home on Sunday."

"Okay, think about the date and we can let Reverend Stewart know next week. But Elizabeth…"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Don't let a lot of time slip by or the good dates will be taken."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too. Have fun…"

"I'll try."

Jack was stretched out in his bed; his eyes were closed and his thoughts returned to Elizabeth as they often did. Although he was not asleep, he was desperately trying to return to the dream he'd had early that morning. He had no luck, and found himself feeling frustrated over what he desperately wanted, and what was comfortable for Elizabeth.

Lying there, he continued to toss and turn, certainly not restful, but doing his best to keep his irritation at their slow movement toward marriage under wraps.

Hearing his phone ringing, Jack grabbed it from his bedside table. He didn't recognize the number, but answered the call anyway.

"Hello…"

"Is this Jack…Jack Thornton?"

"Yes it is…"

"Hi Jack. I'm Andrew Friedman, President of Baseball Operations for the Dodgers. Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"No, not at all. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was calling to see if we could set up a meeting to discuss your trade? Maybe next Thursday? That should give you enough time to make travel arrangements."

"Well, actually Mr. Friedman…"

"Please Jack, call me Andy… Mr. Friedman is my father."

"Okay Andy, actually I'm in San Diego right now."

"WOW, perfect timing. Would you be able to meet for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'm actually here with my fiancé."

"Hmm, let's meet for dinner. You bring your fiancé and I'll bring my wife."

"Okay, where would you like to meet?"

"Would you be able to meet us at Hotel Bel Air? It's on Stone Canyon Road in LA. Wolfgang Puck has a restaurant there that is out of this world."

"I'm sure I can find it. What time?"

"Is 6 okay?"

"That's fine; we'll be there."

"Jack, bring an overnight bag for you and your fiancé and I'll get you a room. No need in you trying to fight the LA traffic on a Friday night."

"That's not nec…"

"See you tomorrow Jack," and before Jack could protest the offer of the room, the call ended.

Jack placed his phone on the bedside table, "That's not necessary…" he thought.

Down the hall Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen table as Charlotte entered the room. Seeing her wipe her eyes she asked, "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry; I'm just being silly, I guess."

"Your tears aren't silly, honey. Please tell me what's wrong? Did you and Jack have a misunderstanding?"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time, "No ma'am, Jack is wonderful. It's nothing like that."

"Okay, so what happened? What has you so upset?"

"I'm torn between the people I love the most in this world, and I don't know what to do."

"About what? How can I help?"

"I'm sorry; it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Honey, my son loves you and in my book that makes you family. Family sticks together, so please, let me help."

Elizabeth glanced down, "It's the wedding."

"What about it?"

"My mom has certain ideas of how it should be. My older sister had an elaborate wedding, but my younger sister ran off and eloped. My mom was so upset about it, and now Julie's actions are weighing heavily on my shoulders."

Tears began to fall again, "I'm sorry Mrs. Thor…I mean Charlotte. I just don't want to let anyone down, but I feel like no matter what I decide, someone is going to be angry."

Charlotte reached over and took her hand, "Honey, the only thing I ask is that I be invited. Whether it's in Baltimore, or San Diego, I just want to see my son get married. Nothing else really matters to me."

"We would never run off and exclude you."

"What do you want?"

"I want everyone to be happy; I want to be happy, and right now I'm not happy, and I suspect when I tell Jack that my mom wants us to get married in November..."

"November? That's quick; that wouldn't be too bad."

"No, not this November…November 2019."

"Oh WOW, I see what you mean."

"Jack won't be happy. I keep trying to tell my mom, but she's not listening."

"Well, Elizabeth, it's rare that everyone is happy. You and Jack are starting your life together, and in the end, you two are the ones who need to be happy. Do what you want, and at some point everyone will have to accept it. Don't settle, unless you're content with the consequences that come."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes again, "Can we talk about something else? Maybe some funny stories of Jack when he was younger? I'm personally tired of crying."

Jack checked his watch, 6:15PM. He got up from his bed and walked down to Elizabeth's room where he knocked but received no answer. Hearing women's voices coming from the kitchen, he continued down the hall.

Sitting at the kitchen table were Elizabeth and Charlotte laughing over childhood stories of Jack that had previously been sworn to secrecy.

"Mom…"

"Jack, you two are about to get married; nothing should be a secret."

Elizabeth's laugh calmed, "Hey, did you really take a school's mascot and keep it in your room?"

"Well, it was just a small pig; I took better care of it than the guys at Coronado did."

"But in your room? How did you hide it from Charlotte and your dad?"

Initially it wasn't hard, because they were out of town visiting my dad's parents. Jack turned back to his mom, "Do you remember when you came back commenting that the house smelled like a barn?"

Charlotte laughed, "I sure do, and I was spraying Lysol and Febreeze all through the house trying to cover the barnyard odor because the Stanford recruiter was coming over.

"Did you get caught?" Elizabeth asked.

"I had Barney…that was the pig's name, for three days before my parents got home."

"So I assume that your parents found out?"

"We were all sitting around the dining room table…Let me see, it was me, mom, dad, Coach Taylor," Jack turned to Elizabeth, "He was my high school coach, the Stanford recruiter Mark Thomas, and the head baseball coach, Brian Martin."

Jack blushed as he and Charlotte began to laugh. Elizabeth giggled, assuming that the ending to their story must be funny and she didn't want to be left out.

Jack continued, "I had just signed my intent to attend Stanford letter when my brother Tom opened my bedroom door, and outran Barney."

Elizabeth was quickly drawn into their laughter, "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

Charlotte began fanning herself as she attempted to get her laughter under control. "That pig ran all through the house. He knocked over the trash can, scooted under the coffee table, tossing it upside down and scattering everything on it to the floor. You would have thought that Jack was competing in one of those "Catch the greased pig" contests the way he was running around. Every time he grabbed the little thing it squealed so loud. I think it scared him and he'd let it go."

"How did you catch it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mom poured something into a bowl; I don't even know what it was, but it made noise."

"Peanuts…"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Peanuts, it was peanuts that I poured into the bowl. They made a lot of noise and caused the pig to follow me outside."

"Did you get into trouble?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack shook his head back and forth, "I should have, but everyone kept it under wraps. Barney mysteriously landed back in Coronado High School's courtyard under the cloak of darkness, and nothing else was ever said about it…until now, Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Jack. Elizabeth and I were just bonding here."

"So, where would you ladies like to go to dinner?"

"Jack," Charlotte interjected, "I'm not really hungry. Why don't you and Elizabeth go out? There's a wonderful restaurant on Harbor Island Drive called Tom Ham's Lighthouse. The seafood is exceptional. Well, I haven't been over that way in quite a while, but the last time I went it was perfect. It's a little out of the way, but it has a beautiful view of the water."

Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Do you feel like going out?"

"Sure; give me ten minutes and I'll be ready," she stated as she gave him a quick kiss and headed back to her bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked feeling quite useful as both of them appeared to have been in need of her motherly advice.

"You know, I have been away from home for years, and you still can read me like a book," he replied as he glanced down the hall toward Elizabeth's room.

"You are here with a beautiful woman who obviously loves you dearly, so what's wrong?"

"I got a call a little while ago from Andy Friedman, President of Baseball Operations for the Dodgers…" Jack began to explain as he observed the smile cover his mother's face. "Mom, I'm not so sure that it's a good thing. I mean, I can't ask Elizabeth to completely uproot herself, but then again, I don't want to be away from her."

Charlotte could tell that Jack needed to talk, so she remained quiet, giving him the floor…

"Mom, I remember when I was in high school and I was dating Amber…"

"She was a sweet girl, but…"

"I know what you're going to say; we were young and neither of us really knew what we wanted in life."

"Well, you didn't, and how long did you date?"

"One month, but back then it felt real."

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"I sure do. You said that when the right woman comes along, I will know. I will move heaven and earth to be with her." Jack looked down before glancing back at his mom. He smiled at the thought, "Every woman I dated before Elizabeth…I just didn't feel it. I can't say that I believed you then, but when I met her, I just knew. Well, I knew, I still had to talk her into giving me a chance."

Assuming that Elizabeth would be back momentarily, he smiled, "You're my rock, mom, and you know what you're talking about."

"Well then honey you need to talk to her about this. Keep the lines of communication open. But just remember, it goes both ways, so she may have some things on her mind that she needs to discuss with you too."

"Is something wrong?"

"I think you two should take some time tonight to talk; to get some things out in the open."

"Is that why you don't want to go out?"

"Honey, you don't need to take your momma out with you. Spend some time with Elizabeth. You both need it."

Elizabeth began talking as she left her room and started walking down the hall, "I'm ready and it hasn't even been ten minutes," she stopped as she entered the kitchen and realized that the laughter which was present moments ago was now gone. "Is something wrong?"

Jack jumped up, "No, nothing's wrong. Let's go…"

Elizabeth was ahead of Jack walking toward the door when Charlotte called out, "Jack," causing him to turn around, "Talk to her," she mouthed in his direction.

They stepped outside and Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they descended the porch steps.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"What is it with you women?"

"We just know you. I mean, I don't presume to know you as well as your mother does, but…"

They stood just outside the car; his hand on her arm turned her to face him, "You may not know how climbing on the monkey bars was my favorite pastime at recess, or that I once nursed a bird with a broken wing back to health when I was in high school, but Elizabeth, you know me; you know the real me."

Jack stepped closer as his lips made gentle contact with hers. "You know what's in my heart, and you have to know how much I love you."

Elizabeth glanced away as if she was trying to make sense of his heartfelt proclamation and yet it seemed as though something was wrong. "I know you do, so will you confide in me and tell me what's bothering you?"

"Will you do the same?"

"I'm fine."

Feeling as though she would talk to him when she was ready, he opened the door and Elizabeth slipped inside. She had her seatbelt on by the time he made his way to the driver's side and took his seat behind the wheel.

Feeling her eyes on him he stated, "I was hoping to enjoy this weekend with you and my mom, but I got a call today from someone in the Dodger's organization, and they want to meet for dinner tomorrow night."

Elizabeth remained quiet.

"Did you hear me?"

She shook her head up and down, "Yes, I heard you. I knew it was coming, but I thought maybe we'd be married and settled before we had to think about it."

She spun the ring on her finger before glancing back toward him, "Well, I'm sure your mom and I can find something to do while you're gone."

"No, Elizabeth I may not have a choice in where I play, but we're engaged; we will be married, soon I hope, and your input is important. I was actually planning on you coming with me."

She smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's actually already planned, so Andy and his wife are expecting you to be there. I'm expecting you to be there…please."

She glanced down as he took her hand, "Jack, I quess we just have to take things as they come, right?"

Jack pulled out of the driveway and headed for the highway, "Right, we'll take everything as it comes."

Jack continued onto I-5 for the short jaunt to Harbor Island Drive and the Tom Ham Lighthouse restaurant. He squeezed her hand, causing her to glance in his direction, "So, will you tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just glad to be here with you."

"Honey, you're quiet; have I done something to upset you?"

She hesitantly smiled, "No, of course not. Just thinking…"

"About what?"

"The wedding."

Without meaning to, he placed his own demands upon her. "Well, whatever you want is fine with me, but I don't want to wait a long time. You know, like in NASCAR, let's get 'er done…" he stated in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Is that how you see our wedding; just something to get done?"

"Honey, I was just kidding."

As they drove into the parking lot, and pulled into a space facing the water, Jack commented on the beautiful view, doing his best to change the subject.

"WOW, your mom was right." Feeling the need for the salt air to clear her mind she asked, "Will you take a walk with me after dinner?"

Jack pulled her hand up to his lips, "Anything for you."

Jack walked around to the passenger side, but before she exited the vehicle she commented, "Jack look… is this place even open?"

Jack turned around and observed the dark building and empty parking lot. "I didn't even realize that when we pulled in. I need to be more observant."

Elizabeth reached up, grabbed his shirt and gently pulled him down to her, "I think you're quite observant. If you weren't, how else would you have known that down deep inside I was already in love with you; I just needed you to show me that it was okay…" she pulled him into her as their lips met, puzzle pieces meant only for each other.

"Hmm, maybe I should pull you into dark parking lots more often," he snickered as he closed her door and walked back around to the driver's side. "I guess we need to find somewhere else to eat," Jack stated. He pulled out his phone and started searching.

"What's that place out there?" she asked, pointing down the beach at a small well lit building.

"Hmm, that used to be Coasterra, but I'm not sure if it still is. Back in the day it was Mexican food; is that okay?"

"That sounds good."

"Well, Coasterra was a great place and the view was wonderful." Forgetting who he was talking to he continued, "My friends and I would take our girlfriends there for dinner before the ring dance and prom… I'm sorry."

"Jack, you don't need to be sorry. You're 31 years old; I know you've had other girlfriends and relationships. I know I'm not your first; it's okay."

He leaned over as his left hand behind her head pulled her closer, "But you're my most important." His mouth covered hers with a gentle intent and sound purpose, as his tongue pressed through her lips.

As his tongue swept along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth, her body softened and she seemed to melt into him, almost as if the center console no longer separated them.

Jack struggled to turn his body toward her as his arm reached over her allowing his hand to raise the handle on her seat, lowering her backward.

His lips met hers again and again, and with each kiss, and Elizabeth's gentle moans, the passion soared as the windows steamed.

"I want you; I'm so tired of waiting…" he breathlessly whispered.

"Knock, knock, knock…"

Startled, Jack jumped up, but frightened, Elizabeth remained in a reclining position.

"What are you kids doing?" A voice was heard outside the car as a flashlight shined in the steamy window.

Observing blue lights in the parking lot behind them, Jack lowered the window, "Officer…"

"Jack, Jack Thornton, is that you?"

"Neal Patterson, you're a cop?"

Jack climbed out of the car, leaving Elizabeth reclining in the passenger seat as she tried her best to cover her face and the redness that was quickly rising from her chest and up her neck.

"Man, I never thought I'd see you here again."

"Why? My mom lives here."

"Don't you live in New York?"

"I was in New York, but the season is over now, so I'm in Baltimore with my fiancé…

" _ **Please don't tell him my name…please don't tell him my name…please don't tell him my name,"**_ Elizabeth repeatedly prayed.

"Elizabeth Thatcher…"

 _ **Great…thanks!**_ Elizabeth released a frustrated breath, finding it hard to remember a time when she felt so embarrassed. That was until Jack walked around to the other side of the car.

Suddenly the door opened, "Elizabeth, this is my old buddy Neal from high school."

Elizabeth, realizing that she now felt even more embarrassed than she did just a moment ago raised her arm up to shake Neal's hand who turned back to face Jack.

"Look, I don't want to interrupt your…whatever you want to call it, but this place has been closed for awhile and well, the number of people who come here to have se…, uh you know what I mean, it's surprising." Neal stepped out of the way as Jack closed the door. "We've been asked to patrol here regularly to keep the hanky panky down. So, I'm sorry, but you'll need to find another special place," he punched Jack's arm and laughed.

"Sorry man, we're leaving."

"Nice to see you Jack. Well, maybe not like this, but call me when you come back in town. We'll get together."

Jack climbed back inside the car and glanced over at Elizabeth.

"I. Am. Mortified…" Elizabeth whispered as her hand flipped the lever raising her seat. "Why did you let him think we were here to have sex?"

"I didn't…" He turned the key in the ignition and began the short drive over to what he hoped was still Coasterra.

"But you didn't correct him either. Is that some macho thing? Like high fiving, trash talk and chest bumps; having your friends think you're getting it on with some chick is more manly somehow?"

Before exiting the parking lot he stopped and put the car in park. Turning to her he quickly responded, "First of all, you are not just some chick; you're my chick," he laughed but only momentarily before realizing that she was not laughing with him. "What's wrong Elizabeth? I mean, are you just trying to start a fight with me?"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm not in a joking mood," she stated as she turned away and glanced out the window. "I've just got a lot on my mind," she whispered.

"You're not the only one…" he whispered under his breath in reply.

A few moments later they pulled into the well lit and extremely busy Coasterra Mexican Restaurant. It was a beautiful evening with a warm breeze coming off of the water. Elizabeth left her jacket in the car, feeling as though it would not be needed. They stepped inside and requested a table on the patio overlooking Pacific Beach.

Jack ordered a bottle of wine, joking that "This is the first time I've been here where I've been old enough to drink."

Elizabeth ordered the Lobster and Black Bean Flauta, while Jack referred back to his all time favorite, and surprisingly still on the menu…Ahi Tuna Tostada. Their conversation was light, mainly harmless topics as each one had things on their minds. They discussed the weather, the view, and the delicious food, hopefully leaving topics like the wedding, intimacy and familial obligations to another time.

Following their meal, Jack and Elizabeth shared a Buttercake topped with roasted plantain ice cream, and drizzled with caramel and powdered sugar.

After paying the bill, Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they stepped outside. "Would you still like to go for a walk?"

"Yes, the salt air always seems to clear my mind," she replied as he tugged on her arm gently, pulling her to the stairs leading down to the beach.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Well, the educator in me would say yes you may, but go ahead."

"We've met both sets of parents, well not my dad, but you know what I mean. When are we going to set a wedding date?"

"When do you want to get married?"

Jack smiled as he perused the buildings along the water, "If there was a Justice of the Peace I'd marry you right now."

"As nice as that sounds, there are arrangements to make…the church won't be available until late spring."

"SPRING?"

"Late spring at the earliest, but with baseball season; it's looking more like November."

As they continued down the beach, he seemed quiet, too quiet. "Is something wrong, Jack?"

"Apparently several things, but the most pressing is that I didn't tell you everything about tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow? The baseball season is over so you can't possibly have to be out here indefinitely." She stopped and her hand on his arm turned him to face her, "Is that what it is? You have to be out here?"

"Andy Friedman, he's the President of Baseball Operations, is getting us a room at the Hotel Bel Air to keep us from having to fight the LA traffic on a Friday night back to San Diego."

"WOW, that's very nice of them."

"Elizabeth, it's just one room…"

"Jack, we're both adults; besides…oh wait, are you afraid to be alone in a room with me? I mean, I know I've asked you to stay and hold me at night and you hesitate."

"No, don't be silly; I'm not afraid to be alone with you. It's just, well, I think I've been very understanding and not pushed, even though you've made it extremely diffi…cult…for…me…" realizing he'd said too much, he swallowed hard and prayed that the waves drowned out his words.

"Excuse me? Are you throwing this in my face? WOW, I guess that saying is right…"

"What saying?"

"Men want to marry a virgin; they just don't want to leave any around."

"Well no, I'm not throwing it in your face, and as for that stupid saying, I can't say if it's true or not. I want you, virgin or not, I love you."

Jack took her hand, feeling the need to touch her, "I'm just saying, I'm 31 years old; I want to get married and I really don't want to wait any longer."

"So what does this have to do with us sharing a room at the hotel?"

He looked at her in disbelief, "I really have been patient, but kissing you good night and either rolling over in bed or going to another room is getting old. It should be getting old for you too."

"I guess Selma's looking pretty good to you now…" the sentence escaped her mouth before she realized it.

Her words angered him as he quickly responded, "I don't even know where that comment came from, but it was uncalled for. You know how I feel about you."

"But I can't be something I'm not. You knew that and if what you wanted was just someone to sleep with I'm not the girl. Maybe you should have picked a woman who would just jump in bed with you; then marriage wouldn't be that big of a deal," she snapped back before turning away and walking down the beach.

He grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him, "Stop it; I don't know what's going on here, but we're not doing this. What has you so upset that you feel the need to take it out on me? I love you; I want you, but you know what…I won't apologize for wanting to make love to you."

"I never asked you to apologize, just to understand."

"I do understand; and as difficult as it's been, I've accepted it. But Elizabeth…"

"Then let's get married now?" she blurted out.

"Elizabeth, be serious. Your family would be so upset if we got married and they weren't here."

"Well I was being serious, but maybe you can understand now how difficult all of this is. I'm trying to make everyone happy, and no one is happy, especially you," she stated as her eyes watered.

Jack pulled her into his chest as he felt her shudder against him. "Shh," he whispered as she cried on his shoulder.

She leaned back, capturing his eyes. His hands rested on her jaw line as his thumbs brushed away her tears.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you, but I feel as though I can't do anything right. If I do what makes my mom happy, then you're angry with me. If I make you happy, my parents will be livid."

"What do you want, Elizabeth?"

Through her tears she began, "It's our wedding, not my mother's, but it's like I'm committing a heinous sin if I don't get married in the church."

"What do you want…not your mom, what do you want?"

"I'd like to get married on the beach, barefoot, and in the dress I've always dreamed of under a beautiful canopy facing the ocean."

"Then that's what we should do."

"I wish it was that easy, Jack."

"Elizabeth, just tell your mother that you want to get married on the beach and not in the church."

"It's not as easy as that, Jack. It should be, but it isn't."

"Well then, you can't be upset with your mom if you don't even give her the opportunity to know how you feel."

"You don't understand. It's different for sons than it is daughters."

"I know that you can't blame your mom if you don't even give her the chance to understand."

"Jack, I have talked to her…"

"Well, talk some more. After all, she's the one who got your dad to come around. It can't be that bad, honey. I know you're feeling stressed, but could you be blowing this out of proportion?"

"You know, I think we just need to stop right now, because we've both said and are going to say things that we don't mean, and some things we won't be able to take back, so before we make it worse…" she turned around and started back toward the parking lot.

Jack followed her back to the car, hoping that when they arrived home, his mother would still be awake and provide him with some pearls of wisdom for this situation.

They rode home in virtual silence; each one afraid to open their mouths for fear that unintentional words would be spoken. However, as they travelled down the interstate, his hand covered hers, each one resting on the console between the seats. His thumb stroked across the top of her hand, but as she wiped her eyes, still no words were spoken.

Charlotte was already in bed and the den light was the only one left on in the house when they walked inside.

"Good night Jack," Elizabeth stated as she laid her jacket across the back of a kitchen chair and walked alone down the hall.

Jack stood in the den and watched her disappear into the dark hallway as he wondered what was happening to them. As he walked down the hall and passed her room he thought, " _ **Maybe she just needs some sleep."**_

Jack stepped into his old room and closed the door behind him. Although introducing Elizabeth to his mother had gone even better than he'd expected, this trip was not turning out as he'd intended. He knew he was pushing her and didn't mean to, but she seemed to be struggling with her own issues and it worried him.

He stretched out on the bed and turned on the radio hoping that the soft music would lull him to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep would remain elusive.

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed; her stomach was in knots, and her emotions and feelings were swirling much like a tornado whipping through her body. She turned on the radio and pulled her journal from her bag, opening it to her most recent entry…

" _ **Our mind is made up, or so we think. We refuse to say hello for fear of risking another goodbye. We know that we must open up but past experiences make us cautious, uneasy and leery of those who show interest. For the past determines the future and our past is often riddled with betrayal, causing us to not only question the motives of those around us, but also the ability to trust ourselves.**_

" _ **We're supposed to move through those experiences that wound us, learning from each and every mistake, not repeating them again, but also not allowing them to hold us hostage. By refusing to accept the lessons available, we baulk at the opportunity to reshape our thinking, allowing our wounds to imprison us, holding us to what was, instead of what might be.**_

 _ **I always told myself that one day the man of my dreams would walk into my life. He would look at me with a glimmer in his eyes like nothing I've ever seen before. He would understand me, getting things right, where everyone else before him had failed. He would accept me as I am with all of my quirks and idiosyncrasies, and that he'd love me for all of my perfect imperfections. He'd be the one to make me smile like no one else before him, and that without asking, he'd drop everything to spend time with me, with no expectations of anything in return. I'd want him to feel that with one kiss, one simple kiss, that I could hold his heart and make love to his soul forever.**_

 _ **I wasn't looking; I refused to allow you in, and with each attempt, I pushed harder, afraid to feel, afraid of what I already felt. You didn't give up. You had faith in me when I'd lost it myself, and for that I thank you. You are truly my greatest surprise."**_

Her fingers ran across the ink on the page, hoping that the contact would somehow take her back to the emotions she felt when writing it. She flipped to the next blank page and hoped that in conveying her feelings and emotions that everything that was truly important would be put into perspective…

" _ **We're anxious, somber, disappointed and concerned, yet we say nothing. Much like a clown, the smile we share hides the sadness within. With no words spoken, the silence is filled as others interpret our meaning. The story is written based on what they see, rarely what is true, or what we've chosen. When we do speak, the words we use and the tone we take are often unintended, many times hurting those we care the most about. And yet we make no attempt to correct what we've said and/or done. We leave things as is, much like it doesn't matter, when in fact it's eating us up inside.**_

 _ **As a small child, I depended on my parents to make every decision in my life. They decided the schools I attended, activities I participated in, and they directed and encouraged my every thought and dream. Being appreciative to them is an understatement. However, my desires of the past are not necessarily what drives my future. But is there ever a time when it's acceptable to be selfish; to cast the desires of another to the wind, turning a blind eye to their dreams?**_

 _ **The truth is… you raised me with yourselves in mind, but yet to be my own person. You raised me to consider everyone's feelings, but in the end to stand strong and firm in my own beliefs. You raised me to see through the eyes of others, listen with open ears, and to feel with a heart that always has room for more. You found and nurtured pieces of me that I never knew existed or had simply lost somewhere along the way.**_

 _ **For everything you have instilled in me I am thankful. I may need tweaking from time to time, but I do believe that in your heart you truly want me to be happy. So, if you don't always get your way, I hope you understand that you were the one who encouraged me to be strong willed and independent."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the bedside table, picking up her cell phone at the same time. Her fingers quickly searched the internet before she wiped her eyes and lay back in bed. She closed her eyes, listening to the radio as she tried to fall asleep.

Just down the hall, Jack lay in a dark room. His eyes were closed, but his head was spinning and all he could see was Elizabeth pushing him away. It seemed sudden and it bothered him that she wouldn't talk about it. He turned the radio up slightly…

Listening to the same radio station, they were both caught by the accuracy of a song that neither had previously heard. It was called "Sad Song" featuring Elena Coats by We the Kings… (If you've never heard it, look it up…absolutely beautiful)

 _ **You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide**_

 _ **So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song**_

 _ **With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge**_

 _ **So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song**_

 _ **You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favorite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song**_

With tears flowing, Elizabeth jumped out of bed and rushed toward the door. As she turned the knob and the door opened, Jack was standing on the other side. No words were said, none were needed as Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his neck. His arms around her waist lifted her off the ground as he pulled her in tight against his body.

He held her close, feeling the pounding of her heart against his chest. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the floral bouquet of her perfume, realizing that with every breath he hungered even more for her.

"I'm sorry Jack; I'm just so sorry…" she whispered as he carried her back into the room, closing the door behind him.

He lowered her feet to the ground as his lips eagerly covered hers. "I love you. I don't want anyone but you, and I'll wait as long as you need me to." His lips captured hers again, but on this occasion, she met him with an equal desire and intensity, both of them forgetting that they were in his mother's home.

As he backed her toward the bed, he was well aware of what he'd told her only moments ago, how he'd wait for her as long as she needed him to. However, once their lips touched they easily became lost in each other and desire quickly took control.

As the back of her legs hit the mattress and she fell back onto the bed, his body went with her, falling just to the side as his hand behind her head cradled her as she hit the pillow.

He had no intention of pushing, but he was like an addict and she was his addiction, one that he truly had no desire to quit. His lips found the soft sweet spot just under her left ear. As he gently nibbled on her earlobe, he could feel her body soften as her respiration intensified.

Hearing a noise out in the hallway caused both of them to sit up, realizing that they were in his mother's home and their behavior was inappropriate.

"I'm sorry; I know what I said, and I am trying to give you the time you need, but I am so ready to be married to you."

"I want to be married to you too, Jack. I just don't want to hurt anyone in the process, especially you…"

Jack pulled her up from the bed and wrapped her in his arms. His voice was full of emotion as he explained how he felt, "I don't want to say good night to you and then leave. I want to go to bed every night with you in my arms, and wake up with your head resting on my chest each morning. But most importantly, I want you in my life, so if I have to wait for you, I'll wait."

Jack stood up and walked toward the door, "I'm going to leave, because if I stay any longer, I'm not gonna leave."

"Jack, I don't want you to leave. I feel so alone without you."

Jack walked back to the bed. He pulled the covers back as Elizabeth slipped under the bedding. He walked around to the other side and laid on top of the covers, wrapping her in his arms as he pulled her close.

Elizabeth could feel his warm breath on her skin. In that moment, everything became abundantly clear as she blurted out, "Next weekend."

"What about next weekend?"

"Let's get married next weekend…"

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: For those who follow the Facebook fanfiction group pages, there will be a few pictures posted there.**_


	24. Chapter 24- Are You Breathing?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 24- Are You Breathing?**_

 _ **Recap of the Chapter 23 ending…**_

" _ **We're anxious, somber, disappointed and concerned, yet we say nothing. Much like a clown, the smile we share hides the sadness within. With no words spoken, the silence is filled as others interpret our meaning. The story is written based on what they see, rarely what is true, or what we've chosen. When we do speak, the words we use and the tone we take are often unintended, many times hurting those we care the most about. And yet we make no attempt to correct what we've said and/or done. We leave things as is, much like it doesn't matter, when in fact it's eating us up inside.**_

 _ **As a small child, I depended on my parents to make every decision in my life. They decided the schools I attended, activities I participated in, and they directed and encouraged my every thought and dream. Being appreciative to them is an understatement. However, my desires of the past are not necessarily what drives my future. But is there ever a time when it's acceptable to be selfish; to cast the desires of another to the wind, turning a blind eye to their dreams?**_

 _ **The truth is… you raised me with yourselves in mind, but yet to be my own person. You raised me to consider everyone's feelings, but in the end to stand strong and firm in my own beliefs. You raised me to see through the eyes of others, listen with open ears, and to feel with a heart that always has room for more. You found and nurtured pieces of me that I never knew existed or had simply lost somewhere along the way.**_

 _ **For everything you have instilled in me I am thankful. I may need tweaking from time to time, but I do believe that in your heart you truly want me to be happy. So, if you don't always get your way, I hope you understand that you were the one who encouraged me to be strong willed and independent."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the bedside table, picking up her cell phone at the same time. Her fingers quickly searched the internet before she wiped her eyes and lay back in bed. She closed her eyes, listening to the radio as she tried to fall asleep.

Just down the hall, Jack lay in a dark room. His eyes were closed, but his head was spinning and all he could see was Elizabeth pushing him away. It seemed sudden and it bothered him that she wouldn't talk about it. He turned the radio up slightly…

Listening to the same radio station, they were both caught by the accuracy of a song that neither had previously heard. It was called "Sad Song" featuring Elena Coats by We the Kings… (If you've never heard it, look it up…absolutely beautiful)

 _ **You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide**_

 _ **So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song**_

 _ **With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge**_

 _ **So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song**_

 _ **You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favorite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song**_

 _ **Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song**_

With tears flowing, Elizabeth jumped out of bed and rushed toward the door. As she turned the knob and the door opened, Jack was standing on the other side. No words were said, none were needed as Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his neck. His arms around her waist lifted her off the ground as he pulled her in tight against his body.

He held her close, feeling the pounding of her heart against his chest. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the floral bouquet of her perfume, realizing that with every breath he hungered even more for her.

"I'm sorry Jack; I'm just so sorry…" she whispered as he carried her back into the room, closing the door behind him.

He lowered her feet to the ground as his lips eagerly covered hers. "I love you. I don't want anyone but you, and I'll wait as long as you need me to." His lips captured hers again, but on this occasion, she met him with an equal desire and intensity, both of them forgetting that they were in his mother's home.

As he backed her toward the bed, he was well aware of what he'd told her only moments ago, how he'd wait for her as long as she needed him to. However, once their lips touched they easily became lost in each other and desire quickly took control.

As the back of her legs hit the mattress and she fell back onto the bed, his body went with her, falling just to the side as his hand behind her head cradled her as she hit the pillow.

He had no intention of pushing, but he was like an addict and she was his addiction, one that he truly had no desire to quit. His lips found the soft sweet spot just under her left ear. As he gently nibbled on her earlobe, he could feel her body soften as her respiration intensified.

Hearing a noise out in the hallway caused both of them to sit up, realizing that they were in his mother's home and their behavior was inappropriate.

"I'm sorry; I know what I said, and I am trying to give you the time you need, but I am so ready to be married to you."

"I want to be married to you too, Jack. I just don't want to hurt anyone in the process, especially you…"

Jack pulled her up from the bed and wrapped her in his arms. His voice was full of emotion as he explained how he felt, "I don't want to say good night to you and then leave. I want to go to bed every night with you in my arms, and wake up with your head resting on my chest each morning. But most importantly, I want you in my life, so if I have to wait for you, I'll wait."

Jack stood up and walked toward the door, "I'm going to leave, because if I stay any longer, I'm not gonna leave."

"Jack, I don't want you to leave. I feel so alone without you."

Jack walked back to the bed. He pulled the covers back as Elizabeth slipped under the bedding. He walked around to the other side and laid on top of the covers, wrapping her in his arms as he pulled her close.

Elizabeth could feel his warm breath on her skin. In that moment, everything became abundantly clear as she blurted out, "Next weekend."

"What about next weekend?"

"Let's get married next weekend…"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

"Next weekend? Are you serious?" he placed a hand on her shoulder, not certain if he'd heard her correctly. He gently rolled her over to face him, "Please don't tease me."

Facing him, and only inches apart, she rested her head on her bent elbow. "Jack, you said tonight that it was old for us to kiss good night and then you either roll over in bed or disappear into a different room."

"I was just telling you how I felt."

"I know, but then you said that it should be old for me too."

"I'm sorry; I know a lot of what was said came from a place of frustration, but I shouldn't …"

Elizabeth sat up in bed, "Stop Jack; you had every right to say what you said. I think what struck me is that somehow you must think that it isn't difficult for me."

"Elizabeth…" he whispered.

"Please Jack, let me say this…" their hands, with hers on top, rested on her leg which remained under the covers. Her voice was soft but full of emotion as she continued, "you are the sexiest man I have ever known. At night, when I lie in bed, whether you're there or not, I close my eyes and I can feel your arms around me, holding me tight, making me feel so safe."

His hand brushed several loose curls behind her ear before brushing across the soft skin on her cheek.

"Jack, you are the only man I have ever wanted to make love to. You are the only man I have ever come close to making love to. So when you say that it should bother me, but you say it like you think it doesn't, you couldn't be farther from the truth."

As tears welled in her eyes, each wipe of her hand streaked her mascara. She continued, "You know, when I made the purity pledge many years ago, I really didn't know what to expect. I was too young to date seriously, so it really meant little. I mean, I believed the religious reasons behind it, but it wasn't really impacting me. As I got older, and began dating, I wanted more. I wanted someone who wanted me, the good and the bad. I wanted a relationship that was more than just physical. And then as time wore on, I felt like I'd kept that part of me for so long that I didn't want to just give it away. I really wanted to save that part of myself for the man who ended up stealing my heart. Jack, you stole my heart."

Jack took hold of her hands. As his thumbs softly grazed across her palms, he caught her eyes. It wasn't as much their deep blue color that took his breath away but what he knew was contained within. Mascara from her continuous tears smudged each eye. But even with the stress she felt; even with her earlier misplaced anger, and even with her attempt to shoot him down at every turn, her eyes were still bright, shining with the tears that continued to trickle down both cheeks.

Wiping her eyes as she did her best to remove the signs of her earlier sadness, she caught his glance, warmly set upon her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Before he could answer, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror hanging over the dresser. "WOW, why didn't you tell me that I look this bad?" She asked as she slipped out from under the covers and headed for the door. "I'm going to clean up; I'll be back in a minute," she stated as she grabbed her makeup bag on the way out.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known," he whispered as she turned the corner and entered the hallway. A moment later he heard the bathroom door close.

Ten minutes later Elizabeth returned to the bedroom; her face was washed and moisturized and her eyes appeared less puffy.

"Better?" she asked.

"You are always beautiful to me."

She smiled, one of the few that he'd seen grace her face today, "Is that one of those things you have to say because we're engaged?"

He smiled back as he held out his hand, encouraging her to take a seat beside him. "You should know by now that I don't say anything I don't mean, at least when it has to do with you and how much I love you."

Jack brought her hand up to his lips, "Did you mean it when you said that we could get married next weekend?"

"Do you think we can? I mean I don't need anything elaborate; just an opportunity for our parents to be present, a dress, and some flowers. As for food, we can just take everyone out to dinner."

"What about your work? Will you be able to take time off, and a honeymoon; will you be able to be away from work for our honeymoon?" he asked.

Seeing the "Deer caught in headlights" look in her eyes he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Just relax. In your ideal world, what would you really want?"

She closed her eyes, as if she was seeing her wedding unfold in her mind's eye. "A wedding on the beach with our family and friends…anything else is a plus."

His finger touched the edge of her mouth and he moved across her lips, smiling as though he had purposely drawn them there. As he leaned in, his lips met hers, tasting the sweet wetness and trembling fire that was contained therein.

"Elizabeth, I love you, and I desperately want to marry you. Next week would be perfect, but it only gives you 7 days, so if it isn't enough time for you, I'll wait," he stated, meaning the words but hoping that he hadn't opened himself up for a postponement.

"Jack, I don't want to wait. If I can't find the dress I want, I have something in my closet that I can wear. Next Saturday, okay?"

His heart pounded as he finally saw the life with her he'd dreamed of flashing before his eyes. "What about a honeymoon?"

"I don't know if I can take that much time off from work. The honeymoon may have to wait. Is that okay?"

"Well, you find out from work and if you can take the time, I'll plan it. If not, we can still go away for the night," the twinkle in his eyes brought a giddy smile to her face.

She jokingly nudged him, "Jack Thornton, is that all men think about?"

As he attempted to frame a response that didn't make him appear too eager, Elizabeth quickly allowed him off the hook with her own statement, "I have waited my whole life for a man like you." She stood up and pulled the covers back, slipping underneath, "Besides, I have a cute little number I've been waiting to wear…the optimum word being 'little.'"

"Jack, are you breathing?"

"Barely…come on Saturday," he released a frustrated breath.

"I'm just kidding."

"You can't take it back now. I've already seen it."

"No you haven't, because I haven't bought it yet."

"I've seen it in my mind, so I'm holding on to that…"

Jack kissed her one last time before cutting out the light and lying in bed beside her. His arm around her waist, pulled her body close to him, and although she was under the covers, and he was on top of them, they could each feel the warmth provided from the other.

Hours later, Jack heard the floor creak in the hallway. Opening his eyes he observed his mother standing in the doorway. She pulled the door closed and continued down the hall.

Jack eased out of bed and proceeded down the hall to explain the scene his mother had just happened upon.

"Mom," Jack whispered, doing his best to keep Elizabeth from hearing them.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes please," he replied before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Charlotte poured two cups of coffee, carried them to the table and then took a seat across from Jack.

"Mom, about…what…you…saw…"

"Jack, the door was left open for a reason. I know you, and I know how upset Elizabeth was last night. She needed you; did you two talk?"

"We tried, but I still don't know what was wrong. I know she's upset, but it was almost like she was pushing me to fight with her."

"Why don't you take her to the beach?"

"She didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Jack, the salt air does wonders for clearing out the cobwebs. Take her out to Santa Monica; you have to go into LA for that meeting anyway."

"Oh mom, she set the wedding date for next Saturday."

"Next Saturday? Where? Will she have enough time to set everything up?"

"Hmm, where…you know, I assume it will be in Baltimore. You will be able to come, right?"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna miss your wedding. Of course I'll be there."

"Good morning," Elizabeth commented as she entered the kitchen. "Did you sleep well, Jack?"

"Honey, mom already knows…"

"Your mom already knows what?"

"That we slept together last night."

Jack laughed softly, "Elizabeth, are you breathing?"

"Barely," she stated as she started to back out of the room.

"Elizabeth, don't let Jack tease you. I heard you two talking in your room last night, so if I was upset about you sharing a room, I wouldn't have initially put you in a room together. Besides, you left the door open…"

"We set a wedding date…next Saturday."

"Jack told me. Are you sure that you will have enough time to get everything set up?"

"No ma'am, but what's important is Jack and me starting our lives off together. So, what gets done will be great. If it isn't done, then it isn't important."

"Well now, that seems like a healthy way to look at it," Charlotte commented before walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a third coffee cup. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes ma'am; thank you very much."

"At the risk of starting the day off badly, we have the dinner tonight," Jack hesitantly mentioned.

"I am aware of that. What time do we need to leave?"

"Well, what I was thinking is that we could go sightseeing in LA and then we'd already be in town for dinner."

"Sounds good. Do I have time to take a shower?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. Take your time. Pack something to wear for dinner and I'll make arrangements for some place we can change. Just let me know when you're ready."

Elizabeth grabbed her cup of coffee, and kissed Jack before heading down the hallway to her room. Grabbing her clothes and cosmetics bag, she quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack walked down the hall toward his room; his gait slowed as he passed the bathroom, hearing what he thought was Elizabeth singing softly in the shower.

An hour later, Jack and Elizabeth were walking out of the house, an overnight bag in Jack's hand as they headed for the car.

"WOW, its Friday morning at…" Elizabeth glanced at her watch, 10:15, and "Look at this traffic. Do you ever get used to it?"

"You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until we get closer to LA," Jack advised her.

As they continued onto the 405 heading into LA Elizabeth was surprised at the bumper to bumper traffic they encountered even before the skyline of the city could be seen in the distance.

"You want to do anything in particular? Disneyland? Malibu? Hollywood Walk of Fame?"

"You are my tour guide. Take me to the places you love," she responded.

The traffic was chaotic, as Jack turned onto Hollywood Blvd. Elizabeth was attempting to take everything in as they turned onto North Fuller Avenue, and appeared to be driving up into the sky.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"One of my favorite places in LA, Runyon Canyon…"

They drove along the canyon, stopping several times for photo opportunities.

"Jack, this is beautiful."

Holding her hand and staring at her in all her wonderment he responded, "Yes, you are."

"Jack, I'm being serious…"

"So am I…"

She smiled, leaning over, her lips met his with the similar rush, thrill and excitement as standing on the edge and looking into the open canyon. The drive up and then down the canyon consisted of twists and tight turns, but was well worth the beautiful views.

Back into traffic, Jack and Elizabeth proceeded to Hollywood Blvd and the well known "Walk of Fame." Being an educator, and loving Mr. Rogers from the time she was a child, she couldn't help taking a picture of his 'star,' and found it quite ironic that it was located just outside a Lingerie and Costume shop.

The next stop was the Griffith's Observatory, the iconic HOLLYWOOD sign and an expansive view of Los Angeles.

"WOW, living out here, do you ever get used to the traffic?" She asked.

"Well, I guess it's just different because the traffic in New York is horrible, but there are buildings everywhere. You basically feel so closed in," Jack mentioned. Turning his head from one side to the other and taking in all of the Los Angeles area in one fell swoop, he continued, "Here, the traffic is equally bad, but there is more open land. You don't necessarily feel so closed in."

By this time it was early afternoon, and they swung by the In-n-Out Burger joint, equally iconic on the west coast. They went through the drive thru, where he ordered the Double-Double combo, and Elizabeth settled on a regular hamburger and a strawberry milkshake.

They took a drive up Laurel Canyon Road, stopping at a park where they found an empty picnic table to enjoy their lunch. The view was clear, and the breeze was warm as they sat overlooking more greenery and beautiful canyons.

"May I ask you something?" Jack broke through the silence.

"Anything…"

"Well, at the risk of having this beautiful day go downhill will you tell me why you were so upset with me last night? I mean, I assume that you and your mother had a conversation about the wedding that didn't go well, and then that trickled down to me…"

She put her hamburger down and pushed it away from her, "Jack, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve the things I said to you last night." The sound of a bird in the brush caught her attention as she glanced away.

Jack took hold of her hand, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know; it's my mom."

"What about her; is she okay?"

"It's nothing like that, Jack. Before we went out last night, she called me. I forgot to tell her we were flying out here, so she was upset with me about that. The problem is that she wants me to have a big wedding, and I just want…"

"What do you want?"

"I just want you…"

Jack smiled as he stood up from the picnic table and walked to the other side, taking a seat on the bench beside her. "You've got me. I don't want you feeling stressed about getting married, and I don't want to be the cause of problems between you and your mother. But if there is a side to take, I'll always be on yours, okay?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I love you."

Jack glanced around, seeing several other couples, but no one paying them any attention, he leaned over, and captured her lips. The taste of strawberries from her milkshake remained on her lips, leaving him with a new favorite ice cream flavor.

"Mmm, you taste good," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers again.

With their lunch completed, Jack threw away the trash, took her hand and led her back to the car. "Would you like to take a drive maybe down to Malibu?"

"I'm the passenger, so wherever you want to take me is fine."

Again they battled the consistently steady LA traffic, passing through elaborate neighborhoods that rivaled Elizabeth's upbringing, but did not surpass it. They headed down Sunset Boulevard, taking a right at the water onto Pacific Coast Highway.

As the cars flew past each other, Elizabeth did her best to take in the beautiful scenery. "The beach is beautiful."

"And we get more use of it on the west coast because it stays warm here most of the year."

They drove past Pepperdine University before turning around and heading back toward Santa Monica and their dinner with Andy Friedman.

They still had a few hours before they had to meet Andy and his wife, so Jack pulled into the parking lot next to the Santa Monica Pier. They took off their shoes and he grasped her hand before leading her out onto the sand and the surprisingly deserted beach.

They walked along the wet sand while the waves slowly washed over their feet as each one broke closer onshore.

She stared out onto the water, "Jack, do you have any idea what to expect tonight?" Her words were easily heard, however, it was as if she was directing them to the Gods of the Ocean, knowing that they could not answer, but concerned by the reply he may provide.

His hand on her arm turned her slightly to face him, "I love you. You are the most important thing in my life and whatever happens, we'll decide it together, okay?"

"But Jack, I can't stand in your way. Baseball is a big part of your life."

"I want you to promise me that you'll be honest with me and with yourself. Don't hide your feelings because you don't want to upset me."

She smiled, "I promise to be completely honest, but you have to promise to do the same. You need to tell me what you need in all of this…"

"Something tells me that we're talking about different things," he asked as the sun shining down brought out the light strands in her hair, and the bright golden flecks in her eyes.

"Maybe a little. I've never been in a long distance relationship…well, not a successful one anyway. Andrew and I tried, but he told me that I was a distraction and before I knew what hit me, he was gone."

"His loss is definitely my gain," Jack stated as his finger under her chin lifted her face up into the sunlight. As she squirted, he captured her lips, allowing her to close her eyes, protecting them from the blinding light.

He could taste the salt that seemed to be carried in the air on her lightly sealed lips as his tongue easily broke through the seam, moving along the moist, tender skin on the inside of her mouth.

As she softly moaned, her body leaned into his, softening against him as his arms held her securely around the waist. "Jack, I know we haven't made love before; does it scare you that I won't be what you need?"

"I thought we were talking about baseball. I knew you had something else on your mind."

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the finger that held the symbol of his love. His smile was bright and his dimples were deep as they took a seat on a bench surrounded by nothing but sand.

He whispered her name, carried gently by the ocean breeze she heard each syllable as it felt as though he was stroking her soul. "Elizabeth…I wish I was writer so I could tell you how your eyes and the sound of your voice causes by heart to skip a beat; how your smile pushes every concerning thought out of my mind, and how simply being with you completes me. Being with you doesn't worry me, but if I'm being completely honest, being without you scares the hell out of me. Elizabeth, in my heart you are what I've always wanted; what I've always waited for, and as much as I love you right now, it will only grow stronger from here."

Somehow he always knew what to say to her. Feeling very sentimental and emotional, tears slipped from her eyes. His palms cradled her face as his thumbs brushed away the perfect little droplets that fell.

"Jack, no writer I have ever read would have been as eloquent as you just were. You are such a special man, and I don't know how I got to be so lucky…"

Jack put his arm around her and pulled her in close to his body as they turned and started back toward the pier. Somehow, in their oneness, they had ventured quite a distance from the car.

The Ferris wheel, well known for its placement on the Santa Monica Pier could be seen far off in the distance. So, with their hands held tightly, their bodies connected through touch and emotion, they walked down the beach as her head rested on his shoulder.

As they walked across the beach toward the parking lot, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of a truck and several workers unloading boxes, chairs, and other items and carrying them out onto the sand.

"What's that for?" she asked Jack.

"Looks like there's going to be a party tonight," he replied.

"WOW, this really is a happening place," she replied as they continued into the parking lot and to his car.

Jack drove to a local restaurant, owned by a former Stanford baseball teammate, and they slipped inside, borrowing the posh bathrooms to change and freshen up for the evening.

With 20 minutes before their meeting, Jack and Elizabeth headed toward The Bel-Air Hotel. Elizabeth, by this point had become accustomed to the LA traffic, realizing like most people, "We'll get there when we get there."

They pulled up to the front of the hotel and were immediately met by a valet who took the keys and directed them toward the restaurant.

Jack walked into the restaurant holding Elizabeth's hand. "Honey, you're shaking. Are you okay?"

"Just nervous. I don't know what to expect," she replied.

"We're a team, right?"

"Right…"

"Jack…" a voice from the dining room caught Jack's attention.

Four tables over, next to the window, Andy Friedman and his wife, Robin, sat, each one nursing a glass of white wine. Andy stood up as Jack's hand on the small of Elizabeth's back directed her toward the table.

Jack pulled out her chair, guiding her back to the table once she had taken her seat.

Jack and Andy shook hand.

"Jack, this is my wife, Robin. Robin, this is Jack Thornton."

"It's very nice to meet you, Robin. This is my fiancé, Elizabeth Thatcher."

The two women shook hands as everyone took their seats. Before those at the table had an opportunity to settle themselves, the waitress was there to obtain Jack and Elizabeth's cocktail order and provide the table with a loaf of freshly baked, still warm bread and butter.

Elizabeth ordered a salad, grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. Robin ordered the same, with the only difference being her preference to oil and vinegar dressing for her salad to Elizabeth's raspberry vinaigrette. Both men ordered the prime rib with mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans.

Jack's trade to the Dodgers appeared to be the elephant in the room that no one was too quick to bring up. Andy was very excited about the prospect of having Jack play for the Dodgers, but he was well aware that baseball wasn't the only think on Jack's mind.

Andy remembered when he and Robin were dating, and newly engaged. That was eight years, and three small children ago. This evening, after dinner, as they finished off the bottle of wine, he observed Jack's gentleness when he held Elizabeth's hand and tenderly brushed across her skin with his thumb.

He remembered being that close with Robin, but was envious of what Jack and Elizabeth had, as it appeared that with the introduction of children, some of their closeness had waned.

While Andy and Jack talked business, he surprised Robin by casually taking hold of her hand. Caught off guard, he startled her. However, as she felt his hand close around hers, she smiled as the color returned to her face.

The women sat quietly through dinner and afterward as the men talked business. Jack's agent had done the major negotiating for him, and although no monetary amount was spoken, a small card was removed from the inside of Andy's pocket and slid across the table to Jack.

It was much like a game as Jack lifted up the corner of the card exposing the financial aspect of the trade.

"Jack," Andy broke through the silence at the table, "You are an extremely talented ballplayer, and we feel very fortunate to have you in the Dodger organization. The only thing left to do is the physical."

"I had one done two weeks ago; is that time frame sufficient for you?" Jack asked.

"Who did the physical?"

"Dr. Coleman…"

"That should work. I'll get Dr. Schafer to contact Dr. Coleman, but you'll need to release the paperwork, okay?"

"No problem…"

"I forgot to ask, but I assume you brought an overnight bag. I would like you two to enjoy a night here on the Dodger's organization," Andy stated as he signed the credit card slip for dinner.

"That's very nice of you, but certainly not necessary," Jack quickly replied.

"Well, we have a penthouse here, and it isn't being used. On our way out I'll let the front desk know that it's yours for the evening if you'd like it," Andy remarked before standing up and holding the chair for Robin. "Well, if you will excuse us, I promised Robin that we'd be home early tonight."

Robin interjected, "My niece is getting married and there is a huge sale at this bridal shop tomorrow morning. You have to be there by 6:30 am in order to get in. Well, you can still shop if you get there later, but actually the real pull to this sale is that they sell the dresses off the rack."

"Really? Do you mind me asking where it is?"

"It's a bit of a drive from here, especially with the morning traffic, but it's a store called Brides of San Diego."

"It's in San Diego…?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because Jack and I are getting married next Saturday, and I don't have a dress yet."

"Cutting it close, don't you think?" Robin teased.

"Jack and I just set the date, and actually what I get done will be done; what isn't won't be that important. But I have to say that I'd love to have a new dress…"

"Then you need to be there, with a figure like yours, you will have your pick of any dress you like."

Jack saw her face light up. It seemed to be one of the few times that the subject of the wedding had come up where she seemed at peace and was actually excited.

"Then you need to be there, honey," Jack commented as he and Elizabeth stood from the table and began to follow Andy and Robin out of the restaurant. "We're actually staying with my mom in San Diego, so thanks for the offer of the room, but if she needs to be at the shop by 6:30 in the morning, I think we'll go ahead and make the trip home tonight."

Standing outside the Hotel Bel-Air, Jack and Elizabeth thanked Andy and Robin for a lovely dinner.

"I look forward to coming here to play, Andy. I can assure you that I will do my best," Jack stuck out his arm to shake Andy's hand.

"I have no doubt Jack. Spring training starts the 23rd of February at Camelback Ranch in Glendale, Arizona. Coach Roberts will be in touch."

"Thanks Andy," Jack called out as the valet pulled up with Andy's Jaguar.

As the valet opened Robin's door she turned to Elizabeth, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled, feeling as though something was finally going her way, "I'll be there. Thank you for the information, and drive safe."

"You too," Andy called out as they pulled away.

The BMW that Jack rented was the next vehicle that appeared in front of the hotel. As the valet went to open Elizabeth's door, Jack stepped up and took the handle, "I've got it," he stated as he took her hand and helped her into the car. He waited until her seatbelt was fastened before closing her door and heading to the driver's side.

"Well, that certainly was worth coming," Elizabeth remarked.

"It certainly was. Do you have any idea what they are paying me?"

"No…how much?"

"It's a five year contract…"

"Five years?"

"Honey, we'll figure it out."

Without committing to anything, Elizabeth's thoughts silently travelled to the possibility of resigning her position with the school system at the end of this school year, an option which would allow her to move with Jack.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking…"

"Well, think about this; they are giving me 18 million dollars to sign, and 30 million dollars a year on a five year contract…"

"$158 million…"

"Well, actually its $168 million…" he corrected her.

"Elizabeth, are you breathing?"

"Barely… $168 million for you to play a game that you love? I had no idea that people earned that much money. "That just seems crazy, when I work so hard for my students and get a fraction of that."

Jack laughed softly, "First of all, what's mine is yours. But I'll play along; how much of a fraction do you get?"

"Well, math has never been my subject." She stated as she picked up a speck of sand from their earlier beach walk that seemed to land on the console, "Do you see this?"

"Barely," he replied.

"Well, my fraction is even smaller than this," she snickered. "I guess we'd better keep you healthy."

They pulled into the driveway at his mother's house at 10:30 pm. Jack grabbed the overnight bag from the back seat and they headed inside.

Startled, Charlotte grabbed her chest and gasped as she attempted to lock the front door at the same time as Jack opened it.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were spending the night."

Jack walked inside with Elizabeth behind him as he sat the overnight bag on the sofa. "Actually, we were going to stay, but we…"

Elizabeth excitedly jumped in, "There is a big wedding gown sale at a store somewhere in San Diego, and you have to be there by 6:30 in the morning in order to get inside. I really need to get inside, because they are selling the dresses off the rack."

"Yes, that's at the Brides of San Diego store out on Camino Del Este. It isn't far from here."

"Charlotte, would you like to go with me?" Elizabeth asked, although her voice sounded more like a plea.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'd love to go with you."

"Okay, what time do we need to leave?"

"6 am should be fine, but I know how important this is to you, so let's make it 5:30."

"5:30 it is; thank you," Elizabeth hugged Charlotte before turning her attention to Jack. "Thank you for an absolutely wonderful day today. I had the best time. I love you," she kissed him before making her way down the hall, entering her room and closing the door behind her.

"She looks happy," Charlotte commented.

Jack commented as his eyes continued to stare down the hallway, "I think maybe things are starting to look up for her…for us."

Jack kissed his mother good night and headed to his bedroom. With the front door locked, Charlotte left one light in the kitchen which provided a soft glow in the den just in case Elizabeth had to get up in the middle of the night. She knew that stumbling around in the dark was never fun. She walked back to her bedroom, set her alarm and quickly fell asleep.

Elizabeth sat on the bed thinking about tomorrow's dress shopping excursion. It was such an important moment in her life, and yet her mother was not there with her. _**Would she even want to go with me? Will she understand?**_

Elizabeth felt the bright smile that she wore as she entered the house slowly begin to disappear. Realizing that right here, right now, what was important was how she felt about Jack and the life that they wanted together. Sadly if her parents couldn't understand that, it would be their loss.

Even knowing that she had Jack, and Charlotte, she felt the fear of crushing her mother's dreams, and ultimately altering her familial picture. She wondered if the feelings would be different if their roles were reversed. As a parent, she hoped that she would understand.

She glanced at her watch, _**11:30 pm…2:30 am back home. Either way it is too late, or too early to call!**_

She grabbed her bag, pulled out her journal and favorite pen, before opening her leather bound book to the next blank page. She clicked her pen open and began to write, hoping to purge all of her feelings onto the blank canvas…

" _ **Life is about change. It's about altering our course, forcing us to consider our past, the decisions we've made, good and bad, and learning from them. However, change is difficult; it demands our attention; and whether we want to provide it or not, it requires our acceptance.**_

 _ **The entire process of life is about moving from one stage to another. It's about the journey, the twists and turns, the emotional highs and depressing lows. It's about relishing in the excitement, accepting the disappointments, being thankful for the magnificent beauty, but still allowing tears over the pain.**_

 _ **Our biggest battle is between what we believe to be true and what we fear will happen. We are well aware of the fact that the decision is ours, however, we fear speaking the words, because our heart tells us that they will not be received as intended.**_

 _ **Our stomach churns; we should be thrilled for this time in our life. However, fear of the disappointment we may hand to those we love causes our heart to crumble fearing that the twinkle you should have in your eyes will be extinguished.**_

 _ **Growing up, you were my rock; my greatest cheerleader, and my most patient confidant. You showed me that standing up for myself in the face of adversity is a gift we give ourselves… the gift of self esteem, self confidence, and self respect. Through example you've shown me that love is given freely with no expectations, and that to love and to be love is the greatest gift of all. For this and the many other words of wisdom that you have so graciously bestowed upon me, I thank you.**_

 _ **I hope that my decision will not have you thinking less of me, assuming that it is easy for me to disappoint you. It most certainly is not. You may not realize all of the many lessons you quietly taught, or that when you weren't looking, I was listening and learning. So, please know that ultimately, you are the one who has shown me that to stand up for myself is to be the strong, independent woman you so lovingly nurtured."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and prepared for bed. Standing in her bra and panties, she realized that her shorts and t-shirt were in the overnight bag. Grabbing a dress shirt from the back of a chair, she stepped out into the den.

Hearing someone in the house, Jack got up to investigate. Standing at the end of the hallway Jack looked into the den and saw her rummaging through their overnight bag. Wearing an old dress shirt of his, Jack felt his breath catch in his throat. She was a vision, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Who would have guessed that a man's dress shirt could bring about such a reaction?

Certainly it was not the clothing she wore, but what he knew was contained within. It was the fact that he'd worn that shirt at some point in his life, and now it was touching her; touching all of the places he wanted to touch, and he was jealous. He released a breath, resembling a soft laugh, realizing how absurd it was to be jealous of a shirt. All the while his heart pounded and his palms sweat, and yet his feelings of jealously continued.

The shirt was lower in the front and back, but cut up on the sides, just enough to allow the edge of her panties to peek through. With each movement the shirt seems to touch more of her, almost as if it was laughing in his face, getting back at him for every time he visited, but refused to carry the shirt home with him.

With nothing to hold him up, he begged his knees not to collapse as she turned around. Startled, she gasped as her hand covered her mouth to keep the expected noise down.

"I'm sorry. I heard a noise and was just checking it out," the words barely managed to climb passed the lump in his throat.

She smiled. Seeing the look in his eyes and the uncomfortable yearning for her that was evident in the way his trousers sat, she quickly grabbed her clothes, kissed his cheek as she brushed up against him on her way toward her room.

Standing at her door she turned in his direction. Seeing that he had not moved, she called out, "Jack are you breathing?"

"Barely," he whispered as he found the hallway wall and leaned against it. Releasing a frustrated breath he begged, "Hurry up Saturday…"

To be continued…

 _ **Those of you who follow the Fan fiction Facebook pages, keep a watch on the comment section of my posts…pictures and possibly a video will accompany this chapter.**_

 _ **Next Chapter…Could there possibly be a wedding…? Hmm, maybe!**_


	25. Chapter 25- Say Yes to the Dress

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 25- Say Yes to the Dress**_

 _ **Recap of Chapter 24 ending…**_

Jack kissed his mother good night and headed to his bedroom. With the front door locked, Charlotte left one light in the kitchen which provided a soft glow in the den just in case Elizabeth had to get up in the middle of the night. She knew that stumbling around in the dark was never fun. She walked back to her bedroom, set her alarm and quickly fell asleep.

Elizabeth sat on the bed thinking about tomorrow's dress shopping excursion. It was such an important moment in her life, and yet her mother was not there with her. _**Would she even want to go with me? Will she understand?**_

Elizabeth felt the bright smile that she wore as she entered the house slowly begin to disappear. Realizing that right here, right now, what was important was how she felt about Jack and the life that they wanted together. Sadly if her parents couldn't understand that, it would be their loss.

Even knowing that she had Jack, and Charlotte, she felt the fear of crushing her mother's dreams, and ultimately altering her familial picture. She wondered if the feelings would be different if their roles were reversed. As a parent, she hoped that she would understand.

She glanced at her watch, _**11:30 pm…2:30 am back home. Either way it is too late, or too early to call!**_

She grabbed her bag, pulled out her journal and favorite pen, before opening her leather bound book to the next blank page. She clicked her pen open and began to write, hoping to purge all of her feelings onto the blank canvas…

" _ **Life is about change. It's about altering our course, forcing us to consider our past, the decisions we've made, good and bad, and learning from them. However, change is difficult; it demands our attention; and whether we want to provide it or not, it requires our acceptance.**_

 _ **The entire process of life is about moving from one stage to another. It's about the journey, the twists and turns, the emotional highs and depressing lows. It's about relishing in the excitement, accepting the disappointments, being thankful for the magnificent beauty, but still allowing tears over the pain.**_

 _ **Our biggest battle is between what we believe to be true and what we fear will happen. We are well aware of the fact that the decision is ours, however, we fear speaking the words, because our heart tells us that they will not be received as intended.**_

 _ **Our stomach churns; we should be thrilled for this time in our life. However, fear of the disappointment we may hand to those we love causes our heart to crumble fearing that the twinkle you should have in your eyes will be extinguished.**_

 _ **Growing up, you were my rock; my greatest cheerleader, and my most patient confidant. You showed me that standing up for myself in the face of adversity is a gift we give ourselves… the gift of self esteem, self confidence, and self respect. Through example you've shown me that love is given freely with no expectations, and that to love and to be love is the greatest gift of all. For this and the many other words of wisdom that you have so graciously bestowed upon me, I thank you.**_

 _ **I hope that my decision will not have you thinking less of me, assuming that it is easy for me to disappoint you. It most certainly is not. You may not realize all of the many lessons you quietly taught, or that when you weren't looking, I was listening and learning. So, please know that ultimately, you are the one who has shown me that to stand up for myself is to be the strong, independent woman you so lovingly nurtured."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and prepared for bed. Standing in her bra and panties, she realized that her shorts and t-shirt were in the overnight bag. Grabbing a dress shirt from the back of a chair, she stepped out into the den.

Hearing someone in the house, Jack got up to investigate. Standing at the end of the hallway Jack looked into the den and saw her rummaging through their overnight bag. Wearing an old dress shirt of his, Jack felt his breath catch in his throat. She was a vision, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Who would have guessed that a man's dress shirt could bring about such a reaction?

Certainly it was not the clothing she wore, but what he knew was contained within. It was the fact that he'd worn that shirt at some point in his life, and now it was touching her; touching all of the places he wanted to touch, and he was jealous. He released a breath, resembling a soft laugh, realizing how absurd it was to be jealous of a shirt. All the while his heart pounded and his palms sweat, and yet his feelings of jealously continued.

The shirt was lower in the front and back, but cut up on the sides, just enough to allow the edge of her panties to peek through. With each movement the shirt seems to touch more of her, almost as if it was laughing in his face, getting back at him for every time he visited, but refused to carry the shirt home with him.

With nothing to hold him up, he begged his knees not to collapse as she turned around. Startled, she gasped as her hand covered her mouth to keep the expected noise down.

"I'm sorry. I heard a noise and was just checking it out," the words barely managed to climb passed the lump in his throat.

She smiled. Seeing the look in his eyes and the uncomfortable yearning for her that was evident in the way his trousers sat, she quickly grabbed her clothes, kissed his cheek as she brushed up against him on her way toward her room.

Standing at her door she turned in his direction. Seeing that he had not moved, she called out, "Jack are you breathing?"

"Barely," he whispered as he found the hallway wall and leaned against it. Releasing a frustrated breath he begged, "Hurry up Saturday…"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Jack's body remained against the wall for a few moments, as he found the concept of walking incomprehensible. He was breathing, but feeling somewhat lightheaded he could only assume that the air was somehow being diverted away from his lungs.

He finally turned around and slowly walked back to his room, placing his hand on her door as he strolled by. He sat on the side of his bed, harshly ran is hands up and down his face as he realized that sleep would not be easily attained tonight.

Feeling excitedly exhausted, Elizabeth slipped into bed. She closed her eyes and attempted to will her body to sleep. As she lay quietly, there was something, or rather someone missing. She had come to enjoy sleeping next to Jack; feeling his body up against hers and although her eyes remained closed, sleep eluded her.

She turned on the TV and flipped to the CBS affiliate, Channel 8, to watch the local news. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling with little attention being given to the TV until…

" _ **It was a beautiful ceremony; one that local residents Tawny Harris, and Blake Fenwick will not soon forget. Stay tuned as we take you into their Santa Monica beach wedding, complete with a star filled sky, thankfully calm waters and a love story for the movies."**_

Now totally enthralled in the news, Elizabeth sat up in bed and impatiently awaited the end of the commercial break.

As the station returned to the beach wedding news story, Elizabeth heard nothing, but saw everything, even though it was through tear filled eyes. It appeared to be the event that she and Jack observed being set up as they left Santa Monica beach.

It was obvious to Elizabeth as she observed the bride in a sleeveless sweetheart neckline dress, the groom without a jacket and the pictured guests in summer attire that with temperatures alone, West Coast would beat an East Coast beach wedding at this time of year. _**Would it even be possible to plan a West Coast wedding from the East Coast? And in a week?**_

Elizabeth pulled out her journal, and tore a page out from the back. She grabbed her pen and began making a list of what was needed for the wedding and in the order of importance…

 _ **Dress  
Contact- Parents-Mom, Dad, Charlotte  
Contact- Maid of Honor/Bridesmaid- Viola/Julie  
Contact- Best Man- Tom?  
Minister  
Private area of the beach**_

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and checked Google… "Santa Monica Beach Weddings." Locating a local wedding planner, Elizabeth underlined and placed marks by the contact, hoping that in the rush of completing some things before she returned home, that contacting the wedding planner wouldn't be forgotten.

 _ **Weddings by Sonia- ***_ _ **310-460-5109**_ _ ***  
Flowers  
Cake  
Reception**_

Looking at everything on her list, she realized that there was no way that she could get everything done in a matter of a week. She began scratching off items, pulled out a clean sheet of paper and made a new list…

 _ **Dress  
Notify family; beg them to come  
Justice of the Peace  
Call friends to invite them  
Beach- Private  
Reception at a restaurant  
Cake…Maybe cupcakes instead**_

As she looked at the list, her eyes watered. _**No way on Earth will I be able to get all of this done. What's important…?**_

Again she began scratching off items on the list that she didn't feel she had time to accomplish. Another piece of paper was ripped from her journal and he made a final list of what was most important… _ **  
Family- they have to come  
Friends-beg them to come  
Strip of sand-Public beach  
Bouquet**_

She sat her paper on the bedside table before lying back in bed. With the TV still on and her mind swirling with thoughts of "what needs to get done," sleep seemed to be eluding her as well.

The last time she glanced at the clock it glared back at her, 3:17am, almost laughing as if it had the power to single-handedly keep her awake.

She sat up in bed, feeling much like she did at the age of fourteen when the excitement of her dance recital seemingly blew up in her face. There she stood in the middle of the stage, all alone, having practiced her dance over and over and over again, until she could do it perfectly without further thought. Her parents sat in the first row, smiles on their faces showed the pride they felt in their middle daughter.

As the music began, she meticulously covered the floor, spinning and leaping and then darkness. She still didn't know what happened, but when she came to, she was lying on a hospital gurney with an ice pack on her head and her ankle in a cast. Certainly not the same situation, but the feelings were quite similar…no matter how hard you prepare, some things are just not meant to be.

She turned on the bedside table and lay back, resting her head on her pillow. She turned on her left side as the engagement ring on her finger seemed to be crying out to her.

" _ **This symbol of your love is what is important…"**_ Elizabeth watched as her hand turned from side to side and the shine from the ring graced the wall in a Morse code pattern.

**Knock, knock, knock…

"Come in…" Elizabeth called out as the door immediately opened.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked as she took a seat on the edge of the mattress.

"What was I thinking that I could plan a wedding, a complete wedding, without my mom, all while we're in the middle of testing at school?"

The smile Charlotte had seen on Elizabeth's face just hours ago was long gone, with no evidence of it remaining.

"Elizabeth, everything will be okay," Charlotte assured her. She had to think about her words before speaking, because Grace was the name she'd chosen to call her soon to be daughter in law. However, "Grace" was feeling alone, and familiarity was what was needed now.

"Elizabeth, I know my son. He's dated other women, which I'm sure you know, but he has always seemed to remain basically unattached."

Seeing Elizabeth's confused look she explained, "Jack dated but he never looked at any of them with the thought of a real future. He saw a real future with you and when you two broke up, there was a difference in him. He was broken."

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth still didn't understand, as she assumed that Charlotte was upset that she'd hurt Jack.

"Honey, don't be sorry. When Jack met you, something changed in him. He truly saw the future for the first time in his life, and he knew that he wanted it to be with you. You captured his heart…"

Elizabeth glanced down before sitting up in bed, "You know, he is a very special man, and my wavering back and forth isn't fair. But my heart hurts when I think of all the plans and my mom…"

"Honey, I know…"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, "I appreciate you going with me today. I just wish my mom was here…not instead of you, but with you too. She doesn't even know I'm getting married next week. I just hope she'll come."

"She'll be there. You know, I don't have daughters, but as a parent, your child's wedding is one of those things that you put everything else aside for. She'll understand."

Glancing at the clock on the table, 4:30am, Charlotte gave Elizabeth a hug before standing. "You lie down and try to rest. I'm going to fix coffee and read the paper and I'll come back and get you in a little while."

As Charlotte left, closing the door behind her, Elizabeth pulled up her phone, _**7:30am on the East coast**_. For as long as Elizabeth had been paying attention, her mother was out of bed and sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee by 7am each and every morning.

As her heart pounded, she punched her mother's number into the phone (#2, as Jack had appropriately taken over the #1 spot). On the second ring she excitedly answered, "Hey, you aren't home yet, are you? Did you and Jack decide on a date? When do you want to go looking for a dress?"

Elizabeth felt as though her mouth was a desert as she initially found it difficult to formulate any words.

"Honey, are you there?" her mother called out.

"Yes, I'm here…"

"So, what did you and Jack decide?"

"Mom, we're still in San Diego, and we did decide on a date…"

"Oh good, when?"

"Next Saturday," Elizabeth replied, although her voice cracked and trembled, and she wasn't ever sure if her mother had heard her.

Mrs. Thatcher laughed, "I thought you said next Saturday…"

The cat was now out of the proverbial bag, "I did…"

"Elizabeth, I told you that it would have to be late spring at the earliest."

"I know what you said, mom, but I don't want to wait. I want to be Jack's wife and I…"

"Go ahead, you what?"

Not seeing her face made the next statement slightly easier to make, "Mom, I love Jack, and I want to be with him…I mean, really be with him. I can't wait until next spring."

The silence on the phone was deafening, "Mom…are you there?" hearing nothing, Elizabeth began to cry.

"Are you crying honey?"

"No…yes…"

"I'm sorry... I didn't even think about how you felt. I was just so excited about another wedding to plan. Please forgive me…"

"Mom, I just need you to understand."

"Honey, I was young once; I do understand."

"I was so afraid that you'd be upset with me, but mom, this is truly what I want."

"Okay, but we only have a week, and we need to go dress shopping, so when will you be home? I think I can contact Tori at David's Bridal and get a rush order done."

"Uh, actually there is a big bridal sale at a shop here in San Diego today and you can buy them off the rack."

"You're going alone? Honey, you need someone with you."

"Jack's mom is going with me, but I wish you were here too."

Feeling tears forming for the first time since she'd answered the phone, Grace softly replied, "I wish I was too. Will you send me a picture?"

"Of course… oh mom, I have to go. I need to be at this shop really early to get in."

"Have fun honey, and good luck."

"Thank you for understanding mom."

"Elizabeth…"

"Yes mom?"

"I'm sorry. I tell your dad not to get so involved, and then I turn around and do the same thing. I just thought that it was what you wanted."

"What I want is to marry Jack with my family and friends present. Everything else will just be a plus, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Bye mom…"

"Oh, where are you getting married?" Grace asked before she realized that the phone had already disconnected.

The pounding of Elizabeth's heart calmed and the smile slowly returned to her face. She pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed, grabbing her makeup bag and clothes before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

At 5:20am, Elizabeth opened the bathroom door to find Jack standing against the wall.

"That is a beautiful smile for this time of the morning. Would you care to share what put it there?" he asked.

"You and my mother…"

"Your mother…" he stepped closer as one hand linked with hers, while his other palm rested along her jaw line.

"I just called her, Jack. All of my worrying and being afraid to talk to her about it, and she apologized. She said that she was sorry."

Observing her misty eyes, his thumb brushed across her cheek promising to sweep away any tears that threatened to streak her soft, rosy cheeks.

"Jack, what do you think about getting married here…well, not here, but on the beach in Santa Monica?"

"Whatever you want, but what made you think of here?"

"When we were there yesterday, do you remember the people unloading the stuff from that truck?"

"The stuff for the party?"

"Well, it ended up being a wedding. That's what I want…you, me, our families and friends on the beach overlooking the ocean…"

He closed the smile on her lips as his mouth covered hers. He released her hand as his arm swept around her waist, pulling her close and holding her tight against his body.

Charlotte stepped into the hallway on her way to wake Elizabeth, but catching their intimate moment she backed away and returned to her seat at the kitchen table.

Charlotte had barely taken her seat when Jack and Elizabeth entered the kitchen, their hands clasped tightly together. Thankful to see a smile on her future daughter in law's beautiful face, and assuming that the sole reason was attributed to her son, she still asked, "What has you smiling so brightly this early in the morning?"

Elizabeth's reply pleasantly stunned her, "I called my mom, and I think she's happy for me…us."

"Well now, that shows you that as parents we just need to know what's going on. We truly just want you kids to be happy."

"I just feel bad because she isn't able to go dress shopping with me…"

Seeing a disappointed look cross Charlotte's face Elizabeth clarified, "I am so happy and thankful that you are coming with me. I just wish she was here too."

"I understand Elizabeth. We'll have to make sure we get plenty of pictures for her. It will be almost as if she is with you."

"Charlotte, may I ask you something?" Elizabeth asked as Charlotte prepared two cups of coffee in travel mugs.

"Certainly; what is it?"

"You were calling me Grace, but now it's Elizabeth. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm okay with you calling me whatever is comfortable for you, but I was just wondering."

"Honey, you have been so tormented about your decision, and anxious about how your parents would react that I just thought you needed familiarity not difference. Besides, you look like an Elizabeth…" she stated as all three of them laughed.

"I guess that's a good thing since that's her name," Jack pulled her in for a hug as he entered the conversation.

Grabbing the mugs of coffee and handing one to Elizabeth, Charlotte remarked, "Its 5:40, we need to get going."

Jack released her but stole a quick kiss before saying, "Good luck; I'm sure you will find exactly what you're looking for."

"Oh Jack…" Elizabeth called out as she watched him head back toward the bathroom.

Turning around he returned to her at the front door, "I knew you couldn't stand to be away from me."

"Well yes, that too, but I made a list this morning of the things that need to get done and one of those things is to invite friends and family. We don't have time to send invitations, so personal invites will be needed. Would you please call your friends and Tom…I assume he will be your Best Man."

"I'm on it…"

"Wait, you haven't even decided on the location; or have you?" Charlotte asked as she stood in the open doorway.

"I want to have it in Santa Monica on the beach."

For such an early hour, Charlotte provided the brightest smile, "Here…you want to get married here?"

"I want it on the beach, and west coast beaches are much warmer than east coast beaches now. Do you think we can?"

"Jack, you remember Evan Markum don't you?"

"Sure, I haven't seen him in a long time, but I remember him, why?"

"He holds some office in Santa Monica; I'll bet he could get the permission you may need."

"I'll call him today," Jack stated as he edged closer toward Elizabeth.

Realizing that three's a crowd, Charlotte excused herself and headed for the car.

"I have to go Jack."

He took her arm and turned her back to face him, "I'm proud of you."

"Jack, all I did was make a list of the things we need to get done. Well, I made several lists; the last one is what we have to have. I can do without the other stuff."

Jack's hand on the side of her face brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Well, I'm obviously proud of that too, but I was talking about calling your mom. I know you were worried about that, and I wanted to be there for support when you talked to her, but I guess you didn't need me."

Elizabeth leaned in, pressing her mouth to his she felt his lips soften against hers. "Never, I will always need you."

She turned toward the door as their fingers remained entwined with each other until the distance between them required that they release their hold.

"I love you," Jack called out into the darkness.

"I love you too," Charlotte yelled back.

"Mom…"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Jack, I love you too," Elizabeth giggled as she slipped inside Charlotte's car.

Twenty minutes later Charlotte pulled into the already packed parking lot. Elizabeth and Charlotte quickly took their place in line as they observed and became a part of the swirling emotions that accompanied each bride to be.

At 6:30am on the dot the doors opened, and the mass of shoppers entering the store was akin to the onslaught of bargain hunters that rush for deals in the early morning hours on Black Friday.

Elizabeth and Charlotte found themselves being pushed forward, and once inside the store, being pushed out of the way as women grabbed dress after dress, whether it suited them or not.

"Honey, we're going to have to get aggressive here, or there won't be anything left," Charlotte stated as she seemed to grow taller and stronger.

Somehow Charlotte was able to reach over the top of women, many of whom seemed much more substantial than she was. It didn't matter; she was on a mission.

When all was said and done, the room resembled an empty forest after an invasion of locusts. The wedding dress racks were bare, but Elizabeth's cart was full, thanks to the roller derby style moves employed by Charlotte.

The back room was set up with numerous changing rooms and Elizabeth rolled her cart up to the last one in the back of the room. Just outside the dressing rooms were sofas, chairs, and several large pedestal blocks to stand on in front of enormous full length mirrors.

"Would you mind holding my phone?" Elizabeth asked as she draped a dress over her arm.

"Of course not dear…"

There were eight dresses in Elizabeth's cart, and as she left to try on the first one, Charlotte hovered. The cart was pulled up alongside her seat to make certain that none of the dresses disappeared.

Charlotte held Elizabeth's phone, glancing back and forth between her hand and the dressing room. Pulling up the last number dialed, she took a chance…

"Elizabeth you found a dress already?" Grace answered the phone observing the face time call to be showing the dressing room curtains.

Pushing the button to turn the picture back to her, Charlotte smiled, "Mrs. Thatcher, I'm Charlotte Thornton, Jack's mom."

"Good morning; thank you for being with Elizabeth, and please, call me Grace."

"And I'm Charlotte. Anyway, Elizabeth is trying on her first dress and I thought she would appreciate your input. Oh wait, she's coming out," Charlotte advised.

She pushed the button and as the curtain opened, Elizabeth appeared on the screen. Her mother could be heard sighing on the other end as Charlotte held the phone so she could get a full view.

Not understanding what Charlotte was doing, Elizabeth commented, "I'm sorry. I can put the phone in my purse; you don't have to hold it."

"Don't you dare shut me off…"

"Mom…?"

"I hope you don't mind, but we're doing a face time with your mom," Charlotte confirmed.

That was all Elizabeth needed to hear as tears flowed, clouding her view while an attendant helped her step up onto the pedestal.

As the tears waned and she dabbed her eyes dry, disappointment covered her face, "This isn't the one," she stated. "This is pretty," she remarked as her hands moved up and down the bodice of the dress. "But this," holding her hands palm side up along her hips, "Makes me look like the whipped topping on a cupcake."

"Thank you," her mother called out.

"Thank you for what?"

"I'm just glad that we have the same opinion on this dress. How many did you grab?"

"I only got two, but Charlotte grabbed six, so we're down to seven. I'm hoping that there is a dress for me in that cart…" she stated as she grabbed another dress.

Charlotte watched as another shopper followed Elizabeth into the dressing room to retrieve her "failed attempt #1."

While Elizabeth was gone, Charlotte and Grace talked about what they could do to make this wedding a success.

"I don't even know where the service will be. We'll need to make arrangements for family and friends to fly in," Grace stated as she expressed her thoughts out loud.

Seeing Charlotte's expression she asked, "Do you know where the service is going to be?"

"She wants to get married on the beach, and with it being warm here on the west coast, she was looking at Santa Monica."

"Hmm, I guess we have some planning to do…"

Moments later the curtain opened, and Elizabeth stepped out. The dress was a Vera Wang design in beige with lace throughout. The expression on Elizabeth's face spoke volumes.

"If this was in black, I'd feel like Morticia on that show, what was it called…you know it was in reruns and usually played in the afternoon…"

"Adams Family?"

"Yes, that's the show and this is not the dress for me."

Elizabeth didn't even stand on the pedestal before realizing that she was going to try on dress #3.

"Charlotte, sometime today would you mind sending me the name of some of the hotels near where the service will be so I can make reservations. I'll need to get her sisters there too."

"I'll be glad to do whatever I can to help. Oh, here she comes…"

The expression on Elizabeth's face showed that this wasn't her favorite either. She stepped up on the pedestal and looked quite discouraged, "It looks like I should be standing on top of the wedding cake in this."

"I agree," Grace yelled out. "Don't be discouraged, you have a few more. One of them will be it."

While Elizabeth escaped back into the dressing room, Charlotte and Grace talked about the arrangements that would need to be made and the things each of them could do to help.

As the curtain opened Elizabeth stepped out in dress #4, and it was the first time that Charlotte and her mother had seen a smile on her face.

"This is it," Elizabeth mentioned; her voice sounded firm, yet unconvincing to her mother.

"No, that isn't it. It looks like a nightgown. It's pretty, but that isn't the one," Grace was adamant.

"Okay, I'll try on the others, but I'm telling you, this is the one."

"Please humor me honey."

Elizabeth retreated back to the dressing room four for times. With dress number 5 she felt "Like a Disney princess." Dress number 6 made her feel like "The Little Mermaid." Dress number 7 brought back wonderful memories for both Charlotte and Grace, but style wise it was way too old for Elizabeth. The final dress, number 8, would have been fine, and possibly in the running if she had been a 38DDD with hips to match. There was no time to alter the dress so it went back on the rack.

"I told you, this is the one," she stated as she grabbed the bag for Dress number 4 and started for the register.

"Wait," Charlotte called out. "Please try this one," she called out to Elizabeth as she held up a bag for dress #9.

"Where did that come from?" Elizabeth asked.

"Someone found what they were looking for and hung this extra dress back on the rank over there. I grabbed it," Charlotte stated as she pushed the dress toward Elizabeth, encouraging her to give it a go.

"It won't hurt to try it Elizabeth," both Charlotte and Grace stated in unison.

"Okay, I'm satisfied with the other one, but I'll do it to appease both of you…" Elizabeth grabbed the bag and trudged back to the dressing room.

Ten minutes later she walked out from behind the curtain. No one said a word as she stepped up on the pedestal, but all three women began to cry.

"That's the one," her mother barely managed to speak the words.

Elizabeth stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. She couldn't speak, but her smile and tears of joy spoke volumes. She turned from side to side observing how the dress fell perfectly against her body. It fit as if it had been made especially for her, and she now knew that this was truly the one she had dreamed of wearing.

Charlotte observed a smile brighter than Elizabeth had previously revealed, "You look absolutely beautiful," as her own tears continued.

The attendant had been rushing from bride to be to bride to be but stopped when she observed Elizabeth in the mirror. "Are you saying yes…"

"I'm saying yes to this dress…" Elizabeth stated loud and proud, causing many women to stop and cheer.

Elizabeth stepped off the pedestal and headed back toward the dressing room when her mother called out, "Elizabeth…" causing her to turn back around and direct her attention toward her phone.

"Are you going to have a Maid of Honor and Bridesmaids?" her mother asked.

"I assumed that Viola would be my Maid of Honor and Julie, my Bridesmaid, but I haven't even had time to ask, so I don't know."

"I called them after I talked to you this morning, and they are so excited for you. They said just to let them know when and where and they will be there."

"Thank you mom; that takes one thing off my mind," Elizabeth took a deep breath before turning back toward the dressing room.

"Wait, what about dresses for them?" her mother called out.

"Bridesmaid dresses are on the rack in the back. They are also part of the sale," an attendant chimed in as she breezed by.

"Elizabeth," her mother yelled into her phone several times, doing her best to be heard over all of the noise. "Check out the dresses and see if there is anything you like. I just bought both girls dresses for Christmas, and Viola is a size 4, Julie is a size 6."

"Elizabeth disappeared into the dressing room, and emerged fifteen minutes later, the dress was securely in its protective bag and the smile remained on her face.

The attendant offered to take the dress to the Customer Service desk, but Elizabeth refused to give up her hold on it. The three women, well two women and an iPhone moved to the back of the store and began perusing the Bridesmaid racks. In the middle of the rack, Elizabeth found several dresses, both in an Oasis (Teal) color, different styles, but equally beautiful. She grabbed a size 4 and a size 6, and held them up so her mother could see them.

"Oh, honey they are beautiful," her mother gushed. "Buy everything and your dad and I will give you the money back.

Elizabeth grabbed the phone and stepped away slightly. "Mom, you don't need to pay for my wedding. I know it's not what you expected," and again the tears appeared.

Charlotte tried to look away, but much like the proverbial train wreck her eyes were drawn in Elizabeth's direction. Her heart broke for Elizabeth who was obviously dealing with multiple emotions, stress, excitement, anxiety, and love, but right now fear of disappointing her mother was in the forefront.

Charlotte stood in the open hallway, keeping people out while Elizabeth talked with her mother. Luckily, few people had expressed an interest in the racks on the back wall, and even those quickly changed their minds when they realized that they did not contained bridal gowns.

"Elizabeth, I know you have a lot on you. I'm so sorry that I unintentionally added to that, but seeing you in that wedding dress, and picturing you standing on the beach with Jack, that will be absolutely beautiful," her mother assured her as Charlotte observed Elizabeth wiping her eyes and a smile hesitantly return to her face.

"It's your wedding, I've come to realize that and whatever you want, and it's our privilege to provide it for you. Please let us pay for your wedding…"

"If you're sure…"

"I'm positive Elizabeth and I know your dad feels the same way."

"Okay, thank you."

Elizabeth held tight to the two bridesmaid dresses and her cherished bridal gown as she approached the check-out counter.

"Do you need shoes?" the clerk asked.

"Hmm, it's going to be on the beach so I was thinking about going barefoot."

"What do you think of these? They are perfect for a beach wedding."

Elizabeth's hand covered her mouth, "They are beautiful. Okay, I want them. Make it three pairs for me and my sisters."

The clerk held up another accessory, "Yes, I need that too."

"$2897.53 later, they were walking out the door. Her mother stayed on the phone with Elizabeth until they reached the car.

"May I talk with Charlotte please?" a request that caused Elizabeth to transfer the phone to Jack's mom.

Both women smiled into the phone as Grace appreciatively stated, "Thank you so much for doing this for me…for us. It means the world to me that I was somehow able to be there. And just so you know, I love your son and I can see where he gets his kind heart from. Thank you very much for thinking of me."

Charlotte wiped her eyes before the call ended. "Your mom loves you, Elizabeth, and she just wants what's best for you. As a mother I can understand that."

"I know, but as a daughter, and I'll always be her child, we hate to disappoint you…"

"You haven't, she was just working off what she thought you wanted. You know, if you kids don't tell us what you want, we don't know."

An hour later they pulled into the driveway. Seeing the car, Jack stepped outside and smiled as he observed Elizabeth beaming from ear to ear.

"I assume you had success…?" he asked as he approached the car.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as he reached for the dress bags.

"I was going to carry your stuff inside."

"No way; you can't see the dress, or touch the bag it's in. Well, I don't know if the touching the bag is a real thing, but I don't want to take any chances," she vehemently stated as she grabbed all three bags and headed for the house.

"Not that I mind, but you bought three dresses?" he asked.

"Two of them are for my sisters," she explained. "So, were you able to contact your friends?"

"I took care of a bunch of stuff while you were gone," he proudly admitted.

Surprised because she'd only expected him to call his brother and friends about attending the wedding she asked, "Like what?"

"I called Evan Markum, and we can have the ceremony on the beach in Santa Monica. You just have to decide where so they can mark it off."

"How about near the pier. The news story I saw was beautiful with the Ferris wheel all lit up in the background."

"Okay, I'll call him back. I also talked to Tom, and he'll be here on Friday afternoon.

Elizabeth brushed her lips across Jack's cheek as she rushed into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Googling florists on her phone, she ordered the bouquet for herself and her sisters, corsages for her mother and Grace, as well as boutonnieres for Jack, Tom and her father. She gave the florist as credit card number and received an assurance that they would be ready on Friday afternoon. Charlotte promised to pick them up.

Elizabeth called her sisters to officially invite them, and asked Viola to be her Maid of Honor, and Julie, her Bridesmaid. Of course, both agreed. Her next call went to Mookie and Rosa. Knowing that they lived on the east coast, she did not expect them to attend, but wanted to officially invite them, especially since she owed opening up to Jack to Rosa.

Elizabeth called several childhood friends, and several women she worked with, but didn't really expect any of them to be in a position to attend. However, she wanted all of those invited to know that she was thinking of them.

She invited Kelly and Roger Moore, but although she called Brenda to tell her about the wedding, she asked if she would keep Lizzie for her instead of attending. Lizzie was over the moon excited for Jack and Elizabeth, and Elizabeth was equally thrilled when she learned that Lizzie's breathing was back to normal, and was doing great.

"Is there a nice restaurant in Santa Monica that that could accommodate us for a reception? I mean not a real reception, you know with a cake and everything, because we don't have time for that, but just a place where we can take everyone to dinner?"

"No cake?" Jack looked disappointed.

"Usually bakers need a lot more time than we have available. Besides the cake I want is kinda elaborate."

"What's elaborate about it?"

"Well, it's a beach theme."

"Huh…? What does it look like?"

"Like this," Elizabeth stated as she pulled a picture up on her phone.

"Oh, that's cool looking," Jack stated as his mind started churning.

All of the arrangements that needed to be made were rushing through her head as Jack did his best to take some of the pressure off of her. "Let me take care of some things?"

"We have the location, the dresses, the flowers are ordered, and invitations have been made. People will understand that as quickly as we are putting this together that some things will be missing," she commented. "Would you find a restaurant and make reservations? That would be a big help."

"Consider it done."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Now I guess we should pray for beautiful weather."

Elizabeth and Jack spent the remainder of their Saturday and Sunday morning in San Diego visiting with his mother. Before they knew it, it was time to leave for their flight back home. All in all everyone felt as though this was a productive trip, but a lot still needed to be done before they returned in a week.

Jack was very attentive to Elizabeth as the plane taxied down the runway. She held his hand, squeezing tightly as the engines roared and the plane sped toward takeoff. Once they were comfortably in the air, Elizabeth released her death grip on Jack's hand and he leaned his head against the window and fell asleep.

Having a great deal on her mind, sleep was elusive. She pulled her journal from her bag, opened it to her last entry and began to read…

" _ **Life is about change. It's about altering our course, forcing us to consider our past, the decisions we've made, good and bad, and learning from them. However, change is difficult; it demands our attention; and whether we want to provide it or not, it requires our acceptance.**_

 _ **The entire process of life is about moving from one stage to another. It's about the journey, the twists and turns, the emotional highs and depressing lows. It's about relishing in the excitement, accepting the disappointments, being thankful for the magnificent beauty, but still allowing tears over the pain.**_

 _ **Our biggest battle is between what we believe to be true and what we fear will happen. We are well aware of the fact that the decision is ours, however, we fear speaking the words, because our heart tells us that they will not be received as intended.**_

 _ **Our stomach churns; we should be thrilled for this time in our life. However, fear of the disappointment we may hand to those we love causes our heart to crumble fearing that the twinkle you should have in your eyes will be extinguished.**_

 _ **Growing up, you were my rock; my greatest cheerleader, and my most patient confidant. You showed me that standing up for myself in the face of adversity is a gift we give ourselves… the gift of self esteem, self confidence, and self respect. Through example you've shown me that love is given freely with no expectations, and that to love and to be love is the greatest gift of all. For this and the many other words of wisdom that you have so graciously bestowed upon me, I thank you.**_

 _ **I hope that my decision will not have you thinking less of me, assuming that it is easy for me to disappoint you. It most certainly is not. You may not realize all of the many lessons you quietly taught, or that when you weren't looking, I was listening and learning. So, please know that ultimately, you are the one who has shown me that to stand up for myself is to be the strong, independent woman you so lovingly nurtured."**_

Her words were true, life is about change. It's about adapting, accepting and moving forward. It's also about realizing that parents are people too. They may have dreams for their children, but truly when all is said and done, for the most part, they just want their children to be happy.

She flipped the page, and as the plane's engines hummed and her ears continued to pop, she did her best to put the mumbled conversations aside and clear her own jumbled thoughts by putting her pen to the blank canvas…

" _ **Your mind wanders; your tears flow and whether they are for something confirmed or simply speculated the anxiety and anguish remain the same. We're afraid to speak our truth, fearing that it will not be accepted as we intend, adding to the disappointment and heartache for everyone.**_

 _ **We experience a plethora of emotions as we ease through life and circumstance. Our love and respect for those dearest to us have us wanting nothing more than to please them. However, on occasion our actions have us running, fearing that our choices will disappoint, disillusion, and dissatisfy those whose impressions of us we hold dear.**_

 _ **Then you gain strength, partly because that was how you were raised, and partly because you have no choice. You speak, fast and soft, waiting for the shoe to fall, expecting your sky to darken and the tears, both yours and theirs to drown you. But it doesn't happen…**_

 _ **Emotions push from the depths of my soul, willing every sense, thought and feeling to listen, pay attention and to respond. However, how am I expected to respond when my head tells me one thing, but the fear that has engaged me says another?**_

 _ **As you brace for their response, what you expected does not materialize, and what you feared couldn't be farther from reality. You realize the time you've wasted; simply because you didn't believe what you'd known all your life…love will always trump disappointment."**_

As the seatbelt sign switched back on, the plane experienced slight turbulence, causing Jack to bump his head on the window, jarring him awake.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he attempted to focus his sleepy eyes upon her.

He smiled, "I love you," he whispered as he took hold of her hand, "Six more days and you will be Mrs. Jack Thornton."

"Life doesn't get much better than that," she replied as he pulled her hand up to his lips.

 ** _Come on wedding…_**

 ** _Come on wedding night…_**

Each one smiled at their individual thought. It wasn't too difficult to determine which thought was attributed to whom.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26- Count Your Blessings

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 26- Count Your Blessings  
**_

 _ **Recap of Chapter 25 ending…**_

All of the arrangements that needed to be made were rushing through her head as Jack did his best to take some of the pressure off of her. "Let me take care of some things?"

"We have the location, the dresses, the flowers are ordered, and invitations have been made. People will understand that as quickly as we are putting this together that some things will be missing," she commented. "Would you find a restaurant and make reservations? That would be a big help."

"Consider it done."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Now I guess we should pray for beautiful weather."

Elizabeth and Jack spent the remainder of their Saturday and Sunday morning in San Diego visiting with his mother. Before they knew it, it was time to leave for their flight back home. All in all everyone felt as though this was a productive trip, but a lot still needed to be done before they returned in a week.

Jack was very attentive to Elizabeth as the plane taxied down the runway. She held his hand, squeezing tightly as the engines roared and the plane sped toward takeoff. Once they were comfortably in the air, Elizabeth released her death grip on Jack's hand and he leaned his head against the window and fell asleep.

Having a great deal on her mind, sleep was elusive. She pulled her journal from her bag, opened it to her last entry and began to read…

" _ **Life is about change. It's about altering our course, forcing us to consider our past, the decisions we've made, good and bad, and learning from them. However, change is difficult; it demands our attention; and whether we want to provide it or not, it requires our acceptance.**_

 _ **The entire process of life is about moving from one stage to another. It's about the journey, the twists and turns, the emotional highs and depressing lows. It's about relishing in the excitement, accepting the disappointments, being thankful for the magnificent beauty, but still allowing tears over the pain.**_

 _ **Our biggest battle is between what we believe to be true and what we fear will happen. We are well aware of the fact that the decision is ours, however, we fear speaking the words, because our heart tells us that they will not be received as intended.**_

 _ **Our stomach churns; we should be thrilled for this time in our life. However, fear of the disappointment we may hand to those we love causes our heart to crumble fearing that the twinkle you should have in your eyes will be extinguished.**_

 _ **Growing up, you were my rock; my greatest cheerleader, and my most patient confidant. You showed me that standing up for myself in the face of adversity is a gift we give ourselves… the gift of self esteem, self confidence, and self respect. Through example you've shown me that love is given freely with no expectations, and that to love and to be love is the greatest gift of all. For this and the many other words of wisdom that you have so graciously bestowed upon me, I thank you.**_

 _ **I hope that my decision will not have you thinking less of me, assuming that it is easy for me to disappoint you. It most certainly is not. You may not realize all of the many lessons you quietly taught, or that when you weren't looking, I was listening and learning. So, please know that ultimately, you are the one who has shown me that to stand up for myself is to be the strong, independent woman you so lovingly nurtured."**_

Her words were true, life is about change. It's about adapting, accepting and moving forward. It's also about realizing that parents are people too. They may have dreams for their children, but truly when all is said and done, for the most part, they just want their children to be happy.

She flipped the page, and as the plane's engines hummed and her ears continued to pop, she did her best to put the mumbled conversations aside and clear her own jumbled thoughts by putting her pen to the blank canvas…

" _ **Your mind wanders; your tears flow and whether they are for something confirmed or simply speculated the anxiety and anguish remain the same. We're afraid to speak our truth, fearing that it will not be accepted as we intend, adding to the disappointment and heartache for everyone.**_

 _ **We experience a plethora of emotions as we ease through life and circumstance. Our love and respect for those dearest to us have us wanting nothing more than to please them. However, on occasion our actions have us running, fearing that our choices will disappoint, disillusion, and dissatisfy those whose impressions of us we hold dear.**_

 _ **Then you gain strength, partly because that was how you were raised, and partly because you have no choice. You speak, fast and soft, waiting for the shoe to fall, expecting your sky to darken and the tears, both yours and theirs to drown you. But it doesn't happen…**_

 _ **Emotions push from the depths of my soul, willing every sense, thought and feeling to listen, pay attention and to respond. However, how am I expected to respond when my head tells me one thing, but the fear that has engaged me says another?**_

 _ **As you brace for their response, what you expected does not materialize, and what you feared couldn't be farther from reality. You realize the time you've wasted; simply because you didn't believe what you'd known all your life…love will always trump disappointment."**_

As the seatbelt sign switched back on, the plane experienced slight turbulence, causing Jack to bump his head on the window, jarring him awake.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he attempted to focus his sleepy eyes upon her.

He smiled, "I love you," he whispered as he took hold of her hand, "Six more days and you will be Mrs. Jack Thornton."

"Life doesn't get much better than that," she replied as he pulled her hand up to his lips.

 _ **Come on wedding…**_

 _ **Come on wedding night…**_

Each one smiled at their individual thought. It wasn't too difficult to determine which thought was attributed to whom.

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

The plane landed, taxied up to Gate C18, and as they waited for the door to open, it was evident that many, if not all of the passengers were itching to disembark. Some had connecting flights, others were tired of sitting in one place, and still others simply wanted to get home to their loved ones.

Jack took Elizabeth's carry-on bag and led the way down the ramp and into the crowded airport.

"Let me take one of those," Elizabeth stated as she reached for her bag.

"Honey, I have them," he replied, unwilling to relinquish her flowery Vera Bradley weekender bag.

"Wouldn't you rather hold my hand?" she asked with a warm smile.

The bag hit the carpet and their fingers entwined as his smile rivaled hers.

Elizabeth reached down and grabbed her bag as they made their way through the airport, and to his car which sat in the long term parking lot. The sun was down, the parking lot lights were on and they seemed to be the only people around.

Jack popped the back on his BMW and placed their bags inside before unlocking Elizabeth's door. As she waited for him to open her door, she felt his body pressed against hers. He glanced around, and seeing that they were, in fact, alone, he leaned in.

In that moment as their lips met, each felt a quiet passion, strong but modestly appropriate in public. Only inches apart, their hearts pounded, as each one felt the crispness in the air, but warmth of the touch flowed through them.

His palm rested along her jaw line as his fingers tangled them in her hair, encouraging her lips closer. Her lips were whisper soft and summer breeze warm as they softly met again.

As he drew back, she observed a tear slip from the outside of his eye, "Are you okay?"

Her thumb gently brushed away the symbol that is generally attributed to sadness. However, in his case, the smile that accompanied it was more about being grateful…gratitude for so many things; her love, his life, his career, and the devastating injury which precipitated their meeting. He was grateful for all of it for if anything had been different, their lives could be moving in opposite directions.

"I'm fine; I just love you so much," he responded before their lips met once more.

Hearing voices, and realizing that they were no longer alone in the parking lot, Jack opened her door and Elizabeth slipped inside.

Forty five minutes later they pulled into her driveway. Jack grabbed her bag and carried it inside.

"Where's your bag?" she asked.

"It's in the car. I'm going to stay at a hotel this week."

"WHAT? Are you serious?

"Elizabeth, we only have six day before we're married. I think it's safer this way."

Employing the sad puppy dog eyes she replied, "You don't want to stay here with me?"

"Don't look at me like that; you know that's not true. You've got to know how much I want you; how I lie in bed at night and when I can sleep, I'm dreaming about you; holding you, kissing you, making love to you. I'm just afraid that I…" he released a frustrated breath as his hand brushed harshly across his face, "I don't want to lose control."

"Is losing control so bad?"

"See…that right there is why I need to stay in a hotel. You don't know how being near you affects me."

"But I'll be working during the day…"

Jack laughed, "Yes, and then we have the night," he breathlessly whispered as he stepped closer, pressing her against the entryway wall.

She could feel his heart pounding through their clothing as the wall's crown molding snuggly fit along the small of her back.

His lips started along her neck as she tilted her head slightly to give him free access. She softly moaned as he slowly worked his way to the soft, sweet spot just under her ear. They were only inches apart as Jack's eyes, focusing on her mouth watched as her teeth seductively ran across her bottom lip.

It was a subconscious act which easily drew him in deeper and deeper into a web of desire; a hunger for her which burned inside him. Elizabeth felt her knees buckle as Jack slipped one arm around her waist and the other behind her knees, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs and half way down the hall.

Stopping ten feet from her bedroom door he gently placed her feet back on the ground as she leaned against the wall outside the guest room. As he held her hands, he leaned in and whispered, "I would sell my soul to the devil himself to make love to you right now. For that reason, I really should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

He released her hands before cradling her face as her eyes closed in anticipation. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I love you. Six days…just hold on to that."

Her eyes remained closed but she could feel the chill in the room as the warmth from his body disappeared. As she heard the front door close she suddenly felt lost, as if an integral part of her was gone. She ran down the stairs and to the door, turning the knob and thrusting it open. She ran outside into her small front yard, only to find his BMW was no longer in the driveway.

She felt the air rush from her body, feeling much like a small child, knowing that tomorrow was a lifetime away. At the age of thirty, she'd waited for many years to find that special someone, actually having come to the conclusion that he didn't exist.

Now, after allowing herself to truly feel such a deep love for Jack, her heart ached to have him so close, yet so far away.

With the wind truly out of her sails, she walked back inside, and frustratingly took a seat on the sofa. Tired of feeling sorry for herself and needing fresh air, she grabbed Lizzie's leash, and headed for the front door.

Elizabeth pulled her jacket off the coat rack, slipped it on and out the door they went. Several blocks down the road they walked into the gate and she released Lizzie to run and play. The park was basically empty except for an older couple in the "Big Dog" yard that was on the opposite side of the field.

Elizabeth took a seat on a picnic table and reached inside her pocket for her phone. Realizing that she'd left it at home she simply sat and gazed into the darkness.

Twenty minutes later and feeling vulnerable after the couple left the dimly lit park she called Lizzie and they headed home.

Jack sat in his car and dialed her number, becoming concerned when she didn't answer. He sent her a text…

"R u ignoring me…?"

Several minutes past with no response, so he slipped out of the car, grabbed his bag and headed for the front door.

"Elizabeth… please don't be angry with me..."

"Angry about what?" Elizabeth asked as she walked up behind him. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to a hotel."

He wrapped her in his arms, "I drove toward the Four Seasons, and the closer I got the more I wanted to be here, with you…" he leaned back; his finger under her chin lifted her face up as their lips met.

"I'm glad you came back."

"Why didn't you answer my text?"

"What text…?"

"I just sent you one a few minutes ago."

Elizabeth patted the front pockets on her jeans, "No phone; I left it inside," she stated as she handed Jack the keys and he opened the door.

Jack stepped to the side as Lizzie raced inside and took her usual spot on the rug by the back sliding glass door.

He grabbed his bag and carried it to his room, scaling the staircase by skipping every other step. While he was gone, Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and fixed two glasses of wine, having them and her in the den when he returned a few minutes later.

Jack took a seat beside her on the sofa as she handed him his glass of wine, "To us, to love, and to only six more days…"

They both laughed as they tapped their glasses together and each one took a sip before Jack took the glass from her hand and sat both of them on the coffee table.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her close. He knew that she was exhausted as he'd caught her hand covering her mouth while she attempted to hide several yawns. With the TV on and the lights down low, she closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep.

Jack closed his eyes as he inhaled, enjoying the combination of fragrances from her shampoo and perfume, each one complimenting the other. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled deeper into his body.

The audio on the TV seemed to be a dull monotone as his thoughts drifted to what brought him to this point in his life. He was thankful that his knee healed, but honestly believed that above all else, he was meant to come to Baltimore to meet her, to find the lost piece to his life's puzzle. He truly believed that in his heart he could live without the excitement of playing baseball, but would die emotionally without her.

Hours later, with both of them sound asleep, Elizabeth stretched…

"Ouch," Jack yelled out as she surprised him with a fist to the nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jack; I didn't know you were there. Let me see…" she sat up, scooted over and leaned down observing a slight red mark on the side of his nose. As her lips met his cheek, she slowly moved over toward his nose.

"It actually hurts here too," he teased as he pointed to his lips.

"I can take care of that too," she stated just before her lips met his.

His lips were firm, but softened immediately as he welcomed her completely into his space. "Five more days and your mine."

"Well, I'm already yours, but it's actually six days," Elizabeth corrected him.

"What…did I lose a day somewhere? You told me yesterday that it was six days."

"No, I believe you were the one who said it was six days. Besides, even if I did say six days, we've already determined that math is not my strong suit. But this is how it works… We have to count today as day 1…that makes Friday day 5, and the wedding isn't until the following afternoon, so that's another day."

"Well, there you go; do you see what you do to me? I can't even count."

Elizabeth snickered, "I guess we are a hopeless pair," she stated as she stood up and proceeded to walk away.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him; "hopelessly in love…" he whispered as his arm around her waist pulled her into his body. His other hand behind her head encouraged her lips closer.

Her lips eagerly met his with equal amounts of fire and passion as her soft moans of pleasure stoked the fire that easily erupted within him.

He moved over as best he could on the sofa as her body slid in between him and the back of the normally comfortable piece of furniture. With little room to work with, she could feel his body from shoulder to knee pressed up against her.

"Jack," she whispered, "I have to get ready for work."

Hoping to take her mind off of the inevitable, he kissed her forehead and then each cheek as he felt her body settle in against him. His lips again found her mouth, initially covering it gently. He could feel her hand move up his arm and her leg slide across his body, as he immediately became energized by her touch, taste and scent.

Somewhat out of breath, Elizabeth placed her hands against his chest and gently pushed her body over his, standing up when her feet hit the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Jack, we have six days…but right now I have to go to work," she stated as she headed upstairs to take a shower.

Jack watched as she disappeared up the stairs, taking a deep breath and falling back on the sofa to await her return.

"Hey Jack," Elizabeth called out from the bathroom.

Jack jumped up, unrealistically assuming that she wanted him to join her in the shower, "Yes, I'll be right there."

"Could you do me a favor and turn Lizzie outside? Thanks…" and the door closed.

Jack was on the seventh step by the time he realized what she wanted. "Sure," he disappointedly turned around and headed for the back door.

Thirty minutes later she walked down the stairs wearing a black suit, slacks with a white silk blouse and a tailored jacket.

"You really look nice this morning."

"Thank you."

"Do you have anything that you need me to work on for the wedding? Oh, can you check to see if you can take time off next week? If so, I'll start working on the honeymoon," he stated with a smirk and arched eyebrows.

As Elizabeth stood in the kitchen making a salad for lunch she momentarily stopped to think about the things on her list. "I guess we need to make flight arrangements to get back out to San Diego. But I have testing this week so I won't be able to leave until Friday."

She snapped the lid on her container, grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the front door.

"Hey…"

"I'm sorry, I'm used to being alone in the mornings," she stated as she gently kissed him and then turned back toward the door. Standing at the door she hesitated, before turning around, "Jack what was I thinking? I mean if we can't get back to San Diego until Friday night, how can we possibly do this?"

Her breathing became rapid and shallow, "Jack, everyone I know who has had a wedding took a year or more to plan it. I've got a week…A WEEK."

Jack approached her and wrapped her in his arms, "What's important here?"

With her head buried in his chest her response was muffled, "you…me…us..."

"Okay, so you invite your friends that you would like to be there, and let me do what I can from here. I promise you, everything will be beautiful."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I just think maybe we should have eloped; at some point my mom would have gotten over it," Elizabeth softly kissed his cheek before slipping from his hold and opening the front door.

"Elizabeth…"

"I know it will be okay, but right now I have to get to work," and with that she was gone.

Twenty minutes later Jack's phone rang, "Hey honey is everything okay?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Elizabeth, you have nothing to apologize for. I know you're stressed, but we'll get through this, okay?"

"I'm holding you to that," she managed a soft laugh. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"I thought I'd grill some steaks out. Don't worry about a thing; just come home when you can. I love you…"

"I love you too. I'll be home by 5:30."

"Okay, see you then."

Jack reached into his carry-on bag and pulled out one of Elizabeth's discarded wedding "to do" lists, quickly realizing that any calls he made to the west coast would need to wait a few more hours. However, one call he did make was to East Coast Jet Airways, where he chartered a Gulfstream IV jet to transport all of the local family and friends out to San Diego on Friday, with a scheduled return flight on Sunday.

When the clock struck 10am, Jack made a call to Mookie to beg him and Rosa to attend the wedding.

"Man, you don't have to beg me; Rosa and I would love to come, be can't leave until Friday evening and we can't find any flights available."

"Well, I know you two aren't in Baltimore now, but if you can get here, I chartered a jet for everyone."

"Seriously…man, you just made my day. Rosa has been so upset with me because I didn't sit down to do the reservations until last night, and nothing was available. She said if she could, she'd walk there…alone!"

"Okay, so you'll be there?"

"We wouldn't miss it."

"Great, I'll get you the particulars when the times are firmed up."

Scanning the list and several of Elizabeth's scratched out items; Jack grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat at the kitchen table. Once it hit noon on the east coast, 9am on the west coast, his fingers began dancing across the dial pad.

Several people wouldn't even give Jack a chance to explain before telling him that there was no way that his request could be accomplished.

Feeling his own sense of discouragement he made one final call. After explaining the situation and receiving dead silence on the other end of the phone, followed by a laugh and an "Oh, you were serious?" Jack offered a substantial bonus if his request could be accommodated.

"Well, it will be quite expensive to do what you're asking with the short time frame we have to deal with, but I do have friends in the field who owe me, so I guess I'll be calling in some favors," Marley Hendrix, from Weddings by Marley, commented.

"So you can take care of everything?" Jack asked. "I mean, my fiancé has taken care of the flowers and dresses. She's just expecting there to be nothing else, and I'd like to give her this surprise. So please just contact me at this number, and don't speak to anyone but me."

"I've got it. What time on Saturday is the wedding?" Marley asked.

"You know, we don't have an actual time, but I know my fiancé would like for the ceremony to be in the late afternoon. She loves the Santa Monica Ferris wheel, and I think she'd love to be married in the sunshine and then party under the stars."

"Well, I was just looking and the weather is expected to be sunny on Saturday with a high in the mid 70's, and the sunset should be around 5pm," Marley advised.

"So, you think you can get this done?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Thornton…"

"Please call me Jack…"

"Jack, I have to be honest with you."

His heart sank, "Please I need your help."

"No, that's not what I mean. I need you to know that I just opened my wedding consultant business last month, and this is my first wedding completely on my own."

"But you said that people owed you favors."

"Yes, I was working for 'Weddings by Sonia,' and the favors I was referring to were accumulated during the time I worked with her. Or I guess to be honest I should say, 'for her.'"

"So what do you think? Can we do this?"

"What kind of theme does she have?"

"Hmm, well the cake she liked had a beach theme."

"Okay, that's helpful, but technically logical since your wedding is on the beach. So I'm assuming her favorite color is blue?"

"Well actually, green is her favorite color."

"Hmm, teal is a popular color in the weddings I have done before. It looks pretty with the beach backdrop too."

Feeling like she knew what she was doing, Jack asked, "So Marley, knowing all of this, and the fact that we only have a few days, do you think you can do this?"

"Jack, I have no other weddings going on right now. I can do it, and in helping you, I will also be getting my business off the ground."

"Okay, what do you need from me?"

"How many guests are you expecting? And we'll need to include the minister, DJ, and any other vendors in the number."

"We can have a DJ?"

"Do you want dancing on the beach? If so, you'll need a DJ."

"Yes, we definitely want dancing, but it'll be a small wedding. I think it'll be less than 50, but let's plan for 100."

"Are you sure? That could be a lot of leftovers and will definitely up your expenses."

"Marley, I don't care about the cost. I just want Elizabeth to have the night of her life, so whatever you can do to make this happen, I will be so grateful," Jack admitted. "Besides, is it possible for the leftovers to be given to the homeless?"

"I'm sure we can find good use of anything that is left over."

"How about this, you send me $10000 through Pay Pal so I can get the food ordered. Anything left over can go toward the decorations. If you aren't happy with anything, Pay Pal refunds your money, so you aren't out anything."

"Okay, that sounds more than fair. I'll send it right now."

"What about food? How many choices of entrees would you like, or would you prefer a buffet instead?"

"Buffet, that way everyone can get what they want. Also, there may be some kids there, so can you make arrangements for an ice cream truck?" Jack asked as he heard her laugh softly. "Is something funny?"

"No, but your fiancé is a very lucky woman. I have never met a man so intent on making his woman happy."

"Thank you, but I feel like the lucky one."

As they ended the call, Marley's first thought was _**I can't wait to get a glimpse of this guy. His fiance must be way out of his league. I wonder if it's a Beauty and the Beast kinda thing.**_ "Stop it; it doesn't matter what he looks like. His money spends just as well as George Clooney's."

Jack sat his phone on the table, quite satisfied with himself. Then he experienced an even brighter smile, as he again reached for his phone and began looking at honeymoon hotspots.

With several thoughts in mind, he had a plan for the wedding night, and if she was able to take time off from work, a much more elaborate getaway.

At school, Elizabeth sat at her desk staring at a stack of testing files, but realized that her head was full of wedding thoughts. The school had a hushed feeling as many of the classes were undergoing mandatory testing, and it seemed as though every time she blinked, more teachers were dropping off files for her to document before being sent to the State Board.

Elizabeth's lunch break, all of fifteen minutes of it, was spent going over the wedding list she carried in her purse. She wiped a tear as it slowly rolled down her cheek, knowing that the wedding she would have was not exactly what she had always dreamed of. However, the important part was Jack, and she would never let him know that she was disappointed at feeling the need to settle.

With the few minutes she had left, Elizabeth snapped the lid on her salad container and headed down the hall to the Teacher's Lounge. There she found her closest work friends, Sarah Foster, Annie Greene and Jessi Stillwell.

"So, how did your meeting with Jack's mom go?" Annie asked.

"It went great. She's wonderful, but…"

"Oh no, but what?" Sarah blurted out.

"I know that its last minute and everything but have you guys thought about my invitation? I'll cover your tickets and hotel…"

As each girl looked at the other, the spokesman appeared to be Jessi, "Elizabeth, we'd love to come. As a matter of fact we have been sitting here talking about it. We just don't have time to plan a trip like that. But we will be thinking about you."

"I understand," Elizabeth responded. Feeling her eyes watering but not wanting her friends to feel badly, she excused herself before her tears began to fall.

Elizabeth walked back to her office, managing to maintain her stoic composure as she passed teachers and students alike. She walked into her office, closed her door, took a seat behind her desk, rested her head in her folded arms and cried.

Her phone chimed signally a text. Glancing at her phone, she observed the number which she knew to belong to the florist in Santa Monica.

"Having difficulty locating teal Calla Lilies. Probably can't get them by the weekend. Is silk okay…?"

"Sure," she texted back, realizing that even if it was a big deal, there would be nothing she could do about it now.

She glanced at her desk and the growing pile of files that needed her immediate attention. It was easy to conclude that nothing and no one was in a position to receive her undivided attention and she certainly was not comfortable with the lack of control.

Feeling quite overwhelmed, Elizabeth pulled her journal from her bag, flipped through its pages from the beginning to end, smiling, crying, and occasionally laughing. Realizing that she'd lived through far worse, she eventually settled on the next blank page…

" _ **Feeling overwhelmed, frustrated, and out of control…its truly incomprehensible as our thoughts spin, so crowded in our own head that even a simple thought has no room to grow.**_

 _ **We rush about, so many things to do, and truly feeling as though none are being done well. Our plate is full, and much like a serving of spaghetti, the more we remove from our obligations, the more that appears requiring our attention.**_

 _ **Life tests us. It allows nothing to happen or thrusts us in the middle of everything all at once. As the saying goes, 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade.' However, right now that drink seems rather bitter and not to my liking.**_

 _ **I feel as though my mind and my heart are struggling, sparring with one another. My heart knows the love and joy, but my head feels the stress. Until they are working in harmony I fear there will be no inner peace."**_

Unaware of the time, Elizabeth was still sitting at her desk when Jack called her, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You said you'd be home by 5:30, but it's now 6 and I haven't heard anything. Are you okay?"

"It's 6 already? I'm sorry; I guess I've just had a lot on my mind. I'll be leaving soon," Elizabeth stated as she closed the file she was working on and placed it back on the pile of uncompleted work.

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Come in," Elizabeth called out as she looked toward the door.

"Hey, are you busy?" Jessi asked as she stepped inside and closed the door. Glancing at the double stack of eye level files on Elizabeth's desk she quickly answered her own question, "I'm sorry; of course you're busy."

Elizabeth and Jessi shared the counseling responsibilities for the school and had been friends for many years. Sensing that there was something on her mind, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"You're so lucky," Jessi stated as she plopped down in the chair on the other side of Elizabeth's desk.

*Knock, knock, knock…

"Excuse me Jessi…come in," Elizabeth stated as she had to practically stand in order to see over the stacks of files.

Margaret Hanson, one of the 10th grade History teachers entered with more work, "WOW, where do you want me to put these?"

"Over in the chair is fine," Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you; oh, and congratulations. I heard that you're engaged. That's so exciting. It's funny, but someone said you were getting married this weekend," Margaret commented.

"Actually I am. We're getting married in Santa Monica, California, out on the beach."

"And you're here? You're head must be in a fog with the arrangements and now all of this testing. I guess you're either extremely organized or you have wonderful people helping you. Well, anyway…congratulations!" Margaret commented as she walked toward the door. "I'm finally heading home. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Again Elizabeth stared at the stack of work that was gradually attempting to take over her office.

"Don't let her upset you, Elizabeth. I wish I was in your position," Jessi stated.

"What do you mean? Do you have more work than I do?"

"Not really, because most of my classes will do testing in the spring. Anyway I was referring to getting married."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked as she glanced at the engagement ring on Jessi's finger.

"Yea sure, I'm engaged, but Eric is hesitant to set a wedding date. I've been wearing this ring for two years. Once he moved in I think he was just happy with the status quo," Jessi explained.

Jessi walked over to the stack of files that Margaret had just delivered, "I'll do these, and when they're done I get some more. You look stressed and you need to relax, so I'll help you any way I can."

With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth rushed around her desk and hugged Jessi, "Thank you so much. I wish you could come to the wedding. I need some of my friends there."

Jessi grabbed the stack of files as Elizabeth opened the door for her, "You know I'd be at your wedding, but it's our anniversary and Eric supposedly has something planned."

"Well, you could celebrate in California…just sayin'."

"It is tempting."

"Well, thank you so much for the help. I'll reciprocate in the spring."

"That's if you're still here…"

"Where am I going?"

"Didn't you say that Jack was going to be playing for the Dodgers?"

"Yes, but I can't imagine leaving before the year is over."

"That will change when he's on one coast and you're on the other."

Jessi walked out into the hallway and Elizabeth took a seat behind her desk. "Great, something else to occupy space in my head," she whispered.

Elizabeth reached for her bag, knocking it from her desk and scattering its contents on the floor. As most everything made its way back inside her bag, she grabbed her journal, opened it and added to her last entry…

" _ **With each obstacle, interruption or snag, my initial reaction is that I can take no more; I have reached my limit. Then it simply takes a different perception of my life, a different view of what is real, true and important to realize that my life may not be perfect, but I am truly blessed."**_

Elizabeth walked out into the almost empty parking lot and took a seat behind the wheel of her car. She pulled her phone from her purse and sent a text…

"Sorry I'm L8. Leaving now. B home soon…"

Jack was waiting at the front door when Elizabeth pulled into the driveway. "Hey, why don't I take you out to dinner?"

"Jack, I really appreciate the thought, but I'm tired and not very hungry. I think I'll just take care of Lizzie and go to bed."

"What's wrong; have I done something to upset you?"

She approached him, "Absolutely not. It's just a bad time at work, and I'm exhausted."

As they stepped inside, Elizabeth observed Lizzie eating dinner, "Thank you for feeding her."

"She's partly my responsibility now too."

Jack grabbed some wine, and cheese from the refrigerator and crackers from the cabinet and carried everything over to the sofa, setting the platter down on the coffee table. "Come on and talk to me for a few minutes. Tell me what's wrong."

Elizabeth took his hand as they sat side by side on the sofa, "You know, I've always wondered when I'd see someone sitting alone in a restaurant if they had any friends. It's so sad to be eating alone."

Seeing his confusion, she continued, "I love you, and I look forward to marrying you. But…"

"Oh no, I don't like hearing 'but…'"

"It's not what you think. I can't wait to marry you, oh and I'll find out tomorrow if I can take some time off."

"Okay, so what's wrong? Why does our wedding make you feel like you're eating alone in a restaurant?"

"With the exception of my family, none of my friends will be there. It's like eating dinner alone…" she leaned against him, as his arm around her shoulder pulled her closer.

His hand on her arm pulled her back slightly as his finger under her chin lifted her eyes up to meet his, "I chartered a plane to fly everyone back out to Santa Monica. Call your friends; maybe that will make them feel more comfortable about coming."

She smiled; the first one he'd remembered seeing all day, "You did that? For me? Jack, that was so thoughtful," she pressed her lips to his before jumping up from the sofa."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have some phone calls to make…"

As she grabbed her phone and ran upstairs to make her calls she stopped, "Hey Jack, do you know any hotels in that area? I want to tell people that we have that covered too."

"Come back down here and we'll look at what's available," he suggested and within seconds she was back by his side.

After looking at numerous options, the one hotel that had the desired location and ample availability was the Casa Del Mar.

Jack made a phone call, reaching the hotel's manager, Margo Fenwick. Initially he did the room negotiations, reserving everything that they had available, 23 rooms, before handing the phone over to Elizabeth.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, Jack's fiancé…"

"Congratulations Elizabeth. What can I help you with?"

"Well, we're getting married on the beach, but I was wondering if you have a room that we could rent for the women to get ready in? Also, how far away is the pier? We may need transportation to get us and our guests to the wedding site."

"Well, we have a beautiful room overlooking the water where you and your bridal party can get ready," Margo advised. "As for the distance, we're close to the pier, but really in a wedding dress it's not walking distance. We do have access to limos and would be happy to set up the transportation for you, your wedding party and guests.

Hoping to possibly gain some additional business, Margo inquired, "You know, we do have a bridal consultant here and we'd be happy to help with any of your last minute arrangements."

"Thank you for the offer, but we're just doing a simple ceremony. Do you have a restaurant that we could possibly bring everyone for dinner?" Elizabeth inquired.

"We certainly do. If you decide that you'd like to have dinner here, just give me a call."

"Thank you for everything," Elizabeth stated before ending the call.

"Okay, I'm going to call Sarah, Annie and Jessi from work. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jack sat on the sofa and finished his glass of wine while munching on the cheese and crackers. Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth bounded excitedly down the stairs, "They're coming; all of them. I have friends Jack…"

He stood up, and walked toward the stairs as she leapt into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her lips, warm and sweet covered his.

With one arm around her waist and the other cradling the back of her head, he held her tightly against his body as his lips, still tasting of the Zinfandel wine he'd consumed met hers.

He felt the incredible electricity as it pulsed through his body. He held her in his arms, as his lips released hers only to find them again and again.

"You are an incredible man, Jack Thornton," she enthusiastically remarked. "This day couldn't possibly get any better; I think everything is done…the dresses, flowers, travel, hotel, a place for the service and dinner. I am truly blessed."

Jack placed her feet back on the ground, "Anything else that you want?"

"Jack, what I want is to be married to you. If we had time I'd have the beautiful arch with the teal drape and the chairs with the ribbons facing the water, but…"

"But what?"

"I can't have that, and I'm fine with it. What we have set up is what is needed. We don't have the luxury of time," she stated knowing in her heart what was truly important.

"So," she whispered as her hand brushed across the side of his face, "I'm starving; where are you taking me for dinner?"

"How about Barnhill's? I'd like a steak…"

"A burger sounds great," she stated as Jack took her hand and they started for the door.

Before stepping outside, Elizabeth stopped causing Jack to turn around, "Are you up for writing our wedding vows?"

"Absolutely, but I'm nowhere near as eloquent as you; so just keep that in mind. It will come from my heart, but my brain may not have much say in it," he laughed.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"What…?" he replied.

She leaned over and kissed him, before whispering, "I think technically we are down to less than five days."

"I've never been good at waiting…"

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27- Concerns and Clarification

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 27- Concerns and Clarification  
**_

 _ **Recap of Chapter 26 ending…**_

" _ **With each obstacle, interruption or snag, my initial reaction is that I can take no more; I have reached my limit. Then it simply takes a different perception of my life, a different view of what is real, true and important to realize that my life may not be perfect, but I am truly blessed."**_

Elizabeth walked out into the almost empty parking lot and took a seat behind the wheel of her car. She pulled her phone from her purse and sent a text…

"Sorry I'm L8. Leaving now. B home soon…"

Jack was waiting at the front door when Elizabeth pulled into the driveway. "Hey, why don't I take you out to dinner?"

"Jack, I really appreciate the thought, but I'm tired and not very hungry. I think I'll just take care of Lizzie and go to bed."

"What's wrong; have I done something to upset you?"

She approached him, "Absolutely not. It's just a bad time at work, and I'm exhausted."

As they stepped inside, Elizabeth observed Lizzie eating dinner, "Thank you for feeding her."

"She's partly my responsibility now too."

Jack grabbed some wine, and cheese from the refrigerator and crackers from the cabinet and carried everything over to the sofa, setting the platter down on the coffee table. "Come on and talk to me for a few minutes. Tell me what's wrong."

Elizabeth took his hand as they sat side by side on the sofa, "You know, I've always wondered when I'd see someone sitting alone in a restaurant if they had any friends. It's so sad to be eating alone."

Seeing his confusion, she continued, "I love you, and I look forward to marrying you. But…"

"Oh no, I don't like hearing 'but…'"

"It's not what you think. I can't wait to marry you, oh and I'll find out tomorrow if I can take some time off."

"Okay, so what's wrong? Why does our wedding make you feel like you're eating alone in a restaurant?"

"With the exception of my family, none of my friends will be there. It's like eating dinner alone…" she leaned against him, as his arm around her shoulder pulled her closer.

His hand on her arm pulled her back slightly as his finger under her chin lifted her eyes up to meet his, "I chartered a plane to fly everyone back out to Santa Monica. Call your friends; maybe that will make them feel more comfortable about coming."

She smiled; the first one he'd remembered seeing all day, "You did that? For me? Jack, that was so thoughtful," she pressed her lips to his before jumping up from the sofa."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have some phone calls to make…"

As she grabbed her phone and ran upstairs to make her calls she stopped, "Hey Jack, do you know any hotels in that area? I want to tell people that we have that covered too."

"Come back down here and we'll look at what's available," he suggested and within seconds she was back by his side.

After looking at numerous options, the one hotel that had the desired location and ample availability was the Casa Del Mar.

Jack made a phone call, reaching the hotel's manager, Margo Fenwick. Initially he did the room negotiations, reserving everything that they had available, 23 rooms, before handing the phone over to Elizabeth.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, Jack's fiancé…"

"Congratulations Elizabeth. What can I help you with?"

"Well, we're getting married on the beach, but I was wondering if you have a room that we could rent for the women to get ready in? Also, how far away is the pier? We may need transportation to get us and our guests to the wedding site."

"Well, we have a beautiful room overlooking the water where you and your bridal party can get ready," Margo advised. "As for the distance, we're close to the pier, but really in a wedding dress it's not walking distance. We do have access to limos and would be happy to set up the transportation for you, your wedding party and guests.

Hoping to possibly gain some additional business, Margo inquired, "You know, we do have a bridal consultant here and we'd be happy to help with any of your last minute arrangements."

"Thank you for the offer, but we're just doing a simple ceremony. Do you have a restaurant that we could possibly bring everyone for dinner?" Elizabeth inquired.

"We certainly do. If you decide that you'd like to have dinner here, just give me a call."

"Thank you for everything," Elizabeth stated before ending the call.

"Okay, I'm going to call Sarah, Annie and Jessi from work. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jack sat on the sofa and finished his glass of wine while munching on the cheese and crackers. Thirty minutes later, Elizabeth bounded excitedly down the stairs, "They're coming; all of them. I have friends Jack…"

He stood up, and walked toward the stairs as she leapt into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her lips, warm and sweet covered his.

With one arm around her waist and the other cradling the back of her head, he held her tightly against his body as his lips, still tasting of the Zinfandel wine he'd consumed met hers.

He felt the incredible electricity as it pulsed through his body. He held her in his arms, as his lips released hers only to find them again and again.

"You are an incredible man, Jack Thornton," she enthusiastically remarked. "This day couldn't possibly get any better; I think everything is done…the dresses, flowers, travel, hotel, a place for the service and dinner. I am truly blessed."

Jack placed her feet back on the ground, "Anything else that you want?"

"Jack, what I want is to be married to you. If we had time I'd have the beautiful arch with the teal drape and the chairs with the ribbons facing the water, but…"

"But what?"

"I can't have that, and I'm fine with it. What we have set up is what is needed. We don't have the luxury of time," she stated knowing in her heart what was truly important.

"So," she whispered as her hand brushed across the side of his face, "I'm starving; where are you taking me for dinner?"

"How about Barnhill's? I'd like a steak…"

"A burger sounds great," she stated as Jack took her hand and they started for the door.

Before stepping outside, Elizabeth stopped causing Jack to turn around, "Are you up for writing our wedding vows?"

"Absolutely, but I'm nowhere near as eloquent as you; so just keep that in mind. It will come from my heart, but my brain may not have much say in it," he laughed.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"What…?" he replied.

She leaned over and kissed him, before whispering, "I think technically we are down to less than five days."

"I've never been good at waiting…"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

On their way to Barnhill's Elizabeth glanced at her engagement ring, "Oh no Jack…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Rings, we don't have wedding bands."

"Okay, we'll hit the jewelry store before dinner."

Luckily, Patterson's Jewelry store was in the same shopping center as Barnhill's Restaurant. They rushed inside, only having thirty minutes to make their selections.

"Do you have an in-house jeweler who can do sizing?" Jack asked as Elizabeth scanned the cases.

"Yes sir we do. It usually takes two weeks to get the rings back," the clerk advised.

"Oh no, that won't do. We need them by Friday morning," Jack stated trying to keep his voice down as to not upset Elizabeth.

"I'll pay extra for a rush order. I'm…we're getting married on Saturday in California and I really need wedding bands."

"Let me make a call to the owner," the clerk commented before stepping away from the counter.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth, "Did you find anything you like?"

"They are all beautiful."

Jack leaned down, looking closely at a ring for her, "I like that one for you."

"Do you realize how expensive that is?"

"But it's beautiful."

"It is, but it's also $1899.99."

"Elizabeth, do you like it?"

"Jack, what's not to like, it's beautiful," she commented as the clerk returned to the counter.

"We'll take this one for her, and I'll take this one. That way both of them will have diamonds in them. Is that okay with you, honey?"

"Are you sure?"

"Elizabeth, the only question is, do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it…I love both of them."

Jack turned to the clerk, "Can we get them sized by Friday morning?"

"Mr. Patterson said that it would be $80 extra for the rush order."

"Deal…" Jack handed the clerk his credit card, and ten minutes later they were walking into Barnhill's for dinner.

It was now Tuesday morning, 5:30am, four and a half days until the wedding. Trying to get out of the house and early to work so she could attack the mounds of testing files in her office, Elizabeth quietly slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

Jack's eyes flew open as the heard the bathroom door close and the water begin to run, splattering on the vinyl curtain. He stared at the wall, only seeing darkness. However, as he closed his eyes, he could picture her; naked as her strawberry vanilla body wash flowed over her soft, beautiful creamy skin.

As his heart pounded and respiration increased, he jumped out of bed, pulled on his tennis shoes, and headed for the staircase. Up and down the stairs he ran, hoping to get the visual of her naked in the room next to him out of his head.

Unaware that Jack was awake, Elizabeth wrapped a towel around her, covering the most intimate parts of her body. With another towel in her hand, attempting to wring out the wet auburn curls that fell over her shoulders, she headed downstairs to put on a pot of coffee.

As Jack paid attention only to the steps in front of him, Elizabeth's eyes observed his body, heading downward, muscles taut. As he turned back around and headed upstairs, the sweat beads sliding down his bare chest glistened from the soft light in the den.

Her mind was obviously not on the stairs as Lizzie ran passed, knocking her leg and throwing her off balance. Her sense of surprise was duly noted as her voice reached several octaves higher than normal, "Aaaaah," she yelled as she missed a step and started to fall.

Catching him off guard, he cleared three steps at a time, grabbing her towel with one hand as she reached for the railing. His arm across the front of her waist caught her and he breathlessly pulled her into his body, "Are you okay?"

Her hair, still dripping, mixed with the sweat on his skin, soaking his chest as he held her tightly against his body.

With the towel unsecured but trapped between their bodies, he felt her skin against his and the exercise he'd just done, running up and down her staircase four and a half times to forget about her naked in the next room was truly all for naught.

"Are you okay?" he whispered again into her ear as his eyes closed and his hands pulled the towel back around her.

"Thank you for catching me. I'm usually more careful, especially after…"

"Especially after what?" he asked.

Elizabeth secured her towel and took a seat on the top step, "A few months after I moved in I was carrying a basket of laundry downstairs. I didn't have carpeting on the steps at the time, it was just hardwood. Anyway, I slipped in my socks and down I went. Luckily I was only a few steps from the bottom, so I just banged up my knee and sprained my wrist when I put it out in front of me to break my fall."

Elizabeth shook her head and released a soft laugh, "I called a flooring company and had carpet put down the following week. I just assumed that it would not happen again. Well, technically I didn't slip on a bare step; I tripped over Lizzie," she stated as the dog sat at the bottom of the stairs dancing about as she anxiously waited on someone to feed her breakfast.

"What were you doing when you tripped?" he asked.

"I figured that you were still asleep so I was going to run downstairs, feed Lizzie and put on a pot of coffee. What got you up so early?"

Jack released a hard breath that came across much like a soft laugh, "Uh…"

"What's so funny?" she asked, clearly unaware of why he'd felt the need to exercise so early in the morning.

"Just your terminology…"

"Huh?" clearly she didn't catch his unintentional joke.

"Never mind, just thought I'd get some running in before you left…speaking of which, why are you up so early?"

"I have so much work piling up on my desk, and I have to finish it before I can leave on Friday," she advised. "Jessi, the other guidance counselor…oh she's coming to the wedding."

"Huh? What about Jessi?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mind is frazzled. Jessi took a stack of files for me. I sure do have some wonderful friends."

"Well, let's get you to work so you can get things done and get back home," Jack stated as he helped her up and walked her back toward her room. Standing outside her door he mentioned, "I'll go put on some coffee and turn Lizzie out."

As he turned away and headed back toward the staircase she called out, "Jack, thank you…"

"For what?"

"Everything…for loving me; for waiting for me; for saving me…"

Jack quickly made the ten foot walk back to her. One arm went around her waist and the other slipped behind her head as he pulled her close. His lips were as eager for hers now as they were thirty minutes ago when he first heard her step into the bathroom.

As he pulled away slightly, his lips met the soft skin on her neck. She leaned against the frame to her bedroom door, tilting her head to give him better access.

She felt the familiar sense of butterflies in her stomach when he whispered, "Elizabeth, you saved me that first night I met you. You are so unlike any other woman I have ever known, and everything I didn't realize I was looking for. I love you with everything I am…"

His lips met hers and the fire between them felt as though they were burning from the inside out. His tongue pressed through her partially opened lips, gently running along the soft, tender skin on the inside of her mouth.

Through her towel she could feel every part of his body pressed up against hers, and although she desperately wanted to call in sick to work and give in to her body's desire, she surprisingly realized that they only had…

"Four more days Jack," she reminded him as her hand behind her back turned the knob on her bedroom door and she slipped inside.

"Four more days…feels like a lifetime from where I stand…" he whispered as he frustratingly trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen to make coffee, and turn out Lizzie.

As he stood in front of the coffee maker, Jack observed Lizzie back at the door waiting to be let in. He momentarily stared at the dog that was obviously anxious for breakfast.

"We don't always get what we want…" he huffed before walking over and opening the door, letting the hungry dog back inside.

Lizzie ran to her food dish as Jack opened the refrigerator and pulled out salad fixing to make Elizabeth's lunch.

With her lunch packed and sitting on the entryway table, Elizabeth carefully maneuvered the stairs as Jack now held his breath; partially for fear that she'd trip again, but mostly because of how stunning she looked.

Elizabeth held the handrail as she slowly and carefully descended the staircase wearing a black Tahari belted shawl collar skirt suit, effectively taking the breath from his body.

He met her at the last step as his lips again met hers. Each kiss felt new and much like a breath of fresh air, leaving him knowing that there would never come a time where her touch would feel old, simply adequate or just enough.

She smiled, and gave him that look which always seemed to set his heart on fire, "Four more days, okay?"

"Four more days… I'm trying. Will you find out about time off? I'd like to work on our honeymoon," he commented.

"I'll let you know; if I haven't heard anything by lunchtime, I'll call school administration."

"Well, I'd like to take you some place special like maybe Paris, or Rome, maybe Australia? What would you like?"

"Jack, there is so much to see here in the United States, beautiful mountains, lakes, snow, The Golden Gate Bridge, and the Grand Canyon just to name a few. Besides, who are you kidding; my married friends joke about the fact that they rarely came out of their room," she kissed his cheek and walked outside leaving him standing with his eyes closed and thinking, "Just four more days…just four more days…oh who am I kidding; it feels more like a lifetime away."

Elizabeth walked into her office and bumped into Jessi who was walking out with another stack of files in her arms.

"The ones I took last night are back on your chair. I'll get these back to you by the end of the day, so don't worry. You concentrate on what you need for the wedding and honeymoon and the other stuff will fall into place," Jessi remarked as she turned to walk away, and several files fell from her stack.

Elizabeth reached down and picked them up, "I don't know how I can repay you for helping me like this."

"Hey, do you remember when I first moved here and I couldn't find a place that allowed cats? You opened your home to me and Roscoe and you will never know what a relief that was for me," Jessi stated as her eyes started to water.

Jessi continued, "You are a very dear friend of mine, and anything I can do to help you, I'm there, okay?"

"Okay, but I will repay the favor in the spring."

Jessi turned and walked toward her office, _**I will accept your help, but I doubt you'll still be here.**_

Elizabeth spent most of the morning answering phone calls, completing paperwork, and dodging inquiries about her fast approaching and rapidly planned wedding. Before she knew it, everyone was leaving and she hadn't heard about her request to take time off.

She walked into her townhouse and handed Jack a Hershey's chocolate candy bar.

"What's this for?"

"A peace offering."

"A peace offering for what?"

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I was so busy at work and before I knew it the administration office was closed. I told you that I'd know about my time off by today, and I let the time slip up on me. I'm so sorry; I promise to check first thing tomorrow."

Jack pulled her in for a hug, "Don't worry about it. I've already started planning, so we're good."

"I fixed dinner; I hope you are interested in Mexican…Tacos?"

"Mmm, smells good," she responded as she turned around and he helped her off with her coat.

"Go change and dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he suggested as he hung her coat up in the closet only to turn and observe her walking up the stairs. Walking toward him or away, she was the most breathtaking sight he'd ever seen.

Once she reached the second floor she turned and glanced down into the open foyer, "Jack, I don't know how I got to be so lucky."

"I was thinking the same thing…oh wait, that didn't come out right. I mean, I feel like the lucky one," he struggled to correct his initial thought as both laughed.

A few minutes later she descended the stairs, holding the handrail for safety; wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt belonging to Jack that she found in a folded basket of clean laundry.

"Isn't that my favorite…"

"Shirt? Yes, it is. It was in the basket of folded clothes. "Why, did you want it back?" she teased.

"Don't tempt me…well actually; it looks kinda sexy on you."

"Three and a half days, Jack…"

"More like a lifetime," he replied as they sat down across from each other at the dinner table.

Following dinner, they stood side by side at the sink; her washing and him drying, each one feeling comfortably domestic. As he dried the last dish and she her hands, he led her over to the sofa where he popped in the DVD of one of her favorite movies, The Notebook.

He took a seat beside her, his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly against his body. He wondered if there would ever be a time when he'd be simply satisfied. He loved her; he needed her, and he had to admit that right now he wanted every part of her, making him truly far from satisfied.

However, he sat, his eyes glued to the TV, but his mind far from the scene before him. He was thinking about the gift he'd purchased for her, and the plans he'd made for the wedding and hoped for honeymoon.

Elizabeth was enthralled by the movie, crying through most of it, but thankful that the two hour time span took her away from worrying about her own wedding, and the things she hoped she wouldn't miss.

Half way through, Jack was asleep. Tired of the tears, she turned off the movie, lifted his legs up onto the sofa and covered him with a blanket. She kissed his forehead before turning away and heading upstairs to her own room for the night.

It was now early on Wednesday morning, three days away from the wedding and she was feeling quite antsy. Standing in front of her bathroom mirror, she observed her flat hair, clean but unmanicured nails and what she considered to be a dull complexion. In need of a mani-pedi, a haircut and a facial, she wondered how she could fit a trip to the spa into her already jam-packed scheduled.

Elizabeth opened her date book and wrote, "Nails, hair and facial…call Luxe Spa." She slipped into bed and wondered if Jack's want for her was anywhere near her desire to be with him, and was it lady-like for her to want him so badly?

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him running down the stairs, so athletic, so muscular, and oh so very sexy. Her heart pounded as she found it difficult to catch her breath, while the butterflies, present since she started seeing Jack, were moving throughout her entire body. She closed her eyes and remembered how Jack's hands felt upon her body, so gentle, so tender, and so loving.

She felt flushed as she stepped out of her bedroom and stood on the landing watching him sleep. She turned around, "Cold showers work for men," she whispered as she headed toward the bathroom.

"This sucks…" she squealed as the cold water washed over her. "I can see why it works…"

Unable to sleep, Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed watching a talk show she'd never seen before. She could only assume that due to the early hour, the sensitive subject matter was considered to be appropriate for the likely adult audience.

The show consisted of a panel of four men, Paul, Matthew, Jerome and Jacob and a female moderator, Carla, discussing relationships. As expected, the men jumped right to various sexual encounters, some were long term relationships while others were simply one night stands.

"Look, I won't speak for the others," Matthew began, "but I'm an older guy. I've had really good long term relationships, and some pretty earth shattering one night stands…" he laughed.

Elizabeth whispered under her breath, "You're gross and I'm sure you'd be an embarrassment to your mother."

Matthew continued, "Sex is very important to me, and I'm still too young to be stuck in a relationship where she just isn't doing it for me."

Elizabeth again added her opinion, "Not doing it for you? Why would anyone want to do anything for you? WOW, what a pig…"

"I have to agree with Matthew," Paul added.

Elizabeth wanted to turn off the TV, but much like an anticipated train wreck, she couldn't look away. "Of course you'd agree. I guess men stick together. But then again, maybe I'm the one with the antiquated view."

Much to Elizabeth's dismay, Paul continued, "The physical side is very important in a romantic relationship. Just because a woman is beautiful or I might be interested in her, doesn't mean that the sex will be worth staying for."

 _ **WOW, I'm lucky that I found Jack, and that he doesn't feel like this…at least I don't think he does.**_

Carla interrupted, "Excuse me, are you referring to just hook ups or does this go for long term romantic relationships as well?"

Jacob laughed, "Look, I'm just 27; I'm too young to settle down with one woman. You know what they say…variety is the spice of life…"

Jerome sat quietly until the others turned to him expecting a response, "You know, I'd like to say that I disagree with the other guys, and in a sense, I do. I mean, they talk about everything in terms of themselves, what's good for them, with no consideration for their partner. I do agree that sex is important, and if a man is honest, he'll admit that a lifetime is way too long to stay in a relationship where the sex is just okay."

Matthew jumped in, "That's what I said…"

"Maybe so, but I'm saying that a woman wouldn't want to stay either if he isn't a good lover," Jerome clarified. "It's not just about us. Women have a need to be satisfied too."

A consensus for the men was that they would not marry a woman they'd never slept with, for if the sexual chemistry was not there, the relationship would never survive. Although Elizabeth turned off the TV, the damage was done and her mind was now spinning with thoughts of her own sexual inadequacies.

It was still early when Elizabeth dressed and headed downstairs. Jack's door was open, but his bed had either been made, or never slept in. As she walked toward the stairs she realized the latter to be true, finding him still asleep on the sofa.

Elizabeth quietly turned Lizzie outside, fixed a bowl of kibble and placed it on the rug by her water bowl. She buttered a piece of toast and put on a pot of coffee. Watching him sleep while her favorite morning libation filled the pot, she couldn't help but to wonder what married life would be like.

She knew that it wouldn't be all bedroom lovemaking, or other room lovemaking for that matter. She knew that even as well as they knew each other they would still face difficulties, differences of opinion, and disagreements, some of which she assumed might threaten even the strongest of relationships.

She stood at the kitchen counter eating her toast and fixing a travel mug of coffee. "Will I be enough for you?" she whispered as her eyes remained fixed on her stainless steel sink.

"Whoa, you scared me," feeling his hands on her waist she jumped and spun around to face him. "You were asleep; how did you sneak up on me; are you part ninja?"

His hand brushed several strands of hair behind her ear, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why?"

"I heard you talking to yourself. Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth interrupted his thought, "Jack, I love you, and I want to marry you, but…"

"Please tell me that you aren't getting cold feet."

"Who…me? No, I want to marry you, but Jack, we're getting closer to the wedding night, and to be honest, I'm just a little nervous."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "No pressure for the wedding night, okay? We'll take things at whatever speed you feel comfortable with."

"It's really not that…oh forget it; I'm just being silly. It's not important," she stated as her warm lips met his, leaving behind a slight hint of the honey butter from her toast, and the caramel macchiato creamer she'd used in her coffee.

He held on to her hand, refusing to allow her to leave, "Don't leave; tell me what's wrong."

"Jack, it's really nothing. It's just all the planning and work and…"

"And what? I'm not letting you leave here until you tell me."

"You're going to laugh…"

"No I won't; I promise."

Hesitantly she responded, "What happens if we make love and I just don't like do it for you… Jack, you said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm sorry, but that really is funny."

"Not to me…"

"Do it for me? That doesn't even sound like you, Elizabeth."

"Jack, what if I don't satisfy you? Will you really be okay being with me for the rest of your life?"

Jack's palms cradled her face, "Our love is so much more than just the physical act," he stated as he leaned down, his lips gently meeting hers.

"So you're thinking that it's not going to be good?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You just said that our love is more than sex, so I guess if the sex isn't good, you'll still love me."

"WOW, I'm not sure how you get that from what I said, but no, that's not exactly what I meant."

"What do I have wrong?"

Jack led her over to the sofa and they took a seat, "First of all, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make light of your feelings." He took hold of her hands, "Do you have any idea how just your smile turns me on, or how I can barely breathe whenever you enter a room? Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, but I don't mean just outwardly, you have inner beauty as well." He took his thumb and brushed away a few tears that formed and broke free from her eyes.

Jack's eyes watered as he continued, "Honey, making love is so much more than just the sex. I love you so much that there are times when I feel that my heart will just explode. So, when I say that there is much more to our love than just the physical act, what I mean is that making love to you will be like no other experience I've ever had simply because of the feelings and emotions behind it."

He ran his hands up and down his face in frustration trying desperately to find the words to explain, but feeling as though he was failing miserably. "When you have sex, it's truly just that physical release. I don't want that with you…I mean the physical release will be great considering we haven't…you know."

"Yes, I know."

"But, because of how I feel about you, the emotions are magnified…I'm sorry, I'm explaining this poorly. Please know that I'm not worried."

"But maybe you should be, Jack. I know we've talked about this, but…I'm not experienced, and well, you…"

Jack released a harsh breath, "You make it sound like I've been with a lot of women, and Elizabeth, that's just not true."

Jack's thumbs brushed over the top of her hands, "What brought this on?"

"It was a talk show on this morning. The men said they would never marry a woman that they hadn't slept with because…" she momentarily hesitated, "Oh Jack, basically it was if they didn't feel satisfied in the bedroom, the relationship wouldn't survive."

Elizabeth grabbed her purse, feeling the need to leave for work. As she went to stand, Jack held her arm, "Don't leave yet."

"Elizabeth, there will be things that you will enjoy, and I hope you will tell me, because I worry about satisfying you as much as you're worrying about satisfying me."

"Really…? You're nervous too?"

"Not about being with you, but maybe about making your first time everything you've always dreamed of."

Jack took a deep breath, and kissed her forehead before continuing, "Elizabeth, I'm like a kid at Christmas and I can't wait to unwrap you. You will always be by far my greatest gift. Please don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. If we're honest about what we want, about what we need, we will be fine, okay?"

She smiled as she snuggled into his body. They both sat quietly as his fingers gently ran up and down her arm. Elizabeth glanced at her watch, "Oh crap, now I'm late."

She jumped up, grabbed her bag, coffee, and a container of leftovers from the refrigerator, kissed Jack on her way by and ran out the door.

Hours later, Elizabeth returned from the lunch room and had barely taken her seat when her office phone rang.

"Guidance Department, Elizabeth Thatcher speaking…may I help you?"

"Elizabeth, this is Jake Harcourt."

"Good afternoon Jake; how are you?"

"Doing well. I'm calling because I saw a request come across my desk from you asking for some time off."

"Yes sir…"

"Elizabeth, it's me…Jake. What's this 'yes sir' stuff?"

"Just being respectful of your position."

"Well I appreciate that, but we're also friends. So, did I hear correctly…you're getting married?"

"Yes I am, and I'd like to take some time off for a honeymoon."

"You're just planning it now?"

"Well, uh yes. It's kind of rushed; you see, Jack plays baseball and will be playing for the Dodgers this season coming up. We just want to get married before all of the changes take place."

"Elizabeth…"

"Yes Jake; I know what you're going to ask…and the answer is no."

"You aren't leaving?"

"Oh, I thought you wanted to know if I was pregnant…"

"You know as an administrator I can't ask you that."

"But as my friend, you can…"

"This is an official call, so no, I can't. However, if you want to tell me, that's up to you."

"I already did."

"Did what?"

"I told you…no."

"Oh, okay…"

"So Jake, what are you asking?"

"Are you leaving your position?"

"I haven't decided. I love what I do, but…"

"You don't have to say it; living on the east coast with him on the west wouldn't be the best way to start a marriage."

"So, may I have some time off? I do have some vacation time, but I would be glad to go without pay if necessary."

"You put in for a week, is that enough time?"

"Well, I really wanted to ask for two, but I didn't want to be greedy."

"Okay, two weeks it is. I wish you the best of luck, Elizabeth."

"Thank you for everything, Jake."

"Oh, one more thing…"

"What's that?"

"Will you be able to get the testing information in before you leave?"

"Absolutely…"

"Okay, I've granted your time off."

For the first time since they set the date, Elizabeth felt some relief. She pulled her phone from her bag and immediately sent Jack a text.

"Gr8 news. I have 2 wks off starting next Monday…"

"WooHoo…" he texted back. "Hey, I love u…"

"I love u 2. C u soon…"

Jack ran upstairs and pulled his notebook from the bedside table. He made several phone calls to firm up the arrangements that he'd tentatively made earlier that morning.

Elizabeth closed the final file in a stack and glanced at the remaining pile containing approximately twenty files before putting her pen down and realizing that they would have to wait until tomorrow.

She took a deep breath and thought about the men she'd listened to on TV this morning. She was disappointed at how their concept of intimacy and love was so different from hers. However, unfortunately her idea of intimacy and love was different from most people she knew, men and women alike.

She considered the boys and men she'd dated through the years, and how the message from today's talk show seemed to be a generally accepted view. Sadly, she remembered being teased, bullied, embarrassed and goaded by many young men when she didn't "Put out" as they so crassly referred to it. Maybe that was why she rarely placed herself into the dating game, and given the reputation of many professional athletes, she was persistent in her refusal to become personally involved.

Elizabeth was thankful that her heart accepted what her mind already knew; that she had a need to take a chance, to change her way of thinking, understanding that the secret was not in fighting the old, but in giving the new the ability to grow.

Thankfully Jack entered her life; kind, considerate, trustworthy, courteous, loyal, honorable, thoughtful, sincere, empathetic, gorgeously handsome, and loving Jack. She smiled as her description came across much like that of a Boy Scout and she wasn't so certain that he would find her characterization to be manly, but it was true and something of which to be quite proud.

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever believe that she would find a man who made her so comfortable talking about uncomfortable things, but Jack did. Even with her best girlfriends, she often found herself begging out of sexually sensitive conversations. She wasn't sure if it was because she lacked the experience to actually have something to offer, or if she felt that the subject matter was inappropriate, hoping that the latter was the main reason. _**What happens between a man and a woman in a mutually consenting relationship should not end up being fodder for everyone else's enjoyment.**_

She was thankful that in this world of hate, selfishness and apathy, she'd found someone whose values transcend those of most men. She felt blessed to have found the kind of love she'd read about in fairy tales, and seen with her own parents, but never dreamed that she'd find herself.

Although the day had begun questionably, before she had even left her townhouse things were beginning to look up. She was beginning to see a light at the end of the tunnel at work; her wedding for the most part was planned, and she was granted two weeks of leave to spend with her soon to be husband. She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal, feeling the need to capture her excitement and thankfulness.

Elizabeth flipped to the next blank page and began to put her feelings down onto the white canvas…

" _ **Intimacy in its truest form is not purely physical. It is the ability to connect with someone so deeply, so completely, so profoundly that a simple glance can penetrate their soul. It doesn't necessarily mean the act of sex or making love, for the truth is that the 'almost touch' can be much more powerful that the touch itself. Any relationship that brings us to this comfortable sense of intimacy is quite a blessing.**_

 _ **Throughout our lives we are blessed on a daily basis. From waking each morning, to the wonderful people we meet, be it temporary or permanent, to the work we do, and the love we share, blessings surround us. Therefore, we are tasked with making the best of each and every situation, forcing us to fight our fears and seek the goodness within.**_

 _ **Love life…love your life. Be thankful for all of your blessings and your innate ability to identify them. Be happy with who you are, standing firm behind the moral compass that helps define you. Many people are dissatisfied in life, finding the concept of happiness to be far from their reach. Often times they are unable to obtain that much sought after happiness because they view the past as being much better than it was, the present as being much worse than it is, and the future as being less certain than it will be.**_

 _ **In this world of uncertainty, we must realize that true unconditional happiness does not come to us when this, that or the other falls into place. It will only happen when we open our hearts and realize that which we already have is everything we need."**_

As Elizabeth, Jessi, Annie and Sarah were walking out to their cars at the end of the day, Annie asked, "So, have you gotten a hot little number to wear on your wedding night?"

"Of course I have…" Elizabeth commented as she felt the rosiness on her skin rising from her chest.

As each woman slipped into their respective vehicles, Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone and sent Jack a text…

"Need to go shopping for your gift. B home in a little while…"

"U don't need to buy me anything…"

"Well, actually it is something 4 me, but its ur gift…"

"Huh…?"

"Wedding night; my clothing…"

"It's our wedding night, no clothing is requested…"

"Hahaha…"

"Really, I found u quite hot in that towel this mornin'…"

"How about Italian for dinner? I'll bring it home…"

"Sounds good. Lasagna 4 me…extra sauce…"

"Got it. Love u…"

"Love u back…"

As Elizabeth attempted to nonchalantly walk into The Striped Banana, her phone buzzed signifying a text from Jack…

"Red…"

"Excuse me?"

"Get something in red…"

She laughed as she walked into the intimates clothing department of the store and saw several racks of red "Naughty wear" as her sister, Julie, used to refer to it.

As her heart raced, and embarrassment set in, she found very few items, excluding a headband here and there, that she would even consider wearing. She held up one outfit…

"Would you like to try that on?" the clerk asked.

"Uh…"

"You can it's just like with bathing suits, you have to keep your undergarments on if you do."

"To be honest, I'm not even certain which is the front…" Elizabeth commented as she kept turning the hanger in her hand from front to back…or was it back to front?

The clerk took the hanger from Elizabeth's hand and spun it around, "This is the front."

Realizing that she would have worn it backwards, she responded, "I think I'll keep looking."

Other than a strapless bra to wear under her wedding dress, Elizabeth saw nothing that didn't seem to force the breath from her lungs. She made the single purchase and attempted to walk casually out of the store. Elizabeth walked to her car and placed The Striped Banana bag into her trunk before venturing back into the mall and heading for Macy's.

She realized that it had been quite some time since she been into the mall and was surprised as she stood in front of Bare Necessities that there were two intimates stores in the same shopping center.

She glanced around and seeing no one she knew, she stepped inside. While looking at negligees, a clerk approached, "Do you need any help?"

"Uh…um, well…"

"Hey no need to be embarrassed. Are you looking for anything in particular? I mean our stuff is pretty tame. If you want more risqué stuff you can check out The Striped Banana or Sheer Delight over on Harper Drive..

"No, I think I'd prefer what you have in here, thanks."

The clerk laughed, "You would prefer it, but would your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me…?"

"Look, we use these as a turn on for the men in our lives. What do you think would turn him on? I mean we have all kinds of costumes. What's he into? Maybe a nurse, or a French maid?"

"Uh, do you have any bath towels?" Elizabeth asked as a soft laugh escaped her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind. I think I'll just keep looking," Elizabeth commented as the clerk began to walk away.

Elizabeth scanned the racks, and although she saw things she knew he would like, she would not feel comfortable in them, so she kept looking.

Twenty minutes later she had perused all of the "Normal" wear, and seeing nothing that she loved she thanked the clerk for her time and out the door she went.

"Elizabeth Thatcher…" a voice called out from behind her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes wishing that like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, she could click her heels three times and disappear. Not recognizing the voice she slowly turned around, "Oh, hi Mrs. Bunch. How are you?"

"I am doing great. I'm so looking forward to this wedding of yours. Your parents are going to come by and get me."

Mrs. Bunch was one of her mother's oldest and dearest friends, so although Elizabeth hadn't officially invited her, it did give her another body on the Bride's side of the aisle. "Well, I'm very happy that you're able to come."

"Well, I'm so excited, and by the looks of things, so are you," she stated as she glanced at the name of the store.

"No purchases, but I'm sorry, I need to run. See you on Friday," Elizabeth mentioned before hugging Mrs. Bunch and quickly heading toward a normal store…Macy's.

It was now 6:30 and she felt as though she was running out of time. She proudly walked into Macy's, and initially stepped up to the perfume counter. Seeing the advertisement for the Tom Ford Black Orchid perfume listing it as sensual, and feeling as though she wouldn't be sexy on their wedding night without it, she purchased it.

She then moved on to the intimate wear department. Possibly because it was a reputable clothing store she didn't feel quite as uncomfortable shopping for a negligee. After all, she'd shopped at places like Victoria's Secret for bras and panties before and didn't feel at all uncomfortable. However, most women wear bras and panties, but in her eyes, a negligee meant you are planning for a special night with a man, and although no one was the least bit interested in her shopping interests, she felt as though everyone on the store was staring at her.

Seeing nothing that caught her eye, she ventured down to Victoria's Secret, concerned that if she didn't find something, she would be wearing a bath towel on her wedding night.

Casting her fears aside and realizing that she was on a time crunch, she went from rack to rack. She found a mint green negligee with a cream lace plunging bodice. She took it into the dressing room, and tried it on, sending Jack a text…

"I'm n the dressing room with ur gift…"

Jack swallowed hard when he read her text. "Is it red…?"

"What is it about red? That isn't ur favorite color…"

"Not sure, but thinking of u in a red negligee, I think I'm having a heart attack…"

"Be home soon. U still want Lasagna…?"

"Yes, extra sauce…"

"Got it…"

Elizabeth changed back into her suit and headed toward the check-out counter. Passing another clothes round, the color red caught her eye, stopping her in her tracks. She grabbed the hanger and with the exception of the bold color, she loved the satin lace up negligee with the crisscross back.

Knowing this to be Jack's request, she draped the garment over her arm along with the mint green one, her personal favorite, and took her place in line to check out.

It was 8pm before she walked in the house with dinner. He greeted her with a deep, passionate kiss.

"Whoa, I could get used to this."

Jack took her food bag, but she refused to allow him to hold the other shopping bags. She slipped off her heels and headed upstairs to put her things away. She changed into a pair of plaid flannel lounge pants and a camisole top before heading back downstairs.

Sitting at the table, Jack had their food on plates and two glasses of wine poured. As she approached, he stood and pulled her chair out, scooting it back toward the table after she had taken her seat.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Actually it was great. I only have one half of a stack of files left to finish, I was granted leave, and I'm sitting here with you. My day just keeps getting better…" she smiled before grabbing her phone, "Oh wait, I have to call my mom."

She shook her head as she dialed, "My parents invited Mrs. Bunch to the wedding, but didn't tell me."

"Honey, we have plenty of space."

"I know Jack, and Mrs. Bunch is my mom's oldest friend. I just don't want to get to California and not have enough room for everyone."

"Honey, that won't happen…"

"Hey mom…" Elizabeth called out as the call connected faster than she anticipated.

"Hey sweetheart. Do you have anything that I can help you with?"

"No, remember I told you it is a very simple service; nothing special, just family and friends out on the beach. We have a jet chartered…"

Grace interrupted, "Jack already told us. Oh, I invited Joyce Bunch; Jack said there was room."

"Of course there's room for her on the plane. We also have 23 rooms reserved at the hotel, and I don't really think we'll even use them all. Mom, I don't care if you invite anyone, just let me know so we can keep track of everything. If we go over, I just want to make sure that no one feels left out, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry…"

"Mom, it's okay. If we have to get another plane we will, right Jack?" she glanced over and directed part of the comment toward Jack who gave her an immediate thumbs up.

"What time do we need to be at the airport?" Grace asked.

Again Elizabeth glanced toward Jack, "What time do we need to be at the airport?"

"What time can you leave?" he asked.

"Friday is a half day. How about 3?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sounds good." He replied.

"Mom," Elizabeth returned to the phone conversation with her mother, "Jack said 3…"

"Okay, I'll tell your dad. Also, keep track of the expenses, because he's still planning to cover all the wedding costs."

"Mom, it's really not necessary, but if dad wants to cover the dresses and the hotel, Jack took care of the jet, and Jack and I will take care of the reception dinner, okay?"

"I can tell you that your dad is going to want to pay for everything, so I'll let you take it up with him."

"Okay mom. I'll see you on Friday afternoon."

"Okay, Elizabeth…I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

Elizabeth sat her phone on the table, and before taking her first bite of food she asked, "How was your day?"

"I missed you, but it was good. I went shopping myself, and bought your wedding gift."

"Is this like you buy yourself something but it's really for me to enjoy; you know, like my wedding night negligee is for me, but something for you to enjoy?"

"You will enjoy it…"

"Jack, please tell me that you didn't buy something to wear for me on our wedding night."

He laughed softly, "Nope, I'm fairly certain that I'm going to be naked…"

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28- Calling All Ministers

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 28- Calling All Ministers**_

Friday finally arrived. Elizabeth was up early, dressed and ready to hit the ground running, hoping to get her desk cleared before she left for a much anticipated two week vacation. Passing by the guest bedroom and assuming that Jack was still asleep she slipped a note under his door on her way downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and found him standing at the door waiting to turn Lizzie back inside.

"Oh, good morning. I thought you were still in bed," her voice was soft, hoping not to startle him.

He turned to face her, smiled, but looked tired, "I couldn't sleep," he mumbled as he turned back toward the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Receiving no response she asked again, "Jack, are you okay?"

He closed the door after letting Lizzie inside, "I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Elizabeth approached, took his hand and led him to the sofa. "When I'm upset you don't let it slide, so please tell me what's wrong?"

"Really, it's nothing."

"Jack Thornton, I don't believe that. What's wrong?"

"My vows; I haven't finished my vows yet and I'm getting nervous."

She smiled, "Jack it will be fine. Close your eyes, take a deep breath and the words will come."

"I'm just worried that what I say will come across stupid, and I don't want to embarrass you. I love you so much, Elizabeth."

"How about this; we will work on our vows and if you aren't happy with yours we don't have to use them, okay?"

She continued, "Besides, I haven't even started on mine. I may be the one to embarrass you."

"Never; you have a gift for words. I just know how I feel, but I'm afraid that I can't put it into words," he stated as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "One and a half days…"

Elizabeth's lips met his bare chest, "Any clue to our honeymoon?"

He laughed softly, "It will be everything you've dreamed of, both in and out of the bedroom."

Elizabeth pushed against his chest, "Jack Thornton, is that all you can think about? Maybe that's why you can't get your vows written."

Jack's hand slipped behind her head as he pulled her closer. Their lips met and she tasted a hint of the French vanilla creamer he'd used in his earlier cup of coffee.

"Mmm, if you don't stop, all I'll be thinking about is the honeymoon and I'll never get my vows written either," she stated as she hesitantly stood from the sofa, grabbed her purse and started for the door.

Only a few strides away she turned back to face him, "Oh, who am I kidding…all I can think about is the honeymoon!"

As the front door opened she turned back to face him, "Don't forget the rings, and your clothes from "The Men's Shop." I ordered them, but since we were rushed I guess your brother can just wear jeans and a shirt."

Jack snickered as he glanced down at Lizzie, "She is going to be so surprised…" he took a deep breath, "I hope it's a pleasant one."

Elizabeth arrived at work earlier than normal, and by 10am, her files were completed, office was clean, and she was sitting at her desk looking at her list, making certain that everything was done.

 _ **Family- they have to come  
Friends-beg them to come  
Strip of sand-Public beach  
Bouquet**_

Realizing that her list was quite short, she was both happy and sad. Obviously the elaborate wedding of her childhood dreams was cast aside due to time constraints, forcing her to focus on those things most important. However, she took a deep cleansing breath and smiled, thankful that in a little more than 24 hours, she would be marrying the man of her dreams, which was truly the most important thing.

With all of the arrangements that were completed and the excitement that lay ahead, she couldn't help but to be a bit disappointed that Mookie and Rosa were unable to attend, especially since they were the main reason that she had given Jack a chance. Elizabeth was certain that they would be there in spirit.

Elizabeth glanced down her very short list and realized that Charlotte was scheduled to pick up the bouquets and boutonnieres this afternoon. She smiled in anticipation of how they turned out.

Jack pulled into the shopping mall parking lot and went inside the pet store for Lizzie's food and some treats. While standing in the checkout line he saw a new bed, and grabbed it feeling as though she needed a present. After all she was soon going to be his dog too.

On his way back outside, he passed a kiosk, and an item which quickly caught his eye. He walked about ten steps away, but turned back around and returned to the counter. The purchase was made and while he waited for the specialty engraving to be complete, he sat on a bench and drank a cup of coffee.

He loaded the items in the trunk of his car before driving over to the jewelry store. As the bell above the door dinged to signify his arrival, the clerk called out, "Hello sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Jack Thornton, and I'm picking up two wedding bands."

"Oh, yes sir; just a minute," she stated as she stepped into the back room leaving Jack to peruse the jewelry counters.

"Here you are," she stated as he walked to the desk and signed for the wedding ring purchase.

"May I see something in the case over here?" he asked as he started back to the case by the door.

He waited as the clerk made her way behind the counter.

She pulled out her keys, "What would you like to see?" she asked.

"That right there…" he pointed to an item that easily caught his eye.

Feeling quite excited at the possibility of making a very large sale she pulled the item from the case. "This is 18k yellow gold, and the diamonds are 2 carat total weight." She swallowed hard before continuing, "It is $2730.00."

"Can I buy it and take it with me?" he asked.

"Uh, well yes, of course you can."

"I already picked up this and this," he pointed to two other items in the case, "Will this go with them?"

"Absolutely; your lady is very lucky…"

Jack blushed, "I don't know about that. I feel like the lucky one."

"Do you need to see anything else?"

"No, I'll take this. Do you have a nice box for it?" he asked as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and retrieved his American Express card.

"Yes, we have a beautiful blue velvet box, just like the ones for the rings, only bigger," she smiled, realizing that this was the largest sale she had ever secured.

She ran the credit card, excited for the sale, but somewhat surprised that it was approved.

He left the jewelry store and headed to "The Men's Shop" to pick up trousers and shirts for himself, and his brother. While there, Jack called Mookie, "Hey, I know things have been a bit rushed with this wedding, and I forgot to ask you before, but will you be my groomsman? Elizabeth doesn't even know that you two are coming. She's going to be so happy."

"WOW Jack, I'd be honored," Mookie replied. "You have no idea how hard it's been keeping Rosa from calling Elizabeth."

Jack informed him, "Okay, I need your shirt and trouser sizes; I'm at the shop now. Oh, and since it's on the beach I need your shoe size for flip-flops."

After getting his clothes, finding Tom's and Mookie's shirts that were close to the color of his, he found them pants, and flip flops for each of them.

"I'm surprised that at this time of year you have flip flops," Jack commented to the sales clerk.

"Oh, these are really just used for beach weddings, so we try to keep them in. But now that you mention it, isn't it kinda cold to be getting married on the beach?"

"Not in Southern California it isn't," Jack replied.

"Oh WOW, sounds great…well, everything except the marriage part. I guess she hooked you, huh?" the clerk joked as he rang up Jack's purchase.

"Actually I pushed her to get married," Jack stated as he looked down at the teal shirts, knowing that at least part of what she'd dreamed of would be a reality.

"I sell the clothes, but I'm fighting tooth and nail to keep from making that walk down the aisle," the clerk joked.

"You have time, but when the right one comes along, you'll know," Jack commented as he again handed over his American Express card for the purchase.

As Jack walked out the door the clerk yelled out, "Hey, good luck with everything…"

"Thank you, but I don't need luck; I have Elizabeth…" Jack smiled as he walked out to his car with a noticeable spring in his step.

As Jack pulled into Elizabeth's driveway he observed Brenda walking outside to retrieve her mail. He waved and motioned for her to come over.

"Hey Jack, are you getting nervous?"

"Nope, I would have married her before now. Tomorrow can't get here soon enough for me," he stated as he stepped to the trunk and pulled Lizzie's dog food, treats and new bed from his car. "I'll put this inside. I wanted to thank you for watching over Lizzie like you do. I know how comfortable Elizabeth feels when she leaves her in your care."

"WOW, Lizzie is making out in this deal too. She'll love the bed…oh, and the treats, she loves treats."

"I'm still trying to win her over," Jack stated as Brenda grabbed several of the bags and followed him to the door.

As the door opened, Lizzie came running, jumping at Jack's feet. "I don't think you have to win her over; I think you've already won…" Brenda giggled.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't be at the wedding, but my parents are having a 35th wedding anniversary party tomorrow night that I can't miss. When will you be back?" Brenda inquired.

"Well, she's got two weeks off so I'm taking her away, but we'll be back a week from next Monday. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely; I'm so happy for her. You two are perfect for each other."

"Oh, what's the name of Lizzie's vet?" Jack asked.

"Southampton Vet Clinic…"

"Okay, well if you have any issues with Lizzie while we're gone, please just take her to the vet and I'll make arrangements with them to cover the bill."

"No problem; I'm sure she'll be fine," Brenda stated as she draped the bags across the back of the den chair."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Jack, what is it?"

"Just a second; I'll be right back," he stated as he ran upstairs. A few minutes later he ran back down the stairs with two boxes. He pulled the third jewelry box from its bag, opened them and sat them on the table. Nervously he asked, "Do you think she'll like these?"

Brenda's breath caught in her throat. Never before had she seen a collection of diamonds like this in one place. "Jack, they are breathtaking, and truly I mean breathtaking. She will love them…each of them," she stated before saying goodbye and heading to her own home.

Jack closed each box, placed them in the jewelry bag, ran upstairs and packed it away in his suitcase. He sat on the side of his bed before making a phone call…

"Southampton Vet Clinic, Denise speaking; how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Jack Thornton and my fiancée, Elizabeth Thatcher, brings her dog there."

"Oh yes sir, is Lizzie okay?"

"She's fine, but we're getting married tomorrow in Santa Monica, California and will be gone for about ten days…"

"Do you need boarding?"

"Oh no, Elizabeth's next door neighbor is taking care of her, but I wanted to give you my credit card information in case anything happens and she needs vet care while we're gone."

"Oh, that isn't necessary. You can settle up when you get back if necessary."

"Okay, if you're sure. I just want to make sure that Lizzie has whatever she may need."

"Not a problem at all. We love Lizzie and Elizabeth."

"So do I," Jack smiled releasing a breath that resembled a soft laugh.

"Mr. Thornton, may I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Do you play for the New York Mets?"

"No…"

"Oh, okay; my boyfriend talks non-stop about Jack Thornton and what a great player he is."

"Well, tell your boyfriend thank you very much. I no longer play for the Mets. I'll be in a Dodger's uniform next season."

"Oh WOW, I sure will. He'll be excited to know that."

With Lizzie, the jewelry and clothing taken care of, Jack pulled a paper from his suitcase, checked his watch and made a call to the west coast.

"Hey Marley; this is Jack Thornton."

"Oh Jack; please don't tell me you are calling to cancel…"

"WHAT? Absolutely not. We are flying out of Baltimore around 3 this afternoon. However, I want this to be a surprise for Elizabeth, so is everything done on your end?"

"Yes, we will set up not far from the pier; everything is ready. Trust me, when she pulls up, I'm sure that she is going to be ecstatic."

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. I will make it well worth your while."

"Oh, one last thing…what is your 'couple song'?"

"Couple song?"

"Yes, the song that speaks to you about her and her about you…your 'couple song.'"

"Hmm, so many go through my head. Can I let you know?"

"Sure; I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, and thanks again."

"You're welcome Jack."

That call ended and he quickly made another one.

"Hey sweetheart; I'm almost done here. I'll be home soon, but I have to stop off and get Lizzie's food. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Elizabeth asked.

"I already picked it up. Oh, and I got her a new bed and some treats too."

"That was so sweet of you. Thank you for thinking of her."

"Well, after tomorrow, she'll be my dog too."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

"Okay, I still need to make one stop before I come home, but my bag is packed. Oh wait, I don't know about the honeymoon. What do I pack for that?"

"Pack for cold and hot, and then you'll cover everything."

"Still no hint?"

"Nope, but I guarantee that it will be perfect."

"We could camp out in the woods in the dead of winter and it would still be perfect because we're together."

"How did you guess?"

"Excuse me? Oh wait...Jack are we really staying in a tent?"

"I thought you said it would be perfect because we would be together."

"Well, yes…being with you anywhere would be perfect…but in the cold?"

"I'll keep you warm."

"I'm counting on that."

"Trust me, it will be wonderful."

"I do trust you."

"Hurry home; I can't wait to see you."

"I'm walking out now, I'll be home soon."

Elizabeth ran into the mall; she stopped off at a jewelry store before hitting the kiosk near the food court where she picked up gifts for her sisters, Jack and their honeymoon, stopping on her way out when something for her and Jack caught her eye. With several gift bags in her hands she ran back out to her car and headed home.

Elizabeth walked into the house at 1:45pm and was immediately greeted by Jack and Lizzie, each one wanting her attention and kisses.

She sat her gift bags down in the entryway as Jack, eager to see her, backed her against the door with his body pressed tightly against hers. Their lips met. Feeling much like an excited military homecoming, she was certain that he was pulling every bit of breath from her body, but until that moment she had never considered how over rated breathing was. Having been out in the wind, her lips were initially cold but warmed immediately upon his touch.

As he held her, she glanced into the den and saw all of their suitcases ready to go. "You didn't peek at my wedding night wear, did you?"

"Of course not, but I do have to say that the anticipation is killing me."

Elizabeth showed Jack the gifts she'd picked up for her sisters, but suddenly looked horrified.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Jack, I didn't get anything for your brother, and I feel bad that you only have a Best Man, and no Groomsmen. You know this isn't just my wedding, so I'm sorry that there's probably things you wanted but we couldn't do."

"You're going to be there, and truly that's all I need. Besides, this is what I got for Tom. It's practical and he'll love it," Jack assured her as he kept the information about Mookie and Rosa's attendance a secret.

"Do you want to take my car or yours?" she asked.

"Neither…"

"What? How are we getting to the airport?"

"Your chariot awaits," Jack replied as he opened the front door to reveal a limo sitting in front of her townhouse.

"Jack Thornton, you're spoiling me."

"I just want you to have some of the things you'd enjoy if your wedding was here and you had time to plan."

"Jack Thornton…" she whispered with bright eyes and a broad smile.

At 2:45pm, they pulled out onto the tarmac and up to the awaiting Gulfstream jet. Standing outside the plane she observed her parents, Mrs. Bunch, Jessi Stillwell, her fiancé, Annie Greene, Sarah Foster, their husbands, and…

"Rosa…" Elizabeth squealed as the door flew open before the chauffer even exited the vehicle. Elizabeth ran to her dear friend, "I didn't think you were coming."

"We couldn't get a flight out so we weren't planning to come. Well, that is until Jack called and told us that he had this plane and room for us. I'm so excited for you, Elizabeth," Rosa barely finished before both women were wrapped in an embrace.

The crew loaded the luggage onto the plane as all of the passengers boarded and took a seat. While preparing for takeoff, the flight attendant brought everyone a glass of champagne and a toast to Jack and Elizabeth was given by her father…

"Jack it's evident that you have stolen my daughter's heart. I have never seen her so happy, and her mother and I would like to thank you for putting that beautiful smile on her face.

 _ **Jack…Elizabeth, may your love do nothing but grow through the years; but my words of advice are to never go to sleep angry; may you be considerate of each other's feelings, and let compromise become your friend. Oh, and grandchildren would be appreciated…To Jack and Elizabeth…"**_

Everyone clanked their glasses together taking a sip as the engines revved and the flight attendant asked that they all return to their seats.

Jack held Elizabeth's hand as the jet raced down the runway toward takeoff. She could feel the very moment when the jet's wheels left the ground and he pulled her close knowing that she didn't feel comfortable until they leveled off in the air.

As the jet reached level flying altitude, Elizabeth relaxed and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Honey," Jack whispered, "Do we have a song?"

"Huh?"

"You know; that song that makes you think of me, and me think of you? Do we have one?"

"Jack what song makes you think of me?"

"So many, I just thought maybe we'd have one song we could agree on…"

"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing…" she offered.

"I don't either," he whispered.

"You don't either what? She asked.

"I don't want to miss a thing."

"No Jack, that's a song."

"What's a song?"

"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing is a song by Aerosmith, how's that one?" she asked.

Being an older song Jack thought for a moment. "Sorry, I can't place that one."

Elizabeth leaned over and softly sang…

 _ **I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

 _ **Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**_

"That's it," Jack agreed, as he closed his eyes feeling the warmth of her breath on his skin as she sang.

With conversations running rampant throughout the cabin, Jack pulled her closer until their lips met. "I've wanted to do that all day."

"Well, you know what? I've wanted you to do that all day. I love you, Jack…"

He pulled her upper body into his chest, and although they were halfway across the country, they both felt at home.

They held hands throughout most of the flight only separating when Rosa asked to talk with Elizabeth, and Jack left to spend time with Mookie.

"I am so happy that you two could come. I know it was last minute, but…"

"You are happy, aren't you?"

"Rosa, I want to thank you for giving me the push I needed to let Jack in," she stated as she glanced to the seats across the aisle and observed Jack and Mookie talking baseball. Elizabeth smiled broadly as her attention remained with Jack.

"Hey…hey, Elizabeth, tell me about your wedding. I'll bet it will be beautiful."

It was the only time since Rosa had seen Elizabeth again that her smile seemed to wane.

"What's wrong?" Rosa asked.

"It's nothing, but the wedding is going to be very simple. I mean, I have a dress and my sisters have dresses, but there is just going to be us and maybe some of Jack's friends on the beach; very plain; very simple, but nonetheless perfect," Elizabeth quietly explained, almost as if she didn't want Jack to hear and feel somewhat responsible.

"Well, the only thing that matters is that at the end of the day, you two are married," Rosa stated as she took Elizabeth's hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze.

The smile returned to Elizabeth's face, "I love him, Rosa. I don't know how it happened. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if we hadn't met, or if I had continued to be pigheaded and not given him a chance. I would have regretted that, I'm sure of it," she stated as she wiped a few tears that fell from her eyes.

Her action caught Jack's attention as he excused himself and squatted down beside Elizabeth, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey; just girl talk…" her broad smile quickly eased his mind.

It was a nonstop flight, but with the three hour time change it was still dark when the plane touched down at LAX at 6:00pm. Casa Del Mar sent two limos to pick everyone up and transport them back to the hotel.

By 7:00 everyone was in their respective rooms, and although the flight attendant served "munchies," the guests were starving. Arrangements were made to eat at the hotel restaurant, an undertaking which had the facility closing off one room for the impromptu party. In addition to those who flew out on the jet, Jack's brother, Tom, his mother, Charlotte, Elizabeth's sisters, Julie and Viola, their husbands and children all gathered for dinner and an opportunity to wish Jack and Elizabeth their best.

Tom's wife and son, Faith and Henry, tired following the long drive, ordered room service and chose to stay in for the evening.

"Hey, can we go have a drink and talk?" Tom asked.

Jack didn't want to leave Elizabeth, but she assured him that she needed to spend time with her sisters as well.

Tom and Jack slipped into the bar for a drink and a much needed talk.

"It's great to see you Tom. How have you been? How are Faith and Henry, and why aren't they here?"

"They're here, but it was a long drive from San Francisco, so she stayed in the room with Henry. You'll see them tomorrow."

"Great I'll bet Henry has grown so much since I last…"

"Jack, cut the small talk; I want to talk about you…what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I hear nothing from you, then an urgent call for me to be here for your wedding. Really, a wedding? Is she pregnant?"

Jack's heart sank and he didn't know whether to be angry or understanding of the apparent concern that Tom was displaying. He chose anger, "How dare you assume that the only reason I would marry Elizabeth was because she was pregnant."

"So she is…"

"No, she is not. For your information, we haven't slept together," he stated as the words slipped out before thinking them through."

"Jack, you have dated some of the most beautiful women in the world and you have never come close to marriage. Now, you meet this woman who plays a little hard to get, and this is the only way you can get her? Is she really worth it? I mean maybe she just wants to marry a famous baseball player…"

Jack sat his drink down on the table, looked Tom square in the eyes and said, "I don't expect you to understand how I feel, but I fell in love with Elizabeth I think the moment I laid eyes on her. For your information…oh you know I'm not even going to bother. What matters is that I love her; I've never felt like this for any other woman, and if you can't understand…"

"Whoa bud, just wait. You need to understand; I hear nothing about this woman and then suddenly you're getting married. I'm just playing Devil's Advocate; besides, we'd talked about marriage before. If I recall correctly, you did the same thing when I married Faith…"

"Yes, I did, but if you will remember, you were only 21 years old and I wasn't sure that you really knew what you wanted in life," Jack admitted. "It had nothing to do with Faith personally."

"Well, you questioned me, so I needed to question you."

"Okay, I admit I was wrong, and so are you. Elizabeth is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't say 'I Do' fast enough."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing."

Jack looked off in the distance, "I know what I'm doing, Tom. Do you remember mom telling us when we were younger how dad was her missing piece?

"Yes, I remember…"

"She's my missing piece, and I've never felt so complete until now. If I could have married her before, I would have. Please understand…"

Tom smiled and held up his glass, "To you and Elizabeth, may you have tremendous joy throughout your married life."

Jack picked up his glass, accepting the toast offered by his brother. "If you don't mind, I need to go find Elizabeth."

As Jack got up to leave, Tom called out, "Hey Jack, keep a watch on the time; you can't see her after midnight."

"I know, but if I hurry, I'll still have an hour and a half with her."

Elizabeth, Julie, Viola and Mrs. Thatcher retreated earlier to Elizabeth's room where her sister's tried on their respective dresses.

They initially had a great talk, enjoying each other's company until Mrs. Thatcher excused herself for the night. Once she was gone and no longer able to control the sister's conversation, Viola's words took on a somewhat accusatory tone.

"You know, I love all weddings, but Elizabeth, are you crazy?" Viola asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, he's handsome, and apparently has money, so why are you giving up your dream of a big wedding? Don't you remember mine…so elaborate and fun?" Viola reminded her.

"Leave her alone. My wedding was wonderful and Carson and I eloped, no big wedding and I don't feel like I missed a thing," Julie provided her opinion.

"Viola, sometimes our wants change," Elizabeth was quick to respond. "I thought I wanted a big wedding, and if it meant that I didn't have to wait a year to pull it off then maybe I'd still have one, but what's most important is getting my life with Jack started."

"Hmm, I'll bet he's good in bed…"

"JULIE, that was uncalled for, and certainly none of your business."

"You haven't done it yet, have you?" Julie turned to Viola and both women giggled.

"You know, you may be my sisters, and we may have the same blood running through our veins, but we are polar opposites in many ways. I won't make excuses for what I do or haven't done. Can we change the subject?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled the dress bag from her closet.

As her sisters tried on their respective dresses, Elizabeth handed them each two gift bags. As had always seemed to be the case with Julie, she ripped open her presents first, revealing personalized wine glasses and a heart pendant with diamond accents.

The necklaces were a perfect accent to their wedding attire. It was apparent that the dresses fit the women as if they were made with them in mind. The additional gift, personalized wine glasses, was something they could enjoy once they returned home.

They sat in the room and chatted for what seemed like hours. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, she and Viola were never very close and sometimes it felt as if ten minutes of talking was more like an eternity. Julie and Viola both yawned, which eventually sent them retreating to their own room and their respective husbands and children.

It was still before midnight so Elizabeth left her room looking for Jack. Unable to locate him, Elizabeth stepped out onto the patio and found the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore nearby calling to her.

She slipped off her shoes and started across the sand, walking down to where the water washed just over her feet. She stood in awe of the Santa Monica Ferris wheel, lit up and running in the distance, feeling the excitement, much like a child observing fireworks for the first time.

Music could be easily heard in the distance as Elizabeth backed away from the water and sat down in the sand. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She closed her eyes and inhaled feeling the warmth of the breeze coming off of the water.

She thought about her life and the changes that would occur within hours. Although she had previously given up any chance of ever finding the love of her life, she now could not image living without him.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she thanked God for the path he'd placed her on, knowing that without his intervention, and the encouragement of Rosa and Mookie that she and Jack may not have made it to this point.

Jack found Mookie and Rosa out on the patio enjoying the wine and warm breezes.

"Hey, have either of you seen Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he attempted to scan the grounds in the darkness.

Rosa quickly answered, "She was looking for you, but the last time I saw her she was walking toward the beach."

"Thanks," Jack replied before heading through the gate. He turned around, "Hey Mookie, will you stop by my room in the morning? I have your clothes for the ceremony…"

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning," Mookie acknowledged before finishing his glass of wine.

Jack turned back around and as he continued to search for Elizabeth, he followed the sandy trail to the beach.

In the moonlight, he could see her sitting in the sand. He didn't mean to sneak up on her, but apparently he did…

"Elizabeth," he whispered, causing her to turn in his direction.

Realizing that it was Jack, She turned away, attempting to wipe her tears away without him seeing.

He sat down beside her, "Is something wrong?"

She smiled, "No, just thinking."

"Would you care to share?"

"Just thanking the man above for putting you in my path. I love you Jack Thornton and I cannot wait to become your wife."

Hearing the music in the distance he stood and held out his hand, "May I…? I'd love to dance with my fiancé before she becomes my wife."

Jack took her in his arms and as the music played, they lost themselves in each other and the lyrics that meant so much…

 _ **Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this**_

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **One step closer  
One step closer**_

 _ **I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

As Mookie and Rosa took their own stroll along the water in the moonlight he suddenly stopped. "Look at that; they are so in love, and we had a hand in it," he stated.

Mookie pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of Jack and Elizabeth as they danced, knowing that at some point this memory would be very important to each of them. Leaving them alone, Mookie and Rosa turned back and headed for the hotel.

As the song ended, Jack's hand slipped behind her head and his other hand around her waist pulled her close. She was certain that with their bodies seemingly touching from shoulders to thighs that there was no way that even the soft, warm California breeze could slip between them.

Her lips were warm as she eagerly welcomed him. He held her tightly, somehow feeling as though he would never have her as close as he wanted…needed. His tongue slipped through the slight opening in her lips and ran along the soft skin in her mouth, being certain to touch each spot that he knew tended to excite her.

"Mmm," she moaned; a soft sound that had his heart pounding and warmed his blood. Her mouth opened and their tongues danced just as their bodies had done moments before.

The passion of each kiss built on the one before. Jack leaned back slightly initially resting his forehead upon hers. Out of breath he closed his eyes; apologizing, but his lips still continued to press softly on her neck, stopping to pay close attention to that special spot just below her left ear.

"Elizabeth, I want you so badly…"

With his hands on her upper arms he stepped back. "I'm sorry. I'm still pushing and I don't mean to," he stated, but feeling much like an addict, with her as his drug of choice, he had little control.

Glancing at his watch, "Oh no, it's 11:45. I need to get you back to your room. From what I understand, I can't see you after midnight, but I'll certainly be at the altar waiting for you tomorrow."

Jack took her hand and they started across the sand toward the hotel. Upon reaching her room, Jack stopped and turned her to face him, "You will be there tomorrow, right?"

"You couldn't possibly be worried that I wouldn't be?"She replied with a slight smirk. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away…"

His hands cradled her face as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Miss Thatcher, soon to be Mrs. Thornton, I love you. Thank you for giving up your dream of a big wedding so we could do this now. I promise to make it up to you," he stated as his lips met hers several more times.

As she leaned against the hallway wall, she smiled and with misty eyes she responded, "Jack, I don't see that I've given up anything, I would marry you any place and at any time, so please don't think that you've taken something away from me, because you haven't."

She continued, "Besides, what makes the day special is the feeling and emotion that accompanies our vows…"

"Oh no, our vows…gotta go," he kissed her cheek, saw her safely inside her hotel room, and headed to his room to think and hopefully write.

Elizabeth sat her room key on the dresser and walked over to her closet. She pulled at the dress bag, unzipping it to take one more look. It still made her heart stop and she truly had no feelings of disappointment at the simplicity of her wedding.

She closed the closet door, grabbed her bag and took a seat on the bed. She pulled out her journal and a blank piece of paper for her vows. Taking a deep breath, she opened her journal and flipped through the numerous entries, eventually coming to an empty page.

She clicked her pen open and began to release the abundance of feelings and emotions onto the blank canvas…

" _ **Our lives are made up of moments, fleeting periods of precious time that we often take for granted, never realizing their value until they have become memories. We rush through each day, assuming that there will always be more, more time for acceptance; more time for forgiveness, and more time for love. Not until it is all taken away do we realize how priceless the gift of time truly is.**_

 _ **We waste so much of our time wishing our lives away. We wish to be older; we wish that Monday was Friday, and we wish that the love we found so many years ago had been cherished and not abandoned. Whether we realize it or not, we each need to reflect on the experiences of the past, allowing us to remember why they were worthy of our time to begin with.**_

 _ **My dearest Jack, please don't feel the need to make promises that you cannot possibly keep. I don't need you to move heaven and earth to make me happy, you already have. Nor do I expect you to give me the sun, moon and stars. My heart will be more than satisfied if you simply agree to stand under them with me.**_

 _ **During our lives, in our various relationships, familial, platonic or romantic, we should be certain to say everything in your heart, leaving nothing to chance. Say more than what is needed; do more than what is anticipated, and love more than what is expected. For everything in life is expendable, but love...love will outlast us all."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, then leaned back against the headboard of her bed and smiled before allowing the words for her vows to flow. She found them easy to write, knowing in her heart that if the situation is right, the emotions, feelings and heartfelt words will follow.

Her room was quiet, and as she shut off the light, darkness overtook her. She closed her eyes, pleading with her mind to settle, but much like a child on the night before Christmas, she was way too excited to sleep.

She tossed and turned, glancing periodically at the clock…1:15am, 1:47am, 2:16am. Suddenly her phone dinged signaling a text. She pulled her phone from the bedside table and smiled, for even in the darkness, his face lit up the room.

"I can't sleep. I love u… "

She smiled before her fingers began to press keys, "I love u 2."

"2morrow nite I won't have 2 leave…"

"Are u scared…?" she asked.

Before he could respond, she sent out another text, "B4 u ask, I'm not…"

"2 x-cited 2 b scared. I love u…" he assured her.

"U said that already…"

"It bears repeating…"

"I love hearing it, & I love u 2…"

Suddenly his phone rang, "Hey honey."

"Jack, I can't sleep without you here with me."

"Sweetheart, lay back, close your eyes and listen to my voice…"

"Okay…"

"Do you know when I first fell in love with you?"

"No," she whispered.

"You took my breath away the first day I saw you. But I think I fell completely and hopelessly in love with you on our dinner cruise. The salt air, your hair blowing in the soft summer breeze, your perfume captivated me, your smile…I just couldn't get you off my mind…oh who am I kidding; after I saw you the first time, I couldn't get your beautiful smile out of my head."

Jack lay back in bed; his room was also dark and quiet, almost too quiet. He called her name several times, but it was evident that she was now asleep. He closed his eyes and held his phone to his ear as he slowly fell asleep listening to the soft rhythmic sound of her breathing.

It was now 8am on Saturday morning. Everyone made their way down to the restaurant for breakfast, leaving Elizabeth alone to sleep in. However, little did they know, she had been awake for hours; sitting on her deck waiting on the sun to rise, feeling quite thankful that the day her new dreams were made of had finally arrived.

At 10 am, Julie, Viola and Mrs. Thatcher came to Elizabeth's room with a tray of food, only to find that she had ordered room service earlier, but her utensils were used for moving it around the plate instead of eating.

Elizabeth made arrangements for a hair stylist to meet them on the 6th floor in the room set aside by the hotel for the bride and her attendants, her mother and Charlotte. As Viola and Julie left Elizabeth's room for their hair appointment, Mrs. Thatcher took a seat on the bed to express how proud she was of her middle daughter.

"You know, in this day, it's difficult at times to hold firm to your morals and beliefs, but you did." She smiled brightly, "Look what you have, a man you obviously loves you dearly…"

Elizabeth's eyes watered, "I'm lucky; I know that. Jack is a great man, and his mom is wonderful too. Obviously you moms…and dads too, are the ones who have helped mold us into the people we are today. So thank you…"

"Do you need anything before I go to get my hair done?" her mother asked.

"No ma'am. I'm going to get a shower…oh; can you take my dress with you? Julie and Viola took theirs."

"Sure, what room is it in?"

"Room 614…"

"Okay, I have my phone so if you need anything, call me."

"I will, but truly I believe everything is done. I guess when you don't have a lot of arrangements to make the day can run much smoother. You know, it allows everyone to enjoy the whole experience."

"You don't regret not having a big wedding with the colors and theme and party? You won't miss it?"

"Well, I think maybe the only thing I'll miss is not having the beautiful pictures. I mean, it's just us, the water and the Justice of the Peace, but I'm sure that the beach will provide its own breathtaking backdrop."

Mrs. Thatcher kissed Elizabeth's cheek before heading to the door. She reached into her purse, "Oh, I almost forgot…this is something borrowed, and it's also old," she stated as she pulled a small handkerchief out to hand to Elizabeth. "And what do you know…it has blue in it too. So I guess you have the something old, something borrowed, and something blue."

As Mrs. Thatcher handed the handkerchief to Elizabeth she continued, "I carried this and so did your grandmother and great grandmother."

"Oh mom, thank you so much. I had forgotten about the saying. Now I just need something new. Oh, I bought a clip for my hair. I'm not sure I'll use it, but it's new. Does it count if I bought it myself?"

"It works for me and whatever you do, you will be beautiful," she kissed Elizabeth again before grabbing her wedding dress and heading out into the hall.

A few moments later, while Elizabeth was sitting on her bed contemplating what she needed to do and the order in which it should be done; there was a knock on the door.

"Mom, did you forget something?"

"Don't open the door, honey. It's me. I know I can't see you, but I forgot to give you your wedding gift, and I thought maybe you could use it today."

"I have yours too. How are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Open the door and stand on the back side of it. I won't look, but I think it's okay if our hands touch," he offered as he observed the door open slightly.

He handed her a bag which she excitedly took.

"Close your eyes, I have to get yours from my suitcase," she stated.

She walked back toward him with her eyes closed too. She knew that he was not allowed to see her, but wasn't certain if it went both ways. Being superstitious she was taking no chances.

As she walked into him, his arms instinctively pulled her in. She could feel his heart pounding as she pulled away…"We can't take any chances. Only a few more hours to go," she stated as she stepped back behind the door.

Opening their bags, Elizabeth found diamond earrings, a necklace and a tennis bracelet inside. Tears slipped from her eyes as she thought about how beautiful each item was, but then embarrassed that all she'd gotten him were personalized cufflinks.

"Do you like them?" he asked, concerned because she'd said nothing.

Through her tears she tried to respond, but her voice cracked and he could tell that she was crying.

"Honey, if you don't like something, I'll get you something else," he assured her.

"No you won't. Jack these are the most beautiful pieces of jewelry, next to my engagement ring that I have ever seen; I love them. Besides, now I have my something new."

"Thank you for the cufflinks, and now I won't forget our anniversary."

"That was the plan…"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I will never forget the best day of my life! I love you, Elizabeth," his hand crept around the door, taking hold of hers.

She could hear the emotion in his voice as he continued, "Thank you for this day; I love you." With his other hand he wiped away his own tears, "So, I'll see you at the beach in a few hours?"

"I'll be there…"

"I'll make sure that we have transportation for you and our guests to the site," he assured her."

"Hey, if we keep our eyes closed, is it okay to kiss?"

"It's okay with me," he said as each one closed their eyes and stepped from the door partition.

His finger under her chin lifted her lips to meet his. Her lips were soft and warm and held a hint of the French vanilla creamer that was contained in her coffee. They separated slightly, but as his arms enveloped her, pulling her deep into his body, their lips met again. This time it was much more passionate and purposeful, as their tongues met, and each one became lost in the moment."

"I love you, Jack Thornton," she whispered as she backed away and stood behind the door.

Jack glanced at his watch, 11:05am, "This is going to be the longest five hours of my life…" he stated through a frustrated breath. "Elizabeth…" he whispered.

"Yes Jack…"

"I love you," he whispered back as he released her hand and disappeared down the hallway.

She closed the door and pulled out the jewelry she'd just received from Jack. All items were gold with the pendant resembling a corkscrew with five perfectly round diamonds strategically placed going up the spiral bar. The earrings, also gold were thin hoops with diamonds down the front. As she opened the third box, she was taken by the dainty tennis bracelet with diamonds all around.

Her heart pounded with excitement for what was to come; for how her life was about to change, and for the blessings that she felt had been bestowed upon her, upon them.

Following her shower she sat on the side of her bed to send Jack a text…

"Getting ready 2 leave my room. Going 2 6th floor where we get ready. R u n ur rm…?"

"Yes, I'll stay put. Text me when u get to the rm. I have some things to take care of…"

"What things…? U will be there, right…?"

"Just things… I'll beat u there…"

"Love u…"

"Love u 2…"

Elizabeth grabbed her perfume and jewelry boxes, placing them back into the bag before heading to the 6th floor and her hair and makeup appointment.

Elizabeth stepped into the room and was amazed at how quickly Bailey, the hair stylist, and Pam, the makeup artist, were working. Both Julie and Viola looked beautiful as did the two mothers, with Charlotte receiving the final touches on her hair, while Grace received the blush and powder to complete her look.

Elizabeth sat in the chair as her hair was wet down again before blow drying. The women were laughing and telling jokes when there was a knock on the door. Viola got up and opened the door slightly.

Elizabeth could hear whispers, eventually turning in her chair to see what was happening, "Is something wrong?"

Viola turned toward Elizabeth, "Jack wanted to know the name of the Minister."

"Why, is he not here?" the anxiety in her voice was noted by everyone.

Hearing Jack's muffled voice, Viola relayed his message, "He needs his name for the check."

"Um, his name is…"

Elizabeth thought for a moment before getting out of the chair and grabbing her bag. Pulling out her sheet of paper she scanned it over and over, flipping it back to front and then to the back again. "Oh no; oh no…" she yelled as the paper dropped to the floor. Her hand over her mouth caught everyone's attention.

"What is it," Viola asked at Jack's nervous prodding.

Elizabeth stared off into the room, focusing on the wall but seeing nothing in between, "We can't get married. We don't have a Justice of the Peace."

Jack stood out in the hallway, "I need to talk to her," he told Viola.

"Elizabeth, Jack wants to talk to you…"

With his back against the outside hallway wall, Elizabeth walked up to the door. He reached his hand around the door frame, and she quickly placed her palm against his.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I made lists, but I guess as I revised them, that essential part was left off. We can't get married now," she stated as she continued to ramble. "I loved kissing you earlier, but maybe that jinxed us," she barely managed to speak the words through her tears which were quickly growing in intensity.

"We didn't jinx anything, besides we kept our eyes closed," he commented hoping to calm her.

"I peeked, and now I messed up everything. I'm sorry Jack…"

As his thumb gently stroked the soft skin on the top of her hand he assured her, "We're getting married today. I'll find a minister or a Justice of the Peace. Someone will marry us…"

 _ **NOTE: For those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures that go along with the story posted shortly.**_

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29- Repeat After Me

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 29- Repeat After Me…**_

"Jack, it's just an hour before the ceremony. You can't find someone in that short amount of time," she stated, her voice was somewhat muffled and the words were broken through her tears. "I'm sorry, Jack. Just blame it on me…I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Not meant to be…? Do you really believe that?"

"No, but it must be Karma for something I've done," she stated as tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, you did peek," he joked, trying his best to make her laugh and in doing so he could hopefully lighten his own mood.

"Oh yeah; see it is my fault," she responded, her voice sounding quite depressed and proving to him that his attempt to lighten the mood had fallen flat.

Neither of them was in a joking mood, but he hated her feeling solely responsible for this missing piece to their wedding, this integral missing piece.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"What…?"

"Do you love me? Do you love me enough to marry me?"

"Of course I do, but I don't think it will happen today…"

"Elizabeth, if I have to get the Lord himself to come down and perform this ceremony…"

"J-a-c-k…" if nothing else, he'd caused her to laugh, lightening her mood slightly. "That's funny Jack, but the reality is…"

He squeezed her hand, "The reality is that I love you, and by the end of this tonight, sooner I hope, you will be my wife."

She inhaled deeply, eventually releasing a cleansing breath, doing her best to relax and trust in him. "What can I do to help?" she asked.

"You keep doing what you need to do to get ready; although to me you are always beautiful. Don't worry, we are getting married today. Elizabeth…"

"Yes Jack…"

"I love you; I have my vows done and they will not go to waste, okay?"

"Okay; I love you too. You actually wrote vows?"

"I said I would."

"I guess I didn't think you'd do it."

"You were right; I closed my eyes and the words just came to me. Do you have your vows done?"

"Do I have my vows done…" she responded incredulously.

"Elizabeth, you haven't written your vows yet?"

"Jack, I know what I want to say. Besides, you're the one who told me that words come easily to me."

"Okay, I'll be back when I have the minister situation worked out, but don't worry."

"Yeah, right…"

She glanced back that the women in the room as he quickly released her hand and disappeared down the hall. She returned to the chair to continue the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. "Julie, would you hand me a piece of paper?"

Julie walked over to the desk, grabbed a clean sheet of paper and pen before walking across the room to hand them to Elizabeth. "You haven't written your vows yet?"

"I didn't think he was going to want to do it, but I guess he surprised me."

With a pen in hand, Elizabeth closed her eyes, took a deep breath and her words did as he promised…they flowed.

Jack had his ear glued to his phone doing his best to work magic. "Marley, this is Jack. Where are you? We've got a big problem, but I pray you have the resources to fix this," he stated as the anxiety in his voice was well noted.

"I'm downstairs in the lobby; what's wrong?"

"Don't move; I'm on my way down…"

As Jack rushed from the elevator, it was evident that he was a man on a mission. Jack had been busy with Elizabeth and the family last night and they hadn't actually met. Her initial thought was how handsome he was and truly not what she expected. Before she allowed herself to jump into crisis mode she thought about how lucky this bride to be was and how she hoped at some point to find her own true love.

"Jack…" she called out, immediately drawing his attention to her.

He quickly crossed the room, reached his arm out and shook her hand. "We forgot to get a minister or a Justice of the Peace. Do you have anyone you can call?" he blurted out, no longer trying to hide his distress.

"Calm down, I'll find someone," Marley stated as she pulled her book from her bag and took a seat, flipping quickly through the pages.

Sitting in the lounge, Mookie had no difficulty hearing Jack and realized that something was amiss. He stepped outside and approached Jack, "What's wrong?"

Jack pulled Mookie off to the side as Marley continued to peruse her book, searching for her list of officiants.

His look of concern quickly drew Rosa's attention and she walked over to join them, "Is Elizabeth okay?"

Jack's voice softened, "We don't have a minister or a Justice of the Peace. We can't get married unless we find one."

Jack glanced between Mookie and Rosa, "What's so funny?"

"Mookie can do it…"

Jack was amazed in that he knew Mookie but was not aware of that fact. "What are you talking about?"

"Jack, I was ordained last month so I could do the wedding ceremony for my cousin."

"How did you do that? Oh, I don't care as long as its legal I'd really appreciate it."

Mookie pulled out his wallet, retrieved his card and showed it to Jack, "If you don't think Elizabeth would mind, I'll be glad to do it."

"Man, you're a lifesaver," Jack stated as he pulled Mookie into a "man-hug" before grabbing Marley's attention.

"I'm still looking Jack, but I'll find someone," she stated.

"We've got someone," Jack stated enthusiastically before turning to Mookie, "The job is yours."

"Marley, this is my friend and former coach, Mookie Wilson. He was ordained online recently…wait you didn't tell me if it was legal. Is it legal?" his voice sounded frantic again.

Marley took a look at Mookie's card, "Calm down Jack. It is legal. Now that that crisis is averted, the limos will start lining up to transport the guests and wedding party in about thirty minutes," she offered.

"What about Elizabeth? She doesn't come over at the same time, does she?"

"No, she'll have about 40 minutes; that way everyone will be situated when she arrives."

"Are you okay? You aren't worried that she won't show up, are you?" Marley laughed softly.

"I have to get word to Elizabeth that we have someone to do the wedding… wait, not show up? I wasn't worried about that until just now. Do you think she won't show up?"

"Jack, she'll be there; calm down," she promised. Marley didn't know Elizabeth and was simply assuming that she would have to be crazy to walk away from Jack.

"Okay, I'm heading outside to monitor the limos; I'll see you soon," Marley advised.

As Mookie and Rosa watched Marley walk away they both looked at each other before Rosa spoke up and asked, "Who is that?"

"That's the wedding planner," Jack replied.

"I didn't think anything was really planned for the wedding. At least that's what Elizabeth told me," Rosa expressed her surprise.

Jack smiled, "She doesn't know. She gave up a lot to get married now, and I wanted her to have the wedding she'd always dreamed of. So, hopefully she'll love it."

Jack glanced at his watch; "I have to get word to Elizabeth that everything is okay. I'll see you guys on the beach," he stated as he started for the elevator. He had only run a few strides when he stopped and turned around, "Mookie…thanks man!"

Mookie said nothing but smiled in return as both men headed in opposite directions.

"Why did I agree to do that?" Mookie asked, suddenly realizing how unprepared he was.

"You'll do fine, honey. Besides, you saw them out on the beach last night. They are so in love and they need a little magic to bring all of this together," Rosa assured him.

Mookie took Rosa's hand as they rushed to the front desk. The clerk allowed them to use their computer and printer as Mookie retrieved what he needed to perform a simple wedding ceremony.

As they were called to the limos, Mookie's eyes rarely drifted from his paperwork, fearing that he was about to embarrass himself and ruin the wedding.

As Jack stood outside the "Getting ready room," he glanced at his watch, took a deep breath and smiled as he thought of saying "I do" within the hour and taking the woman of his dreams as his wife. He knocked on the door…

"Jack, you know you can't see her," Julie adamantly reminded him as she slowly opened the door, standing in the small opening so he could not see inside. Julie quickly began to laugh when she realized that Jack's eyes were closed.

"I know, I know; please just tell her that everything is fine and I can't wait to see her at the altar."

Before Julie could respond, Elizabeth was at the back side of the door, "Everything's okay?" she asked as Julie walked away and gave them a few moments alone.

"Everything is fine; I'm just anxious to say "I do…" he stated.

"How did you find someone so fast?"

"Don't you worry; it's all legal."

"Legal? I wasn't thinking it wasn't until you said that. Are you sure it's legal?"

"I'm positive…"

"Jack," she whispered.

Jack moved a little closer to the door opening but kept his eyes closed, "Yea honey."

"I'm sorry that I almost ruined everything," her voice was emotional as she did what she could to keep any tears from falling.

"Shh, everything is fine, and it just means that us…that this wedding is meant to be. I love you Elizabeth Thatcher and I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle."

She giggled, "Well technically it isn't an aisle since everyone will just be standing around, but I know it will be beautiful."

Jack's expression vacillated between excitement and fear, believing that she will love the wedding arrangements, but just a touch nervous that it won't turn out like he hoped.

His hand reached out and she immediately linked her fingers through his. They each released calming breaths as if by their simple touch they knew that everything would be okay.

"So, you will meet me on the beach, right?" he asked, sounding much like a joke, but with some sincerity mixed in.

"I can't wait, Jack…I love you!"

"I love you too," he responded as the sound of the elevator door opening caught his attention.

Jack opened his eyes and glanced down the hall where he observed Marley standing outside the elevator doing her best to flag him down. Her arms were flailing and without saying a word, she was telling him that it was time to go.

"Elizabeth, I have to go, but I will be waiting for you on the beach," he stated as he brought her hand to his lips before releasing her.

By the time Elizabeth closed the door, Jack was in the elevator with Marley and heading downstairs and to his awaiting limo.

"So everything is ready?" Jack asked as he nervously shifted from one leg to the other.

"Don't worry; everything is just like you asked," she responded.

"Oh, the ice cream truck…I meant to tell you to make sure that they serve anyone that comes up. I don't want any kids being turned away."

He thought for a moment, "Well, I don't want anyone turned away, okay?"

"No problem; I'll make sure that the ice cream people know…" she stated as they exited the elevator and headed for the limo.

Tom, Mookie, Rosa, Charlotte and Jack climbed into the limo with ample room to spare. Jack observed the final limo, the one set to carry his fiancé and her family to the site pulled up to the front of the hotel as they prepared to pull away.

"Are you nervous?" Tom asked.

"I'm more excited than anything…oh no, the ring; where is the ring?" Jack began patting down his pockets.

"I've got it," Tom stated as he reached into his pocket. First the left one and then the right, as his eyes widened and he appeared stunned.

"You don't have it?" Jack released the words with the fury of a champagne cork exploding.

Tom smiled before pulling it from his pocket. "I was just kidding…"

"Mom…"

"Tom, that wasn't nice to do to your brother…but it was a little funny."

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry Jack, just try to relax, okay?"

Before pulling away, Marley checked with the final chauffer, who advised that Jack had given him directions to the wedding site. Marley knocked on the window, "Is there room for me to ride?"

"Sure, climb in," Jack stated as he opened the door, stepped out, and allowed her to find a seat before he slipped back inside.

"Mom…Tom, this is Marley. Marley this is my brother, Tom, and my mom, Charlotte. This is Mookie and his wife, Rosa, but I guess you kinda technically met them a short while ago."

"So, you were tasked with pulling this all together in one week?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes ma'am, but to be honest, I had a blast, and I just know that she will love it," Marley replied.

"I hope so," Jack released a nervous breath as they pulled up just down the street from the hotel and the door opened.

As Jack stepped out of the limo his eyes watered. He'd like to say that it was caused by the warm Southern California breeze, but he truly knew otherwise. He walked toward the altar, passing many of his childhood friends who were invited by his mother. He stopped to chat momentarily with several of his Mets teammates who had been invited to the wedding, and flew in from various parts of the country.

He stepped closer to the altar, stopping along the way to shake hands with his soon to me brothers-in-law, Carson and Lionel, and laughed as he watched all of the kids playing in the sand while their parents fretted over them getting dirty.

Jack looked around at the beautiful flowers, chairs with the teal covering on the backs and the archway, made out of natural wood and decorated in her favorite beach color.

The sand was white; the water was calm, and initially everyone in the area was curious, but left them alone. That was until Carlos Greer from Page Six News arrived and a drone was observed flying above the location.

Jack excused himself and approached Carlos, "Hey, please don't make this a circus."

"That isn't my intent. I just want a few pictures," Carlos responded.

"Take the pictures you want, but its Elizabeth's day so please don't do anything to mess it up, okay?"

"Fair enough…"

"Please just stay out of the way. Speaking of staying out of the way, is that your drone?" Jack asked.

"No, but I believe it's from KCBS, so I would assume that you'll be on the news tonight."

Jack rolled his eyes, shook his head and returned to his spot under the arch. The drone was quiet, so he wasn't too worried. After all, he was quite happy to let everyone know that he was taken, and he absolutely was taken by her.

Back at the hotel, Mr. Thatcher knocked on the door and was welcomed inside by his wife.

"Oh my…" his eyes quickly watered, "You are absolutely beautiful," Mr. Thatcher stated to Elizabeth as he took both of her hands in his.

Elizabeth released one of his hands as she grabbed hold of her mother, "I love both of you so much. I know that it hasn't always been smooth sailing, but you two have shown me, well all of us girls, what true love is. I've seen the love you have for each other, and I'm just thankful because I believe that I've found that with Jack."

"Well, there is no doubt in my mind that he loves you completely, so what do you say we not keep him waiting any longer," her father suggested.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

They made their way to the elevator and down to the lobby where they observed the limo waiting out front. The chauffer opened the door and the vehicle easily handled Viola, Julie, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher and Elizabeth.

"Wait, where are Mrs. Bunch and my friends? We can't leave them," Elizabeth frantically announced.

"Honey, we couldn't carry all of them in this limo. They left a while ago with the other guests," her mother advised.

The limo pulled out of the hotel parking lot and carried them the 8/10 of a mile to the wedding site.

The entire four minute ride, Elizabeth kept her eyes closed, breathing slowly and trying to keep her nerves under control. Her breathing was initially ragged, but suddenly seemed to calm.

As they pulled up to the beach entrance, Mr. Thatcher took Elizabeth's hand, "Are you ready to do this?"

She replied quickly and without difficulty, "Absolutely." However, once her eyes open, her heart stopped.

With her door open she glanced outside, "We're at the wrong place. This is someone else's wedding; Julie, get back inside. Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing…"

Elizabeth was adamant as she addressed the chauffer, "Driver, we're at the wrong place."

"No ma'am, this is where Mr. Thornton told me to bring you," the driver assured her.

"I'm not getting out. This is someone else's wedding. Can you imagine how she will feel if she sees me here?" she turned back to the driver, "Please our wedding must be down the beach a little ways."

"Ma'am, I assure you, this is where I was told to bring you."

Her eyes watered; she saw no one, only the beautiful decorations, "It's beautiful, but it belongs to someone else."

"Is there a problem here?" Marley approached the limo.

"I'm so sorry; this must be your sister's wedding. We're leaving…"

"Elizabeth…"

"How do you know my name?"

"My name is Marley Hendrix and I'm a wedding planner…"

"Okay, but I still don't know how you know my name. I didn't hire a wedding planner."

"But Jack did," she opened the door wider to allow Elizabeth a full view of the wedding site. "Look under the archway…"

Standing under the teal covered wooden archway, Elizabeth observed Jack, his back to her as he stared out at the ocean, wearing the clothes she'd picked out, tan khaki trousers, a white shirt with a teal accent down one side and flip flops. His boutonniere was three small conch shells with a teal ribbon and a pearl flower accent.

"This is for me…really?" she whispered as her eyes watered; no longer due to embarrassment.

"Yes, it's for you. I hope it's what you wanted."

"It is absolutely beautiful, and everything I would have wanted if I'd had time to plan it. But how did you know what to do?"

"Jack told me what you wanted and…you know, you are a very lucky woman, because I think Jack would have moved heaven and earth to get this done for you in time."

Elizabeth glanced back at the archway and smiled, thinking to herself, "I don't think I deserve a man as good as you, but I am so blessed to have you."

Marley called her assistants over who brought a partition which concealed Elizabeth until she walked down the aisle.

Mr. Thatcher stepped out of the limo, turned back and helped out his wife, and Viola. "Are you ready?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Yes sir; I've never been more ready for anything in my life," she stated as he took her hand and helped her out of the limo.

"Do I look okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know my opinion doesn't matter, but I'd like to say that you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," Marley interjected.

"Thank you," Elizabeth commented before taking a gentle hold of the pendant on her necklace and bringing it to her lips. "Viola do you have Jack's ring?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Okay, let's do this…"

Tom, wearing a pair of khaki trousers, with flip flops and a teal shirt with a white rose boutonniere, walked back and escorted Mrs. Thatcher down the sandy aisle to her seat before taking his spot beside Jack.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked Tom.

Before he could answer, Marley smiled, "You have one happy bride there."

Tom leaned in and whispered, "She is absolutely beautiful. You are one lucky guy"

"Don't I know it," Jack responded.

Marley returned to the partition and gave Viola and Julie some instructions before she queued up the violinist.

The Butterfly Waltz began as Julie slowly made her way down the aisle. Wearing a teal strapless full length dress with a sweetheart neckline that gathered at the waist, she smiled at Carson and her children as she passed by.

As Julie made her way down the aisle, Viola stepped out from behind the partition, following the path her sister took before her. Wearing a teal dress with a lacey bodice which covered one shoulder, and a slit in the skirt that went just above her left knee, she made her way as all eyes moved from Julie to her. Each woman carried a bouquet of white calla lilies that had a teal interior.

As Viola reached the altar, the song ended, everyone stood, and turned back down the aisle.

The song, "Marry Me" by Train, sung by a local vocalist began as Elizabeth and her father stepped out from behind the partition and passed the initially unseen sign announcing Jack and Elizabeth's wedding.

Jack knew he was breathing as he felt the air entering his mouth, but somehow he didn't feel as though it was reaching his lungs. His eyes were misty and although he knew music was playing, and a beautiful song was being sung, the only sound he heard was the pounding of his heart.

She held tight to her father's arm as they slowly made their way down the sandy aisle. Her dress was white, sleeveless with a high neck, and a fitted lacey bodice. Her gown had a thin band around the waist as the skirt with a lace overlay fell just above her ankles in the front, but angled down to the ground in the rear. Her hair was pulled up loosely on both sides with soft curls falling down across her shoulders and framing her face as baby's breath accented down the back. She wore the earrings, necklace and bracelet that Jack gave her as a wedding gift and the handkerchief given her by her mother to use was pinned on the inside of her dress. She carried a bouquet made from teal roses and rosebuds, Wild Peonies, Calla lilies, Cream lilies, Ivory Tweedia, and Freesia accented with sparkling clear jewels. Elizabeth and her two sisters wore pearl shoeless sandals that fit around their ankles with a small loop over their second toe holding it in place.

Jack watched Elizabeth make her way down the aisle; his knees wobbled as his breath left his body. Each time he laid eyes on her he felt as though there was no way possible that she could be more breathtaking, and yet each time he was proven wrong.

He caught her eyes, deep blue, much like the water of the ocean behind him. Although he'd felt it before, right here, right now, his eyes looked through hers, deep into her soul and he knew that home was not a location, but a person… he knew she was his home.

He loved her smile. Anywhere she went she easily lit up the area, and made others feel at ease. On this special occasion, it was brighter and broader than he'd ever recalled seeing it before.

As they reached the altar, Mr. Thatcher shook Jack's hand, "Promise me that you will love her always…"

"I promise…"

Mr. Thatcher kissed Elizabeth's cheek before placing her hand in Jack's and watching as his fingers held her firmly. He then stepped back and took his seat next to his wife who was already crying.

"You did this for me?" she whispered as several tears slipped down her cheeks.

He whispered back, "I love you; I'd give you the moon if I could," he whispered back as his thumb brushed away her tears.

Elizabeth looked back at the altar, "Mookie…" she called out before turning to Jack, "You're sure this is legal?"

"I'm positive…"

"Thank you Mookie," she stated as practically every word spoken and every thought brought her to tears.

Mookie began as his hands in the air lowered, signifying that everyone should now take their seat.

" _ **I feel quite blessed to be here at this moment because I feel like I had something to do with Jack and Elizabeth getting together,"**_ Mookie stated as he glanced over at Rosa. _**"Okay, well to be fair, my beautiful wife was the one who suggested to me that we encourage this relationship, and I simply went along with her. But in all honesty, I generally discourage her from getting involved, but this time, it was impossible not to see that Jack and Elizabeth belonged together."**_

Mookie continued, _**"So with that little bit of information, I'm sure that Jack and Elizabeth would like me to get on with this…"**_

Mookie took a deep breath, looked as Rosa and then began, _**"Friends and family members, we are gathered together in the sight of God to witness and bless the joining together of Jack and Elizabeth in holy matrimony.**_ _ **Marriage is a contract not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and seriously and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities. Marriage is the moment where your hearts and souls are joined together for eternity**_ _ **,"**_ Mookie stated as he kept looking back at his papers for guidance.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to ask if you wanted to say your own vows…"

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "Do you want to?"

"I have mine," Jack replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

Mookie looked out into the audience, _**"Jack and Elizabeth would like to say their own vows. Jack, anytime you're ready…"**_

Jack looked into Elizabeth's eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled, but as the air was released, it sounded much like a soft laugh…a soft nervous laugh. _**"Elizabeth, I want to thank you for our many firsts… our first conversation, our first date, our first dance under the stars, our first kiss, our first 'I love you,' and even for our first fight. For although I knew I loved you, it was truly then when I knew that I couldn't live without you. So, thank you for believing enough in us to stand and…"**_ Jack quickly became nervous when he lost his place on the paper.

Elizabeth reached over and placed her hand on top of his, "It's okay; take your time."

Jack wiped a tear that slipped from the outside of his eye before continuing, _**"So thank you for believing enough in us to stand and fight even when you may have wanted to give up."**_

He smiled as he continued, _**"I promise to take out the trash, even in the freezing cold and pouring rain, and to be the one to unclog the tub drain, even though you are the only one with long hair. I promise to do my best to make you laugh because it is truly the best sound I know."**_

" _ **Elizabeth,**_ _ **I will rejoice with you when times are good, comfort you when life throws you a curve, and rally around you when you feel that no one is in your corner. Sweetheart…I will always be in your corner."**_

 _ **I promise that you will always count; you will always come first in my mind and in my heart, for my dearest Elizabeth, you will always be my greatest love."**_

Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's. They were misty, but easily showed the love he carried in his heart for her. "I love you," he whispered.

Elizabeth smiled, "I love you too."

Mookie cleared his throat, gaining Jack and Elizabeth's attention. _**"Elizabeth, are you ready?"**_

Elizabeth turned to Viola who handed her a small folded piece of paper. She closed her eyes for a moment begging her tears to hold off, but finding them slipping down her cheeks anyway.

Jack reached up and wiped away several of his own tears before gently using his thumb to dab at those that fell freely down her cheeks.

"Take your time, honey…" Jack whispered.

With one final deep breath, Elizabeth opened her eyes, _**"Jack, I didn't fall in love with you. I walked to you freely and willingly."**_ Elizabeth released a soft laugh before continuing, _**"Although it may have seemed like I was kicking and screaming at times, it was truly never about you. It was my insecurity, and fear that caused me to doubt that something so special, that someone as special as you could truly be in my life. Jack Thornton, you are such a good man, kind and generous, and it just took me awhile to believe you were real."**_

Elizabeth folded up her paper and continued without it…

" _ **I promise to value our differences as I do our common ground.**_ _**I will try my best to remember that there are many views to any situation, and my way isn't always best.**_

 _ **I promise to do everything in my power to give you the best version of myself, but I also know that when I fall short that you will be there with your strong arms to pick me up. I will share dreams with you, celebrate your victories and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are the person I love most in this world and you can be assured that will never change.**_

 _ **You know,"**_ Elizabeth took a breath hoping to calm her breathing, _ **"I do believe in destiny and fate, but I also believe that we are only fated with those things that we would choose anyway. In a hundred lifetimes, or infinite worlds, I would somehow find you and I would choose you every time. Jack, you will always be my best reality…"**_

"That was beautiful," He whispered. "I love you."

She smiled and released a quick breath through her nose that sounded like a soft giggle. She swallowed hard, "I love you too."

Observing that they were now finished, Mookie turned to Jack and whispered, "What's your real full name?"

Jack laughed knowing that everyone had always referred to him as Jack, "Its Jonathan Robert…"

" _ **Jonathan Robert Thornton, do you take Elizabeth Grace Thatcher to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"**_

"I do," Jack boldly announced.

Mookie then turned to Elizabeth, _**"Elizabeth Grace Thatcher, do you take Jonathan Robert Thornton to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"**_

Without hesitation, Elizabeth responded, "I do."

Mookie again took over the ceremony, _**"The exchange of wedding rings represents the vows and promises that Jack and Elizabeth have spoken here today. They signify to the world that they belong to someone special and in turn, someone special belongs to them.**_

 _ **Jack, as you place the ring on Elizabeth's finger, please repeat after me…"**_

Jack turned to Tom who handed him Elizabeth's wedding ring.

Mookie started, _**"Elizabeth, I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith and undying devotion."**_

Jack quickly repeated the sentiment as the ring easily slipped onto her finger.

Mookie then turned to Elizabeth, _**"As you place the ring on Jack's finger, please repeat after me…"**_

Elizabeth turned to Viola who handed her Jack's wedding ring.

Mookie stated, _**"Jack, I give you this ring to wear as a symbol of my abiding love, my eternal faith and undying devotion."**_

Elizabeth slipped the ring on Jack's finger as she repeated the sentiment.

Mookie then continued, _**"Inasmuch as Jack and Elizabeth have consented together in marriage before their friends and family; have pledged their faith and declared their unity by each giving and receiving a ring, and are now joined in mutual esteem and devotion; I now pronounce that they are husband and wife."**_

Mookie looked out into the rows of people and said the words Jack had waited patiently to hear, _**"Jack, you may kiss your bride…"**_

Jack stepped forward as his lips gently met hers. It was a simple kiss, tame yet emotionally powerful, and with it carried all of the love, joy and passion that were still to come.

As Jack and Elizabeth turned to face their guests, Mookie stated the words that both of them had longed to hear, _**"Friends and family, I am so proud to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton…"**_

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his as they walked together down the aisle, stopping at the first row to acknowledge their parents. Jack shook Mr. Thatcher's hand and hugged his new mother-in-law, while Elizabeth was enveloped warmly and lovingly by Charlotte.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked to the end of the aisle as the vocalist sang the Rascal Flatts song, "Bless the Broken Road…"

 _ **I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

 _ **I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
That every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

 _ **This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes it did**_

 _ **I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

 _ **Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know it's true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yeah**_

 _ **And now I'm rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**_

 _ **That God blessed the broken road  
Ooh, ooh  
That led me straight to you**_

Elizabeth had little time before the ceremony to take in her surroundings. Now, as she walked arm in arm with Jack, her husband for all of five minutes, she observed the gravity of the hard work that had been put in to making this the most perfect day of her life. Even without seeing everything, the broad smile on her face showed that everyone involved had succeeded.

Jack pulled her aside for what would prove to be one of only a few moments they would spend alone at their reception. "Elizabeth, you are always beautiful, but today, in that dress, you have taken my breath away. I love you so much."

He wiped away her tears, which hadn't ceased since she pulled up to the beach. "I know that you gave up a lot of your dream to make this wedding happen now, but I hope…"

Her lips pressed to his silenced him immediately. "Jack, for you to have even tried to accomplish this, I love and appreciate you more than you could ever know."

He held her in his arms as she broke down, her tears flowing unrestricted. "Shh, I'm sorry, honey. I know I didn't ask what you wanted and I just…"

She leaned back, "Jack Thornton, this is absolutely perfect. The truth is, this is exactly like my dream, and it just proves to me even more that we are soul mates, and were meant to be together. Thank you for doing this, all of this…"

His dimpled smile and glistening hazel eyes caused her to forget where she was as her lips eagerly covered his.

He laughed softly, "You kiss me like that again and we won't be staying for the reception."

"J-a-c-k…" she whispered with a harsh breath. Do you ever think of anything else?" she teased as she turned to take in all of the festivities.

Jack took hold of her arm and turned her back to face him, "Not since this past spring when I caught a glimpse of you."

Feeling a bit naughty herself, she leaned in and whispered, "So, how long do we have to stay? Oh and where is the honeymoon?" She giggled as her parents approached to again offer their congratulations. .

Located just a short distance down from the site of the wedding were beautiful tables, decorated in her favorite teal color. In the center of each one sat cylindrical glasses, one tall and four shot size, placed on top of a mirror. The tall one contained water, varying shades of teal beads, and a shell with all four of them holding a floating white tea light. All of the candles were lit, casting a beautiful glow along the beach.

There was a buffet table with chicken, beef and fish selections along with various potato and vegetable dishes. There was also a table serving hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken nuggets, French fries and tater tots, a favorite of the children, and apparently some of the adults as well.

The ice cream truck pulled up much to the delight of everyone on the beach, as those present were thrilled to hear "Ice cream for everyone…"

The small Sweetheart table was decorated with a beautiful flower arrangement, an engraved hurricane candle holder and place settings for Jack and Elizabeth with "Mr." and "Mrs." signs hanging from their respective seats.

The "Favors" table was decorated with a Hydrangea centerpiece and held teal boxes containing various chocolates. Off to the side was a clear glass goldfish type bowl containing teal, mint, beige and white M&M's, each little candy decorated with "Love," "11-11-17," "J&E," or "Mr. & Mrs." On the other end of the table was a framed picture announcing Jack and Elizabeth's union

The single layer wedding cake sat atop a full cupcake tier as all items (both chocolate and vanilla) were topped with teal colored icing and decorated in a beach motif theme.

Jack and Elizabeth spent a few moments with their parents before walking through the small crowd to speak to each and every guest.

"Jack is that Carlos Greer from Page Six News?" she asked as she observed the figure she'd only seen previously on TV standing off to the side as a photographer was snapping pictures.

"Yes, that's him…sorry," he responded.

"Well, just keep in mind that their motto is that if you don't want it reported on Page Six…DON'T DO IT!," a comment from Elizabeth that was successful in placing a smile on Carlos' face.

"Hey, you guys…" Marley called out as she approached Jack and Elizabeth. The photographer would like to get pictures with just the two of you and some with your wedding party and family.

Jack and Elizabeth followed Marley down to the water where the photographer quickly joined them. After numerous pictures were taken, the wedding party, including their parents joined them for more photos.

Once the photo session was completed, Elizabeth approached Mookie, "I want to thank you for a beautiful service. I know this isn't what you had in mind when you came here for our wedding, but I have to tell you, it made this day perfect." She stepped in and hugged him and then embraced Rosa as Jack stuck out his arm to shake Mookie's hand, offering his own thanks for saving the day.

As music played on the beach, Marley directed Jack and Elizabeth over to the sandy makeshift dance floor for their first dance at husband and wife. He took her hand and led her out to the center of the "floor" as their song, "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing," by Aerosmith began to play…

 _ **I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
**_

 _ **Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
**_

 _ **Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
**_

 _ **Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
**_

Jack and Elizabeth danced under the beautiful blanket of stars, easily forgetting that they were not alone. He whispered in her ear how he never dreamed that he would ever be this happy, and that his only regret is that is father did not live to see this day.

As the song ended, Mr. Thatcher tapped Jack on the shoulder, "I believe that this next one is mine…May I cut in?"

"Absolutely," Jack stated as he tenderly kissed her lips before placing Elizabeth's hand in her fathers and stepping away.

"You look absolutely beautiful and happier than I think I have ever seen you," he whispered.

"I am daddy; he's a good man, and I love him so…"

The Heartland song "I Loved Her First" began as Mr. Thatcher took her in his arms and they began to dance.

 _ **Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love; you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
**_

 _ **I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything, life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
**_

 _ **I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
**_

 _ **How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be that same freckled face kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time  
**_

 _ **I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
**_

 _ **From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
Yeah, I loved her first**_

As the song ended, Mr. Thatcher cradled her face in his hands, and with tears in his eyes he whispered, "I love you, baby girl." He kissed her cheek, and as he leaned back, Elizabeth brushed away his tears, "I love you too, daddy."

With both the first dance and the father/daughter dance completed, the other guests took to the sandy beach to dance under the stars. Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they slipped away.

Walking along the shoreline, they assumed that no one had noticed, but in fact everyone had. They simply left them alone to enjoy a private moment together.

They continued down the beach toward the Santa Monica Pier and the iconic Ferris wheel. He took her hand as they climbed the stairs to the boardwalk, "Take a ride with me…"

"I'd go anywhere with you," she replied as they walked to the Ferris wheel.

As they stood in line, a man with two small children handed him two tickets.

"Thank you," Jack stated as they scooted out of the line. Jack turned back to the man, "The ice cream truck is there for everyone. Go and enjoy yourselves."

The two little girls turned to face Jack and Elizabeth, and with the tale tell sign of ice cream on their faces; it was easy to see that they had already partaken of the sweet treat.

"As you can see, we've already had some. That was so nice of you to allow everyone to enjoy it. I wish you two the best…"

As Jack and Elizabeth began to walk away the man called out, "Hey, this may seem odd, but are you Jack Thornton?"

"Yes I am, and this is my wife, Elizabeth…"

"Hey everybody, this is Jack Thornton, our Dodgers centerfielder," causing everyone in line to turn, step aside and allow Jack and Elizabeth to move to the head of the line.

Jack shook hands with every man in line; already feeling comfortable in his new role as husband, but now he was comfortably settling in, no longer a Met, but now a welcomed Dodger.

Cell phones came out of everyone's pockets and flash after flash was observed until they took their seats on the Ferris wheel.

Following their ride, Jack and Elizabeth returned to the beach where they walked hand in hand. He turned catching her silhouette as the full moon cast a beautiful glow down upon her. They stopped walking as he turned her to face him. Without saying a word and wasting no time, Jack's lips met hers with the excitement and passion of a man truly and wholeheartedly in love.

Her lips opened while their tongues danced as their bodies had done only moments before. As they separated, he pulled her close again, not wanting to release her. Each subsequent kiss became more passionate and held the promises of their hopes and dreams for the night.

Realizing that they had been gone for awhile, she wrapped her arm through his and they returned to their family and guests and their small patch of sand on this extraordinary beach.

It appeared that the buffet was enjoyed by everyone, with Jack even inviting Carlos Greer and his photographer to partake in the food.

The ice cream truck was visited by the younger family members and guests, but the long line showed that even the beach goers were enjoying this sweet treat.

As the evening wore on, it was time to celebrate by the cutting of the cake. Jack and Elizabeth, with his hand covering hers, sliced into the single layer cake, cutting small pieces for each of them.

"Please be nice…" they stated in unison as the cake was held by each of them.

Gently, they each presented the piece of cake to the other, doing their best not to leave any mess. With a small amount of icing left on Elizabeth's lips, he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers before she had an opportunity to brush the icing away with her finger.

Using his tongue, Jack pressed gently through the slight opening in her lips. The taste of chocolate remained as his tongue slid along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth.

Elizabeth leaned back slightly, "Did I tell you that I bought something red?"

Jack's eyebrows arched as he leaned in and whispered, "When can we get the honeymoon started?"

 _ **NOTE: For those of you who follow the two fan fiction pages on Facebook, pictures and possibly videos will be posted in hopes that they will help bring this chapter to life. If you don't currently follow either of the pages, join "When Calls the Heart~Fan Fiction" on Facebook in order to view the pictures/videos in the comments section of my post announcing the posting of this chapter. If you have trouble, let me know…**_

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30- Was That an Earthquake?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 30- Was That an Earthquake?**_

 _ **Note… This is the beginning of their honeymoon, and as such, it may be too much for some readers, but still tame for others. I will say that it is a bit saucier than I've written before, and I certainly don't want to offend anyone. I did my best to write it tastefully, but if you think it may not be to your liking, please just move along. I'm sure that you will be able to find something else that you'd like to read.**_

 _ **Those of you who choose to venture forward, you have been fair warned…**_

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Marley approached Jack and Elizabeth, "I'm sure you two are getting close to leaving, but I have one more thing I'd like to do before you go."

Jack and Elizabeth quickly gave their approval before Marley stepped away to speak to the DJ.

"Oh, Marley," Jack called out as he trotted over to her. "I want to thank you for everything you've done. This whole day and evening has been perfect, and to see the smile on Elizabeth's face was worth any amount. You name your price, and I'll leave a check with my mom…"

Marley stuck out her arm to shake Jack's hand, "I appreciate the opportunity to do this. I have to admit, it was a challenge, but I had the best time, so thank you. As for the check, Elizabeth's father has already taken care of everything…"

"What about the bonus I promised you?"

"Jack, he covered the balance and then some, so we're straight."

Jack smiled outwardly, but internally he wondered if there were going to continue to be issues regarding money between them. He knew that as her father he wanted to pay for Elizabeth's wedding. However, he never expected her parents to cover the plans he'd authorized.

Jack looked back at Elizabeth who was chatting with her sisters, her friends from school and Rosa, so he took the opportunity to speak with her father.

Jack approached his new in-laws, "William…I just wanted to thank you for taking care of the wedding planner's bill; it wasn't my intention for you to cover my expenses."

Mr. Thatcher and Jack stepped away from Grace, "Jack, it's my daughter's wedding. If she had decided on her own to have a big wedding, I'd have covered the expenses."

"But sir, I made the arrangements; I don't want you thinking that I can't take care of her."

"Jack, I have no doubt, given what you accomplished here, that you will go to the ends of the Earth to provide for Elizabeth and make her happy. I was just doing my parental duty by paying for her wedding. You already covered the private jet and the hotel for all of the guests. So, are we okay?"

"Of course we are. I just don't want you thinking that I can't or won't take care of her or my financial obligations," Jack commented.

"That never crossed my mind," William assured her. "Just really doing my fatherly duty, okay?"

"Okay…"

Grace stood a few feet away, but was still privy to their conversation, and smiled as she observed them again shake hands before William pulled Jack in for a man hug.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen…" Marley called out garnering a good portion of the guests' attention. "I'd like to ask everyone to clear the dance floor for one final special dance."

As everyone complied the DJ began to play "Because you loved me" by Celine Dion. Jack approached his mother and took her hand while Elizabeth escorted her father out on the dance floor.

 _ **For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all**_

 _ **You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

 _ **You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

 _ **You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

 _ **You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**_

 _ **You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

 _ **You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

 _ **I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

As the music came to an end, Mr. Thatcher and Charlotte kissed their respective children, walked them over as Elizabeth's hand was placed palm to palm with Jack. Their parents again kissed them before returning to their table.

Anticipation of the night ahead of them had Jack pushing to get their honeymoon started. Holding Elizabeth's hand, he pulled her from person to person thanking them personally for attending and encouraging them to continued eating and dancing.

Jack even stopped momentarily to thank Carlos Greer for his professionalism in not making their ceremony a circus.

"Jack, I want to thank you for not kicking me out. After what happened before, that's really what I expected," Carlos stated before turning his attention to Elizabeth. "I'm very sorry about the story I posted before. I know it caused some problems, but I'm glad to see that you've worked it out. You're a beautiful bride, by the way."

Elizabeth hesitantly smiled. Not familiar with all of the press interest in her and her new husband she replied, "Well, I guess it just goes to show you that things are not always what they seem."

"You're right, and we are double and triple checking our facts from now on…but I'm still sorry."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through Jack's and pulled her body as close as the space would allow, "You know Mr. Greer, a part of me wants to thank you because although what I saw on your show upset me, and initially broke us up, it made us face fears we each had and we're stronger than ever."

Carlos laughed, "That is until the next salacious story comes along."

"Look Carlos, whether it's me or someone else, I just ask that you verify your facts before you report them. After all, you're reporting on people's lives here," Jack stated before pulling Elizabeth away to finish personally saying good night to their guests.

"Okay, the last people we need to talk to are our parents," Jack stated as they drifted over to the family table.

Mr. Thatcher stood and stuck out his arm to shake Jack's hand. He leaned in and whispered, "I'd like to officially welcome you to the family."

"Thank you William. I'm honored…"

Each family member got their final hug and kiss in before it was evident how anxious the newlyweds were to leave for their honeymoon.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and turned to face the crowd, now growing with Dodger's fans many of whom followed them back from the pier. "Thank you everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to come here tonight. Please continue to enjoy yourselves and Elizabeth and I will catch up with you after we return from our honeymoon," he stated as his finger under her chin lifted and turned her face.

As their eyes met, he eagerly captured her lips, "Bye everyone…" he yelled out as he pulled her toward their awaiting limo.

She smiled at the flowers lining the sides and hood of the limo, and the back window caught her eyes. "Jack look…"

Jack smiled at the personal touch Marley added as they were leaving. He smiled at the beach scene vinyl sign that covered the back window…

 _ **Just Married…**_

 _ **Jack & Elizabeth**_

 _ **November 11, 2017**_

 _ **Santa Monica, California**_

Finding themselves finally alone, Elizabeth practically jumped into his lap and hungrily covered his mouth with hers. Surprised, but quite pleased at her eagerness, Jack's hand slipped under her dress and gently ran up her calf and thigh.

Assuming that they were riding back to the hotel to grab their suitcases she asked, "So, where are we going?"

"We're leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow, but tonight we're staying at the hotel…"

"What hotel?"

"Casa Del Mar, why?"

Seeing her expression he suddenly felt horrified, "What's wrong?"

She moved over, sitting in the seat beside him, "Jack, I don't want people knowing that we're there having sex."

He couldn't help but to laugh, "Are you serious? Honey, I assure you that no matter where we stay, people will know what we're doing, or at least what I hope we'll be doing tonight."

"Jack, I can't make love to you under the same roof where our mother's are…and my father? Oh my word, no, I can't. "

"The same roof? Do you remember how big this hotel is? We have one of the suites that they save for honeymoons," he explained.

"Yes, I'm well aware of how big the hotel is, and I was in one of the suites this morning when I went to see my mom before I had my hair done."

"Well, then you know how nice they are; it will be a wonderful night."

"Jack, I'm sorry, but it just makes me uncomfortable to think about people seeing us tomorrow morning; the guys will want to high five you, and the women, well the ones who really know me will be watching to see if I can still walk."

Jack felt certain that her rambling was coming from a place of nervousness but he couldn't help but laugh at the visual she'd left for him, "Honey, I hate to burst your bubble, but everyone, including our parents will know what we're doing, because that's what they did on their wedding night."

"Well thank you for that visual Jack."

He knew she was anxious, and felt that she would have realized how foolish she sounded if she wasn't fighting the nerves about their first night together. He had only been her husband for a matter of a few hours, but it was certainly long enough to know that he was not about to tell her how silly she was being.

"Honey, I'm sorry; I guess I didn't think of everything. What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?"

"Please take me to another hotel."

"It's 10:00 at night. I don't know if I can find anything at the nice hotels. Maybe we can sneak in and no one will know we're there…"

"Jack, do you have any idea where those suites are?" she asked.

"Yes; they are on the top floor," he advised her.

"Do you know where my parents are staying?"

"No, your dad got their room."

Elizabeth smiled, "They have a suite on the top floor next to the one the hotel calls the 'Honeymoon Suite.'"

Obviously not aware of that fact, Jack's eyes widened and he felt the breath being pulled from his body. Suddenly he realized that he was in jeopardy of having everything explode in his face by putting her in a "Honeymoon Suite" located unbeknownst to him, next to her parents.

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket and began anxiously punching buttons.

"Jack, there's a Motel 6 two blocks down the road. They always keep the lights on; they'll have a room."

"Elizabeth, I'm not taking you to Motel 6 for our first time together. I'll find something else," he responded as his fingers continued pressing buttons on his phone.

If he could have stepped out of the limo at that moment, he'd have kicked himself for not thinking of their wedding night accommodations. He knew how anxious she was likely to be and having her parents right next door was certainly not likely to enhance their first lovemaking experience.

Although they were only 8/10 of a mile from the Casa Del Mar, the traffic from those visitors leaving the general pier area made the usually short trip much longer.

Jack stuck his phone in the seat pocket in front of him, "I have a room at The Shutters on the Beach; is that okay?"

"Jack…"

He frantically pulled his phone back out and again began punching buttons as the limo pulled up to the Casa Del Mar entrance, "Don't worry; I'll find us something else."

As her eyes watered she placed her hands over his, "Please, forgive me. You have done everything in your power to make this day something I'll never forget, and Jack, you have far surpassed my wildest dreams. This is truly the best day of my life. But now, all I'm doing is complaining about where we spend our wedding night. I'm sorry; I'll be happy wherever we stay… just not next to my parents."

"You wait right here. I'll grab our bags and I'll be right ba…"

Before he could finish his sentence, she pressed her body to his as she leaned him against the seat, her mouth eagerly covering his. "Don't ever think that I don't want to be with you. I have wondered about this night for a good portion of my life, and I've dreamed about it since I met you…" she barely managed to respond before his arm around her waist pulled her close. His other hand slipped behind her head urging her closer as his mouth hungrily captured hers.

"Oh, excuse me, sir…ma'am," the chauffer called out as he immediately closed the door.

Embarrassed, Elizabeth exhaled as her head rested on Jack's chest, "Well at least I had my clothes on."

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be back with our suitcases. Once we get to The Shutters, we'll work on your clothing issue," he smiled as he leaned her back slightly and his lips again met hers.

Her lips were firm, but softened immediately upon his touch. Her mouth opened slightly as his tongue pressed through her lips, sliding gently along the soft skin, eliciting sensuous moans from her which fed his desire.

His heart pounded and he swallowed hard, "Give me ten minutes; I'll be right back with our bags," he kissed her cheek, and slipped out of the limo as she watched him run inside.

Although she wasn't wearing a watch, it appeared that he returned to the limo quickly and completely out of breath, indicating to her that he'd run most of the way.

With the bags left outside for the chauffer to place in the trunk, Jack slipped back inside the limo, where his lips immediately found hers, proving that he was quite eager to resume where they'd left off.

As the limo left the site of the Casa Del Mar on its way to the Shutters on the Beach, she leaned back slightly. Her lips were only inches from his as she teased him, almost begging as she softly, sensuously ran her teeth across her bottom lip.

"You have no idea what that does to me," he barely managed to speak the words before his hands cradled her jaw line and he pulled her close. However, even as his lips consumed hers, much like his favorite meal, she was still not close enough.

As they both forgot where they were, he leaned her back on the seat with his body resting upon hers. His lips met the soft skin just below her ear as his hands tenderly ran up her bare arms. With electricity flowing through each of them, their bodies warmed quickly.

Their bodies were jarred as the limo pulled into the driveway of The Shutters, accidently bumping the curb on the way in.

Jack looked out the window and observed the beautiful hotel before them. He sat up, pulling Elizabeth's body with him as the limo came to a stop at the front door.

"I'll be right back," Jack whispered as he kissed her cheek and ran inside to check in, again leaving Elizabeth alone in the limo.

While waiting for Jack, Elizabeth observed the chauffer taking their bags inside, handing them off to the hotel bellman, before stepping back outside with Jack close behind.

Excitedly Jack returned to the limo, opened the door and helped Elizabeth outside. As her feet hit the ground, his arms slipped around her waist and their lips again met. This kiss was soft and gentle but still carried the excitement of the passion to come.

He took her hand and led her through the doors to the lobby, complete with soothing light, comfortable seating, a piano and operational fireplace.

They stepped into the private elevator and Jack pressed the button to the third floor. Having been advised that the elevator opens directly into their suite, once the doors closed Jack wasted no time…

He backed Elizabeth against the wall of the elevator as his hands resting on either side of her shoulders held her in place. His eyes met hers; they held the deepest blue he'd ever seen and there was no doubt in his mind that he could easily drown in her.

His lips captured hers, initially the kiss was tender and gentle but as their connection deepened, so did their passion.

"Oh Jack…" she whispered as her skin tingled at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. "Ja-ck…" she attempted to get his attention as the door opened, but then closed again. His hands and lips on her skin had her thinking of other things.

"Oh E-liz-a-beth," he drew out her name in breathless syllables.

His finger traced along her jaw line before cradling her face in his hands. His body pressed hard against her as his hands encouraged her face closer. As his lips met hers, it was strong, and powerful, and almost felt frantic as if he wanted…needed to immediately touch, taste and experience everything about her.

The elevator door opened again. The suite was large with two balconies, each one with a slightly different view of the ocean. Between the two doors was an electric fireplace that was previously turned on by the staff. Soft, romantic music was playing throughout the suite.

Sitting on a table was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, and a bowl of fruit. Placed on a small table was a bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice and two glasses.

As Elizabeth stepped forward to exit the elevator, Jack took hold of her hand. When she turned around to face him, his arm slipped behind her knees and he swept her up in his arms, carrying her into the room.

Their suitcases had already arrived; they were easily found, but left out of the way near the room closet.

Feeling bad that she'd made him wait for months to be with her intimately, she assumed, based on his passionate kisses in the elevator that he wanted to skip the "preliminaries" and move right to the lovemaking.

She kissed his cheek before whispering, "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back." She stepped away and grabbed her overnight bag which contained his request, a red negligee.

"Elizabeth," he called out causing her to turn around, "Sweetheart, we have all night."

"But Jack, I thought…"

Jack closed the distance between them; he placed his hand on her upper arms, "I know I seem, well enthusiastic, but we don't need to rush. I want this to be the best night of your life, so we can go as slow as you like, okay…?"

"I love you Jack. Thank you for today," she stated as she looked around the room, "and for tonight. This is better than I could have ever dreamed it would be."

"You haven't seen anything yet…" he stated which caused her to giggle. "Oh, so you get married and suddenly your mind is in the gutter…" he laughed along with her.

He took her hand and led her over to the champagne, "Would you like a glass?"

"I'd love one," she responded as they both laughed when the cork blew across the room and the bubbly began to flow.

Having eaten very little at her reception, Elizabeth took the plate of chocolate covered strawberries and walked back toward Jack. Taking one from the plate, he held it to her lips, watching as she sensuously slipped her mouth around the end of the strawberry, biting it in half. With a smudge of chocolate left behind on her mouth, his thumb brushed across her lips, sweeping the sweet treat away.

She immediately took his hand and brought it back to her lips. Her eyes were locked on his and as her mouth opened, her teeth gently nibbled on his thumb while her tongue moved across his skin removing any sign of the chocolate from his finger.

Jack's hand slipped behind her head as he encouraged her mouth closer until their lips touched. The caress of his lips on hers was summer warm and whisper soft as the heat that was building between them was much like rain falling from the sky and sizzling on the hot asphalt.

He handed her a glass, "I'd like to make a toast to my beautiful wife…"

" _ **Happy marriages begin when we marry the ones we love, and they continue to blossom when we love the ones we marry."**_ He took a deep breath and as his eyes began to water he continued, _**"I married the woman I love, and will forever love the woman I married. To my beautiful wife; I love you…"**_

Following his toast, their eyes met and the tone of the room returned serious, "I have never seen you look more beautiful than you did today, than you do right now. I love you, Elizabeth," he stated as he held out his hand; "Dance with me…"

He took the glass from her hand and sat both of them on the table. She took his hand as his arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close. With the Adele song, "Make You Feel My Love" playing softly in the background, he led as they danced, covering the open area in the room.

 _ **When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love.**_

 _ **When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love.**_

 _ **I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong.**_

 _ **I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue,  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.**_

 _ **The storms are raging on a rolling sea,  
Down on the highway of regret.  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**_

 _ **I did make you happy, make your dreams come true,  
There's nothing that I would not do,  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love.  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love.**_

The song ended, but Jack continued moving, mesmerized by the woman before him, the love of his life, his bride.

Elizabeth's fingers began to work nervously on the buttons of his shirt. As each button was released, her hand opened his shirt wider and her lips pressed gently against the skin on his neck and chest.

She could feel his breathing becoming more rapid and pronounced and although he may not have considered it to be manly, he was certainly not immune to soft moans of satisfaction that easily passed through his lips.

Although she'd never made love before, she was quite comfortable with him and everything he was doing. However, she couldn't help but to acknowledge the nerves that seemed to be settling inside her.

 _ **Will he find me to be worth waiting for? Will I satisfy him? Will it hurt?**_ All legitimate questions that she'd wished she'd resolved before now. She'd talked with her girlfriends about this very thing since she was a young teenager. She wasn't naïve; she knew what to expect. However, the strength of her desire, combined with the feeling of free falling through air caught her somewhat unprepared.

She closed her eyes and simply allowed her body to feel, enjoying the salty taste of his skin on her lips. Warmth circulated throughout her body at the simple touch of his hand on her skin as the familiar flutter of butterflies returned to settle in her stomach.

As she pulled his opened shirt over his shoulders, the garment fell to the floor. Her tongue traced along his collarbone, as she worked toward the center of his body. Her lips made contact with his chest as his eyes closed and his head rolled slightly back. Her fingers traced up his arms and over his shoulders, slipping through the hair on the nape of his neck.

The touch of her hands on his body lit him up like a candle that was burning at both ends. He'd wanted her…he'd wanted this, for so long and now he had the best night of his life staring him in the face. He'd never been nervous before, but then again, this was the first time that he'd truly made love and the emotions were overpowering.

Jack captured her lips as he backed her toward the bed, stopping when her calves pressed against the mattress. He leaned back slightly, only inches apart as his eyes met hers.

He said nothing; the kindness and love in his eyes said it all. But as he gazed upon her, Elizabeth felt as if every ounce of breath was being pulled from her body, floating in the air like frozen heat.

As he held her face tenderly in his hands, she began to feel her knotted nerves untying. His lips covered hers, initially tender, and gentle, but with each subsequent kiss, the passion grew and they became more bold, deliberate and purposeful.

Elizabeth turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder, "Jack, would you help me with these buttons?"

Her skin tingled as his fingers fiddled with the row of tiny buttons running down her back. Impatiently she asked, "Jack, can you get them?"

"Buttons, why do women have to have so many buttons?"

"Why are you looking at other women's buttons?"

"I promise I don't look at other women's buttons like I look at yours."

With her dress open all the way down her back she turned to face him, "So you like my buttons?"

His lips met the soft skin on her neck as his tongue traced upward to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, "We aren't really talking about buttons, are we?"

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little nervous."

He wrapped her in his arms, feeling her soft skin through the open back of her dress. "Elizabeth, your buttons are the only ones I have or will ever dream about," he laughed softly.

Observing her arms holding the top of her dress up he felt the need to reassure her, "Tonight is for you, Elizabeth. We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"I don't want to think Jack; I just want to feel and experience… I want to learn everything about you…everything about us, okay?"

Jack smiled; his dimples were deep and adorable and he did his best to put her at ease as he held her in his arms.

As she held her hand over the top of her dress to hold it up, he grabbed her overnight bag and placed it in the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she slipped inside.

In the bathroom, she released her dress and watched as it fell to the floor. She carefully and lovingly picked it up and hung it on the shower rod before pulling out his requested clothing choice. She touched up her makeup, spritzed the air with her favorite Flowerbomb perfume, and tightened the clip in her hair before shutting off the light, turning the knob and slowly opening the door.

She stepped out of the bathroom wearing a red silk negligee with lace inserts that ran at an angle from her hips to the hem. The garment was held up by thin spaghetti straps attached to lace that ran in a low cut "V" between her breasts. The opening was held together by three thin crisscrossing straps that adequately covered her, but was meant to entice the admirer.

Choosing to give her some privacy, Jack completed what he needed to do, and stepped out onto the deck overlooking the ocean. As he heard the creak of the door when it opened, he turned and stepped back inside, closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth was overcome by what appeared to be thousands of red and white rose petals scattered about and in the soft light of several meticulously placed fragrant candles was Jack holding a long stem red rose in his hand.

He walked toward her; his burning gaze was as tangible as the full moon hanging in the sky. He opened his mouth, wanting desperately to speak, needing to tell her how breathtakingly beautiful she was, but no words passed through his lips. He was at a loss, as if his brain and vocal chords were no longer working in unison.

As he saw her standing in the doorway, Jack wasn't certain why he'd asked her to wear red; after all it wasn't his favorite color, and he certainly needed no help getting his motor running where Elizabeth was concerned. However, standing before him was truly a breathtaking vision, and much like a Matador, Elizabeth was waving her red cape, as he found the Bull in him becoming more difficult to contain.

He closed the distance between them as one arm went around her waist pulling her against his body. As their lips met, his other hand behind her head encouraged her lips even closer, deepening their connection. His hand wrestled through her hair as pieces of baby's breath hit the floor along with the clip that held several pieces of her auburn tresses in place.

Her skin tingled as his fingertips traced from her wrists up to her shoulders, stopping as they slipped under one of the thin spaghetti straps that held her negligee in place. As the strap slipped over her shoulder, his lips immediately met her soft skin.

She felt the heat coursing through her body as his fingers then dropped the other strap over her shoulder and her negligee fell to the floor in a silky puddle.

Jack's body ached for hers, needing to feel her skin against his. He'd fantasized about this night, but now he realized that the real thing far exceeded his wildest imagination.

His lips quickly met hers; they were bold, yet gentle; soft, yet determined; and hot, so fiery hot. His arms swept around her nearly naked body, pulling her close until they were touching, skin to skin. His arms ran up and down the length of her back, finding the need to touch her all consuming, and they each quickly lost themselves in the passion.

Elizabeth slipped her fingers through his hair, as their bodies seemed to mold together, as if they were liquid. Any movement he made, she followed as their bodies seemed to fit perfectly, much like the Lord made each of them with the other one in mind.

Her lips opened slightly as a sign of surrender. His tongue slipped through, gently running along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth, making certain to touch on those areas that were the most sensitive. Her gentle moans revealed that although they'd never been this intimate before, he evidently already knew her well.

Her fingers on the drawstring of his pants untied the bow and with a gentle tug, the elastic waistband slipped down his hips and fell to the floor, oddly meshing as the cotton and silk lay comfortably side by side on the floor.

Jack was like a kid in a candy store, desperate to taste and touch everything, but wanting to take his time, wanting to give her time, and praying for this night to last forever.

His arm behind her knees swept her up in the air as he carried her the short distance to the bed where he lay her down with her head on the pillow. He couldn't help but to take in the complete beauty before him; how her skin was so soft, so perfect, not a single blemish, and her breasts, oh how he'd dreamed of her breasts, equal in size and perfectly shaped.

His heart was pounding so loudly that he felt it thumping in his ears. He glanced down at his own chest wondering if she could see each beat through his skin. Standing beside the bed wearing boxer shorts, he was well aware of how his body was responding to her, but wondered how she would feel when his complete nakedness was revealed.

She smiled and tapped the side of the bed, "Are you going to join me?"

Jack lay down beside her. His fingertips traced down her arm, bringing her hand up to his lips, he whispered, "Elizabeth…"

Never having felt this vulnerable before, Elizabeth was thankful for the soft candlelight in the room, somehow not making her feel so naked. Although, she had to admit, what she truly felt was far from nervousness. She felt completely alive and excited by his touch.

Her hand slipped behind his head pulling him closer, "Jack, I have wanted this for so long, please make love to me…"

His lips covered hers quickly but gently as their mouths opened and tongues tangled. Each short separation and subsequent kiss was more powerful and passionate than the one before.

Jack's hand brushed across her abdomen stopping as it lay on the flat of her stomach covering her belly button. She continued to feel the electricity of his touch flowing through her and experiencing no pressure from the weight of his body, it seemed as if he was floating somewhat over her. His lips pressed tenderly against the soft salty skin below her ear as he slowly traced down her neck and onto her collarbone.

His tongue brushed down between her breasts as his hand gently covered one while his lips kissed the other. She tasted sweet, much like a ripe cherry he'd tasted once on a trip out of the country.

Her chest seemed to swell and she arched her back coming closer to him as his mouth opened wider practically consuming her modest breast. Not one to play favorites, he moved to the other side as his lips covered her other breast while his tongue brushed gently across her erect nipple.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and moaned softly as she had to wonder why she'd waited so long to allow her body to experience these sensations. However, even in her euphoria of the moment, she knew that what was happening, what she was feeling would only be right with Jack.

Elizabeth was thankful that breathing was involuntary, because as his lips continued to touch and taste her body, taking in oxygen was truly the farthest thing from her mind.

She felt his fingertips tracing up the outside of her leg, slipping his finger under the lacey hem of her red silk panties. Hooking it on his bent finger, her hips rose slightly as he pulled her panties down her long, shapely legs, dropping them in the growing pile of clothes beside the bed.

Sensing her slight uneasiness his hand swept several strands of hair from her face, "Elizabeth, are you okay? Please be honest with me…"

"Jack, I have wanted to make love to you for a long time. My nervousness has nothing to do with you; I just want to make sure I give you what you need too."

He kissed her forehead, "I'm lying in bed with my wife; I'm already way ahead of the game. Please don't worry about me. Tonight is about you; what you want; what you need." He swallowed hard before releasing a soft breathy laugh, "Besides, I suspect in giving you want you want, I'll be quite satisfied myself."

While her soft, warm lips covered his, her fingers traced circles on his chest, taking a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and rubbing gently. His nipple was not the only erect part of his body as Elizabeth felt his bulging boxers pressing against her hip as she was now experiencing both excitement and nervousness.

Her hand slipped down to the waistband of his boxers. Slipping her fingers under the elastic, she heard him gasp softly, "Is this okay?" she asked.

"You don't need to…"

"Jack, I want to know about you," she stated as he laid still, his eyes closed while her hand gently took hold of him.

She may never have had sex before, but she was well aware of the human body mechanics of it all. However, she was surprised at how hard it felt, when at the same time, the skin was so soft. Her hand wrapped around the width of it and she slowly rubbed up and down the length of him. She felt somewhat proud of herself when she observed his eyes close, heard him moan and observed the look of pleasure on his face. She also never thought in a million years that something like this could possibly make her proud.

"Oh Elizabeth…" he moaned as she felt his hips move against her hand.

Although she'd never been this close with any other man, and talks with her girlfriends who shared what their men enjoyed was her only intimate experience, it was evident that she was satisfying some need in him.

Doing his best to contain himself, he took hold of her hand…

She hesitated, sounding disappointed, "I'm sorry; did I do something wrong?"

His lips boldly covered hers, "Shh, if you keep going I'll be spent and won't have anything left for you."

He rolled her back on the bed as his hands began to explore her body. She felt his fingers tracing up her legs, first her calves, then the outside of her thighs. His fingers traced across the front of her legs, massaging the inside of her thighs, touching her in places that she'd previously only dreamed of. Her senses were in a heightened mode and she felt as though she was being transported to another place, a paradise of sorts, as her entire body shuttered.

Jack's lips met hers; it was hot, demanding and possessive as his body pressed firmly against hers. Touching from lips to toes, it felt as though her curves matched perfectly with his.

With his arms around her body, they rolled from side to side, eventually tangling themselves in the bed coverings. Still wearing his boxers, Jack removed them before rolling over her body and straddling her hips.

Jack positioned his body down her legs slightly as her knees bent and rested along his waist. Elizabeth swallowed hard knowing that she was so close to experiencing what she had spent several of her teen and all of her adult years protecting, saving for this moment, saving for him.

His hands rested on other side of her shoulders as he pressed his lips against hers. As he rose up slightly he saw her face, "Elizabeth," he whispered.

"Make love to me, Jack. I need to feel you inside me," she breathlessly responded.

Beneath his hand, the give of her body was soft and supple as he slowly pressed inside her. She was initially uncomfortable, causing Jack to stop at one point, afraid that he was hurting her.

"I'm fine; please…" she practically begged him to continue.

Slowly they began to work together, finding a rhythm that was comfortable for each of them. Her body rose to meet his as they each found the pleasure in every single movement. His lips pressed against her neck; she could feel his warm erratic breath, and his wildly pounding heart, which not surprisingly rivaled hers.

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Jack's waist, linking them at her ankles on his back as she held him tightly against her. She could only wonder why she'd waited so long to experience this with him as an incredible sensation filled her entire body.

Jack collapsed beside her barely able to breathe, let alone move. He managed to pull Elizabeth's body up onto his chest as his arms around her shoulders made her feel safe and secure.

Neither one spoke as they each attempted to catch their breath. Although they lay naked in bed, the room was warm, partially due to the fireplace, but mostly attributed to the fire that appeared to burn right through them.

Assuming that she may feel uncomfortable, he pulled the blanket over them. He kissed the top of her head as he released his arm lying across her chest and wiped several tears from his eyes.

She turned in bed, resting her chin on her folded arms and gazed into his misty eyes. "Are you okay?"

Observing her own tears, his thumb brushed them away before resting his hand along her cheek, "I love you so much Elizabeth and I cannot imagine my life without you. I know it isn't manly to cry after making love, but this is truly the most meaningful experience I have ever had."

Elizabeth edged up further in bed, meeting her lips with his. Her lips were soft and gentle, obviously forgiving, and quickly forgetting, of any pain she'd just experienced.

Jack placed his hand on her back as his fingers tenderly moved across her soft skin. With each of them replaying their own mind blowing experiences in their heads, they soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Several hours later, still dark but nearing 6am, Elizabeth woke. She was now lying on her left side with Jack snuggled up to her back. She had hold of his arm and held it tightly between her breasts.

Slowly she slipped out of bed and searched for something to wear. Finding her suitcase locked, and with no key in sight, she opened his bag and pulled out a blue plaid flannel shirt. Slipping it on, she found it to be a typical shirt that fell low in the front and back and cut up on the sides.

Watching him sleep, she observed him pull her pillow into his chest, holding it tightly. Reaching into her bag, she grabbed her journal and favorite writing pen and slipped out onto the deck.

Taking a seat, she was mesmerized by the sound of the ocean, and the beauty of the full moon, each one seemingly within arm's reach, but yet still so far away. It was early morning in November, November 12th to be exact, and yet the weather was comfortable with a soft warm breeze blowing off of the ocean.

She had to admit, if she moved with Jack after this school year, she could get used to the milder temperatures on the west coast.

She watched in the moonlight as a couple, obviously in love walked along the water's edge. Stopping in the soft light, he turned her to face him. As their arms held each other, they kissed, and Elizabeth wondered if they could possibly be as happy and in love as she was at that moment. Realizing that there was no way possible that their happiness could surpass hers, she took a seat, closed her eyes and momentarily meditated.

Feeling overcome with emotions, she opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page, and did her best to purge the feelings and emotions she carried onto the vacant canvas…

" _ **My mom was always very quick to say, 'each stage of life requires a new version of you.' I acted as though I understood what she was saying, but truly felt oblivious to the meaning. Right here, right now, no truer words have ever been spoken.**_

 _ **We travel through the stages of life, always seemingly wanting more, but not realizing that with the benefits comes the responsibility, and often times we're totally unprepared.**_

 _ **As I hit my teens and early twenties, the new version I had for myself did not seem to mesh with what was the going trend. Many of my good friends dated, believed in free love, and slept around as if it was expected, teasing me because I held tightly to that precious part of myself. 'Just do it and get it over with,' they'd say, as if I was a shiny new car needing a hammer taken to me to provide the first dent in my otherwise pristine armor.**_

 _ **As a result of my beliefs and the version of myself that for me seemed the most comfortable, I have met men who have come and gone without getting past their own selfish wants, needs and desires. That is until you so boldly entered my life.**_

 _ **I believe this is most definitely where blessings come into play. Although I was blessed with a wonderful family, I didn't truly understand the meaning of love until you entered my life. Of course I love and cherish my family and friends, but never before had a man put my needs before his own. Never before had a man made me feel so important, as if I truly mattered in this world.**_

 _ **Before you, my life was captured in the endless seconds that seemed to tick away slowly, never ending, with nothing seemingly changing along the way. Then you came along and I now cherish every second as my life feels less like a trickle of water down a clogged stream and more like an exciting, energetic waterfall.**_

 _ **To those who have loved and encouraged me along life's journey, just know that the pieces of me have remained the same from birth until now. Although occasionally a jumbled mess; scattered about with no rhyme or reason, the only difference is that on those occasions they have been put back together differently.**_

 _ **My dear husband, you make me laugh, even when I don't want to. You make me feel special, even at times when you probably didn't want to. You have faith in me even though I have certainly disappointed you. You've found it in your heart to love me even though there is no doubt that I've hurt you. But the greatest gift of all is that you picked me. Above all others, you waited for me, for the imperfect person that I am, but we are most definitely perfect together. I said 'I do' yesterday with a heart full of love, but I promise you this…I would do it all over again every day for the rest of my life.**_

 _ **I love you with my whole heart. I have been blessed to know you as my best friend, and now as my husband and lover. You will always be the very best part of my day."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and wiped the tears as they slipped down her cheek. She sat her beloved leather bound book on the side table before walking to the railing, her thoughts seemingly rolling out to sea with the tide.

Jack's eyes remained closed as he stretched. Reaching for Elizabeth, he found her missing. As his eyes opened, he found her standing in his shirt against the railing with the soft light of the moon shining down upon her.

He sat up in bed unable to avoid staring at his wife, the love of his life. Her long, shapely legs seemed to go on forever as the back of the shirt fell mid-thigh and the cut up on the side showed her hips and the fact that she was not wearing panties.

She was beautiful, and he never realized how sexy, enticing and breathtaking a woman could be in an old flannel shirt. Then he realized just as quickly that no other woman could possibly garner this reaction from him as his body felt the need to touch her, taste her, and make love to her again.

He slipped out of bed and into his trousers, walking quietly toward the deck, being careful not to startle her. "Elizabeth," he whispered as he stepped closer causing her to glance in his direction.

She smiled; it was warm, and she looked both happy and content, "Good morning," she replied as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into his body.

He brushed the hair off of her shoulder as his lips met her neck, "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She turned around to face him, "I'm better than okay. I love you so much, Jack Thornton."

"I love you more…"

"Jack, there is no way that you could possibly love me more…"

"Well, Elizabeth Thornton, this very well may be our first fight as a married couple, because I believe that I do," his hand behind her head brought her closer until their lips met.

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

"Mr. Thornton, what do you have on your mind?"

"Come back to bed with me and you'll find out," he teased as he held out his hand to her.

Elizabeth slipped into bed as Jack peeled off his trousers and lay down beside her, "May I ask you something?" she asked.

"You may ask me anything?"

She looked down, clearly nervous about the question.

Jack's finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his, "You have no idea how much last night meant to me, and before you ask, you gave me everything I need."

"Jack…I…"

"Are you okay?" he asked as his fingertips gently worked up and down her arm.

"I'm good Jack. May I ask you something else?" her coy smile had him wondering what was on her mind.

"Ask away…"

"I know that the west coast is known for earthquakes…"

Assuming that she was going to be concerned about following him there he attempted to make light of her apparent concern. "Honey, I lived in Southern California until I started playing pro baseball, and I only experienced one earthquake and it was really small. They're really nothing to worry about."

She knew that wasn't true, but continued with her thought, "Did we have an earthquake last night?"

"Earthquake? Last night? No, we didn't have an earthquake…"

"Okay, I was just wondering because I sure felt the earth move," she smiled as he pulled her against his chest.

Elizabeth whispered, "Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"San Francisco for a few days, and then we'll drive up the coast. I thought maybe we could spend a day with my mom in San Diego since we won't be back for Thanksgiving Day. Then we could spend the holiday with your parents. Is that okay?"

"I've never been to San Francisco. It sounds magical, but…"

"Before you say anything, we won't be staying with my mom. I have us a hotel room…"

Jack rolled Elizabeth back on the bed as his lips met hers. Each one felt the familiar sensation of their hearts pounding and the feeling of free falling through air.

Without releasing her lips, Jack's fingers began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, his shirt, starting at the top. As the material fell away from her body, his lips trailed down to her chin, onto her neck and then met the soft skin on her chest.

With her shirt off and both lying in bed sans clothes, Elizabeth whispered, "Jack, what time do we need to leave?"

Jack straddled her body as he took hold of her hands. Raising them above her head, he leaned down and covered her lips. "Our flight leaves at 9," he whispered.

As the kisses became more and more passionate and their breathing became more rapid and shallow, he responded, "We can take a later flight…"

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: To those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction notification pages, there will be a few pictures posted there shortly.**_

 _ **I received one review asking if there was anywhere else that the pictures could be viewed. I was unable to directly respond to the person as they were not signed into the fan fiction site. So, hopefully they, as well as anyone else that's interested will see this...**_

 _ **For those of you who are not on Facebook, send me an email at bbflabradors aol .com and I will send you the pictures.I know that is written weird, but for some reason it will not allow you to post an email address on this site. So, take the bbflabradors and do the rest like you would a regular email address.**_


	31. Chapter 31- You Rock My World

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Note: Major Steam Alert…Jack and Elizabeth are still on their honeymoon, so if you shy away from steam, move along as this may not be what you are looking for…**_

 _ **Chapter 31- You Rock My World**_

"Jack…Jack; wake up…" she called out doing her best to waken him. "Jack, come on, do you know what time it is?"

"Mmm, I don't really care. I'm not ready to put clothes on and leave this bed," he whispered, his eyes refusing to open.

He reached out for her; even with his eyes closed he could sense where she was. He pulled her back down onto the bed, disappointed by the feeling of silk between his skin and hers.

Jack's fingers released the belt on her robe as his hand slipped under the silky material, and he could feel her body melt under his touch.

"Do you ever get tired?" she teased. Looking into his eyes, it was the first time she'd seen them open in hours.

"I'm making up for lost time," he snickered as his arm pressed against her naked back pulled her closer to him.

His other hand behind her head brought her lips to his. They were hot and soft, and he had no doubt that he could live the rest of his days in bed with her, his beautiful wife.

"Jack, not that I'm not enjoying this, because believe me, I am, but aren't we supposed to be out of here today and on our way to San Francisco?"

"We're taking a private jet and all I have to do is give the pilot an hour's notice. The hotel room is paid through tomorrow, so we're good," he explained as he pulled her body against his.

"But Jack, it's almost 4pm; we apparently slept the day away," she advised.

He stretched; "Mmm, we didn't sleep the whole time," he teased; the joy in his voice expressed his complete satisfaction.

"No, we certainly didn't…" she softly giggled as her smile brightened the room and made his heart beat just a bit faster.

"Well then, I'm in no hurry to leave, are you?" he asked.

"No; I'm with you, so I'm happy anywhere," she giggled as her hand swept through his hair and cradled the back of his head. "I love you so much, Jack."

His eyes met hers. No words were spoken; at that point, none were needed. He rolled her back on the bed; his eyes never drifting from hers.

As her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed in anticipation of his touch. His lips first met her forehead; it was sweet, and tender. Then he kissed her cheeks with a peck to the nose in between before his lips met hers. It was familiar, hot and sensuous. Her soft moans stirred him, as the passion with each subsequent kiss quickly grew in intensity.

Jack was like a kid in a candy store. He was hungry, but the only thing he wanted was Elizabeth. He wanted to touch, taste and feel everything about her, realizing after last night, their first truly intimate night together, that he had never felt so complete, so satisfied, so loved.

He slipped her robe over her shoulders, as his lips met the soft skin on her neck, trailing down along her collarbone and over her shoulder. His left hand cupped her right breast as the touch of his thumb and finger on her nipple quickly brought it to attention.

His hands gently moved across her body as her soft sighs expressed, without words, her true pleasure. He drew her firmly toward him; his lips captured hers. The kiss was slow and deliberate as his tongue slipped through her lips and gently ran across the soft, tender skin on the inside of her mouth.

Elizabeth found his arms to be strong, and his lips to be soft, as each part of his body that touched hers brought about even more feelings of excitement and pleasure.

He whispered her name and the soft warmth of his voice further melted her. Her skin tingled as his fingers traced up her leg, resting along her hip.

She had to admit to herself that the more she felt his touch, the more she needed him; the more she wanted him; the more she wanted everything that his body was doing to hers.

Her knees instinctively bent as his body slipped between them. His hands on her hips held her body in place as he slowly entered her. He could only assume that her body was more accustomed to the action as he did not observe her wince as he did on their wedding night.

Their initially slow rhythm found her body rising eagerly to meet his. As he drew her more closely against his body, his mouth pressed firmly down upon hers. It felt as though fire was burning though them; much like a summer rain hitting the hot asphalt causing the steam to rise.

Her hands rested on his back as she felt his taut, rippled muscles straining with passion. He did his best to maintain control over the desires he knew that he was quickly losing control over as both his rhythm and breathing became more rapid.

Although they were feeling to feeling, emotion to emotion, skin to skin, neither one felt as though they were close enough. If able to unzip their bodies and pull the other one inside it would have already been done.

Each stroke of her tongue along his neck and chest sent shivers over his shoulders and across his abdomen, causing him to tighten around her. Their connection was fiery, passionate and hungry as a bolt of heat seared right through them.

Jack rolled over, lying beside her as he pulled her gently up onto his chest. She listened as his heart, first beating out of control, calmed as did his breathing. His hand moved up and down her back as his fingers traced designs in her skin.

Her arms crossed on his chest as her chin rested on her linked hands. He opened his eyes and caught her beautiful smile, "I take from your expression that I did good?" he laughed softly.

"Until now I never really understood what my friends meant when they said 'he rocked my world.' My dear husband, I now understand, and you have truly rocked my world," slightly embarrassed by the thought she buried her head in his chest and giggled.

His hand on either side of her face lifted her head until her eyes met his, "Mrs. Thornton, you rocked my world the first time I met you."

She edged up his body, but before her lips met his he softly asked, "What made you give me a chance?"

She moved over beside him, and bending her elbow, she rested her head in her hand, "Every time I told myself that you were just like the rest, you did something, or said something that told me you weren't."

With her fingers she swept several sweat dampened locks of his hair from his forehead. "We had only met and you were worried enough about me to push the issue of meeting me in the parking lot and making certain that I got back to my car safely." As her eyes watered she continued, "I fought you tooth and nail; I didn't want to get close, but the more I pushed you away, the more you pressed harder, showing me that it was okay; that my feelings were safe with you."

He brushed several tears away, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to dampen the mood."

"You didn't. I just want you to know that I love you. I was in love with you before I allowed myself to feel it, and I will love you for the rest of my life," she whispered as her lips met his. It was warm and soft as she again rested her head back on his chest.

He reached for the sheet and pulled it over the lower half of their bodies while his fingers continued to dance lightly on her back.

A short while later Elizabeth slid out from his hold, slipped into her robe and walked over to the balcony.

Jack woke, stretched and reached for her. Finding the bed empty, he opened his eyes and softly called out, "Hey, I thought we were staying in bed forever."

"As wonderful as that sounds, I don't think it's very plausible, do you?" she asked before turning back to look out at the water.

Jack got out of bed, slipped into his trousers and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close as his lips pressed against her ear, "You are so beautiful."

She leaned into his body, "You're prejudice…"

"I'm in love."

"Well Jack, that's definitely something that we have in common." She looked out at the couples walking hand in hand along the beach. "Jack, let's go for a walk. It's hard to believe…look, people are out in the water. It's way too cold for that on the east coast."

They walked back inside to change and outside they went. Holding hands they walked along the wood plank walkway toward the boardwalk. Stepping down onto the sand they continued down the beach.

Several blocks down, they came upon a palm tree growing out onto the water. Attached to a limb was a tire swing. Elizabeth walked out into the shallow water, and as an east coast girl, she found the water to be so much warmer for this time of year than what she was used to.

She climbed on the swing; laughing while Jack gave her a push, he sent her swinging out over the calm water as the sun set on the horizon.

Surprisingly still dry, she carefully climbed off the swing as they continued down the beach. Seeing a shell that caught her eye, Elizabeth headed toward the water to retrieve it as Jack pulled out his cell phone to capture the moment. The setting sun cast a beautiful glow on the water as she walked toward the waves rushing against the shore.

Returning to Jack with her shell in hand, their palms kissed as he wrapped her in his arms and with the sun setting in the horizon, his lips met hers.

"If you keep kissing me like that, we'll never make it to dinner."

"There's always room service," he teased.

"But I have a beautiful dress that I want to wear for you tonight."

"Then I guess we should get back so you can dazzle me. Although Mrs. Thornton, in your shorts and tank top, I'm already dazzled…" he reminded her as he took her hand and they walked back toward the hotel; went upstairs and changed for dinner at 1Pico, located in the lobby.

She stepped out wearing a V-neck, navy blue maxi dress with crocheted lace elegantly gracing the fitted bodice. The sleeves were sheer lace as the open back and banded, fitted waist sat above a sweeping full length skirt.

Jack stood up from the bed and approached her, "Mrs. Thornton, every time you enter a room, you give me butterflies. You are so beautiful, but…"

"But what?" she asked.

"I think you're missing something," he advised as he observed her glance at herself in the full length mirror. Seeing nothing wrong she looked back at Jack, "I don't see anything that I'm missing."

He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a long, slender velvet box that had until that moment gone unnoticed. He handed it to her, "Open it…"

Inside, she found a while gold heart shaped pendant on a chain, with a separate gold heart, lying in the middle of the larger one. The golden heart had engraved "Forever & Always" and attached to the bale were their birthstones. The larger white gold heart had engraved "Jack…Elizabeth" with a diamond set in between their names.

Jack stepped behind her as the pendant lay perfectly just above the beginning of her modest cleavage and he hooked the clasp, resting it against her neck.

With his hand on her upper arm, he turned her around to face him, "Now it's perfect…"

He took her hand and they left the room headed for dinner.

They were seated on the patio with a beautiful view of the Santa Monica pier in the distance.

Elizabeth ordered pan roasted day boat scallops with baby artichokes, lemon, garlic and capers, while Jack decided on a 14 oz. New York strip steak served with rosemary fingerling potatoes and a green salad.

A bottle of champagne was brought to the table along with a plate of pumpernickel bread and honey butter. The waiter poured the champagne before disappearing in the back to check on their food.

Jack held up his glass, "Here is to marriage to the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure and privilege to know. You made my life perfect when you said 'I do.' I love you Elizabeth."

Their glasses clinked together and they each took a sip. The waiter brought their meals, placing the seafood in front of Elizabeth and Jack's meal, which Elizabeth teased was equivalent to a side of beef, was placed on the table before him.

"Are you hungry?" she teased.

"I've been working hard. I need to build up my energy," he coyly responded.

"You most definitely have, and I'd be remiss if I didn't tell you how very much I have appreciated it," she giggled

"Maybe when we get back to the room…"

She quickly teased, "Don't get me wrong; I'm certainly not complaining, but are you really the Eveready Bunny?"

"I'm seriously trying to make up for lost time. I won't apologize; I can't get enough of you."

"I don't want you to apologize; besides it could be the other way around and you not wanting to have anything to do with me," she snickered as he reached over and took her hand.

"Don't even tease about something like that," he stated as he glanced around the restaurant. "The truth is, I could make love to you right here, right now," he laughed internally at the look of shock that covered her face.

"Jack Thornton…"

"Okay, maybe I'm teasing about that one, but that certainly would be a real ice breaker for us coming into the Dodgers' organization, don't you think?"

"That certainly would be…wait, what do you mean, maybe?"

Jack smiled, arched his eyebrows, and brought her hand up to his lips, "I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

"I love you too…"

Dinner conversation returned to normal with Elizabeth gushing over the plans Jack put in place for their wedding; the lengths he went to in making it a memorable occasion, and how appreciative she was for everything he had managed to accomplish. It moved on to Jack apologizing for almost ruining their wedding night, a situation that she reminded him was quickly remedied.

He placed his hand on top of hers, "I hope this has been everything you've ever dreamed of."

"Jack, from the wedding to the wedding night and well, the day after too has far surpassed my wildest dreams. You are a remarkable man, and I hope you know how much I love you."

He brought her hand up to his lips, "I'd do anything for you."

Suddenly a group of waiters and waitresses walked over with a chef specialty, Salted Caramel Sundae, and sat it on the table.

Elizabeth looked up, "Thank you but we didn't order that."

"Yes ma'am, we know," their waiter advised. "It has come to our attention that you two are newlyweds, and we just wanted to bring something to you to celebrate…congratulations!"

Jack shook the waiters hand, "Thank you very much; it looks delicious."

Following dessert, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked toward the elevator.

"Look at that; you know how much I love that," Elizabeth stated as she glanced at a notice someone had left on the wall. "It's interesting that they advertise that."

"I assume that's what we're going to be doing tonight," Jack stated with a smile. He pulled her closer to his body as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside, taking the ride up to their floor with no stops in between.

They walked into their room with Elizabeth being a few steps ahead of him. He reached out and took her hand, turning her around to face him. He said nothing; actually his lips said everything that was needed.

As they separated, he spoke, "You go change and I'll be waiting for you."

"Are you sure?" she hesitantly asked.

"Will it make you happy?"

She said nothing but simply shook her head up and down.

"Then change and I'll be waiting for you," he stated as he watched her walk away.

She slipped into the bathroom; having forgotten her bag, she was doing her best to find something to slip on.

Hanging on the back of the bathroom door she found a pair of Jack's sweatpants and she slipped them on. Although too large for her slender frame, she pulled the pants up and tied the string tightly around her waist. Seeing his Star Wars t-shirt, she quickly threw that on. Looking in the full length mirror what she saw did not exude sexuality… "Hmm, not your usual honeymoon attire."

He sat on the edge of the bed staring at the bathroom door wondering what she'd be wearing when she stepped back outside. Then he thought about their plans for the night, and he was well aware that as far as he was concerned, it made no difference what she wore. He released a soft laugh and shook his head, "Thornton, no matter what she wears you can be assured that it will be too sexy for you," he whispered under his breath.

Jack heard a knock on the door, "Room service…"

Opening the door the waiter rolled a cart into the room, "Enjoy your evening."

"We plan to; thank you," Jack responded; he handed the waiter a very generous tip as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

He pulled back the bedding and slipped under the covers. Hearing the door open, his eyes left the view of the Santa Monica Pier through the French doors on the balcony and glanced toward the bathroom.

"You're dead Thornton," he thought to himself as she approached the bed wearing his clothes. "Why are you wearing that? I mean, you look amazing, but…"

"Well, I was looking for something that wasn't…you know…"

"Sexy…? You've failed," he laughed as he pulled back the bedding and patted the side of the bed.

Elizabeth smiled as she slipped under the covers beside him.

"What's that?" she asked as she glanced over as the room service cart.

"We've been quite active. We need sustenance." he responded as his arm around her shoulders pulled her close. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She glanced up and quickly pressed her lips to his, "Go ahead, I'm ready…"

Jack reached for the TV remote, pushed several of the control buttons before pressing "Play." He put his arm around her shoulders, pulled her onto his chest and they began watching one of her favorite movies, "Sleepless in Seattle," while the roaring electric fireplace provided ambiance.

A short while into the movie Elizabeth glanced up at Jack, "What's on the cart?"

Jack sat up and pulled a container over; taking the lid off he revealed a bowl of popcorn, and snacks…Raisinets, Goobers, Sno-Caps, Good & Plenty, Buncha Crunch, Jack's favorite, M & M's, and Elizabeth's treasured, Haribo Gold-Bears. Also on the cart was bottled water, soft drinks, two glasses and a bottle of wine…just in case.

"WOW, you've thought of everything," she stated as they both sat up in bed, held hands and with their free hand each one reached into the popcorn bowl.

With the bowl empty and the movie halfway over, they laid back in bed with her head resting on his chest. His hand continued to softly rub up and down her arm until he drifted off to sleep before the iconic movie's heartwarming ending.

Elizabeth sat up in bed to reach for the tissues on the table, feeling the need to wipe her freefalling, smile accompanied tears.

As the credits began to roll, Elizabeth thought about her life; how everything that had happened and every single decision she made had brought her to this point in her life…thankfully leading her to him.

Elizabeth slipped out of bed, grabbed her journal from her bag and stepped out onto the balcony. With the lights of the Santa Monica Pier nearby, she opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to cover the white canvas with her thoughts, feelings and emotions…

" _ **Boys… who would have thought that those hair pulling, name calling, staunch members of the "No Girls Allowed" clubs around the world would mature into the kind, considerate, love with all their heart kind of guys. Sure, not all of them will give up their bossy, mean spirited elementary school day ways, but when you find one who has, one who fights with you to prove how much he would fight for you, simply sit back and count your blessings, because you truly have been blessed.**_

 _ **In elementary school we have boys that are friends. We hang out together on the playground, but it certainly isn't considered to be anything long lasting. We move on to high school where most encounter their first experience with a true "boyfriend." The feelings are all so new and overpowering; we swear to ourselves and our friends that it is real, true and will last forever. That is until he's seen talking to another girl and our world as we know it explodes in our face. We either say "It doesn't matter; there are plenty of other boys in the world," or "I will never love again." Either statement, meant to be final, lasts until our heart opens again, which in high school is usually until the next dance or party we attend. We quickly realize that life goes on, and for most of us, this experience will simply be a stepping stone to the true love that is yet to come.**_

 _ **In our relationships, we dance around our feelings, often uncertain how to express them or what is even appropriate given our situation and circumstance. We learn from our past experiences, realizing that hurt and disappointment are simply a promise away. We question the validity of our own feelings, certain that we will only be hurt in the long run. After all, men are all alike, aren't they? The simple answer, that at the age of thirty I have just recently learned is "NO," they are not. Therefore, it is up to each of us, men and women alike, to stand firm in what we need in life, and what we need in a life partner. We should never settle for less.**_

 _ **However, we look around and there are probably a lot of people who are comfortable with settling. Some settle into okay relationships, okay jobs, okay friendships and just an okay life. We have to ask ourselves, why would someone settle for less than what sets their heart on fire? I can only assume that it's because it's safe and comfortable. "Okay" can take care of our responsibilities, pay the bills, feed the family and provide a warm bed at night. However, that's just okay; it isn't thrilling, spellbinding, tantalizing or exciting. Okay also falls short of earth shattering, life changing, unforgettable, or passionate…it's just okay.**_

 _ **As we mature and experience life, we must learn that settling does not bring us great happiness. Maybe initially we believe we're happy beyond measure, but many of us will live to regret our decisions. We should never settle for the first person who says we're beautiful, or one who buys us dinner, laughs at our jokes or one who is charming beyond words. Do not settle for physical attraction without any depth of character, or convenience without passion. Do not disregard your values and morals for someone who encourages you to do so. As we know, Love is patient, so time constraints do not apply."**_

Elizabeth glanced back inside and watched Jack stretch, pull her pillow into his chest and take a deep breath. Hearing him sigh, she smiled before returning to her journal to complete her final thought…

" _ **We are each worth so much more that we give ourselves credit for. Luckily for me, there was someone who found my worth. I wasn't just convenient, or easy or some trophy to parade around in front of his friends. He knew my fears, my hesitation, and my anxiety. He accepted that I could be a mess of frightened chaos, but looking into my eyes he found my soul, and he made it safe for me to love him. He knew my worth and was willing to fight with me to show that he would always fight for me."**_

She closed her journal and sat it on the table just inside the door. She turned around and walked back to the railing, mesmerized by the bright lights and the music of the Ferris wheel.

Jack pleasantly surprised her when he approached, slipped one arm around her waist as the other flipped hair away from her neck, quickly catching the soft skin below her ear with his lips. He turned her around, cradling her face he pulled her closer.

Elizabeth's arms slipped around his waist and her eyes closed as she leaned into his body feeling his lips gently brush across hers. She immediately felt the desire he had for her as his entire body was alive, energized by her touch.

His lips brushed across her ear, "I want to make love to you," he whispered as he took her hand and led her back inside, closing the door behind them.

He pulled her around to face him, "You are so beautiful."

She glanced down, "Surely you don't think this is sexy. They're your clothes…"

His finger under her chin lifted her face until their eyes met. He stepped closer as his lips gently covered hers, "Sexy is so much more than what you wear. It's who you are inside. But truthfully," he spoke softly as his hands found the hem on her t-shirt and began to roll the material between his thumb and finger, "Elizabeth you could be wearing burlap and I'd still find you irresistible."

His hands pulled the t-shirt over her head as his lips immediately made contact with hers. The kiss was gentle, tender and loving as he cradled her cheeks in his hands.

His lips trailed down her neck onto her exposed chest, as he gave each breast ample attention. Her eyes closed and her head rolled backward as it was evident that she enjoyed the sensation of his touch.

He gently walked her back toward the bed, somehow managing to remove his own clothing in the process. Her t-shirt and his clothes left a trail from the balcony door to the side of the bed as his lips again met her skin, finding himself starving for her taste.

Her thighs bumped up against the mattress as she fell backward onto the bed, his hand behind her head as she hit the pillow. His fingers immediately began to work on the string tie of his sweatpants which she happened to be wearing. The more he fiddled with them, the tighter the knot became.

"Why did you tie these?" he frustratingly asked.

"They were falling down," she replied.

He laughed softly, "And your point is…?"

"Jack, don't laugh at me. Can you get them off?" she asked as she began struggling with them, suddenly feeling quite over dressed.

"Stop, I'll get it," he stated as he jumped up and grabbed a knife from the table.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Relax, I'm just cutting the string," he assured her and with one swipe of the knife the tie was cut, and he was slipping the sweatpants down her long slender legs.

"My hero…" she teased as he rolled over her, taking her body with him.

She came to rest straddling his hips. She leaned down; her lips met his as her hair brushed across his chest, bringing his nerve ending to high alert.

Her skin tingled as his hand around her waist held her tightly against his body. She rolled over him, lying side by side as they faced each other. She found his arms to be strong as his fingers traced the outline of her body from her legs upward, feeling the sensation of his touch over most of her body.

Excited, his hand slipped behind her head and pulled her closer. Their lips met; the kiss was soft and slow as each of them felt as though they were melting into the other. Their desire built with each subsequent kiss as the passion intensified.

With her earlier statement made that he rocked her world before, he set about to repeat the sensation as he slipped his body between her legs, and with his arms behind her thighs, her knees bent as he entered her.

He took his time, making certain that she was comfortable. His rhythm began slow, but as her soft moans slipped passed her lips, their passion intensified as her hips rose to meet his.

"Oh Eliz-a-beth," he whispered through his ragged breath, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together behind his back, as each of her curves fit perfectly with his.

With rapid breaths, pounding hearts, infinite passion and two bodies entwined so tightly together that even a whisper couldn't pass through they reached heights that each of them could have only dreamed of before.

Jack dropped beside her on the bed, barely able to catch his breath, her breathing closely rivaling his. His arm slipped under her body and pulled her onto his chest; there she rested as she heard his erratically beating heart slowly calm. Her eyes closed as she felt his fingertips softly brushing against her bare back.

With their bodies, hearts and souls completely satisfied, each one drifted off to sleep wrapped in the comfort of the other's arms.

The following morning, Jack woke as the sun streamed in through the French doors. He stretched, kissed Elizabeth's forehead and slid out of bed. He grabbed his trousers and a shirt, and then stood by the bed counting his many blessings.

There she lay, on her stomach, her head facing in his direction as the sheet was pulled up over her lower body, leaving her bare back exposed. She was beautiful; breathtakingly so, and he couldn't look away; he couldn't move. He swallowed hard before taking a seat on the side of the bed. At that moment he knew the pull that some of his prior teammates had experienced with drugs and their inability to leave them alone; for she was truly his addiction, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Morning…" she whispered as her eyes barely opened.

"You stay in bed. I'll call and get everything set up for our flight. Would you like some breakfast?" he asked, opening the menu to give her some options. "If you aren't hungry now, I'm sure there will be a lot of selections on the plane."

"Maybe just coffee…" she responded as she sat up in bed, holding the sheet up to cover herself.

An hour later, Jack and Elizabeth walked out of their room… "Wait, I want to look at it once more," Elizabeth's voice had a tone of sadness.

"Do you not want to leave? We can stay here for the week if you'd rather," he offered.

"No it's just," they walked back inside. "It's where we…where we made love for the first time."

He pulled her in for a hug and whispered, "And the second, and the third…"

She pushed away from his chest, "Don't tease me. It meant a lot. These last few days have meant everything to me."

"I'm sorry. Trust me, this time with you has been important to me too. You know when you dream about something and it comes true…?"

"Yea…"

"Well, my reality is finally better than my dreams. But our honeymoon isn't over yet; so, do you want to stay or are we heading to San Francisco?"

"San Francisco," she replied with a kiss to his cheek before heading out the door.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting on the tarmac waiting to board their private jet. Their driver pulled their luggage from the trunk and carried it over, handing it off to the jet crew.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand, leading her up the stairs and into the jet. They took their seats side by side in the middle of the plane. Before they'd even buckled their seatbelts, they each had a glass of champagne.

Left alone, Jack handed Elizabeth her glass before saying, "I don't have any idea how long I'm going to live, but every single second will be worth a lifetime, simply because it will be spent with you. I love you, Elizabeth…"

She held up her glass as they clinked them together, "I love you too, Jack."

To be continued…

 _ **Note: To those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures depicting several scenes from this chapter in the comments section. I hope you enjoy them…**_


	32. Chapter 32- A Series of Firsts

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ ****STEAM ALERT****_

 _ **NOTE: Jack and Elizabeth are still on their honeymoon, and as Jack has previously stated…he's making up for lost time. So venture in at your own risk.**_

 _ **I will be posting pictures and a video soon that will go along with this chapter. Those of you who follow the Facebook fan fiction pages will be able to see them.**_

 _ **Chapter 32- A Series of Firsts  
**_

With all of her recent flying, Jack noticed that Elizabeth didn't seem to be as frightened during the latest take-off, indicated by the fact that her nails didn't dig into his arm as was usually the case. Her slightly relaxed demeanor felt much like a first for her in this situation. She was still quiet, unless Jack was moving more than normal in his seat, swearing that he was going to cause the plane to dip to one side.

Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as he snickered at her silly fear.

"Why are you laughing at me? Haven't you seen TV shows where the people are on a plane and the pilot comes on and says, "If everyone looks out the right window…the plane will tip over?" she stated, realizing that her comment was silly, but then again, flying seemed to bring out her most irrational thoughts.

"Forget I said that," she laughed at herself as Jack pulled her closer, lowering his lips to hers. He felt the stiffness in her begin to soften as he held her in his arms while her head rested on his chest.

The flight was short, 58 minutes from take-off to touch down, and as they taxied up the tarmac, the bright white limo was waiting on them.

As the crew opened the door to the jet, Elizabeth looked out, "You are spoiling me, Jack."

He took her hand as they started down the stairs. Once they stepped out onto the tarmac, the door to the limo opened. Jack escorted her over to the vehicle as they took their seats, and the champagne continued to flow.

With their luggage in the limo's trunk, they pulled out of the airport and headed for the 5 star Loew's Hotel and the Presidential Suite that Jack made certain to reserve.

The Loew's Hotel occupies the top 11 floors of a 48 story office tower. The Presidential Suite, consuming the entire 11th floor had its own elevator, opening directly into the suite.

At check in, Jack was handed a key which operated their private elevator. He took Elizabeth's hand, coyly arched his eyebrows and led her inside, closing the door before sliding and locking the interior gate.

Jack inserted the card key to access the top floor and the Presidential Suite. As the elevator began to move, they turned to look at each other. He knew that he should have more self control, but truly he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He could make love to her and once he caught his breath, although his body may not be able, his heart and mind still wanted more.

He turned to face her, gently driving her back against the wall, as his hand behind her head brought her closer to him. She dropped her bag onto the floor as her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, taking away any distance between them.

He wanted her; needed to feel her body as it seemed to melt into his, yet firm, her breasts pressed against his muscular chest.

Their passion soared with each kiss; hunger for each other demanding attention. With each "Ding" signifying another floor climbed, more clothes were shed. By the time the door opened into their luxury suite, they were both nearly naked, with Elizabeth in her bra and panties and Jack in his boxers.

Jack slipped his arm behind her legs and picked her up into his arms. He barely managed to bend down and grab her bag. He stepped out of the elevator only to just as quickly return to retrieve the key. Struggling to hold her with one arm, he pulled the key from the panel, and kicked the discarded clothing into their room from the elevator floor.

In between his kisses, she giggled at his antics, doing his best to remain upright before lovingly lowering her onto the bed.

His lips pressed against the soft skin on her shoulders, working his way up her neck, stopping momentarily to suck and gently nibble on her earlobe. Hearing her soft moans pushed his passion to heights he'd only previously dreamed of. His desire for her was so strong, so powerful that he felt as if he'd die without her.

Elizabeth was shocked that her bra was unsnapped, over her shoulders and on the floor without her even feeling his hand behind her. "WOW, you have a lot of talents," she giggled softly.

Jack quickly silenced her as he lowered his mouth to hers, and from the moment their lips touched he felt it, the fire; the heat which poured into him, searing through his entire body.

Devouring her, he found her to be as hungry for him, for this and he was. His hands, his mouth, touching, tasting, wanting, needing, desires so strong that they couldn't be contained, not that either of them would want to.

Her hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers, as she nervously giggled at his firm hardness pressing against her hip. He rolled on his back, closed his eyes and softly moaned as she gently took hold of him.

His body stirred, moving closer to her as he pulled his boxers off and tossed them into the room. Her touch was much like Heaven on Earth. His head, swirling with thoughts, feelings and desires; he wondered at that moment how they were able to abstain prior to marriage, for he truly could not get enough of her touch, her taste, her soft skin, and her sweet lips.

Feeling unreserved fire and passion, his hand slipped under the elastic band of her panties, pulling them down her long legs. He rolled over her, his body controlling his mind at this point.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as her skin tingled when his fingers began to trace up her legs, along her sides and up her arms, clasping her hands in his above her head.

She felt the heat sweeping across her body with each touch of his hands, lips and tongue, wondering what great thing she had done in her life to warrant such, joy and overwhelming happiness.

His mouth started with her left breast, his tongue gently brushing across her nipple before moving to the right. Without words, the arch in her back and gentle moans expressed her pleasure to the sensation he was providing.

Feeling the need to wrap himself in her body, he slipped between her legs. She could feel his rigid firmness as he slowly entered her. They worked into a comfortable rhythm as her body rose to meet him with each thrust, faster and deeper as each one craved more from the other.

Her eyes fluttered closed as her hips arched, feeling as close to him as God meant for a man and woman to be.

A bolt of hot passion seared through them as Jack collapsed beside her on the bed, feeling very satisfied, but completely exhausted. Elizabeth, feeling more satisfied than she ever dreamed possible, lay with her head across his abdomen, hearing his pounding heart, as she felt his chest rise and fall erratically until his breathing began to calm.

Exhausted, Elizabeth believed that she had lost feeling in her limbs as she felt much like a wrung out limp dishrag.

Jack managed to pull her up onto his chest, "Welcome to San Francisco…"

"So far, I love it here; but then again, I loved Santa Monica, too," she whispered back as her lips pressed against his breastbone, tasting the saltiness of his flesh.

He pulled the sheet up over them, leaving her bare back exposed as his hands gently rubbed designs on her skin. As their breathing calmed, they each slowly drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later, Jack awoke. He turned to face Elizabeth as his bent arm rested on his pillow and his head was propped up in his hand. His fingers returned to her skin; her bare back was smooth, soft to the touch, and he watched as she slowly, rhythmically breathed.

Feeling overwhelmed with emotion he whispered to her sleeping frame, _**"I truly never thought I would fine a woman so perfect for me. You challenge me; you encourage me, but most of all you perfectly love the imperfect man that I am. You are the dream I never knew I had, but I'm so thankful that you came true. I love you, Mrs. Thornton…"**_

Elizabeth stretched and slowly opened her eyes, "I love you too, Mr. Thornton."

Jack leaned over and kissed her cheek. He slid over next to Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her, "I could lay here with you forever."

"I could too, but then again, we can't sightsee in here."

"I don't know about you, Mrs. Thornton, but I'm seeing everything I've ever wanted, everything I've ever needed right here in this room…in this bed."

"Jack Thornton…" she gasped before rolling over in bed.

His fingers brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, "What would you like to do today?"

"Well, I've always wanted to see Fisherman's Wharf and that street…"

"That street? What street?"

"You know; the crookedest street…okay, that probably isn't a word, but it's that street that's really crooked."

"Lombard Street?"

"I guess; can we go? Oh wait, we don't have a car."

"Yes we do. When we checked in I asked the concierge to get us a car. I'm not sure what we got, but we do have wheels."

She smiled, "You've thought of everything."

"I try, he stated before climbing out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower," he stated as he pulled a robe from the closet.

"Nice view," she giggled as he stepped into the bathroom.

"You can come join me if you want," he called out before closing the door. "There's something for you in the closet…a gift from the hotel to the newlyweds."

Elizabeth rolled over on her back and stretched, unable and unwilling to remove the smile from her face. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a plush eggshell colored robe with "Elizabeth" embroidered in silver on the left side of the chest just above "HERS" stitched in teal.

She wrapped it around her naked body before grabbing her journal and heading for the sofa which sat near one of several large windows. This one happened to show a beautiful view of the Golden Gate Bridge.

She curled up on the sofa, took a deep breath, opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. She heard Jack singing in the shower, thankful now that she was the one who sang the National Anthem and not him. However, the realization struck her that he must be goofing off, since she'd heard him sing before and his voice was beautiful.

Elizabeth thought about the short eight months that she'd known Jack and how they'd gone from her fighting him, refusing to acknowledge her feelings, to being married to him and happier than she ever thought possible.

She clicked her pen, and allowed the words to flow from her heart…

" _ **You are my love, my life, my very soul. When I think about our journey, I smile at the beauty, but panic at the possibilities; for your heart spoke to mine, but the truth of what was said was clouded by the fear that was contained within me. You stood firm, knowing what you wanted; knowing how you felt, and proving to me that your love was safe; proving that I was safe with you.**_

 _ **We had an immediate connection the moment we first met. Although I fought it, this connection was stronger than anything I had ever experienced before. I was drawn to you; much like a moth to a flame, afraid to get burned, but still unable to turn away. As our connection developed, the feelings, so strong, so deep, so complex grew and left me doubting that I had ever loved before.**_

 _ **You understand me; you know what I need, often before even I know. We connect so deeply, so completely, so profoundly on every level that being away from you even a short time feels much like forever. In you and with you I have found my needed excitement, joy, love and peace, and for that I must truly thank-you."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal just as Jack walked out of the bathroom wearing his own plush bathrobe, blue in color with "Jack" embroidered on the left chest above "HIS" stitched in teal.

He walked over and took a seat on the sofa. She snuggled up against him, "Mmm, you smell good."

His finger under her chin lifted and turned her to face him. His lips were warm, his hair was wet, and his arms around her body gave her the security and comfort that she was so thankful for.

Her lips welcomed him, warm and soft and slightly open as his tongue pressed through, entwining with hers. It was as if they could not keep their hands off of each other; just the thought of the other, or the simple touching of their skin, had each of them desiring more.

Slipping away from him, Elizabeth started for the bathroom, "Hey, where are you going?" he disappointedly asked.

"I'm going to take a shower, why?"

"Well, I just kinda thought maybe…"

"Jack Thornton, really…do you ever get enough?"

"Of you? Never!" he stated with a broad smile.

Before closing the bathroom door she called out, "Wanna join me?"

She laughed at his energy as he was at the bathroom door before it was completely closed; the desire to join her was quite evident.

He turned on the shower, allowing the water to heat up before they both dropped their robes. He walked inside the shower and held out his hand to her.

"I've never done this before…oh what am I saying, you know that. If I've never slept with a man before you, I've certainly never been naked in a shower with one," she giggled as the water ran down her back and over her shoulders.

She put her arms around his shoulders as his arms around her waist held her steady. She stretched up on her tiptoes to meet his lips as the water washed over them and down their bodies.

Jack turned her around, grabbed the shampoo, squirted some into his hand and began to massage it into her scalp. She could feel his body against hers as she leaned into him. Feeling his warm breath on her shoulders and back, she relaxed. Suddenly she giggled…

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

She turned around and as the showerhead began to wash away the shampoo, she responded, "I often said that having my hair washed always felt so good that if I had government secrets all they'd have to do is massage my scalp and I'd spill them."

"Hmm, what can I ask then?" he teased.

"I don't have any government secrets," she responded as the shampoo slipped down her body.

"Everyone has secrets…"

As he took the washcloth and began to move across her body she responded, "Ask me anything." She turned around as her lips met his, pressing his body against the shower wall. "What do you want to know?"She breathlessly asked.

"Huh? Know about what?" he replied, obviously preoccupied by her lips.

At that moment, his body cared nothing about secrets; it was all about love and desire and satisfying needs that where she was concerned almost felt unquenchable. The blood pumped in his veins nearly as hard as the hot water from the showerhead pounded on their bodies.

With his hands on her upper arms, he pressed her backward against the other wall. His hands grasped hers and pulled them up over her head as they were skin to skin, lips to lips, their tongues searching, seeking, wanting, and needing.

Elizabeth wasn't a prude; she's seen movies before with sexually implied shower scenes, but she was now living it, and there couldn't be anything more beautiful than the two of them expressing their love for one another.

Their bodies touching, Elizabeth could feel his firmness pressed against her, eager for another first, making love in the shower.

With her back pressed against the wall, Jack effortlessly picked her up as her legs separated and wrapped around his waist. Her arms held him around his neck, as his locked hands under her bottom provided a secure seat when he entered her.

Jack held her tight as the initially slow rhythm built in intensity and the fire between them, so rich, so hot, spread like igniting oil.

Elizabeth buried her head in his neck as she felt a plunging shudder run through her. She went limp in his arms as he had his own trouble with standing, his legs feeling loose and without much control.

Jack turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, turning on the heat lamp before wrapping himself in a towel. He quickly returned to her with a plush, fluffy, warm towel of her own, helping her onto the dry mat, doing his best to keep her from slipping on the wet floor.

Looking at herself in the mirror, her hair appearing matted and out of control, she commented, "You didn't put conditioner in my hair. I'll never get a comb through it…"

"Okay come on, let's get back into the shower," he suggested.

A hand to his chest stopped his forward movement. "No, that's okay; I'll take it from here," she dropped her towel and stepped back into the shower alone.

Ten minutes later Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom and found Jack dressed and sitting on the sofa waiting on her to get ready. "I'm sorry; I'll be ready in about thirty minutes," she stated as she gathered her makeup bag and clothes for the day.

"Take your time; I'm in no rush," he advised her.

As per her promise, thirty minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of black jeans, and an emerald sweater with her hair, dry and styled, but due to the breezy conditions, it was pulled up in a ponytail.

"WOW, you look amazing," he stated as he approached her with a smile and a quick kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you; you look quite awesome yourself. So, where are we going first?" she asked.

"The concierge advised that the car is downstairs in the parking lot, so I thought we could go to Lombard Street first, and then to lunch at Fisherman's Wharf," he suggested.

"Sounds absolutely perfect…" she replied as he opened the elevator door and they slipped inside.

Downstairs, Jack was directed to the parking lot where they found a brand new Kia Sportage SX as their ride for the week, to be turned in when they flew home from San Diego.

Jack seemed a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's not fancy. I wanted everything to be perfect for you," he commented as he opened her door and she slipped inside.

She took hold of his jacket in her fist and pulled him down to her. Pressing her lips to his as if they were still in their private suite she replied, "I don't need things; I just need you; that's my kind of perfect."

"I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

They made their way through the San Francisco traffic, leaving Elizabeth breathless as they drove up the hills, unable to see anything on the other side until they had broken over the highest point.

They crossed the street and joined in with other cars and pedestrians who chose to walk along Lombard Street. The speed was slow, barely 5mph, as Jack handled eight hairpin turns.

Once they got to the end, Jack asked, "Okay what do you want to do now?"

"Would you drive around the block, I forgot to press 'record.'"

Jack took hold of her hand and smiled.

She pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"These hills scare me. You need both hands on the wheel," she quickly replied.

"Honey, I've driven roads like this a lot; we're fine," he assured her.

"This feels like an amusement park ride, and my stomach is all jumbled up."

"Is it possible that you could be pregnant?" he asked as his eyes remained focused on the road ahead.

"Pregnant? Why would you say that?"

"Well, I just thought maybe you had morning sickness."

"Jack, we've only been married a few days. I doubt very seriously that I'm pregnant. It's these hills; the sharp angles; they're scary."

"Well, maybe so, but talking about being pregnant got your mind off that big hill back there. See, we're okay," Jack stated as he again made the turn onto Lombard Street.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, pressed 'record' on her cell phone and enjoyed her second ride down the 'crookedest street in the world.'

On their way to Fisherman's Wharf, they took in some of the local sights, such as the unique architecture, original painted buildings, and China Town.

Jack parked their rented SUV in the parking garage across the street from Fisherman's Wharf, and took the foot bridge to the shopping and eating area.

He took her hand and led to her Fog Harbor Fish House, stopping just before venturing inside to take pictures of the numerous seals sunbathing on the pier.

Inside, they were seated at a table by one of the massive windows overlooking San Francisco Bay. He held her hand as she watched the numerous sailboats and pleasure crafts pass by.

Jack, needing to build his strength, ordered the Surf and Turf, while Elizabeth vacillated between a burger and seafood, finally settling on the Salmon Club Salad. While Jack ordered iced tea, since she wasn't driving, Elizabeth enjoyed a Lombard Lemonade. They split an Apple Crisp for dessert before walking along the boardwalk to take pictures of the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance, and Alcatraz, which was a surprisingly short boat ride away.

They walked through Fisherman's Wharf taking in all of the sights and sounds. Impromptu shows seemed to break out as crowds gathered causing Jack and Elizabeth to stop and watch.

On their way out of Fisherman's Wharf, Elizabeth dragged Jack into a dress shop having him take a seat while she tried on bathing suits, knowing she'd need one when they finished up their honeymoon in Southern California.

He was quite content to watch her model various suits, until she stepped out in a lavender/black somewhat subtly revealing bikini. It was quite a turn on for him, as well as the three other men who initially ventured under duress into the shop with their girlfriends.

"Hey dude, you should definitely get her that one…" one of the young guys commented before his girlfriend grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.

The second guy caught a glimpse of Jack, "Hey, aren't you Jack Thornton?"

"Yes I am."

"I am a big fan of the Dodgers. Man, we look forward to having your caliber of player here."

"Thank you; I look forward to coming here as well."

His girlfriend grabbed a pair of sunglasses, purchased them and out the door they went.

Thankfully, Elizabeth had returned to the dressing room so Jack again took his seat to wait on her.

"Please no more bikinis," Jack thought as he stared intently at the dressing room entrance.

"Jack, this one-piece isn't what I thought it was," Elizabeth called out, hesitant to venture out so he could see her.

" _ **It's a one-piece; it can't be that revealing,"**_ he said under his breath. "Come on honey. Let me see it."

She hesitantly stepped out wearing a black one-piece with dramatic cut outs lacing up the front. "What do you think?"

"Um…" his heart pounded with desire for what he knew was barely hidden under the suit. He swallowed hard not realizing that there was one other man in the store, and he was also staring.

"Honey, there's one more suit I want you to try on…" the man called out to his significant other before turning to Elizabeth. "Where did you find that one?"

"It's on the rack near the front of the store," she replied.

As she turned in the mirror she asked, "What do you think, Jack?"

He approached her, "You look beautiful in anything you wear, but I have to say, I don't like it when other men look at you like they want you."

Just the simple touch of her hand on his cheek warmed him, "You're the only man I want. I can't keep people from looking, but this one is not what I'm looking for. Let me change and we can get going."

Elizabeth stepped back into the dressing room while Jack perused a few racks that had previously gone unnoticed.

Jack pulled a suit in her size with a marbled top that draped over a solid black bottom from the rack. Pulling a white cover up to pair with it he headed for the service counter, stopping when he passed a beautiful blue ombre one piece suit with a full flounce that tied behind the neck.

Grabbing that one as well, he was standing at the front of the store with his bag in hand when Elizabeth approached. "What have you got there?"

"I found some board shorts for myself. I'm sorry that you didn't find anything you like," he stated hoping she wouldn't realize that there were no men's suits in the store, thereby ruining his surprise.

They walked back to the car, placed his bag in the back and he took her hand, leading her back toward the staircase.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Come on, we're going to miss it if we don't hurry."

"Miss what?" she called out as they started running, with her simply following him, but not certain why.

Then she saw it; the double-decker sightseeing bus. "We have the car; why are we taking this?" she asked as she stepped up into the bus.

Jack directed her up to the open second deck where they took a seat.

"Will you tell me now what we're doing?" she asked.

"We're taking a ride across the Golden Gate Bridge. You don't get the full effect of it without the wind blowing in your hair, and since we don't have a convertible, this is the next best thing," he explained.

After a short ride from Fisherman's Wharf they started across the bridge. Elizabeth videotaped the adventure on her cell phone as Jack, forgetting how chilly it can be over the water and with the wind, took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

On the other side of the bay, the driver pulled in and gave those on the bus a few minutes to take pictures. Another first, Elizabeth was in awe of the beauty of the bridge that she'd always heard about, but never dreamed she'd see in person.

An hour or so later, they were dropped off at Fisherman's Wharf where they made their way to the parking garage and their SUV.

Both of them were exhausted as they made their way back to the hotel. It was now early evening, and they had been out most of the day.

They entered their private elevator and as the door closed, Jack suddenly obtained his second wind. There was something about elevators. Maybe it was the movement, or the possible threat of being caught; whatever it was, he could barely keep his hands off of her.

He caught her eyes, her bright beautiful crystal blue eyes as he cradled her head in his hands. Much like an aphrodisiac, her lips, pressed to his set off fireworks in each of them, smoldering heat that neither could deny.

The doors opened into the immaculately cleaned room. No longer were the bed coverings disheveled, an obvious sign that they were enjoying their private time, as the new bedding and a stocked refrigerator greeted then.

His arm behind her knees picked her up and carried her, as gracefully as his hormonally charged body was able, and he laid her gently on the bed.

 _ **Downstairs at the front desk…**_

A gentleman approached the desk, "There is an alarm going off on a Kia Sportage out in the garage." He man handed the clerk a piece of paper with the license number written down.

"Thank you, sir. We'll take care of it," the clerk advised.

Pinpointing that the vehicle belonged to the newlyweds, no one at the front desk wanted to make the call to the room.

"Come on man, they just went upstairs. Call them…"

"No, you call them…"

As they bantered back and forth, a third clerk approached and made the call. "I'm sorry sir, but the alarm on your vehicle is going off and we need you to come downstairs and check out your vehicle."

As Elizabeth lay in the bed, one arm over her head, and a soft, sensual smile that he would have loved to catch in a bottle for safekeeping, he responded, "Seriously, now…?"

"Well sir, we would appreciate it."

Jack released a harsh breath, "I'll be right down."

He hung up the room phone, "The alarm is going off on the car. I'll be right back." He leaned over her as his pursed lips met her, softening immediately. "I'll be right back…" he yelled as he entered the elevator.

Elizabeth slipped into the negligee she'd brought which was her favorite and slipped back into bed, waiting patiently for Jack.

Downstairs, Jack and several of the clerks stood by his vehicle trying to figure out how to stop the alarm. After numerous attempts, the blaring, screeching alarm was silenced.

Jack looked over his car but found nothing amiss. He turned and hurriedly started back inside.

"Sir, is your vehicle okay? Sir…SIR," the clerk yelled.

As Jack reached the door he turned around, "I'm sorry, but I've got someone waiting on me. The car is fine," he called out and in a split second he was gone.

The male clerks laughed softly, "I've seen her; I'd be rushing to get back there too."

Jack was in the process of removing his shirt, socks and shoes by the time the elevator door opened. He gathered his belongings and rushed into the room, "I'm sorry, but the car is fine."

"Elizabeth, you are so beautiful," he whispered; her back was toward him as he sat down beside her, his fingers traced down her arm.

He brushed her auburn locks off her shoulders as his lips met the soft skin on neck. "Eliz-a-beth…"

She took a deep breath and stretched. He disappointedly smiled as his fingers gently brushed across her cheek. "I love you," he whispered as he lay down beside her and listened to her soft sleeping breaths.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33- Needs and Wants

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ ****STEAM ALERT****_

 _ **Chapter 33- Needs and Wants**_

 _ ****STEAM ALERT****_

 _ **Okay, so I know I listed **STEAM ALERT** twice, well 3 times if you count this one, just know that Jack and Elizabeth are still on their honeymoon, so enter at your own risk!**_

Feeling the first bit of sun breaking through the slight crack in the blinds on the balcony door, Elizabeth stretched. Her time with Jack in the previous days since their wedding had been a whirlwind of emotions. They were leaving San Francisco today to drive down the Pacific Coast Highway, planning to spend the night in Big Sur. However, each place they'd stayed and everywhere they'd made love became special to her and she had no desire to move on, fearing that once they left, the strong emotions would disappear as well.

Elizabeth rolled over on her side and propped up on her bent arm resting her head in her open hand, as she watched Jack sleep. Part of her wanted to wake him, hoping to make love once more before they left what she considered to be a magical city. But then again, they would be in Big Sur this afternoon, and watching him sleep made her realize how exhausted he must be and there was no way they could keep up this pace.

Her fingers gently brushed across his cheek as he inhaled deeply and she laughed softly. She remembered her friends from school telling her that they barely left their hotel rooms on their honeymoons. Wondering why they would forego sightseeing in places like Rome, and Hawaii, after her first night with Jack she knew that she was what her friends would call 'hooked.'

Elizabeth glanced at the clock sitting patiently on the bedside table just waiting to ring at the desired time. Realizing that it was barely 7am, Jack was still sleeping soundly and she was on vacation from work, she did what she rarely ever did, she lay back down and closed her eyes.

Laying still and feeling his warm skin pressed against her body she knew that there was no way that she could fall back to sleep, at least, not yet.

Her lips pressed gently against his bare chest tasting the saltiness of his skin. She felt him stir slightly as her hand slipped under the sheet and her fingers slowly walked down his chest as her lips followed, kissing every inch of skin as she disappeared under the bedding.

Her fingers slipped under the elastic band of his boxers and she felt his body tighten slightly. Still new to making love, the male body and how it all worked, although his eyes remained closed and he didn't utter a word, she softly laughed as his rigid firmness tented the sheet, showing that at least part of his body was awake.

Feeling more love for this woman than he'd ever felt for anyone in his entire life, Jack was afraid to open his eyes; partly because something that felt that good couldn't be real, and partly because he didn't want it to end.

His fingers strummed along her back in tiny geometric designs, no rhyme or reason and mostly involuntary as every feeling throughout his entire body was pulled within himself.

Each time he was intimate with Elizabeth felt as though it was the first time, with new feelings, sensations and emotions consuming him. His hand on her arm pulled her from under the covers and up his body until they were eye to eye.

"Was I doing it wrong?" she whispered.

Following a smile and a hard breath, he quickly responded, "No, you were doing it very much right. That is one hell of a wakeup call."

"It's time to get up…oh wait, you already are," she teased referencing his erection which was now pressing into her hip.

Jack rolled her over on her back as his upper body covered hers, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Although he asked the question, she was unable to formulate any response before his lips pressed firmly against hers.

Her lips opened slightly against the pressure of his tongue as it slid along the inside of her mouth. The sighs and murmurs as he touched the soft skin on the inside of her mouth let him know that she was also enjoying herself.

His hand rested along her cheekbone as his thumb gently stroked her skin. She reached up and wiped a tear that fell down his cheek.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I've never been better in my life. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Again his lips met hers before she could respond. Their lips were like magnets, neither one wanted to let go, but with each kiss, as their respiration increased, the passion grew.

His fingers traced up her arm from her wrist to her shoulder, slipping under the spaghetti strap of her negligee. His fingers gently moved back and forth as his lips traced along her collarbone down her cleavage between her covered breasts.

His hand held the hem of her satin garment, rolling it between his fingers as he moved it up her body exposing her thighs and matching panties. She lifted her bottom slightly from the mattress as Jack continued to roll the material up her body, revealing her bare stomach and eventually her firm, and what he considered to be perfectly shaped breasts.

The negligee was slipped over her head and dropped off the bed as her panties quickly joined, leaving the sexy outfit in a sea of satin on the floor.

His hand, firm yet tender, rested on her waist, as his lips gently kissed the skin on her chest. As his lips covered her left breast, she felt her back involuntarily arch, as she pressed her body closer to him. His tongue brushed across her nipple as she felt her body shudder against his. She wasn't certain if it was his tongue on her left breast, or his thumb brushing across her right, either way she felt her chest heaving, her respiration increasing and her desire for more consuming her.

His hands moved across her body and with each movement, it was evident that he was touching aching flesh. As he pleasured her beyond her wildest imagination, she clutched the pillow, pulling it over her face as her hands held tightly to the bedding, anything to keep her grounded.

Jack pulled the pillow from her face, "Please don't hide; I want to see the pleasure in your face."

Jack pulled his boxers down his legs and dropped them to the floor on top of her negligee and panties. If cotton and satin didn't usually belong together, both materials found themselves resting comfortably on the floor, knowing that throughout the years to come, their respective owners would place them in similar situations.

Jack reached for the condom that he'd originally placed on the bedside table the night before but it was sadly left unused.

"Do you have to suit up…" she stated, covering her face with embarrassment when she realized what she'd said.

"Suit up…where did that come from?" he asked.

"I'm sorry; it's just something my friends say."

"Is there a problem with me wearing a condom?"

She said nothing but shook her head back and forth.

As she watched him open the wrapper and slip to on, she was slightly saddened. Knowing in her heart that she wanted to have a baby, she also realized that right here, right now was not the time to bring the topic up for discussion.

Jack moved his body between her legs as Elizabeth bent her knees in anticipation. Her hand gently slipped him inside of her as her pelvis began to slowly rise from the mattress as if she was searching for something in the air.

They began a slow rhythm, and each time he withdrew slightly from her she ached for him, missing him until he again pressed deep inside of her.

His strokes were hard as she felt his breath, warm and rapid against her neck. Elizabeth felt as though her body was on fire, branded by him as they quickly became one. Each of them so close to the edge that everything inside of them contracted.

As she rose to meet each thrust, they climber the mountain of desire together, leaping off as their bodies exploded with pleasure.

Jack's lips met hers for one final kiss before collapsing beside her. No words were spoken as each one did their best to simply breathe. Generally an involuntary occurrence, neither one felt as though they were getting enough air. As she lay in his arms, each one realized that if death came at this moment, they were both completely satisfied.

Slowly their breathing returned to normal, "I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you last night."

Jack rose up and kissed her forehead, "Well, I'd have to say that the wakeup call you gave me this morning was well worth the wait," he stated before falling back on the bed.

"May I ask you something?" she asked as her arms across his chest held her resting chin.

"Of course," he replied, a sense of concern was noted in his tone.

"Will we always be like this?" she asked.

"Honey, we'll always love each other."

"No, that's not what I mean. Will we always have time for each other; you know to be like this?"

His fingers slipped through her hair brushing a few errant strands behind her ear, "Right now is a very special time, us just being us, no worries, and right now, no responsibilities. At some point that will change and we'll need to make time for each other."

She glanced down, almost embarrassed to look into his eyes, "But how will we do that with you on one coast and me on the other?"

His finger under her chin lifted her eyes to his, "You could come with me."

"Jack, I can't leave in the middle of the year. I have students trying to get into college, and I can't leave them. Many of them I've known for years. I can't abandon them," holding the sheet to her chest, she sat up. "But I don't want us to drift apart."

Not seeing himself without her for days, let alone weeks, his hand gently rubbed her back. "We won't, and you can fly out on weekends, or during breaks. You can even fly to where we're playing. I don't have to stay with the team. I can get us a hotel room."

Not wanting to worry him, she hesitantly smiled, "We'll do whatever we have to."

"Elizabeth," he called out to her causing her to turn around. "You are the single most important thing in my life. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep our life as it is right now." As he lay back, his hands on her shoulders brought her body along with him, resting her head on his chest.

She worked her way up to his lips, meeting his with her own, "I love you so much, and I don't ever want anything to happen to change the way we feel right now, but I know life changes, and needs change."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "We fought too hard to be together not to fight to keep what we've found." Jack held her until he felt her breathing calm.

Several hours later, Jack loaded their suitcases into their rented SUV and they began their journey from San Francisco, up Highway 1, with a planned stop for the night at Big Sur, California.

Once they made their way out of the city traffic, Jack reached over and took her hand. His thumb gently rubbed across her skin as she watched out the window, enjoying the beautiful scenery.

"It's beautiful out here, Jack."

"You know, you can move out here."

Elizabeth glanced in his direction, "After the school year. I don't have anything holding me to Baltimore after I get my kids into college."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I'm starving…"

Jack pulled off the highway in Santa Cruz and pulled up to "The Picnic Basket," a popular café, known by the locals and travelers alike.

They sat outside and enjoyed the sunshine and 70 degree weather. Elizabeth ordered a chicken wrap, while Jack decided on a pulled pork sandwich.

While waiting on their food, Elizabeth's eyes caught a young family sitting on the opposite side of the patio. She smiled at the husband and wife who appeared to be in their mid twenties as they tended to a toddler in a high chair and an infant quietly sleeping in a stroller.

Jack watched Elizabeth's expression as she seemed to be mesmerized by this family. He knew her well enough to know that she was feeling a pull toward having a baby, and although he wanted a family with her, they'd just gotten married and he was somewhat selfish in that he didn't want to give up his private time between them.

Jack truly wanted to give her everything, and if she pushed to have a baby, he'd relent, but as he thought about the situation, he felt that maybe a better time would be for them to wait until after Elizabeth moved out to the west coast permanently. Having her pregnant and living on the opposite coast would be concerning for him.

Although he was aware that not saying what's on your mind was not always the best course of action, in case he was misreading the situation, he decided to wait until Elizabeth broached the subject.

She seemed to be lost in thought as the family packed up, threw away their trash and headed to the parking lot.

As they walked back toward their SUV, Jack took her hand and led her toward the water. Elizabeth couldn't deny that the feel of the sun on her face was refreshing, providing her body with the vitamin D that she knew it craved.

Standing down by the water, Jack's hand slipped behind her head as he pulled her closer to him until their lips met. He found her lips to be cold but warmed immediately upon his touch as he tasted a hint of strawberry from the sundae or the lip gloss she'd applied just before lunch. Either way, strawberry was now his favorite fruit, although he knew that would change with whatever flavor he tasted on her lips.

Jack and Elizabeth continued down Highway 1 toward Big Sur. The inside of the SUV was uncharacteristically quiet as Jack and Elizabeth listened to the radio and did some much needed soul searching.

Elizabeth had asked several times where they were staying for the night, but Jack, remaining somewhat cryptic, wanted the arrangements to be a surprise.

At one point when they pulled over to fill up with gas, she observed Jack standing inside waiting to pay with his cell phone in his hand apparently texting someone.

When he returned to the SUV she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Were you texting someone?"

"Oh that…it was nothing."

They continued along the winding highway, as the breathtakingly beautiful views of the water down below them kept calling out to Elizabeth.

"Jack, can we stop? I need some pictures," she asked.

"Of course honey," he replied as he pulled off at the next available spot.

Elizabeth grabbed her cell phone and jumped out of the SUV walking to the edge of the cliff.

"Elizabeth, be careful," Jack yelled out as she stepped closer to get the perfect shot.

Jack rushed up behind her and slipped his hand through the belt on the back of her jeans.

Elizabeth attempted to spin around but found as he held her fast movements were impossible. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure that you don't fall."

Elizabeth stepped back as he released her, "My grandmother did that when I was a little kid."

"What; held you by the belt?"

"No, we were on a dock fishing and she was afraid that I'd get too excited and fall overboard, so she tied a rope around my waist and sat in a chair about six feet behind me. Let's just say, I wasn't going anywhere," she explained as both of them laugh, breaking some of the tension that each one felt, neither discussed nor even understood.

Elizabeth took pictures to capture this moment and several videos of the waves crashing over the rock formations protruding from the Pacific Ocean's floor. She felt certain that when she and Jack were separated, the sounds would bring her back to this magical trip.

Back to the SUV they went continuing down Highway 1 into Big Sur, arriving late in the afternoon. As they headed into the wooded area of Big Sur, Jack turned down a private lane which led to a stone driveway and a privacy gate. Jack punched in the security code as both watched the gate slowly open and they drove through continuing on to a beautiful house with a stone front and a circular entryway staircase.

Jack grabbed the suitcases from the back of the SUV as they entered their home for the night.

The house was open and airy with floor to ceiling windows throughout allowing for a breathtaking view of the mountains. The entire home was beautifully decorated with a stone fireplace in the den along with two sofas and a sliding glass door which opened onto a patio.

The kitchen was huge with an island in the middle that was big enough to accommodate four bar stools.

"What's all this?" Elizabeth asked as she observed several bags on the counter and a note…"I put the steaks and some of the other stuff you ordered in the refrigerator. Enjoy… Mason."

"Its dinner…steaks, salad and potatoes with cheesecake for dessert," he advised.

"So that's who you tested…" she commented.

As they walked down the hallway, Elizabeth stepped into the master bedroom which had a king size bed, arched windows, and French doors which led out to a private balcony and a lighted hot tub.

Elizabeth stepped into the master bathroom, "Jack, look at this…I think this room is bigger than the first floor of my townhouse."

"Honey, when you come out to LA I'll have a house built for you; whatever you want, you can have it."

"Jack, this is very nice, but I'm a simple girl. I don't really need a lot," just the thought of those words brought her back to one thing she wanted, but the eventual outcome would not be solely up to her.

As the sun began to set, Jack suggested, "Would you like to get in the hot tub while I cook dinner?"

"You aren't going to join me?" she sounded disappointed.

"Maybe for a little while; I just don't want the steaks to burn. You go change and I'll get everything together and meet you outside.

Elizabeth slipped into her bathing suit, a tankini with black bottoms and black halter top with flowers along the bust and hem.

When she stepped outside, sitting on the candle lit railing was a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses. Having put the potatoes in the oven, Jack stood by the grill preparing to cook the steaks as she stepped around the corner wearing her monogrammed bathrobe.

He lowered the lid to the grill, "You look beautiful," he stated as she observed his bright smile and deep dimples.

"Sure that you don't want to join me?" she asked as she dropped her bathrobe and slipped into the hot tub, submerging herself up to her shoulders in the very warm water.

"Maybe later," he stated as he grabbed the glasses of champagne and walked over to the hot tub.

Jack handed her a glass as he bent down and allowed his lips to graze her cheek. "I love you Elizabeth. This time with you has been more than I ever dreamed possible. I just don't want our alone time to end."

Without coming right out and saying how they felt, each one had hinted to their feelings on the matter in their conversations during the day. Each one knew how they personally felt but it was evident that they weren't listening to the clues provided by the other.

Elizabeth sat in the hot tub as she watched Jack getting things ready for dinner. Feeling bad, she stood up and stepped out onto the deck, wrapped herself in her robe and walked inside to check on the baked potatoes.

With dinner ready, they sat out on the patio furniture around a warm fire pit and enjoyed the breathtaking sunset. They each made small talk about the beautiful mountains, gorgeous view, and the peace and quiet of their location until…

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

And with those six little words… _ **Here is comes…**_ "What's on your mind?" as if he didn't already know.

She glanced down at her salad as she began, tossing the ingredients about her plate, "I know we've talked about kids… when do you see yourself being ready to try?"

"Honey, I'm enjoying the practice."

"I'm aware of that, and I do too, but I was wondering when maybe you would want to stop using birth control?"

"Is that what the suit up comment was about?"

"Oh, please don't remind me, but yes, I guess so."

"Honey," he reached over to the chair beside him and took hold of her hand, "I love you and I want children with you, but right now isn't a good time." He observed the color drain from her face as her soft, hesitant smile disappeared.

"I know we've just gotten married, but I'm thirty years old…"

"Babe, your biological clock can't be ticking that fast," he snickered as he attempted to lighten the mood.

"Jack, this isn't funny. I'm okay if you don't want children right now, but can we agree that we start at least within the next few years?"

"YEARS?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

Jack stood up from his seat and walked around the fire, taking a seat beside her on the loveseat. He put his arm around her and pulled her close, "I'm sorry, I wasn't yelling; I was shocked."

"Shocked…"

"You have to know that I would do anything for you, anything to make you happy."

"I am happy, Jack."

"I am too, but this is bothering you or you wouldn't have brought it up. So, I do want to have children with you, honey, that's no secret. But with you on the east coast and me on the west…"

She cut in, "Getting pregnant may be an issue…"

They each turned their bodies to face the other, "I'm not worried about us making a baby," he released a hard breath that sounded much like a soft laugh. "I believe that it will happen when the time is right. However, the thought of you being pregnant and 3000 miles away would kill me."

"So maybe this summer we could start trying…I mean after I move out to LA?"

"I'd be ready then, but I'm hoping that we can continue practicing, because you know what they say…?"

"What…?"

"Elizabeth you were a teacher once; practice makes perfect," he stated as both of them laughed.

"Well, maybe I should go on the Pill until we're ready to try for a baby…"

"No, I don't want you putting those hormones in your system. The condoms will work just fine," he commented.

"Not if you aren't wearing one. Jack, we made love once when you didn't wear one…"

"Twice, and I'm sorry; I just lose control when you're around."

"Well that's why maybe I should do the Pill or another form of birth control."

"No, I just don't think that the hormones that are put into your body are good for you."

"Oh and when did you get your medical degree?" she asked with a slight nervous laugh.

"I'm serious; I just don't think it's good for you."

"Okay, condoms win then, but remember, they only work if you wear them."

With the topic of babies out in the open, and each ones feelings splayed on the table for dissecting, they sat quietly on the patio, his arm around her shoulders as they enjoyed the evening view.

"Oh wait…" Jack stated as he jumped up and ran into the house returning a moment later with two small plates, each one containing a slice of blueberry cheesecake.

"WOW, you have truly outdone yourself."

With dessert done, Elizabeth leaned over and pressed her lips gently to his.

"Nope, it's now blueberry," he stated under his breath.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Blueberries are now my favorite fruit," he commented before capturing her lips once more.

Following several glasses of champagne, both Jack and Elizabeth felt the exhaustion of the last few days of travel, realizing the need for sleep. Jack stood up, put out the fire in the pit, and held her hand as they walked in. After changing into sleepwear, Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom and found Jack sound asleep. He'd pulled the bedding back, lay down and it appeared that as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Elizabeth pulled the covers over him before walking to the other side of the bed and slipping in beside him. As she scooted her body over next to him, he instinctively wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close.

She felt his warm breath, so calm, so easy brushing past her neck as she closed her eyes. Wanting sleep, needing sleep and at this point craving sleep, she lie quietly, her eyes remained closed, but her thoughts kept swirling.

With sleep remaining elusive, she slipped out of his arms, wrapped herself in her soft and warm robe, grabbed her bag and headed out to the patio. She turned on the propane tank as the fire pit was immediately lit, and she took a seat.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her journal, her confidant, full of so many thoughts, emotions and feelings from times and situations past. She flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen open and begged the words to come...

" _ **As a small child I recall Christmas Eve, sitting around with my friends, begging the day to end, but feeling as though Christmas was so very far away. We played games; shook packages, baked cookies, and still Santa's visit felt so elusive, as if time was standing still.**_

 _ **Back then I didn't understand the true concept of time, and the fact that each day, being 24 hours, actually flowed at the same pace, hour after hour. All I knew was that what I wanted was seemingly so close, yet so very far away.**_

 _ **Right now I very much identify with that little girl who had so much, but still dreamt of more. Embarrassed by my thoughts and emotions, I know that I alone can no longer make decisions regarding my life. Anything…everything I do impacts another and how they feel should be taken into consideration.**_

 _ **I was always a fan of TV reruns and the Doris Day intro song, "Que sera, sera; whatever will be will be," now seems quite appropriate. I know we want the same things out of life, love, successful careers and family, although the order in which each falls in terms of priority may not be the same for everyone. But simply knowing that the thought is there will get us to where we need to be when the time is right."**_

Hearing a sound, she nervously glanced around. Knowing that she was not in a jungle and logically thinking that it shouldn't be something as ferocious as a lion, or tiger, or bear, her fears still ran rampant. It was wooded after all and she wasn't familiar with the wildlife on the west coast.

Still refusing to take any chances, she shut off the propane tank and ran for the door, catching a glimpse of two deer playing on the grounds just off of the patio.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief before returning to the house, slipping inside through the French door directly to the bedroom. She slid back into bed, seemingly unmissed by her husband, but as her body edged up against his, he again instinctively wrapped her in his arms.

Although his eyes never opened, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Having cleared the thoughts from her mind, Elizabeth closed her eyes and as she listened to Jack's rhythmic breathing, she quickly fell asleep.

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: For those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be quite a few pictures and maybe a video posted that should help bring this chapter to life.**_


	34. Chapter 34- Stairway to Heaven

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ ****STEAM ALERT** ** STEAM ALERT** ** STEAM ALERT** ** STEAM ALERT****_

 _ **Chapter 34- Stairway to Heaven**_

 _ **OK, with multiple steam alerts, please don't venture in if you don't like the heat!**_

Elizabeth felt the warmth of the sun bursting through the French doors. She raised her arms over her head and as her eyes remained closed, she completed a full body stretch, gentle moans and all.

With her eyes still closed, she rolled over to face Jack, but found his side of the bed to be empty. "Jack…" she called out, but received no reply.

She slid out of her warm comfortable bed and opened her suitcase looking for something to wear. Having a thought that only seemed appropriate to her now that she was married, she slipped out of her pajamas and into her cozy bathrobe, tying the belt closed before stepping out into the massive house to find her husband, the concept of which was still very new but extremely exciting.

Elizabeth walked down the hall; smelling the scent of bacon and coffee, her nose led her directly into the kitchen. She stood in the entryway observing her husband of less than a week cooking breakfast for her.

Jack stood by the stove wearing an "Always kiss the cook" apron, tending to the bacon as he scrambled up some eggs, adding green peppers and cheese before pouring the mixture into a second pan for omelets.

She remained quiet as she simply watched and listened as he sang to the radio; a content and satisfied smile covered his face. "Good morning," she called out gaining his attention.

His smile momentarily disappeared as he replied, "I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed."

Elizabeth approached, "You're spoiling me Jack. Not that I don't love it, because I do…" she stepped closer, "But all I need is you."

Her hand on the side of his face turned his head slightly. They were now so close that they were consuming the same air. "Are you really hungry?" she whispered as her lips met the skin on his chest that was barely visible from his t-shirt.

As her fingers pulled at the material of his shirt, trying her best to release it from the waistband of his jeans, he shut off the stove and turned her away from the counter; they obviously enjoyed the physical warmth, but needed to escape the electrical heat.

With his shirt off, her lips worked across his chest as her hands manipulated the belt buckle of his pants. He leaned back against the counter in anticipation of what was to come as she gently tugged his jeans down his legs, stopping around his ankles.

Still new to lovemaking, what makes the male anatomy tick, and wanting to make everything pleasurable, she didn't know why, but she was surprised at his immediate stiffness as it tented his boxers. Careful with the waistband, she gently pulled his boxers down and they joined his jeans at his ankles.

He felt her hands moving down his sides stopping at his hips. Her hands were soft and her lips were warm as his head rolled back. He closed his eyes and thought of gentle breezes, mangoes, split papayas and other fruits dripping with sweet juice.

Feeling his knees buckle slightly, he held on to the counter for stability. Never in his wildest dreams did he realize how complete the right woman could make him feel.

Needing this woman, his wife more than he needed air, his hands under her arms lifted her up as he twisted and placed her onto the counter. His lips immediately found hers as his hand behind her head pulled her closer.

Her lips opened, welcoming him as his tongue pressed through moving across the soft skin on the inside of her mouth. Assuming that she was dressed, Jack was pleasantly surprised when he opened the belt on her robe and found her to be naked underneath.

As the air of the room hit her bare body she shivered slightly, but with his hands upon her, she felt the mercury in her internal temperature rising quickly. He dropped the robe over her shoulders revealing her perfectly shaped breasts, cupping one in his left hand while his mouth covered the other. His tongue brushed across her nipple, bringing it immediately to attention as his mouth moved to the other side while he continued to tenderly roll her already erect nipple between his right thumb and index finger.

His hand tenderly moved up her leg, gently massaging her thigh as his fingers began pressing against her aching flesh. Having waited half of her life to give herself to a man, the pleasure she felt as she moved against him was more intense than she ever dreamed possible. However, it wasn't just giving herself to someone, it was giving herself freely, emotionally and physically to the only man who could ever make this pure bliss feel so right, so exciting, and so perfect.

She moaned softly as he caught the deepest blue of her eyes when he picked her up from the counter, "No Jack…here," she breathlessly spoke.

By the time she got the words out, Jack had already turned and was moving toward the sofa when BAM… OUCH…

Forgetting that his jeans were around his ankles, he tripped and they both hit the carpeted floor just outside the confines of the kitchen.

"Oh Babe, are you okay," having managed to cradle her head before they hit the floor, he rose up over her, glancing at her now closed eyes. "Elizabeth…honey are you okay?"

As he brushed the loose curls away from her face he observed the smile come back to her face. "Open your eyes…"

She did as he asked, "WOW, what happened?"

Jack laughed with embarrassment, "I tripped on my jeans."

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I mean, all of you?" she managed a giggle.

"All of me?"

"You know what I mean…"

He picked himself up off the floor and shed his jeans and boxers before picking her up in his arms, "I'll show you how alright I am."

Assuming that they could both use the comfortable feel of the soft mattress right about now, he rushed for the bedroom.

Her lips moved up his neck as she whispered, "Let's make love someplace else."

Jack was out of breath as he leaned her back slightly, "Oh good, the hot tub."

"Not outside."

"Why?"

"Privacy…"

"Elizabeth, there isn't anything but wildlife out there."

"I don't want them watching us either," she responded. "How about the sofa, or table or the floor?"

"Honey we were just on the floor."

Her slightly open lips pressed against his skin as her tongue traced along his chest. "We should have stayed there," her breathless comment had him dropping to the carpet.

Jack reached up on the sofa and grabbed a plush pillow, slipping it behind her head as his lips came down on hers. At that moment the pain of the preceding moment was lost. Each kiss built of the warmth, excitement and passion of the one before.

They were skin to skin from shoulders to knees, fitting together much like a long sought after missing puzzle piece.

His hands behind her knees drew her legs up as he slipped between them. He hovered over her body, catching her ocean blue eyes which never wandered from his.

Wanting him, needing to feel him inside her, her hips rose into the air as she quickly felt his firmness filling her. They each rocked their hips, easily finding a comfortable rhythm, as his lips pressed against her chest.

As he pressed deeper inside of her, she wrapped her legs around his back, locking them together at her ankles. He arched his back as he rose up, locking his arms on either side of her head, intent on watching her expression.

Her head rolled back on the pillow as her teeth seductively ran across her bottom lip, and he knew that if he had not already lost complete control, that small move would have pushed him over the edge.

Each one wanted, needed to feel more of the other as their rhythm and breathing became more rapid.

Neither one knew where they were going but each one was thoroughly enjoying the ride. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper, higher and higher they flew as they pressed closer to the peak.

With their eyes closed, a rainbow of colors flashed on the back side of their eyelids as every joint in their bodies stiffened. Refusing to release her, he pressed inside her again and again as she felt him carry her higher, while her body seemed to float and fall, only to float again, eventually exploding like ignited oil.

Jack collapsed beside her. At that moment, neither could breathe; neither could think; and neither could have made a coherent sentence if they had tried. Neither wanted to leave this Earth, but if they had, they would have done so having experienced complete euphoria, and true oneness with the person who held their heart.

Jack pulled the blanket from the sofa and covered their bodies. Surprisingly, he found her to already be asleep. He kissed her forehead before resting on the pillow and positioning her head across his chest.

Several hours later, the alarm on Jack's watch sounded.

"What's that for?" she asked as she continued to lie still wrapped in the security of his arms.

"It's time to get up; we need to get going," he replied. "Before we leave here, I want to take you some place special," he replied.

"Do we have time?" she rested her chin in her arms that lay across his chest. Looking into his eyes, she continued, "I mean, with traffic, isn't it a long drive to San Diego?"

"Well, that's the thing; I figured we'd save a lot of time if we flew. So I chartered a jet to take us from Monterey Airport down to San Diego. A drive that would probably take us all day will only be about an hour and a half flight. So, yes…we have time."

"Hmm…" she looked around the beautiful home and frowned, disappointed in the knowledge that their honeymoon was coming to an end.

"Do we have to leave?" she asked.

Jack laughed softly, "Are you going to want to stay in every place where we make love?"

"Maybe…but Jack, you have to admit, it's beautiful here."

"Honey, anywhere with you is beautiful."

"Do you always say the right thing?"

"Think back in our relationship; I think we've proven that that is not always the case," he smiled hesitantly.

"So where are we going?"

"Limekiln State Park; are you up for a hike?" he asked as he grabbed her robe and slipped it over her shoulders. Jack wrapped himself up in the blanket as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"What are you afraid of, honey?"

"Well Jack, isn't there wildlife out here?"

"Well, probably things like squirrels, deer, opossum, and maybe some snak…"

"Whoa, if you are getting ready to say snakes, I'm outta here."

"No, I wasn't going to say snakes."

"What were you going to say, Jack?"

"Snaklian tree frogs. They're small and really afraid of people."

Her expression was one of confusion, "You're lying aren't you? There is no such thing as a snaklian tree frog, is there?"

Jack laughed, "No, but snakes aren't out now. Besides, I'll take care of you."

Elizabeth agreed as they both headed down the hall toward the bedroom.

"Wait, don't I need hiking gear," she commented as she opened up her suitcase and looked inside.

"Honey, we aren't scaling Mt. Everest. We're just taking a walk on a path. But, I do have some things that will make it more comfortable," he stated as he pulled out a "North Face" bag with everything they'd need.

"Are you a former Boy Scout? I mean, you always seem to be prepared," she commented as she pulled her clothes and shoes from the bag.

"I was in Boy Scouts for a few years, but I knew we were coming out here, and I wanted what I'm about to show you to be a surprise."

Ten minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth were dressed and walking out the back door to the trail that began at the corner of the property. Although there were woods behind the house, the beauty that was contained therein began less than a football field away.

They held hands as Jack led her down the narrow path which ran alongside a crystal clear creek; the sound of the water moving downstream was quite relaxing. The tall trees kept the sunlight to itself, not allowing much of it to reach the ground. Cautiously, they crossed the moving water using the protruding rocks to step from one side to the other.

Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone and began snapping pictures, multiples of the same thing; doing her best to get the perfect shot.

Jack and Elizabeth continued down the path, each one feeling extremely fortunate to experience this beauty together. They walked approximately a mile before seeing the open sky through a clearing ahead. As they stepped out of the woods, they stood on a cliff, glancing down at the beautiful waves crashing along the rocks which had erupted from the ocean floor.

Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Do you feel like doing some stairs?"

Before receiving an answer, he took her hand and led to a staircase. Six long flights of steps later, they were standing on the beach amid the masses of ocean rocks and seaweed.

"Whoa Jack, that rock, or cliff, whatever you want to call it looks like the profile of a face," she stated as her cell phone again came out of her pocket and multiple snapshots were taken.

"Jack, this is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here; but how did you find it?" she asked as they walked along the shoreline racing to escape the waves when they rushed the shore.

"When I was at Stanford, a group of us came up here and hiked through the woods. We didn't know it was private property until we got back and the Sheriff was standing by our cars."

"Did you get into trouble?" she asked.

"No, it's a state park, but we did trespass by accident at one point and that's why the sheriff was called," he explained. "They let us slide because we didn't do any harm. Come on; I want to show you something else," he stated as he took her hand, and led her back to the stairs.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before she began to climb the many flights of stairs, with her thighs beginning to scream 'foul' approximately halfway up. At one of the landings, she glanced down to the beach below before returning to the steps, and what she penned as the "Stairway to Heaven."

They continued walking back into the woods with her legs by this time feeling much like Jell-O. Approximately a half mile down, the path split. Having come up the path on the right, he now led her down the one on the left. Just down the path, the narrow creek with rushing water continued to follow them back downhill. As they stepped across the creek, Elizabeth slipped, lost her balance and slightly tweaked her ankle.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he held her up.

"Didn't you ever ride piggyback when you were a kid?" he asked.

"Of course I have, but that was a long time ago."

"Well, let me carry you through this part so you can rest your ankle," he stated as he managed to get her on his back, while her thighs rested across his hips.

Jack wrapped his arms around her legs as his hands cupped behind her calves, holding her in place. Her arms draped over his shoulders as she leaned in enjoying the scent of his blue cedar and cypress cologne.

Her lips pressed against his neck as she gently nibbled on his earlobe.

He released a hard breath that sounded much like a soft laugh, "Don't start something that you aren't prepared to finish," he offered.

"Who says I'm not prepared to finish?" she teased.

"Right here?"

"What is it with men wanting to make love outside?" she asked.

"It's the feeling of freedom…maybe sometime we could try it," he suggested.

She leaned across his shoulder, "I'll think about it, but no promises."

It felt like they had been walking forever. Knowing that Jack had to be tired, she begged him to let her down, but he refused, saying that it was 'just up ahead.'

Around the corner, he gently released her as she slid down his body to the ground. Up ahead she observed a beautiful waterfall known as Limekiln Falls.

Elizabeth stood in awe of the beautiful sight, and the powerful sounds. It smelled much like wet leaves, and fresh cut grass with an earthiness, and an occasional whiff of mint or floral scents as the water rushed over the side of the hill and onto the rocks below.

"WOW Jack, this is beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it. I come here whenever I'm in town, it's peaceful, and somehow grounds me," he responded.

They stood in silence, him behind her as his arms around her waist held her close.

"Are you ready to go back? We'll need to leave in a little while," he asked.

She turned around to face him, "Thank you again for bringing me here. It's beautiful and special to you. So now it's special to me too," She moved up on her tiptoes as her lips brushed across his.

As they walked back into the house, it was evident that a cleaning crew had come and gone while they were out. The house was immaculate and the kitchen pans, which once held uneaten bacon and omelets were washed, dried and put away.

They packed their bags and Jack loaded them up into the SUV while Elizabeth said her goodbyes to the third place in which they had made love.

He walked back inside and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips, "Are you ready to leave, beautiful?"

"Yep, let's go see your mom. Oh, by the way, where are we…"

"Shh, I promised you that we aren't staying with mom, but the where is my final surprise…" he offered.

Sorry for the mess they'd left when their breakfast was put on hold, before Jack locked the front door, he reached into his wallet and pulled out $200, leaving it on the kitchen counter as a tip to the housekeeping staff.

They drove back down Pacific Coast Highway toward the airport, stopping at numerous locations to give Elizabeth an opportunity to take pictures. She was in awe of the colorful flowers, and saltiness of the sea air, and he observed her seemingly drag her feet, obviously not wanting to leave. Mistakenly, she thought if she held out, somehow their honeymoon would continue indefinitely.

They reached the airport, and were directed to drive out onto the tarmac to their awaiting Gulfstream G200 jet. As they pulled up, the door opened and the steps were released as a member of the crew approached their SUV, retrieved the luggage and stowed it away in the cargo hold.

Jack turned the SUV over to airport personnel who returned it to the rental agency for him. He took Elizabeth's hand and they walked up the steps together. Elizabeth had to admit that she was getting quite used to flying in style, and wondered how difficult it would be to return to the main cabin on a major airline, seated closely between two people that she didn't know.

She stepped inside the airplane and it was as if she was in the lobby of an elegant hotel. The leather seats and sofa were immaculate and everything else from the floors, to the walls and ceilings were quite pristine.

Elizabeth took a seat on the sofa next to Jack and rested her head on his shoulder. He snapped her seatbelt and prepared for her to grip him tightly as the jet roared down the runway. Fifteen seconds later they were passing through the altitudes as the landing gear returned to its place in the underbelly of the plane. His arm remained around her shoulders as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

As he promised, an hour and a half later, they landed at San Diego International Airport. Waiting on the tarmac was their rental vehicle, a red Dodge Grand Caravan.

With their bags in the back, and Jack behind the wheel they left the airport headed for his childhood home and a much anticipated visit with his mother.

"What is it about me that says I need to drive a 'Mom van?'" he muttered as he searched for the A/C controls.

"Well, it will give us an idea of what we may want as a family vehicle; oh, and the A/C control is right there," she pointed to the controls just above the radio.

"How do you know where stuff is in here?" he asked.

"One of the women at work has one of these."

"I'm just not sure I'm ready for this."

"I know; you've made that abundantly clear."

As they pulled out onto I-5 heading to his mother's home in Hillcrest, Elizabeth continued, "Jack, does starting a family scare you?"

Jack glanced in her direction, "Honey, I love you and I do want to have a family with you when the time is right."

"Who decides that? I mean, who makes the decision that the time is right?" she asked.

Looking slightly perplexed, he replied, "We both do. I mean, you might be ready and I'm not, or I may be ready and you aren't. Either way, we both need to be ready, and I just feel like until we're both on the same coast, it's not a good idea."

"You aren't ready, I get it, but you know, I guess I always felt like God had a say in the timing. Besides, if we're leaving the birth control up to you, we may not have a choice," she added.

Jack reached over and took hold of her hand; part of his apprehension was due to practicality, and the rest was due to his own selfishness. Which reason carried the highest percentage, he wasn't certain, but he had to believe that things would be different once she was out in LA with him.

She glanced down at the floor board and took a deep breath before continuing, "Jack, I'm ready now, but I can tell that you aren't, so I really am okay with waiting. But, if you don't want me to take The Pill, you can't blame me if it happens before you're ready."

Jack turned down the radio, "We've only made love a few times without protection…"

"WOW that really sounds like a teenage boy's mentality and unless you're a ninja and suited up without me knowing, today would be one of them…"

"Well yes, but in my defense, I see you and I want you," he smiled hoping to add a bit of levity to the conversation.

"But Jack, you do realize that anytime we make love without protection, we take the chance of getting pregnant. Maybe I should take care of the birth control…"

"No, I'm still not in favor of you taking The Pill, and I guess we should have had this conversation before now. Did you just assume that we'd start a family right away?"

"I guess I did, but I guess while I thought we'd go ahead and start our family, you thought we'd wait," she interjected. "If you want to wait, and you don't want me on The Pill, then we have to be more careful."

Jack swallowed hard, "I know; we're tempting fate."

"WOW, I guess I just never thought of you thinking about having children as tempting fate."

They took an exit off the interstate and stopped at the light. Waiting to turn right, Jack turned to her and took her hand, "Honey, I don't. It was an unfortunate choice of words, and not what I meant. I love you so much, and I'm just not sure that I want to share you right now. I really don't know if I'll ever want to share you."

Elizabeth felt the air rush from her lungs as she moved her hand out from under his.

"Stop looking at me like that, I was just kidding. I really just enjoy our time right now and pregnancy and babies complicate things. Can't we just wait until we're situated on the same coast to think about it?"

"Babies…? I was referring to one, not a litter," she nervously replied.

"Well, multiples run in our family. Well not in my immediate family, but there are twins and triplets in my extended family. So we should consider that too."

"Well then, I guess we should think about this more. Unless we want to be taken by surprise, you'd better suit up from now on."

"I have condoms in my bag, but sometimes they aren't within arm's length and I…"

"And you forget. Well, just keep in mind that it only takes one time," she provided him with a half smile as they pulled into his mother's driveway and she rushed out to meet them at the van.

"Nice family car. Do you have something to tell me?" Charlotte asked.

"Mom, we haven't even been married for a week; please give us time," he replied.

Charlotte rushed around to the other side of the van and hugged Elizabeth as soon as her feet hit the driveway.

"Hi Charlotte," Elizabeth greeted her as she felt her new mother-in-law holding her tightly.

"Mom, she's got to be able to breathe," Jack joked, having no idea how accurate he was.

"I'm sorry dear," Charlotte apologized as she kissed Elizabeth's cheek and they headed for the house.

"Jack, why don't you grab the bags while Elizabeth and I step inside so we can talk." Seeing her oldest son glance back at Elizabeth she asked, "You are staying here tonight, aren't you?"

"Well mom…"

"Of course we are. Thank you for the invitation," seeing Charlotte's excitement at their visit, Elizabeth felt guilty keeping Jack away from her while they were in town.

Elizabeth and Charlotte sat in the living room while Jack brought in their essential suitcases.

"Honey," Charlotte called out. "Why don't you put those in the room over the garage? That way you can still have some privacy."

 _ **No lovemaking going on here tonight. No need for privacy…**_ Elizabeth thought.

With the bags inside the house, Jack took a seat beside his wife of less than a week. They talked about the upcoming baseball season, Elizabeth's work as a guidance counselor, her plans once this school year is over, and the educational foundation that Jack hoped she'd still participate in.

It was evident that Charlotte was pleased beyond measure to have her son moving back to the west coast, and seemingly so happy in his newfound relationship and marriage. Now she just hoped that grandchildren would be on the horizon, a topic which she brought up, causing both Elizabeth and Jack to change the subject.

Following dinner, Elizabeth helped clean up the kitchen while Jack sat in front of the TV and enjoyed the ending of the Stanford- Michigan State football game.

With the kitchen clean, Elizabeth kissed Charlotte on the cheek, "I'm exhausted, if you will excuse me; I think I'll go to bed, but you and Jack continue to visit."

Elizabeth ascended the stairs to the room over the garage, thankful that it was nowhere near the number of steps she had climbed earlier in the day. She opened her suitcase and having nothing but negligees to sleep in, she grabbed her favorite one and slipped it on.

She grabbed her bag from the chair and walked over to the bed where she slipped under the covers. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her journal, flipped through the leather bound keeper of her secrets, and stopped at the next blank page. She inhaled deeply and did her best to release the joy, excitement and slight bit of concern that consumed her…

" _ **Life is all about taking chances, trusting your feelings, lessons learned from adventures experienced, and losing happiness, only to have the joy of finding it again. Sit back, take a breath, appreciate the memories, and realize that emotionally, people are often not at the same place at the same time. However, that's okay, for as long as each of us knows what is truly important, any life changes, good and bad, anticipated or not will be met with love, understanding and respect.**_

 _ **Never did I believe that my life would move in this direction; that I could look into your eyes and feel every ounce of breath rush from my body, floating into the air like midnight smoke. Every time you kiss me, I feel as though the world stops. Every time you hold my face in your hands, I feel you untying the intricate knots of my disappointing past mistakes. This is now my present and I look forward to my future. For this is my story, the one I always dreamed of writing, as I pray that each chapter is greater, happier and more exciting than the one before.**_

 _ **Time is much like a stream, flowing slowly, sometimes rushing, but never are we able to touch the same water twice. For that which has passed by will never pass again. As such, each moment in life should be experienced, enjoyed, respected for what it is and how it impacts our life and the lives of those around us."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, slipped it back into her bag and sat it on the floor beside her. She shut off the light, rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jack asked as Charlotte walked into the den carrying two cups of coffee.

"She went to bed."

"Is she okay?" he asked as he stood up from the sofa.

"Jack, she's fine. I think she just wanted to give us some time alone."

Jack returned to the sofa and took one of the coffee cups. "Thank you for putting us at the other end of the house."

"Oh honey, don't give it another thought. I remember when your father and I got married. He couldn't keep his hands off of me. You know, we just wanted to be alone and…"

"Too much information mom…gross, please stop…" Jack's voice was slightly louder than normal, doing his best to drown out her explanation. Unfortunately the visual remained.

"Oh honey, it's just life. So, when do you think I can expect grandchildren?" she asked.

"Mom, you may need to wait a little while for that. I don't want to give up the time I have with Elizabeth right now, and besides, I'm not in favor of even considering it until we're both on the same coast."

"How does Elizabeth feel about your hesitation?"

"She wants a baby, but I think some of it is just that she sees families and babies are just tugging at her right now."

"Well don't wait too long. I'm looking forward to having Jack Jr. or baby Charlotte to bounce on my knee…" she stated with a gleam in her eye. "Besides Jack, if you think about it, there are always reasons to put off starting a family. If you think too hard about it, you will keep putting it off and before you know it, it will be too late."

"Mom, we're only thirty. I'd just like to be settled here in LA, get Elizabeth on this coast, and enjoy traveling with her before children come. Do you think I'm wrong?"

"Jack, you have a right to your feelings, just as Elizabeth has a right to hers. As long as you both understand how the other one feels and you communicate with each other, it'll work out." She offered her motherly advice before adding, "But don't wait too long; I'm not getting any younger you know."

"I believe it'll happen when we're both ready, and on the same coast. So, what's been happening in the neighborhood?" he asked, hoping to change the direction of the conversation.

Sadly, it didn't as Charlotte added, "Hmm, both of you being ready; that's what your father said too. Well not the part about being on the same coast, but the Lord above had a different idea. Oh, that and the fact that your father was a little too quick to engage…if you know what I mean."

"Oh my God, way, way, way too much information…"

"Are you okay Jack. You look a bit pale."

"I need to go to bed; I'll see you in the morning," he stated as he grabbed his coffee cup, kissed her good night, poured his coffee out in the sink and headed for the room over the garage.

The room was dimly lit; Jack could barely see Elizabeth sleeping on her stomach, as her arms hugged the pillow. He changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but chose to remove the t-shirt before slipping into bed beside her. He placed his hand under the covers and gently rubbed across her back.

"Did you have a nice talk with your mom?" she sleepily asked.

"More like frightening…"

"Frightening? How?"

"Just some visuals that I didn't need bouncing around in my head. Maybe you could help me get rid of them," he whispered as he kissed her cheek, wrapped his arm across her back and pressed his body up against hers.

"Down boy…it ain't happening tonight, and certainly not in your momma's house."

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: For those of you who are on the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be some pictures posted shortly.**_


	35. Chapter 35- Are Secrets Ever Okay?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 35- Are Secrets Ever Okay?**_

"I'll bet I can change your mind," he whispered as he pressed his body closer to hers.

"Jack, as enticing as that is, the answer is still 'no.'"

His lips pressed against the soft skin on her neck, "Are you sure?"

Her arm pushed him away, "Jack, please stop. I told you that I don't feel comfortable making love in your mom's home."

"Are you sure that's the reason?" he asked her, feeling as though she was punishing him somehow for the birth control talk they'd had earlier in the day.

"You're being silly," Elizabeth stated as she rolled over in bed. "Jack, I can't…but we can snuggle…"

"Don't do me any favors," he snapped back.

She attributed his attitude to exhaustion, but still felt that it was uncalled for. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Jack responded as he rolled over in bed.

She closed her eyes, hoping that both of their attitudes would be improved in the morning.

Jack struggled; he fought for sleep; he battled with himself over thoughts that he hadn't had in years; thoughts that he assumed he'd resolved, and was disappointed in the way he'd snapped at Elizabeth, knowing that she'd done nothing to deserve his temper tantrum.

With Elizabeth asleep, he slipped downstairs and out onto the deck where he took a seat in his favorite lounge chair. Sitting quietly, he glanced into the sky. The stars seemed so close that he was certain that he could reach out and touch them.

Oh he wanted to touch them, to reel them in and hand them to her; his apology for having made her feel uncomfortable; having her feel as though she needed to justify her reasons.

Jack thought about life, how ironic it was that he knew he'd never marry; he'd never find that special someone who held his heart, only to meet Elizabeth during a time when all he wanted was to make it back to New York. However, once they met, and they each allowed themselves to get closer, baseball was no longer the single most important entity in his life. Surprisingly, he'd found that elusive woman who opened his heart and stepped inside.

"Are you okay, son?" Charlotte asked as she stepped out onto the deck.

"Just thinking?"

"About anything in particular?" she asked.

"Just about life; how things happen that impact us in good…or bad ways."

"What's wrong honey; you and Elizabeth didn't have an argument, did you?"

"Mom, we have some issues about starting a family."

"Oh dear, please don't tell me that she doesn't want children, because I know you love them, and I'm really looking forward to grandkids."

"No, she's not the hesitant one. Mom, I don't want to worry about Elizabeth being pregnant when we're on opposite coasts."

"Well honey, that sounds logical. Was she upset?"

"No, I think she understands, but if I'm honest, I just don't know if I can…" he stopped, and wiped his eyes before the tears slipped down his cheeks.

Charlotte took a seat in the chair beside him, "Jack, everyone has told you that it wasn't your fault. You know that, don't you?"

"You know, apparently he doesn't believe that; I mean, I haven't heard from him in years."

"Have you tried to contact him?" she asked.

He said nothing; he simply shook his head back and forth."

"Maybe you need to."

"So much time has gone by mom; I don't want to open old wounds," he stated as her hand covered his.

"Honey, apparently those wounds still run deep. What did Elizabeth say when you told her?"

Jack looked off into the cloudless star filled sky.

"You didn't tell her?"

"How could I? What will she think of me?"

"Honey, she has a right to know; especially if it's going to impact the family she wants to have."

"I know, mom. I've just been so happy with her, and I guess I…" again he stopped.

"Jack, she'll think like everyone else does; it was an accident and it wasn't your fault. But honey, she deserves to know," Charlotte stated; her voice was gentle but firm. "I'm actually surprised that you haven't told her."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Jack, you know I prefer honesty; what is it?"

"I had put it so far back in my mind that I… I mean, I've been so happy; I never thought I would be, but I am, and until she started talking about kids, I didn't think about it. That makes me a bad person, doesn't it?"

"Honey, you did nothing wrong, and you do deserve to be happy, but you need to be honest with Elizabeth too. What are you afraid will happen?"

"I'm afraid to take the chance."

"No you aren't, because you are a kind, gentle man, and you know how much she loves you. She'll understand…"

Jack stood up, leaned over and kissed Charlotte on the cheek, "I'm going to bed; I'm exhausted."

He walked upstairs to the room over the garage. He wasn't certain if he wanted her to be asleep, or awake, waiting on his to return so they could talk. He wasn't prepared to talk, and got his wish when he found that she was still sound asleep.

He slipped into bed, propped up on his elbow as his head rested in his hand. "I love you. You make me a better man, and I just hope you'll understand," he whispered as his finger brushed several strands of her hair off of her face.

He laid his head down on the pillow and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her into his body as his chest pressed against her back, and he inhaled, taking in the glorious scent of her still lingering floral perfume. By the fifth deep breath, he was sound asleep.

Downstairs, Charlotte walked over to the bookcase and pulled a scrapbook from the shelf. Opening the cover, she flipped from page to page, taking in all of the special moments for both of her boys. Toward the end of the book, there were pictures of Jack when he began his career with the Mets farm team. She smiled at their picture, Jack and his best friend, both playing for the Mets.

As her fingers ran across the page, she whispered, "Please be honest with her."

She closed the book, slipped it back into the bookcase and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

With all of the traveling, sleeping in a different bed nearly every night, and the stress that Elizabeth now felt as though she was placing upon Jack, she woke in the middle of the night. Slipping on her robe, she grabbed her journal, ear buds, and her favorite writing pen and searched for a quiet place to write.

Not wanting to wake up either Jack or Charlotte, she stepped out onto the back porch to enjoy the star filled sky. She popped her ear buds into her ears and tapped them 'on.' She sat quietly with her face toward the sky as she listened to the music, hoping that in the words, she'd find her sign.

Her ear buds were tuned into , an app on Elizabeth's cell phone. The first song played; she had to admit that she didn't even understand the words. However, as the second song, Bryan Adams' 'Everything I Do, I Do it For You' began, Elizabeth took a seat in the lounge chair and glanced toward the star filled sky…

 _ **Look into my eyes – you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more**_

 _ **Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you**_

 _ **Look into your heart – you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice**_

 _ **Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah**_

 _ **There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah**_

 _ **Look into your heart, baby...**_

 _ **Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**_

 _ **Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you**_

 _ **You know it's true:  
Everything I do, oh, I do it for you**_

 _ **Everything I do, darling  
You will see it's true  
You will see it's true  
Yeah!  
Search your heart and your soul  
You can't tell it's not worth dying for  
I'll be there  
I'd walk the fire for you  
I'd die for you  
Oh, yeah  
I'm going all the time, all the way **_

She knew Jack loved her; of that she had no doubt, but something was pulling at him, a force that somehow was stronger than her. Sadly she thought about her pushing the possibility of a baby upon him, and although he'd never said before that he didn't want children, discussing it on their honeymoon was not the right time and she had to accept responsibility for that.

However, feeling responsible or not, he told her they needed to wait; he wanted to take care of the birth control, yet he occasionally didn't provide any. Therefore, was that simply a lack in judgment, or was it actually a way to subconsciously circumvent the situation? Either way, he was withholding something; tragic, or embarrassing, she wasn't certain which or if it was either, all she knew was that he wasn't willing right now to talk about it.

Elizabeth pulled out her journal, and as the music continued to play in her ears, she collected her thoughts, hoping to put her life, her love, and her needs down onto paper. She flipped to the next blank page, inhaled deeply, clicked her pen open, and began to purge herself…

" _ **What consumes our mind has a tendency to control our life. Good, bad or indifferent, we often can't let it go. We push, and push, unaware of the damage we may be causing to those relationships we hold so dear. We try desperately to move on, only to find ourselves confused, knowing that there's more to this picture, but feeling as though we are left in the dark.**_

 _ **We stumble, doing our best as we move around issues pretending that they are part of our dance; that it makes no difference, and we are fine with the outcome, but our heart aches. You talk, but literally make no sense…no children now, yet you are okay with taking chances. I don't understand…I wish that you could explain."**_

"Oh Elizabeth, you scared me," Charlotte stated as she walked out the back door, checking on the light that she assumed had been left on when she and Jack were talking earlier.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you," Elizabeth stated as she closed her journal and quickly slipped it into her bag.

"Is something wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"No, I was just thinking," Elizabeth turned her head, doing her best to wipe away a few tears before Charlotte could see them.

Too late, Charlotte took a seat beside her, "What's wrong honey."

"I don't know; I really don't know," Elizabeth replied.

Charlotte sat quietly observing Elizabeth attempt to start several times, but no words were released.

"Honey, do you want me to go get Jack?"

Elizabeth said nothing, but simply shook her head back and forth. "He doesn't want to talk."

"Elizabeth, you're on your honeymoon; this should be some of the best days of your life," Charlotte stated as she reached over and squeezed Elizabeth's arm.

"Charlotte, I don't know what happened, but talk of children came up and I know that our honeymoon isn't the time to make plans like that. I just asked and he says no children until we're on the same coast."

"Well, I'm looking forward to grandchildren, but that does seem logical, dear."

"But why do I get the feeling that there is more to this than he's saying? Like maybe he has a problem with kids, doesn't want them, or doesn't want them with me?"

"Oh honey, that's not the case. I'm sure it's all confusing…"

"Do you know what it is?"

Charlotte's lips took on a pursed smile.

"Please tell me; I can't help him or understand if he won't talk to me."

"I wish I could, but it's not my story to tell. I will tell you that he does need to talk to you, but I know Jack, and he won't talk until he's ready. So, the best you can do is let him know that you're here and you want to understand."

"Is it bad?" Elizabeth asked.

"He thinks so. It is sad, and unfortunate, but he's shouldering blame that he shouldn't," she replied.

"You won't tell me?"

"I'm sorry honey, I can't, but if it helps, I talked to Jack earlier. Give him time, he'll tell you. He just doesn't want to disappoint you; he loves you so much."

"Charlotte, I love him too. I can't imagine anything he could tell me that would turn me against him, but I have to say, I'm scared."

"I know honey…"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes again before standing from the lounge. "I'm going back to bed. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"You didn't; I was in my room thinking."

Charlotte stood up and walked Elizabeth to the back door as both women hugged before stepping back inside.

"Try and get some sleep," Charlotte suggested.

"I'll try. I'll see you in the morning; oh wait, I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

Several hours later, "Well, I wish you could stay longer, but I understand," Charlotte stated as she, Jack and Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table finishing breakfast and the necessary second cup of coffee. "Where are you spending Thanksgiving?"

"We're planning to go by and see my parents, but in the cul-de-sac where we live, we generally do a big meal where everyone pitches in; the women cook and socialize while the guys enjoy football," Elizabeth replied, not certain that Jack was even aware of the plans, but hoping that he would be agreeable.

Jack reached next to him at the table and took hold of her free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "That sounds like fun."

"Jack, when will you have to report to Spring Training?" Charlotte asked.

"Not until the middle of February, but several of the new guys are going early so we can get some training in before the pitchers and catchers even arrive," he advised.

"I didn't know that," Elizabeth added. "So how early are you planning to go?"

"Some of the guys are going around the third week of January. The pitchers and catchers will arrive around the beginning of February and then the rest of the team will show up a few weeks later," he casually added before taking another sip of coffee.

"Oh, before you go, I have something for you," Charlotte mentioned before she got up from her seat and headed down to the hall to her bedroom.

"So, which group are you falling into?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, since last season, I haven't really worked out…"

Elizabeth giggled, "Really? I'd say that recently you've been working out quite vigorously."

Jack smiled in her direction, "That's not really the type of exercise I mean?"

"Hmm, I've heard no complaints," she teased. "Okay, so basically you're telling me that you're flying out to Arizona in a few months," she disappointedly added.

He said nothing; he only shook his head up and down.

"Well, I'll be busy in school, so maybe the time will pass quickly. At least we'll have the holidays together," she stated as she leaned over and caught his lips with hers just as Charlotte returned to the room with several items in her hands.

"As for complaints…I have none; well, maybe last night we could have…" he stopped as Charlotte entered the room.

"What have you got there, mom?" Jack asked.

"Well there are some pillows for your sofa," she stated as she placed two decorative pillows on the table. Each one read, "Mr. & Mrs. Thornton" and below their name was their wedding date, "11/11/2017."

Elizabeth picked up one, while Jack held the other, "These are beautiful," they both seemed to respond in unison.

"And, maybe this will be your first Christmas tree ornaments as a married couple," Charlotte stated as she handed them a crystal ornament with "Mr. & Mrs. Thornton, Jack and Elizabeth," and "November 11, 2017" engraved on the octagonal sphere.

"Yes, that's our first married ornament; thank you so much," Elizabeth commented as she took hold of the item.

Charlotte reached into a separate bag and pulled out another ornament. This one resembled a piece of wood, smooth but presenting as jaggedly cut on both ends with personalized mittens hanging by pegs on the bottom. The red mitten said "Jack;" the light blue mitten said "Elizabeth," and the green mitten said, "Lizzie."

"Oh," Elizabeth held it to her chest, "Thank you so much. You remembered Lizzie."

"Well, our animals are part of our family, aren't they?" Charlotte replied.

"I feel that way," Elizabeth responded before her expression took on a somewhat somber appearance.

"What's wrong, honey," Jack asked.

"When I do move out to LA, I don't think I'll be able to bring Lizzie," she stated as a tear slipped from her eyes.

"Of course you can. We'll make sure wherever we are that pets are allowed," he assured her.

"I know you will do whatever you can, but that's not it," she wiped her eyes. "With Lizzie being a Bulldog, they have respiratory issues, and Lizzie has had especially bad bouts with breathing problems. Flying isn't safe for her; the altitude changes can bring on an attack. I wouldn't want to take the chance of hurting her."

"Honey, I had no idea. Can we do something to make the trip easier on her?" he asked.

"I can check with the Vet, but she's getting older so I'm not sure that it's in her best interest to move. I'm sure that my parents will take her, so at least I can see her when I'm in town," Elizabeth stood up as she pushed her chair back under the table. "I'm going upstairs to make sure I didn't leave anything."

"Okay, I'll be ready when you get back," Jack stated as he stood up and watched her walk out of the room.

"I feel so bad; I just assumed that Lizzie would be able to come with us," Jack stated as he returned to his seat.

"Maybe instead of flying you could look into ground travel…it's just a thought," Charlotte commented.

"That is a thought; we'll look into it," he replied.

"So where are you staying tonight?" Charlotte asked.

"The Fletcher's place…"

"Oh that gorgeous place on the water near Malibu?"

"Yes, it's on Lechuza Beach; it's private and well, I think it will be the perfect end to our honeymoon…"

"I hate the idea that our honeymoon is coming to an end, but I guess life goes on, right?" Elizabeth asked as she entered the room and stood with her hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"I guess so," she stated as she swung her purse over her shoulder, placed the ornaments given to them by Charlotte back into their bag and held onto their personalized pillows as she walked around the table to hug Charlotte goodbye.

The three of them walked out to the driveway and Jack pushed the side door power button as he placed the gifts and Elizabeth's bag in the back seat.

"You two have a wonderful holiday, and please keep in touch," Charlotte stated as she hugged Elizabeth while standing by her door. "Stick with him, honey. It's going to be okay," she whispered before walking around to the driver's side.

"I love you mom," Jack stated as he held her tight.

"Talk to her, Jack. Remember, your mother know best…" She whispered before stepping aside as the van pulled out of her driveway.

As they pulled out onto the main highway heading to I-5, Elizabeth asked, "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope…it's a surprise."

Once on the interstate, both Elizabeth and Jack remembered why they didn't care for the traffic on the west coast. It was weird, however, because it seemed to flow freely while the other side of the road was clogged up, and seemingly for no reason; then, as they slowed down, the other side of the road seemed to break free.

Several hours later, with Jack concentrating on the traffic, Elizabeth listening to the radio, and neither of them doing much talking, they pulled onto Pacific Coast Highway, passed Malibu and Zuma Beach and turned onto Sea Level Drive. At the end of the road, Jack pulled the minivan into the driveway.

"So, will you tell me now where we are?" Elizabeth asked, ending the uncomfortable silence.

"Let me show you," Jack advised as he stepped out of the van, walked around and opened her door.

Jack took her hand and walked up to the house, retrieving the key from the hidden lock box, they stepped inside. "This house belongs to a dear friend of my dad's. They rarely use it and he offered it to us for the entire honeymoon, but there were some other places I wanted to take you. Do you like it?" he asked as they stepped through the French doors onto the balcony and looked out over the Pacific Ocean.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, "WOW, what's not to like about this place? Jack it's beautiful, and somewhat private."

Jack stepped closer as they stood on the balcony, leaning against the railing. His arm around her waist pulled her closer as his lips pressed against her temple.

"I love you and I hope that our conversation yesterday isn't going to put a damper on the rest of our time out here," he whispered.

"Jack, you have a right to your feelings and I certainly will not hold that against you."

"Well then, last night when I came to bed…"

"Please don't imply that I was withholding sex from you."

"Well, I have to admit that the thought did cross my mind and then the drive up here you were so quiet."

Elizabeth took his hand and led him to two chairs situated on the balcony, "Let's talk…"

Jack took a seat and as a horrified look graced his face she assured him, "It's nothing bad. It's just that this baby thing has upset both of us, and it shouldn't have. We both made assumptions, and that too, we shouldn't have. I'm sorry if you felt I was pushing; I didn't mean to, and I won't any longer. I won't bring up having a baby again, and when you're ready, you let me know," she explained as her hand rested along his cheek.

"I don't want you to be unhappy," he replied.

"Jack, I'm with you; I love you so much and when you're ready, I'll be ready. If you aren't ever ready…well, I have to be honest and tell you that I'm not sure how I feel about that scenario," her eyes met his; each one appeared a bit disappointed, but possibly for different reasons.

"Jack, we're still young; there really isn't a rush to start a family and I'm so sorry if I put pressure on you, especially right now on our honeymoon. Please forgive me," Elizabeth looked down finding it difficult to look him in the eye.

He pulled her up and held her. After she stopped crying, she whispered, "I just wish you'd tell me why…"

"Daddy, look at this one…"

Jack and Elizabeth walked back to the railing and observed a couple walking along the beach. Accompanying them was a little girl, approximately five years of age, running and playing in the sand.

The little girl was excitedly picking up shells showing them to her parents, who seemed to be experiencing their own joy through her antics.

"I'm going out to get our bags. When I get back inside, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

"That sounds nice; I'd love to," she replied as he hesitantly pressed his lips to hers before walking back inside and toward the front door.

Elizabeth remained on the balcony as she watched the family below. Each member looked happy as the parents held hands and giggled at their daughter's enthusiastic shell collecting. Several rocks made their way into her collection, and she screamed angrily when her father tossed them back onto the ground.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, realizing that although she never really thought that she'd get married, now that she was, a life without children was something that she didn't think she could bare.

"I put our bags in the master bedroom; it's upstairs and has a beautiful view of the ocean. We can sleep with the door open and listen to the waves roll in… Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"What…oh I'm sorry, I was just watching the people down on the beach," she stated as she turned around, took his hand and they headed for the staircase on the side of the house leading over the rocks and onto the sand.

There was a slight breeze which helped to cool down the heat of the bright sun which seemed to bake the ground below. Finding a large section of rocks which seemed to jut out into the ocean, Jack led her over and they took a seat.

They sat quietly with his arm around her as they watched seagulls fly out over the water searching for their dinner. His arm around her shoulders held her close as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Elizabeth glanced over; Jack seemed lost in the ocean, the sounds, the sights, and the feeling of being alone. "Jack…Jack, are you okay?"

"I need to tell you something," he said as he released the hold he had on her, drew his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and took a deep breath, "But I'm afraid…"

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE #1: Okay, I know I have left you hanging and it wasn't my intention. However this chapter got longer and longer and yes, even longer, so I had to split it up. The next chapter is nearly finished and I will post it by Saturday. So, that being said, please don't hate me…everything will be okay!**_

 _ **NOTE #2: For those of you on the facebook fan pages, there will be some pictures posted shortly.**_


	36. Chapter 36- Forgive Yourself

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 36- Forgive Yourself**_

 _ **NOTE: ** STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT**STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT****_

 _ **Please remember that Jack and Elizabeth are a newly married couple, and steam will most definitely be included in this chapter. If that is not what you are interested in, please move along. YOU HAVE BEEN FORWARNED…**_

** _ **STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT****_

Raising his head to the sun, his face was devoid of any color. Elizabeth wasn't certain if his face was actually that pale, which frightened her, or if it was simply the sun's glare upon his skin.

She watched as a tear slipped down his cheek, the only indication of the heavy weight resting on his shoulders. He glanced down before casting his eyes back out onto the ocean.

Elizabeth brushed his tear away, "Jack, what's wrong?" she asked; her voice was soft and tender.

Jack took a deep breath, and took hold of her hands. Before starting, he looked down, as if he was too embarrassed or ashamed to look into her eyes.

"Please look at me, Jack."

He caught her eyes, "Before I say anything else, I want to apologize for last night."

"It wasn't like you, Jack. It was like you expected me to 'put out' as payment for the evening. What was with you?"

"Elizabeth, you are my world; I hope you know that," his hand rested along her jaw as his thumb brushed across her cheek. "I have no excuse; you should never feel obligated to make love to me, and I should be respectful of how you feel. I'm so sorry that I snapped at you. You didn't deserve that."

"No, I didn't, but Jack you must know how much I love you; I always want to be with you, but there has to be a sense of comfort and… I'm sorry; I just don't feel right being that close to you in your mother's home."

He smiled, albeit hesitantly, "I do understand, and if I'm being completely honest, I didn't want to either, but I just needed to feel close to you."

"Jack, maybe men and women are different, well, I know they are, but I feel close to you when we do this…just talk. So please, tell me what's wrong; I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you. If you're worried about me, I'm okay; we're together and that's really all that matters."

Not certain that he could follow through with this talk, Jack looked out at the initially calm ocean only to find it churning as white caps began rolling ashore.

"Does this have anything to do with you leaving early for Spring Training?" she hoped it was that simple.

"No, and I'm sorry if I caught you off guard. I just feel the need to make a good impression on the owners; after all they're paying a lot of money to get me out here."

"I understand; I was just hoping we had more time together before you left. I wish you would have told me and we could have discussed it."

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm still getting used to the fact that all of my decisions impact you as well. We can discuss it and if you don't want me to go early, I won't."

"Okay, that's not what's bothering you, so what is?" her eyes pleaded with his.

"I know how much you want a baby."

She leaned in as her eyes met his, "That's no surprise, but I'm so sorry that the topic ever came up. Well, maybe not ever, but certainly not on our honeymoon. It was the wrong time; let's just put it out of our heads, okay?"

"I wish it was that simple…"

"Jack, I can wait until you're ready. I've told you that, and I mean it. I'm sorry if you felt like I was pushing."

"I should have told you…It's not fair to you."

"Told me what? What's not fair to me?" Her eyes widened as if a light bulb was suddenly turned on in her head. "Oh no, do you already have a child? Children? Did you lose a child? Were you married before? Did you lose your first wife?" she reeled off question after question, many of them too absurd to even warrant an answer, and she found herself suffocating just a bit more with each one. "I can deal with a lot of things, but the not knowing is killing me. Please, just tell me…" Not certain what truth was coming, she slipped away from him slightly.

He reached out and pulled her close as he held her trembling body, "Shh, no honey, it's nothing like that."

He swallowed hard before starting, "Elizabeth, I never thought I'd fall in love." His voice was broken, obviously so full of emotion, "I mean, that mind blowing, all consuming love that makes you willing to give up everything to keep hold of it." He turned to look into her eyes, "But then you came along and my world was turned upside down. Marriage wasn't truly a thought, so kids, although I love them, wasn't something that I even thought about."

Jack wrapped his arms around his bent legs, closed his eyes and attempted to take a deep breath, but instead he felt his chest tightening, "You are my life, and I would do anything for you; I hope you know that, but…"

Elizabeth placed her hand on his back, gently rubbing in circles, doing her best to comfort him. Assuming that his release of feelings had to do with children, she asked, "Jack, are you not able to have kids of your own?"

The look on his face caused her to continue, "I love you Jack, and if that's the case, it's okay. I need you; you make me whole and we'll be fine just the two of us."

Releasing a harsh breath, he half heartedly smiled, "No honey, that's not it."

"Jack, you're scaring me…please, what is it?"

He released his arms from around his legs, placed his hands together as if he was praying and rested his chin in the bend between his thumbs and forefingers. "Back when I was about 22, I had just started in the minors. I had a friend, Josh, who played for UCLA. We were drafted by the Mets, and both of us ended up on the same farm team."

Although nervous about what Jack was preparing to confess, Elizabeth remained quiet, allowing him to unburden himself. Her hand continued to brush across his back, as she did her best to remain calm.

"Josh married his college sweetheart, Cat, right out of school and although he said that she got pregnant right away, I think she was already pregnant when they married."

Elizabeth leaned her head against his shoulder, "Did he love her?"

"My God, she was his life; he loved her with everything he had. Pregnant or not, he would have married her. He never felt obligated or force when it came to her."

"Loved…?"

He lifted his head from his hands and again wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his face in the circle of his arms.

"Jack, what happened?"

"It was my fault," although the sound was muffled as the words were released into the safe circle of his arms, he repeated the comment several times.

"What was your fault?"

Jack's respiration was becoming more rapid as he hesitated.

"Jack, it can't be as bad as you're making it," she offered. "Please, tell me."

Jack started talking, mumbling actually; his eyes glanced in her direction, then out to sea, and then back again, but it was evident that what he was seeing was in his mind.

The sound of the waves crashing over the rocks was ordinarily soothing, relaxing, and often exhilarating. However, right now, as he began to purge himself, having no rhyme or reason for where he started or how it flowed, he paid little attention to the one place that had always brought him peace.

 _ **Eight Years Ago…**_

"Jack, you'd better stop for gas on the way to the game," Josh mentioned as he glanced at the gas gauge.

"I'll stop after the game," Jack replied.

"Man, your rolling on fumes already; we have time," Josh stated as he observed Jack drive past three more stations. "You are such a procrastinator."

"Maybe so, but just think of the adventure, never knowing if we'll make it," Jack laughed.

"I don't like having to walk when we've got your car. Wait, do you not have any money? We just got paid," Josh advised him.

"We did?" Jack asked.

"Yea, I checked the bank before we left," Josh responded as they passed the last gas station on their way to the ballpark.

"Well, I have enough to get to the gas station on the way home."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Is Cat coming to the game?" Jack asked.

"Of course; has she ever missed a home game?"

"Now that you mention it…no. Is she driving or riding with someone?"

"Rob Coleman's girlfriend is picking her up and she'll ride home with us.

"Is she doing okay?" Jack asked as he thought of Cat as the sister he never had.

"She's doing great. She had an ultrasound this morning…We're having a girl."

Jack pulled into his parking space at the ballpark, "So, are you naming her after me?" Jack joked.

"What…Jack?"

"Well, it could be Jacklyn…"

"Sorry dude, but her name in Meaghan, and I can't wait to be her daddy."

"Man, are you crying?"

"So, what's it to you? One day you're going to feel this kind of love, and I hope I'm around to see it."

"WOW, you as a father. I never thought I'd see that day," Jack teased.

"Don't you want to have kids, Jack? You know, Cat has some gorgeous single girlfriends…"

"Not interested. I have plans to make it into the big leagues, and then, once I'm established, maybe I'll find someone."

"It doesn't work like that, Jack. You'll find her when you least expect it," Josh advised him as they walked into the locker room.

 _ **Back to the Beach…**_

"Cat was six months along, and as far as I knew, her pregnancy was going well. We had a game in town, and she sat through it, tie breaking innings and all," he explained as he looked out into the ocean and seemed to be carried away, or he wish he had been.

"Jack, what happened?" feeling quite anxious, Elizabeth's voice wavered.

"After the game, a bunch of us were sitting around the locker room, and I won't lie, there was drinking going on. All of us wanted to go out, but Cat was tired and needed to go home…"

"Oh no…"

"It's not what you think," he replied.

"Josh had a great game, and, well he was celebrating. He'd had a few beers so I said that I'd drive Cat home and then I'd give Josh a ride later," Jack explained. I planned to meet the guys at "Baron's Pub." His eyes were cast downward, unable to look at Elizabeth.

"Jack, had you been drinking?" she hesitantly asked.

"No…no, I wouldn't have driven her if I had been drinking."

"So what happened?"

Jack's expression suddenly went angry. Although Elizabeth couldn't tell to who it was directed, assuming that it very well may have been internalized.

"We were heading home and…"

"And what, Jack?"

"I forgot to get gas."

"So you forgot to get gas; that's not the end of the world."

"Elizabeth my car was really old, and I never had to use my hazard lights before, so I wasn't aware that they weren't working."

"Hazard lights? What are you talking about?"

"I ran out of gas near a stop light."

"So you had to walk to the gas station?"

"I wish it was that easy."

"Please Jack; what happened?"

"We ran out of gas near an intersection; I pulled over as far as I could. I got out and pushed the Jeep off of the road. I had just gotten back inside when someone came along; he didn't realize that I was stopped. He ran off the road and into the back of us," his eyes watered. "He was drunk; maybe he just didn't see us."

At this point, Jack barely took time for the shallow breaths that the lump in his throat allowed. "The guy was wasted; he was cruising and hit us so hard that I felt like his car was sitting in my back seat. He pushed us into the intersection, and then BAM…" he yelled as he relived that very moment.

His voice was loud, audible over the crashing waves; it startled her as she nearly fell from the rock.

"We were hit broadside," Jack wiped his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Elizabeth regained her balance, horrified by his pronouncement, "Jack…I…" she wanted to console him, but no words would come.

"This truck slammed right into Cat's door; she was pushed into my lap, and all I saw was blood," his eyes were darting everywhere; a frantic expression covered his face as his breaths became more ragged. "Elizabeth, it was horrible; blood was all over her, me, the inside of my Jeep, and…and the screams, they were deafening."

Elizabeth moved closer as she felt the need to hold him, trying her best to calm him. "Jack were you hurt?" she asked, but he wasn't listening.

His respiration was rapid and shallow, "Honey, take a breath," she could hear him inhale, but he was struggling to get it into his lungs.

"I'm sorry that I never told you; I had put it down so deep that I just didn't want to think about it."

She took hold of his hand as her thumb gently rubbed across his skin. She wanted to ask questions, and although he was talking to her, it was evident that he was far from this Southern California beach where they sat, so she remained quiet, allowing him to talk.

"She was practically in my lap, and I just remember her screaming my name and begging me to help her. I can still hear her crying, 'Meaghan, don't go; mommy loves you,' and there wasn't a damn thing I could do. I felt so helpless."

With a frightened expression on his face, one she'd never seen before, he continued, "She looked over at me and said, 'We're not going to make it Jack.'" He remained quiet for a moment, "She was suddenly calm, like she wanted to make certain that what she needed to say was said."

"She grabbed my arm…I don't know how she did it; her arm was obviously broken, but she somehow held mine while she pleaded with me, 'Please tell Josh…" he looked down as he suddenly had the memory of that moment, "that my arms will no longer hold him, but my heart always will. Make sure he knows that. Promise me…"

"I promise, but you'll be fine…"

"Jack, please; just listen… tell Josh that it's okay for him to move on; he will be a wonderful father someday.'"

His tears were now free falling as he kept apologizing to her for crying, "I'm sorry, you didn't sign up for this when you married me."

"Jack, I think a real man shows his emotions. He lets those he loves into that soft side of himself. Besides, I married you because I loved you; I still love you and will always love you."

"Elizabeth, I had just talked to Josh that afternoon about the baby. He was so excited. I took that away from him."

Elizabeth scooted around in front of Jack, doing her best to get his attention, "Just breathe, Jack…" finding the rock difficult to balance on, she returned to her seat beside him. As she slipped her arm around him, she stated firmly, "Sweetheart, you didn't take anything away from Josh; for whatever reason, it was God's plan. But if it was anyone's fault, it was the guy who was drinking and driving."

"He wasn't even hurt. He crawled out the broken windshield of his car and stumbled away," Jack stated as his anger took on a deeper tone. "He walked away, Elizabeth."

"Did they ever find him?" she asked.

"Yes…he was convicted of DWI- Second Degree Manslaughter, but he was only sentenced to five years in prison."

"The punishment hardly fits the crime, but at least they caught him. It was his fault Jack, not yours."

"I do know that, but I lied to her, Elizabeth. I told her that she was going to be fine. I was talking to her, trying to get her to hold on, and she said, 'Do you promise?' Jack leaned against Elizabeth, "That's the last thing I know. I passed out; Cat was taken to one hospital and I was taken to another. When I woke up my mom was there."

"Jack, you were just trying to give her some hope; you can't beat yourself up over that," she replied. "How badly were you hurt?" she asked.

"It should have been me. If I'd stopped for gas on the way to the game, it never would have happened."

"Jack, it wasn't your fault. Do you not see that?"

Jack turned his face in her direction; his eyes were red as tears stained his cheeks.

"Were you hurt?" she asked as her fingers brushed across his forehead, revealing a scar just below his hairline that she'd never noticed before.

"It doesn't matter; I didn't matter."

"It matters to me, Jack; I want to know."

He released a harsh breath, "When the truck hit us, my head went through the driver's side window. I had a bad concussion and needed a bunch of stitches, but Cat…"

Based on his hesitancy, it was evident to Elizabeth that Cat miscarried, and now some of his concerns about her having a baby were becoming clearer.

"The baby?" needing to know, she asked.

His head simply shook back and forth. "The ambulance came and they took Cat to Mount Sinai Hospital. By the time Josh was notified, she was gone…they were gone."

"They…?

"Cat died in surgery, and Josh wasn't there; I don't think he ever forgave me."

He continued, "I can't help feeling responsible."

She did her best to console him as her arms went around his body and she pulled him close. "Jack, a lot of time has passed. I'm sure Josh has moved on and maybe he's afraid to get in touch with you."

"I'm not so sure; Josh hasn't spoken to me since that day. At the funeral, he acted as though he didn't even know me," Jack responded, the look in his eyes explained the horror that he was apparently reliving.

Her finger under his chin turned his face in her direction, "Jack, haven't you ever been late leaving your house and ten minutes up the road you encounter a horrible accident that had recently happened? You drive by and just know in your heart that you were stalled for some reason; because if not that would have been you in the midst of the mangled metal."

His face remained in her direction, but his eyes were cast downward, and his expression indicated that he was thinking. Maybe, just maybe she was getting through to him.

"Jack, if I was sitting where you are with the same story, would you feel differently? Would you feel that I was guilty?"

"Of course not, but you're a woman."

She leaned closer; her hand rested on his jaw line as her thumb brushed away tears that he tried to hide. "Jack, that makes no sense. Whether you believe me or not, this was an accident, and you aren't to blame. Now I understand you're conflicting feelings about having a baby."

"Somehow, it doesn't seem fair for me to have a family when he lost his." Years of being strong, hiding the impact, and pushing it deeper into his subconscious now felt as though it was crushing him.

"Jack, how do you know that he blames you? He may have withdrawn from everyone because of his own misguided guilt."

Jack took a deep, cleansing breath, releasing it as the Southern California breeze carried it down the beach. The tension which seemed to grip his body whenever talk of children was broached was now in the open. If nothing else, he was no longer dealing with this tragedy alone.

"Jack, you aren't to blame for this; it was an accident. I mean if anyone is to blame, it's the guy who ran into the back of you."

"It doesn't matter; the outcome is still the same. Cat and Meaghan are both gone."

"Jack, it isn't your fault. You shouldn't have carried this all by yourself."

"Then why do I feel guilty?"

"Jack, you're happy, and the last time you saw him, he wasn't," her hand on the side of his face turned him back in her direction. With her own tears forming, she replied, "Let me tell you something, Jack Thornton; you are a kind, gentle man, and what happens to others affects you," her soothing voice seemed to penetrate his soul. As she took hold of his hand she asked, "Jack, did you ever talk with anyone about this?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Jack, I mean professionally."

"I did; my coach sent me to a therapist."

"What about Josh; did he see anyone?"

"I don't know; he quit and flew home. I haven't seen him since the funeral."

"How long did you see the therapist?"

"For a few months; until the end of the baseball season."

"What did your therapist say?"Before he could answer she continued, "I'm sorry; that's personal."

"Elizabeth, I want to be an open book with you. I don't want to keep secrets," he assured her. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you this one."

"Jack, you shouldn't have kept it to yourself. The more you talk about it, I think the more you'll understand that it wasn't your fault."

"Maybe so…"

"Do you mind sharing what the therapist said?"

"He rarely said anything; he just shook his head up and down and took notes as I talked. On my last session, he finally said, "Son, this wasn't your fault. I hope you realize that. We don't always have control over what happens in life, but we can control how we respond to what's thrown our way."

"See, I told you it wasn't your fault."

"Maybe the actual accident wasn't my fault, but Elizabeth, she died alone. I know she had to be scared, and that's what really bothers me. I loved her…"

Misinterpreting the expression on her face he continued, "Don't look at me like that; she was like the sister I never had. If I could have gotten in touch with Josh, gotten him to the hospital before she…"

Her hand rested on his cheek, "But Jack, you can't control things that are out of your control. Maybe the Lord didn't want Josh seeing her like that. The last image of her in his mind is when she left the ballpark."

"I suppose you're right…"

"Why didn't you tell me before? I hate seeing how this is eating you up, and that I've contributed to it."

Jack took her hands and looked into her eyes, "You've done nothing wrong; you've only told me what you need in your life and I can't blame you for that. As for not telling you, I think I've pushed it down so far that I didn't think about it until the talk of babies came up. I'm so sorry to put you through this, especially now, on our honeymoon. I sure know how to suck the joy out of things."

"Stop it, Jack," she smiled; it was the first one he'd seen in a while. "We just got married; I love you more than I ever dreamed possible, and we have a lifetime of joy ahead of us; I just know it."

"It's just so unfair," he whispered as his eyes returned to the vast ocean before him. "Why do things have to happen that are out of our control?"

"Jack, when you got hurt playing baseball, do you think the guy meant to do it?" she asked.

"I would hope not."

Elizabeth began to explain, "Well, I suspect that if you hadn't gotten hurt, we never would have met. You were in New York, and I was in Baltimore with no plans to make the two hour drive into the City. I'm certain that you had no intention of coming down to Baltimore either. Besides, even if I had driven into New York, the chances are minute that we would have crossed paths."

Jack finally smiled; it was bright and showed his dimpled cheeks as a massive weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders, "I would have found you. Even when I didn't know you, I was searching for you…I believe that you were always who I was meant to be with."

"Well Jack, I'm sorry you got hurt, but in the end, the injury sent you to me, and I can't imagine my life without you in it," she stated, as she no longer fought back her own tears. "You are an amazing man, Jack Thornton."

"Elizabeth…"

"What is it Jack…"

"I didn't have the ability before, but I'd like to do a scholarship in Cat's name," Jack suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she agreed as he edged off of their makeshift seat, held out his hand and helped her down onto the rock covered sand. "What was Cat involved in?"

"She and Josh met at UCLA, and she was a dancer," Jack smiled as he thought about the joy that entertaining others brought to her. "She gave up being a professional performer because she wanted to marry Josh and travel with him."

"Okay, then how about a yearly scholarship for a dancer entering the Creative Arts Department at UCLA…oh, and you can even do a grant to help a dancer who has graduated and is trying to make his or her way. You know, you could cover their expenses for a while to help them get started."

It was as though Jack was experiencing Christmas through the eyes of a child. He was suddenly excited, his blood was pumping, and although it would not bring Cat back, it would help to turn a tragedy into a turning point for others.

"What's her full name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Her maiden name was Catherine Michelle Spencer, but after she and Josh married she went by Catherine S. Lambert."

"Hmm, the Catherine S. Lambert scholarship for dance; it has a nice ring to it," she remarked.

He took her hand as they walked a short distance down the beach. He suddenly stopped and turned her to face him, "Hey, let's get dress up; I'd like to take my beautiful wife out for a nice dinner," he remarked as his hand slipped behind her head and his lips quickly met hers. Her lips were warm and soft and it definitely brought him back to a comfortable and familiar place.

"Are you sure?"

"Elizabeth, I'm positive," he assured her as he led her up the stairs and inside the house.

As they both walked into the bedroom, she asked, "How dressed up do you want to be?"

"I'm wearing a suit…"

"Okay, I have the perfect dress," she stated as she went right for her dress bag.

She grabbed her clothes and slipped into the bathroom to freshen up. Jack gave her some privacy as he slipped into one of the three remaining full baths to take a shower, hoping to clear away his tear stained cheeks, and make himself more presentable.

Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white floral print maxi dress with spaghetti straps that crisscross on her back and laced up around her waist. Her hair was pulled up on the sides and secured by clips.

She stepped out to an empty room, holding her strappy pink sandals in her hand. Leaning against the dresser, she was putting on her shoes when he stepped back into the room.

One look at her and he was certain that every ounce of breath had been sucked from his body. As his eyes ventured up and down her tall, svelte frame he knew that each and every one of his adventures, trials, tribulations, and successes had brought him to this point, to her and he felt extremely blessed.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth," he whispered as he leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek.

She smiled, "I'm a lucky woman to be out with the most handsome man in Malibu."

"Just is Malibu?" he teased.

She laughed, "I meant the most handsome man ever. So where are we going, Stud?"

"Hmm, I like that… I just called and made reservations at Mastro's in Malibu. It's really nice and has a beautiful view of the ocean," he replied before taking her hand and walking toward the door.

As he opened the door, and they stepped outside onto the porch, he turned her around to face him, "Thank you. I'm sorry about everything; it's not fair to throw my baggage at you."

Elizabeth held her clutch in her left hand as her right one rested along his cheek. She could see him struggling to hold back the few tears that were remaining in the corner of his eyes, "You don't need to apologize, Jack. I love you, and I'm just so sorry that you've been carrying this around. You've been feeling guilty for something that was absolutely not your fault."

She brushed her thumb across his cheek, sweeping away a few tears that managed to escape his eye. Her lips gently pressed against his, "You are an amazing man; you have a kind, giving heart, and I know that the scholarship will honor Cat and may help you heal. Who knows, maybe you and Josh can both heal."

Her hand slipped around his neck as she pulled him close. With his arms around her waist, holding her securely against him, there was no space for even the soft Pacific Ocean breeze to slip between them.

Her lips met his; seemingly hungry but not for food, she whispered, "We could order in and stay here."

"As much of a temptation as that is, and believe me; I could carry you upstairs right now; this is our last night here, and I want to take you out and show you off," he softly responded as he pulled her hand up to his lips.

As they stepped down off of the flight of stairs from the front porch to the driveway, she mentioned, "Okay, but I'm just saying, there may have been some outside activity if we'd stayed…"

As he opened the passenger side door on the van for her he suddenly realized the context in which her comment was made, "What…wait, can I have a do-over?"

"Nope, it was a one-time offer," she giggled as she slipped into the passenger seat.

 _ **WOW, I certainly didn't think that one through**_ , he thought as he closed the door and disappointedly walked around to the driver's side.

As he slipped inside the van, "Okay look, I'm driving around in a mom van, can you at least tell me that you will consider it at some point in the future; I mean the near future?"

"I told you before that I'd think about it, but it may have to wait until I get back out here, because we won't be doing it on the back patio of our townhouse."

Jack laughed, "Doing it…?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do, but it's just funny hearing you put it that way."

A few miles down the road, Jack pulled into the parking lot at Mastros Ocean Club Restaurant, located in Malibu and right on the water. In front of them in line was a twin turbo Porsche 996.

Embarrassed, Jack pulled up in the minivan as a valet opened his door, and a second younger valet, obviously in training, opened Elizabeth's.

"Ma'am, you look beautiful tonight," the valet, who appeared much younger than Elizabeth, remarked as she slipped out of the van.

"Thank you very much."

As Jack stepped out he jokingly remarked, "Take it easy and don't pop any wheelies, okay?"

"No problem, sir…"

As the valet jumped into the minivan, joining his co-worker who was in the passenger seat, he said, "Have a nice evening sir."

Jack stood stunned, _**how old does he think I am?**_

As the valet sat behind the wheel looking over the controls, the next comment made by his co-worker in the passenger seat, really caught Jack's attention, "We should have grabbed that ride in front. You know the tip is bound to be great on that one. This here is a family car."

"Maybe so, but each person deserves our best. We don't pick and choose which cars we park," the valet behind the wheel commented.

The second valet responded as the van pulled away, "Right, you keep thinking that way. I'm getting the Porsche when he comes back out."

Jack stood in disbelief as the van pulled away.

"Honey, are you coming?" she called out as she observed him watching the Porsche being driven to a special section on the lot.

Jack perused the parking lot, watching as his rental van moved passed the section containing smaller Porsches, BMW's, and the like, continuing passed a larger section which held mid-size and larger luxury cars, many of which were Rolls Royce. Jack had to laugh as his van pulled out on Pacific Coast Highway and headed to a parking lot just down the street.

"Jack, are you coming?" she asked again.

As the owner of the Porsche stepped passed Elizabeth, she asked Jack, "Are you jealous?"

Jack glanced at the man who was accompanied by another gentleman and then turned back to his beautiful wife, "Is that a joke? He can have the sports car; I have the real prize tonight."

She was truly the most beautiful woman he knew and he happily joined her as she slipped her arm through his, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow.

They walked inside, as the staff, many of whom were Dodgers fans, immediately recognized him. They were taken to an intimate spot, the best table in the restaurant, with an impeccable view of the ocean.

"Oh look Jack," Elizabeth called out as she looked through the drink menu. "They have a drink called the "Seventh Inning Stretch."

Jack smiled, "I'm driving, so if you want to drink, go ahead."

"I'm okay, but if you'd like a cocktail, I'll drive back to the house," she offered.

Jack reached over and took her hand, "My dear wife, you're intoxicating."

The waitress approached, "Good evening, may I get you something from the bar?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth and then back to the waitress, "We'd like a bottle of Pinot Noir please."

"I thought you didn't want to drink." She seemed surprised at his selection.

"It's the last night of our honeymoon, and I think we need to celebrate. Besides, take a look at that view; we can take a walk before we leave if you'd like," he offered as they both glanced out the window and watched as the waves crashed on shore.

"I'd love to take a walk with you after dinner," she stated as Jack reached over and took hold of her hand.

"Jack, I want to thank you for everything."

"I'm glad that you like this place."

"No, not this; oh, I mean I love this place too, but I mean the trip to San Francisco, the Big Sur house, yesterday's hike, the private jets, I mean, just all of it. This honeymoon far exceeds my wildest dreams, and it's all because of you."

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed it. Maybe we can take a honeymoon every year," he suggested.

"Well, I guess it can be called a honeymoon until we…" she suddenly stopped.

"Please finish," he encouraged her to say what was on her mind.

She swallowed hard not wanting to put a damper on the evening, "Well, I guess it can be called a honeymoon until we have children, and then it's just called a vacation." She waited for a disappointed response, which never came.

He smiled, "After you are out here and we're together permanently, if you still want a baby, at that time we'll try, okay?"

That was the closest he'd come to agreeing to having a baby, so she felt quite hopeful. "I appreciate that, Jack. I won't bring it up again until summer; by that time, school will be over and I should be out here."

Dinner began with Shrimp Cocktail for each of them. Elizabeth ordered scallops in Mastros special sauce with mashed potatoes.

"Honey, are you sure that's what you want?" he asked.

"Of course; I know what I want. I've been craving some good scallops," she replied.

"Okay, if you're sure," he responded. "I'll take a steak, lobster mac 'n cheese, and asparagus.

When their dinners arrived, everything was plated so beautifully. However, Elizabeth found herself captivated by the topping on her scallops. "Jack, what's that?" she asked as she pointed to the red and black bead like objects on top of her scallops.

"That's caviar; what did you think it was?" he laughed softly.

"I thought it was pieces of fruit," she replied as she took her spoon and scraped off the decorative delicacy. "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Because I knew it was caviar, and that's why I asked if that was really what you wanted. That truly is an acquired taste."

"Well, I'm a Golden Corral kind of girl, and they don't have caviar there; do you want it?" she asked as she scooped it up and held up the spoon for him.

"No thanks; I never acquired a taste for it."

Although there were other patrons in the restaurant, Jack and Elizabeth talked undisturbed. They discussed returning to the real world, school, where they wanted to live when she moved out to LA, and the approaching holidays. Topics like Jack leaving for spring training earlier than she'd anticipated and children were purposely left off the table.

When they prepared to leave, the waitress brought a sample dessert tray with "Congratulations" written in chocolate on the white plate. Jack and Elizabeth nibbled at the cake, pie, fruit and soufflé, although they were no longer hungry, they didn't want to appear rude or unappreciative.

Elizabeth excused herself and went to the ladies room. While she was gone, Jack had the waitress package up part of the uneaten dessert tray, knowing that later in the evening, with the activity he had planned, that they'd be hungry afterward. He handed her a tip, and asked her to take the dessert out to the valet stand where he'd pick it up when they retrieved his vehicle.

As they stood out on the deck, Elizabeth asked Jack to borrow his phone and she proceeded to take a short video as the waves rushed the shore. The sound of the ocean was loud, but nonetheless soothing, and she was certain that when they were separated by 3000 miles, she would be able to watch, listen and know that she'd be immediately brought back to this moment.

Jack and Elizabeth took a walk along the shoreline, heading toward the setting sun. The beach was basically deserted, with the exception of a passerby here and there.

Glancing out over the ocean, Elizabeth was in awe of the number of shooting stars streaking across the sky, each one containing the dreams of those who wished upon them. "Jack look…" she called out as she pointed to the sky. "Quick, make a wish."

They held hands as each of them made a wish.

"Okay, what did you wish for?" she asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," he advised her.

"Come on, Jack. That's an old wives tale," she pushed for as answer.

"You tell me yours, and then I'll tell you mine," he offered.

"No, now I'm afraid that it won't come true," she replied.

"Mine's a good one; I'm not taking any chances," he admitted.

Virtually alone, Jack turned her to face him. His hand brushed several strands of errant curls behind her ear and then rested on her cheek. His other hand cradled the other side of her face as he pulled her close.

Their lips touched, only lightly, and yet their skin tingled and blood began to warm. His hand slipped behind her head as their lips met again, and again, each kiss was deeper and more passionate that the one before.

"It's been an emotionally exhausting day. Let's go back to the house, and enjoy our final night here, okay?" he suggested.

"Um, Jack…" she hesitated slightly, "We don't have to go home tomorrow. I'm off until next Monday."

"Okay, so what do you have in mind?"

"I think you should go see Josh; tell him about your plans for the scholarship. You need to see him; see how he is doing."

"Will you go with me?"

She smiled brightly; a feeling of togetherness consumed her with his simple invitation, "Absolutely."

"Thank you," he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll get started on the particulars of the scholarship when we get home. We should be able to get everything in place to offer it next year."

As they walked back to the valet stand, the man they'd followed into the restaurant was again in front of them. Jack and Elizabeth stood by as the twin turbo Porsche 966 was pulled into the parking lot and up to the stand.

Right behind the Porsche, Jack and Elizabeth's minivan turned into the parking lot and pulled up.

Jack remembered a time when he worked as a valet. He knew how dependant he was on tips, but also prided himself on doing a good job.

As the doors were opened and Jack and Elizabeth slipped inside, he handed the valet a tip, the amount was unknown as the bill was rolled up in his hand.

As the Porsche owner and his friend slipped into their vehicle, the driver did the same and handed the valet a tip. When both vehicles pulled out onto Pacific Coast Highway, the valets joked with each other, knowing that the tips were not going to be equal.

"Okay, on the count of three open up your tip…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

"Are you kidding me?" the valet who pushed to retrieve the Porsche was noticeably disappointed. "$3.00…you have got to be kidding me?"

"Are you kidding me?" the valet who originally parked Jack's van was obviously delighted. "$50.00… WOW dude, thanks," he whispered as he watched Jack's van heading down the highway.

Jack pulled the van into the driveway, got out and rushed around to her side of the van where he opened the door, took her hand and helped her out. He grabbed a small package from the back seat, and headed for the steps.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a surprise…"

They barely made it into the house before he had her dress untied, his jacket off, his shirt ripped open as the buttons flew and his belt unbuckled.

"Down boy; let me slip into something you haven't seen before…my surprise to you, and get this sand out from between my toes," she stated as she grabbed a handful of his shirt at the chest and pulled him close.

Her lips hungrily met his, but rushing to freshen up, their kiss ended much sooner than either of them wanted. She slipped out of her high heeled sandals, grabbed her dress near the bottom and held it in her hand to keep from tripping on it as she climbed the stairs with him initially in hot pursuit.

"Oh crap…" he stopped, grabbed the box off of the entryway table and threw it in the refrigerator before scaling the stairs, skipping one or two steps with each stride.

She was in her suitcase when he rushed in the door.

"Truly you don't need to change; I'm just going to take it off of you anyway," he stated as he closed the distance between them.

"Close your eyes," she yelled as he did what she asked, assuming that he would love the outcome.

Elizabeth…" he called out but didn't open his eyes until he heard the bathroom door close. "Really, clothes are optional and truly not necessary…"

"Jack," her voice was slightly muffled as it penetrated the bathroom door. "Get in bed and I'll be out shortly."

Cleaning the sand from between her toes proved to be more time consuming than she'd anticipated. She slipped into her negligee, sprayed her perfume into the air and walked through the mist before opening the door.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom. The room was dimly lit by several scented candles placed strategically about the room. The door leading to the balcony was open and a warm gentle breeze slipped inside as the waves crashing on the rocks below was both soothing and romantic.

Music was piped in from the stereo system downstairs, so she stepped into the bedroom as soft music played in the background.

Elizabeth stood in the middle of the room waiting for Jack to make some comment about her negligee, a surprise that she'd kept for their final honeymoon night.

She stepped closer to the bed and turned several times to give his the full flowing effect of the garment.

"Jack, do you like it," she asked as she spun for a third and final time.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Seriously…" she smiled knowing that today had been very emotional for him, and with the activities of the past week, he was most likely exhausted, because she certainly was.

She slipped on her robe, grabbed her bag, walked downstairs and out onto the second floor balcony. She flipped on the soft porch light, took a seat, pulled her journal from her bag, and thought about the events of the day.

As Kacey Musgraves' "Rainbow" softly played through the speakers, Elizabeth walked to the railing and watched the waves as the music soothed her. She thought about her life, and the love of her life, knowing that because he was such a kind man, that he hurt so deeply.

 _ **When it rain it pours but you didn't even notice  
It ain't rainin' anymore, It's hard to breathe when all we know is  
The struggle of staying above, the rising water line**_

 _ **The sky is finally open, the rain and wind stopped blowin'  
But you're stuck out in the same old storm again  
Hold tight to your umbrella, darlin' I'm just tryin' to tell ya  
That there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head**_

 _ **If you could see what I see, you'd be blinded by the colours  
Yellow, red and orange and green, and atleast a million others  
Tie up your bow, take off your coat and take a look around**_

 _ **'Cause the sky is finally open, the rain and wind stopped blown'  
But you're stuck out in the same old storm again  
Hold tight to your umbrella, darlin' I'm just tryin' to tell ya  
That there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head**_

 _ **So tie up your bow, take off your coat and take a look around  
Everything is alright now  
'Cause the sky is finally open, the rain and wind stopped blowin'  
But you're stuck out in the same old storm again  
Let go of your umbrella, darlin' I'm just tryin' to tell ya  
That there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head  
Yeah there's always been a rainbow hangin' over your head**_

As the song ended, she decided that now was a good time to discuss her most recent thoughts, feelings and emotions.

She returned to a chair on the deck, closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and took in the smell of the relaxing salt air. She clicked her pen, flipped to the next blank page and opened her heart to everything that was contained within…

" _ **Secrets are those bits of information that we hold tight to our chest, fearful that once released, the knowledge contained within could essentially turn those we love the most against us. The keeping of secrets is often damaging to us and our relationships, while releasing them, although frightening, can be quite cathartic.**_

 _ **We feel guilty; we feel responsible, true or not those are our feelings and we are entitled to them. However, although we do not have the ability to change what happened, we can see it, own it, understand it, learn from it and move forward, making certain that each and every new moment is spent seeking the joy in life, and not living in fear, regret, guilt or anger.**_

 _ **When you hide your feelings, I hurt for the unknown. I want to help; I need to understand, for sadly, without the whys, I begin to internalize the blame, feeling somehow that it falls solely in my lap. The guilt you feel, misguided or not is left to fester, slowly poisoning those relationships you dreamed of having. You let people in, but never too close for exposing the secret you hold would be too painful.**_

 _ **Maybe as you say, you have pushed it so far down that even you no longer know the truth. Possibly you're right and as we've gotten closer, sharing the most personal sides of ourselves and facing life's choices, that your knowledge of what occurred has reared its ugly head. I thank you for finally opening up; for letting me into your world, allowing me to understand your truth. You talked, releasing the sadness and responsibility, realizing that for many situations the outcome is beyond our control. Coming to that realization does not diminish the pain of the loss, but once shared, we can begin the grieving process."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back inside her bag. She walked to the railing and glanced out over the ocean. The cool breeze swept through her hair, as she slipped off her robe, enjoying the feel of the wind on her exposed skin. The grounds below were empty and she couldn't help smiling… _ **You missed your chance, Jack…You'll probably never sleep again.**_

Elizabeth grabbed her belongings and returned to the master bedroom on the third floor. Stepping into the room, Elizabeth laid her things down on the table and slipped back into bed.

Scooting over close to Jack, she thought possibly that jostling his body slightly would awaken him. The smile on his face led her to believe that he was having a wonderful dream, and she could only hope that she was an integral part of it.

Jack never woke, but his arm instinctively wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and she was certain that sleep would evade her.

She allowed her body to relax, doing her best to put everything out of her head, and surprisingly, within minutes she too was experiencing her own wonderful dream.

Several hours later, the only light shining in through the French door was from the full moon, sitting quietly out on the Pacific Ocean. Jack woke. He stretched feeling somewhat disoriented until he glanced beside him and observed her snuggled next to him, sleeping on her stomach in a violet colored negligee. Suddenly, the events of the previous day returned, and he couldn't believe that he had, in fact, fallen asleep. _**Boy, I'll never live this one down,**_

The sight of her long tanned legs stretched out from the negligee's high-low hem immediately caused his body to stir. He placed his hand on her back as his fingers traced along the crisscross spaghetti straps, hoping that his simple touch would awaken her.

He leaned in and whispered, "Elizabeth, are you awake…?"

She didn't budge.

His whisper became slightly more intense, "Elizabeth, are you awake…?"

Still she didn't move.

He nudged her body with his own, "Elizabeth, honey are you awake…?"

She rolled over but still never opened her eyes.

Finally, his fingers traced down her arm and along her torso, apparently tickling her, "Honey, are you awake?"

"Huh," she sleepily commented as her eyes sprung open and she moved away from his hands.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked with a smile as his lips met the skin on her neck.

"What's this?" he asked as his fingers slid under the spaghetti strap on the back of her negligee.

Her skin tingled as his fingers worked their way underneath the strap of her negligee, gently brushing across her shoulders. She rolled over on her back to give him a full view of the lace bodice, "You like?"

"I certainly do…." He jumped up, "Wait here; I'll be right back," he kissed her forehead as he ran toward the door. "Please don't fall asleep," he called out from the hallway as he ran down the carpeted stairs. Once he hit the hardwood floor…BAM!

"I'm okay," he called out from the main floor.

Less than a minute later, Elizabeth heard him climbing the stairs again. He entered the room carrying a Styrofoam container, and falling all over himself while attempting to remove his socks.

"What's that?" she asked, smiling as he opened the top to display chocolate covered strawberries and whipped crème, part of their "Congratulations" dessert gift from the restaurant.

He dipped one strawberry in whipped crème and placed it to her lips. Without realizing how seductive she looked, her tongue tasted the tip of the berry before her lips closed around it. She bit into the small fruit as the juice slipped passed her lips.

He sat beside her on the bed; his mouth hungrily met hers. Her lips were soft, and cool from the refrigerated dessert, tasting berry sweet, with a hint of the chocolate that melted in her mouth.

Leaning her back, and laying her head on the pillow, his lips met the soft skin on her neck, just below her left ear "Mmm," she whispered as he continued to moved down her neck, across her collarbone, stopping in the middle of her chest.

His fingers under the strap of her negligee gently moved back and forth. He had no idea that such a simple touch had the power to set her body on fire. He slipped the strap over her shoulder and down her arm, exposing her left breast.

His lips moved slowly and meticulously as they traced down her cleavage. His fingers slid under the other strap of her negligee, slipping it over her shoulder, down her arm, eventually leaving both breasts exposed.

With her hands on either side of his face, their eyes met, "Tell me what you want…" she whispered. Actually she thought she knew what he'd say, until...

Leaning over her body, his lips met hers, and his answer surprised her. "I just want to be with you; I just want to love you."

In the soft light, Jack lowered his mouth to hers. As their lips touched, gently at first, he was right; she was filled with fire and heat as they both consumed him. The scent of her "Flowerbomb" perfume, a turn-on in and of itself, softly lingered from the night before.

The warm ocean breeze blew in through the French door, kissing her skin as she laced her fingers behind his head and pulled him down to her.

His mouth gently covered her left breast and his tongue made circles around her erect nipple. She tasted sweet, much like a ripe cherry he'd once tasted while on vacation. His hand cupped her right breast, not wanting it to feel left out as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger , becoming even more aroused by her soft, gentle moans of pleasure.

Jack pulled gently on her negligee as she lifted her hips slightly to allow it to pass over her body and down her long, tanned and shapely legs, dropping the satin garment onto the floor.

His hand on her calf edged higher…

"Wait Jack," she whispered. Her voice was soft, breathless, and barely audible.

"What's wrong?" concerned that he had done something wrong, he jumped out of bed.

"Not here…"

Jack slipped one arm under her bent knees and the other behind her back. Picking her up, he headed for the door.

"No Jack, the balcony…"

"Really…?" his expression was as if he was experiencing Christmas, his birthday, their wedding and first night together all at once. He walked back to the bed and gently laid her down.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect this. You don't want to be with me outside, after all your pleading…?"

Between the excitement of being with the love of his life, and having the opportunity to fulfill a deep desire of his, he could barely catch his breath. He grabbed blankets, pillows and the fluffy comforter before capturing her lips once more. "I want this to be special for you too."

She rested on her side as she watched him through the French door as he fixed a comfortable makeshift bed. He ran over to the railing to make certain that they were alone before rushing back to the bed, somewhat afraid that she would change her mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked, never wanting her to do anything that she felt uncomfortable with.

As she smiled and her lips pressed against his, he received the answer he'd hoped for. Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, he scooped her up in his arms as he held her body close to his chest.

Jack gently laid her down on the bed he'd made for them under a blanket of stars. She watched as he shed his button down short, which as a result of his rush to undress last night, no longer contained any buttons, several of which were scattered along the staircase.

Elizabeth didn't think she'd ever get over the male body and how quickly they became aroused. His erection tented his trousers and she watched as he carefully unzipped his pants, dropping them to the floor along with his boxers. He stepped out of them, hoping to prevent another tripping incident, and he lay down beside her.

His hand on her leg moved higher as she took hold of his hand. She brought it up to her lips before placing it beside his body.

The music was soft and romantic and mixed quite well with the sound of the waves rushing onshore. Any inhibitions she'd previously had disappeared with her desire to be with him; to show him that he will always be the only man for her.

She rolled onto her side and placed her hand on his chest as she pressed her lips to his. Her tongue seemed slightly forceful as it pressed into his mouth, sliding gently along the soft skin on the inside of his lips.

His lips seemed magnetically attached to hers and each time they separated, they were immediately brought back together. Her fingers walked down his chest and she felt his hips thrust against her hand as she took hold of his rigid length.

His mouth opened slightly as a rush of air, accompanied by moans of pleasure fed the desire felt by each of them. Her lips followed her fingers, down passed his naval.

"Are you sure?" he whispered as she moved closer to his pelvis.

"Do you not want me to?" she whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

She may have been inexperienced in the many ways to make love, but as he placed his hands on her shoulders, she knew exactly what his body wanted. Her mouth consumed him as it was evident that he was enjoying the sensations provided, while controlling himself, in hopes of providing her pleasure as well.

His voice was soft and almost weak, "Oh, I want you so bad," as his hands on her upper arms brought her up to his chest.

He rolled her over on her back as his hand rested on her cheek, "You are so beautiful…inside and out; I love you Elizabeth Thornton."

"I love you too, Jack," she stated with a soft smile that made his heart swell.

His hand rested on her knee as he inched higher and higher up her thigh. His finger slipped through the thin elastic strap on the side of her panties. He slid his finger down her legs carrying the panties and eventually tossing them in the air.

Working his way back up her leg, she edged closer, never realizing before now just how much she needed his touch. His hand massaged the inside of her thighs and he watched as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back when his fingers pressed against her aching flesh. His lips kissed down her chest between her breast and onto her abdomen.

She could feel his warm breath as his lips and hand met and the sheer pleasure she felt was more than she'd ever dreamed possible. She twitched, and moaned softly as her hips lifted upon his touch. Feeling herself getting closer to the edge, her hand on his arm pulled him up her body, "I need to feel you inside me; please Jack, make love to me."

Like a predatory animal, she watched as he climbed up her body, again taking time with each breast before finding her mouth.

"Wait," she called out. "Can I put your condom on?"

Looking as though he was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar he quickly responded, "I don't have one, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't want to wear one."

"Jack, I don't have any other birth control; you have to wear one."

His voice was soft as she observed tears pooling in his eyes, "Let's make a baby…"

"Jack now is not the time to make that decision."

He rolled over beside her, leaned down, and she could feel his warm breath on her skin, "I look into your eyes and I see children, our children. I know that I can't let the past rule my future, and I'm ready…are you?"

"I've been ready, but what about not wanting me to get pregnant until we're both on the same coast?" she asked.

"Who's to say we'll get pregnant right away, and if you do, we'll just take precautions," he replied.

"Jack…"

His lips met her neck, "We can enjoy the practice until it happens."

She felt her body completely relax as he nibbled on her earlobe before returning to her neck. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, let's practice…"

Jack moved slightly allowing her knees to bend and he eagerly slipped between them. Although she wouldn't admit it to Jack, her body hadn't yet gotten to where his initial penetration was not a little painful. In their other times together, she simply turned her head realizing that the initial feeling of discomfort would be over soon, and she didn't want to concern him.

She turned her head as his fingers on her chin turned her back to face him. His lips met hers, as she felt his erection pressing against her.

As he entered her, slowly, and gently, he wouldn't let her turn away, wanting desperately to see her expression. She was surprised that now, this time, the slight discomfort was gone. As he rotated his hips, she did the same, her body reaching for the sky as if she was seeking something in the air.

With each stroke, her back arched. Their lips met, practically holding on to each other as he pressed deeper and her body continued to absorb him. She knew that deep conversation brought couples close, but never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined how close she felt to him at that moment.

Jack's hands rested on either side of her head. With each thrust, he was certain that his erection was growing larger and harder. As he withdrew from her, even slightly, he felt a sense of disappointment until he filled her again.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, whatever he had, she wanted, happily containing him much like a ship in a bottle, and the moans he released, rivaling hers, told her that he was enjoying himself too.

Their bodies were on fire, seemingly hotter than the stars they lay under. As they moved closer to the edge, Jack felt as though he was going to burst. This experience with Elizabeth far surpassed their other encounters, minimal as they may have been. On this occasion he was experiencing an overwhelming sensation; almost as though something inside her, something special to her, was passing through to him, something powerful, and it made him feel closer to her than ever.

As they moved together, their rhythm more rapid and both nearly breathless, they reached the top of the mountain. Elizabeth's toes pointed as he felt her work the muscles on his shoulders under her fingertips.

Jack collapsed and rolled over beside her, taking a blanket and covering them as she rested her head on his chest. Neither one spoke; words were not needed as they lay quietly, their hearts beating in time with each other, slowly calming.

Looking into the blanket of stars above them, Elizabeth commented, "Look Jack, more shooting stars."

"My wish already came true."

She crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin in her hands, "This was beautiful Jack. Everything is private but we had the stars above us. Oh, and my wish came true too."

As they lay quietly listening to the sound of the waves, she asked, "Does it ever stop?"

"What honey?"

"The wanting you… I want you so much that my chest feels tight and my body aches to touch you again."

His arms tightened around her, "No, I certainly hope not. I know that I'll never stop wanting you."

They remained outside, high enough up to be sheltered from prying eyes. As the sun came up, he wrapped her in a comforter, while he remained in a sheet. They stood by the railing; the beach was basically bare with the exception of a few surfers, and while wrapped in his arms, they watched the sun rise over the ocean.

"Jack, this is so beautiful. I think I could get used to living here."

"Honey, you say that about every place we've stayed."

"I know, but this place is special."

He pulled her into his body and nestled his lips into her neck, "I could get used to it too."

An hour later, they were dressed and taking a walk on the beach before Jack made some much needed phone calls to schedule a visit with Josh. The beach was nearly deserted. They saw a few people north of their house, but observed no one around them.

They headed north, talking as they approached others walking toward them.

"Are you nervous about seeing Josh?" she asked.

"I don't know if he'll even see me, but if I'm honest, I'd have to say, 'yes.' I know it needs to be done. Besides, you're coming with me, right?"

"Of course I am…"

"Bandit, come back here," hearing a woman's voice, Jack and Elizabeth turned back toward their house and observed a couple, who they hadn't seen before, chasing a Jack Russell terrier down the beach. Jack attempted to scoop him up but he couldn't grab his collar.

"Keep walking, Jack…" she stated as she turned around and started back toward the house.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he jogged to catch up to her.

"Did anything strike you funny about that dog?" she asked.

"No, nothing other than his collar. How do people figure that they can control their dog when the collar doesn't even fit?"

"That's because he was wearing my panties around his neck."

"Your what?"

"Apparently you threw them over the railing while we were in the throes of passion. Hmm, maybe you do need to go to Spring Training early and work on your aim," she giggled.

He turned her around to face him, "Mrs. Thornton, I think my aim is just fine."

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: To those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, I will be posting pictures and a few videos to go along with this chapter.**_


	37. Chapter 37- It's Time to Heal

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 ** _**Sorry Guys…only a lukewarm steam alert in this one**_**

 _ **Chapter 37- It's Time to Heal**_

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked as Jack stood on the balcony staring at his phone.

"I have Josh's phone number," he stated without looking in her direction; his eyes cast out onto the ocean. He felt Elizabeth step up beside him; her hand on his back gently rubbed in circles.

"Are you going to call him?" she asked.

"I need to; I have to; it's just been so long since we've talked. We're married now and I'm happier than I ever thought I could be, and he's…"

"Jack, you won't know how he's doing until you talk to him. Do you want me to make the call?"

He turned and snapped at her, "I don't need my wife fighting my battles for me."

His voice was cold and harsh and caused her to jump back. "I wasn't aware that this was a battle, but okay you've made it clear that I'm not needed," she whispered as she turned around and headed for the door. "I'm going for a walk; I'll leave you alone to do what you need to. I'm sorry that I was in your way…"

Before he could apologize, she disappeared inside. Elizabeth ran down the stairs, feeling as though maybe they just needed a bit of space between them.

He turned around and walked to the door, but she was nowhere in sight. He observed a flash of light from the front door opening, and if that wasn't a sign that she'd left, the sound of the door slamming told him that she was gone.

He walked back to the railing and watched as she stepped out onto the sand. She removed her hands from the pockets of her stonewashed jean shorts as she wiped either the ocean spray or tears from her face. She walked away from their house, digging her feet into the sand and tossing the tiny particles into the air with each stride.

It wasn't her fault; not how he felt eight years ago, and certainly not now, yet he jumped on her as if she had some control over the entire situation. She was the closest person to him, physically and emotionally; it didn't make it right, but somehow it was logical that she would take the brunt of the anxiety he felt.

He ran down the side stairs and out onto the beach. "Elizabeth," he yelled out, but either she couldn't hear him through the sound of the waves, or she chose not to listen.

"Elizabeth," he called out again causing her to stop and turn around.

"What…did you want to yell at me some more? Go ahead, I'll take it; if it makes you feel better to get it off your chest."

His hands on her upper arms pulled her into his chest, "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Between crying and having her face pressed into his chest her words were garbled, barely audible.

She stepped back slightly, "I'm sorry, Jack. It was never my intent to make you feel like I was trying to fight your battles. Besides, this shouldn't be a battle. But, you handle it however you feel comfortable, and let me know how it turns out."

"What…you're not coming with me?"

"Jack, I understand that this is stressful, and apparently I'm adding to it. So, I'll wait here and you take all the time you need."

"What I need is you…"

"Jack, I don't know what you want from me. I do want to help, but for the life of me, I don't know what that means. What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me."

"Well, you have to make the call before we can go visit, so dial his number. You won't know the situation until you talk to him," she stated as Jack pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket and dialed the number.

Jack turned away from Elizabeth and walked toward the water as the call began to connect. On the third ring…

"Hello," a woman's voice answered.

"Hi, this is Jack Thornton; may I speak to Josh please?"

"Jack…Jack Thornton; it's me, Shelly…Cat's sister."

"Hi, Shelly. I'm in town and I wanted to see if I could come by and see Josh."

"I'm sure that would be fine. Josh took my dad to a doctor's appointment, but they are on their way home. When did you want to come by?"

"I'm up by Malibu; where is he living?"

"Up in Hollywood near the corner of Franklin and La Brea…1726 Franklin Avenue."

"Okay, is he available this afternoon?"

"I'll make sure he is."

Jack turned around and faced Elizabeth, "It's done…"

"Great, well at least that part in done; how did he sound?"

"It's kinda funny, but Shelly, Cat's sister answered the phone."

"Why?"

"Well, she said that Josh was taking her dad to a doctor's appointment. I know he was very close with Mr. Spencer, because his dad was never in the picture. Anyway, will you please go with me?" he asked as he held out his hand.

She placed her hand in his, "I'd go anywhere with you."

They walked hand in hand back to the house; "Jack, where are we staying tonight? Do I need to pack up my stuff?"

"I called the Fletcher's and they have no problem with us staying here for the week if we want," he turned to catch her expression.

"I want to stay if we can," she quickly announced.

"Okay, let's go see Josh and then we'll go to Santa Monica and take a walk on the beach," Jack responded.

"Well, we can walk on the beach here," she reminded him.

'Yea, but we got married there; the best day of my life," his smile was broad and bright, showing off his deep dimples, much to her delight.

"It even beats out winning the World Series?" she teased.

He pulled her into his body as his lips quickly found hers. He could feel her melt into him as her lips, soft and sweet, welcomed him. She could feel his arms around her, holding her firmly, securely, lovingly and she knew that wherever they were, as long as they were together, she would be home.

"Let me go inside and change," she stated before kissing him on the cheek and rushing inside.

She pulled a blue belted maxi dress that was covered with different colored flowers and buttoned down the front from the closet. He stepped into the room as she stood in her bra and panties…

"You know, we don't have to leave right now." He walked up and put his arms around her waist, pulling her close as his lips pressed against the soft skin on her neck, "I'm sure the traffic will be nonexistent if we wait and leave a little later."

"Nice try, but this is LA, the traffic is always bad. Come on, you need to take care of this," she stated as she took his hand and practically dragged him out of the room. She had the feeling that he would much rather submit to a root canal than face Josh.

Thirty minutes of stop and go traffic caused Jack to remind her, "You know, my idea would have been more fun."

"I don't doubt that, but you…"

"Go ahead…"

"Jack, I don't want to upset you again so I'll just keep quiet."

While sitting at a stoplight for the third cycle, he reached over and took her hand, "I'm so sorry for snapping at you. I'm nervous and I don't know what to expect. I took it out on you, and that was wrong. Please don't hold back, say what's on your mind."

"I love you…"

"That's not what's on your mind, Elizabeth."

"Jack, you're always on my mind. I was just going to say that you…we can't move on until you see Josh and deal with what happened. Whether he accepts what you have to say or not, you need to get it off your chest," she hesitantly remarked waiting for his mood to again change. It didn't.

"You're right, and all I can do is tell him how I feel," Jack stated as their van moved four cars closer to the intersection with the next cycle of lights.

Jack brought her hand up to his lips, "You are a wonderful woman, and I am so very blessed to have you in my life. I guess I'm just worried that he's still depressed and hasn't moved on…and I have."

They pulled up to the small home on Franklin Avenue; Jack pulled into the driveway, shut off the engine and took a deep breath. He fiddled with the keys in his hand and without a sound she observed a bead of sweat appear at his temple.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think I've been this nervous since I tried to get you to go out with me."

"And just think how well that turned out," she reached over, took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Come on; let's go see your friend."

Jack stood on the porch; his mouth was drier than a desert as he attempted to swallow numerous times. He glanced over at Elizabeth as he slowly raised his hand and rang the doorbell. "I guess it's too late to run, right?"

Just then the door opened, "Jack…" Josh called out, obviously unaware that he was stopping by. "WOW, what are you doing here?"

Jack stuck out his arm and Josh pulled him in for a hug. As the two men separated, Josh glanced over at Elizabeth, "Who is this beauty?"

"This is Elizabeth…my wife."

"You finally bit the bullet. When did this happen?"

"A little over a week ago. How have you been, Josh?"

"I'm doing good; I went back to school and received a certificate in heating and air conditioning, and I have a decent job. So what brings you out here…I mean I've been following your career and I know you're playing for the Dodgers this year, congratulations!"

"Thank you, but I actually just wanted to come by and talk to you if you have some time available," Jack stated, his nerves causing his voice to waver slightly.

"Sure, I have time. Why don't we go sit out back," Josh suggested.

Before Jack could answer, Shelly came down the stairs, "Jack…it's so good to see you." She rushed up and hugged him, catching him off guard.

"Hi Shelly, how have you been?" Jack asked as he stepped back and took hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm doing well," Shelly offered. "Hi, I'm Shelly, and you are…?"

"I'm Elizabeth Thornton, Jack's wife."

"Jack…Elizabeth…congratulations!"

"Melinda is here," she stated as she directed her comment toward Josh, "I'm leaving Margaret here with you, okay?"

That comment caused Jack and Elizabeth to glance at each other, clearly confused.

"Okay babe; have fun and I'll see you later," Josh stepped closer to Shelly and kissed her lips.

As Shelly said her goodbyes and rushed out the door, Josh turned to Jack, "I guess I have some explaining to do. Would you two like something to drink?"

"Sure, some water would be nice," was what Jack said, but _**a Bourbon straight up**_ was what he was thinking.

Once outside they took seats on the patio overlooking the kidney shaped in-ground pool.

"You have a beautiful home, Josh," Jack commented, not certain how to get the conversation started.

"Thank you, but you didn't come here to throw compliments my way, so what's up?"

Jack looked over at Elizabeth who nodded, encouraging him to talk. "Josh, we were so close and then…" he felt his eyes watering and he fought to hold the tears back.

Elizabeth held his hand, just the feel of her skin against his helped to clear his mind.

"Josh, I told you how sorry I was about Cat, but you disappeared; we've never talked about it. I'm so sorry; I feel responsible, and if I could turn back time, I would have done things so differently."

Elizabeth reached up and rubbed her hand lovingly across his back.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault. I didn't talk to you, because I felt so guilty, but it had nothing to do with you, not really…"

"What do you mean?"

"Cat and I had an argument before you picked me up for the game. I don't even know what it was about, something stupid I'm sure, and I was angry with myself for having alcohol and not being able to drive her."

Josh shifted in his seat, "I never got a chance to tell her that I love her and that I was sorry."

"She knew, Josh, and she loved you too. But this, what's going on with Shelly?" Jack asked.

"Before Josh could answer, Jack continued, "I'm sorry; this is none of my business."

"Jack, you have always been my best friend, and I have missed our talks and adventures, but I thought you blamed me, and why not…I blamed myself."

"Why, I was the one who didn't get gas before the game; if I had we wouldn't have run out and…" his head dropped.

"She was my wife; the mother of my child, and I wasn't there when she needed me the most. I never blamed you, but it took me a long time to stop blaming myself. That's why…"

"Why what?" Jack asked; he leaned forward in his seat as his elbows rested on his thighs.

"Shelly and me…we got together and I'm making sure that things are different this time."

"You and Shelly…? I don't understand… when, how…"

"I don't know what to tell you; I loved Cat, but that dream disappeared, and I finally realized that to survive, I had to move on. Shelly and I just happened about two years after Cat died."

The silence of the moment was suddenly shattered, "Daddy, where's mommy…" a small child approximately three years of age ran out onto the deck and piled up into Josh's lap.

"Hey, sweet pea. Mommy went out with a friend and she'll be back later. Why don't you grab a book and bring it out here. I'll read to you," and with that suggestion the little girl with pig tails and bows in her hair ran into the house.

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack and watched as he wiped his eyes, "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Margaret Catherine…" Josh replied. "Before you ask, Margaret is Welsh for Meaghan."

When the girl ran back outside, she jumped into Elizabeth's lap, "Lady, you read to me…?"

"I'd love to," Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Margaret, opened the book "Where the Wild Things Are," and quietly began to read.

Josh stood up and motioned for Jack to follow him out into the yard leaving Elizabeth to entertain Margaret.

"Jack, I'm sorry that I never contacted you; I didn't know what to say. I was dealing with my own depression; I hated feeling to blame and I guess I thought if I pushed everyone away, the bad feelings would disappear." Josh turned around to face Jack, "The bad feelings didn't go away."

"How did you deal with it?" Jack asked.

"Shelly made me go to counseling. I think the more time we spent together, I began to heal, and I guess I fell in love with her."

Jack couldn't help his look of surprise, "I thought you were in love with Cat."

"I was, I am, but life goes on, and I finally realized that it wasn't my fault." Josh looked back at his daughter sitting in Elizabeth's lap, "Jack, I believe that Cat would want me to be happy. I know it's a shock, but I hope you can understand. Just think about it, if something happened to you, wouldn't you want Elizabeth to go on living?"

Jack did his own glance toward the deck and observed Elizabeth lovingly holding Margaret in her lap as she read to her, "It's just a shock… are you happy?"

"Well, I have to admit, I'd love the kind of money you're bringing in, but then again, you were a better ballplayer than I was. I'm doing okay. I've made a nice life for us here, and that little girl over there is the apple of my eye; she's my world." With tears in his eyes, Josh continued, "You will know what I mean when you have a child of your own. Please don't wait until the time is right; the time is never right…" Josh started back toward the deck with Jack close behind.

Once Elizabeth finished the story, Margaret jumped from her lap and ran to hug her daddy.

"Daddy, we go get ice cream…"

Josh looked at Elizabeth and Jack, "Would you like to go get some ice cream?"

Still feeling a bit uncomfortable with Josh's current situation he responded, "Maybe when I get back out here. I promised Elizabeth a walk on the beach in Santa Monica, so I guess we should get going."

As they walked out the front door, Jack turned back toward Josh, "I hope its okay with you, but I'd," he took Elizabeth's hand, "I mean we'd like to start a scholarship at UCLA for a dance student entering school, and for one graduating. We'll call it the Catherine S. Lambert Scholarship for Dance." Jack watched to see if he could gauge Josh's thoughts on his proposal.

"Jack, that's very thoughtful of you, and I know that Cat would really appreciate it. Thank you, but how does a scholarship work for someone who has graduated?"

"We'd like to cover their living expenses for a year to give them a chance to get their career started," Jack explained.

Jack glanced back at Elizabeth, "There's one other thing I'd like to do…"

"Jack, you don't need to do anything, but the scholarship is more than enough," Josh replied.

Jack continued to hold Elizabeth's hand hoping that although he had not discussed this with her that she'd be agreeable. "Josh, we'd like to start a college fund for Margaret; to make sure that the money is there when the time comes, so you don't have to worry about it." Jack's eyes caught Elizabeth's broad smile, knowing how she felt about education he could tell that she approved.

Looking back at Josh, "Is that okay with you?"

"WOW, I never expected that, but then again, I don't think I ever expected to see you again. I appreciate everything you want to do; thank you," Josh stuck out his arm to shake Jack's hand. "Thank you."

They continued out to the van; Josh stood by as Jack opened Elizabeth's door, closing it once she was safely inside. He followed Jack around to the driver's side and they continued to talk…

"You look happy, Jack…"

"I am. I have to admit that I didn't think I was allowed to be, but thanks to that woman right there, I truly am."

"Where did you meet Elizabeth?"

"When I got hurt I was dropped down to the farm team to recuperate. She worked at the ballpark. She's a high school guidance counselor, and I think I fell in love with her the moment I saw her," Jack admitted as his smile lit up his face.

"Well, I guess you were right."

"Right…right about what?"

Josh patted him on the back, "Don't you remember the talks we had about you finding the woman of your dreams, and you always said, 'when it's meant to happen it will.' I guess it did, because you look happy."

Josh and Jack shook hands before Jack opened the driver's side door. "Hey man," Josh called out as he caught Jack's attention, stepped in and they hugged, "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"I'm sorry that it took so long for us to talk. I guess the longer it went on the harder it was to try to make it right. I'll be out here in March, let's stay in touch, okay?"

"You got it," Josh pulled Jack in for another hug before he slipped behind the wheel of the van.

With the doors closed, and the engine running, they pulled out of the driveway. Although Elizabeth could tell that Jack felt relieved, there was stiffness in his expression, and it was evident that his mind was racing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No, not right now…"

"Okay," she replied and then turned her head to look out the window. She remained quiet as that was what he appeared to need at the moment.

They pulled into the parking lot at the Santa Monica Pier; he shut off the engine and remained quiet as he stared out the windshield at the Pacific Ocean.

She knew him well enough to know what was bothering him, "I'm here if you want to talk."

He opened his door, "Will you take a walk with me?"

"Of course…"

Before she could unsnap her seatbelt, he was standing at her open door with his hand out. She placed her hand in his and they walked over to the sand and headed toward the water.

Staring off into the distance he remained quiet, but she could feel his thumb as it brushed across the skin on the top of her hand.

"How could he just forget about her?" he asked as his eyes never drifted from the waves. "We never plan for something like this…I mean, that would be like you marrying my brother after I die."

The thought of the last two words he spoke practically suffocated her, "I don't think he forgot; I think it was his way of coping. They found mutual grief as something that brought them together. Unfortunately Jack, dreams change, and we are forced to change with them."

He didn't respond, so she continued, "Jack, sometimes you don't need a plan. Sometimes you just need to close your eyes, breathe, trust your instincts and simply let go. I believe that for whatever reason, things happen as they are supposed to."

He turned and looked into her eyes. Maybe it was the ocean breeze, the salt in the air, or the sadness in his heart, but she reached up and swept a single tear that began to roll down his cheek. "Jack, are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I think it's an honest one; are you happy?"

He pulled her into his body, "I'm happier than I've ever been. I thought I was happy with my career, but honestly, that doesn't compare to how happy I am now…with you."

"Doesn't Josh deserve to be happy too?"

"I want him to be happy; I guess I was just expecting him to be depressed, and I certainly never expected him to fall in love with Shelly. It just seems weird to me," Jack stated as he shook his head slightly in disbelief. "If something happens to me, I'd want you to be happy, but I have to be totally honest…when we all get to Heaven, I don't want to have to fight some other guy for you, because I would. You are my love; you are my life, and I cannot imagine ever falling in love with anyone but you."

"Why does it surprise you that he'd fall in love with Shelly? I assume that she was close with Cat."

They were only a year apart; I guess more like twins. They did everything together."

"So, when Cat died, probably a part of her died as well. I can see that their loss could bring them together, and if they're happy, don't you think Cat would approve?"

"When you put it like that, I know she would be," he stated as if a light bulb was suddenly lit in his head. He took her hand and started for the pier.

Once they climbed the steps and were standing on the pier, Jack seemed to be swarmed with baseball fans welcoming him to the Dodgers. Men, women, oh there were a lot of women, and children seemed to push Elizabeth toward the railing as they continued to express their joy at his transfer to their local team.

Jack searched through the crowd of people looking for the most important person in his life, but it was as if she'd disappeared. He excused himself from the crowd of well wishers and quickly found Elizabeth off in the distance standing by the railing looking out onto the beautiful sunset.

He stepped closer and put his arm around her, but she startled him when she jumped away. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were that Cookie Monster character; he chased me down here."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She pointed to a person dressed up in a Cookie Monster costume, who was walking up and down the pier shaking hands with the visitors. Apparently, Elizabeth was the only person frightened of him, and he had taken the opportunity to chase her.

He took her hand and they walked to the end of the pier, "Why does he scare you?"

"I don't know, maybe it's that horror movie about the clowns that I was dragged to by some people from work, but I just don't like people dressed up in costumes."

He pulled her into his chest, "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

"I know; I'm sorry that I pulled you away from your adoring fans…"

"You're the only fan I want to adore me."

She leaned back slightly as her lips met his. They were soft and tasted salty from the sea mist that the Pacific Ocean breeze carried onshore. "I do adore you; you know that, right?"

"Oh Mrs. Thornton, but you couldn't possibly adore me as much as I adore you…"

"Is that so? Are we going to argue about who adores who more?"

Standing at the end of the pier, with the sunset in the distance, his lips met hers. He paid no attention to the crowd as the only person he saw was Elizabeth. He felt her hands on his shoulders as his arms held her securely around her waist.

"This is a very special place," he stated.

Assuming he meant that it was special because they were together, she leaned back slightly; her hand brushed across his cheek, "Any place is special when we're together."

"Yes, but especially here, right here," he pulled her over to a store located at the end of the pier and showed her the sign. "It's the absolute end of Route 66."

"Oh WOW, I thought it was because we were together that made it so special."

"Believe me, sweetheart; I've been here plenty of times, and this is absolutely the most special time of them all," Jack stated as he pulled her against his chest. "I love you so much."

"Good answer," she whispered.

"Do you want to get something to eat before we head home?" he asked.

"Well, do you know what I'd love to do…?

His eyebrows arched and he smiled, "Well, we do have a sunroof, and the seats in the van fold away, so I'm up for making love under the stars."

"In the van…? Jack, do you ever think of anything else?"

"Sorry, I'm still making up for lost time; what were you thinking of?" he disappointedly asked.

"Apparently not what you were thinking…"

"Okay, so what's your boring idea?" he laughed.

"I thought we could get the stuff to make S'mores, head home and fix a bonfire on the beach."

Jack laughed, "Fix S'mores or make love; hmm, which would I rather do?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know which you'll pick. You know, I didn't say that there wouldn't be any lovemaking under the stars, but honey, not in the van."

"So, you're saying that you might be interested in making love by the fire on the beach? You'd be up for that?"

She smirked, "The question is whether or not you'd be up for it," she giggled as she started walking back down the pier.

He quickly caught up to her, "Oh, I'm up for that, but don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing, but I can't guarantee the beach; that's too public for me."

"It's private, especially at night."

"I'm not so sure. Maybe when we own a place and it's completely private I'll consider it. Until then, you'll have to be satisfied on the deck under the stars, okay?" she replied. "Are you in a rush?" she laughingly called out as he took her hand and gently pulled her down the pier.

An hour later, they pulled into the driveway at their beach rental home, grabbed the makings for S'mores from the back seat and headed inside. Elizabeth changed into a pair of her favorite casual jeans with the stressed knees, and a blue cowl neck sweater, while Jack grabbed a pair of grey cargo shorts and a black t-shirt.

Once dressed, Jack headed out back and away from the house to an area that he was certain was private to build her a small bonfire, still with the hope that she'd give in and make love to him on the beach.

Elizabeth stepped out onto the balcony and glanced down the beach at an alcove as she watched Jack put the finishing touches on their romantic bonfire. She grabbed the fixings for S'mores off the counter, several towels and a blanket before heading outside.

The bonfire was small, but quite impressive as they laid out the towels and took a seat under the setting sun. The Southern California breeze off the ocean was cool but comfortable and carried a saltwater aroma as it blew onshore. They sat side by side as his arm around her shoulders held her protectively close.

With her head resting against his chest she softly asked, "Jack, when we have a baby, does it matter to you if it's a boy or a girl?"

He smiled, "You know, I used to think that life would be perfect with a son, but Josh's little girl tugged at my heart today. So, I can see myself with a little girl who has your eyes and beautiful little nose…" he pulled her away slightly, turning her so they were face to face.

"Speaking of Josh's daughter, do you have a problem with my offer of a college fund? I'm sorry that I didn't discuss it with you first…"

"Jack, as an educator, I'm proud that you thought of it. Of course it's fine, besides, it's your money…"

"It's our money, Elizabeth…"

He glanced between her eyes; her beautiful deep blue, soulful and expression filled eyes and her lips, rosy and pillow soft. He could easily lose himself in her; he actually had on numerous occasions, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

He stood and held his hand out, "Dance with me…"

"We don't have any music," she reminded him.

"Wait…" he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, pushing several buttons before dropping it onto the towel. Suddenly the sound of the waves rolling onshore and the music combine into a romantic orchestra…

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body as the Camilla Cabello song "Never Be the Same" played nearby…

 _ **Something must've gone wrong in my brain  
Got your chemicals all in my veins  
Feeling all the highs, feel all the pain  
Let go of the wheel, it's the borderline  
Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight  
Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me**_

 _ **Just like nicotine, rushin' me, touching me  
Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
All I need, yeah, you're all I need**_

 _ **It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same  
**_

 _ **It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same**_

 _ **Sneaking in L.A. when the lights are low  
Off of one touch, I could overdose  
He said, "Stop playing it safe  
Girl, I wanna see you lose control"**_

 _ **Just like nicotine, rushin' me, touching me  
Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
All I need, yeah, you're all I need**_

 _ **It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same  
**_

 _ **It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same**_

 _ **You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I blame)  
You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head (I'm sayin')**_

 _ **It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame (you're to blame)  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same (I'll never be the)  
It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same**_

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck as he nibbled gently on her earlobe before pressing his lips against her soft, sensitive skin. Her body tingled as his hand slipped under her sweater and rested against her back. Even with the cool breeze coming off the ocean, her body was on fire as he turned her around, her back to his chest. He moved her hair away from her shoulder as his hand slipped around to her abdomen. As his hand moved higher, his lips pressed against her ear, "I want you, right here…now."

They were alone, and she wanted to make him happy, so she thought, _**"What's the harm…?"**_

She closed her eyes giving into the emotions, the weightless feeling in her stomach and the desire that she felt throughout her entire body.

His lips pressed against hers as he swept her up into his arms holding her tightly against his body. Carefully, he knelt down, laying her gently on the towel covered sand. His hand slipped behind her as he cradled her head. With the sunset on the horizon, her face was so close to his that he could smell the peppermint that she'd eaten just before meeting him on the beach.

Elizabeth was quite impressed as Jack unsnapped her bra in the back without her even realizing it. As he lay beside her, his hand lay flat on her abdomen but quickly edged higher. She lost herself as his hands gently caressed her body, moving even higher, her breasts aching to be touched.

His hand under her sweater cupped her breast as his thumb gently rubbed across her erect nipple. The more he touched her, the more the fire of passion consumed her and the less she worried about being seen.

He straddled her body, his hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb caressed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered as his mouth covered hers. The kiss was slow, and soft, but believable in making her feel safe in ways that words would have fallen short.

Her arms were around his waist as her hands slipped under his t-shirt. Her fingers danced down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space between them and each one could feel the beating heart of the other through their chest.

His lips met hers again and again; they were firm, yet gentle, deeply passionate and so very loving. His tongue slipped through the slight opening in her lips and it was evident that each one was feeling the need, want and desire of and for the other.

His lips captured hers; a kiss that was steeped in a passion that seemed to ignite every single nerve ending in her body.

"Jack, are you sure it's safe here?" she whispered, somehow pushing aside the feeling of propriety that always seemed to accompany her. "I want you too, but I'm scared…"

"It's private here," he stated, feeling as though their setup in the alcove would provide them with all the privacy they needed.

She wanted to give in to the wants of her body, and she was almost completely willing until…

"Hey look, a bonfire," voices off in the distance seemed to be carried by the wind from down the beach.

Immediately, Elizabeth pushed against his chest, as she attempted to sit up, struggling to pull her sweater down, "Jack, stop; there are people coming. Apparently it isn't as private as you thought."

Off in the distance a group was heading in their direction…

"Hey, we have the beer, can we join you?" a young college age boy called out as a group consisting of four couples walked up and sat down even before Jack gave the go ahead.

"Are we interrupting?" one guy asked.

"Well, actually…" Jack began before Elizabeth cut him off…

"No, help yourself." She leaned against Jack, "I'm going inside for a minute; I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you," he said as he started to get up.

Then she heard the question that was becoming all too familiar to her, "Aren't you Jack Thornton from the Mets?"

"Stupid, he's playing for the Dodgers now…"

"Hey man, I go to Stanford and you're a legend there."

Elizabeth laughed at the last statement knowing that Jack was probably going to take offense, assuming that they thought he was old. She stood and watched for a moment and as Jack started chatting with the guys, their dates, minus Elizabeth, started walking along the water line.

Assuming that he was coming with her, Elizabeth cleared her throat, but got no reaction from Jack. She stood by until one of the young men, totally enamored by Jack's presence gushed, "WOW dude, your last year at Stanford you were batting .479 and had 29 RBI's, 12 homeruns, and 9 triples. Your stats are so impressive. You're an icon, man…What's it like to be you?"

As she watched him sit back down on the towel, she said nothing further, turned around and headed for the house. Jack was in his element, talking baseball, and hopefully being a mentor, someone that these college frat boys could look up to.

She stepped into the house and immediately hooked her bra before walking out onto the 3rd floor balcony hoping to get his attention. She was too far away to hear their conversation, but it must have continued to be sports related as their dates had not yet returned.

She walked inside the bedroom, grabbed her bag, pulled her journal out and returned to the balcony. She took a seat and with the star filled sky above her, she attempted to convey her thoughts, feelings and emotions onto the blank white canvas…

" _ **We want; we need; we love, but we also know that nothing is guaranteed. We give everything we have, often worried about how we'll be perceived. Will we come across as desperate, not knowing what we really want, or simply as someone who will move heaven and Earth for those we hold in our heart?**_

 _ **We plan for the future, feeling certain that those dreams we share will burst forth into a life filled with excitement, joy, love and peace. Unfortunately, we carry no crystal ball, and heartache is sadly a part of life. Should we give up our dreams when they no longer go our way? Would those we love want our heart to cool, no longer feeling the want of desire again?**_

 _ **We don't know how to act, or feel, or express emotions when the world crashes down upon us. We close our eyes to those around us; we're pushed out to sea, left to tread water, and simply doing our best to keep our head above the waves. We worry about what people think, shutting ourselves off from those we once cared deeply for, assuming that no contact would equal acceptance. However, those we shut out assume the worst and the divide between us grows.**_

 _ **In truth, those who love us the most will continue to do so. Right or wrong, they hold our heart and watch our back, only wanting the happiness that once filled our lives to return. We reevaluate our dreams, moving forward with some while others are cast aside, or moved in another direction. Though we mourn our losses, through time, reflection, understanding and love, the happiness does return; we simply need to give ourselves time to work our way out of the darkness.**_

 _ **We, each one of us are a piece of the puzzle in someone else's life; adding something individual to every person we meet. How we fit, and for how long we will remain is anyone's guess, but we will likely be unaware of how special these pieces of our lives are until they become our fragmented, distant memories."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and walked to the railing. A short distance down the beach she could easily pick Jack out of the crowd of young college age men, wondering why it was that they suddenly held such a pull on him.

She slipped inside, changed for bed, and while standing in the full length mirror in the bathroom, she took a selfie of herself in his favorite negligee.

Down below, Jack's phone chimed signifying a text…

Pulling the phone from his pocket he glanced at the text, which included her selfie… "Did u forget about me?"

"Gotta go guys…"

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: For those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be some pictures that follow this chapter that will be posted shortly.**_


	38. Chapter 38- A Mile High

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ ****STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT****_

 _ ****STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT****_

 _ **NOTE: Look above…there is a steam alert, so if that's not what you are looking for, don't venture inside this chapter as it may be a bit HOT!**_

 _ **Chapter 38- A Mile High**_

Before Jack and Elizabeth realized it, their extended honeymoon was coming to an end. They were packed up, and ready to go as he loaded their final bag into the back of the van.

Jack walked up the outside steps and found Elizabeth standing on the balcony taking in the last bit of the ocean's breeze, smells and sounds. He was mesmerized by her; her back to him in a pair of skinny jeans, which he had to admit fit her body perfectly. She was wearing a black short sleeve midriff top that accentuated her tiny waist, and if they hadn't already packed up the house, he'd have carried her inside and made love to her at that moment.

As he approached, he could tell that she was crying. "What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked as he took hold of her arm and turned her to face him.

"I love it here; the ocean; the peace and quiet, and the view is beyond anything I could have ever imagined," she slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. "Being here with you Jack has just been…it's heaven on earth."

His arms wrapped around her waist as his hands ran soothingly up and down her back. "I know what you mean. I've been away from the west coast for so long that I'd forgotten how magical it can be," he replied. He leaned back, and cradled her face in his hands as his thumbs brushed away her tears that rested on her cheeks, "Well, you know, we don't have to leave."

"Jack, I have to finish out the year at school, so I have to go back; I guess you don't…"

"Don't even say it. We have a few months together before I have to leave for Spring Training, and while I'm gone, we'll work out something," he stated as he pulled her body into his.

Elizabeth stepped back against the railing as she glanced about the balcony, "I have to admit that making love to you out here was exciting and somehow I felt as though we were one with the moon, the stars and the ocean. Don't laugh, but I'm going to miss this."

He again closed the distance between them as his hands held her upper arms, "We've got adventures ahead of us wherever we go. As a matter of fact, I have a surprise for you…"

She looked around, "What is it?"

"Soon enough; are you ready to go?"

She looked out over the water one last time… "Goodbye," she whispered.

He took her hand and led her down the steps to the van. Suddenly he wondered if she'd be interested in the surprise he'd lined up for them. No matter what, he was still heading back to the east coast with the woman of his dreams, the love of his life, the person he never thought he'd land…his wife.

An hour later, they were standing at the airport saying goodbye to Southern California, him for only a few months, her for possibly more than half a year.

He took her hand and they walked out onto the tarmac and the awaiting private jet that would be flying them back to the Baltimore/Washington International Thurgood Marshall Airport.

"Jack, this thing is huge; it's like taking a regular flight," she commented as they approached. "Honey, I can fly commercial; as a matter of fact, until I met you, I always did."

"Elizabeth, I have the money and I want this trip to be something you will always remember. Please indulge me," he stated as they started up the steps.

"Jack, I just want you to know that I don't need you to do this for me. I'm happy flying commercial…"

"Have you enjoyed our flights before?"

She smiled, "I certainly have. I mean, what's not to love?"

"Then let me do this for you. We're technically still on our honeymoon and I want it to be special," he took her hand and pulled it up to his lips. "Besides, this one is very special."

She could do nothing but smile as for the most part their entire honeymoon had been a time of adventure, new experiences, and emotional revelations.

Their luggage was being loaded as they boarded the jet. Before they took off, Elizabeth slipped into the bathroom, returning to her seat a few moments later.

"I'm not sure but I think the bathroom on this thing is bigger than my bathroom at home," she advised. "You know what…I'm sure it's bigger. This thing is incredible."

There was a gleam in his eye when he responded, "We'll have to check it out."

"Go check it out before we take off; you won't believe it."

Jack laughed, "No, I want you to check it out with me after we take off."

Elizabeth was always nervous before takeoff, and certainly wasn't thinking about his suggestion when she responded, "Jack, I don't need to go with you to see the bathroom. I've already seen it."

He simply shook his head as his laughter continued. He leaned in and whispered, "Wouldn't you like to join the Mile High Club?"

Suddenly she realized what he was suggesting, and although the thought intrigued her, she was still a private person. Having the flight attendant know what they were doing certainly wasn't proper in her eyes.

"Jack, I don't feel comfortable making love to you in the bathroom while the flight attendant…" Elizabeth felt someone standing nearby and turned to find the flight attendant waiting for a chance to interrupt.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm Julie, there is a button right there," she pointed to the arm of the chair, "And I will stay out of your hair unless you need me for something. While I'm here, can I get you both a glass of champagne, beer, wine, soft drinks, coffee, tea or water?"

"Yes please, champagne," Jack immediately spoke up.

As Julie disappeared to get their beverage of choice, Elizabeth whispered, "Did she hear me talking before? I mean we've never had a flight attendant that disappeared unless we needed her."

"Well honey, I'm sure that we aren't the first couple to join the Mile High Club, and we certainly won't be the last."

She leaned over and whispered, "Jack, do you get anything when you join? I mean is there a certificate or a trophy involved?" she laughed.

He simply smiled at how beautifully naïve she sounded. "I'll give you something…"

"Jack Thornton…"

"What…?"

"If you are implying what I think you're implying…" she giggled, "I'm interested…but"

"But what…?" he excitedly asked.

"Jack, the bathroom is large, but I just don't know about that."

"But did you see what was attached to it?"

"Attached to it?"

"Yeah, come here…" Jack took her hand and led her to the back of the plane. They walked through the bathroom and opened a door to a large bedroom.

"Are you serious?"

"So, are you game?" he asked.

"Excuse me," Julie called out from the first bathroom door. "We're getting ready to takeoff, so I'll need you to take your seats. Once we are at flight altitude, you can come back here."

"Thank you Julie. We'll be right out," Jack advised as he led Elizabeth back to her chair.

They took their seats; Jack secured both of their seatbelts and he held her hand as they taxied down the runway. He watched as she closed her eyes and tightened her fingers around his hand when the engines roared and they lifted off.

Once Elizabeth heard the landing gear being tucked in the belly of the plane, she felt secure that they were safely airborne.

Julie returned with their champagne flutes and sat them on the divider between them on the sofa.

Jack picked up the two flutes, handing her one, "You are my love; you are my life; my world became complete when you became my wife."

As their glasses clinked together, Jack leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth took several sips of champagne, hoping that the alcohol would help to reduce her inhibitions somewhat. Jack moved over beside her so there was no divider between them. She rested her head on his shoulder as she snuggled into his body.

A short while into their flight, Elizabeth sat up and stated, "I'm going to lie down." Her hand rested on his cheek as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

She continued to hold his hand until the distance between them required that she let go.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

She turned her head and smiled, "Nope…"

He grabbed their champagne flutes he joined her as they passed through the bathroom, closing each door until they were in the private confines of their bedroom.

"Is it still the Mile High Club if you make love in a bedroom and not a bathroom?" she asked, clearly not thinking about the name attached to the title.

"Honey, the term is Mile High Club, so I don't think it matters where you make love as long as you're a mile high… but, we can make love in both places just to be sure," he teased.

Jack handed her a glass of champagne, "I guess this is another first…"

"What…champagne? I'm not a country bumpkin, Jack. I've had champagne before."

"I know that, but have you made love on a plane?"

"Hmm, let me think…" she nervously giggled.

"What…?"

"You know I'm just kidding," she responded as she walked about the room and glanced out the open windows. She reached up and started pulling down the shades.

"Honey, who's going to be looking in the windows?" he asked. "We are more than a mile high after all."

"Oh, you have a point," she responded as she opened the shades she had just closed.

Although mesmerized by the blue skies and puffy clouds, even her slight nervousness, couldn't dampen her excitement over this new adventure.

They each sipped from their champagne flutes before Jack took her glass and placed both of them on the table beside the bed.

He reached above the headboard were he found the buttons to operate the stereo and lighting systems. Several touches later, the lights were low and soft music was playing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he held out his hand, a gesture that she quickly accepted.

He pulled her into his body as his arm swept around her waist and held her close. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt her body melt into his. The song, "Body Like a Back Road" by Sam Hunt began to play as she felt his hand pressed solidly against her back.

She leaned back and looked deeply into his eyes. He was the one man, other than her father, who she knew loved her as she was. He treated her as his equal and made no attempt to change her. She truly had found the man of her dreams, her Prince Charming, and she was so proud to be able to call him her husband.

His finger ran across her lips. They were beautiful, perfectly shaped and an enticing rose color. Although beautiful, it was the feel of them that always sent his mind into a sensual stated of inebriation. His lips met hers, a perfect match and the kiss wasn't scripted or pretentious, but steeped in a passion that seemed to ignite their souls as each one began to sway to the music.

 _ **Got a girl from the south side, got braids in her hair  
First time I seen her walk by, man I 'bout fell off my chair  
Had to get her number, it took me like six weeks  
Now me and her go way back like Cadillac seats**_

 _ **Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed  
I know every curve like the back of my hand  
Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry  
I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can**_

 _ **The way she fit in them blue jeans, she don't need no belt  
But I can turn them inside out, I don't need no help  
Got hips like honey, so thick and so sweet  
It ain't no curves like hers on them downtown streets**_

 _ **Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed  
I know every curve like the back of my hand  
Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry  
I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can**_

 _ **We're out here in the boondocks  
With the breeze and the birds  
Tangled up in the tall grass  
With my lips on hers  
On the highway to heaven  
Headed south of her smile  
Get there when we get there  
Every inch is a mile**_

 _ **Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed  
I know every curve like the back of my hand  
Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry  
I'mma take it slow just as fast as I can**_

 _ **I'mma take it slow  
Just as fast as I can  
(Body like a back road)  
(Drivin' with my eyes closed) Got braids in her hair  
(I know every curve like the back of my hand)**_

As the song ended, his lips pressed gently against her. Each kiss was more passionate than the one before as he backed her up until her legs pressed against the mattress.

Her hands tugged at the green plaid button down shirt, starting at the top; the first two buttons were already open. Her fingers worked quickly to release the remaining four. The last two buttons near his hem were also open, leaving her to assume that men always seem to be ready when the mood strikes…leaving little work before the fun begins!

She pulled his shirt over his shoulders. As it fell to the floor, her fingers brushed against his sides, setting his nerve endings on high alert as she pulled his undershirt over his head.

His chest was tanned, muscled, and strong. His lips met hers again and again, and she felt lightheaded as his mouth on hers seemed to be pulling all of the air from her lungs. Anytime he touched her or kissed her, it was as if the world fell away; nothing else existed but him, her and the moment they were in.

His hands traced along the slope of her silhouette, resting on her hips as he pulled her close against his body. She felt her blood warming as her hands moved over his muscled shoulders. His lips brushed against hers. It wasn't innocent, like a tease. It was hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.

Jack whispered her name, but it wasn't all at once; it was slowly spoken, almost as if each letter was its own syllable. His mouth pressed against hers, almost as if it contained the breath that sustained his life, and his heart pounded in time with hers, almost as if they were one in the same person.

His lips touched the soft skin on her neck as her head tilted slightly giving him free access. His hands moved up her sides causing her skin to tingle at his gentle touch.

She felt his fingers slip under her midriff top, working their way up her back, searching for the clasp to unsnap her bra. Realizing that she was not wearing one, her top was quickly over her head and tossed to the floor.

In his eyes, her breasts were perfect; perfect shape and perfect size as his tongue traced along her collarbone pressing closer to the prize. His mouth covered her left breast. It was warm and so responsive to his touch. His tongue flicked across her nipple as it stood erect and at attention. His hand was on her right breast as his thumb brushed across her nipple bringing about much the same response.

As he touched her body, her kisses became deeper, even more sensual, turning him inside out with desire for more. His hand glided through her hair, and he looked at her in a way that he'd never looked at another woman, except her.

As her teasing smile captivated him, she felt goose-bumps covering her skin, However, they weren't the kind that you get when you're body is cold, but the kind you gets when they realize that nothing else matters except you, and him, right here, and right now.

Although they were getting more comfortable with the other in these intimate situations, the excitement level always seemed to rival their first time together. She felt extremely comfortable with him, and was thankful that her awkwardness or inexperience wasn't viewed by him in a negative manner. He considered it sweet, and was pleased that she was open to trying new things…the Mile High Club being one of them.

She giggled nervously as she wondered how his erection, which she could both see straining against his zipper and feel through his perfectly tight fitting jeans, was able to be contained. She unbuttoned his jeans, and slipped her hand behind the zipper as she watched him close his eyes, his head leaned back and his breath quicken.

His hand carefully unzipped his jeans and she watched as they fell to the floor. With her head pressed against his chest, she had little difficulty feeling his heart pounding through his naked skin.

She bit her bottom lip gently having absolutely no idea how seductive that slight gesture was to him. Her lips pressed against his chest as her tongue brushed against his nipple. She moved down his stomach, hesitating slightly as her hand took gentle hold of his firm hardness, and her mouth timidly consumed him. His hands on her head held her in place as her hand and mouth worked together. She quickly assumed by his moans and his body's reaction that even on her knees, at that moment, she had complete control over him. Funny thing was that the only thing she wanted was him.

His hands under her arms lifted her up to eye level, "I'm sorry; I want to please you, but apparently I'm not any good at this," she stated; her voice was soft and hesitant and she looked somewhat defeated.

His lips pressed to her forehead, "Oh Elizabeth, don't sell yourself short. You are very good at this and you please me very much. I just need to save myself for you…"

Jack moved his hands along her body, causing her skin to tingle, resting at her waist. His fingers released the top button on her jeans. With his lips again covering her mouth, his fingers flawlessly unzipped her jeans as he laid her back onto the bed. She lifted her hips slightly as he pulled her pants down her long shapely legs, dropping the denim on the floor, adding to the garments that were already there.

His finger slipped through the band of her bikini panties quickly easing them down her legs, adding this silk and lace garment to the denim and cotton fabrics which were already in a pile.

His lips started at her ankle as he traced up the inside of her leg, while his hand caressed the outside. Her flesh, aching for his touch as he moved up her body, shuddered with anticipation. His touch left her with a feeling of dizzying suspension, much like the type you get in dreams where you're certain that you can fly.

When she felt as though she could hold out no longer, she suddenly realized that control of the moment was now with him, and she prayed that all he really wanted was her.

Her eyes closed, yet in that feeling of euphoria, she observed colors, vibrant colors of yellow, orange, blue, and green. She could feel him crawling up her body, his warm breath brushing across her shoulder as her knees drew up alongside his hips. His lips traced along her collarbone. He drew back slightly as he looked deeply into her eyes.

She saw the love; she felt the love and she knew at that moment that he was her drug. Simply one touch from him and she was completely intoxicated, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

Eye to eye, breath to breath, and skin to skin, their bodies touched from shoulders to thighs as his lips met hers.

She felt him slip inside her. They each began to rotate their hips as if it was a well orchestrated dance. He held her tightly as she could feel him pressing deeper and deeper, snapping his hips and withdrawing just enough to leave her feeling the loss and wanting more until he filled her again with a soul shattering thrust.

His warm flesh took over and she could feel his energy soaring through her. Wanting. Needing. Desiring. Her nails dug into his back as the pleasure she felt caused her to scream out. She was flying. Obviously so, but even without a plane, her body would be soaring above them, feeling every moment, every touch.

In this time with her, his mind was blank. There was no space for problems, insecurities, or fears. The rest of the world seemed to be a blur, unimportant in the grand scheme of things, and with each stroke, he pushed any thoughts that didn't contain her, pleasuring her, or loving her, into the far recesses of his mind.

Their bodies were on fire as they soared higher and higher, moving ever so close to the edge of ecstasy. In that moment, a sacred bridge between their two souls, two minds, and two bodies was built.

With a final push, and as sparks flew between them, Jack crumpled like sand beside her. He slipped his arm behind her head as he pulled her onto his chest.

Out of breath, each one lay quietly as she slowly began to feel his breathing calm, and the pounding of his heart ease.

A tear rolled down his cheek… "Jack, are you okay?" she whispered.

"You mean everything to me. I love you with everything in me; I hope you know that," he whispered.

She wiped away the tear, "I'd say that you loved me quite well just now…and…I love you too."

They lay quietly as each one drifted off to sleep. An hour later, Elizabeth woke and found Jack nuzzled up to her back; his warm breath brushing across her shoulder. She slipped out of bed, dressed and slipped back out to the main cabin.

Finding Julie to be true to her word, the main cabin was empty as she walked over and pulled her bag from the storage cabinet below the TV. Elizabeth took a seat at the table, pulled her journal from her bag, and glanced out the window, mesmerized by the blue skies and puffy white clouds.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to release her thoughts, emotions and feelings onto the blank canvas…

" _ **When I first saw you, you intrigued me, you interested me, and I'll even go so far as to say that I dreamed of you. However, my heart was cold; I didn't trust, and I didn't believe that I was worthy of love. My heart was fractured, not because of you, but you bore the brunt of my distrust.**_

 _ **I pushed you away; over and over again I refused to give you a chance, afraid of being hurt. Yet you stayed. You saw something in me that was worthy of your love. For that and for you I am truly blessed.**_

 _ **We often spoke without words as your heart somehow healed mine. You've proven to me that love, in its truest form is worthy of the fight, and that I'm worthy of your love. You are a man of your word, and I trust you, I love you with everything I have, and all that I will ever be.**_

 _ **In such a short amount of time our lives intersected and nothing seemed to make sense except you and me and a life together. Two weeks ago I married you with my eyes wide open and my heart so full of love. I married you with my soul and each and every dream I had for the future. You are my love; you are my life, and I wouldn't have changed anything that happened for it has gotten me to this very special place with you.**_

 _ **In a matter of hours, we join the ranks of other married couples; just a speck in the human rat race, fighting to keep from losing sight of what is important. I make this promise that I will always see the good in you and the intentions you have. I need to remain cognizant of your needs; big and small, and will gladly make time even in an already busy schedule to never give you reason to question my love for you.**_

 _ **To say you love someone is easy; to show it is much more difficult. Some people are not the romantic type; they don't need it, desire it or want it. There are others who have no idea what romance is. Truly anyone can buy flowers, candy or jewelry, and the truth is that often men with means have others take care of those mindless purchases for them. Where is the love in that?**_

 _ **The truly romantic things in life come from the sweet, thoughtful things you do daily to show you care. The text message in the middle of the day to say that you're thinking of me; the things you have gone out of your way to show me, to do for me, because you know how happy I will be. It's the way you automatically reach over and take my hand when the plane is preparing to takeoff because you know I'm scared. You say nothing; you don't tease me; you simply support me."**_

She stopped for a moment overcome by her emotions. She glanced at the back of the plane wanting to close her journal and crawl back into bed with him. However, realizing that they must be getting closer to home she returned to her journal.

" _ **You are the most romantic man I have ever met, and the funny thing is I don't think you even have to try. It's in your nature to be loving, kind and thoughtful. I love how you stop when you walk past me to brush your lips across my cheek, or when your hands hold my face as you kiss my forehead, and your lips, so perfect and special as I know they are reserved only for me.**_

 _ **Being romantic is you letting me steal fries off of your plate, telling me how beautiful I look when I'm in sweats with no makeup on and my hair in a ponytail, and its turning off your favorite sports program when I come into the room so I can tell you about my day. It's laughing at my jokes, even the one about the police officer not catching the football, or the ones that I mess up; it's taking a walk with me even though you'd like to play golf, and it's understanding what's important to me, thereby making it important to you.**_

 _ **My dearest Jack, although you have the financial means to purchase anything you may want in life, your time is the most precious gift you have to give. You are such a humanitarian, and your love for others, often at the expense of yourself, shines through in everything you do. You willingly, freely and lovingly give of yourself to family, friends and strangers alike. I love you more with every single breath I take, and I only hope that I am able to show you how much I appreciate you…how much I truly love you as this adventure called marriage continues."**_

Julie peeked out from behind a door in the front of the plane. Walking back to Elizabeth she asked, "Do you or Mr. Thornton need anything?"

"I think we're okay, but how soon will we be landing?" she asked.

"I believe we are about an hour away. So if you need anything, just press the button, okay?"

"Thank you, Julie."

As Julie walked away Elizabeth called out, "Julie, could I have the champagne bottle please?"

"Certainly," and she disappeared into the kitchen of the plane. A moment later, she was back at Elizabeth's seat with the champagne bottle in a bucket of ice.

"Thank you," Elizabeth stated as she headed for the back of the plane.

She walked into the bedroom and found Jack still asleep with her pillow held tightly to his chest. She sat on the bed as her fingers brushed across his forehead. "Jack…" she whispered.

His eyes barely opened and yet he frowned.

"Why the frown?" she asked.

"Because you aren't naked."

"I was, but we're going to be landing soon. Maybe you should get dressed," she suggested.

"Lay here with me for a few minutes," he pulled back the bedding. She slipped off her sandals and slid into bed beside him.

Her body was propped up on her bent elbow as her head rested on her hand. "We did it Jack. We're members of the Mile High Club."

"And what an exclusive club it is," he replied as he sat up and pressed his lips to hers.

"Jack, I know you've flown a lot, but…"

"I wasn't a member before now. There was no one that I wanted to be a member with until now," he replied. Watching as her eyes watered he asked, "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong…"

"Then why the tears, honey…?"

"I look at you, and I think about how far we've come in such a short period of time and I think I just get emotional."

Jack sat up, pulling the sheet around his waist, "Do you know what I think about?"

"No…what?"

"Elizabeth, we've each dated other people for longer periods of time than we've been together. The women I was with didn't take my heart and I was nowhere near asking any of them to marry me," he took both of her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "Then, you came along, and being with you, marrying you was the only thing I could think of. We were meant to be together, Elizabeth. I believed that when we met, and I believe it still."

"I love you Mr. Thornton."

"I love you Mrs. Thornton."

Julie knocked on the outer bathroom door, and Elizabeth, being the only one dressed walked through the bedroom, into the bathroom and opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but the Captain wanted me to tell you that we may hit a bit of bad weather soon, and he'd prefer that you be belted into your seats," Julie advised.

"Thank you; we'll be right out."

When Elizabeth walked back into the bedroom, Jack was dressed and putting on his shoes. "I heard," he stated before Elizabeth could say anything.

They glanced around and seeing no personal effects in the room, they did as the Captain asked and returned to their seats to await the landing.

Jack quietly took hold of her hand and ran his thumb across her skin to calm her. He knew that takeoffs scared her, landings not so much. However, with the threat of turbulence looming, he did what he could to ease her fears.

The turbulence was minimal, she thought, or possibly it was because he held her hand that made her feel so calm. The plane landed, and they were soon on their way home.

Independently, they each had a thought to do whatever was necessary to keep the excitement of their honeymoon alive as they settled into married life.

It had been over two weeks since they'd been home. As they pulled up in the driveway, Elizabeth observed Brenda walking with Lizzie out in the front yard. She jumped out of the car and exuberantly rushed to hug her beloved dog.

A hug for Brenda was next as Jack allowed the women to catch up while he carried the suitcases back inside. He'd barely made it to the door before Roger Moore, their next-door neighbor and admittedly Jack's biggest fan rushed over to help.

Elizabeth sat in the yard with Lizzie lying in her lap. With each pat down Lizzie's back, another tear seemed to fall.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"I love this dog…"

"I know, but why the tears…"

"When I leave for the west coast, I don't think I can take her with me."

"Why…?"

"I don't think she can handle the plane ride. You know, Brachycephalic (short nosed) dogs have trouble breathing in times of stress, heat, and exercise, and with her age, I just think travelling will be too hard on her," Elizabeth explained.

"Well, if you're looking for a home for her, I'd love to have her live with us. We love her, and she's comfortable with us."

"That's true. Well, you think about it; I'm not planning to leave until the summer."

Several days passed, Elizabeth was back at school, but thankful that the approaching Thanksgiving holiday only required her to work two and a half days. She was looking forward to spending as much time as possible with Jack. They could do nothing, and yet it felt like everything.

She considered herself extremely lucky; not only was she married to the love of her life, but while she was at work, he took care of things at home, and had dinner prepared for her at the end of the day. Well, to be honest, he generally went out and picked up food, which made no difference to Elizabeth. She was just thankful that he didn't expect her to cook.

As she walked into the house, he was pulling wine glasses from the cabinet. On the table were plates of spaghetti with meatballs, toast and salad. Sitting in the middle of the table was a gift bag.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's for you,"

"I assumed that, but what is it, and why did you get it for me?"

"You'll understand; just open it…" he took the bag by its handle and handed it to her.

Reaching in the bag, she looked perplexed as she pulled out an item wrapped in tissue paper. She looked up at Jack as she started to open it, but returned her gaze back to the table.

With the item fully unwrapped, she closed her eyes momentarily as she smiled broadly. "So, I guess you really do get a trophy…" she stated as she held the "Blue Star" trophy engraved with the following…

 _ **Recognizing**_

 _ **Elizabeth Thornton**_

 _ **Outstanding Performance**_

 _ **Mile High Club**_

 _ **2017**_

To be continued…

To those of you on the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures and a video posted soon!


	39. Chapter 39- Thor and Lola

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 ** _**STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT**_**

 ** _CAUTION…ENTER AT OWN RISK!_**

 ** _**STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT** STEAM ALERT**_**

 _ **Chapter 39- Thor and Lola  
**_

Elizabeth was familiar with the neighborhood Thanksgiving dinner, but Jack wasn't certain what to expect. They rose early and cooked their contribution for the dinner, a 20-lb. turkey. Once it was placed on a platter to cool, they headed over to her parent's home to visit.

It was a comfortable visit, nothing like the first time Jack met them, and he actually felt much like a member of the family. The men sat in her father's office watching sports, while the women talked in the den.

"So, when can we expect a bundle of joy?" Viola asked Elizabeth.

Not wanting anyone to think that they were already trying, she simply stated, "Vi, we just got married. Give us some time to just be 'us' first."

"Elizabeth, you and Jack have time, but you do want kids, right?" her mother asked.

"Of course we do, mom. It'll happen when the time is right," Elizabeth replied.

As the table was being set for Thanksgiving dinner, Jack and Elizabeth said their goodbyes and headed home to their neighborhood celebration.

Jack and Elizabeth pulled into the driveway as the tables and decorations were being set up in the freshly cut empty field at the end of the cul-de-sac. Jack walked over to help with the heavy lifting while the women congregated at Brenda's townhouse where all of the food was taken. Multiple crock pots and serving dishes were in operation as the mashed potatoes and gravy, green bean casserole, yams with marshmallows on top, stuffing, and corn casserole were warmed for the dinner.

The deviled eggs, cranberry sauce, potato salad, and stuffed celery sat in the refrigerator for their chance to grace the Thanksgiving Day table. Desserts consisting of cakes, pies, cupcakes, brownies and cookies were the first items taken outside, and mother's had to remind their children not to touch until after their meal.

The men gravitated to Matt Cauldwell's house to watch whatever football game was playing on his brand new 65" curved screen TV, an early Christmas gift from his wife.

As the women carried all of the food outside, several of the neighborhood children ran to the Caudwell's house to gather the men. With everyone on their street present, Mark Culipher, a Navy chaplain, and just behind Jack as the newest member of the cul-de-sac blessed the food…

" _ **Thank you, Father, for having created us and given us to each other in human form. Thank you for being with us in all our joys and sorrows, for your comfort in our sadness, and your companionship in our loneliness. Thank you for yesterday, today and tomorrow and for the whole of our lives. Thank you for friends, for health and for grace. May we live this and every day conscious of all that has been given to us… Amen"**_

Following the meal, the men threw away their personal trash before heading back to the Cauldwell's house to watch more football.

"Come on Jack," Roger Moore called out.

Jack stood up from the table and Elizabeth assumed that he was joining the other men. Instead he grabbed a bag and began clearing away the trash, which included paper plates, plastic ware, used red solo cups, and empty food containers.

Instead of helping, the men stood and watched as Jack, the only man, continued to help the women. "Jack, we have this. You can go watch the game with the others if you want," Elizabeth assured him.

"The sooner we clean up, the sooner we can go home together," he replied.

With the Thanksgiving holiday a thing of the past, Elizabeth was now looking forward to the Christmas break, which was unfortunately still two and a half weeks away. She was excited for more than just the holiday and vacation from school. There was a certain test that she was looking forward to taking and wondered how she was going to control her anxiety while she waited.

"After lunch would you like to go shopping for a Christmas tree?" Jack asked her as she finished frying up bacon for their BLTs.

"I have a tree in the shed; it fits perfectly in the corner by the sofa," she replied.

"An artificial tree? Have you ever had a real one?" he asked.

"No…"

"Please, let's have a real one…"

"Is it that important to you, Jack?" she asked.

The smile suddenly left his face, "My mom and dad always had real trees and several of the years my dad even got trees that could be re-planted. Did you see the Colorado Blue Spruce and the Frasier Fir in my mom's back yard?"

"Oh my, that Blue Spruce was beautiful. It's actually my favorite. Was that one of your Christmas trees?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure but I think I was ten when we had that one," he replied. "After my dad died, my mom never had another live Christmas tree. I guess it just brought up so many memories."

Realizing how important a real Christmas tree was to Jack she conceded, "Maybe this can be the start of our traditions." Elizabeth proceeded to pull up Christmas tree farms in the area.

"There's Dreamland Christmas Tree Farm in Middletown; it's a bit of a drive, but we can pick out and cut down our own," she suggested.

"Are you sure?" he asked, displaying the enthusiastic excitement of a small child.

"Well, I don't know anything about real ones, but as long as you know how to take care of it, I'm game…"

With their lunch done and Lizzie taken care of, they headed out in Jack's BMW SUV for the Christmas Tree Farm.

As they reached Frederick, Maryland, the GPS indicated that they were less than twenty minutes away. Never having been one to suffer from car sickness before, Elizabeth felt nauseous.

"Jack there's a gas station up at the next exit. Would you stop; I don't feel well…" she held her hand over her mouth, certain that she was going to vomit.

"What's wrong honey," he asked.

Not wanting to say anything to him about the possibility that she was pregnant, she simply said, "It's either the bacon upset my stomach or I'm car sick."

He pulled into the gas station and directly over to the front of the convenience store so she could rush inside. Although he was worried about her, he gave her privacy while he filled the SUV with gas.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth walked back outside. Although she had a slightly washed out appearance, the smile had returned to her face as she admitted that she was sick, but now felt much better.

"Are you sure you still want to go? If you don't feel well we can go home," he offered.

It was quite ironic how most women hate the thought of morning sickness. However, Elizabeth on the other hand thought that if she was right and she was pregnant, her vomiting would actually feel much like a blessing.

"No, I feel okay now; let's get our tree," she advised.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the farm and made their way out to find their first Christmas tree together.

"What about this one?" he asked as he stood in front of a Douglas fir that greatly over powered him.

"Are you putting that thing in the White House? It certainly won't fit in our townhouse," she asked as she glanced to the top of the tree, "Hey, why don't we just cut the top off…that could be our tree."

Jack pulled her in to his chest and held her tightly, "I love you. Thank you for doing this…"

"It's different to me, but different can be good, so let's keep looking," she suggested as she took his hand and they ventured deeper into the pine trees.

With each one looking and finding trees that the other had a problem with, they both stood in awe of the perfect one…

It was almost as if the heavens opened, a choir sang, and an angelic glow appeared above it. "That's the one," both stated in unison.

With an assistant to help, Jack cut down the tree, and began to drag it to the front.

"I can help," Elizabeth offered.

"No, these pine needles are stiff and I don't want you to cut your hand."

With the tree wrapped and loaded on the roof of Jack's SUV, he stepped over to the cashier to pay. When he returned to the vehicle, Elizabeth was gone. He glanced around the open area of the lot, eventually observing her walking back from the bathrooms.

"Are you still sick?" he asked as he opened her car door.

"I don't know what it is; someone walked passed me and I got a whiff of their perfume and the next thing I knew I was running for the bathroom. I feel better now," she explained as he leaned over her and snapped her seatbelt.

They hit the highway, and with the radio playing, he held her hand as she laid her seat back and dozed. Jack couldn't help but wonder if she was pregnant, finding his feelings vacillating from excitement to fear, and he wasn't certain which emotion carried the highest percentage.

They made their way back home without further incident. Once they pulled into the driveway, Jack walked next door to get Roger to help him pull the tree inside. When he walked back outside with Roger, Jack found Elizabeth bent over the flowerbed waiting on the remainder of her lunch to resurface.

Jack opened the door and she rushed inside, stopping at the extremely small downstairs guest half bathroom.

Roger stayed outside and untied the tree, accepting help from Matt Cauldwell as they struggled to get the tree off of the roof of Jack's SUV.

Jack went into the bathroom with her as she bent over the toilet. He pushed up against her from behind as he tried to close the door…

"What are you doing? This isn't the Mile High Club," she yelled just before the remainder of her stomach contents made their return.

Jack wet a wash cloth and bent down beside her to wipe her face, "I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to…uh, you know. I just wanted to help you."

She folded her arms across the toilet seat and rested her head in her arms, "I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know why I said that."

Matt and Roger remained outside, each one holding onto the tree to stabilize it. "I hate to see them move; it was kind of neat having a pro-baseball player living in the neighborhood," Matt commented.

"I know. Don't tell anyone, but Jack is my favorite baseball player," Roger admitted.

"Don't tell anyone? Man, you've been gushing over him since before he got hurt…everyone already knows he's your favorite player," Matt responded with a laugh.

While Elizabeth headed upstairs to bed, Jack stepped outside, "Hey guys, thanks a lot."

"How's Elizabeth?" Roger asked.

Not wanting to imply that he thought she may be pregnant, Jack simply said, "She's okay; just a stomach bug I guess."

The three men were able to pull the tree inside and situate it in front of the window and beside the sofa. Jack offered Roger and Matt a beer to thank them for their help, but they declined as both men headed home.

Elizabeth had no idea that Jack had his own thoughts surrounding her nausea. They each thought that they were keeping a secret, however, it was one that each of them contemplated.

Elizabeth, unbeknownst to Jack, had purchased two pregnancy tests, one Clearblue and one First Response, tucking them safely away in her t-shirt drawer. She was simply waiting…and waiting…and waiting for the right time.

She'd had issues with her cycle for years. As per testing, there was nothing medically wrong, but her cycles were irregular, usually a day to a week late. However, during times of stress, she was known to miss her monthly cycle altogether. Elizabeth had grown accustomed to the quirkiness of her period, and prior to her marriage to Jack, she often forgot when it was due. She wasn't sexually active before Jack, so it often took a back seat to other happenings in her life.

In an attempt to regulate her periods, Elizabeth's gynecologist had suggested on several occasions, with the last time being at her appointment just before her marriage, that she start taking The Pill, but she declined.

Her doctor advised that there were other benefits to taking The Pill besides simply birth control. She informed Elizabeth that her menstrual cycle would be regular, her flow would minimize, generally allowing her to participate in her regular activities without any cramping.

Elizabeth countered with the fact that her flow was always light, minimal in fact, she never experienced cramping, it only lasted a few days, and it never seemed to interfere with her life. Her doctor advised that if she decided later that she wanted to try The Pill, to contact her office for a prescription. Since Elizabeth and Jack had discussed The Pill and his opposition to it, she saw no point in using it.

Between her bouts with nausea, Elizabeth lay in bed, her hand on her stomach, feeling even more certain that she was pregnant. Even with her inability to keep anything down, she felt blessed and found herself staring at her t-shirt drawer, knowing what was inside, and in 24 hours she hoped to have confirmation.

Jack slipped into the bedroom and sat down beside her on the bed. She remained asleep but stirred as he lightly brushed several strands of hair away from her face.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's a little before midnight. How do you feel?" he replied.

"I think I feel better. I don't think I've thrown up in a few hours," she sat up in bed, looking quite washed out, but still beautiful in his eyes.

He changed into a pair of shorts and climbed into bed, hesitant to invade her personal space in case she didn't feel like cuddling.

"Are you afraid that you're going to catch something?" she asked inquiring as to why he was lying so far away, leaving her feeling lonely.

"No, but I didn't know if you wanted me touching you," he replied.

She scooted over in bed, her back to his chest as she pulled his arm around her and held it between her breasts. He kissed her cheek and she fell back to sleep.

Jack, on the other hand, propped himself up in bed on his elbow and simply watched her sleep. His mind raced; he wanted a baby with her, but as his time to leave began to draw near, he couldn't help but to worry about the timing.

The following morning, Elizabeth was up early, having slept approximately twelve hours, walked Lizzie to the dog park for some play time, and was back home before Jack woke.

"How are you this morning?" he asked on his way down the stairs.

"I feel really good. Do you have anything you want to do today?" she asked.

"No…why?"

"I thought maybe we could decorate the tree."

"That sounds great. Do we need to get any lights or decorations?"

She got up and walked to the back door. Opening it and stepping out to her shed she said, "I have everything we need right here." She stepped into the shed and started to climb the step stool for a box on the shelf.

Concerned for her safety, Jack placed his hands on her waist, "Don't go up there honey, let me…"

Jack pulled down the box, but before he climbed down she asked, "Can you get those boxes over there? And I need the wood pieces and the boxes in the corner."

"WOW, what's all this?" he asked as he hauled each and every box and the wood pieces inside the townhouse.

"Well, the wood pieces will make up the frame for my Christmas Village tree that I put by the staircase. Some of the boxes have lighted garland for the banister, and the others are ornaments," she replied.

"Oh wait," she rushed to the staircase, "I'll be right back…"

Jack watched her climb the stairs wondering how she had such energy when 24 hours ago she seemed to be glued to the porcelain shrine. "Be careful," he called out as she ran down the stairs."

"These, remember your mother gave us these," she stated as she held up two Christmas tree ornaments, one made of wood in the shape of a fireplace with three personalized stockings hanging from the mantle and one made of crystal with their names and wedding date engraved on it.

Jack put together the wooden framework for her Christmas tree village and she decorated it while he strung the lights. Each one finished their respective jobs simultaneously, leaving the ornaments on the tree as the only decorations left to finish.

With several Sunday football games playing on the TV, and Christmas music playing in the background, as a family, including Lizzie who lay near the back door watching, they decorated their first Christmas tree together.

Several hours later, the Christmas and Christmas Village trees were done. Jack and Elizabeth stood back and admired their decorations. She opened the front closet door and pulled multiple wrapped presents out, placing them under the tree.

Jack held out his hand…please dance with me. She placed her hand in his and he walked her around the coffee table to the open area of the room. With the Mariah Carey song "All I Want For Christmas is You" playing on the stereo, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body.

He held her close throughout most of the song until the doorbell rang and pulled them from their romantic trance. Jack walked to the door to find Roger, Kelly, Michael and Abby on the porch. They stepped inside and Abby was immediately mesmerized by the Christmas tree. She stood in awe of the lights, and glittery ornaments.

Kelly excused herself, returning home and leaving Roger with the two children. Elizabeth sat back on the sofa and watched as both children moved from one tree to the other and then back again, squealing with delight at the upcoming holiday.

Roger sat on the sofa with Jack watching football as Elizabeth occupied the children. Jack observed how happy she seemed as she sat in the floor with both children in her lap, and she appeared to be in her element.

He hadn't asked her when she could take a pregnancy test, but he assumed that the time was close, and he watched her smile wane somewhat when Roger led the children back home.

Following a dinner where Elizabeth ate lightly, Jack called out as she headed up the stairs, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just going upstairs to check something. I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

He thought it was odd that she put a time on how long she'd be gone, but pushed it out of his head, just thankful that she was feeling better. He went about cleaning the kitchen, hoping to have it finished by the time she returned so they could spend some time together before the school week started again.

Elizabeth excitedly rushed into their bedroom, and pulled both pregnancy tests from her drawer. She slipped into the bathroom with a pregnancy test in hand. She sat on the side of the tub reading the instructions…

"Hmm, basically you pee on the stick and…viola three minutes later I'll have the result," she whispered to herself as she pulled the test stick from its box, confident in the result.

She put the cap back on the test stick and sat it level on the counter. Then she continued to sit and wait.

She peeked at one minute thirty seconds and two minutes, feeling anxious when she saw nothing. At three minutes, she took a screenshot of the test stick, wanting to have a "first" picture for her baby book. She then picked it up to gaze at the results.

Elizabeth walked downstairs with the test stick in her hand to find Jack sitting on the sofa watching a football game. Looking quite forlorn, Jack turned off the TV and asked, "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm not pregnant, Jack," she looked down at the vibrantly visible single line on the test stick and released a frustrated harsh breath. "And as if this isn't proof enough, I just started my period."

Jack took the test from her shaking hand, "Honey, that's okay. We just got married and we have plenty of time for children. Besides, it just means we get to practice more," he took her hand and pulled her down onto the sofa beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Jack…"

"Uh huh…?"

"Are you glad…?"

His heart began pounding as he wanted to make certain that he answered her correctly. "I'm disappointed, but I have to admit that a part of me is relieved, I just…"

She pushed away from him, "Relieved…? I thought you wanted to have a baby…"

"I do, and if you were pregnant, I'd be excited. But honey, as the time gets closer to me leaving for Spring Training, I'm nervous about you being here and me being 3000 miles away. I can't help it, I worry about you," he admitted.

She looked into his eyes and observing his concern she replied, "I understand and maybe you're right," she snuggled against his body. Although she understood and accepted how he felt, her disappointment was palpable.

"Honey, you've been working hard on the Christmas decorations. You need a break; take a walk with me; it's not that cold out," Jack asked.

"Thank you, but I'm just tired, so I think I'll just go lay down," she stated as she stood from the sofa and started toward the staircase.

Elizabeth realized that being pregnant while they were living on opposite coasts would be difficult, not to mention leaving him out of the miraculous changes in her body that would take place. Pictures are nice, but would certainly not be the same as being together, so she resigned herself to waiting until they were living together before trying again.

Jack turned and watched her walk dejectedly up the stairs. He knew she was disappointed, and although his gut told him that a better time for them to add to their family was only months away, he couldn't help shedding tears for something that he assumed he subconsciously wanted.

Upstairs, Elizabeth fell onto her bed and cried. She was certain that what she was feeling was morning sickness and was excited about a new life growing inside her. She sat up in bed, pulled her journal and favorite writing pen from her bedside table, took a deep breath and attempted to put some type of rationale to her thoughts, feelings and emotions.

She flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen open and prayed that the words would flow onto the white canvas…

" _ **In my heart I know that things happen for a reason. It is not always for us to know or understand; we simply need to accept the cards which are dealt, realizing that the worst type of sad is the one we can't explain.**_

 _ **As I was growing up, I recall my mother telling my sisters and me that we were old enough for our wants not to hurt us. I'm older now; but if I'm honest, this still hurts. My tears fall; each one carries a dream I had for the new life I thought I was carrying, and now I feel so empty.**_

 _ **Life is so unpredictable. It's crazy; it's about trusting your feelings and not being afraid to take chances. Life is about losing and finding happiness, being appreciative of the memories, learning valuable lessons from your mistakes, and realizing that nothing stays the same.**_

 _ **Sometimes smiling through the pain is the greatest act of defiance and sometimes asking for help doesn't make you weak, it's actually a sign of self- reliance. Often times the best medicine for disappointment is to laugh through the tears, and sometimes, accepting that the Lord knows best will ease the pain of not knowing 'why.' Sometimes it helps to simply go to sleep realizing the next morning that you are blessed to have another day, and that life, and the love you've found is worthy of the celebration."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into the drawer of her bedside table. Her hand rested on her abdomen as her fingers ran delicate circles on her skin. _**How could I have been so wrong?**_ She asked herself, feeling certain that she was pregnant, but now realizing that she wasn't.

Jack hung up the phone and headed upstairs. He slowly entered the room, not certain what he'd find, and realizing that seeing her cry always tore him up inside.

"Elizabeth," he whispered.

She rolled over in bed to face him, "I'm sorry Jack. I was so certain… I mean, I was positive that it was morning sickness."

"I just talked with Roger and Kelly is throwing up too, so it must be a bug of some kind," he stated as he sat down on the bed beside her. "I know you're disappointed, and…" a tear slipped from his eye.

"Jack," she sat up in bed and brushed the tear with her thumb as it rolled down his cheek.

He pulled her into his arms, "I love you so much; if I could change the results on that test, I would. I just want to give you everything, and some things I guess I don't have the power to do."

"Jack, don't you realize that you already give me everything? You are my everything."

Jack smiled, "I know you're sad; so am I, but I honestly believe it will happen. The Lord just doesn't think that now is the right time."

"I know Jack, and maybe you're right. It would probably be better if we're on the same coast and can experience it together," she stated as she leaned back.

He placed his hand on her abdomen, "I want to be available to do this and feel the baby kick for the first time. I want to watch your tummy grow, and…"

"The mood swing…? Don't forget the mood swings, Jack…"

"Yes, even those. Honey, I just want to be with you through it all," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

Her hand rested on his jaw line and her thumb brushed along his cheek, "I'm sorry if I made you feel like any of this is your fault. I love you so much and I am so thankful that the Lord dropped you into my life."

"Dropped me…?"

"Yeah, I mean you weren't there, and then Poof… there you were. Initially I thought it was a horrible joke that God was testing me somehow."

"Oh, so now I'm a joke," he watched her smile; it was a beautiful sight. He'd do anything to make her smile like that…even be the brunt of a joke. His heart ached whenever she was hurting, and to see her smile and hear her joking somehow calmed him.

She laughed softly, "Absolutely not. You are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. God knew I needed you…"

"And I need you…" he responded.

"I love you Jack Thornton, and when the time is right, we'll bring a new life into this world. So, are you ready to go to bed?"

"With you…always," he stated as he changed into a pair of shorts, slipped into bed and held her in his arms all night.

Weeks passed, the Christmas holiday was upon her. Elizabeth cleaned her desk and prepared to be away until after the first of the year.

With the thought of a baby out of her head, Elizabeth focused on work and Jack. The time seemed to be flying by and he was leaving for Spring Training in a few weeks, that is unless she could talk him into waiting until February.

On Christmas morning, Jack woke early, took care of Lizzie, and had breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, orange juice, and included a box of specialty doughnuts, a tradition in his family.

Following breakfast, they sat in the den in front of the tree and opened gifts (clothes, and a cooking class for her, and clothes, and a watch for him). Jack took Lizzie out into the front yard with him to get the newspaper, hoping each time they went that she'd surprise him and retrieve it. He'd be disappointed if she didn't always give him such a precious expression when he gave her the command.

Jack and Lizzie stepped back into the house, his eyes intent on the front page news story, "Hey, did you know…wait, don't open that," he yelled, but the wrapping had already been removed and the box was open. "Please stop…"

"What is it; a surprise?" she asked as her hand went into the box. She pulled out a tan teddy bear wearing a t-shirt which said, "Daddy's Little Girl" and a baby toy in the shape of a baseball bat with a stuffed baseball attached at one end and a teething ring at the other.

Jack dropped the paper on the entryway table and rushed over to her. Still sitting in the floor, she held both items to her chest and cried. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close.

"I'm so sorry; I meant to put that away," he whispered.

She leaned back and hesitantly smiled, "You thought I was pregnant to, didn't you?"

"I did, but I'm so sorry that I jumped the gun, and I hate that you found this."

She leaned back slightly, "I'm not. I thought all along that it didn't really matter to you, and that because of the timing you were glad that I wasn't pregnant. When did you buy these?"

"When you went shopping with Kelly and Brenda the day after Thanksgiving, I did some shopping of my own. And Elizabeth, I do want children with you. I believe that when the Lord blesses us and you become pregnant then it will be the perfect time," he admitted. "But, I still can't help being worried about you."

"Jack, women get pregnant and have babies all the time."

"I know that honey, but I'm not in love with all of those women. I'm madly in love with you, so anything about you concerns me."

"I know; I've accepted that now is not the time, and I've made peace with it. So, are you ready to go see my family and have Christmas dinner?"

"Sure, let's go."

Following dinner, the men watched football, while the women sat around the dining room table and talked.

"Honey, it's getting late. We need to get home and turn Lizzie outside," Elizabeth stated as she seemed to invade the testosterone palace, also known as her father's spacious office.

On their way home Jack reached over and took Elizabeth's hand, "Thank you for a very special first Christmas together."

"It has been a very good day, Jack. Thank you…"

"Oh, Mrs. Thornton; it isn't over…"

"I think CVS is open today…"

"What…huh?"

"You don't have any condoms," she reminded him of the fact that he threw out the empty box last time and they needed to stop and replenish his supply.

He could hear the disappointment in her voice, but since she wasn't already pregnant, he could only assume that the Lord agreed with him and a later time would be better. Besides, it was only months before they would be together, hardly a lifetime. "Well, thank you for keeping up with my birth control but although that is quite enticing, surprisingly that wasn't what I had in mind."

"It wasn't? Okay, what then?"

"I have a few other boxes."

"We already opened gifts Jack."

"Not these…"

"These…? What are they?"

"It's just a surprise that I have for you, but you have to wait until we get home."

As they made their way home, the 45 minute drive seemed to Elizabeth as if it took hours. "Jack, I hate waiting. Please, tell me what it is…"

"Nope, we'll be home in a few minutes," he stood his ground, adamant that he was not releasing the secret beforehand.

Once home, Elizabeth had barely made it into the house when she turned to Jack, "Okay, we're home; what is it?"

Jack laughed at her excitement, and he hoped that once he showed it to her she'd still be happy. "Okay, take a seat on the sofa, and I'll get them."

"Them…" she whispered as he quickly scaled the staircase.

A few moments later, he carefully walked down the stairs carrying two shirt boxes, a jewelry box, and one that was in between the two sizes.

"Jack, what's all this?"

"Elizabeth, I want you to know how much I love you. This has been the best year of my life; you…are the best thing in my life. I hope you are as excited about these as I am…" he handed her the first shirt box.

Much like a child, Elizabeth ripped open the box to find a Monokini with a teal bottom and off white top. The suit was attached at the sides and open in a circle exposing just below her breasts and dipping below her belly button.

"Jack, this is beautiful. I love it, but it's kind of cold for a bathing suit here."

"Open this one…" he handed her the second shirt box.

Quickly ripping that one open as well, she found a bikini with a solid coral bodice with black and white horizontal stripe straps, and a coral waistband above the black and white striped panty. In the bottom of the box was a white beach cover up.

"Jack these are beautiful, but I don't understand…"

"Open this one…" he handed her a small jewelry box.

Excited by the prospect of a piece of jewelry she quickly opened it. She looked perplexed as she opened the box to find two key chains, designed like a license plate with "JACK" on one and "ELIZABETH" on the other.

"Okay, now I'm really confused."

He handed her the final box, "This should answer all of your questions."

As she gently bit her bottom lip while opening the box, his heart pounded, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't made a big mistake.

"This is pretty, is it an ornament for the tree?"

"Well, it is, but look at it; what does it say?" he asked.

She read one side of the ornament before flipping it over in her hands, "Jack, what…?"

She focused on the ornament which was in the shape of a house with an engraved front door…

 **OUR FIRST HOME**

 **27140 MALIBU COLONY COVE**

 **MALIBU, CALIFORNIA**

The flip side was identical, except that instead of OUR FIRST HOME, it said…

 **JACK AND ELIZABETH**

 **27140 MALIBU COLONY COVE**

 **MALIBU, CALIFORNIA**

"You bought a house? Without me?" she asked.

Worried that he'd really messed up he began to explain. "Well, I bought it as an investment, but Elizabeth look at these pictures," he stated as he pulled out a book full of beautiful photos. "The house is on a private strip of beach in Malibu. There's a yard for Lizzie and you can see and hear the ocean from practically every room. It has five bedrooms, and seven bathrooms, plenty of room for our family to grow." Having a difficult time reading her expression, he added, "I'm sorry, we can sell…"

Before he could finish his sentence she practically leapt into his arms, "It's beautiful Jack. And you even thought about Lizzie. You are such a wonderful man, and I love you so much."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "So, do you want to fly out and see it?"

"When…?"

"Tomorrow…we can stay through New Year's Eve and then you can be back for school on January 2nd."

"I'd love to, but I need to make arrangements with Brenda to take care of Lizzie."

"I've already run it passed Brenda, and she said to let her know when we leave and she'll be glad to watch things."

"Okay, I'm game…"

Late the following morning, Jack and Elizabeth sat at Gate A5 awaiting their non-stop flight to Los Angeles.

"The company I like to use for the private flights we've taken didn't have anything available today."

"Jack, that's fine. I don't have any problem flying commercial. Besides, I don't think you can beat our last trip."

"Well, we could…"

"Don't even think about it. Besides, I already have my trophy."

Without saying a word, Jack reached over and took her hand, squeezing it lightly as the jet left the ground. Six hours later they were landing, hoping onto a shuttle to the SIXT car rental office and within 45 minutes they were driving off the lot in a white BMW 4 series convertible.

With the usual LA traffic, it took them an hour to reach Malibu. Jack pulled onto Malibu Colony Cove, passing a few large houses before reaching several vacant lots and their new home located at the end of the street.

Standing in the driveway was Jim Cross, Jack's real estate agent holding two sets of keys in his hand.

They stepped inside their new two story home with windows opening across the back for breathtaking views of the ocean. The interior was open with a fireplace which was situated between the den and dining room with recessed lighting throughout. Hanging from the second floor ceiling were lights enclosed in globe covers. Each bedroom had its own bathroom attached, and a beautiful view of the ocean. The master bedroom was large with windows all along the back of the house with an entrance to the patio. The bathroom was much larger than she was used to and included an oval shaped tub, also with a view of the ocean.

There were private decks on both levels, and she could see the gleam in his eyes when he glanced down at the private beach below.

"Are you sure it's private…? I mean more sure than you were the last time," she asked.

"Absolutely…"

"Do we have any plans tonight?" she asked as she glanced down upon the beach.

"Yep, that is if I can wait until this evening," he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into his body.

"Jack, we have company," she reminded him as Mr. Cross stepped out onto the deck.

"Jack," Mr. Cross called out, "I just checked everything. All of the utilities are working as you requested."

"Thank you so much for everything, Jim. We really appreciate it," Jack released his hold on Elizabeth and walked over to shake Jim's hand.

Elizabeth remained on the deck while Jack walked Jim to the front door. "I had several of my girls take care of your special requests, and I hope it will be to your liking."

"Thanks for everything Jim. I bought this without her input so I'm hoping she loves it," Jack opened the front door. "If she doesn't I guess you'll get a second commission for selling it."

"I'm sure she'll love it. I mean, what's not to love; you have the sounds of the ocean, yet it's very private. I'm sure she gets tired of all the women coming up to you for pictures and autographs," Jim mentioned as he started down the front steps.

"Luckily that doesn't happen very often, but she knows my heart is hers. There could never be another woman for me but her," Jack replied.

"Well, just be prepared because people out here, women included, take their pro sports very seriously," Jim yelled out before climbing into his Range Rover SUV and pulling out of the driveway.

Jack walked back out onto the deck. He held out his hand, "Elizabeth, take a walk with me…"

Her hand fit perfectly into his as he walked her down the side stairs and onto the beach. They walked equivalent to two city blocks without seeing another person.

"Jack, it's beautiful. But isn't it a bit big?"

"Not for the family we want to have, and Southern California is a wonderful place to raise a family. So, what do you say?" he asked.

She observed his eyes, practically begging for approval, "I love it, Jack."

He took her hand, "I didn't get a chance to show you this last time, but the sun is starting to go down and you won't believe this…"

He drove them to Point Dume State Beach and Preserve, apparently knowing exactly where he was going. He held her hand as they walked out onto a cliff and took a seat as the sun began to set on the horizon.

With his arm around her shoulder he pulled her close.

"Jack, this is breathtaking…"

He turned to look at her beautiful profile, "It absolutely is."

As the sun continued to set, they started back toward the car. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he opened her car door.

She leaned in, he could feel her warm breath on his ear as she whispered, "Mm-hmm, but not for food."

He smiled as his dimples always warmed her heart. He let go of her hand when he closed the door, racing around to the driver's side where he slipped in and took hold of her hand again.

"You know, the only room we haven't seen at the house in the master bedroom," he mentioned.

"Well, we'll have to correct that now won't we?"

He held her hand to his lips as his heart pounded, his body so ready to make love to her that he could have pulled over and taken her on the side of Pacific Coast Highway.

As they stood on the porch, Jack unlocked the door. As she started to step inside, he swept her up into his arms, "What are you doing?" she squealed out of surprise.

"What does it look like? I'm carrying you over the threshold."

Standing in the entryway, Jack released her legs as she held on around his neck when her feet touched the floor. Elizabeth ran for the staircase with Jack close behind.

Standing at the top of the stairs, there were so many rooms and Elizabeth couldn't remember where the master bedroom was. Jack took her hand and led her down the hall. He opened the door as she stepped inside behind him.

The sight took her breath away. On the tables scattered around the room were candles that Jack started lighting. On the floor and in the bed were red and white rose petals, and over on a bench by the door was a basket of chocolates and champagne.

"Mr. Thornton, you have outdone yourself," she stated as he put down the lighter and she walked up to him. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Before he could answer, her lips met his. They were soft and warm, and held the promise of the passion that awaited them.

Elizabeth realized that her bag was downstairs. However, at that moment, all she wanted was to be naked in bed with him. Incorrectly assuming that he needed something to entice the excitement in his body, she quickly realized that none of that was necessary, and all he needed was to think of her.

He backed her up against the wall as she felt his body pressed against hers. She had a fleeting thought of how uncomfortable he must be with his obvious erection contained in his jeans. Her thought quickly disappeared as his lips gently pressed against the skin on her neck. His kisses were gentle at first, but by the time his lips met hers, they were both on fire.

His hands reached for the hem of her shirt, thankful that it wasn't tucked into her perfectly fitting jeans. Her skin tingled as his hands brushed against her sides as he pulled her shirt over her head.

As her shirt fell to the floor, his lips made contact with the soft skin on her chest. Her bra, a Victoria Secrets special was one that uplifted her, and even with her modest breasts, it made her appear well endowed.

Her fingers fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, dropping it to the floor as her lips tenderly pressed against his chest. His hands on her upper arms led her to the bed as his hand held her behind her head when they fell back onto the mattress.

His hand rested along her abdomen as his lips met hers, and his tongue pressed through the slight opening in her mouth. As his tongue ran along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth, he felt her body wiggle underneath him.

His hand behind her back quickly and effortlessly unsnapped her bra, pulling it down her arms and dropping it on the floor. His lips started at her neck, moving downward as his tongue traced across her collarbone.

He sat back slightly to look into her eyes, "I love you so much, Elizabeth," and she closed her eyes as his mouth, wet and warm covered her left breast. His tongue ran exciting circles around her erect nipple, as she felt the sensation throughout her entire body.

Elizabeth's hands rested on the sides of his face as he moved from her left breast to her right as he continued to roll her already erect nipple between his thumb and index finger.

His lips continued down her stomach as his fingers fiddled with the snap on her jeans. With the snap open and her zipper down, his hand slipped under her silk panties as her back arched, her eyes closed, and soft moans slipped passed her lips.

With her jeans still on, Jack stood up, reached for the waistband of her pants and pulled them down her shapely, Southern California tanned legs. She lifted her hips slightly as his finger slipped under the waistband of her panties and gently pulled then down, dropping them in a pile of many fabrics on the floor.

Jack started at her ankle, massaging her legs as his lips moved higher and higher. As he reached her thighs, his hands caressed the inside of her thighs, as her flesh ached for his touch.

He climbed higher as her eyes remained open, watching as her crystal blues made contact with his hazel ones. Her body was on fire as she felt his warm breath upon her aching flesh. Then she felt his tongue and fingers, and all she knew was the heat rushing through her. She had the need. She was speechless, nearly mindless. As her body shuddered with feelings that were still so new to her, she could only assume that the pleasure he was giving her was much like what he must feel when she had taken him by mouth.

Much like a predatory animal, he crawled up her body, his lips tasting her skin along the way. There was nothing between them except his clothing. Her fingers worked on his clothing, having his undershirt off and on the floor with his assistance. Then there were his jeans and as her hand cupped the crotch, he moaned and pressed his body into her.

She unbuttoned his jeans, but was afraid to unzip them as it was evident that he was firm and pressing against the zipper. "You do it," she whispered as he carefully unzipped his pants and removed them and his underwear.

As he lay beside her, she rested her hand on his stomach, her lips pressing against his, then his neck and down his chest. His hips rotated toward her as her fingers walked down his body, taking hold of his hard member. It was obviously much larger and firmer than when flaccid, as her hand moved up and down the shaft and she felt him pulsate.

As she moved to the end of the bed, her hand continued to work up and down, and he moaned softly when her wet and warm mouth covered him. His hips continued to move toward her, then away only to move toward her again.

For someone who had little experience in lovemaking, he had to admit that she was driving him wild. His hands on her arms pulled her up his body. "I need to be inside you," he whispered as she straddled his pelvis.

"No wait," he called out as he grabbed a condom from the bedside table and rolled it on. Seeing her disappointment he asked, "Is that okay?"

"You just keep changing your mind, so if we're gonna wait, yes, that's responsible…" she commented and he rolled her over, positioning himself between her legs. "Did I just ruin the mood?" he asked as he looked at her.

She looked deep into his eyes and everything else left her head. He had brought her this far and condom or not, she wanted him. "Make love to me, Jack…"

He needed no further encouragement as he lay beside her, his lips pressed against her neck and his hands caressed her body. Her flesh quivered under the skill of his touch, and she was quickly begging for him to enter her.

He did not disappoint as she drew her knees up and he positioned himself between them. Inch by inch he entered her and she absorbed him, slowly at first until their rhythm took control and he pushed deep inside.

She felt him grow larger and firmer inside her. His strokes were hard and powerful as they felt the fire burning inside, each one feeling as though they were being branded to the other. He snapped his hips, pressing even deeper thankful for the mind blowing sensation her body provided him.

For her, each time he withdrew, even slightly, she felt his loss until he pressed even deeper with a soul shattering thrust. She wanted him…wanted this more than she wanted air, and each time with him brought them closer to each other.

His brain felt wilted; he knew nothing at this moment other than the pleasure that being with her was providing him. Had someone asked his name, he'd be hard pressed to remember, but yet he wouldn't change a thing.

As their bodies rocked together, each one out of breath, they were almost there, climbing that rock wall that she was always afraid to try. But now, here she felt invincible, and with him they climbed higher and higher, reaching the top. As they exploded in pure ecstasy, she held him as she felt her body fall through space.

He lay beside her as she rested her head on his chest listening to his pounding heat and erratic breathing. He had one arm around her body as the other hand gently rubbed up and down her back, finding it somewhat ironic that she fell asleep before him.

He wasn't long behind her, but an hour later he was awake. Jack slid out of bed, covering her with the sheet before slipping into the bathroom. Realizing that his bag was still downstairs, he pulled on his pants and stepped out onto the balcony.

With his hands resting on the railing, he stared off into the ocean with a head for of questions and not nearly as many answers. It appeared that all of them had to do with starting their family. It was such a big decision, and he didn't want to be absent during her pregnancy.

He'd said 'yes' before, but since she isn't pregnant now, and he's getting ready to leave, the reality was slapping him in the face. Unless she visited him during the season, they could potentially be apart for six or more months, and he could miss a great deal of her pregnancy. He didn't want that.

Jack turned around and rested against the railing as he looked into their bedroom and watched her sleep. He felt his eyes water as he whispered, "I love you so much; I just wish I could wrap my head around being away from you." He walked over and stood in the doorway; she looked so peaceful, and God knows she was beautiful, but he felt torn up over his desire for her and his need to make her happy, and his obligation to the team. If she would just agree to resign and move with him to California, there would be no question. But he knew that ultimatums were not healthy and he'd never place her in that position. If he hadn't been traded, then he'd be so much closer to her. So many 'ifs'…

He loved her so, and couldn't help worrying about her. After all, if something happened, his best case scenario was that he would be six hours, possibly more away from her. But then again, baby or not, he was still six hours or more away from her. No matter the scenario, he wanted to be with her, and could only hope and pray that Spring Training and the first few months of the season would fly by.

Elizabeth's eyes opened and she patted the side of the bed. Jack walked over and took a seat.

"Little Jack was quite excited last night…" she giggled.

"Little Jack…? Seriously, I'm okay with you naming it, but Little Jack?"

"Well, you're Big Jack so it stands to reason he'd be Little Jack…"

"You make it sound like it's a person with a mind of his own…"

"Well…"

"Never mind that I said that…when it comes to you it does have a mind of its own. But do you think we could call it something more manly?"

"Like what…?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe Thor…"

"Thor?" her giggling continued.

"It just sounds more manly than Little Jack, besides if we have a son and want to name him after me, we won't be able to because that name will be taken."

"Okay, Thor it is…"

 _ **The Third Week in January…**_

Jack was in their bedroom packing up the last of his clothes and toiletries, hating the fact that his flight was scheduled to leave early the following morning. Elizabeth was planning to take him to the airport before heading to school, wondering how in the world she was going to deal with him being away for so long.

He walked downstairs with his suitcase and toiletry bag in hand and placed them at the front door.

"Are you all packed?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have to tell you, I don't want to go," he walked over and took the book that she was pretending to read from her hands, took a seat beside her and pulled her into his chest.

"Well, we'll have some school holidays coming up so maybe I could fly out for a long weekend."

"Okay, I'll look forward to that," Jack pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "You know, we haven't talked about what to do with this place, but what do you think about just paying it off and keeping it so we'll have a place to stay when we come to the east coast?"

"Are you sure?" she asked as her thumb brushed across his skin on their entwined hands.

"Absolutely, besides I'm sure that Brenda, Roger and Kelly will watch over it for us," he replied.

"Okay, that's one decision we can mark off our list."

"Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked.

"Jack, its only 6:30."

"Well, before I leave, Thor would like a play date with Rebecca…"

"Rebecca…? Couldn't you come up with something better, more exotic than Rebecca?"

"Well, it's just as good as Little Jack. Okay, you name it…"

"Can't she be something like Lola?"

"Lola, hmm like a showgirl. Yes, I like that… okay, Lola it is. Thor would like a private play date with Lola."

Her hand, initially resting on his thigh, slipped over and cupped his groin, "Oh, I'd say Thor is jumping at the gate."

Jack stood up and pulled her from the sofa, "Can Lola come out and play?"

"Lola would very much like to play," her arms went around his neck as Jack picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Early the following morning, Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot at the airport. It was 6am and she'd made arrangements to be late for work in order to spend as much time with Jack as possible before his 8:15am flight. She stepped out of the car and stood by as he pulled his suitcase and backpack from the trunk.

"I'll call you every night, and we can face time and if I get any time off I'll come home for a visit," he whispered into her ear as he held her in his arms.

She started to walk with him into the airport when he stopped, "No, don't come in with me; it feels too much like those times I said goodbye to you when we were dating. It hurts too much…" he stated as he kissed her boldly one last time before walking away.

 _ **Several Weeks Later…**_

At school, Elizabeth trudged along doing her best to stay busy, assuming that if she remained occupied that missing him would not weigh so heavily on her mind.

Jack was true to his word; he called every night, they communicated through face time at least four times a week, with him initiating it unless he knew she wasn't at home.

Nights were the hardest for her. They would talk for hours every night and then she'd find it almost impossible to fall asleep, missing the feeling of his arms around her. It would be weeks before there was any possibility of them seeing each other.

As it was, they had been apart over 6 weeks; it was now the end of February. Elizabeth generally rushed home at the end of the day to be available when Jack called, thereby invitations to have dinner or drinks after work with friends were often graciously turned down.

Elizabeth's friends had observed a toll this separation was taking on her. She wasn't sleeping; there was no need to cook for one, so she was eating fast food, or not eating at all.

The beginning of March hit Elizabeth like a ton of bricks. SOL testing was in full swing; the results and her reports were expected on each student and grade level.

"Barbara, are you going anywhere near the 700 hall?" Cheryl Hanson, one of the school's secretaries asked the Technology instructor.

"I wasn't but did you need me to drop off something? I'm going to the 500 hall, so not far away," she replied.

"Elizabeth Thornton is coming to pick these up," she held up a pile of forms paper clipped together, "But she didn't look good this morning so I thought maybe we could cut out an unnecessary trip down here for her."

"Sure, I'll be glad to take them," Barbara stated as she headed out the door.

Ten minutes later, the intercom system buzzed in the office…

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton, do you need something?" Cheryl asked.

"It's Barbara; call 9-1-1. Elizabeth is on the floor and she's passed out. There's blood everywhere…HURRY!" she yelled.

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: Those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures posted shortly.**_


	40. Chapter 40- From Nightmare to Blessing

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 40- From Nightmare to Blessing**_

Hearing someone calling for 9-1-1, Ruth Harrison, the school nurse grabbed a bag off the table in her office and rushed out into the main area. "What's wrong?" she asked as she was already on her way to the door.

"Elizabeth Thornton, her office is next to Room 702. I don't know what happened. All I know is she's unconscious and there's blood everywhere," Cheryl Hanson called out as Ruth ran out the door. She somehow fell in line behind Mike Carter, the Youth Services Officer, who had picked up the request for 9-1-1 on his walkie-talkie.

Rushing into Elizabeth's office they found her still unconscious, lying on the floor near her desk. Although blood was not "everywhere" as Barbara had frantically reported, there was quite a lot.

At this point, it appeared as though Elizabeth had most likely fainted, striking her head on the corner of her desk on the way to the floor.

Ruth knelt beside her taking her pulse and verifying that she was still alive. Elizabeth was obviously unconscious, and Ruth took over from Barbara as she placed a clean cloth to Elizabeth's head wound.

Within four minutes, the ambulance was on scene, and the paramedics, wheeling a stretcher, were entering Elizabeth's office. Her vitals (blood pressure and respiration) were taken as the situation was evaluated and a call was made to the local hospital for instructions.

"We have a Caucasian female, age…" the paramedic looked over at Barbara.

"I think she's 29 or 30…"

The paramedic continued, "A Caucasian female, age approximately 30, unconscious. There's a visible laceration on her forehead and swelling, and her lip is split open."

"Is she pregnant?" the hospital staff asked.

"She isn't obviously pregnant; she's quite slender, but let me check…"

Again the paramedic looked to Barbara, "I don't know. We aren't close friends…I'm sorry."

Cheryl Hanson rushed into the office. The paramedic glanced in her direction, "Is she pregnant?"

"No," Cheryl advised.

"Are you sure?" the paramedic asked.

"I'm just relaying what she told me a week or so ago, and her husband has been gone since January…so, no she isn't."

"According to someone who knows her the patient is not pregnant," the paramedic advised the hospital.

"Okay, stabilize the head wound, put her in a collar, set her up with ringers lactate, and transport…" the paramedic was advised.

A brace was carefully placed around her neck; the head wound was quickly cleaned enough to show that it was no longer bleeding, and the ringers were set up for fluids before she was carefully placed on the stretcher and wheeled out of her office and toward the ambulance.

Cheryl grabbed Elizabeth's purse, not wanting to leave it unattended and carried it with her.

Teachers held their students in class after the bell rang in an attempt to keep the hallways from becoming bogged down and difficult for the rescue crew to navigate. As the stretcher wheeled down the hallway, those who observed the commotion wept when they realized that it was Elizabeth, a favorite of teachers and students alike.

Barbara, Cheryl and Ruth followed the paramedics out into the parking lot where the buses were held back allowing the ambulance to pull away. The women walked back toward the front entrance of the school, each one giving their thoughts of what had happened…

"She hasn't looked good for awhile," Ruth stated. "I talked with her last week and gave her some things she could do to help her sleep."

"Gosh, I can't stop shaking. That's the most scared I have ever been," Barbara responded.

"Well, I know she wanted to finish out the school year but I think she's just missing her husband so much. She used to eat healthily, and lately she's looked drained and I just don't think she's eating right," Cheryl added in her thoughts.

Suddenly, just short of the main entry door Cheryl stopped, "Someone has to call her husband."

"Do you have his number?" Ruth asked.

"It should be on her school paperwork," Cheryl stated as they walked into school and headed for the main office.

Cheryl pulled Elizabeth's file, "No, she didn't update it."

Seeing her purse sitting on Cheryl's desk, the women went through it looking for anything that may contain Jack's phone number. Finding nothing they stood and stared at each other.

"What about her cell phone. I'm sure his number would be stored in there," Barbara responded.

Mike Carter stepped into the office, "Is everyone okay in here?"

"Hey," Cheryl called out, "Would you run down to Elizabeth's office and see if her cell phone is on her desk?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Mike returned a few minutes later with Elizabeth's cell phone in hand. Scrolling through her contacts, Cheryl said, "There it is…818-203-8599."

"Who's gonna make the call?" Barbara asked.

Ruth stepped forward, I'll call him. She turned away from the others in the office and while looking out the window, she pressed the button and their call connected.

Taking a break from training, Jack sat at a table with several other players drinking a bottle of water at Camelback Ranch- Glendale in Phoenix, Arizona. Hearing her specific ringtone…

" _ **Tell the world that we finally got it all right**_

 _ **I choose you**_

 _ **I will become yours and you will become mine**_

 _ **I choose you**_

 _ **I Chooooooooose you…"**_

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket, "Hey beautiful. I miss you…"

"Mr. Thornton…?" Ruth called out.

"Yes, who's this?"

"I'm Ruth Harrison, the school nurse."

Jack's heart started pounding as he stood from the bench and walked a few steps away, "Is something wrong? Where's Elizabeth?"

"Mr. Thornton, we don't know yet what happened, but Elizabeth apparently collapsed in her office and she's been taken by ambulance to the hospital," she advised.

His voice became a bit louder and somewhat breathless as he stepped back and leaned against the table. Everyone at the table ceased their conversations and focused solely on Jack.

"Is she okay?" he asked, his voice sounding somewhat ragged.

"She's unconscious, so I'm not sure what I can tell you."

"What hospital did they take her to?"

"Johns Hopkins…"

"Okay, I'm leaving now…" Jack hated to disconnect the call as it felt like his only lifeline to Elizabeth. He turned to his teammates, "My wife was just taken to the hospital; I've got to go. I don't see Coach, will you let him know? I can't wait on him."

"Go Jack, we'll take care of it," several of his teammates yelled out.

Jack ran to his locker and grabbed his bag which contained his keys. As he rushed out of the locker room and toward the parking lot, he passed through groups of people waiting outside for autographs.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time right now…"

The fans looked at each other wondering why he was so standoffish.

"Not making a great impression there Thornton…" one person yelled, a comment that Jack did not acknowledge.

On his way to the Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport, he called Elizabeth's parents, certain that they'd want to know, and needing someone there with her when she woke.

"Hi Jack; how is Spring Training going?"

"William, I just got a call from the nurse at Elizabeth's school… and"

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what happened, but apparently Elizabeth collapsed and they've taken her by ambulance to Johns Hopkins. I'm on my way to the airport, but someone needs to get there," Jack's voice was emotional, and he found it somewhat difficult to drive as his eyes watered.

"I'm on my way, son. I'll let you know how she is when I get there."

"Thank you William."

Jack stood at the counter in the airport trying to find the fastest way home. Immediate flights were booked, and private airlines were short a pilot, so for the first time since he'd met Elizabeth, he felt totally lost.

"Ma'am, you don't understand, my wife has been taken to the hospital and I have to get to Baltimore; tomorrow won't do. Can't you bump someone from the next flight? You guys overbook all the time."

"I'm sorry sir; the earliest flight I have is tomorrow morning."

"Excuse me sir," a gentleman standing at the counter two windows down called out to Jack. Gaining his attention he asked, "Aren't you Jack Thornton of the Dodgers."

Not feeling like signing autographs at this particular time he simply stated, "Yes, but I'm…"

The gentleman could see that Jack was distraught, "I'm Donnie Paxton, and we're from Paxton industries. We're leaving shortly for Baltimore. We have room on our flight…come one, we'll get you home."

"Are you sure?" though still concerned, Jack felt the tightness in his chest ease slightly.

"I'm positive, come on, let's get you back home to your wife," the man stated as he followed the group out a side door and onto the tarmac where several other employees of Paxton Industries were congregating.

Before boarding, Jack called Elizabeth's next door neighbor, Brenda. He advised her of all he knew and asked if she would please get Lizzie and take her to her house for the night. She gladly agreed, willing to do whatever she could to help out.

Two hours into the flight one of the junior executives took a seat next to Mr. Paxton, "Is that really Jack Thornton over there?" Both men glanced over at Jack who had his head bowed and resting on his praying hands.

"Yes it is, but leave him alone; he's having a personal conversation with God right now, so don't intrude…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but his wife was taken to the hospital and he's just trying to get home."

At 9:30 pm the Paxton Industries jet landed at Baltimore-Washington International Thurgood Marshall Airport. Jack quickly thanked everyone individually on the flight before sprinting to rent a car.

Standing in line he checked his messages…

"Jack, its William. Grace and I are at the hospital. She looks so pale…"

Jack became even more frantic as he heard the emotion in William's voice. He immediately dialed William's number but received no answer.

Twenty five minutes later, Jack was pulling out of the car rental parking lot, his phone glued to his ear for most of the time, trying his best to reach someone, but having no luck.

As he whipped into the hospital parking lot his phone rang, "William, how is she?"

"She's drifting in and out of consciousness, but Jack, why were you and Elizabeth hiding her pregnancy from us?"

"Pregnancy? She isn't pregnant, or at least I didn't know she was…" Jack stated as he was now in a dead run.

Jack ran up to the front desk, "My wife, Elizabeth Thornton, where is she?"

The volunteer checked her roster, "Room 422…"

Jack ran for the elevator. As the door opened onto the 4th floor the first sign he saw read "INTENSIVE CARE." If he wasn't worried before, he certainly was now.

He walked into her room and found her parents sitting on either side of her bed holding her hands. "How is she?"

Grace got up and walked over to hug him, "I'm scared Jack. She's stirred a little, but hasn't woken up."

Jack walked up to the bed and took hold of Elizabeth's hand that Grace had just released. He sat down and pulled her hand to his lips. Although she did not wake up, he felt her body flinch and noticed that her wrist was swollen. He rested her arm beside her body, but kept his hand over hers, needing to feel her skin against his.

Grace tapped William on the shoulder and motioned for them to leave, giving Jack some time alone with Elizabeth.

"We're going down to get some coffee; would you like some?" William asked.

"No thank you…"

As William and Grace stepped outside, a nurse walked in to check Elizabeth's vitals, her saline drip and to add pain medication to her IV.

"Has anyone checked her wrist; it appears to be swollen," Jack asked assertively.

"Thank you, it's hard when they come in and aren't able to tell us what happened. I'll make note of that and contact Dr. Chappell.

After the nurse walked out, leaving them alone, Jack held Elizabeth's hand in between his two, bowed his head and prayed, _**"Dear Lord, you can't possibly have given me this wonderful woman to just take her away from me. Please be with her, be with us; renew her strength, heal her wounds inside and out and please be with the baby she's carrying…our baby. In Jesus name and for his sake, Amen…"**_

He sat staring at her head; her stitches were covered by a bandage, she had a black eye and a swollen split lip. She looked gaunt and pale, and he couldn't help feeling responsible. If he'd only taken her to the doctor for a real pregnancy test, maybe all of this would have been avoided.

His thumb continued to rub across the skin on her palm, as his other hand wiped tears that slipped down his cheeks. "Please wake up; let me see your blue eyes and beautiful smile. Elizabeth, you're going to have a baby; you have to wake up."

She was in a fog; her thoughts were jumbled and swirling in her head. Possibly this was where the pain was initiated as one thought slammed into another. _**Pregnant…? I'm not pregnant. It's absurd and cruel for him to say that. I would know if I was pregnant…wouldn't I? The test was negative, so how…? Is he implying that I've been unfaithful? I would never, but if he's accusing me, maybe he has something to hide…**_ Her thoughts, irrational or not were all she had to work with, and right now, in the state she was in, pigs flying would seem logical.

Elizabeth's head hurt; actually it far surpassed discomfort, it was excruciating pain. She wanted to open her eyes, she needed to open her eyes, but somehow she was powerless to do so and the lack of control scared her. Then as if a wave washed over her, the pain disappeared.

Clear visions of the past began to flood her. There were joyous memories of her finding love, their wedding, wedding night, extended honeymoon, and their first holidays together. Then sadness consumed her thoughts as she remembered being pushed aside by Jack's fans, many of them females who seemed to swoon over him wherever they went, the women who were previously in his life, the negative pregnancy test results, and what had turned out to be an extended separation between them.

She heard Jack's voice, soft and emotional and then he said the words that she thought she'd never hear come from his lips…

"How does this happen? I don't understand how …"

She stopped listening. In her mind she knew how the sentence ended… "I don't understand how you could have slept with someone else." In her mind, it seemed logical as did her thought of Jack leaving the stadium every day and having to pass through groups of women who threw themselves at him. After all they did that when she was with him, so why think things would be different while they were apart?

Painful or not she opened her eyes. She observed his tears, but sadly he received a cold stare in return.

"Elizabeth, it's okay, you're in the hospital, but you're gonna be fine," he stated hoping that he wasn't lying to her.

She pulled her hand away from him.

Assuming she was confused he continued, "Honey, it's me…Jack. Are you in pain?"

 _ **Emotional pain**_ , _ **physically I'm feeling pretty good right now,**_ she thought. "How could you…?" her voice was soft and weak.

"How could I? Do you mean how did I get away from training?" he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You know how much I wanted to be pregnant. I'm not, why are you saying I am, and to assume that I slept with someone else? Did you say that because you have something to hide?" Her voice was weak, barely audible, but Jack heard enough to suck the air from his chest.

"Wait…what…no; I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Jack, I heard you talking."

"I don't know what you heard, but I never…"

"Never accused me of sleeping around? You say I'm pregnant, and you've been gone for months, so how did that happen? What else could that mean?"

"Elizabeth, I…I…"

"Just go back to Arizona. Go back to the women who swoon over you. I'm fine; I'll be fine without you…"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere Elizabeth."

With tears slipping from the outside of her eyes, the medication took complete effect and she drifted off to sleep. Jack just stared at her seemingly lifeless body lying in bed and he wondered what happened. Obviously the pregnancy test was wrong; he would never accuse her of sleeping around, and now it seemed as though the female attention he'd received while they were out was coming back to haunt him. _**How could she assume that I'd want anyone but her?**_

William and Grace walked back into Elizabeth's room. Seeing Jack's distraught expression, William asked, "What's wrong?"

Before Jack had a chance to discuss his concerns, Dr. Chappell stepped into the room.

"You must be Mr. Thornton."

"Yes sir; how is she?" Jack asked as everyone stood in the middle of the room away from Elizabeth.

"Well, no one saw it happen so I can only assume that she's not been eating, she's obviously dehydrated and she must have passed out and hit her head on her desk when she fell. She has eight stitches in her forehead which go right along her hairline, so there shouldn't be any visible scar. As for her lip and eye, she apparently put one hand out to break her fall, and when she landed on the floor she split her lip and her eye must have hit something," Dr. Chappell explained. "As for her wrist, I can only assume that since her left eye is bruised, she must have held out her right arm when she fell. The left arm may have been covering her stomach when she fell, because there's a bruise on the underside of her arm in the shape of the belt buckle she had on."

Dr. Chappell stood quietly to answer any questions, but continued talking when Jack, William and Grace remained quiet. "We'd like to take her down for an ultrasound to check the viability of the fetus."

"Dr. Chappell, it's not just a fetus…that's our baby!" Jack's voice was shaky as he walked back over to take a seat beside Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry Mr. Thornton; of course it's your baby. While she's down there, we'll see if we can get an x-ray of her wrist. If it's broken, we may need to wait until the swelling goes down to reset it."

"Dr. Chappell, I thought those pregnancy tests were supposed to be accurate. How do you get a false negative result?"

"That's the problem with those tests; as accurate as they are, there is still a 1% chance that they are wrong. That's good odds, but not if you are in the 1%," Dr. Chappell replied. "You can get a false negative if you take the test too early. You see, they read the hCG hormone that is produced during pregnancy, so if it's too soon and there isn't enough of that hormone in the system, it will read negative."

Dr. Chappell closed Elizabeth's chart, "Please let the nursing staff know when she wakes again. The pain meds are most likely why she's sleeping now."

Thirty minutes later, a nurse walked in to check on Elizabeth. She handed Jack Elizabeth's purse, "A woman stopped by and dropped this off. She said that she's from your wife's work, but she didn't want to intrude."

Jack took the purse from the nurse and sat it up on the table, "Thank you."

"You're welcome; did she wake up yet?" the nurse asked.

"No," Jack replied, "But she does seem to be more restful…" Thinking for a moment he added, "Is that a good thing?"

The nurse continued to take Elizabeth's pulse as she glanced up at Jack.

"I mean, being restful doesn't mean she's slipping away, does it?" he suddenly moved from thankful to alarmed.

"No sir; her vital signs are good, she's becoming more stable, and it's not unusual for the pain medication to make her sleep. So, maybe you should go home and get some rest. You look exhausted," the nurse suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The nurse gathered her things and stepped back out to the station in the middle of the unit. "Hey, do you know who that woman is in 422?"

Not having been in her room the two other nurses simply looked toward the room and shrugged their shoulders.

Elizabeth's nurse, Sara, whispered, "Do you watch baseball?"

Both women looked at each other before one of them, Arlene, spoke, "I don't really follow it, but my boyfriend is a fanatic. I'll tell you what, he went into a depression when his favorite player, oh what was his name…oh I don't know, but he was traded to the Dodgers. I didn't think he was ever going to snap out of it."

"His favorite player is Jack Thornton…that's his wife in 422," Sara commented as she finished jotting down notes in Elizabeth's file.

Arlene walked toward Elizabeth's room.

"Where are you going?" Sara called out.

"I need to get a look so I can tease Timothy tonight…"

She walked into the room, filled up Elizabeth's water cup and then walked out, "Man oh man, he's a hunk. I wonder how she deals with women falling all over him."

"Did you see the way he looked at her? That guy's in love… WOW, I wish my husband looked at me like that," Sara stated as she stopped writing in Elizabeth's file and stared off into space.

"Maybe he's just looking at her like that because he hates seeing her like that," Arlene mentioned.

"Nope, you don't follow baseball; I do, and I remember all of the stories in the tabloids about him and his ex-girlfriend. Oh, Terri," she called out to the other nurse, "You'll know who he is because you follow models. He used to date Selma Bartucci."

"That gorgeous hunk is in our hospital?" Terri excitedly responded as her eyes glanced toward Room 422. "I don't know baseball, but I know exactly who you're talking about now. I used to dream about meeting him."

"Well, you're too late. He's in love, married, and look, she's pregnant," Sara advised as she flashed Elizabeth's file in their faces.

"Well, congratulations to them. Is she going to be okay?" Terri asked.

"I think she'll be okay once she heals. We're still not sure about the baby. She's having an ultrasound done sometime today," Sara responded as she stuck Elizabeth's file on top of the pile at the nurse's station.

Back in Room 422, Jack, William and Grace sat quietly around Elizabeth's bed waiting with baited breath for her to wake. Jack gently held her hand; his eyes watered as he thought about how she'd blasted him earlier. _**How could she ever think that I don't trust her, or could possibly find in anyone else the love I have with her…?**_ He wiped his eyes and returned his hand to hers.

"Jack, why don't you go take a walk? William and I will stay with her."

Jack's eyes were fixed on her, even battered and bruised she was beautiful, "I'm not leaving her."

"Jack, you haven't been out of this room in over ten hours. Please go down and get something to eat, or go outside for some fresh air…" Grace suggested as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving her. When she wakes up I want her to see me; she needs to know I'm here, that she matters to me," his head rested on her arm as his tears fell.

"Jack, she's going to be fine," William interjected.

"But why is she in Intensive Care?" Jack blurted out just as Sara entered the room.

"Mr. Thornton, your wife is actually really lucky because our floor is low on patients and she was sent here because there wasn't any room on the main floor. As a result, she is getting much more attention," she explained. "I know that may not ease your worries but all indications are that she will be fine."

As Sara left the room, Jack felt Elizabeth's arm stir under him. He looked into her eyes; the left one blackened in her fall, was squinting.

She looked scared and he couldn't help but wonder what her reaction was going to be to him now. She said nothing but simply glanced around the room, frightened even more by the look on the faces of those in attendance.

Her breath quivered as her tears fell, and it was evident that she wanted to speak, but she couldn't control the breath enough to form the words.

She kept staring at Jack; her mother leaned over the bed and kissed her. "William, we need to let them be alone."

Jack was initially concerned given the whispered berating she had given him the previous night, but he knew that they needed to talk, or he simply needed to be quiet and hold her. Either way he was thankful that she was awake.

"Hi," was the first word she spoke. As she started to talk, the tears fell in a steady stream making her words inaudible.

Jack took the chance that she would welcome him and he lay in bed beside her and wrapped her in his arms. "Shh, it's going to be okay. Do you know what happened?"

She shook her head back and forth, and he felt her breathing becoming more rapid.

"Calm down sweetheart; your fine…"

Her voice quivered, "Ja-ck, I ha… had a bb…bad dream," she sat up in bed and held her left arm close to her body.

"You don't have to talk about it," knowing what she was referring to he wasn't certain that she was strong enough to confront what happened between them. He held her close as his hand gently ran up and down her back.

"But you don't understand; it was horrible, Jack. You were telling me that I was pregnant, and I know I'm not, but everything is so confusing. I think you accused me of cheating on you, or I accused you of cheating on me… I know you wouldn't have done that."

Jack leaned back slightly, wiped her eyes, and began to explain, "Honey, some of what you are talking about is true."

"What are you talking about? Did you accuse me of cheating?"

Jack looked down before glancing back and catching her eyes. He smiled, "Elizabeth, apparently you are pregnant."

Even though she smiled, her tears began again, "I'm pregnant?"

"We're gonna have a baby."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm pregnant…"

Her excitement was short lived, "Jack, did you accuse me of sleeping with someone else?"

"No," his breath caught in his throat. "I love you, and there is no doubt in my mind that you love me. There has to be a logical explanation for what happened."

"But Jack, the test…"

"Well, either the test was wrong or the condom broke."

"Jack, I don't have a lot of experience, but you'd know if the condom broke, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"So, did it?"

"No, so the test had to be wrong."

"Is that why I'm so tired all the time?"

"Well that could be," he stated as he allowed her a few moments to take in the information. "Honey, Dr. Chappell wants you to have an ultrasound."

"Why, is there a problem?" she hesitantly asked as the breath rushed from her body.

Not wanting to use Dr. Chappell's words of seeing if the fetus is viable he simply stated, "They want to get an idea of how far along you are and make sure the baby is growing properly," he stated as he again pulled her into his chest. "It'll be alright."

She leaned back slightly, "I'm sorry about all this; I'm sorry that you had to come home," her good arm around his waist pulled her back into his body, "But I have to say, I'm so glad to see you…"

Jack leaned back, "I'm so happy to see you too, but right now I need to go get the nurse so they can set up the ultrasound and the x-ray on your wrist, okay?"

Her mind was still racing. She said nothing further but simply shook her head up and down.

Jack returned a few moments later followed closely by Dr. Chappell, William and Grace.

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton; how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as Jack stood beside Elizabeth's bed and held her hand.

"Am I pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, you are."

"But I took a test; it said I wasn't. How does that happen?"

"Well, as I explained to your husband, those over the counter pregnancy tests are good, but there is still a 1% chance that you will get an incorrect reading. 99% of the time they are correct, so they are good unless you're in the 1% that gets an incorrect reading."

"I did everything exactly as instructed and when I read the results there was only one line."

"Well, I wish I could have seen the test; its times like this that I'd like to be able to confront the company on the results they provide."

"I still have the test…"

Jack was surprised, "You do?"

"I don't know why I kept it, but I put it in a baggie and it's in my drawer."

Even though he didn't know Elizabeth, Dr. Chappell could tell that she was confused. "Well, I don't know if you've looked at the stick since you did the test, but it wouldn't help, because you have to check the results at the set time. Anything after that could be inaccurate."

"Oh wait, I took a picture of it for our baby book," Elizabeth excitedly stated as she again looked defeated.

"What's wrong honey?"

"My phone is in my office."

"No it's not," Jack stated as he walked over to the table and picked up her purse, bringing it back to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and started going through her photo album. "Here, this is the picture I took before I really looked at the stick. See, there is only one line."

Dr. Chappell enlarged the picture and smiled, "This is a positive result…"

"But there's only one line," Elizabeth reiterated.

"Look closely; there is a faint line. It doesn't have to be dark to be positive. If you're pregnant, you're pregnant. I mean, you can't really be just a little bit pregnant," he joked hoping to lighten Elizabeth's spirits.

Jack and Elizabeth stood in amazement and somewhat disbelief as they gazed at the picture on her cell phone.

"We're pregnant Jack," she started to cry again, only this time they were happy tears until the fact that she was sitting in a hospital bed with a headache and pain shooting up her arm slapped her back to reality.

"What about the fall…did I hurt the baby?"

"Well, it appears that all of your bleeding came from your head and your lip. Both will heal, but when injured, they do bleed profusely," Dr. Chappell advised. "Women have a way of protecting themselves when they fall, and the baby does have a cushion of fluid, but have you had any vaginal bleeding?"

"No, well yes, I had my period when I took the test."

"A full period," the doctor asked.

"Well, my periods have been extremely light, and when I did the test," she looked around the room, "I don't mean to talk about this in front of all of you. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth turned back toward the doctor, "After taking the test, I used the bathroom and there was a little bit of blood on the tissue. I assumed it was my period."

"Well, it's a shame that you didn't go to your doctor, but in case you aren't aware, after the egg is fertilized, it makes its way to the uterus. Often times when it implants itself in the uterine lining, the blood comes from broken capillaries. It's certainly not a period, but it is blood," Dr. Chappell explained.

"I guess that explains why I haven't had a period since," she remarked.

"And that didn't cause you to be concerned?" her father asked.

"I thought it was stress; with school testing, and being away from Jack, I guess I just didn't think about it," she stated as she turned to look at Jack. "I'm so sorry…"

Dr. Chappell opened Elizabeth's chart and wrote an order for an ultrasound and an x-ray on her wrist. "Let's get the ultrasound done first, then we'll get the x-ray and then we'll talk about what needs to be done after we get the results."

Dr. Chappell continued flipping pages in her chart, "I see that Dr. Devine is your OB-GYN, is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, well she has privileges here, but I understand that she has an associate on call today that will do your ultrasound. So, are you ready to go see your baby?"

Elizabeth's tears began again. She couldn't speak but shook her head up and down. Jack stepped closer, sat on the side of her bed, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Ten minutes later, two orderlies entered to take Elizabeth to the second floor for the ultrasound.

Jack held her hand as they headed for the elevator. Once on the second floor, the ultrasound was in use, so the plan was changed and she had the x-ray done on her wrist first.

With the x-ray done, Elizabeth was wheeled back to the ultrasound machine. Standing at the door, one of the orderlies advised Jack that he could wait outside and Elizabeth would be done in about ten minutes.

"Jack…" she called out, obviously scared as she refused to let go of his hand.

"Absolutely not; I'm going with her…"

"Well, normally the men just wait out here. I mean the room is kinda small," one of the orderlies stated.

"As big as this hospital is and they don't have a room where I can be with her for the ultrasound?" Jack questioned.

"I'm sorry sir, but in case you haven't noticed, we have some construction going on right now and we've been crammed in this room until that new wing is finished," the orderly advised.

"But you stay in there with her? No, that's not gonna happen. You wait out here and I'll push the bed inside," Jack stated as he pushed them aside, took hold of the bed and pushed it inside.

As they waited on the doctor, Jack noticed that Elizabeth was quiet and her body was shaking. "Are you okay?"

"I want to be excited, but I'm so scared," she stated as tears again filled her eyes.

Jack squatted down beside the bed so that he was eye level to her, "I love you so much. I'm here, and whatever we see, we'll deal with together, okay?"

"Jack, I'm so sorry that I didn't read the test right."

"Honey, I saw the test stick too. I didn't see the second line either. It's going to be okay; I just know it. But I need to ask you one thing…"

"What's that?"

"If they are able to tell us the sex, do you want to know?" his question brought a smile to her face.

"Jack, I want a gender reveal party, so no, I don't want to know yet."

**Knock, knock…

"Come in," Jack called out.

"Good morning, Mrs. Thornton. I'm Dr. Matt Erickson, and I understand that Dr. Devine is your doctor."

"That's correct," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, well she's off today and I'm taking her calls, so what do you say we take a look at this baby…"

With the sheet pulled down to her pelvis and her gown pulled up to just under her breasts, he squirted the chilly lubricant on her stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Before you say anything," she glanced up at Jack, "We don't want to know the sex, but if you are able to tell, can you write it down so we can have a gender reveal party?"

"Certainly…" Dr. Erickson agreed.

The ultrasound machine was turned on and the wand started moving around her abdomen.

"There's your baby," Dr. Erickson stated as he pointed to the lower section of the screen. "Right there is the heart, and…" he fiddled with a few buttons, "Let's check the heart rate."

On the screen, the baby's heart rate was 160, "That's a good heart rate. I don't see anything that should alarm us. Oh, look he or she is sucking their thumb."

Dr. Erickson scanned the area to get a complete view, "The baby looks as though its growth is appropriate. The only thing that concerns me is that I see you've lost some weight since the last time you were in to see Dr. Devine, about twelve pounds to be exact. Have you been sick?"

"No, just busy with testing at school, and Jack has been at Spring Training in Phoenix, so I…"

"I thought you looked familiar. I hated to see you leave the Mets, but I used to live out in Southern California; I miss that too," Dr. Erickson stated as he took a picture of their baby on the screen, shut down the machine and wiped the gel off of her stomach. "I'm sorry Mrs. Thornton, I'm a doctor but I also love my baseball."

"Well, Jack and I got married back in November, but he's been gone to Spring Training, and I just haven't felt like cooking for just myself.

"Could you tell the sex?" Jack asked.

"I could; do you want to know?"

Jack wanted to know, but he deferred to Elizabeth.

"No sir, I'd like to wait…"

Before he left the room, Dr. Erickson advised that he would provide this information to Drs. Chappell and Devine. He then closed the door behind him giving Jack and Elizabeth a few minutes to savor the news they'd just been given before she was taken back to her room.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as tears slipped from the outside of her eyes.

"I think that you are going to be the most beautiful mother ever; I love you Elizabeth," and as his own tears fell down his cheeks he whispered, "I already love our peanut."

"Are you sure you aren't disappointed?" she asked.

"Disappointed? Why…?" he replied.

"Well I know you wanted to wait…"

"Elizabeth, do you remember me telling you that when the Lord saw fit to bless us with a baby then it would be the right time. Honey, it's the right time…"

As Elizabeth was wheeled back into her room, her bright smile and the picture she was waving told her parents that it was good news.

"Everything looks good, but I need to eat more. I've lost twelve pounds since my last visit with Dr. Devine. So now I have a reason to cook; it isn't just for me anymore."

On his way home for the evening, Dr. Chappell stepped into Elizabeth's room. "Your nurse is going to tape your wrist; it's not broken, just sprained. Dr. Erickson advised me that the ultrasound looked good. We will see about setting up an appointment with Dr. Devine's office before you are discharged tomorrow."

"I can go home tomorrow?"

"I don't see any reason why not, but you will need to eat better and take care of yourself."

Mr. Thatcher spoke up, "We'll all see to it that she takes care of herself."

Jack suddenly felt at a loss as he realized that his worst nightmare had come to pass. She was pregnant, and he wasn't there to take care of her. He could only hope that with the information out in the open, and now knowing why she was tired and feeling sick, that she'd accept the assistance that so many people were offering her. But then again, maybe he could still get her to give her notice and move with him to California.

As darkness and stars overtook the sun, Elizabeth begged Jack to go home and get some rest. "I'm just going to sleep. Please go home and get some rest," she pleaded with him.

Finally agreeing, Jack, William and Grace kissed Elizabeth good night and they walked out in the hallway. Grace had to pull Jack who was still hedging on leaving Elizabeth alone.

William dropped Jack by Elizabeth's school so he could pick up her car. They waited on him, assuming that he would be staying with them for the night.

"I'm going home; I need to check on Lizzie," he stated knowing that Brenda was already caring for their four legged baby.

Jack pulled into the driveway and observed Brenda outside with Lizzie. She rushed to the car, "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. She passed out at work and hit her head," Jack explained as he squatted down to say hi to Lizzie.

"Jack, she really hasn't been doing well since you've been gone. She's working, staying late at school, and I always fix enough dinner to include her, but she rarely eats. I've been over here and she runs to the bathroom; I hear her throwing up, but she always says that she's fine. She doesn't want to worry anyone, but I'm worried. You know, if I didn't know that her pregnancy test was negative, I'd swear that she was pregnant, but I don't say anything because I know how upset she was when the test was negative."

Jack wanted to tell her their wonderful news, but decided that he needed to give Elizabeth the joy of telling her friends, so he simply said, "Well, the doctor on call gave her a thorough exam, so I think she'll be okay."

"How long are you able to stay?"

"I don't know; I haven't talked to my coach yet. I'm probably going to have to fly back in a few days."

"Well, just know that we love both of you guys and we'll keep a watch out on her. I'll make sure she eats…"

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Jack stated as he walked inside, grabbed a bag from the closet and left the house.

Back at the hospital, Elizabeth sat up in bed, her hand on her stomach and her thoughts consumed by the strange but exciting change of events. She knew that there was no way she could sleep, but Jack was exhausted, so telling him that she was only going to sleep was just _**a little white lie,**_ and it couldn't hurt.

She reached in her bag which sat on the table and pulled out her cell phone, journal and pen. She pulled her photos up on her phone and looked at the pregnancy test results again. She then placed the picture of their baby on the table and took a screenshot to carry around with her wherever she went.

Elizabeth opened her journal, stopped and read the entry she'd written just after realizing what she thought was a negative result on her pregnancy test…

" _ **In my heart I know that things happen for a reason. It is not always for us to know or understand; we simply need to accept the cards which are dealt, realizing that the worst type of sad is the one we can't explain.**_

 _ **As I was growing up, I recall my mother telling my sisters and me that we were old enough for our wants not to hurt us. I'm older now; but if I'm honest, this still hurts. My tears fall; each one carries a dream I had for the new life I thought I was carrying, and now I feel so empty.**_

 _ **Life is so unpredictable. It's crazy; it's about trusting your feelings and not being afraid to take chances. Life is about losing and finding happiness, being appreciative of the memories, learning valuable lessons from your mistakes, and realizing that nothing stays the same.**_

 _ **Sometimes smiling through the pain is the greatest act of defiance and sometimes asking for help doesn't make you weak, it's actually a sign of self- reliance. Often times the best medicine for disappointment is to laugh through the tears, and sometimes, accepting that the Lord knows best will ease the pain of not knowing 'why.' Sometimes it helps to simply go to sleep realizing the next morning that you are blessed to have another day, and that life, and the love you've found is worthy of the celebration."**_

She laid back in bed her phone in her hand and she stared at the picture of her baby, her baby with Jack, and she was consumed with love and a strong need to protect him or her.

As tears of joy fell, she sat her phone beside her and picked up her journal. Feeling the need to document this moment, she began to convey her deepest feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Nursery rhymes conjure up visions of what we expect to be holding in our arms at the culmination of the much awaited 9 months. Will we be blessed by snips and snails, and puppy dogs tails or sugar and spice and all things nice? Will he have his daddy's captivating eyes, and dimply smile, or will she have my nose and silly laugh?**_

 _ **As a child I often played with my sisters, silly games where we each had children. I remember my "child", a daughter named Meaghan, who had long brown hair and blue eyes, a birthday gift one year from my parents. Through a child's eyes, we played, going through daily life, taking care of our dolls, fixing meals for our "babies" and ourselves, eventually collapsing in bed as the sun disappeared in the distance. Truly far from reality as I know it now, and as with most things, life changes and I moved on to more realistic adventures.**_

 _ **There were many years when I doubted that I would ever experience this moment. Although I dreamed of children as I got older, until your daddy blew into my life, I assumed that it was simply a childhood game that would never be my reality. Bringing you into this world without your daddy would have felt as though I was cheating you somehow. Preventing you from having the experience of the most wonderful man I have ever known. My dear little one, you will know soon enough.**_

 _ **If you are a boy, you will learn by his example to be respectful of women, well actually of everyone, but you will realize that the love of your life will come when you are ready and the time is right. If by chance you are a little girl, I hope to impress upon you the need to respect yourself so that others will treat you accordingly.**_

 _ **My sweet baby, how is it possible to love so completely someone that you have never met? You are the most precious blessing from above, a culmination of the most powerful love between your daddy and me, and we will love and cherish you until the end of time.**_

 _ **From the moment I met your daddy, my heart ceased to belong only to me. My parents, your grandparents, always assured me that love multiplies, it doesn't divide. I now know what they mean. You and your daddy are the most important people in my life and the reason my heart beats. Just know that my heart will never again be mine alone as a piece of it will always wander wherever you and your daddy go."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, and brought the picture of her baby to her lips, "I love you so much. What do you say we get some sleep…?"

Elizabeth shut off the light, rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. By allowing herself to relax, she was asleep within minutes.

Jack stepped off the elevator, his bag in hand and walked directly to Room #422. He quietly stepped inside her room, pulled from the bag the gift he'd initially purchased for Elizabeth for Christmas but meant to put away… the teddy bear with "Daddy's Little Girl" embroidered on the t-shirt, and the stuffed baseball bat with the attached teething ring and baseball.

Jack removed his shoes and carefully crawled up in bed with Elizabeth. He placed the bear and bat in front of her. Her arm immediately grabbed his, and as she pulled his hand into her chest, the stuffed gifts for their baby were held against her body.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't stay away. I miss you, and I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"Never apologize for that, Jack…"

The nurses, having checked on Elizabeth several times before Jack's arrival had noted that her vital signs had still been slightly elevated. Checking the monitor at the nurse's station, Elizabeth's nurse noticed that her heart rate and respiration had slowed, and was well within the normal range.

Assuming that she'd finally fallen asleep, the nurse stepped inside her room and found Jack curled up in bed with her, his chest to her back and both were sound asleep.

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: To those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be a few pictures posted shortly!**_

 _ **To the "Guest" who asked about seeing the pictures without a facebook account, I can email them to you. The problem is that this program here apparently doesn't recognize email addresses. That being said, I'll try to spell out the email if you can figure it out... bbflabradors then you do the "at" symbol aol dot com**_


	41. Chapter 41- Moving Forward

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 41- Moving Forward**_

Elizabeth's night nurse, Tonya, waved to the other two nurses standing at the desk. As they walked into Elizabeth's room, she held her fingers to her lips cautioning them to be quiet.

The three women stood there smiling at Jack curled up against Elizabeth; each one's respiration was calm and methodical as she unknowingly clutched the baby toys to her chest.

Elizabeth's nurse took the other two by the arm and pulled them out into the hallway.

"That's precious, but you know it's against the rules. You need to wake him up," one nurse stated.

"I wish my husband was like that," the second nurse stated.

Tonya responded, "Well, you haven't been in a situation like this before. You don't really know what Danny would do."

"Oh how quickly you forget. Don't you remember when we went skiing and I broke my leg?"

"Oh yeah right; I remember…" Tonya replied.

"Danny was working on a car with his friend and he figured that I was a nurse, there wasn't any rush."

With watery eyes, Tonya added, "From what I understand, her husband flew across the country to get to her. What a lucky woman she is."

"So are you going to wake him up?" the first nurse asked.

"No way; I'll take responsibility so don't you guys worry about it," Tonya commented before she walked over and closed Elizabeth's door.

Several hours later, Elizabeth began to stir. Her eyes remained closed, and the smile that had covered her face was waning. Suddenly she felt the dream she was experiencing was just that…a dream. That is until she opened her eyes, and felt Jack's arm around her waist, resting on her abdomen. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and noticed the two baby toys clutched to her chest.

With the smile returning to her face, she turned her head slightly and kissed his forehead.

"Mmm, how are you feeling this morning?" he weakly asked as he began to stir.

"I'm pregnant, and you're here with me. I couldn't feel any better than I do right now," she stated just as her arm brushed across her forehead… "OUCH, well, emotionally I feel great; physically it may take a bit longer."

She carefully rolled over to face him as their lips met; it was warm, familiar, and a much needed connection between them.

Several hours later, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher arrived and walked into her hospital room just behind Dr. Chappell. As everyone stepped outside to give Dr. Chappell a chance to examine Elizabeth, the smiles on each of their faces was easily noticed.

Dr. Chappell stepped to the door and invited everyone back inside Elizabeth's room. Jack walked to the head of her bed and took hold of her hand.

"Elizabeth is doing well, and I personally think that she will be happier in her own home, so I'm discharging her today. I've been in contact with Dr. Devine's office, so she needs to check in and get an appointment with her OB-GYN, and her regular physician can monitor the head wound and remove the stitches when their ready," Dr. Chappell explained as he shook Jack's hand to congratulate him.

"We're going home," Elizabeth cried as Jack sat on the side of her bed and held her.

"We'll see to it that you have nursing care," Mr. Thatcher advised, "Or you can just come and stay with us."

"Dad, I appreciate that, but you live too far away from school, and I haven't decided what I'm going to do there."

"Honey, you obviously don't need to work. You need to rest and take care of yourself and our grandchild," her father responded.

"Dad, if you have taught me anything, it's that you take your responsibilities seriously. I can't just up and leave without knowing that the students will be covered, but I promise to take care of myself."

"Yes you will because I'll see to it…" Jack stated with a stern voice.

"Honey, I don't need a babysitter. Now that I know what the situation is and that I just wasn't depressed over not being pregnant, and missing you, I promise, I'll do what I need to in order to keep this little one safe," she promised.

"We'll talk about it," Jack replied.

After being released from the hospital, Jack drove Elizabeth home. Pulling into their driveway, they were met by many neighbors, Brenda and Kelly in particular, who were extremely happy to see her.

Following the hugs and buckets of tears, Elizabeth broke the news that everyone was excited to hear…

"I'm pregnant. I've been pregnant the whole time. I simply misread the test…"

The hugs and tears continued until Jack eventually pulled her away, took her inside, and made her take a seat on the sofa to rest.

"Come sit with me," she asked.

Jack dropped his keys on the table and happily did as she asked. His arm went around her shoulders and he pulled her into his body. Feeling her so close and realizing how the situation could have had tragic consequences, he felt his eyes water and fought back as the tears spilled down his cheek.

"I love you so much," Jack stated. "You have no idea how scared I was when I got the call from the school."

Elizabeth could hear the emotion in his voice, but was not aware that he was crying, "I'm sorry Jack." She turned to face him and observed his watery eyes. "I love you too, and I'm so very sorry that I scared you."

"Honey, I want to be with you and protect you, and I can't stand you being here and me being nearly 3000 miles away. This was my worst nightmare."

"But it's turned into a blessing."

He smiled, "But for hours I was not sure if you were alive or… I can't even say it." He pulled her into his body. No further words were said; they simply held each other.

Jack leaned back slightly, "Can't you just come back with me? The school system will find someone to take your place."

"Jack, I know that. I'm not dispensable…"

"You are to me…"

"Maybe I can come out before the end of the school year, but honey, I can't just up and leave. Many of those students depend on me and I can't let them down."

"I depend on you…"

"So are you implying that I'm letting you down?"

"No, I just don't like being without you. Besides, I knew when we got married that you felt a strong obligation to your students," he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers. "How are you feeling? Maybe you need some rest."

"I'm enjoying sitting with you. I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages. Maybe we could…"

"Absolutely not."

"Why…? I feel good, and the doctor released me. Come on Jack, I'm excited, and it's been so long since we've made love."

"Elizabeth, you had a bad fall and I doubt very seriously that Dr. Chappell meant for you to come home and do the horizontal mambo."

"What…?"

"You know what I mean. Anyway, I guess we're going back to the way things were before we got married."

"What do you talking about?"

"No intimate contact…"

"Why do you say that? Pregnant women have very active sex lives. From what I understand it may even be more intense."

"But I don't want to hurt you or the baby…"

Elizabeth would have laughed louder, but such movement caused her head to pound. "Are you assuming that as you're going deep that you will be tapping the baby on the head?"

"Elizabeth…"

"What…? It's just a little baseball humor. But Jack, seriously you won't be pressing against the baby." Seeing his disappointment she continued, "Oh honey, trust me, you are all that I would, or could want, but the baby is well cushioned, so it will be safe, but I agree that maybe we should wait a little while."

"Whoa, what are you doing?" she asked as his arms slipped under her knees and behind her neck.

"I'm taking you upstairs so you can rest."

"Honey, I can walk."

"I know you can, but please, just humor me," he stated as they reached the second floor.

"You know, I'm going to get big and fat and you won't be able to carry me."

Jack walked into their bedroom and gently sat her on the bed. Taking a seat beside her his hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb tenderly stroked her cheek, "From the first time I laid eyes on you, you were then and will always be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Pregnant, not pregnant, you are perfect in my eyes."

His hand slipped behind her and cradled the back of her head. Their lips met and although it was just a kiss, it felt quite intimate, and personal and oh so very special to each of them.

Several days passed; Jack and Elizabeth spent every waking moment together. They laughed; they cried, and they began to make plans for their family's future.

Early one afternoon Jack and Elizabeth took a drive to the park. Sitting under a beautiful huge oak tree they talked.

"You look beautiful today," he stated with a broad smile and those deep dimples that she loved.

'You're prejudice…"

"Maybe so, but I'm also honest."

Changing subjects Elizabeth asked, "When is spring training over?"

"We have a couple more weeks in Arizona and then the season starts the middle of next month. Don't you want to come out to the west coast?"

"Jack, I only have a few more months left in school. Actually, by the end of June I will have everything wrapped up and I can head out west. But…"

"But what…?"

"Lizzie; I need to figure out what I can do with Lizzie."

"Well, maybe flying won't be good for her but…"

"I could drive out…"

"Absolutely not; I was thinking I could hire someone to drive her out, but it won't be you…"

Jack observed her expression darken. He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, "What's wrong?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Well, Coach called, and I need to fly out tomorrow. Is there anything I can say to get you to come with me?"

"Jack, if I could, I would. I just can't drop these kids. But I'll start making plans and as soon as I turn over all of my yearly paperwork, I'll be on my way…I promise."

The following afternoon, Jack called for an Uber, grabbed his bag, had Elizabeth send him the screenshot of their ultrasound, kissed her goodbye and headed out the door.

Although the Uber driver attempted to engage him in conversation, Jack remained quiet as the only thing on his mind was his beautiful wife and the unborn child which he was sadly, although temporarily leaving behind.

Elizabeth placed her hand on her abdomen, "Your daddy is a wonderful man. You will know soon enough. He will watch over you and take care of you, and there will never come a day where you will wonder about his love for you.

*Knock, knock, knock…

Looking through the open door Elizabeth could see Brenda standing on the porch holding a Styrofoam container.

"Come on in…" Elizabeth called out.

"I saw Jack leaving; are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not planning to sign a contract for next year, so in a few months I'll be able to head out to California."

"Well, just know that I'm willing to take care of Lizzie whenever and for however long, okay?"

"Thank you, Brenda. I need to talk to the vet and see what they think about her travelling."

Brenda walked into the kitchen and grabbed Elizabeth a glass of tea and silverware. She placed the Styrofoam container in front of her and flipped up the lid. Inside was roasted chicken, vegetables, a salad, roll with butter, and a separate container with a chocolate iced brownie.

"I promised Jack that you would eat while he's gone, so please don't make me a liar."

"It smells so good. I will eat; I have someone else to take care of now."

Following dinner and her visit with Brenda, Elizabeth curled up on the sofa, leaning up against a pillow as the comforter over her body helped to stave away the chill. Although aware that while she and Jack would be apart for the possibility of a few months, she felt completely blessed to be carrying his child, and to feel such overpowering love from him.

She pulled her journal from the end table and held it in her lap. Flipping through the entries, she stopped at the next blank page. Thinking of the love she felt for Jack and the child growing inside of her, she took a deep breath and let the words flow…

" _ **Anticipation of the things to come…the promise of today and the dreams of tomorrow causes our hearts to pound and our palms to sweat as our thoughts drift to the new beginnings ahead. Fears, I have many; disappointments, I have a few, but doubts, I can honestly say that I have none. All of my previous decisions have brought me to this place, to you and the love we share has blessed us.**_

 _ **A baby will make our**_

 _ **Love much stronger.**_

 _ **Our days a lot shorter.**_

 _ **But our nights much longer.**_

 _ **Our bank account somewhat smaller.**_

 _ **But our home will be happier.**_

 _ **The past will be forgotten**_

 _ **And the future will be well worth waiting for.**_

 _ **I remember from the time I was a small child my mom emphasizing that real love grows and is never divided. Oh how a heart filled with love continues to swell…our affection growing stronger and deeper with each passing day. As our lives move in various directions, ever changing and evolving through time and space, one thing will always remain constant…You my dear little one and your daddy will forever be the center of my Universe."**_

As each day passed, Jack called every evening and having Elizabeth place the phone on her abdomen so he could talk to Peanut became a ritual.

"Hey baby…daddy loves you more than you'll even know. You take care of your momma and let her get some rest." Then he pressed his lips to the phone screen, feeling somehow that it was transferring to Elizabeth's stomach by way of osmosis.

The following week started with Elizabeth back at school. Her office felt much like a revolving door as teachers, parents and students stopped by to make sure she was well, to offer their congratulations, and to bring her food.

It was evident that everyone wanted Elizabeth to eat as anything that could possibly be considered nutritious had been made, frozen and brought to the school so she would not have to cook. There was no doubt that Elizabeth was a much loved faculty member.

Although Elizabeth missed Jack the moment he left their home, the appreciation expressed by the parents of many of the students made her feel as though she had done the right thing.

"I'm so glad to see that you are doing well," Amber Harris, senior Tiffany Harris' mother stated as she dropped off a covered dish.

"Thank you, and thank you for the food. That was so sweet of you, but certainly not necessary."

"Tiffany and I wanted to do something to let you know how much we all love you," Mrs. Harris replied. "I'm surprised that you didn't leave with your husband. I mean, don't get me wrong, we're glad to have you, but I don't think anyone would blame you if you chucked it all and moved out west."

"I just hate leaving the kids," Elizabeth admitted.

"I understand, but just know that you've gotten these students this far, so whatever you do in the future, let it be for you…"

The following week, on Friday afternoon, Elizabeth was called into the Principal's office. "So, I think I know the answer, but I have to officially ask."

"No need; I'm leaving after this school year, but I want to thank you for everything."

"I have to admit that I'm surprised that you're still here."

"Frankly I am too."

Following some further discussion, and signatures on specific forms, Elizabeth left to rush home, pick up Lizzie and make it to her 5:15 appointment at the vet.

"Hi Elizabeth, how are you?" Stacey, one of the front desk clerks asked.

"Doing well. I need to talk to Dr. Bradshaw about Lizzie and taking her out with me to LA."

"The baseball season starts soon, doesn't it?" Stacey asked.

"Yes, actually next Wednesday is opening day."

"Are you going?"

"I wish. Being away from Jack is even harder now with the baby on the way. My home is where he is…"

"Then leave. You know, sometimes you just have to do what is right for you."

"Hey, come on back and the Doc will be with you in a few minutes," Tiffany, the vet tech advised.

Elizabeth and Lizzie walked into the exam room and each one took a seat, Elizabeth in the uncomfortable chair, and Lizzie on the equally uncomfortable floor.

Dr. Bradshaw stepped into the room, "Good afternoon and how has Lizzie been doing?"

"Actually, I think she's doing well, but my main concern is that I'm moving out to LA to be with my husband, and I'm concerned about her travelling."

Bending down, Dr. Bradshaw began to check over Lizzie, spending what Elizabeth considered to be an uncomfortable amount of time listening to her heart.

"Well, her heart murmur seems to have gotten worse. I have to be honest with you, if you have someone who wants to keep her here that may be in her best interest. Besides, she is nearly ten years old. A trip like that would be hard on her."

As she had previously offered, Brenda stated that as soon as Elizabeth needed her to, she would assume ownership of Lizzie. Elizabeth contacted Dr. Bradshaw's office and gave them a credit card to cover any and all of Lizzie's upcoming expenses.

Elizabeth continued to put her affairs in order anticipating her trip out west. She spent time with her family who begged her to let Lizzie live with them. But she told them that Lizzie was comfortable with Brenda, and she would be keeping her.

She advised that they would be keeping her townhouse, so they would be planning to come back periodically to visit, but "You know, you are always welcome to come see us."

The following Wednesday, Opening Day, Elizabeth woke early, took care of Lizzie, and sat down to send Jack a text…

"Baby P-nut and I love you. Good luck 2day. I can't w8 2 c u…"

Elizabeth was surprised when Jack responded immediately, "I h8 b-ing apart. Miss u…"

Before she could respond, Jack sent several messages…

"I want 2 hold u at nite under the stars. It's 2 quiet in the house…"

"I never thought I'd miss some1 as much as I do u. Please come out here…"

"Oh w8 is it safe 4 u to fly…?"

Elizabeth smiled at his impatience. She was thankful that he loved her, and ached for her as much as she did for him. "I'll b there soon. I promise."

"Not soon enough…"

"B careful what u wish for…"

"I'll always wish 4 u…"

As usually, Elizabeth fixed herself a bowl of fruit and a piece of toast. She took her prenatal vitamin, nursed a cup of coffee and prepared to leave. She kissed Lizzie, "You be a good girl and I'll see you later."

Elizabeth walked outside, closed the door and headed for her awaiting car.

With all of its pomp and circumstance, opening day against the Chicago Cubs was just another day for Jack. His mind was on Elizabeth but he did his best to turn his need for her into his passion for the game.

Sadly Elizabeth, desperate to hear or see the game was unable to do so. Her thoughts, as always, were with Jack as she headed to her destination, knowing in her heart that she had made the right decision.

As the players were introduced, Jack received a standing ovation when he took to the field. While the National Anthem was being played, Jack's eyes watered. Someone else sang, but all he heard was Elizabeth's angelic voice on the two occasions that she performed.

At his first at bat, Jack stood before pitcher, Kyle Hendricks. As each pitch was thrown, the count eventually hit 3-2 with Jack hitting two foul balls over the outfield first base line.

The next pitch was low and outside as Jack swung striking the ball deep into centerfield. He easily took first base advancing Corey Seager to third.

The next batter, Max Muncy, hit the first pitch slicing it between the second baseman and the shortstop sending it deep into centerfield as Corey easily ran across home plate making the score 1-0. Jack tagged second and was waved on to third. With the sun in the centerfielder's eyes, his throw home went wild and Jack rolled on past third and dove across home plate as the ball was missed by the catcher, adding another run to the Dodgers' score.

The remaining innings passed with hits obtained by both teams, but no further score. Jack ended his first game as a Dodger with four at bats consisting of two singles, a triple and a base on balls. Additionally, he caught a line drive, which he had to dive for, and his glove managed to snag a likely homerun from the far centerfield fence.

All in all, Jack's first appearance as a Dodger was a hit for the club and with the fans, men and women alike.

Following the game, Jack stepped into the locker room. Champagne corks were popped and all he remembered was being doused over his head with the ceremonial bubbly.

Jack celebrated with his teammates before hopping in the shower. He slipped into his street clothes, grabbed his gym bag and walked out of the locker room to a crowd of mostly women who had been waiting on the players, but him specifically.

Jack's eyes were focused on the parking lot, wanting to get to his car and call Elizabeth. However, his best laid plans weren't in the picture.

"Hey Thornton," a tall brunette wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue midriff top with white flecks called out. "Great game."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to go celebrate?" she began to push closer.

"No thank you," he responded, doing his best to be a gentleman.

As she motioned up and down her body she replied, "How would you like to run around these bases?"

To that comment Jack did not respond.

"Carly, he's married," one of her friends added.

"I don't care. Do you see his wife here? Besides, she's pregnant and I'm sure he'd rather hit this than some big pregnant woman."

At that point Jack had heard enough. He stopped, dropped his bag, turned around and in an uncharacteristically stern voice he told her exactly how he felt, "Let me tell you something, I'm here to play baseball and that's it. I'm not looking for a woman to bide my time with…I already have the best. I am happily married and my wife means the world to me."

Once he got started, he just couldn't seem to stop. Everything Elizabeth had told him before about baseball players and why she didn't get involved with them shot through him like a bullet through his heart.

Those standing around stood back and listened; they admired his candor and giggled at the girl who assumed that any man would drop everything as they drooled over her.

The woman seemed stunned but also angered that he would turn her down, obviously not a reaction she was used to receiving.

Jack continued as several other players exited the locker room, "My wife is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and as for being pregnant, she gets more beautiful every day. I was blessed the day I met her, and I will never do anything to jeopardize that. So, feel free to hang out here and put your moves on the other guys, but if you ever confront me again, I'll see to it that you are banned from this park."

Jack turned back toward the parking lot and their eyes met. Standing by the gate was Elizabeth, obviously pregnant in a pair of blue jeans and a red maternity top, a suitcase by her side, and tears streaming down her face.

"ELIZABETH," Jack yelled in surprise as he rushed to her. He wrapped her in his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I did it Jack; I gave my notice and I flew out this morning. I'm sorry I missed your game."

"Honey, don't cry…"

With her arms around his waist she pulled herself closer to him. Her lips pressed against his neck as she whispered, "I heard what you said to that woman."

"Elizabeth, don't you know by now how much I love you? You will always be the only woman for me; I'm just so excited to see you," he responded as he leaned back just enough that their lips met.

"You didn't carry this suitcase, did you?"

"Jack, it has wheels…"

Jack took hold of her hand, threw the strap of his gym bag over his shoulder, and grabbed her suitcase, "Let's go home…"

"WOW, it would be great to have someone who loved me like that," Carly remarked.

"You won't find it by throwing yourself at these players. At least not with one of the good guys like Thornton…"

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: Sorry that I haven't posted in a few weeks. I raise Labrador Retrievers and have been dealing with a horrific virus on my property when necessitated my pups being hospitalized. Needless to say, writing was not on my mind at the time. They are finally home and on the mend, so here you go…**_


	42. Chapter 42- Pre-Game Traditions

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 ** _**Steam Alert** **Steam Alert** **Steam Alert** **Steam Alert**_**

 ** _Note: As the above steam alert suggests, this chapter has some hot and spicy content, so move along if that's not what you're looking for. You have been warned!_**

 _ **Chapter 42- Pre-game Traditions  
**_

Jack and Elizabeth walked out into the parking lot, each one looking forward to spending some much needed time alone. She couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face; first because they were together, but possibly, and more importantly, due to her "Baseball player insecurity," the pleasure she received from having him stick up for her and profess his feelings in public to the beautiful slender brunette in short shorts with perky breasts was beyond satisfying. _**Could he honestly find me more attractive than her?**_

As they ventured out into the private players parking area, it had been months since she'd seen his prized BMW SUV, with the last time being when it was loaded up into the Toy Hauler trailer in front of their townhouse in Baltimore and carried across country. She scanned the parking lot looking for Jack's vehicular pride and joy and was surprised when they approached and stopped at a red Toyota 4runner SUV.

Before she could comment he backed Elizabeth out of the view of the public, against the passenger side door and pressed his lips to hers. "I have missed you so much," he stated as he barely got the words out before his lips met hers again and again, each kiss more passionate than the one before.

"Jack, although I'm very happy to see you, it's probably not polite to manhandle me against someone else's car; take me to our car and manhandle me," she giggled as she continued searching for his SUV.

"Get a room Thornton," Justin Turner, the LA Dodgers third baseman called out as he and pitcher, Clayton Kershaw walked by.

"Hey guys," Jack excitedly called out, "Come here."

Both men walked over as Justin mentioned, "This beautiful woman must be your wife."

"It certainly is. Elizabeth, this is Justin Turner and Clayton Kershaw…Clayton and Justin, this is my wife, Elizabeth."

Clayton turned to Elizabeth, "I'm happy to meet you, Elizabeth. I haven't known Jack for long, but from what he's told me, being here with you on the east coast has been really difficult for him."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through Jack's, "It certainly wasn't the best situation, so I'm glad to be here now."

Both men stuck out their arms and shook Elizabeth's hand. Justin laughed softly, "We initially thought you weren't real, and then when you were hurt…" he stopped suddenly, surprised that he'd brought up such a frightening experience. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring that up."

"That's okay, it ended up being a blessing in disguise," she immediately put him at ease with her understanding.

"Congratulations…" Justin offered.

Elizabeth smiled as she placed her free hand on her finally emerging baby bump, "Thank you very much."

"Great game today, Jack; you will be a huge asset to the Dodgers," Clayton offered as both men shook Jack's hand and bid the couple adieu.

Justin had walked approximately ten feet away when he stopped; turned around and said, "Don't forget what we talked about…"

"I'd like to," Jack responded.

"You have a strong commitment, just keep the team in mind," Clayton yelled out as the two men laughed before turning around and continuing toward their cars.

Finding the last of their exchange to be a bit confusing, but assuming that by commitment he meant Jack's commitment to her, she softly murmured, "That was sweet; odd but sweet."

"Where are you parked?" she asked.

"Right here, this is our car," Jack placed their bags in the back seat.

"A Toyota…? I mean it's beautiful, but you loved your BMW," she was shocked and surprised.

"I thought it would be better as a family vehicle. You know, carrying around strollers and diaper bags and such; plus it'll be easier to get the baby in and out," he stated as he opened the passenger side door. "I'm sorry; I should have discussed it with you before I did it…"

"That's okay; I'm just surprised; you loved that car…"

"I love you and Peanut more…" he responded as he helped her inside. Once he slipped behind the wheel he turned to her, "I just can't believe you're here. You look so good, glowing actually, and" he placed his hand on her abdomen, "The baby is growing."

"I had an appointment with Dr. Devine and she said that the baby is doing well; she's about 8 ½ inches long and weighs about three-quarters of a pound. I'm eating better, so it's helping her grow," Elizabeth explained.

"She; are we having a girl?" he asked, sounding excited as if the male desire for a clone of himself didn't matter to Jack.

"I'm sorry; I keep saying 'she' but I still don't know. Do you want to do a gender reveal, or simply wait until he, or she arrives?" she asked.

He hesitated, "Well, if I'm honest, I'd like to know, but truly whatever it is, I'll be ecstatic."

"I think I'd like to know too. I mean, it'll make it easier to decorate the nursery," Elizabeth admitted. "What's your schedule? Maybe mom and dad would like to come out. I know he'd love to watch you play and then we could get your mom and do something with just family."

She continued, "Tom isn't too far away, so maybe he would like to come, or we can videotape it and send it to those who can't be here."

Jack started the SUV, "When do you want to do it?" he asked.

"Look at your schedule and we can go from there."

On their way home Jack suddenly realized that he had minimal food at the house. "I'm sorry, but since I wasn't expecting you, I don't have much food at the house. What would you like for dinner and then we'll go to Ralph's in the morning for groceries."

"I'd love an In-N-Out Burger," she quickly responded.

"Do you want your fries "Animal Style?" he asked as he happened upon the iconic hamburger joint on the corner of Sunset and Orange, and pulled into the nearly packed parking lot.

"Animal Style; what's that?" she responded.

"The fries are covered in cheese, grilled onions and Thousand Island dressing," he explained.

Elizabeth looked down and placed her hand on her abdomen, "Do you want your fries Animal Style, Peanut?" she suddenly gasped. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her stomach, "Do you feel it?"

"Is that the baby?" Jack asked. He was so enthralled with the movement of his child that the car behind him had to beep the horn to get him to move along.

Pulling into a parking space he sat motionless, her hand over top of his as they laughed and cried over this simple moment, the first time either of them had felt the baby kick. Elizabeth had felt fluttering, but this was a definite kick, not painful by any means but still an emotional take your breath away kind of moment nonetheless, and she was thankful that they were together to share it.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, wanting to know everything.

"Not yet, but I'm sure as he or she gets bigger it may become more uncomfortable," she replied before reaching up and wiping away a few tears from his cheeks that he tried to hide.

Jack took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle and heading around to open her door. The restaurant was packed, and while Jack stood in line, Elizabeth grabbed a table.

As he waited to place his order, she counted six people who came up to congratulate him on today's game; to tell him how happy they were that he was in LA, and to ask for his autograph.

Making his way through the incredibly crowded restaurant, he took a seat across from Elizabeth and placed the tray containing two cheeseburgers, two orders of Animal Style French fries, and two soft drinks between them.

When they weren't eating, they held hands. Their eyes rarely drifted from one another as her silent thought was to get home and show him just how much she'd missed him.

After they finished dinner, Elizabeth slipped into the bathroom while Jack went back to the counter, surprising her with a Neapolitan milkshake when she returned.

It was still daylight when they pulled out of the In-N-Out Burger parking lot, but by the time they made it home, the sun was starting to set in the horizon. They pulled into the driveway and she sat for a moment, staring at the huge home he'd purchased for her on the water. She rolled her window down listening to the waves, which were loud, yet soothing as they crashed onto the shore on the other side of the dunes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I just can't believe I'm here," she stated as she glanced at the side of the house and the yard Jack had made certain to include so that Lizzie would have some grass.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked as his hand slipped behind her neck and his thumb grazed across her cheek.

"I do, but leaving her with Brenda was the best thing for her. With her age and her heart murmur having gotten worse, the trip out here could have been deadly for her," her excitement at being back with him was suddenly tempered by having left Lizzie behind.

Realizing that she'd made a decision without his input she stated, "Oh, just so you know, I left a credit card number with Dr. Bradshaw's office to cover any of Lizzie's vet expenses. I hope that was okay."

"Of course it's okay. I'm glad you thought to do that. I mean, I appreciate Brenda taking her on, but she shouldn't have to cover her vet bills."

"I'm sorry; I still should have discussed it with you first."

"I guess we're both getting used to having another person to run things by; it's not just you or me; it's us…" he took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips.

Elizabeth yawned.

"Would you like to go inside?" he asked.

"I am tired, but I think I'd like to dip my toes in the sand first," she responded.

"Okay, a walk it is…"

Jack stepped out of the SUV and quickly walked around to the passenger side where he opened her door and helped her out. She held onto his shoulder as she removed her shoes, preferring to walk barefooted.

He took hold of her hand and they made their way out toward the water. As they began their walk, the sun was still up in the overcast sky. However, they seemed to lose track of time and as they started back to the house, the sun now appeared as though it was resting on the water as three seagulls searched from above for their dinner.

"This is breathtaking, Jack," she mentioned as she glanced out on the water, enjoying the calm of the ocean and the exhilarating smell of the salt air.

"It certainly is," he responded as his eyes remained on her.

Turning her to face him, his arms slipped around her waist. Her hands walked up his arms and lovingly draped over his shoulders, crossing behind his neck. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you…both of you?" he whispered before gently capturing her lips.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that here is where I need to be," she admitted. "It was hard being away from you, but I know that I placed a lot of worry on you, and I'm so sorry that I wasn't more sympathetic to your feelings."

"You know, nothing matters now except that you and Peanut are here…"

"Well, Peanut didn't have any choice in the matter, but I'm certain that he, or she will love the west coast as much as mom and dad," she draped her arms through his and leaned against his body.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"It has been a long day, so yeah, Peanut and I are exhausted," Elizabeth sighed, sounding much like a slight summer breeze, soft and gentle, but nearly lost against the rhythmic percussion of the waves upon the sand.

"Whoa," she screamed in surprise; "What are you doing?" she asked as Jack swept one arm behind her knees and the other across her back, lifting her up and carrying her toward the house.

"Just relax…"

"Jack, I'm getting too heavy for you to carry; put me down, I can walk."

"Just humor me, and you aren't heavy," he assured her.

Once inside the house, he placed her feet on the floor. Jack grabbed his bag before asking, "Do you need both bags tonight?"

"No, just my tote bag is fine," she stated as he slipped the strap over his other shoulder, took her hand and they headed upstairs.

While Elizabeth freshened up in the bathroom, Jack changed into a pair of shorts and opened the doors to the balcony before climbing into bed. The sound of the waves rolling in was soothing, actually quite relaxing and the salt air seemed to do wonders for removing any cares from his mind.

He pulled back the covers and crawled in, draping the sheet halfway over his body. It seemed as though it had been forever since they'd been together, not specifically intimately, but simply in the same room, and now having her in bed with him was going to be both wonderful, yet equally excruciating.

Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pink nightgown that fell a few inches above her knees with a lacey bodice and spaghetti straps. She slipped into bed beside him and was practically asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

With her back to him, Jack propped his elbow on his pillow as he rested his head on his hand while watching her sleep. He couldn't help but smile at her presence in his bed, knowing that she was finally home where she belonged.

Before he realized it, it was after midnight and he was still watching her. He still couldn't believe that she was there with him. Every time he closed his eyes, they sprung back open, fearful that he would find it all to be a dream.

His breathing, like hers was slow and rhythmic. His body hadn't felt this calm since…well, he couldn't remember. First there was the stress of getting her to look at him as a man and not simply an untrustworthy baseball player. Then there was the entire Selma Bartucci debacle, her parents' displeasure, the wedding, although beautiful and memorable, the initial lack of a minister added to the tension, and who could forget her accident, and their subsequent coast to coast separation?

All in all, everything they went through had gotten them to this point, and he knew that the love they carried for each other would get them through anything. After all, they were a family of two, soon to be three and he couldn't imagine being happier than he was at that moment.

Then she rolled over on her back and he observed an angelic presence upon her face; a smile so warm and captivating as he brushed several loose strands of hair behind her ear before kissing her forehead. "I love you…" he whispered.

"Hum," she muttered as her eyes remained closed.

"Go back to sleep; I didn't mean to wake you up," he replied, before leaning over and pressing his lips to her stomach, "Daddy loves you too, Peanut."

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke. Although she knew that Peanut's movements would become more exaggerated as her pregnancy progressed, right now, even the slightest movements were exciting. To her, Peanut was flipping and flopping, albeit sensations from the inside and she felt so blessed to be experiencing this wonder of life, but certainly didn't want to keep it to herself.

Glancing beside her, Jack slept. She held his hand and placed it on her abdomen. He never woke, but appeared to smile and take a deep cleansing breath as Peanut rolled from side to side, the subtle movements feeling quite calming to both of them.

Once Peanut drifted back to sleep, Elizabeth slipped out of bed, grabbed her journal from her bag and walked downstairs. Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, the only thing in the refrigerator that was within the expiration date, she stepped out onto the deck and took a seat.

It was still dark, but the full moon over the water shed enough light allowing her to capture her feelings, emotions and thoughts on paper. Flipping to the next blank page she clicked her pen, took a deep breath and began to write…

" _ **Love isn't always perfect. It most certainly isn't a fairytale, a storybook with a romantic ending or the perfect dream. It's an acceptable four-letter word that is quite easy to spell, difficult to define, and truly impossible to live without. It means overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, and doing whatever is necessary to be together while holding on to what you've found, determined to never let go.**_

 _ **A lifelong commitment isn't what many people believe it to be. It's not making love every day before cuddling in bed until you each fall asleep. It isn't waking up every morning to make breakfast before you spend every moment of the day together, and it isn't the knowledge that there will only be loving, and kind words forever expressed between you. It's someone who habitually steals the covers, snores when they swear that they don't, and at times it's slammed doors and unintended comments.**_

 _ **A true commitment to someone means the momentary silent treatment as you stubbornly disagree, and then need time for your heart to heal before offering forgiveness. It's wanting to be with the same person day after day, coming home to them because you know they love and care about you in spite of, and because of who you are. It's laughing together about something stupid you did. It's accepting the dirty laundry, the unmade beds, the lack of food in the house, and it's about helping each other with the difficult work of life. It's the comfort you feel when you've had an emotional day and your partner lies beside you, holding you and promising that everything will be okay…and you completely believe them.**_

 _ **Commitment means staying around long after the infatuation has worn off. It's swallowing those nagging words instead of speaking them. It's still loving someone even though they can make you absolutely insane at times, and it's realizing that the life growing inside of you is an expression of the love and deep devotion that you share.**_

 _ **My dear Peanut, may you always know that you were wished for, longed for, prayed for, so dearly wanted and above all else, conceived in love."**_

Elizabeth sat her journal on the table before walking to the railing. Glancing out on the ocean she was mesmerized by the full moon and the soothing sounds of the waves as the tide appeared to be rushing in.

She wasn't certain how long she'd stood in that one spot, but it seemed that before she knew it, the sun was rising, and she heard voices and dogs barking off in the distance.

Upstairs, Jack woke and calmly stretched, but jumped out of bed when he called out Elizabeth's name and she didn't respond. He made his way downstairs, finding her standing out on the lower balcony, leaning against the railing apparently hypnotized by the rolling waves.

Observing her from behind, he approached her and slipped his arms around her waist as his hands rested on her abdomen. Leaning in he whispered, "I had the best dream… I felt Peanut moving again."

Initially startled, she turned around to face him, "You did. When I woke up, Peanut was bouncing around so I put your hand on my stomach so you could feel it too."

"Thank you…"

He looked delicious in his shorts with no shirt, his body tanned by the sun and in perfect shape. However, before she could suggest that they head back up to bed, he backed away and stated, "I'm going to get dressed and run to Ralph's for some groceries. Would you like to go, or just give me a list?"

Given the fact that they hadn't been intimate in months, Elizabeth found his behavior, though kind and considerate, a bit abnormal from what she expected. She just assumed that making love would be the first thing on his mind when he saw her; maybe because it was actually the first thing on her mind when she laid eyes on him.

However, knowing that she'd travelled across country and was exhausted; she actually appreciated him not pressing her for intimacy. As it was, she didn't even recall crawling into bed, and could only assume that sleep was truly what her body needed.

However, now she stood in what was becoming her typical nightgown, nothing in her estimation screamed "SEXY," as the material stretched, allowing for her pregnant tummy to grow, and she watched as Jack rushed off to the grocery store, with a promise from her that she would text her list.

She walked upstairs and grabbed her phone, sitting on the side of the bed while she tapped out her list…

 _ **Apples- Fugi preferably  
Bananas- yellow, not green (they are too hard)  
Yogurt (Yoplait Blueberry please)  
Salad stuff  
Raspberry vinaigrette salad dressing  
Chicken  
Watermelon  
Dill Pickles  
Peanut Butter  
Bread  
Bagels- Blueberry  
Cream Cheese  
Sardines – Smoked in olive oil  
Oreos- Double stuff please  
Pistachio Ice Cream…don't ask  
Spring Water  
Crackers  
Cheese- Mild cheddar**_

 _ **Thank you, Jack… I love you!**_

Elizabeth took a seat on the sofa and turned on the TV, scrolling through the channels until stopping when she came across Page Six Entertainment. Remembering her horrific experience with Carlos Greer and his reporting of Jack's supposed relationship with Selma, she wanted to scroll forward, but something kept her watching.

Halfway through the 30 minute show, Bevy Smith turned to Carlos, "Well I'll bet you are just so excited with baseball season starting. Any news to report?"

Suddenly, a picture of Elizabeth and Jack hugging at the Dodger Stadium gate flashed up on screen. Carlos shuffled a few pieces of paper on the table before commenting, "It looks like Jack Thornton may be able to keep his mind on the game now that his wife…yes, remember ladies, he's taken; anyway, my source says that his wife Elizabeth is pregnant…"

Bevy jumped in, "Oh, is that a suitcase? Is she coming or going?"

"She's staying…" Elizabeth blurted out at the TV.

"Don't start something, Bevy," Carlos mentioned before turning to camera #2, "I was very fortunate to attend Jack and Elizabeth's wedding; it was beautiful out on the beach at Santa Monica. My source says that she's moved from the east coast out here to the west." Carlos looked into camera #1 and stated, "Elizabeth Thornton, welcome to Dodger-nation!"

Elizabeth picked up her phone to send Jack a text…

"We were on Page 6 TV…oh, and can u bring me some nachos?"

Jack immediately responded, "R u ok…?"

"Yes, but I need nachos…oh, & hot sauce…"

"4 breakfast? U don't even like hot sauce…"

"Jack…"

"I'll stop at El Huero and get u nachos w/ hot sauce…"

"TY…"

Elizabeth went upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans with the maternity insert, and her new favorite baseball belly soft white t-shirt before coming back downstairs.

Jack returned home and carried in bag after bag of groceries, "I got everything on your list and then some, but if you want anything else, just let me know." He suddenly caught a glimpse of her in her baseball t-shirt, "I love that; you look beautiful."

With the counters cluttered with food items, she cracked open the dill pickles and pulled one from the jar before closing the lid and placing it in the refrigerator.

"Hmm, this pickle is perfect. Oh, did you find pistachio ice cream?" she asked.

"I sure did; did you want some?" he asked, so thankful to see her appetite, albeit bizarre, having returned.

"No thank you; I was saving that for the sardines…" she remarked as she surveyed his haul from Ralph's.

After they put away the groceries and enjoyed a late, albeit unconventional nachos breakfast, Jack suggested, "Would you like to take a walk?"

"I'd love to," she replied.

Jack took her hand and led her outside where they walked equivalent to a city block, stopping along the way to watch an Egret in the water.

"I still can't believe you're here," he remarked as his arm went around her waist and pulled her into his body. "I don't think you know, oh maybe you do, how much you being here means to me. Now I can fully concentrate on the game and give them my best, because I'm not worried about you."

Before she could respond, he continued, "Oh, who am I kidding; I always worry about you."

"No need to worry. Dr. Devine gave me a clean bill of health before I left. I'm cleared to do whatever I want to do, well within reason of course, but maybe we should go back and I can show you what I can do…" she stated as she took his hand and they started back toward the house.

Once inside, Elizabeth thought it was a bit odd that Jack was not racing upstairs, gently pulling her behind him. After all, it had been quite some time since they'd made love. With a clearance from her doctor to resume regular activities, including intimate ones, he still seemed to be holding back for some reason.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Jack walked through the family room and stepped out on the balcony. He stared out into the ocean as the sound of the waves easily swept him away.

Elizabeth walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist pressing her chest against his back. "What's wrong Jack?" she asked.

He turned around to face her; "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" she asked before remembering the odd comment Justin had made the previous day regarding his conversation with Jack and something about commitments. "Jack, is it me? Do you not think of me as sexy right now?" she asked, finding it difficult to accept the visual in her mind of Jack not finding her attractive.

Jack quickly blurted out, "No, no, no…don't you even go there. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, and I think you can easily tell how much I want you right now."

She stepped closer; observing the tenting in his shorts, she giggled as she felt his erection pressing against her leg. "So, if you have the desire, and it isn't because you no longer find me attractive, I'm confused. What did Justin mean yesterday when he said something about commitment? Is it your commitment to me?"

"It's a different commitment," he replied.

"Oh, what kind of commitment?" she asked.

"No sex before games," he responded.

She laughed in disbelief, "Yeah right…"

He looked serious which surprised her, "Oh, you aren't joking…really?"

He laughed softly, "It's just a habit I got into years ago; you know it conserves my energy for the game."

"Excuse me? You've never told me about that before."

"Is it a problem?" he asked.

"No, of course not; besides, how many days are we talking about?" she asked, completely forgetting how jam packed the major league season is.

"Well, we're in town for this circuit and then we're gone for five days, so the next break I have is in eight days."

"Excuse me? How is it that I didn't know anything about this?"

"Well, if you recall, we didn't sleep together until after the season was over."

"That's true, but 'Mr. I Have To Conserve My Energy,' I do believe that there were a few occasions that we were together that you would have said so long to your pre-game celibacy."

"Well, you wanted to wait until we were married, so it never came up…"

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, it came up, alright."

"Knock it off; you know what I mean," he blushed at her teasing.

"Yeah but Jack, we weren't together because I was a virgin, not because you had some…oh, I don't know, is it a superstition?"

"I guess that's what you'd call it, but it's a problem, isn't it?"

"You know, I'm sorry Jack. It's just been so long since I've seen you, since we've been together, but you know what…?"

"What…?"

"I guess it's my turn to be patient," she went up on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to his.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked as she walked back into the house.

"I'm fine, Jack. We'll just have to make the best of our times together when you have days off…you know, those few and far between days off you get," she responded.

She walked to the entryway and grabbed her rolling carry-on suitcase and headed for the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he ran back inside.

"Nothing; I'm just taking my stuff upstairs to get ready for the game. Is something wrong?" she responded.

"You don't need to carry that; I'll get it."

"Thank you Jack, but it has wheels; I can roll it up the stairs," she reminded him.

He took it by the handle and headed for the second floor, "I have it."

Elizabeth pulled her sleeveless, grey maxi dress with the handkerchief hem and elastic fabric from her suitcase and slipped it on along with a pair of black flip flops embellished with rhinestones. She brushed out her hair and pulled it into a ponytail and sat on the side of the bed while she waited for Jack to finish his shower.

Without thinking, he walked out into the bedroom, still wet with only a towel around his waist. Elizabeth couldn't help but to scan his body as she wondered how on Earth she was going to go without touching him, tasting him, and feeling him inside of her for the next ten days.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she stated as she walked passed him, her body brushing his slightly.

As she left the room he sat on the bed with thoughts of the last time they made love together swirling in his mind. "Stay strong, Jack…" he muttered.

Ten minutes later he was downstairs and found her standing on the deck, "I can't get over how beautiful this is," she stated as she heard him approach from behind. "I keep thinking that I'll blink and something will change, the picture of this flawless elegance will be gone."

"You are absolutely gorgeous; you know; it's true what they say about pregnant women; you do glow…" he stated; his hand rested along her neck as his lips brushed across hers.

She smiled, "Well, that's sweet of you to say; I'm just not sure with my stomach starting to arrive before the rest of me, that I feel gorgeous. Are you ready to go?" she asked as she turned and started for the front door.

He took hold of her arm and turned her back to face him. He caught her off guard as he stepped forward pressing his lips to hers. It was soft and gentle as a wave of warmth filled him, spilling out from his heart, rushing to each and every corner of his body, feeling his nerve endings standing on end from his scalp to the tips of his toes. Every inch of him felt completely saturated with love for her.

On his lips, she tasted the peppermint candy that he'd eaten following breakfast. It was simultaneously warm and cool, and a bit spicy as she realized that this non-verbal conversation between them was expressing just how honest his prior comment had been.

"I love you," he stated.

"I love you too," she replied as she took his hand and they left the house.

Once they arrived at the stadium, Jack walked Elizabeth over to the "Wives" section and introduced her to Kourtney Turner, Justin's wife, Ellen Kershaw, Clayton's wife, and Kelley Cline, Max Muncy's girlfriend.

Elizabeth took a seat and Jack kissed her goodbye before heading toward the locker room. As he turned the corner, he stood for a moment, much like a parent watching their child join the group on the playground for the first time. He was thankful for the reception she received as it was apparently nothing like the one the Mets wives initially extended to her when they selfishly decided that Jack needed to be with Selma.

As each of the wives or girlfriends entered the special section of seating, Elizabeth was introduced to them and was quickly welcomed to the fold. Everyone was warm and engaging, with the wives who had already given birth offering advice if she needed it, and those still waiting to enter that chapter in their lives telling her how lucky she was.

Although Elizabeth began her new life on the west coast on a positive note, Jack's second game could only have been described as disappointing. He struck out once; the right fielder caught his line drive in his second at bat, and although he took first base on balls, he was the second calamity in a double play when he slid into third base, and was quickly tagged out.

Sadly, Jack didn't fare much better out in the field. He did catch a high fly ball in the seventh inning, but his arm, usually on fire and under control, threw wildly to home plate allowing the game winning run, as the Arizona Diamondbacks came out on top 2-3.

Elizabeth sat quietly not quite certain how to handle the chants throughout the first base side of _**Thornton- go home…**_

She knew that this was bound to be an unfamiliar scenario for him. Although she didn't know him before last season, his game, as she knew it, had always been above par. While sitting in her seat waiting on Jack to shower and change, several of the wives and girlfriends came up to her and teased, "Girl, he needs a little something to take the edge off."

With the noise of the crowd leaving the stadium and music playing through the loud speaker, Elizabeth wasn't certain that she'd heard them correctly. _**Need something…surely they aren't implying drugs.**_ As the players swung by and picked up their respective girlfriends and wives, Elizabeth continued to wait on Jack while she thought about their comment.

Obviously his game playing today was certainly not indicative of his true capabilities, and everyone can have an off day now and then. But she couldn't help but to think that if she was not going to have intimate time with him under the guise that he will play better, she'd actually like to see him…play better. Then it dawned on her… _ **he needs a little something to take the edge off**_ , and with a giggle, she realized exactly what they meant.

Jack spent additional time alone in the locker room reflecting on his game. Maybe deep down he was hoping that the stands would clear and he wouldn't have to face anyone but Elizabeth when he left.

Elizabeth was busy watching the grounds crew cover the field when Jack entered the "Wives" seating area and walked up behind her. Startled when he placed his hand on her shoulder, she immediately tried to stand but he took the seat beside her.

"I'm sorry that I kept you waiting," he offered as he glanced out onto the field.

"That's okay; I don't mind waiting. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I've never played that bad in all my years in the sport. I mean, maybe I'd have some errors in the field, but my batting was good or vice versa, but to…" he released a frustrated breath and shook his head from side to side.

"Jack, you need to shake it off and try to figure out what went wrong, correct it and move on," she suggested.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Maybe I need more rest," he muttered realizing that he was up most of the night watching her sleep.

"Well, I guess that's one thought, but think about it; there may be others," she replied as she had the impression that her comment went over his head.

"Well, are you ready to go?" he asked as he stood up and took her hand.

"Sure," she replied as they walked out of the stadium hand in hand.

Still upset about his performance, and feeling the need to release some negative energy he asked, "Are you tired?"

Her body felt immediately warm inside assuming that he had "caught her drift" earlier. She happily replied, "No, not tired at all…"

"Would you like to go for a walk out on Santa Monica beach; I mean, it would be nice to go back where we go married," he suggested.

 _ **Oh crap**_ was what she wanted to say, but "Sure, that sounds lovely," was what actually passed through her lips.

The Santa Monica pier was packed so they parked in the lot by the beach and started walking. The sound of seagulls could be heard amidst the waves lapping the shore. It was peaceful as Elizabeth stopped to take off her flip flops, glancing up to see that Jack had stepped ahead and seemed mesmerized by the tranquility of the water and the glow of the sunset on the horizon.

He stood pensive in thought as she approached and put her arm through his. "What can I do to help?" she asked.

His finger under her chin lifted her lips to his. Once his lips released hers he whispered, "You're already helping."

"Why don't we go home and have some dinner. I'll go to bed earlier tonight and I should be ready for the game tomorrow," he stated as they started back down the beach and to their awaiting vehicle.

Following dinner they sat in the den and watched an episode of the reality show 90 Day Fiancé with each one laughing at the absurdity of moving across the world to date someone possibly ending in marriage 90 days later.

"I can't believe that people are so gullible," he stated as he watched Omar profess his love to Maria over the phone, while she asked him to send her more money.

"You know, I didn't want you because of your money…" she began.

"I know, and I sadly stuffed some in your purse," he replied, thinking back to his faux pas of slipping $300.00 into her bag during one of her visits to New York.

"You know Jack, it was a sweet thought, and back then I think I was just looking for reasons why we wouldn't work, so I acted as though I was insulted at your gesture," she admitted. "But from the time we met, you've always wanted to take care of me. I may have wanted to prove that I can do things on my own, but…" she stopped as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "I'm sorry, it seems now that I cry all the time and most times it's for no reason."

He brushed the tears from her cheek as she fanned her face for a moment before continuing, "I may have wanted to prove that I can do things on my own, but while you were with the Hawks, and you met me in the parking lot before each game and took me back to my car at the end of the evening, I felt so safe, and so thankful. And then when you moved back to the Mets and you got me a parking space up front because you couldn't be there…I love you."

"I hated leaving…you know, getting back to the Mets was all I thought about until I saw you. My plan was to rehab and get back to the majors as fast as possible," he smiled while releasing a soft breath which sounded much like a gentle laugh. "You shot my plan to pieces."

She smiled at disrupting his plan; "What did you notice first about me?" she asked.

"Well you were kind of far away when I first saw you, but I knew I hadn't seen you before, and I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid my eyes on."

"Oh, so it wasn't my voluptuous breasts," she laughed, knowing that until she'd become pregnant, and filled out in that area that 'voluptuous breasts' were not two words that she would have ever used to describe herself.

"Uh, is this a trick question?" he asked, "If so, I thought every part of you was perfect, but when I first saw you up close, I noticed your eyes; they were so blue, so soulful."

He continued, "I knew at that first moment…well, once I realized that you weren't married to the team doctor, I knew I wanted to be with you. You fought it," he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I knew you were scared, but then again, so was I."

"You were afraid?" she asked.

"I was afraid of not being with you. Elizabeth, you were like no other woman I had ever met, and us not being together wasn't an option, for me at least. But then there were times when I thought maybe you weren't going to give us a chance," his arm around shoulders pulled her tightly against his body.

"We have had our share of misunderstandings, that's for sure," her head rested against his chest.

"But we're in a great place now, and we're expecting a baby…"

She raised up, "Speaking of which, you have an off night next Saturday, how about I contact my family and see if they want to come out for the gender reveal. If they can't I'm sure your mom would like to be there and we can film it for those who aren't able to be present," she suggested.

"Sounds perfect," he stood up, "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Sure, are you tired," she asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day," he replied.

Slightly disappointed, she took his hand and they walked together to the staircase. Once upstairs, Elizabeth slipped into the bathroom while Jack changed into his shorts. He pulled back the covers while waiting patiently for her to return. There was no doubt in his mind that he was ecstatic to have her home, but given his pre-game tradition, of which she had just learned, he wondered how he could go back to wanting her, yet being unable to touch her.

The door opened and she walked out into the bedroom. "My other bags should be delivered tomorrow," she stated as she nonchalantly and quite gracefully crossed the room.

His heart practically exploded when she approached wearing a mint green negligee with a lace bodice, thin spaghetti straps, and asymmetrical hem, with her emerging baby bump still slightly hidden.

"E-Liz-a-Beth…" he groaned; "What are you doing to me?"

She walked over and stood beside the bed, "What are you talking about?"

He began to sweat; his body felt as though he'd been set on fire; his desire and want for her was so strong that he could barely think, much less remember his 'no pre-game sex commitment. "Are you actually going to wear that?"

She glanced down as if she didn't know what he was referring to. "I can take it off if you'd prefer," she stated coyly.

He closed his eyes assuming that without visually seeing her that his body would not want her, but truly knowing all the while that he didn't have to see her to need her; to desire her; to want her.

"I'll sleep over on this side," she stated as she positioned herself on the far edge of their king size bed, placing her an arm's length away from him. With her back to him, she closed her eyes and smiled, knowing all the while that teasing him like this was most likely unfair.

Jack took a deep breath trying to clear his mind. The only thing it did, however, was fill his senses with the floral notes of her perfume, and recalled memories of them together before their marriage, wanting to be with her, but knowing that he couldn't be.

As visions passed through his mind, the last time they made love filled his head with the feelings, emotions and thoughts of that moment, quickly consuming him.

As Elizabeth's breathing calmed, his intensified. Even without looking in his direction, she felt his warm breath and his soft, gentle touch. Possibly it was the memories of their times together, etched so deeply in her mind that brought those moments to the surface. No matter the cause, the effect was a warming of her blood, a desire for him that could not be contained.

Scooting over closer to her, he slipped his arm around her waist assuming that just feeling her next to him would be enough. Quickly he realized that nothing short of touching, tasting and experiencing every inch of her would satisfy him.

Jack swept her wavy auburn hair away from her neck as his lips first met her shoulder, completely forgetting about his tradition, his superstition, his long term pre-game no sex ban.

The sensation of his touch caused her to turn over in bed; staring into each other's eyes, they were so close, sharing the same air as his lips met hers.

Their bodies touched as his hand slipped behind her neck, deepening their connection. The kiss, steeped in passion, ignited the fire that each one had previously held dormant while separated.

Jack pulled her to his chest as his hand slipped through her hair. He gazed into her eyes, looking at her in a way that had always been reserved only for her. His hand moved along her silhouette as goose-bumps lined her skin; not the kind that indicated she was cold, but the kind she got when realizing that nothing else but right here, right now, mattered.

A soft but teasing smile crept upon her face; she knew what she was doing to him, for she too felt the strong need and desire for his touch as well. However, as their lips met over and over with each kiss becoming more passionate, backing away became less likely, and seemingly more impossible.

With the 'pre-game no sex' ban out the window, he knew that she was his drug of choice, and with one touch, his intoxication was instant.

His finger slipped under the strap of her negligee and her skin immediately tingled at his touch. As he pulled the strap over her shoulder, his lips moved along her collarbone; his tongue tasted the saltiness of her skin, and his body's desire to have her completely consumed him.

His lips pressed against the soft sensitive skin on her neck just below her ear as her head tilted giving him free access. "It's been so long Elizabeth…"

"Too long…"

Starting at her ankle, his hand moved up her leg, eliciting soft, gentle moans as he reached higher. His finger slipped through the thin strap of her bikini panties, also mint green and matching her negligee perfectly.

His hand moved back down her leg; her panties hooked in the crook of his forefinger as he slipped them off and dropped them to the floor. His lips tasted the skin across her chest and his hands touched every inch of her legs as they continued to move up her body.

What she felt was so comfortable, so familiar, as their times together had become everything that each one needed, looked forward to, and longed for. But it had also been a while, almost seemingly forever, since she'd been with him.

Her legs separated as his fingers touched her aching flesh; her back arched and her body pressed closer as his fingers, gently moving against her, hit that spot that could quickly turned her once soft, gentle moans into one long high pitched orgasm.

Jack took the hem of her negligee and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, gently pulling the sheer garment over her head and dropping it to the floor where it joined her panties. His lips traced down her chest as his mouth quickly covered her left breast while he rolled the nipple of her right one between his fingers.

She could feel her nipples harden against his touch as she felt him harden against her naked form. Her hand rested on his abdomen; his tight, six-pack, perfectly conditioned abdomen, as her fingers slipped under the elastic waist of his shorts, causing him to excitedly gasp.

His hands on either side of his shorts pulled at the material, trying his best to remove them quickly.

"No, let me," she responded as her hands covered his and pushed them away. He lifted his hips and she carefully pulled his shorts down his legs, dropping them on top of her negligee and panties.

Her lips pressed against his skin, starting at his chest, moving downward to his stomach as she could feel his breath quicken. From his bellybutton down to his pelvis, her fingers walked, teasing him as her eyes maintained contact with his.

Her hand closed around him as his hips moved against her; slowly moving her hand up she observed his head lean back and his eyes close when she took him by mouth.

He softly moaned, enjoying the sensation, not wanting it to end, but knowing that he wanted and needed to feel more of her. With his hands on her arms, he pulled her up his body and gently rolled her over on her back.

Jack positioned himself between her legs as she cradled his hips against her thighs. She no longer thought about the sharp pain she had experienced the first time they were together, and she knew of nothing, absolutely nothing that could ever feel as good or as satisfying as him slowly sliding inside her.

Inch by inch he slowly pressed deeper as her body happily and gratefully absorbed him. His strokes started out slow and deliberate, but his deep insatiable need for her drove him as they increased in speed and intensity.

He could feel her pelvis rise from the bed as if she was searching for something in the air. He snapped his hips back and forth, withdrawing only to fill her up again, as he sought the much desired release inside her.

Closer and closer he brought her body to the edge. The strength of what was building between them was staggering, as sparks of sensation coursed through her veins, leaving her body feeling warm. She was so close as every cell within her body contracted, and she knew that if he stopped right now, she would have to cry or beg, whatever was necessary to get him to finish what he'd started.

However, there was no chance that he would stop, as his need to touch, be touched, to take and to give was quite overwhelming. He pressed deeper and deeper as her fingers worked against the straining muscles in his shoulders.

His blood pounded in his veins, almost as powerful as the waves crashing onto the shore; the sound of which was easily heard but nearly drowned out by their sighs of pleasure.

She shuddered as his body collapsed beside in her on the bed. Their breaths were erratic, rapid and broken as they attempted to calm their pounding hearts. No words were spoken, as each one feared that their emotions would gain control if they'd tried.

He held her close as his hand gently brushed across her bare back while she rested on his chest and before long they were both asleep, with Jack catching up on some much needed rest that he missed out on the night before.

The following morning, as the sun was beginning to rise over the ocean, Jack pulled the blanket up over Elizabeth's arms before slipping out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, grabbed his hoodie sweatshirt, and tied his tennis shoes before heading downstairs and out onto the beach. He stood at the waterline thinking about how blessed he was at this point in his life. Elizabeth was everything he could ever want in a partner, and to now be expecting their first child was beyond anything that he'd ever thought was truly possible for him. After a short walk and some much needed reflection, Jack started back for the house

Elizabeth woke and stretched. Reaching over for Jack, she found his side of the bed empty. "Jack," she whispered as she sat up. Looking out onto the balcony she observed the sun shining down on the water, but saw not Jack.

She slipped out of bed, grabbed her robe to cover herself and headed downstairs. Before she reached the first floor landing, she could hear him whistling.

In the kitchen, he was putting together a breakfast tray, so before being seen, she quickly returned to their bed, rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head…" he called out as he entered their room carrying a tray of food.

She opened her eyes and stretched before sitting up in bed, "You did this for me?"

"I sure did. I made you pancakes, but full disclosure, they're frozen and I popped them in the toaster. There's also some fresh fruit, a blueberry yogurt cup, coffee and orange juice."

"Jack, that was so thoughtful of you; did you eat?" she asked.

"Yes, I got up earlier and ate before I took a walk on the beach," he replied.

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

"Just thinking about things," he offered. "I need to put yesterday's game behind me and move on."

"Today will be better; I'm sure of it," she assured him.

Later in the day, the third game of the five game series against the Arizona Diamondbacks started with Jack taking his position in centerfield. However, usually the cleanup batter, Jack was now batting eighth, just before the pitcher, Caleb Ferguson.

Jack couldn't help but to be concerned when he took the field in the top of the first inning, as some of the fans on the first base line were yelling for him to go back to the Mets. He couldn't blame them, well, he'd like to, but how he played was up to him and yesterday's game was certainly not a true testament to his capabilities.

With two outs in the first inning, the Diamondbacks catcher, Carson Kelly stepped up to the plate. On a count of 2-2 with two outs, Carson hit a low outside fastball sending it way over the second baseman's head and out into centerfield.

Jack ran deeper and deeper toward the centerfield fence. The chants of "Thornton Go Home," were quickly replaced by an eruption of applause when Jack leapt into the air and pulled the fly ball from the sky taking away a certain homerun before slamming into the fence, holding up his glove to show that the ball was still contained inside.

Right fielder, Cody Bellinger held out his hand and helped Jack up as he dusted himself off before heading in to the dugout. As he reached the infield, the fans were on their feet cheering his physical prowess on the field, but now he had to overcome the "batting monster" from yesterday.

Although the Dodgers earned one run in the bottom of the first inning when a triple by shortstop, Corey Seager, brought in runners Max Muncy and Cody Bellinger, the third out brought the inning to a close and sent the Dodgers back out onto the field in the top of the second inning.

The Dodgers managed to retire the Diamondbacks in the second inning with two hits, but no runs.

As Jack approached the plate, his heart pounded with visions of yesterday's debacle running through his head. Glancing up, he saw Elizabeth stand, Wearing a jersey knit maxi dress with white on the top and deep pink on the bottom, one arm cradled the bottom of her small but growing pregnant belly, while her other hand rested just across her midsection. She caught his eye, his heart calmed and they both smiled.

She sat back down and watched as he did his little butt wiggle at the plate. She giggled silently as she recalled watching him as a member of the Hawks and thought about how perfect he looked in the uniform. From the Hawks, to the Mets, and now to the Dodgers, he was scrumptious in his uniform, but then again, she was quite in love with his body sans the uniform as well.

He tapped the plate with the tip of his bat and stood firm as a low, outside pitch was barely caught by the catcher. As the count rose to 3-2, Jack settled in for the next pitch.

The pitcher squeezed the rosin bag before tossing it to the ground and taking hold of the baseball, Winding up, he threw a fastball just above Jack's knees and directly over home plate.

Jack swung, making contact as he watched the ball soar toward the left field fence. The left fielder, David Peralta sprinted for the fence and leapt into the air just as the ball soared out into the outfield seating area.

Jack made his way around the bases, meeting up with his teammates at home plate for congratulatory slaps on the back. The score was now 2-0.

The game continued with Jack being satisfied with his fielding and batting abilities, but no further additions to the scoreboard were made on either side until the sixth inning when the Diamondbacks took the lead 2-3.

During the seventh inning stretch, Jack ran toward the locker room, stopping on his way through to call Elizabeth over.

"I was a little preoccupied earlier today, but I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look," he stated as their hands joined through the chain link fencing.

"Thank you," she stated. "I love you," she mentioned as he took off for the dugout door, stopping to blow her a kiss before disappearing inside.

Jack's final at bat came in the eighth inning. He approached the plate with runners on first and second, as the Diamondbacks' pitching coach called for right-hand relief pitcher, Matt Andriese to take the mound.

Following several warm up pitches, Jack did his best to exclude the cheers from the first base side and the jeers from the third base side as he stepped up to the plate. On the first pitch, Jack swung, sending the ball deep between left and center field. He made it safely to second base as both of the runners crossed home plate allowing the Dodgers to again take the lead, 4-3.

The next batter struck out leaving Jack on base as the Dodgers again took to the field in the top of the ninth inning.

The first two batters were thrown out at first and by a caught foul ball, respectively. The next batter bunted the ball, barely making it to first base. The next batter hit two ground foul balls before hitting a high fly ball to centerfield. Jack was basically positioned perfectly as the ball practically fell into his glove ending the third game of the series, and redeeming him in the eyes of the Dodgers fans.

Elizabeth met Jack at the fence as he headed for the dugout to shower and change. "Hey Thornton," she jokingly called out, "Great game."

Feeling her hand through the wires, Jack held on to the chain link fence. Leaning in he whispered, "I think I have a new tradition…"

"Oh you do," she giggled. "What might that be?" she asked as if she didn't know, although she did.

"Making love to my beautiful wife. I don't know if it really has anything to do with my game, but it certainly is a lot more enjoyable," he softly added before disappearing into the locker room.

 _ **Note: For those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures that coincide with this chapter posted shortly.**_

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43- Pink or Blue

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 43- Pink or Blue**_

"Hello…"

"Elizabeth, did I wake you?" Jack asked as he did as promised and called her following his third away game against the Cincinnati Reds.

"No, of course not," she responded as she fought with her eyes; they wanted to stay closed, and her mind wanted them to pop open.

"Did you see the game?" he asked.

"Of course I did," she replied as she fought back a fierce oncoming yawn. Actually she'd seen at least the first inning before falling asleep, so technically she wasn't lying.

He laughed softly knowing that she had slept through the game. "That grand slam I hit in the seventh was my first one…"

"You hit it for me though, didn't you…?" she smiled feeling as though she was sneaking by the fact that she did, in fact fall asleep as he was taking the field in the third, or was it the second inning. Right now she didn't even know where she was, let alone how the game ended. Sadly she barely knew how it had begun.

"Honey, I didn't hit a grand slam…go back to sleep; I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I want to talk to you," she quickly commented as the yawn she'd been fighting back broke through.

"I'm sorry to call you so late; I just missed hearing your voice," he stated. "You go back to sleep, and I'll be home early on Saturday morning."

"Hey, I'm setting up the gender reveal. We're going to do it here on the beach and my parents, Julie, Viola and your mom will be there. I called Tom, and they are going to try to make it, but he asked that we videotape it and send it to him if he isn't here," she stated as he began to hear excitement in her voice.

"Do you have a preference?" he asked.

"You know, I thought I might, but truly as long as the baby is healthy, I don't think I could be happier," she admitted. "How about you; are you hoping for a boy?"

He laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I thought all men wanted a son."

"I thought I did, but a daughter would be wonderful," he admitted which somewhat surprised her.

"Well, we'll know in a few days."

"Hey, honey; how do we find out?" he asked.

"Well, I contacted Dr. Devine's office and they checked the ultrasound result…"

"You don't know already, do you?" he asked.

"Absolutely not; I'm waiting to find out with you," she promised. "Anyway, I gave them the name of the company that is providing the reveal, and the doctor's office contacted them with the results. I pick up the baseball on Friday."

"Baseball…?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be appropriate for you to hit a baseball and the powder inside is either pink or blue," she explained. She couldn't see him, but the lift in his voice told her that he was excited.

Jack wasn't alone in his room, and feeling somewhat uncomfortable with his show of emotions, he stood up and walked outside. "I wish I was there with you right now, but I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you and I love Peanut so much…"

"We love you too; be careful and we'll see you on Saturday morning."

"Elizabeth…"

"Yeah honey…"

"Please put your phone on your tummy so I can say good night to Peanut," he requested.

Elizabeth sat back on the sofa and lifted her shirt to just under her bra. She placed her phone, face side down, on her stomach as she listened to Jack…

"Hey Peanut, it's me…Daddy. I love you so much. I can't wait to meet you, but take your time and please don't cause mommy any problems. You know if you're a boy, I'll teach you how to play baseball and fish. If you're a girl I'll sit happily at the table for your tea parties and fight off any boys who may want to date you when you get older…you know, like 30!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Jack, if we have a daughter, I'd assume that she won't still be living with us when she's 30."

"Uh, yes she will; I don't think I could let her go…"

"Jack, what if my dad felt the same way? We wouldn't be together expecting our first child."

"But that's different; I'm a good guy, and we were older when we started dating."

"Jack, you weren't the first boy I dated, and I know I wasn't the first girl you went out with. So, you know when she gets to be a teenager, she's going to want to date and…"

"Don't say 'date and,' I can't handle the 'and' being her having sex…oh God, I feel sick," Jack began to pace through the hotel parking lot.

"Jack, I didn't mean sex, but anyway, she, if it is a she, isn't even born yet. Don't worry about it. Besides, I didn't have sex before we got married."

"We made love, we didn't have sex."

"Okay, I'm sorry; I know you've explained the difference to me. So we'll be an example to him or her."

"But honey, I know boys. They get to be teenagers and they're after girls."

"Jack, were you like that as a teenager?"

"Huh…"

"Jack, you heard me…"

"I respected the girls I dated."

"Well, that's because your parents taught you how to be respectful of the women you dated; I know you respected me. So, depending on what we have, we'll express upon our son the need to be respectful to girls, and if we have a daughter, we'll impress upon her the way she should expect to be treated."

Elizabeth could hear panic in his voice, "I've changed my mind."

"Changed your mind about what?" she asked.

"I'm not ready for my daughter to date and have boys wanting to kiss her good night at the very well lit front door, so let's put it off for awhile."

Elizabeth's worries were very different from Jack's. Her fears were deeply rooted in the pain of child birth, bottle feeding vs. breastfeeding, and what it takes to be a good parent. "Uh, I don't think at this point we can put it off for awhile."

Jack laughed at himself; shaking his head he replied, "I know; I'm not sure what I was thinking."

She responded with her own soft laugh, "You probably weren't thinking, but Jack, it's going to be okay. We'll teach our kids to be kind, considerate, empathetic and respectful of others. But Jack, if we have a daughter at some point, she is going to move away, get married and have a family of her own."

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Jack, are you there…?"

"Ugh, we're back to her having sex again," he responded.

"Why don't we forget about her having sex and think about singing her nursery rhymes and playing patty cake, and watching you bounce her on your knee?" Elizabeth suggested.

"I-I can do that…"

"Jack…"

"Yeah…"

"You are a very special man, and I love you…"

"I love you too. I'm going to let you go so you can get some sleep. I'll see you on Saturday morning."

"Jack please don't worry…a boy or a girl, everything will be fine."

"I hope so…"

Jack walked back into his hotel room, "How's Elizabeth?" Mookie Wilson asked as the disturbing look on Jack's face concerned him.

"She's fine, but my daughter is having sex…"

"Excuse me…I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but what daughter is this? Actually, you don't have a daughter," Mookie commented as he watched Jack pacing across the room, his face flushed and palms sweating.

"No, you know I don't have one, but what if Elizabeth has a girl; how am I going to deal with boys wanting to date her and hold her hand and, oh my God, kiss her?" Jack fell back on the bed. He put his head between his knees as Mookie stood by and softly laughed.

"What are you doing?" Mookie asked.

"I'm dizzy; aren't you supposed to put your head between your knees if you're dizzy?" Jack asked as he sat back up and looked directly at Mookie.

"Jack, everything is going to be fine. What's the difference in having a boy or a girl, I mean besides the obvious physical differences? You will teach them both the same things; you'll be a great daddy."

"Do you think so?"

"Jack, you're a great guy; you have to be to have hooked Elizabeth. I've known her for years and she's not one to give her heart to just anybody. Please just relax, everything will be fine."

"You know, you're right. I need to enjoy my child, boy or girl, and everything will be fine…yep, everything will be fine." Jack took a deep breath, "Who am I kidding; I'm not ready for this…"

Mookie couldn't help laughing, "Jack, I felt the same when Preston was born. Rosa and I have wanted another baby, but it hasn't worked out for us, so be thankful, Jack. Don't worry, and be thankful for this gift, because Rosa and I would be thrilled to be in yours and Elizabeth's shoes right now."

"I'm sorry Mookie; I'm going on about myself and I had no idea," Jack stated as his concern suddenly shifted to his friend.

"We're thrilled with Preston, and if we have another that's great, but if not, we have each other," Mookie stated as he patted Jack on the back. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"I still can't believe you're here. Why didn't you tell me that the Dodgers offered you the batting coach position?" Jack asked, clearly happy to have an old friend so close by.

"After you left and went back to The Mets, there was a shake up in the off season and I went to the AAA Dodgers farm team, the Oklahoma City Dodgers," Mookie explained. "Then Aaron Bates (batting coach) got hurt and they called me last week, and well, here I am."

"When will Rosa be here?"

"She's actually flying in Saturday morning. We should arrive at LAX at nearly the same time."

"We're having a gender reveal party on Saturday afternoon. Do you think you and Rosa could come? I know Elizabeth would be so excited to have you both there."

"We're just staying in a hotel until we find a place, so I don't see why not. My parents have Preston until we get settled, so it'll just be Rosa and me."

"Elizabeth will be so excited…"

Back in LA, Elizabeth made a call of her own the following morning.

"Good morning, Josh. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Elizabeth Thornton…Jack's wife."

"Of course I remember you; how are you and Jack doing?"

"We're doing well. I was calling because Jack and I are expecting a baby and we're having a gender reveal party on Saturday. I'd like to invite you and Shelly to come, that is if you're available," Elizabeth advised, hoping that she could surprise Jack with Josh's presence.

"Well, I don't think we have anything planned, but if we do, we'll change it. We'd love to come. Can you shoot me your address?"

"Sure thing… I'll do it right now. Thanks Josh,"

"No Elizabeth, thank you for thinking of us…"

Elizabeth immediately sent out a text to Josh…

"27140 Malibu Cove Colony Drive, Malibu…I look forward to seeing you again." Elizabeth tapped 'send' before moving on to the other arrangements for the party.

A short while later Elizabeth's phone rang, "Good morning Charlotte. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine; getting excited to find out if you're having my grandson or granddaughter," Charlotte responded.

"I know; it feels like the days are dragging along. Luckily the reveal baseball isn't here or I might be tempted to hit it myself," Elizabeth admitted.

"Elizabeth, who's handling your party supplies, because I'd like to help."

"Well, my doctor's nurse in Baltimore contacted the company providing the baseball, and it's been shipped. It is supposed to be here tomorrow. I don't know what I was thinking, but I haven't ordered any food. I need to get that done today and pray that I'm not too late."

"Please let me take care of the food and decorations; I just want you to rest," Charlotte stated as she looked down at her pad of paper listing several bakeries and party supply vendors in the area that she had already contacted and made tentative arrangements..

"That's thoughtful of you, but you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I don't want you to have to worry about any arrangements; please let me do it for you…"

"Thank you Charlotte. That's so sweet of you. I know why Jack is such a kind man, because he had good role models in you and his dad."

"Hey, any thoughts on what the baby is?" Charlotte asked.

"You know, sometimes I think it's a boy and then I just as quickly change to thinking it is a girl. Elizabeth laughed softly, "Your son had a meltdown last night."

"What was wrong? I watched the game last night and he played well, so what upset him?" Charlotte asked.

"He's worried about having a daughter and her dating…"

"Oh my word, the baby isn't even here yet," Charlotte stopped for a moment before starting to laugh as she glanced at her husband's picture on the desk. "I have to admit that Jack came by it honestly…his dad worried that we were going to have a daughter, and he just couldn't stand the thought of her dating and kissing boys."

"Well, if we have a girl, Jack is adamant that she won't date until she's 30, and I don't think he'll be willing to let her go then."

"He'll come around honey; I guess he'll have to since there is no turning back now," Charlotte responded.

"Well, he's fixated on his fear of having a daughter because she'll be kissing boys, but if he has a son, that opens up a whole other can of worms," Elizabeth responded.

Elizabeth took a breath before continuing, "I told Jack that he turned out so well because he had wonderful examples in you and his father."

"Well, thank you very much. I'd have to say that your parents were great examples to you as well. I can't imagine any other woman being as perfect for my son as you are."

"Thank you Charlotte; I appreciate that."

Two more days passed. The Dodgers won three of the five games in the series and Jack felt quite content with his batting and fielding in all but the last game.

With the gender reveal party on his mind, the game on Friday didn't go quite as planned. Sadly, Jack committed an error which allowed a run to score, and he struck out in the top of the eighth inning, leaving runners on first and third.

With his mind still cluttered by 'daughter dating fears,' Jack was fairly certain that even partaking in his new pre-game tradition would have had little to no impact on his playing outcome.

On Saturday morning, Elizabeth woke early, fixed a pot of coffee before looking through her closet for something to wear. She pulled item after item from its hanger, tried it on and feeling as though she had 'blown up' overnight, nothing seemed to fit.

She found a white tank top and skirt that barely fit over her growing belly, actually leaving some of her tummy exposed. "Looks like I need to go shopping…"

She headed back down the stairs, grabbed a cup of coffee, walked out the front door and headed down the side stairs toward the beach. Elizabeth walked a short distance before stopping to inhale the salt air and listen to the waves sounding much like galloping horses as they crashed upon the shore.

After a short walk, Elizabeth returned home, grabbed her journal from the end table in the den and stepped out onto the balcony. As she listened to families with small children playing down on the public end of the beach, her hands entwined and she embraced her pregnant tummy.

She smiled at the nursery rhymes which ran through her head, the fairy tales her parents told her, and the fact that her mom and dad always kissed her good night, no matter how late her father came in from work.

She realized that there may have been times during her earlier years that she wasn't so certain that she was blessed by the best parents. Oh there was never a doubt that she loved them, but there were times when she found them to be somewhat intrusive, and unable to understand her point of view.

However, as years have passed and with her own child now only months away from joining the family, she had a new perspective of parenting; what was important, what was necessary, as well as a realization that their child would not accept all of their decisions favorably.

Elizabeth opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. She closed her eyes, inhaled and released a cleansing breath before clicking her pen and conveying her jumbled mess of feelings, thoughts and emotions onto the blank white canvas…

" _ **My dearest Jack, you opened your heart to me and I immediately felt at home. I close my eyes and I see your smile and feel your arms around me making me feel safe and loved. You had patience with me that was limitless and I know that our son or daughter will be blessed to call you daddy.**_

 _ **My dearest little one, you are not a mistake, a problem, a burden or an inconvenience. You most certainly are not a nuisance, an accident or a punishment. You are without a doubt the greatest blessing, God's profound miracle, and I couldn't be more ecstatic to know that I will be your mom.**_

 _ **Nursery rhymes conjure up visions of what we expect to be holding in our arms at the much anticipated culmination of this very long nine months. Will we be blessed with snips and snails and puppy dogs tails, or sugar and spice and all things nice? Will he captivate me as his father always has with his soulful eyes and dimply smile, or will she draw me in with a nose like mine and an occasional awkward laugh?**_

 _ **My sweet baby, how is it even possible to love so completely someone that I've never met? I thank God above for every movement, every kick and each and every punch that you have delivered, for you are a true blessing, and a product of the most powerful love between your daddy and me.**_

 _ **From the moment I learned that I was carrying you, my heart ceased to belong only to me. The truth is that it will never again belong to me alone, as a piece of it will tag along wherever you go."**_

 _ **Los Angeles International Airport…**_

As Jack and Mookie walked off the jet way to Terminal 4, Gate 42, they headed for Terminal 3, Gate 37 where they were planning to wait for Rosa's plane to arrive. While sitting at the gate, Jack caught a glimpse of a white off the shoulder dress at a maternity shop across from them.

"I'm going over to that "Peas in a Pod" shop to get something for Elizabeth. I'll be right back," Jack advised as he left his carry-on bag with Mookie and disappeared into the store.

Twenty minutes later, Jack rejoined Mookie carrying two bags, a new dress in one and two teddy bears, a boy and a girl in the other. Stuffed inside one of the bags were two gift bags, one in pink and one in blue.

"Did you leave anything in the store?" Mookie teased.

"Stop it; today is a special day and I want her to have something new," Jack stated unaware that back at home Elizabeth was feeling less than beautiful and in desperate need of something to wear for the reveal.

"Man, go ahead and go see Elizabeth; you don't need to wait with me. Rosa will be here shortly," Mookie suggested.

"Are you sure; I hate to leave you here all alone."

"Jack, I'm a big boy and I'll be fine…go see your wife."

"Okay," Jack stated as he grabbed his carry-on and the two shopping bags and started for the entrance.

"Oh Jack…your address?" Mookie called out.

"Oh sorry, it's 27140 Malibu Cove Colony Drive, Malibu," Jack stated as he watched Mookie put the information into his phone.

"Hmm, Malibu, pretty snazzy…"

"Hey, if you and Rosa don't have a place to stay yet, you're welcome to stay with us. I mean, a house is better than a hotel, and I know Elizabeth would love to have Rosa around," Jack offered, knowing in his heart that even with him not asking Elizabeth first, she would have made the same offer.

"I appreciate that, but you and Elizabeth are still newlyweds and we don't want to infringe on that."

"I understand, but at least stay until you find something to rent or buy…" Jack suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Mookie, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure."

"But don't you need to check with Elizabeth first?"

"Well, I want it to be a surprise that you both are here, and I know she'll be ecstatic to have you both at the house."

"Okay, well if you're sure…"

"Positive…"

"Okay, when Rosa arrives I'll get our car and then we'll head out."

"Okay, see you then…" Jack stated before heading back toward the LAX entrance. Pulling his phone from his pocket he called Elizabeth, "Hey honey; I'm at LAX; should I wait for your family to arrive?"

"No, dad has a car waiting for them. They won't be here until later this afternoon anyway. Just hurry home, I can't wait to see you," she enthusiastically stated.

Jack fought the typical Los Angeles traffic as he made his way home. He had managed to put his most recent fears out of his head, but he had to admit to himself, he wasn't sure how long that would last.

Jack was waiting at a stoplight on the PCH (Pacific Coast Highway) when he glanced at the car next to him, "Really…" he whispered to himself as he observed a young girl practically sitting in her boyfriend's lap.

Jack finally pulled into his driveway directly behind his mother. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked as his mother started pulling items from her car.

He grabbed his bags and approached her car, "What's all this?" he asked again.

"I told Elizabeth that I'd take care of the food and decorations, so I'm here to set things up," she advised as her upper body again disappeared into the backseat of her car. Standing back up she turned around and hugged Jack, "I'm sorry honey; how are you?"

"Glad to be home. Let me get this stuff inside and I'll come back out and get the rest of your things," he advised as they walked up the stairs together.

Opening the door, they stepped inside and found Elizabeth asleep on the chaise lounge on the balcony. "Yep, can't wait to see me…" he whispered. Jack squatted beside her and gently brushed his lips across hers.

"Morning," she whispered as her eyes slowly opened.

"Well actually it's early afternoon. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I took a walk this morning and I guess the ocean air exhausted me. But then again, I didn't sleep really well last night," she responded as she sat up in the chair.

Jack pulled a chair over beside her, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine; I just sleep better when you're here. I've missed you," she stated as she leaned in and hungrily captured his lips.

He had to admit, he'd missed her lips. They were still soft and plump as he remembered, but each time he kissed them, his heart pounded as if it was the first time ever. He had almost forgotten that his mother was there until…

"Oops, sorry to interrupt," Charlotte stated before stepping back inside.

"Mom," Jack called out, "It's okay; come on out here…"

Charlotte stepped out onto the balcony, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking that you hadn't seen each other in a while. I should give you some privacy."

"Mom, that's okay, I need to go get the rest of the stuff out of your car," Jack stated as he kissed Elizabeth on the cheek before disappearing back inside the house.

"What time is your family arriving?" Charlotte asked.

"They should be here in a few hours," Elizabeth replied. She started to get up from the chaise, "Let me help you."

"Absolutely not; you look tired, so you rest. Jack and I can get everything ready," Charlotte promised as Elizabeth walked inside and upstairs to the master bedroom.

Jack walked inside with a round layer cake with smooth baby blue colored fondant and a pink bow, also made of fondant around the base of the cake where it met the gold plate. On the top of the cake was a cloud, crescent moon and multiple stars in blue, pink and yellow, also made of fondant. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star…How we wonder what you are…" was written on the top and yellow stars were also placed around the sides of the layer cake.

"Mom, this is adorable. I know Elizabeth will love it," Jack stated as he started back toward the front door. Turning back around he asked, "Mom, did you ever miss having a daughter?"

"How could I? I have two of the best boys around. I always felt blessed with what the Lord gave to your father and me." Remembering what Elizabeth had discussed with her previously she took Jack's hand, "Come over here and sit with me for a minute."

Jack stopped, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" he looked and sounded quite confused.

"Jack, I know you're excited about the baby, but Elizabeth told me that you were worried about having a daughter, and now you ask me if I felt like I missed out by not having a daughter. So, what's up?"

"Mom, I just don't know about having a daughter; I mean…boys, and dances, and make up, and boys, and kissing boys…"

"Whoa Jack, do you actually think that the concerns with a son are less nerve wracking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack, as a parent, there are still concerns whether you have a son or a daughter. With boys you have to worry about racing cars, chasing girls, playing sports, chasing girls, and when they aren't chasing girls, they are thinking about them."

Charlotte led him to the sofa. "You're concerned about your daughter kissing a boy, and that boy didn't just magically appear; he's someone's son." She smiled as her eyes caught his, "Jack, I didn't worry about you when it came to girls and being respectful, but then again, we also raised you to be polite and to know what was appropriate."

"I know mom, and I appreciate the values and morals that you instilled in me. I'm just afraid that I won't have any control as she gets older."

Charlotte laughed, "Jack, I liked every girl and woman you dated, except Selma, but you knew about that, and that girl you went out with…oh what was her name…?"

"Madison Davis…?" he quickly responded.

"Yes, but how did you know she was the one I was thinking of?" Charlotte asked.

"I knew you didn't care for her; she wasn't included in family things, but then again, we only dated for about a month. She certainly wasn't what I was looking for."

"And thankfully you found it in Elizabeth."

Jack glanced down on the floor but smiled as he lifted his head, "I sure did. I can't imagine what my life would be like without her in it."

Charlotte's free hand rubbed gently up and down his lower arm, "Can't you imagine a little girl with Elizabeth's beautiful eyes, and bright smile, or a son with your cute nose and dimples? The fact is, whatever you have, being a parent is going to be the hardest, but most fulfilling job you will ever undertake. You can't spend your time worrying about what will happen fifteen years from now. If you do, you'll miss all of the magical moments along the way, and trust me, you don't want to give up any time you have with your kids."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him in for a hug. "It's true; kids grow up so fast; please don't worry. You and Elizabeth both have a good set of morals and values, and I'm sure your child, whether it is a son or daughter, will make you proud."

"Thanks mom; I needed that," Jack stated as he looked up and saw Elizabeth crying as she sat on the stairs halfway between the floors.

Jack rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but that was so beautiful," she stated as her tears fell and her eyes filled with more.

Jack sat beside her as his thumbs brushed away the elusive tears as they broke free from her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. "I love you…"

"I love you too. I'm sorry Jack; I seem to cry for no reason, but you talking with your mom, well that was just beautiful," she stated as her tears became heavy again.

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his body, "Shh," he whispered before pressing his lips to her temple.

Realizing that her emotions may get the better of her he decided it was best to break his surprise to her. "Guess what?"

"You're being traded…?'

Looking surprised he blurted out, "No…"

"You bought me a dog…"

"Uh…no, but do you want one?"

"Maybe; Jack how am I supposed to guess? I don't have any idea; please just tell me."

"We'll when I asked 'guess what' I expected you to just say 'what?'"

"Okay…what?"

"Oh man, now I forgot what I was going to say."

"I'm sorry; if you remember let…"

"I remembered… Mookie was hired as a batting coach for the Dodgers so he and Rosa are moving out here."

The smile on Elizabeth's face showed her excitement. "When will they be out here?" she asked.

**Ding Dong**

"SURPRISE, they're here…" Jack admitted.

Jack and Elizabeth walked down the remainder of the stairs, but before they reached the door he stated, "I invited them to stay with us until they find a place out here."

As the door opened, Rosa and Elizabeth rushed toward each other. Again Elizabeth began to cry, happy tears fell from both women as Elizabeth led Rosa into the den.

"I can't believe you're here; how are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm doing great, but what about you? You look wonderful; pregnancy looks good on you," Rosa admitted.

"Thank you; I'm so glad to be out here with Jack. It was awful being on the east coast and Jack out here," Elizabeth admitted. "I understand that you and Mookie are staying here with us…"

"Is that okay? I mean I told Mookie that you and Jack are still newlyweds and you should have time alone."

"We're fine, besides this house is plenty big enough."

"Well, I just know that years ago Mookie and I couldn't keep our hands off each other. We were always…you know," Rosa stated as she seemed somewhat embarrassed by the visual she'd provided.

"I know what you're talking about, but I've never known you to have a difficult time talking about sex," Elizabeth teased.

"Haha, yep…the horizontal mambo."

Elizabeth glanced around and observed that they were alone as she ran her hand over her growing stomach, "Well now it's getting to be more like a perpendicular mambo…my belly just seems to have blown up."

The women quieted their personal conversation as Charlotte entered the room to set up the table with the "It's a Boy" and "It's a Girl" balloons, the party supplies which consisted of square pink and blue plates which were imprinted with "Boy or Girl" with a question mark in the middle, and a chalkboard with…

 _ **He or She**_

 _ **What Will Baby Be**_

 _ **Boy/Girl**_

On the table by the blackboard were several pieces of chalk, and each guest would be asked to mark whether they thought the baby would be a boy or a girl.

Set up on the table with the cake were various specialty cupcakes. Some of them had small edible blocks on top of the cupcakes which spelled out "BABY" and "ABC," others were decorated with banners, pink and blue bows, baby clothes and shoes, baby feet, and the words "boy" and "girl" all fixed using fondant. There was a plate of cookies in the shape of bows and baseballs, all decorated accordingly. On the upper right section of the food table were two candy jars, one with peanut M&M's in blue with a sign in the shape of a onesie which said "Nuts, written in blue ink." The jar beside it was plain M&M's in pink with a sign in the shape of a onesie which said "No Nuts," written in pink ink.

On the "Boys" side of the table was a bowl full of fruity blue punch which had a frothy mound of floating sherbet and rubber duckies on top. On the other side of the table, considered the "Girl's" area, there was another bowl full of ginger ale with a frothy raspberry top which transformed the entire bowl into a beautiful pink color.

As Rosa and Elizabeth started up the stairs, they met Jack and Mookie on their way down.

"Our bags are in the first room on the right," Mookie advised.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack and they both smiled as their room was three doors down at the end of the hall, privacy for both couples.

Elizabeth walked back downstairs to help Charlotte, but found her sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean for you to do everything. Is there something I can do to help?"

"No honey, Jack helped and everything is set up. In case you aren't aware, your mom called me the other day and said that your dad wanted to take everyone out to dinner, so what I have out are dessert foods," Charlotte commented.

"It all looks beautiful; I can't say thank you enough," Elizabeth stated as she leaned over and hugged her mother in law.

**Ding Dong…**

"Oh my parents are here," Elizabeth attempted to jump up quickly realized that it would take several attempts to get her on her feet.

Elizabeth opened the door, "Dad…Mom…Vi, you look great. Oh Julie, I'm so glad you guys could get away. Come on in," she stated as Mookie, Jack and Rosa was walking down the stairs.

Mr. Thatcher stepped forward with his arm extended and shook Jack's hand, "Hey Jack, are you ready for this?"

Jack looked back at his mother and remembering their conversation he responded, "I believe I am, sir."

Elizabeth excused herself hoping that she would find something in her closet to wear. As she started up the stairs, the doorbell rang again.

Jack excused himself to answer the door. As the door opened, he was both pleasantly surprised and thankful to see his once dear friend, Josh and his wife Shelly, standing on his porch.

"Josh…" Jack called out.

Realizing that she had forgotten to tell Jack that she had invited them, she turned around, "Hey Jack…" she called out causing him to turn around. "Surprise…"

"You did this?" he asked as Jack turned around and invited Josh and Shelly inside, closing the door behind them.

Jack sprinted up the first few stairs, took her in his arms and whispered, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome; I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you."

"That's okay. Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go find something to wear. I don't know if you've noticed but I seem to have blown up overnight. I wanted to go out to find something new but the day just got away from me."

While everyone was socializing, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her upstairs.

"Jack, what are you doing, we have guests downstairs."

"Honey, as much as I want to make love to you right now, I brought you up here because I bought you something today and hopefully you will like it enough to wear it."

Jack grabbed the bag from his dresser and pulled out a white dress with ruched sides, cinched elastic off the shoulder neckline with a ruffle trim, long sleeves and double lining to prevent sheerness.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful," she stated as she immediately pulled her tank top over her head and slipped her skirt down her long tanned and still slender legs.

As she stood in a bra and panties in front of the bedroom mirror, she wondered how any man could find her attractive.

"Do you think they would miss us if we didn't go downstairs for awhile?" he asked. He observed her head lower, and his hands on her arms turned her around. "You are so beautiful…"

"How can you possibly find me desirable, Jack; look at me, it looks like I swallowed a watermelon. I mean, I love watermelon, but I'm not going to eat one whole."

He pulled her close and feeling her bare skin against his body stirred him physically. He pulled her hair away from her neck as his lips met the soft skin just under her left ear. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you're always a turn on for me," he whispered. "Are you interested…? He asked softly as he tilted his head toward the bed.

He knew her well; he knew once he kissed her neck that her resistance would evaporate like the rain on a hot driveway. He knew that after just a few delicate touches that her hands would slip under his shirt, heating his skin to a level when he'd swear that he was on fire, burning from the inside out. At that point there would be only one want, one desire, one wish and they both knew that it would be simply a matter of time before they experienced what they each longed for.

Moving along her neck, a wave of pleasure began to run through his entire body. He found her floral scented perfume to be seductively intoxicating, and as he moved gently up her neck to lips that tasted of strawberries, the rest of the world disappeared and he was quickly lost in the moment.

"Jack Thornton, we have a house load of guests downstairs; we can't…what is wrong with you?"

He led her over to the bed and they took a seat, "You need to stop looking so hot then, because making love to you is about all I can think of right now…"

"Elizabeth, are you in here?" Grace Thatcher called out from the hallway.

"Ye…yes ma'am, I…I'm just changing. I'll be down in a few minutes," Elizabeth responded as she giggled and buried her head into his chest.

"Where's Jack?" Grace asked.

"Uh…he's in taking a shower," Elizabeth shoved him toward the bathroom door.

As Jack stood in the doorway of the bathroom he called out, "Honey could you hand me a towel?"

"Elizabeth, you and Jack need to hurry up because your dad is getting antsy; he wants to know if he is getting a grandson or a granddaughter," Grace advised.

"We'll be right down," Elizabeth responded as Jack stepped forward and handed her the dress he'd purchased for her.

"It's beautiful Jack; thank you."

As they walked toward the door Elizabeth stopped suddenly, "You have to change. You just took a shower so you would have on different clothes."

"Oh, in honor of the occasion I have this," Jack stated as he pulled a pair of Izod shorts that were a shade of pink and a baby blue button down shirt from his closet.

"Pink shorts? Well, I guess real men really do wear pink…" she teased. "I've never seen those."

"I bought them last week, but they're just for today, because although I am a real man," he closed the distance between them and took her in his arms, "I generally don't wear pink. Actually, this may be the first time I've ever worn pink."

"You look handsome and quite festive for the occasion. Are you ready?" she asked as she stepped away from him and started for the door.

"Just a second," he stated as he reached out and took her hand, turning her around to face him. "All joking, teasing and kidding aside, you are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful right now, but the truth is, you always are. I love you Mrs. Thornton and I plan to show you how much after all of our guests leave."

"Don't forget Mookie and Rosa are staying…"

"But they are at the other end of the hall," he pulled her closer as his lips pressed against hers.

Her lips immediately separated as his tongue slipped through the opening. Welcoming him eagerly, she herself lost track of the fact that they had guests downstairs.

**Tap, tap, tap** Jack and Elizabeth were startled by the knocking on their bedroom door.

"Hey guys, get out of bed and come on…you have guests down here," Julie called out.

Fearful that everyone downstairs heard and would assume what Julie was implying, she threw open the door, "Would you stop that; we're coming…"

"Yeah, that's what I figured," Julie laughed as she observed Elizabeth's scowl, and Jack's dimpled grin.

As they started out into the hallway, Jack stopped and ran back into the bedroom, returning with two bags in his hand, one in pink and the other in blue.

"What's that honey?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just a present for the baby…a boy or girl, I'm covered." Jack remarked as he pulled a Simba stuffed animal from the blue bag and a Nala stuffed animal from the pink one.

Jack, Elizabeth and Julie made their way downstairs. Finding everyone standing around the table choosing their side as to "Boy or Girl" and making their mark on the blackboard, Jack suggested that they all step outside.

As everyone gathered at the front door, Elizabeth stood for a moment at the table which held the blackboard. Taking the chalk in her hand, she made her choice and then joined the rest of her family and guests.

As everyone walked out onto the beach it suddenly dawned upon Elizabeth that although Jack had the baseball bat in his hand, the ball, carrying the much anticipated pink or blue powder was missing.

"Where is it? I go back inside," Julie offered.

"It's in a box on the kitchen counter," Elizabeth stated as she watched Julie run back toward the house.

As everyone walked along the beach you could tell that there was a division between those who knew the baby was a boy and those who were just as certain that it was a girl.

As Elizabeth held Jack's hand and they stared out on the water, Mr. Thatcher approached. "Honey, I marked down that you are having a boy, but I want you to know that I don't care what it is as long as he or she is healthy and you're safe. I love you sweetheart," he stated with a voice that was full of emotion.

Before walking away, Mr. Thatcher extended his arm, "I know we had some problems initially, but Jack, I want you to know that I am very proud to call you my son…"

"Thank you, William," Jack responded as the two men shook hands.

Five minutes later, Julie reappeared with the baseball that contained the answer to the burning question on everyone's mind. Also carrying the blackboard, she asked, "Hey, there are eleven of us here, but there are thirteen marks. Who voted twice…?"

Everyone looked around as Jack and Elizabeth both smiled and raised their hands. "I'm sorry, I want to know, but I don't care what color is in the baseball…" was the comment made by Elizabeth and seconded by Jack.

As everyone stood in a line, Jack and Elizabeth walked down toward the water. With the waves rolling onshore, she tossed the ball toward Jack.

This was definitely one time he prayed that he wouldn't swing and miss. As he swung, he made contact with the baseball, and pink powder was dispersed, subsequently carried by the wind down the beach.

Jack rushed up to Elizabeth and kissed her as Mr. Thatcher yelled, "Be prepared; she's going to wrap you around her little finger."

"I'm already wrapped…" Jack acknowledged.

 _ **NOTE: To those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be pictures and a video posted soon that go along with this chapter.**_


	44. Chapter 44- Pick a Name, Any Name

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 ** _NOTE: SEVERAL PEOPLE HAVE SENT ME MESSAGES AS "GUEST" BUT I AM UNABLE TO RESPOND TO YOUR INQUIRIES AS I DON'T HAVE A LINK TO REACH YOU. SO, I AM RESPONDING HERE..._**

 ** _YES, THIS CHAPTER WAS PREVIOUSLY POSTED, BUT I WAS ADVISED TODAY THAT IT WAS NO LONGER ONLINE. SO I RE-INSTALLED IT..._**

 ** _NOTE: PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THERE IS A MAJOR STEAM ALERT IN THIS CHAPTER SO SCROLL ON BY IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT._**

 ** _STEAM ALERT STEAM ALERT STEAM ALERT STEAM ALERT STEAM ALERT STEAM ALERT STEAM ALERT STEAM ALERT STEAM ALERT_**

 _ **Chapter 44- Pick a Name, Any Name**_

The gender reveal party was over; their family members and many of their friends were gone, and Jack and Elizabeth were now left to contemplate their lives with a daughter.

Rosa and Mookie were exhausted and had already retired for the evening, leaving Jack and Elizabeth on the sofa staring at the TV, but neither of them was truly watching.

"Are you disappointed?" she asked.

"Disappointed; why would I be disappointed?" he responded.

"I guess I always thought that men wanted sons," she replied.

"Well, do women always want daughters?" he asked in response.

"No, I just want a healthy baby…"

"Elizabeth, that's all I want. I want you and the baby to be okay."

"Well, I guess we can narrow down our name selections since we know it's a girl. Do you have any preferences?" she asked.

"No, how about you?" he replied.

"What do you think of Sarah…?" she inquired.

"Sarah who?" he asked.

"Not who…the name Sarah; what do you think of it?" she clarified.

"It's pretty, but it doesn't strike me…" he responded.

"Okay, what about Abigail, or Sophie, or maybe Chelsea or Haley…?" she asked.

"Nope…I'm not feeling any of those names."

"Well Jack, for someone who doesn't have a preference, you certainly know what you don't want," she teased. "We have plenty of time to make a list of names. So if you think of anything, just write it down," okay?"

"Will do," he replied as his arm went around her shoulder and he pulled her close. "Today was a great day; we found out we're having a daughter, our families joined in and Mookie and Rosa are here."

"It was great seeing them; and it was perfect that you invited them to stay," she stated as she snuggled into his chest.

"Are you sure you aren't upset that I offered without talking to you?"

"Jack this house is huge, and…well, I've really missed Rosa."

"Did you know that she and Mookie had wanted another baby but it just hasn't happened?" he asked before his lips made contact with the top of her head.

"Yes, we'd discussed that before I even met you, but she never brought it up again so I assumed that they had decided to wait."

"Apparently not; I think they just stopped talking about it, I guess," he responded. "You've got to be tired; are you ready to head up to bed?"

"Yeah, I think me and Precious need some sleep…"

"Precious…? Although I agree she's precious, we aren't naming her that, are we?"

"No, but I have to call her something; 'it and her' isn't cutting it. Besides, don't you want her to hear you call her name even before she's born?" she asked as they started up the stairs.

"Do you think she can hear us talking?" he asked as they reached the top step.

"Of course she can. There's lots of research that says they react to noise and voices when they're born; you know stuff that they were exposed to before birth," she explained as they held hands and walked into their bedroom.

Elizabeth changed into her pink nightgown with the lacey bodice and spaghetti straps and slipped into bed beside Jack. She lay back with her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Feeling the bed move as Jack readjusted himself, and sensing that he was staring at her, she opened her eyes again. "What are you doing?" she asked as she observed him resting on his right side, his elbow bent as his head rested in his hand.

"I was just watching you; you are the most beautiful pregnant woman I have even known," he stated as he leaned over, his mouth gently covering hers.

"I will always accept your compliments, but really Jack, how many pregnant women do you know?" she asked.

He smiled; his fingers brushed strands of hair behind her ear. He reached for the hem of her nightgown, rolling the material between his thumb and forefinger as it moved up her legs.

"Jack, ordinarily I want to be with you at any given moment, but Zara and I are really tired tonight," she responded.

"Zara…? And as much as I love being with you, I know you're tired."

"Then what are you doing?" she asked as her nightgown now revealed her panties as he continued to roll the material upward.

With her abdomen now revealed, Jack bent down and kissed her stomach, "Hello Princess; I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I already love you to the moon and back. I can't wait to meet you, but since you aren't ready to enter the world, I'll just talk to you through mommy's tummy," he stated as he again pressed his lips to Elizabeth's stomach.

"Oohhh, did you feel that?" Elizabeth squealed.

"Was that her? Did she just kick me?" His smile lit up the room and his laughter was infectious as he rested beside her, his hand remaining on her stomach.

"It certainly was," her excited laughter continued.

Jack slipped one arm under her back and he held her close as his other hand remained firmly planted on Elizabeth's stomach. Within a short while, Elizabeth was asleep, but Jack remained awake, waiting to feel more movement.

Each time he closed his eyes, he felt a kick or a roll and his eyes shot back open. He was envious of the closeness Elizabeth was able to feel with the baby, realizing that he could not go around all the time with his hand on her stomach, although he would like to. As their little one settled in for the night, so did Jack.

The following morning, Jack woke, kissed Elizabeth's forehead, pulled the covers over her shoulders and walked downstairs. Smelling the scent of bacon frying, he'd almost forgotten that they had visitors when he found Rosa fixing breakfast.

"WOW, that smells amazing," Jack stated as he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of orange juice.

"Is Elizabeth awake?" Rosa asked.

"No, and I thought I'd let her sleep. She's exhausted," Jack responded.

Jack took a sip from his glass before excitedly adding, "We had the most amazing night last night…"

Rosa dropped her fork on the counter and covered her ears, "Lalalalalalalalala…"

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"We don't need to hear about your amazing time with…" Rosa began to explain before Jack cut her off.

"Nooo, it's not what you think. I wouldn't be discussing that anyway."

"Okay, so what are you talking about?" Mookie asked.

"I felt the baby moving, and kicking; I swear, I think she's going to be a world class dancer," his smile was broad and bright, making his dimples appear deeper than usual.

"I remember those times," Mookie mentioned before looking over at Rosa as she glanced back to the pan of frying bacon.

"When is her due date?" Rosa asked.

"She's a little over six months along. Oh Rosa, the team will be out of town when she has her next doctor's appointment. Would you mind going with her?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'd love to go," she replied as the bacon was removed from the pan and placed on a bundle of folded paper towels. She poured out the grease into a cup on the counter and began fixing the eggs.

"I am starving…I know that Jack either hired a cook, or Rosa is fixing breakfast," Elizabeth called out as she ascended the stairs.

"Good morning beautiful," Jack stated as he approached her and pressed his lips to hers. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Wait, are you saying that I don't know how to cook?"

"Good morning and I'm sorry, but sometimes you burn things. As for sleeping, yes, I slept wonderfully. I had the best, most peaceful dream. It was like I was right there holding Ainsley. She was so quiet; I rocked her…oh that reminds me, we need a rocking chair."

Rosa glanced in Jack's direction, "Ainsley…who's Ainsley?"

"Honey we need to redo the nursery, but I'll agree, a rocker is essential," Jack replied as Rosa's question went unanswered.

"Who's Ainsley…?" Rosa asked again.

Before Elizabeth could answer Jack responded, "I'm not sure but I think she is trying out different names for girls to see what strikes her. So far she's used Precious, Zara, Chelsea, Abigail, Sophie, Haley and now Ainsley."

"Well I like Ainsley," Rosa stated. If I have another baby and it's a girl, I think I'll name her Ainsley; that is if you don't use it."

"We aren't using it, so help yourself," Elizabeth stated before remembering her conversation with Jack the previous night. She chose not to say anything, deciding to wait until she and Rosa could talk in private.

Trying to change the subject, Elizabeth asked, "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"You don't need to entertain us," Mookie quickly remarked.

"Well, unless you have something else to do, I'd love to spend time with you. After all, we haven't seen you in a long time," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Elizabeth, what about your family; aren't they still in town?" Rosa asked.

"They stayed in the city last night, but they're flying home this morning," Elizabeth explained.

Jack asked, "Is there anything you'd like to see?"

"Well, if it isn't too much trouble, I'd love to go to the zoo in San Diego," Rosa responded.

"Oh that would be so much fun. Penelope would really enjoy that," Elizabeth stated; her tone was normal as if each and every baby name she threw out was equally up for consideration.

"Sure, we don't have a game today, so let's go have some fun. Then we'll take you to…" Jack began before Elizabeth interjected.

"Duke's," Elizabeth called out. "That's my favorite place. Oh, did you know that the real Gidget works there?"

"Gidget, you mean like from the old surfer movies?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah, and she really does work there," Elizabeth replied.

"That was Sally Field, wasn't it?" Mookie asked.

Elizabeth explained, "No, I mean yes that was Sally Field, or at least she was one of the women who portrayed her. But I mean the original Gidget; the girl that Gidget was based off of is Kathy Kohner-Zuckerman. Her father, Frederick Kohner, is the author of the original book, "Gidget, The Little Girl with Big Ideas."

"WOW, you know a lot about her," Rosa commented.

"I met her on one of my trips here, and she fascinated me so I read up on her," Elizabeth explained. "I read that her father was a screen writer for Columbia Pictures, and I guess that's how his novel was turned into several movies, and a TV series."

Elizabeth continued, "Did you know that she still surfs…?"

"Oh my, how old is she?" Jack asked.

"She's 78…" Elizabeth advised.

"Holy cow, I'm really outta shape," Mookie admitted. "I'm a lot younger and I can't surf."

"Honey," Rosa pressed her lips to his, "In your defense, you never knew how to surf."

"Where did the name Duke's come from?" Rosa asked as she finished cooking the eggs and began scooping them out onto the four plates before her.

"Ha, you think you're going to stump me. I'm not working now and I have so much time to search insignificant things on the internet," Elizabeth advised as she sat at the table and took the glass of orange juice that Jack offered her.

"So are you going to tell us?" Rosa pushed jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…yes, Duke's is named after Duke, Kahan…Kahalan…his name is Duke and he's from Hawaii, I think."

Jack jumped in to help her out, "His name is Duke Kahanamoku. He taught surfing and worked as a lifeguard in Malibu and was in a bunch of Hollywood movies, so Duke's named their place after him as an honor."

"Thanks honey," Elizabeth responded, thankful for his assistance.

Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek before grabbing two plates of bacon, eggs and toast and walking back to the table where he took a seat beside Elizabeth.

"Oh this smells so good," Elizabeth commented as she proceeded to clean her plate. With her breakfast done, she looked back at Mookie, Rosa and Jack each of whom had stopped eating and were paying close attention to her, "What…? I'm eating for two you know."

The group laughed.

"You look absolutely beautiful Elizabeth. When I was pregnant with Preston, I think I ate everything that was not nailed down," Rosa admitted.

"She sure did," Mookie teased; a comment that caused Rosa to elbow him in the ribs. "Ouch, I didn't mean anything by that."

"Well next time you'll keep your mouth closed…" Rosa responded.

"Be careful Jack; hormones get the better of the ladies as they get closer to delivery," Mookie stated as he picked up Rosa's and Elizabeth's plates and moved away quickly before his wife could elbow him again.

Elizabeth and Rosa went upstairs to dress while Jack and Mookie stayed downstairs and cleaned the kitchen.

"Hey, what you were talking about, do they get crazy as the delivery gets closer?" Jack asked.

Mookie began to explain, "I don't know if it happens to all women, but Rosa was just edgy, anxious, and her dreams became more vivid."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Well like Elizabeth talking about holding the baby and it seemed so real. Rosa would have a dream, and when she woke up, she'd swear it had happened, and I couldn't get her to believe otherwise," Mookie explained.

"Well, are we speaking of Martians piling out of a spaceship and running across the street to your house, you know something ridiculous?" Jack laughed.

"Well, in Rosa's case, Preston was kidnapped…"

"WHAT…? I didn't know that," Jack gasped for air, suddenly feeling as though he was suffocating.

"WHOA Jack, he wasn't kidnapped. The fact is, he hadn't even been born yet," Mookie explained as he placed the final plate in the dish drainer.

"I don't understand…"

"Jack, remember I told you that her dreams were vivid…?"

"Yes…"

"Well, she dreamed that he was kidnapped, and it didn't even matter that she still had a pregnant tummy; to her he was gone."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay; after a few minutes she realized that it was just a dream and everything was fine," Mookie advised. "After that, whenever she woke from a dream, she'd write it out, reading over it repeatedly. Somehow that seemed to keep them from coming back."

"Well, I'm the one having problems right now," Jack admitted.

"What kind of problems?"

"You already know; I told you about my daughter having sex, and she hasn't even been born yet," Jack stated as he dried the final plate and placed it in the cabinet.

"That was a funny one," Mookie teased.

"It's not funny to me."

"Sorry Jack…"

"Are you two ready to go?" Elizabeth called out as she and Rosa made their way down the stairs. "Is something wrong?"

"Mookie thinks it's funny that our daughter is having sex?" Jack stated as he smiled, almost like a child who had gotten a sibling in trouble with their parents.

Elizabeth glanced down at her stomach, "Nope, there's no one else in there except little Fantasia."

"I didn't say that; well I said that, but I meant it was funny that he was having a panic attack about having a daughter," Mookie explained. "Sorry, it's no longer funny."

"Fantasia…?" Jack asked, before quickly adding, "Never mind."

"I'm sorry Jack; I don't mean to tease you," Mookie stated as he walked up to Jack and shook his hand.

"It's okay, I'm just a little nervous about raising a daughter," Jack explained as they all headed for the door.

"Well, to put it into perspective, Jack," Mookie explained, "Just keep in mind if someone's daughter is having sex, not yours of course, just some unknown person; somebody's son is having it with her."

Jack swallowed hard, "There's just no upside to this, Elizabeth. Our kids are having sex."

Elizabeth laughed, "You know Mookie, Jack's freak out is a bit funny."

They walked outside and climbed into Mookie's rental, a red Jeep Grand Cherokee. Jack sat up front with Mookie while Rosa and Elizabeth settled into the back seat.

The traffic was typical for LA, and the trip from their home in Malibu to San Diego took a little more than two hours. Elizabeth wasn't sure how Mookie felt about driving in the traffic, but the extended time in the car gave her and Rosa even more time to catch up.

They parked, but their walk to the entrance seemed long, and Elizabeth was out of breath by the time they reached the ticket booth. Standing up on the curb Elizabeth looked up, patted her stomach and said, "Look Poppy, it's a lion and below it the sign reads San Diego Zoo."

Elizabeth took Jack's hand to stop him, "Hey do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, why…?"

"Take a picture of the sign for Molly…"

"Man, my head is spinning with all these names you're using. Will you let me know when it's a name that you're seriously considering?" he asked as he snapped the picture of the entrance.

Once inside the park, Elizabeth reached inside Jack's pocket…

"Excuse me, but I don't think here is quite the place for that," he mentioned as she pulled out his phone. "Oh, I was kinda counting on you grabbing something else."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Thornton," she leaned in, "I'll be a bit more grabby this evening."

His finger under her chin turned her face to his and their lips met, "The anticipation is going to kill me…"

Elizabeth was wearing a pair of jeans, flat shoes and a V-neck mint green maternity top with ruched sides and ¾ crocheted sleeves. With her hand under her stomach, she looked at Jack and smiled "You're a wonderful man, and I do know that you love me, but this right here can't be a turn on," she stated as her hands moved up and down her body.

As she turned to walk into the zoo and catch up with Mookie and Rosa, Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side. "Elizabeth," he smiled, his eyes appearing a bit misty, "I love you, and pregnant or not, my body and mind are always turned on by you."

"I appreciate that Jack. It's just that…well, it's hard to feel sexy when you can barely see your feet," she stated as she leaned forward and looked down.

"Well, I'm not sure that I can wait until this evening to show you, so…" leaning her back against the side of a building, he glanced around. Seeing no one, his lips met hers. With a smirk on his face he suggested, "Do you want to join me in the Meerkat enclosure?"

She laughed, "Ordinarily I'd follow you anywhere, but I think I'll just trust that you still find me sexy and you can show me tonight."

His lips met hers again. They were soft and wet, tender and loving. He almost made her forget where she was until…

"Hey, that's Jack Thornton…" a voice in the crowd announced and a group of people approached.

As Elizabeth stepped away, Jack grabbed her hand, "Hey everybody. I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Elizabeth."

Initially, the introduction didn't go as he'd hoped as most of the women were quick to remark how lucky she was to have him. A young guy, approximately a few years older, thrilled her, but upset Jack when he yelled, "Oh, she's beautiful; he's lucky to have her…"

Seeing the smile cover Elizabeth's face, Jack realized that in his jealous stupor, maybe she did realize that she was very desirable. He then took her hand, excused himself from the crowd and they headed for the flamingo lagoon to find Mookie and Rosa.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

She giggled, "Thank you Jack."

"I didn't do anything," he replied.

"You introduced me as your wife," she reminded him.

"You are my wife…"

"Yes, but most of the time when people approach you, I get pushed to the outer part of the circle. I mean, not that I want to be right in the thick of things, but…"

Jack pulled her close; with a sly smile which brought about the deep dimples she so loved, he whispered, "I've got something thick for you…"

She stopped, stared and threw her hands up in the air before bursting out in laughter, "I just don't even have a response for that."

"I love it when you smile; your eyes just light up," he stated as he held her hand firmly, bringing it up to his lips as they continued walking deeper into the zoo.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Rosa asked.

"Mr. Baseball here had to converse with his fans…" Elizabeth advised.

They stood by the fence and marveled at the rich color of the flamingos before Elizabeth spoke and cracked everyone up. She placed her hand on her stomach, "What do you think, Rosebud; do you like the flamingos?"

"Rosebud?" Jack simply shook his head.

The group continued walking until they reached the elephant enclosure. Elephants of all sizes roamed the fenced in area, and Elizabeth was fascinated by them. As Rosa, Mookie and Jack walked on, Elizabeth stood by the fence watching a baby elephant.

"Are you ready to go?" Jack asked as he walked back and took her hand.

"Look at that baby, Jack," she commented as the baby swung it's trunk around in circles.

"Yeah, that's cute," he stated, clearly unfazed by the moment.

"Do you know what that is?" she asked him.

"Is it a baby elephant that you're naming our daughter after?" he teased her.

"No, of course not," she stated as she looked back again at the animal. Watching as it continually spun it's trunk around in circles she stated, "That's what a girl would do if she had a penis for a day…"

Jack wanted to laugh so badly but he was doing his best to contain himself. However, Elizabeth was so tickled by her observation that had she been able to get up without assistance, she'd have been rolling on the ground laughing.

"You're just full of yourself since that guy gave you that compliment," Jack stated.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" she asked.

"Maybe a little; aren't you the least bit jealous of the women who approached us?"

"No…"

"Why…?"

"Jack, I know you love me…" she admitted.

"See, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I don't care who you put in front of me, I only have eyes for you," he stated as he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.

"I believe that, and I feel the same way," she stated. "Are you ready to move on?" she asked as Jack turned back around to watch the baby elephant spin her appendage to the delight of all those within view.

He took her hand and they continued walking, catching up with Mookie and Rosa as they stood a comfortable distance away from a beehive. Passing by the bees, snakes and buzzards, the group kept walking until they reached the Grizzly and Panda bear enclosures.

The four of them stood by the fence and watched as one Grizzly bear played with a blue ball, while another chewed on a bone.

"Oh my gosh, look at his nails," Rosa commented.

"Looks like he needs a trim," Elizabeth replied.

"Do you think maybe someone got too close?" Jack laughed as he watched the bear gnaw on the long bone.

"Oh no; I think I've seen enough here," Elizabeth stated as she heard someone suggest that their friend hold the bone for the bear.

Elizabeth started down the road to the Panda enclosure. Even with a decent head start, everyone in her group, a woman pushing a stroller and an elderly couple all passed her.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he helped her up the hill.

"I think Quinn's feet are pushing against my lungs," she stated as she stopped to catch her breath. She leaned against him as she felt the baby readjust herself.

Finally, as her breathing improved Jack suggested, "Can you make it up the hill to the Pandas? There's a bench and you can take a seat for a while to rest."

"I'm fine Jack. I feel better now," she responded as they continued their trek up the remainder of the hill.

Once they made it up the hill, they again met up with Mookie and Rosa. Feeling tired Elizabeth took a seat on the bench.

Rosa walked over and took a seat beside her, "Are you okay?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear that Kenzie is sitting on my lungs," Elizabeth stated as she slowly took a deep breath.

"Preston did that several times. It's hard because you can be fine one minute and then they shift and all of a sudden you can't breathe," Rosa stated, understanding completely Elizabeth's dilemma.

"Thank you, honey," Elizabeth stated as Jack walked up and handed her a bottle of water and a cup of fruit that he'd purchased at the vendor who's cart was across the service road from them.

Leaning against the back of the bench, Elizabeth glanced into the Panda pen. Taking a drink from her bottle of water, and eating a strawberry, a piece of cantaloupe, and a couple of grapes, she observed the Panda leaning his or her back against a rock as it consumed a stalk of bamboo, "WOW, that's just about how I feel right now…" she stated as both women laughed.

After her rest, both couples took their time heading for the front entrance. Passing the Lion's den, they stopped and took a break unaware of the funniest video of the entire day that Jack was about to catch.

Two lions were walking along the edge of the their enclosure just inches from their pond when the one in front, paying no attention to his surroundings, stepped off the ledge and did a nose dive into the water.

"Please tell me you got that on video…" Elizabeth called out to Jack.

"Got it…" Jack stated as he pulled it up and handed his phone to her.

Watching the short video over and over again she continued to laugh until they had made their way out into the parking lot.

Elizabeth and Rosa waited at the front entrance as Jack and Mookie walked out into the parking lot to retrieve the Jeep. Twenty five minutes later they pulled up to the front.

"I'm glad you went to get the car; I had no idea it was so far out," Elizabeth stated.

"Well, we were out there but Mookie and I had to talk baseball with the family of Padres fans parked next to us," Jack explained as he opened the door for the ladies.

"Did you convert them?" Rosa asked.

"No," Jack blurted out, "But at least they didn't kill us."

It was now late afternoon when they pulled into the parking lot at Duke's. The valet took the keys from Mookie as Jack helped the women out of the Jeep and both couples headed for the entrance.

Standing at the front door to greet the guests was Kathy Kohner Zuckerman, the one and only Gidget. Elizabeth reintroduced herself to Mrs. Zuckerman, who immediately remembered her. It wasn't because Elizabeth had made such an impression, but because her family is big Dodgers fans, so Jack was well known around her home.

At Jack's request, she seated the group at a table by the window where they enjoyed the view of the blue skies and calm waters while eating their crab cakes, seafood salad sandwich, a chicken salad sandwich and seafood tacos.

Following their meal, they stepped outside and over to the boardwalk area to the side of the building. As entertainment, two island girls performed a Hawaiian dance as guests clapped and the waves crashed on shore behind them.

Elizabeth's eyes moved between Jack and the women, certain in her heart that he loved her, but just as certain that he'd find them attractive and unable to keep from staring.

As the girls' hips swayed from side to side, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice their flat stomachs, ease of movement, beautiful smiles and ability to dance through a song without losing their breath. What she also noticed was Jack staring off in the distance watching the waves rushing the shore.

Elizabeth placed her hand on his as he turned back to face her, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am; I was just watching to see if there were any dolphins out today," he replied.

"Did you see any?"

"No, are you ready to go? I think you need some rest," he stated as he took her hand.

"Did you see the dancers? They're really good…" she asked as she pointed in their direction.

"Yeah, I saw them and their good, but it's not the kind of dancing I like," he quickly responded.

She knew he loved her, but also assumed that the dancers would have caught his eye. When they didn't, she asked, "You didn't like their dancing?"

"That's not what I meant," Jack stated before being interrupted by Mookie.

"Are you guys ready to go?" knowing that Elizabeth was tired Mookie took Rosa's hand and started for the valet stand.

By the time Jack and Elizabeth made their way around to the front of the building, Mookie's rental Jeep was waiting on them.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the Thornton's driveway. The consensus was that the day, though long had been a great success.

"Do you feel like taking a walk Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" he asked as everyone exited the vehicle.

"I just want to feel the ocean breeze, and smell the salt air," she replied.

Jack tossed Mookie the house keys, took Elizabeth's hand and started around the house, down the path and out onto the beach.

They walked a short distance before taking a seat on a rock not far from their home.

"Ariel and I had a wonderful time today Jack, thank you for going with us," she stated as his arm around her shoulders pulled her close, and she felt him lips press against the top of her head.

Jack laughed, "How many names have you used today?"

"I don't know, but none of them seem to fit. I'll keep searching."

Jack stood up and faced her, "You know earlier when we were talking about dancing, and I said that their kind of dancing wasn't my favorite?"

"I remember…"

He held out his hand, "Elizabeth, dancing with you is my favorite. Right now I'd like to dance with my two favorite girls."

" _ **Perfect answer,"**_ she thought. "We don't have any music," she reminded him.

"Just a second," he pulled his phone from his pocket, pushed a few buttons, and "All of Me" by John Legend began to play…

 _ **What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

 _ **My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you**_

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

 _ **My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
Give me all of you**_

A short distance away, Mookie and Rosa watched from the family room balcony door.

"Honey, we need to find a place of our own out here. I know they'll insist on us staying, but they need their privacy," Rosa mentioned to which Mookie agreed.

 _ **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard**_

 _ **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you**_

 _ **I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you**_

As the song ended, Jack knelt down and kissed Elizabeth's stomach. "I am truly a blessed man. Come on; let me get you and Addison back home…"

"Addison, that's a beautiful name. Is that your pick?" she asked as his arm around her body held her close on their walk back home.

"Well, I guess when in Rome…"

"But Jack, we're in LA."

"Well, you know what I mean; you're trying out names, so I figured I might as well do it too. And to answer your question, I do like Addison."

When Jack and Elizabeth returned to the house, their guests had already retired for the evening. The light above the staircase was the only one on, and the upstairs was dark and quiet.

Elizabeth took his hand and started for the stairs. "Aren't you too tired?" he asked.

Elizabeth stepped back toward him; "I'm never too tired to make love to my husband. But, then again, you do have a game tomorrow and if you don't want tooooo…" she squealed as he picked her up and started up the stairs.

"Jack, put me down. I'm way too heavy for you to carry; you're going to hurt yourself," she demanded as he carefully placed her feet on the fifth step.

He quickly responded, "If anything, making love to you enhances my game." With his hands on her waist to stabilize her, they continued up the stairs, forgetting about their houseguests and his pending game while discarding pieces of clothing along the way.

By the time they entered their bedroom, both of their pairs of jeans were left on the stairs, their shirts were draped haphazardly along the banister, and Elizabeth's bra hung on the outside door knob of their room.

Jack was completely naked by the time he reached the bed, carefully pulling the covers back as Elizabeth slipped underneath. He slid in beside her, covering them with the comforter to keep her warm. However, as their bodies touched, the extra warmth was not necessary as they both felt the fire burning from within.

Jack lay beside her, realizing that with each time they made love, allowances needed to be made due to the changes in her body. It was almost like getting to know her all over again; those things that she used to enjoy, no longer excited her as before, and those touches that she didn't care for, she now craved.

His hand trailed down her neck, across her shoulder and then down her arm linking with hers as their finger entwined. His lips met hers; they were soft, wet, and warm, and as her hand moved across his body, he moaned as the passion of his kisses quickly intensified.

His lips moved passed her mouth, down her chin, onto her neck and between her breasts. Her back arched as his tongue brushed across one of her nipples, immediately leaving it stiff and hard. His hand caressed the other breast as his thumb and forefinger rolled her nipple between them.

Her head rolled back and she moaned softly as her hand feathered through his hair, resting on the back of his head and pulling him closer. Her hand moved down his body, stopping and resting along his hip.

Jack rolled over on his back and Elizabeth pressed her lips against his chest as she worked her way down his body. Her hands kneaded his skin as she moved downward, reaching passed his hips and finding his firm, and erect shaft.

Her eyes caught his as her mouth opened and her lips covered him. Slowly her hand and mouth worked in unison as she watched his eyes close. She felt his hips roll toward her, away and then back again as his gentle moans proved that she currently held the key to his pleasure. Her tongue gently brushed across the tip as she felt his body shudder.

He took hold of her upper arm, "I want you," he whispered as he helped her lay back, making certain that she was comfortable. A pillow placed under her hips had been found to make their lovemaking easier for him and much more enjoyable for her.

Like a predatory animal, he started at her feet, climbing upward, kissing his way up her legs as his tongue traced along her skin. His fingers prodded the skin on the outside of her upper thighs; slipping through the waistband of her panties, he pulled them down her long shapely legs. She felt his warm breath on her as her legs separated.

His hand slipped between her thighs; she moaned; a half sob of pleasure as he touched her delicate, aching flesh. She was lost in him; the man who she originally wouldn't give the time of day, but now she couldn't live without.

All she could feel was his touch and all that she knew was the heat that was blazing through her body. She was quite aware of her own need as his warm breath, wet tongue and strong hands consumed her.

He brought her to the brink as her pelvis rose from the bed seemingly seeking something in the air; her feet pointed, much like a dancer's; her toes curled, and her body rippled on the satin sheets, much like a wave on the ocean.

Jack wasn't certain if being pregnant made her feel everything more completely, or if she was simply becoming more intimately comfortable with him. He certainly had no complaints with any of the times they had been together, but if how he felt was anything comparable to her; he knew that neither of them could get enough of the other.

He lay beside her and with his hands on the slope of her hips; he gently helped her as she positioned herself on top of him. Feeling her weight against him had him antsy, wanting her, rolling his hips as he slowly and gently pressed inside her.

Resting on her knees as she straddled his body, her thighs cradled his hips. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She said nothing but the smile on her face told him everything he needed to know. Her hips rolled enthusiastically forward and back, matching his rhythm with each amazing stroke. As she pressed closer, he moved deeper inside her, much to the satisfaction of both of them.

As her internal muscles contracted, his speed slowed, wanting to draw out this miracle that was their love. Feeling as though he needed to be closer to her, he rolled her over on her back, the pillow positioned under her hips; he settled between her legs as he carefully pressed inside.

Resting on his knees, his speed and the intensity of his thrusts started slow. Her head rolled back and her eyes closed as inch by inch her body absorbed him. His strokes became harder and more powerful, yet he remained very in tune with her body and sounds as to not cause her discomfort.

Sparked by desire as he hit just the right spot, her back arched, and she lost control of her senses. As her orgasm rolled up through her body, warm and completely consuming her, his rhythm remained rapid, several more times he pressed deeper.

Consumed like a wildfire, she felt branded by him as they melted into one with each of them releasing a moan of satisfaction before he fell beside her on the bed.

He pulled the comforter over them as she lay on her side; her pregnant tummy pressed against him as her head rested comfortably on his damp chest. His fingers ran softly across her bare back as his lips placed tender kissed on the top of her head in between attempts to catch his breath.

As their breathing calmed, Jack and Elizabeth drifted off to sleep, each one holding securely onto the other.

As the sun began to rise, Elizabeth woke. She carefully pulled back the covers as to not awaken Jack. She lost her balance and brushed up against the bed as she bent down to pick up her panties from off the floor and struggled to slip them on. Maybe it was because she was still groggy, or possibly it was _**"Delilah, I think you grew overnight,"**_ she thought to herself. She balanced herself and then grabbed a lightweight quilt from the chair in their room before stepping out on the balcony to watch the sun rise.

Standing at the railing, one hand on her stomach and the other for support, she began to softly sing a song she'd sung nearly every day since finding out she was pregnant, unaware that she had completely committed it to memory… (I Will be Here by Steven Chapman)

 _ **Tomorrow morning if you wake up,  
And the sun does not appear  
I, I will be here**_

 _ **If in the dark we lose sight of love,  
Hold my hand, and have no fear  
Cause I, I will be here**_

 _ **I will be here when you feel like being quiet  
When you need to speak your mind,  
I will listen and  
I will be here when the laughter turns to cryin'  
Through the winning, losing and tryin'  
We'll be together 'cause I will be here**_

Jack approached the balcony door; leaning against the frame he stood motionless, tears rolling down his cheeks, listening to the angel sing, his angel…

 _ **Tomorrow morning if you wake up,  
And the future is unclear  
I, I will be here  
As sure as seasons are made for change,  
Our lifetime's are made for years  
So I, I will be here**_

 _ **I will be here and you can cry on my shoulder,  
When the mirror tells us we're older,  
I will hold you and  
I will be here to watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here**_

 _ **I will be true to the promise I have made  
To you and to the One who gave you to me**_

 _ **I, I will be here**_

 _ **And just as sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetime's are made for years  
So I, I will be here we'll be together**_

 _ **I will be here**_

She wiped her eyes as Jack walked up behind her. Startled when he wrapped his arms around her waist, she quickly settled when she realized it was him.

"That was a beautiful song," he whispered as he leaned in, his warm breath tickling her ear.

She turned around, her pregnant tummy keeping them apart. She looked down, apparently embarrassed, "I've been worried…"

"About the baby…?"

"No, well yes, I always worry about her, but I've been worried about us."

"Elizabeth, why are you worried about us?" he asked before remembering some of the comments she'd made at the zoo.

"Jack, I love you, and I know you love me too, but I also know that men are turned on by what excites them…"

"Where is this going Elizabeth?"

"I know we've been together, and I've assumed you were happy, but then I see all of these beautiful women flocking to you, and my mind tells me otherwise."

"Eliz-a-beth, you are what excites me…"

"Jack, please just let me finish, okay…?"

"Go ahead…"

"My mind tells me that you couldn't possibly want a woman whose stomach reaches you well before the rest of her, or someone who can barely see her feet without bending over, but…"

"Elizabeth, you mean everything to me…"

"I know, and I want to thank you for last night; it was wonderful and…"

He pressed his lips to hers, immediately quieting her, "What do I have to say to prove to you that no matter what, you are the most beautiful, sexy, and desirable woman I have met or will ever meet?"

"I think last night did it…"

With both of them standing on the balcony, each one wrapped in their own blanket, Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed, "Our clothes…"

They both walked inside the room and realizing that in their haste and excitement last night, their clothing was off before they made it into their room. They quickly dressed and casually stepped out of their room only to find their clothes folded and stacked just outside their bedroom door.

"Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed…" Elizabeth whispered as Jack picked up the clothes and tossed them into their room.

Finding the downstairs empty, they stepped out onto the lower level balcony and observed Mookie and Rosa holding hands and walking along the shoreline.

"I don't think I can look them in the eye," she commented.

"Don't be silly; they may have been doing the same thing last night," he teased.

A short while later, Jack and Elizabeth were enjoying a cup of coffee when Mookie and Rosa walked back into the house.

Jack and Mookie stepped into the living room to discuss the afternoon game against the Atlanta Braves leaving the women alone in the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice time?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosa walked over and whispered, "Apparently not as nice a time as you had…you go girl!"

Elizabeth leaned in, "I'm embarrassed, I'm sorry that you had to find our stuff, but thanks for folding it."

"Embarrassed…? What have you got to be embarrassed about? You have a man who has eyes for you and only you. He loves you completely, Elizabeth, and I'd consider you to be one lucky lady," Rosa explained, immediately placing her friend at ease.

"Oh," Rosa continued, "Mookie didn't see anything, so it's just between you and me."

As both couples changed for the game, Rosa advised Mookie not to say anything to Jack about their plans to move out.

"Okay, my lips are sealed," he responded. "But I don't know how long we can keep it quiet."

"I know; I just don't want to say anything today, okay?"

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"No, of course not. I just don't want them to feel uncomfortable or think they've done anything to make us want to leave," she replied.

Elizabeth and Rosa walked together to the Wives' Section behind home plate. Elizabeth introduced her to all of the women she knew, with a few new girlfriends making their first and possibly only appearance.

Jack's exceptional game statistics on the day following making love to Elizabeth continued. He now fully believed in this new tradition, but wasn't so sure that it was the sex part alone, as he was certain that the magical part in this equation was and would always be, Elizabeth.

On this occasion he had a single, a double, one out on a fly ball to left field, but then batted in the bottom of the ninth and hit a grand slam home run, bringing the Dodgers up four runs and a final winning score of 4-3.

As Jack cleared third base, his teammates gathered behind the Atlanta Braves catcher, Tyler Flowers, and the celebration began as Jack was lifted in the air once he'd made the required tap on home plate.

At the end of May and with this win, the Dodgers record, 43-18, increased their lead to three games over the second place San Francisco Giants.

Elizabeth and Rosa were waiting by the exit gate when Jack and Mookie walked out of the locker room. Elizabeth could barely see the top of Jack's head as the fans, old and young, male and female, converged on him for autographs, and from what she observed, he happily obliged.

Elizabeth watched as Jack squatted down placing himself at eye level with two small boys who were apparently friends, each of whom seemed to idolize him. One had a foul ball that his father had caught which Jack quickly signed.

Seeing the other child with nothing but a program, "Wait right here," Jack stated as he rushed back into the locker room. He returned a few moments later with another baseball which he also signed. He smiled as both boys and their fathers thanked him for his generosity before they proceeded out into the parking lot.

As he closed the distance between him and Elizabeth, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are such a kind and compassionate man. I'm so lucky to have you…"

Weeks passed; Jack hired a company to come in and paint the nursery a mint green color with grey baseboards and white around the window frames. Where they planned to place the white six drawer dresser, shooting stars were stenciled on the wall. Above where the white crib with the attached dressing table containing two drawers would be placed, stars and a crescent moon were stenciled on the wall. Just above the crib where their precious angel will be sleeping was reserved a spot where Jack intended to hang a picture of Elizabeth with the baby as a surprise for her.

While Elizabeth and Rosa spent the day shopping for baby and nursery room essentials, the furniture arrived and thankfully was carried up the stairs by the deliverymen.

When Elizabeth arrived home, Jack was surprised that she had enough room in her car for Rosa, as bag after bag, after box were removed and carried inside.

While shopping, Elizabeth purchased clothes, including "Delilah's coming home outfit," stuffed animals, a circular off white rug, a lamp with stars on the shade, and large "ABC" letters that she intended to hang on the wall.

With all of the excitement taking place as they prepared for the arrival of their first child, Mookie and Rosa surprised them when they found a place of their own just two blocks away. It wasn't on the water, but they were told to use Jack and Elizabeth's driveway to park and enjoy the beach anytime they wanted.

Mookie and Rosa didn't have much at the Thornton's home, but when they left, it was still sad. However, if Elizabeth were to admit it, it was a blessing too. Although each couple gave the other privacy, it was still the idea that someone else was in the home. Knowing that Mookie and Rosa were just down the street made the arrangements quite acceptable for Elizabeth.

Several months passed; The Dodgers had played catch up in July with the Giants, and their record was now 99-38, with the Dodgers carrying a 3 game lead.

As the days in August were quickly being marked off the calendar, Elizabeth's due date was approaching. Jack was thankful that Elizabeth had Rosa in town with her when he was traveling, but it still made being away from her difficult.

Elizabeth had been making her weekly appointments with her OB-GYN, since the beginning of July, and when Jack couldn't go, Rosa was usually available. Having been to the doctor on the first Tuesday in August, it was now Friday and Jack was in Baltimore with the team playing the Orioles. The team was expected back on Tuesday afternoon, but Jack made arrangements for a private jet so he could get home in time for her next OB-GYN appointment.

Feeling some minor cramping she called the doctor's office and was advised to come in.

"Hey are you busy?" Elizabeth asked when Rosa answered her phone.

"I'm waiting to go back for my dental thing…remember; I have that root canal procedure today."

"Oh, that's right; I'm sorry. Let me know how it goes," Elizabeth stated. "I'll talk to you later."

"Do you need something?" Rosa called out but the call had already disconnected.

"Mrs. Wilson, will you come with me?" the dental hygienist requested as Rosa turned off her phone and stuck it in her purse.

An hour later, Elizabeth sat in the office of her OB-GYN, nervous, scared and feeling quite alone. Taken back to Exam Room #2, Elizabeth received a full evaluation, even though the same had been done just three days prior.

She was advised that her vitals were normal, with the exception of a slightly elevated blood pressure which the doctor attributed to "White Coat Hypertension." She was sent on her way with several information sheets regarding Braxton Hicks contractions, and her next appointment was scheduled for the following Friday.

"Well, if you have any other concerns before next Friday, call the office," the doctor advised.

"What about the contractions…?"

"Well, make sure you stay well hydrated, because dehydration is a contributing factor in extended Braxton Hicks contractions. Rhythmic breathing will help with the discomfort, or lying on you left side. Also, if you are uncomfortable, a slight change in movement will sometimes make the contractions disappear," her doctor explained.

Before the doctor left the room Elizabeth asked, "How will I know when the contractions I feel now are no longer Braxton Hicks and are the real thing?"

The doctor closed the door and turned back around to face Elizabeth, "The Braxton Hicks contractions don't lead to birth. The real contractions are much more intense and you will usually feel pain in your abdomen. The Braxton Hicks contractions are uncomfortable, but usually not painful." Seeing the concern on Elizabeth's face she added, "If your contractions are coming regularly every ten minutes or you have more than six contractions in an hour, head to the hospital."

That evening when Jack called, she told him about her impromptu appointment with the doctor and why.

"Are you having contractions?" he asked, his tone was clearly elevated and his concern was duly noted.

"No; well yes, but it's a different kind of contraction and it doesn't lead to delivery. I still have three…"

"I'm packing up and I'll be home by morning. I'll call Rosa and get her to stay with you…" he was adamant.

"Jack…Jack…JACK," she had to yell into the phone to get his attention.

"What…"

"I'm fine. The contractions stopped earlier today and the doctor gave me some things to do to alleviate the discomfort," she advised. "I'll call Rosa, so please stay. You have obligations with the team…"

"I have an obligation to you."

"I understand Jack, but I'm feeling fine right now, so please, stay, win some games and I'll see you on Tuesday, she pleaded. "Oh, and my next appointment isn't until next Friday, so if you want to fly back with the team that's fine, and I'll pick you up."

"Well, I'll be in at 5am on Tuesday morning. You rest and I'll get a car," he assured her.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you and Beatrice…"

"Don't you mean Colette?"

"I can't keep up with you," he remarked.

Elizabeth giggled, "What happened to Addison?"

"You know, I'm thinking that we may need to take a look at her before we name her."

"Jack, she isn't a puppy…"

He released a soft laugh, "I know that, but I'm thinking maybe her name will come to us when we see her."

"Do you want me to call Rosa for you?" he asked.

"Are you thinking that I won't?" she replied. "Don't worry; I'll call her in the morning."

For the next several days, Elizabeth felt as though she'd just hung up the phone with Jack when it would ring again. The first question out of his mouth was always the same… "Are you having contractions?"

She was thankful for this man in her life you loved her dearly, but quietly giggled at his expectant father nervousness. She quickly realized that she had nothing to tease him about, for she was jumping at the slightest twinge, wondering if she'd know the difference between Braxton Hicks and real labor contractions.

On Tuesday morning, Jack arrived home early as expected, and immediately ran upstairs. Quietly he slipped into the room and walked toward the bed. He found it odd that she was sleeping on his side, but smiled at the thought that she must have wanted to be close to him.

Wanting to hold her, he slipped off his shoes, socks, and jeans and shirt and grabbed his flannel pajama pants that were hanging on the back of the chair and pulled them on. Gently he slid into bed and scooted over toward her.

"Are you cold?" he whispered as her body was completely covered. Scooting over he felt her body against his, "Here let me warm you up…"

Just as his arm went around her waist, Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom and Rosa sat up in bed.

Jack's eyes were large like saucers, "Whoa," he yelled out. I…I…I'm…sorry. Honest, I thought yo…you were Elizabeth…" he jumped out of bed, "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry…Elizabeth, I thought it was you. Rosa, I'm so, so sorry," he continued to repeat.

Both women laughed before Rosa mentioned, "Well, I guess I've done my job here. She slipped out of bed, grabbed her bag and headed for the guest bathroom.

After the door closed, Jack released a hard breath before taking a seat on the side of the bed. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I knew she was here, but I just didn't know that she was right in here."

"Well Jack, once you called her, and by the way, I had already called her, she was too afraid to leave me alone," she explained.

Things were uncomfortable for Jack until later in the day when both couples met for movie night at the Thornton's. Elizabeth filled two large bowls with popcorn, but accidently dumped one in the sink.

Rosa helped her clean it up before commenting, "We can share the other one. After all, we've already shared your husband."

"Excuse me…?" Mookie responded.

Once the story was retold, and Mookie suggested that Jack share Elizabeth with him, joking that "It's only fair," they all laughed and it was never to be brought up again.

It was now Saturday night, the second week in August, and Elizabeth still had two weeks before she was due. That morning she woke; she didn't feel well, but couldn't pinpoint what was different.

"Hey, I think I'm going to stay home today," she stated when she walked down the stairs and found Jack standing at the back door drinking a glass of orange juice.

"What's wrong…?" he placed his glass on the counter as he rushed over to her. "Sit down honey. Should I call the doctor? That's stupid Jack, of course I should call the doctor," he rambled as he fumbled for his phone, dropping it, only to pick it up and drop it again.

"Honey…HONEY," she called out finally getting his attention. "No, it's not contractions. I just feel different, so I think I'll stay home today, okay?"

"No, I can't leave you here alone. I'll call the coach and tell him that I'll be out today," he stated as his nervous hands on the phone attempted to dial.

She placed her hand over his, "Jack, you can't be out today. The team is depending on you."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm not leaving you here…" his voice was emotional, and his tone was adamant.

"Okay, I'll go," she stated as she walked upstairs and slipped into a short sleeve maxi dress with pink and purple flower designs in honor of "Rachel."

As they pulled into the parking lot of Dodgers Stadium, Jack pulled over to the side, near of beautiful patch of greenery and wildflowers.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Will you do me a favor and let me take a picture of you by the flowers?" he asked.

"What; what for…?"

"Don't ask me why, but somehow it's just beautiful here, and so are you; I need a picture of you there…today," he was demanding, but in a gentle way.

Not feeling her prettiest, and really having no desire to be there, let alone have her picture taken, she opened the car door. He was by her side before she had one foot on the asphalt, held out his hand and helped her out.

"Stand sideways so we can see Everly…" he suggested.

"Everly…how is it that you come up with great names?" she responded, finally finding the energy to smile.

With the picture taken, he helped her back into the car and they drove up to the gate.

"What now, Jack?"

Jack rolled down Elizabeth's window, "Hey Ryan," he called out to one of the groundskeepers.

"Hey Jack…what's up?"

"Would you do me a favor and stay with Elizabeth until I park the car. She's not feeling great and I don't want her alone," he stated.

"Sure," he stated as he opened Elizabeth's door.

"Man, I feel like a child…"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry; I just want you to be safe…"

Jack started to pull away before stopping again. He shut off the engine, grabbed the keys and got out. Tossing the keys to Ryan, "Better yet, will you park the car for me and I'll take Elizabeth inside?"

"Oh man, sure," Ryan stated as he slipped behind the wheel and pulled away from the gate.

Jack and Elizabeth walked to the Wives' Section and he sat with her until third baseman standout, Justin Turner's wife, Kourtney walked in and took her seat one row above them.

"Hey Kourtney, would you do me a favor and stay here with Elizabeth until Rosa arrives? She's feeling a little off and I don't want her to be alone," he asked. He was concerned and simply doing it for that reason; Elizabeth, however, felt much like an adult with a babysitter.

"Jack, I don't need anyone to watch me; I'm fine," she stated.

"Humor me…" he kissed her on the cheek before heading to the locker. Before turning the corner he stopped and turned around, " _ **God I love you,"**_ he whispered.

"I love you too," Rosa teased.

"Funny… hey, keep an eye on her. She's not happy that I'm asking everyone to watch her, but she feels funny today, and I don't want her to be alone."

"I'm on it," Rosa stated as Jack left for the locker room and Rosa took her seat beside Elizabeth.

The game, an important one against the Giants, started and as usual, the vendors made regular passes through the Wives' Section. Normally, Elizabeth would be seen munching on something. But this time she wanted nothing; no peanuts, no popcorn, and not a World Famous Dodger Dog. She did, however, agree to a bottle of water, of which she consumed very little.

Elizabeth continued to readjust herself in her seat, causing Rosa some concerns. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call someone? I can get the team doctor over here…"

"No, I'll be fine. I still have two weeks to go before Brooklyn in due. I just feel kind of nauseous and crampy, but I'm sure it's just those Braxton Hicks contractions," Elizabeth responded. "Although, my doctor said there'd be a difference in how the contractions felt, so maybe it is something…"

Rosa stood up and walked over to the announcer's area, "Hey, can you call into the dugout and get the team doctor over here?"

"What's wrong?" the announcer asked.

"Maybe nothing, but Jack Thornton's wife is pregnant, and I think she needs to be checked out," she replied.

He was on the phone calling into the dugout before Rosa had even finished her request. "Hey, can you send Dr. Shafer over to the Wives' Section?"

"Okay, what's wrong?"

The announcer glanced out and observed the Dodgers, including Jack, taking the field in the top of the eighth inning, with the score tied at 1-1. "Thornton's wife isn't feeling well and she's pregnant," he advised.

"Well, I hope it's just that she's over-heated since I'm an orthopedic surgeon…babies aren't my specialty," Dr. Shafer advised.

"Well, I know that, but you are a doctor, and we'll call for an ambulance if you think we need one," the announcer advised.

"Go ahead and call one," he stated as he glanced over and could tell by the look on Elizabeth's face and her body movements that there was something wrong. "I'm on my way, but go ahead and get an ambulance dispatched.

Out in centerfield, Jack was oblivious to what was happening behind home plate. He could see Elizabeth, or better yet, he could see where she was sitting, but did not have a clear view.

So when Dr. Shafer arrived and began talking to her, as Elizabeth clenched her jaws and attempted to double over, it was apparent that the pain was increasing. "The paramedics are on the way."

"No, no, no, no, no…I still have a few weeks. She isn't ready yet…" Elizabeth was insistent.

"Well Elizabeth, I suspect that you are the one who isn't ready. It looks like the baby has other ideas…" Dr Shafer stated as the paramedics walked around the corner.

Still Jack could tell nothing from the outfield. However, when his coach called a time out and began waving Jack in, he didn't understand. It wasn't until he started toward the infield, and the entire infield lineup was yelling for him to hurry that he observed the red lights of the ambulance through the third base grandstand tunnel, and the stretcher and paramedics behind home plate.

He knew that having a baby was normal for women and that he shouldn't show her how worried he was. However, seeing the paramedics surround his wife made him feel as though his legs were stuck in quicksand, and no matter how hard he ran, she never seemed to get closer.

Jack passed Cody Bellinger who was on his way out to take his place in centerfield. He tossed his glove to the bat boy as he ran from the gate behind home plate and directly beside the Wives' Section.

None of the fans understood what was going on until they followed Jack and observed the paramedics talking to Elizabeth.

"Is she okay…?"

"Jack, I'm fine," she stated as her face scrunched up as a stronger contraction took hold. "You finish the game and I'll be fine…"

"I'm not leaving you…" Jack was uncompromising. "Are you prepared to take her to the hospital?" he asked the paramedic.

"Yes sir; I think it would be best," the paramedic replied.

As the two paramedics helped Elizabeth to her feet, Jack felt helpless. He didn't know what to do, and even if he did, his body was shaking so terribly that his assistance would have been futile.

As she stood, there was a pop and a gush as the ground around her was quickly saturated. "We're going to the hospital; Rainbow wants to meet her mom and dad," Elizabeth remarked.

As she was helped onto the stretcher, Jack asked, "We aren't stuck on Rainbow, are we?" As her body winced in pain, he quickly added, "We'll discuss that later…"

Elizabeth was wheeled out of the stadium. Holding her hand, Jack did not let go until he was advised that there was not room in the ambulance for him.

As the door closed, he waved. Her hand reached for his but the distance apart was too great. He watched the ambulance pull away and felt much like a small child being left by his mom on the first day of school; he was lost and scared.

"Come on; I'll drive you," Rosa stated as she took his keys and they headed for his car.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45- And Her Name Is

**_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the characters in this story. All rights go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any names or locations are simply for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 45- And Her Name Is…**_

The LA traffic on I-10 was no match for the red light, siren screeching ambulance as the vehicles parted the pavement, allowing them to quickly pass through. However, the same could not be said for Rosa. While driving Jack's car, the path closed, and they were stuck behind the typical stop and go, bumper to bumper traffic.

"Go around them," Jack uncharacteristically snapped.

"Go where…?" Rosa jump right back at him. "I'm sorry, Jack. I know you're worried, but getting us into an accident won't help anything."

"I'm sorry, Rosa. I should be in there with her."

"Yes, you should, but for some reason there wasn't room, so be thankful that people are letting them get through," her words reminded him that the situation could have been much worse.

"You're right; she'll get to the hospital, which is where she needs to be…but I should be holding her hand," he remarked as the tapping he continued on the window, showed his nervousness.

Jack turned to Rosa, "You know I got her in this situation…"

"Really? I had no idea," she teased.

"Funny; you know what I mean."

"I do, Jack, but I can tell you one thing…" she was doing her best to redirect his thoughts.

"What's that?"

"She's right where she wants to be. Maybe not in an ambulance, but Jack, she wants this baby. Women have them all the time; she's gonna be fine."

"I shouldn't have…I just shouldn't have…"

"What; you shouldn't have gotten her pregnant? I'm fairly certain that before the night is over she will tell you how much she hates you, or you did this to her, or something comparably harsh."

"She hates me…?"

"Jack, when we're in pain, we take it out on those we love the most, so be prepared."

"I don't think I can handle her telling me that she hates me."

"Jack, whatever she say, just brush it off, because I'm telling you, as fast as the words come out of her mouth, she will just as quickly forget she said them; I promise."

"I need to call everyone."

"Well, go ahead; you can't do anything else while we sit in traffic. Make your calls…" Rosa encouraged him. She observed his hand shake as he tried to pull up the contacts on his phone.

"Jack, don't you have hands free calling on this fancy car?"

"Oh right…" he replied as he pushed a button on his radio.

"Give a command…" the voice from his radio sounded.

"Call William Thatcher…mobile."

"Calling William Thatcher…"

"Hi Jack; is everything okay?"

"William, I wanted to let you know that Elizabeth is on her way to the hospital. She's in labor…" Jack advised his father-in-law, doing his best not to sound too concerned, although he was.

"Let me speak to her…"

"I'm sorry, but she's in an ambulance and I'm following," he stated, clearly wishing that he was in fact right behind the vehicle carrying her.

"An ambulance; Jack is she okay?"

"We were at the stadium and she went into labor. Her water broke and the ambulance was called."

"Grace…Jack is on the phone. Elizabeth is in labor," William yelled out to his wife. "We'll pack a few things and head for the airport. Please let us know how she's doing."

"Yes sir, I will…"

His next call was to his mother, "Mom…"

"Hey honey, I was thinking about you and Elizabeth coming out for dinner on your next free night."

"Mom…"

"When is your next free night?"

"MOM…Elizabeth is in an ambulance on her way to the hospital."

"Oh no honey, what happened?"

"She went into labor, but the baby isn't due for a few more weeks…"

Rosa put her hand on his arm, when he turned his head to face her she whispered, "two weeks isn't really early. She's going to be fine; I just know it."

Back to his call with his mother, she was talking, but he'd missed some of what she'd said.

"Jack, are you there?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"I'm on my way, which hospital?"

"Cedar Sinai…"

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

When the ambulance pulled into Cedar Sinai Medical Center, the stretcher carrying Elizabeth was carefully removed from the back. As they rushed her in through the Emergency Room entrance, passed the main desk, through the swinging doors, and into an exam room, her contractions had intensified, and were now only a few minutes apart

She was scared, and in a great deal of pain, more than she ever dreamed possible. She watched as gadgets were attached to her body to monitor not only her, but the vitals of her unborn child.

"Is my husband here yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, but if he checks in with the front desk, they'll let us know," the nurse advised.

"Can you check; I really need him here," Elizabeth asked as her next contraction took hold and she grabbed onto the bed railing and held tight until the pain eased.

"I can't leave you, but I'll call the desk," Amanda, Elizabeth's nurse advised. She picked up the receiver in the exam room and called the ER desk, "Hi Deb, I'm checking to see if Mr. Thornton has shown up yet?"

"If he has, he hasn't checked in. I'll send him back when he gets here," the desk receptionist advised.

Although the ambulance arrived at the hospital well ahead of Jack and Rosa, it certainly didn't take them "Days" to get there like Jack frustratingly remarked as they pulled into the parking lot.

He exited the car and sprinted to the ER entrance, leaving Rosa in the parking lot practically eating his dust. As the doors opened and he rushed inside, only then did he realize that he was still wearing his Dodgers uniform as the looks of surprise covered the faces of those sitting in the waiting room.

"Oh my gosh, you must be the Mr. Thornton they're waiting for… I mean, you're Jack Thornton. My husband is a big fan…" Deb commented as Jack nearly slid into the desk.

"Yes I am…my wife, Elizabeth…"

"Yes sir, just go through those swinging doors," she stated and he was through the doors before she could even finish her directions.

"My wife…" he called out as he reached the nurse's desk.

"You're Jack Thornton…" the nurse stated as if he didn't already know. Her acknowledgement had others peeking out of exam rooms, and it was one of the few times that he wished that he was an electrician, or teacher, or better yet, a doctor.

"Yes, that's me, but I need to find my wife, Elizabeth. She's in labor…"

"Oh, right…she's in the exam room all the way at the end on the left," the nurse advised, as she watched him run down the hall. _**"Mmm, I love a man in uniform."**_

"Elizabeth," he called out as he rushed into her room. Finding her clutching the bed railings and grimacing in pain, his heart sank.

She was so in tune with the happenings within her body that his arrival went completely unnoticed.

As the nurse monitored hers and "Ariel's" vitals, Jack stood by the other side of the bed. He reached for her hand, and as she squeezed harder, he realized at that moment how strong she actually was.

"Can you give her something?" he asked.

"The anesthesiologist will be in shortly to do the epidural," the nurse replied.

"Why can't he come now; she's in pain?" Jack felt helpless as she again squeezed his hand.

"He's in surgery…"

"In a hospital this size he's the only anesthesiologist?" Jack's voice was taking on a stern tone.

"No sir, but with the flu going around, we're doing the best we can. I've called the doctor and he's on his way," the nurse added, just as a handsome young man in a white coat entered the room.

"Well Elizabeth… I'm Austin Johnson; your doctor for the evening. What do you say we help this baby into the world?"

"So, are you doing this without an epidural?" he asked.

"I wasn't planning to. If I'd known it would be this painful, I'd have had the epidural done at conception…" Elizabeth stated as Jack, assuming she was joking, softly laughed, stopping immediately when she glared in his direction.

"Where's the anesthesiologist?" Dr. Johnson asked the nurse.

"I have a call in, but he was tied up in surgery."

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Dr. Barton…" the nurse replied.

"Oh good, Jimmy is one of the best," Dr. Johnson responded.

Dr. Johnson sat on the stool at the end of the bed. With her legs bent and in the stirrups, he completed his first exam, "You are dilating, but it isn't time to push yet. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ordinarily, Elizabeth would have felt uncomfortable in this vulnerable situation with a man she did not know. However, as each contraction took a grip on her body, she would have gladly welcomed the janitor into her room as long as he was able to help her.

Dr. Johnson started for the door but before leaving, he called the nurse over to him.

"Yes sir," the nurse waited for instructions.

"I have another patient to check on, but I'll be right back. I'll see if I can track down Dr. Barton."

Elizabeth watched as the doctor and nurse quietly spoke before he left the room, and she returned to the monitors beside Elizabeth.

Given a cup of ice chips, Jack lovingly fed them to her. Spoonful, after spoonful, after spoonful, they were placed at her lips.

As the last spoonful spilled down onto the front of her hospital gown, she snapped at Jack, "Could you wait until I finish what you gave me before…"

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to help," he quietly responded.

As another contraction took hold she stared at him with steely eyes, "I think you've done enough here, don't you?" she stated but as the words passed her lips they also left her memory; that was until the next contraction hit… "I hate you right now and don't you ever think that you're touching me again…"

Thankful to have had the conversation with Rosa, he could only hope that she would, in fact forget everything once the baby arrived.

She seemed to focus on the clock hanging on the wall, repeating that she needed to push. However, as Dr. Johnson stepped back into the room, washed his hands and slipped into gloves, her vaginal exam caught everyone by surprise as he snapped, "Not yet…"

Suddenly Elizabeth seemed to scream out in pain as Jack felt his chest tighten. Dr. Johnson was quickly barking out orders as Elizabeth's bed was being rolled toward the door.

Elizabeth was scared; she was completely focused on the pain to the exclusion of everything else around her.

"What's going on?" Jack barely released the words as he felt as though the wind had been knocked from his body.

Elizabeth observed the doctor pull Jack off to the side, "Is something wrong?" she asked as another sharp pain grabbed hold of her.

Jack stood motionless…

"Mr. Thornton, your wife has a prolapsed umbilical cord…"

"Well, fix it…whatever it costs, I have the money," Jack demanded, not even certain what it meant.

"It means that the umbilical cord has dropped through the cervix into her vagina ahead of the baby. She's pushing and…"

"Doctor…" the nurse called out. "The baby's heart rate is slowing."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time to discuss it. We need to deliver the baby immediately, so do we have your permission to do a c-section…?"

"I don't understand; are they okay?" Jack cried out, feeling nowhere near the strong man that the uniform he wore would imply. "Please, what's going on?"

"The prolapsed umbilical cord is cutting off the baby's oxygen. She's in distress; we have to go now…" the doctor motioned for Elizabeth's bed to be wheeled out. "Do we have your permission?"

"Of course…go…go…save them!" he yelled as he ran down the hall beside the hospital bed holding her hand.

Elizabeth was scared; the pain was periodically controlling her, but in this slight ease from the discomfort, all she knew was that something was wrong. "Jack, make them save the baby."

"Elizabeth…" Jack's voice was soft and weak.

"Promise me Jack; if something happens, you tell them to save the baby…"

"Elizabeth…I can't; I can't…"

As the door to the elevator opened and the bed was wheeled inside, Jack was advised that there was no room for him and Dr. Johnson would explain everything when the surgery was over.

As the doors started to close, Elizabeth yelled out, "Promise me Jack…Promise me…"

The door closed, "I can't…" he whispered as he collapsed on the bench.

"Mr. Thornton, are you okay?" the charge nurse asked as she handed him the authorization for surgery form to sign.

"No, my wife…" he looked at the elevator door, "Can you tell me something?"

"I'll help if I can," she responded.

"Looking at the form he asked, "What is this?" he pointed to the term Prolapsed Umbilical Cord.

The charge nurse took more time to explain the concerns for the condition. She advised that generally the mother is not at risk, but the baby, whose oxygen supply may be seriously reduced, needs to be delivered immediately.

"But Mr. Thornton," she continued, "Anytime you undergo a surgical procedure, there is always a chance of something going wrong."

"I know she needs the surgery; does it generally end up okay?" he asked.

"I can tell you that Dr. Johnson is very skilled. He's brought a lot of children into this world through c-sections, and the women have gone on to have other successful pregnancies," she stated. "Look, I can't tell you not to be worried, because I can tell that would be futile. What I can tell you is that if I was a man, and my wife needed a c-section, I'd be thankful that Dr. Johnson was my doctor."

Once Jack signed the authorization form, he was taken out to the surgical waiting area, and the charge nurse promised to find Rosa and bring her to him.

Luckily the waiting area was empty as Jack stood by the window. Thinking about the conversation he'd had with her father, and the promise Elizabeth wanted him to make to her, he realized how quickly his life had gone from excited anticipation to frantic concern.

Not certain that he'd be able to make a connection if the jet was in the air Jack still made the call he was dreading. "William…"

"Is the baby here already?" William asked.

"No sir; she's in surgery…"

"SURGERY; what happened?" William's tone although previously concerned, was now distraught.

"The umbilical cord slipped through the cervix and, well I don't know all the particulars, but the baby was in distress," Jack explained.

"Son, are you okay?"

"No sir…"

"Are you by yourself?"

"Rosa is in the hospital, but they haven't brought her to the waiting room yet."

"Jack, you're strong; no matter what happens, you need to be there for Elizabeth."

"Yes sir; I know, and I am…"

"We're on our way, and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay, fly safe…"

Jack's next call was to his mother, "Mom, Elizabeth is having a c-section…"

"Honey, are she and the baby okay?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know, mom; since it was an emergency, I couldn't be in there with her," he advised. "Mom, it's something about the umbilical cord prolapsing or something like that; it just sounds so bad…"

"She's in great hands, I'm sure. Jack, I left the house when you called before. I'm not far away; I'll be there soon," she advised.

"Okay mom…"

A few floors away, Elizabeth lay on an operating table, under anesthesia and completely unaware of what was happening. With the precision of his skilled surgeon's hands, Dr. Johnson performed the c-section, as everyone in attendance jumped in and immediately worked to save the child who at delivery was not breathing.

Staring out the window Jack was in his own world when Rosa was directed into the room. She walked over and startled him when she put her hand on his back, "Are you okay?"

He put his head in his hands, "Rosa, it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"What happened?" Rosa asked.

"She has a problem with the umbilical cord," he stated.

"Is it around the baby's neck?" she responded.

"Oh God, that can happen too? How do people go through this?" he held his hands up as he started pacing the room. "This was supposed to be a beautiful experience."

"Jack…Jack, look at me," Rosa demanded. Although she'd heard the fear in his voice, once he stopped and looked in her eyes, she also observed it on his face. "She's where she needs to be, Jack. She's gonna be fine."

Rosa had known Jack for a long time, and never had she seen him cry…until now.

"Rosa, if anything happens to either of them, I don't…"

"Stop it Jack," she placed her hands on his upper arms. "She's going to be fine. She's strong, and she went through Hell to bring this baby into the world. So you have faith; she and the baby are going to be fine."

"You're right; I know she'll be fine," he stated as he took a seat. "She just has to be," he whispered.

Jack was still sitting when Dr. Johnson walked in the room. His heart pounded as he jumped up uncertain how to read the doctor's face.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful, healthy, 7 pound 10 ½ ounce daughter," Dr. Johnson advised as he stuck his arm out to shake Jack's hand.

"My wife; how is she?" Jack asked, uncertain how the words were able to pass the massive lump in his throat.

"She's fine. She'll be in recovery before they take her down to her room," he advised.

Dr. Johnson pulled out his cell phone and pushed a few buttons eventually bringing up a picture. "Once we're able, we try to get a picture of the baby taking his or her first breaths, that way when a husband can't be in the room; it makes him feel as though he was.

Jack held the phone in his hand. With the tears he had already shed, he assumed there could be no more. Seeing his daughter being held by the doctor, her umbilical cord still attached, his tears began again.

"May I have this picture?" Jack asked.

"Of course, let me have your number and I'll send it to you," Dr. Johnson advised.

"It's…" Jack's mind went blank. He turned to Rosa, "What's my number…?"

Fearful that if the doctor left before the picture was sent, that this moment would be lost forever, Rosa took the phone from Dr. Johnson's hand, "Here, let me…"

In the blink of an eye the picture was sent to both Jack and Rosa's phones. Handing it back to Dr. Johnson, Rosa added, "Thank you; this is such a beautiful touch."

"Your daughter is in the nursery if you'd like to go see her."

No one had to mention it twice as Jack was out the door and standing in the hall suddenly realizing that he didn't know how to get to the nursery.

Rosa called out, "Hey Jack, this way." She pointed to the sign on the wall which gave directions to various departments, with Maternity and the Nursery being located on the third floor.

When the elevator door opened, Jack and Rosa were entering as his mother was exiting.

"You made it," Jack stated as he rushed forward and hugged her.

Seeing his tears she was afraid to ask, but did, "How is Elizabeth…?"

"Mom, I'm somebody's daddy…" he breathlessly remarked as he wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her into his embrace. As they separated, he immediately thrust his phone in her face, "That's my daughter…" and again his tears fell.

"The baby's okay?" tears quickly filled her eyes.

"Both of them are fine; Elizabeth is in recovery, but we're going down to see my daughter…your granddaughter. Do you want to go with us?" he asked.

"Just try to stop me," she responded as all three of them stepped back into the elevator and he pushed "3" to head for the Nursery.

Stepping off the elevator on the third floor, Jack was torn between the maternity ward and the nursery. Seeing both signs, he stopped at the nurse's station, "My wife, Elizabeth Thornton, is she in a room yet?"

"Oh, Mr. Thornton; my husband and I are such fans of yours…" the nurse behind the desk gushed.

"Thank you…uh, my wife, is she in a room yet?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me check," she stated as her eyes reluctantly left him and concentrated on the computer before her. "She isn't in her room yet, but she'll be in room #322.

"Okay, I'm going to go meet my daughter…" Jack's excitement and enthusiasm was contagious as everyone within earshot smiled broadly.

Initially he walked with Rosa and his mother down the hall, but as the nursery never seemed to be getting closer, the length of his stride and speed of his gait increased.

Outside the window were sheets of paper and markers for individuals to write the last name of the child they were there to see. Jack, forgetting that he was still in his Dodgers' uniform began to write his name on the paper, unaware that the pediatric nurse was well aware of who he was, and just which beautiful child was his.

Before he could hold the paper up, Rosa tapped him on the arm and pointed to the window. There in front of him he observed a bassinet with "THORNTON- GIRL" written on the attached card, and it contained the most beautiful, perfect baby he knew that he had ever seen.

As his tears fell, and his heart melted, he knew that the little girl who was barely the size of a minute would forevermore be the most important thing in their lives.

He stood mesmerized; watching as her eyelids fluttered and her lips curled. Placing his hand on the wall and resting his forehead on the nursery observation window, he whispered, "I love you so much. You have the best mommy, and she is going to be so happy to meet you face to face…"

"Mr. Thornton, your wife is in her room," the nurse who had been behind the desk, and knowing how anxious he was to see her, approached him to advise.

She started to walk away, but turned back and continued, "You're wife is still asleep, and we're bringing the babies into the rooms for a visit. Only partners are allowed in the rooms with the babies," she advised as she glanced at Rosa and Charlotte. "If your guests wouldn't mind waiting in the room at the end of the hall, I'll be glad to let you visit with you little girl for awhile."

Charlotte had only seen her son cry on a few occasions…once when his father died; once when Josh's wife Catherine was killed, once when he visited her and he thought he'd lost the love of his life, and now with the birth of his first child.

She observed the same sparkle in the eyes of his father when he first saw Jack, and if she didn't know before, she knew now that he would be a father that his own dad would have been so very proud of.

With Rosa and his mom heading down to the end of the hall to wait, Jack stood in the hallway outside her room and called Mr. Thatcher.

The phone had barely rung once, "Are they okay?" Mr. Thatcher's usually stern voice was filled with emotion.

"The baby is here, and she and Elizabeth are doing fine."

"Jack, we just arrived. I'll get a car and we'll be right out," Mr. Thatcher advised. "Tell Elizabeth that we love her…"

"I will…"

Cautiously, Jack stepped into Room #322 and sat beside her bed. He took hold of Elizabeth's hand and through his continuous tears he whispered, "Thank you…you have given me the most precious gift possible. She's beautiful, just like her mom."

He took his free hand and wiped his face, only to have the tears continue to streak his cheeks. "You need to wake up; our little girl will be here soon, and you need to see this beautiful human being you've brought into this world. I know you're going to say it, and I'll go ahead and admit it, I'm already wrapped around her little finger."

A few moments later, the bassinet was wheeled down the hall containing Zara, Precious, Ainsley, Sarah, Rainbow, Abigail, Sophie, Chelsea, Addison, Princess, Penelope, Fantasia, Poppy, Everly, Beatrice, Rosebud, Quinn, Delilah, Colette, Haley, Molly, Rachel, and Ariel, all wrapped up tightly in one bundle of joy.

Once in the room, they wheeled the bassinet next to Jack. "Would you like to hold her?" the nurse asked.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked as his finger brushed gently across her cheek causing her to yawn.

"Well, I'm assuming that you'll need to hold her at some point; you might as well get started…" the nurse responded as she picked up the baby and carefully placed her in Jack's arms.

Sitting beside her bed, he held the baby tightly in the crook of his arm, while his free hand rested across hers. "How is it possible to love something so completely at first glance," he whispered; his voice quivering with emotion. "I guess I should be used to it…I fell in love with your mommy when I first met her."

His fingers brushed across the top of Elizabeth's hand as he continued, "You know, you and I are pretty lucky; your mommy is the sweetest, kindest, generous and most loving person I have ever met." He laughed softly, "Although, I had to work really hard to get her to let me into her life. And now look, we're a family, and we have you, the most precious gift I could ever imagine."

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened as she quietly watched Jack talk to "Baylee."

"Claire," Jack whispered. "No, that's not your name," he responded to his own declaration as the baby opened her eyes. "You have your mommy's crystal blue eyes, her beautiful nose, and her perfect flawless lips…oh God, there will be no kissing boys; are we clear on that?"

"Right now the only thing of me that I see is my hair, but I'm sure that will grow out beautifully like your mommy's," he continued to talk with his daughter. "What do you want your name to be?"

Hearing Elizabeth softly laugh, his heart practically exploded to see her eyes open. Slowly her smile broadened and covered her face, "Hi…"

"So you're talking to me now?" he asked.

"Did I say some ugly things?" she replied.

"It's okay; I know it was just the contractions talking, at least I hope it was."

"Jack, what did I say?"

"Elizabeth, it's okay. We have this beautiful gift, and truly nothing else matters."

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Jack's free hand brushed away the tears that slipped from the outside of Elizabeth's eyes as his emotions again consumed him.

Concerned by his expression, she asked, "Is she okay?" somewhat afraid of the answered.

"She's perfect…" he leaned down, bringing the baby close so Elizabeth could see her. "She has ten fingers, ten toes, two ears, and a beautiful button nose; I am so in love. Elizabeth, she looks just like you."

As his own tears, which he assumed were done, flowed down his cheeks, he continued, "Elizabeth, thank you for this beautiful gift; I didn't think my heart could grow anymore…I was wrong."

The nurse stepped back into the room, "Oh good, you're awake. Do you feel up to trying to nurse her?"

"Yes, of course," she stated, wanting desperately to get her hands on her baby.

The nurse raised the bed slightly and then much to Jack's disappointment took the baby from his arms.

"Oh Jessica," Elizabeth whispered. Looking back at Jack and seeing him pout she quickly added, "Sadly for you, you aren't able to nurse her…" she teased.

The nurse helped to position the baby as Elizabeth's gown was untied revealing her breast. "Come on Jessica," the nurse commented assuming that to be the baby's name.

Initially uncomfortable, as their daughter began to suckle, the hormone oxytocin was released which stimulated her milk production.

"It feels warm and tingly, is that normal?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," the nurse replied. "As the milk is let-down, many women describe it just as you have."

As the baby took her first meal of mother's milk, Elizabeth asked, "How often should I nurse her on each side?"

"Well, it is best if you switch her at some point during the feeding to prevent the breast that isn't being nursed from getting engorged and painful," she advised. "But when you nurse, you can put a pin in your shirt on the side that you last nursed on. Then the next time, you'll know on which side to start."

Watching as Elizabeth seemed uneasy, the nurse added, "Once you get comfortable with it, it will truly be like second nature."

Feeling awkward, she replied, "I sure hope so."

"I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes," the nurse mentioned before leaving the room to check on other patients.

Fifteen minutes later, "Monica, you need to nurse on the other side too," Elizabeth stated as Jack helped her switch the baby to her left breast.

The nurse returned, "How did it go?" she asked as she observed Elizabeth's gown tied and in place, and Jack sitting on the side of the bed as they both held the baby between them.

"It went well; thank you for the help," Elizabeth replied.

"So, what is Jessica's middle name?" the nurse asked.

Elizabeth giggled, "We haven't decided on a name, but I'm fairly certain it won't be Jessica."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought that was the name you'd decided upon." The nurse took the baby and placed her in the bassinet, pushing it up against the bed so both parents could kiss her goodbye, "You need some rest," the nurse stated as she wheeled the bassinet out of the room.

"I'm going to take mom and Rosa down to the nursery so they can see her. I'll be back shortly," he stated as he kissed her forehead before walking toward the door.

"Hey Jack…"

"Yeah honey…"

"Would you bring me a vanilla milkshake when you come back?"

"I sure will…"

Jack disappeared down the hall, walked into the waiting room, and was shocked to find the room not only contained his mother and Rosa, but Mookie, and many of his closest friends on the Dodgers.

He shook many hands as he gladly stated over and over to each person that he had the most beautiful daughter in the world.

Although the nursery could support many guests, Jack felt it was best to take those who wanted to see the baby down in shifts. Rosa, Charlotte and two Dodgers players were in the first group. Once Rosa and Charlotte laid eyes on the baby, they refused to leave, so the remaining six guests went down in groups of two.

Jack thanked his teammates for showing their support as he walked with them toward the elevator. "Thanks for coming guys; I really appreciate it."

"Oh Jack, we won…"

"We won what?" he asked.

"The game…we won the game today."

Jack laughed, "Oh, I forgot we played today."

As several of the guys pointed at him someone else stated, "Do you wear your uniform all the time?"

Jack looked down and joined in their laughter, "Sorry guys, my mind is somewhere else."

"We know…you left it in the nursery and in your wife's room."

As the elevator door closed, the one beside it opened. Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher rushed out, excited, nervous, anxious, and thankful.

"Jack, how are they," Mr. Thatcher asked.

Just seeing Elizabeth's father again brought about a great deal of emotion and tears again filled his eyes. "They're doing great. Elizabeth is taking a nap. Do you want to see my daughter..?"

Mr. Thatcher held out his arm and shook Jack's hand as Mrs. Thatcher rushed over and hugged Charlotte.

"Don't you mean my granddaughter?" William teased.

At Jack's request, Rosa and Mookie ran to the closest In-N-Out Burger and grabbed milkshakes for everyone, including staff, which allowed Jack time to show off his daughter to her grandparents.

Once the family meandered back to Elizabeth's room, she was awake, and ready to visit. She was very quick to thank her parents for the love and guidance they'd given her throughout the years, hoping to impart their many words of wisdom upon her daughter when the time was right.

"Jack…"

"Yes sweetheart…"

"Did you get me a milkshake…?"

Just as Jack opened his mouth to answer, Mookie and Rosa walked in with her much desired milkshake, along with carrier after carrier of many more for everyone including the staff.

"Thanks Mookie," Jack mentioned as he took several carriers of milkshakes out to the nurse's station.

"Help yourself," he advised the nurses standing around. "We hope you enjoy them."

Elizabeth's parents, Jack's mom and the Wilsons hung around until close to the end of visiting hours. As Mookie and Rosa were leaving, he stopped and pulled Jack's bag from beside the chair.

"I'm sorry; I meant to give this to you earlier, but here's a change of clothes."

"Thanks…"

"Are you leaving now?" Mookie asked as he and Rosa kissed Elizabeth goodbye and started for the door.

"No, I'm not ready to go yet."

"Don't forget, we have a game tomorrow afternoon," Mookie commented.

"I remember…"

"I'll call you tomorrow to remind you."

"Really, I'll remember," Jack remarked.

"I know you will, but I'll still call you tomorrow…" Mookie advised as he and Rosa left the room.

Jack removed his car key from the ring in his pocket and handed the remainder of the keys to Elizabeth's father. "Here are the house keys; I'll be home later."

"Thank you Jack, but Grace and I are staying at the Marriott down the street," he advised.

After everyone else left, the nurse brought the baby back to Elizabeth to nurse. It was late and she was exhausted, but once their baby was placed in her arms, and she began nursing, nothing else seemed to matter.

The baby latched on to Elizabeth's breast, and Jack gently rubbing the back of her head with one hand and Elizabeth's arm with the other. Once the baby was in the full suckling rhythm, and although still slightly uncomfortable, Elizabeth could tell that the entire process was getting a bit easier.

Once finished, Jack sat beside Elizabeth in bed. No words were said, none were needed; all they did was stare, watching the miracle beside them sleep.

Although there was activity on the floor and the maternity ward was uncharacteristically noisy, they tuned everything out except the sweet cooing sounds from their daughter.

"What do you think of the name "Bella?" she asked.

"I like it… Isabella Thornton; it has a nice ring to it."

"Okay, at the count of three, say your favorite name, okay?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Okay…" he replied.

They counted in unison, "One, two, and three…"

"Addison," he replied.

"Everly," she replied.

"So Bella is out; I thought you liked it?" She questioned him.

"I do like it, but you asked for my favorite name and right now, she looks like an Addison," he explained. "Besides, you didn't pick it either," as the smile which hadn't left his face since the baby's arrival broadened even more.

As if a light bulb had gone off in his head he suggested, "How about Addison Everly Thornton?"

"Well, she'll never have anything monogrammed."

"Why…?"

"Jack, if we name her Addison Everly Thornton, her initials monogrammed on a sweater would read 'ATE.' I think not…"

"Oh no, not only do we have to come up with a name that she won't hate us for, but it has to fit appropriately on a sweater too?" he asked. "WOW, this is a lot of pressure."

"What about this…"he took a pen and paper on the table by her bed and wrote out his suggestion.

"Oh Jack, that's nice…" she responded, "But I'm not a fan of the middle name."

"You don't like the middle name? I personally love it," he sounded disappointed. "So I guess it doesn't sweep you off your feet…"

"Certainly not like you did…"

"Well, my dear, if I recall correctly I was far from sweeping you off your feet. I almost lost you…"

"Jack, we've come so far in our relationship; you've taught me so many things about people, misconceptions, and about not closing myself off. You're a wonderful man, and 'Beyonce' and I are so lucky to have you."

"Um, we're not going with 'Beyonce,' are we?" he asked.

"Why not; you don't like it?" she responded.

"No, it isn't that I don't like it, but don't you think people will expect her to sing, and do it really well? I mean, I sing, but I don't do it well, which means that only half her genes will give her music talent," he explained.

Jack continued, "I mean if we have a boy and name him Pele, people will expect him to play soccer, and to do it well. We want to be fair with our kids, right?"

She started laughing, "I was just kidding, but in all seriousness, 'Colby' needs her forever name." Although tired, she had no intention of yawning in his face, but she did.

"It's late and visiting hours are over," the nurse stated as she walked in the room and found him sitting on the side of the bed. "I let you stay since your wife needed to nurse her, but…"

"Say no more; I'll be back in the morning," Jack disappointedly remarked as the nurse carefully took the baby from Elizabeth and returned her to the bassinet.

"Wait," the nurse called out. "Do you have your cell phone on you?"

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket, "Did you need to make a call?"

"Oh no; I just thought you may enjoy some pictures of you and your wife with the baby," she suggested.

The nurse took several snapshots of Jack, Elizabeth and the baby together before zeroing in on a picture of their hands; Jack's, then Elizabeth's and the baby's on the inside. The final picture was of the baby's feet with Elizabeth's hands cradling them in the shape of a heart, and Jack's hands securely surrounding them.

"There you go," the nurse stated as she handed the phone back to Jack. "Let me get this precious one back to the nursery."

Alone in the room, Jack leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers. "I love you. I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did, but I was wrong." He brought her hand up to his lips, "I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Jack, don't you have a game tomorrow afternoon?" she asked.

"Yes, but I can still stop by and spend some time with my two favorite girls before I go to the stadium."

"Okay, get some rest; you must be tired. 'Emma' and I will be fine…"

"We need to make a decision on what to call her, because I can't keep up with you in this name game," he teased.

"Well, I like what you suggested…"

"Elizabeth, do you like it, or love it?"

"I love part of it; I like some of it."

"You need to love all of it. Think about it tonight and let me know tomorrow what you like the best."

"Okay, you do the same."

With the decision of a name being left on the table, Jack headed down the hall to the elevator. Having been too preoccupied to change out of his uniform, heads turned, whispers were vaguely heard, and people stared as he walked out of the hospital.

He drove home, and took a shower. Lying in bed, he stared at the ceiling unable to sleep. Finally tired of lying in bed, sorely missing her body beside him, he glanced at the clock, 5am. He dressed, grabbed some clothes for Elizabeth and cookies that Rosa had previously made and dropped off, and sat everything on the counter. He rushed through the house looking for Elizabeth's journal, feeling certain that she'd have some important things to write about. However, it was nowhere to be found. With the other items in hand, he closed up the house and walked out to the car.

Standing in the driveway, he heard the beach calling to him. Feeling the need to walk and smell the salt air, he made his way out to the water and headed for the rock formation where he and Elizabeth often rested and talked.

Jack stood on the rock and stared out into the ocean… _**"Dear Lord, I come to you with a heart full of love and thanks. When I saw my daughter for the very first time, everything became so clear. I remember talking with my dad shortly before he died. He told me that what was most important in life was our walk with you, the need to take care of family and helping our children grow into the miracles you intended them to be."**_

Although it was now a new day, his falling tears were becoming all too familiar. _**"Lord, I have so many things I want to teach her. I want her to know how very special she is; I want her to be confident in the fact that she is capable of doing anything she chooses, and I want her to understand that she is the most precious gift from you. She will be taught to treat others with compassion, kindness and respect, and she will know that she should expect to be treated the same by others."**_

Jack, thinking about his father, took a deep breath, _**"Dad, I'm so sorry that you aren't here right now. Your granddaughter is beautiful…she thankfully looks just like her mom,"**_ Jack laughed softly. _ **"I miss you so much, and I guess more so right now, as I would love to share this time with you."**_

Jack wiped his eyes before continuing, _**"I want to thank you for being the kind of man that I always looked up to, and forever wanted to emulate. You taught me what being a man meant. It didn't mean being in control, louder than others, or demanding respect. It meant being honest, listening, giving up his seat to a woman, telling his worst truth instead of his best lie, accepting the mistakes he makes, loving hard, being trustworthy, giving up his life for his family and in your case people that you didn't even know. You taught me how to be a gentleman, and to always treat a lady courteously. Dad, you taught me that your handshake was just as binding as a contract, and that respect was earned, not demanded. You were the best father, and I pray now that I have my own child that I can live up to your memory. I love you dad!"**_

Excited to see Elizabeth and "Samantha," he rushed back to the driveway and slipped into his car, quickly finding himself in the typical LA traffic.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth called out to the nurse who had just taken the baby back to the nursery but returned to pull the doctor ordered blood work.

"Yes, do you need something?" she asked.

"Would you mind handing me my bag over there?" Elizabeth asked as she pointed to the chair by the window.

"Sure," the nurse placed it on her bed, pulled her blood and then gave her privacy as Elizabeth began rummaging through her bag.

Pulling out her journal, Elizabeth smiled as she thought about all of the joyous and most likely trying times that will fill the remaining pages. Right now, at this very moment, the only thing she felt was joy, excitement, thankfulness and love.

She flipped the journal open to the next blank page, took a deep breath and attempted to put her feelings and emotions into coherent sentences…

" _ **My dear sweet baby girl, I pray that you have smiles when sadness intrudes, hugs when you feel down, sunsets to warm your heart, confidence when you have doubts, friendships when you feel alone, laughter to lighten your day, faith in what you cannot see, rainbows to chase away the clouds, acceptance of things you cannot change, comfort in the face of pain, and love to always light your way.**_

 _ **You are most definitely a gift from God, and your daddy and I feel blessed and over the moon in love with you. You know, I didn't think there was any way that I could possibly love your daddy more than I do; that was until I saw him holding you. His smile was so bright and the look of love in his eyes was so powerful. He is such a kind and gentle man… you'll know what I mean as you get older. I'll bet that you'll look for a man just like him to spend your life with, and trust me; you couldn't do any better than that.**_

 _ **I make you this solemn promise…I will do my best to fill your days with laughter, teach you the importance of dreams, encourage you to believe that anything is possible, but above all else, I will love you until the end of time. You, my little one, hold a very special place inside of me; for truly you are the only one who has ever seen my heart beat from the inside."**_

Walking passed the waiting room on her way back from breakfast; Elizabeth's nurse caught a glimpse of Jack asleep on the sofa.

"Mr. Thornton, are you okay," a nurse tapped him on the arm.

"Uh…no, I mean, yes…I just wanted to be here early."

Looking at her watch, 6:30am, she responded, "Well, you managed that. Would you like a cot?"

"I'm sorry; I don't want you to go to any trouble," he stated before yawning and stretching to alleviate the kink in his back.

"Look, my boyfriend is a diehard Dodgers fan and if he knows that I let you sleep out here, he'll never forgive me. Just give me a minute…"

Jack followed her down the hall and stood quietly by Elizabeth's bed as the cot was rolled into her room. Little did he know, she had recently nursed their baby and had fallen asleep just before he arrived.

Jack lay down on the cot and by the time he'd inhaled four times, he was asleep.

At 8:30am, Jack began to stir. Opening his eyes he slowly focused and found Elizabeth smiling as her eyes never left him.

'"Did you get much sleep?" she asked.

"Not at home, but I think I passed out once they gave me a cot next to you," he admitted. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long; I never even heard them wheel the cot in."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore and it hurts to move, but that little girl of ours in the nursery makes all of this worthwhile."

"Did you think of names?" he asked.

"I did…" I liked the other name, but I'm just not fond of her middle name."

"I love the middle name, but then again, I find the name 'Elizabeth' to be beautiful, just like her mother."

"What about this?" she asked, as she handed him a piece of paper.

Opening it up, he smiled.

"Should I take your expression to mean that you like it?" she asked.

"I love it…"

"Good morning…oh my, did you spend the night here, Jack?" William Thatcher asked as he and Grace walked into Elizabeth's room.

"Not all night. I came back earlier this morning and her nurse had the cot brought in."

"So how are you, sweetheart?" her father asked as he approached her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm feeling so blessed, daddy," she responded.

"So, have you decided on a name?" Grace asked.

"We have," both Jack and Elizabeth responded.

"So, don't keep us in suspense…" Mr. Thatcher remarked.

The nurse wheeled in the bassinet, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was just you and your husband; I'll bring her back in a little while."

"Is it okay if she stays…?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we aren't supposed to leave them in the room with anyone but family," the nurse advised.

"Well, these are my parents," Elizabeth explained.

"Ok, if you need anything just press the call button," the nurse advised as she headed for the door.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied as all eyes were immediately on their precious bundle of joy.

"Good morning…" Charlotte walked in.

"Mom, how did you get here so early?" Jack asked.

"I stayed in a hotel…" she stated, wearing the same clothes she'd worn the day before. Thankfully for her, no one else noticed.

"You could have stayed at the house," Jack quickly added.

"I know, but I was planning to go home, and then I realized that it would be easier getting here this morning if I stayed close by," she explained. "So, did I miss anything?"

"We were just getting ready to tell William and Grace the baby's name…" Jack responded.

"Please, what is it…?" Charlotte gushed.

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack as he walked closer and took hold of her hand. "Mom…dad, Charlotte, Jack and I would like to introduce you to Addison Isabella Thornton…"

To be continued…


End file.
